


Albus Potter i Narodziny Mrocznego Sojuszu

by Glenka



Series: Albus Severus Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Auror Potter, Auror Weasley, Czwarty Rok Nauki, Friendship, Gen, Hogwart, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Next Generation, Nowe Pokolenie, Slow Romance, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Translation, przyjaźń, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 154,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenka/pseuds/Glenka
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE "Albus Potter and the Rise of the Dark Alliance" - Vekin87. Sequel "Albus Potter i Nikczemna Księga" tłumaczenia Italiany. Albus rozpoczyna swój czwarty rok nauki z nadzieją, że przynajmniej ta klasa będzie normalna. Niestety (lub stety) szczęście do "przygód" odziedziczył po swoim ojcu





	1. Vesnovitch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Albus Potter and the Rise of the Dark Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390242) by Vekin87. 



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Autor oryginału: Vekin87
> 
> Link do oryginału: s/5785145/1/Albus-Potter-and-the-Rise-of-the-Dark-Alliance
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest
> 
>    
> Albus Potter i Narodziny Mrocznego Sojuszu są czwartą częścią najcudowniejszej serii o Albusie Potterze, jaką kiedykolwiek czytałam :D
> 
> Pierwsze trzy części przetłumaczyła kilka lat temu Italiana, ale wstrzymała się na końcówce trzeciej. Serdecznie zapraszam najpierw do lektury jej tekstów (wszystkie są na ff.net):
> 
> 1\. "Albus Potter i Podziemia Mgły Merlina"
> 
> 2\. "Albus Potter i Smocza Różdżka"
> 
> 3\. "Albus Potter i Nikczemna Księga"
> 
> Vekin87 stworzył naprawdę arcydzieło i braknie mi słów jak zacznę się rozpisywać nad cudownością jego pracy literackiej. Italiana zaś nadała temu wykreowanemu światu światełko dla polskich czytelników.
> 
> Przez długi czas zastanawiałam się czy podołam temu tłumaczeniu – seria składa się ogółem z siedmiu tomów + zbioru miniaturek (oneshotów). Zaczęłam więc tłumaczyć sobie powolutku i na spokojnie i zanim się obejrzałam miałam już gotowy „Mroczny Sojusz".
> 
> Kilka dni temu Vekin odpisał mi, że cieszy go dalsze zainteresowanie losami jego bohaterów i jak najbardziej wyraża zgodę na polską wersję „Albusa…". Rozdziały będę publikować raz na tydzień.
> 
> Nie przedłużając – zapraszam do tego wspaniałego świata :D

# Rozdział 1

## Vesnovitch

Fale uderzały w wyszczerbione skały z ogromną siłą. Odgłos grzmotu został niemal zagłuszony przez odgłos padającego na wodę deszczu. Obrazu dopełniało złowrogie światło księżyca, dodające atmosfery grozy. W środku czegoś, co wydawało się być niczym, na samym środku oceanu miotanego burzą, znajdowała się mała wyspa. Rozbrzmiał się trzask - nie grzmot - ale coś bardziej przerażającego. Dźwięk aportacji czarodzieja.

Na skraju wyspy stał człowiek. Pod nim znajdowały się skały a gwałtowne podmuchy wiatru stały się niepewne, jakby kusiły go, by poszedł dalej. Mężczyzna zaczął kroczyć po szlaku olbrzymich drzew o tak szerokich koronach, że uniemożliwiały one deszczowi moczeniu go jeszcze bardziej. Znalazł drogę przez drzewa i krzewy, usuwając każdą przeszkodę, którą sprezentowała mu po drodze natura. Dotarł w końcu do jaskini, która wydawała się być zapieczętowana przez solidną skałę. Mężczyzna wyjął swoją różdżką i w tym momencie błyskawica oświetliła wyspę.

Przez jeden moment Reginald Ares mógł zostać zobaczony - jego szare i przerzedzające się włosy zwisające z przodu twarzy, parę ich pasm przylepionych do policzków, mokrych od deszczu. Jego zimne i szare oczy mrugały z furią na widok wejścia do groty, jakby nie były pewne, czy to to właściwe. Po chwili jednak doszedł do wniosku, że znajduje się we właściwym miejscu. Wyciągniętą różdżką - Smoczą Różdżką, która była tak ważna dla jego planów - przeciął powietrze. Kamienna ściana przesunęła się w górę, odkrywając wejście.

Wszedł do jaskini i ponownie machnął różdżką. Wejście zapieczętowało się ponownie, uszczelniając miejsce od odgłosów szalejącego na zewnątrz sztormu. Pochodnie na ścianach zapaliły się jednocześnie, ukazując brudny i wąski korytarz. Przeszedł przez niego i dotarł do znacznie większego, lecz równie brudnego pomieszczenia. Do swojej kwatery głównej.

Pomieszczenie wypełnione było zakapturzonymi postaciami, pochodnie również tutaj się paliły. Było ich około pięćdziesięciu, każdy się śmiał bądź rozmawiał jakby nie przeszkadzała im obskurna sceneria. W rogu jeden z mężczyzn poczuł się na tyle komfortowo, że zdjął czarny płaszcz i mógł być widziany w zwykłych ubraniach. Spod rękawa jego koszuli można było dostrzec znikomy ślad na przedramieniu. Wyglądał jak wyblakła czaszka. Zakapturzona postać obok niego śmiała się żartobliwie trzymając w dłoniach gazetę.

Wszyscy odwrócili się do wkraczającego Aresa. Pierwszy odezwał się mężczyzna z gazetą:

\- Red! Red! - zawołał zakłopotanym i oszołomionym głosem. - Widziałeś "Proroka"? Ustanowiono nowego Szefa Biura Aurorów! Kogoś nazywającego się Fischer! Jakby chcieli nam wszystko ułatwić!

Paru ludzi blisko niego zaśmiało się. Ares nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tym komentarzem. Skierował na siebie złotą różdżkę i po chwili jego szaty stały się suche a włosy przestały się kleić do twarzy. Był całkowicie wysuszony. Jego wąsy jednak drgały, i teraz kiedy jego twarz stała się widoczna, można było łatwo zauważyć, że jest zły bądź poruszony. Coś nie poszło po jego myśli.

\- Słyszałeś, Red? - powtórzył mężczyzna. - I zobacz to! Ten niekompetentny głupiec Weasley dostał tylko dwa procent głosów! Ha!

Tym razem śmiechem wybuchnął cały pokój ale wyraz twarzy Aresa spoważniał. Zakapturzona postać z gazetą chciała przemówić podobnie ale Ares mu uciął.

\- Nie teraz, Markson! - powiedział głosem pełnym potęgi, niczym grzmot na zewnątrz.

Markson zamilkł jak wszyscy, którzy chichotali. Ares ruszył w kierunku środka pomieszczenia, a jego poplecznicy - którzy uważali się bardziej za wyznawców - cofnęli się w ciszy. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że lepiej nie zaczynać z nim rozmowy, kiedy jest wściekły.

Ares doszedł do końca wielkiego pokoju, wiedząc, że znajdowało się tam inne ukryte przejście. Jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że kamienna ściana uniosła się i zszedł po schodach w dół. Drzwi za nim zamknęły się, otaczając go ciemnością. Tutaj nie było pochodni.

Kontynuował jakby niekończącą się podróż w dół schodów, do małej komory, równie okrągłej jak ta na górze oraz o wiele bardziej brudnej. Jednakowoż to pomieszczenie było bardziej interesujące niż tamto. Na samym środku, na kamiennym podwyższeniu, znajdowała się ogromna, gruba, oprawiona skórą Księga.

Ares podszedł do niej i spojrzał się na nią bez wyrazu. Otworzył ją i zaczął przypadkowo kartkować - strony były tak grube, że unosił się z nich pył przy tej czynności. W końcu dotarł do strony, której szukał i umieścił na niej złotą różdżkę, w zagłębieniu pomiędzy dwoma stronami. Następnie cofnął się.

Chrząknął przeczyszczając gardło, po czym szorstkim i głębokim tonem zaczął mruczeć dziwne zaklęcia brzmiąc niemal śpiewnie. Żadnego słowa nie dało się rozpoznać, chociaż ostatnie wydawało się być wymówionym gniewnie nazwiskiem:

\- VESNOVITCH!

Nic się nie stało. Ares milczał, lecz echo jego głosu wciąż rozchodziło się w pomieszczeniu. Właśnie cichło, kiedy coś się wydarzyło. Księga zaczęła świecić na jasnoniebiesko i nagle, pomimo braku wiatru w pokoju, strony zaczęły się przewracać. Ares przyglądał się temu, jego wyraz twarzy wciąż był nieczytelny, jak mina postaci wyłaniającej się z książki.

Postać była bardzo niewyraźna i niemal cała biała, niematerialna. Tylko jej połowa od pasa w górę wystawała z Księgi, co Ares mógł dostrzec przyglądając się światłu bijącemu od niej. Wywołany mężczyzna miał wychudzoną twarz i wystające kości policzkowe. Miał długie i kręcone włosy, niemal równie białe jak reszta jego ciała, co wskazywało na to, iż za życia miały kasztanowy kolor. Nosił małe, okrągłe okulary ukrywające maleńkie oczy, patrzące na Aresa z pogardą. Sądząc po jego zrobionych z futra szatach, można zauważyć, iż pochodził z zimnych terenów.

\- Wołałeś? - zapytała upiorna postać z grubym, charakterystycznym rosyjskim akcentem, jakby nie chciał być tu, gdzie jest.

\- Okłamałeś mnie, Vesnovitch. - powiedział groźnie Ares.

Vesnovitch uniósł brew zaintrygowany.

\- Słucham? - zapytał.

Ares podniósł Smoczą Różdżkę z Księgi i przez moment przywołana postać zamigotała. Nie zniknęła jednak - wyglądało na to, że Nikczemna Księga była w stanie poradzić sobie już sama.

\- Skłamałeś! - powtórzył Ares przez zaciśnięte zęby. Podniósł swoją różdżkę. - Ta różdżka mnie nie uznaje. Nie dostaję od niej mocy, nie mam kontroli...

\- Więc nie należy do ciebie. - odpowiedział prosto Vesnovitch. - Zapracuj na to.

\- Należy do mnie! - splunął Ares. - Zapracowałem na nią! Szanuje mnie! Mogę nią czarować! Po prostu...

\- Różdżka jest z natury przewrotna. - powiedział chłodno Vesnovitch. - I - co wiem z tej rozmowy - jest niekompletnym produktem.

\- Więc jest zawodna? - zapytał Ares z bielejącą twarzą.

\- Nie, nie jest wadliwa. - stwierdził Vesnovitch. – Jest niekompletna. Bazuje na Czarnej Różdżce. Nie moc oczywiście, taka potęga nie może zostać powielona. Ale to Różdżka wybiera czarodzieja, choć nie musi być on jej właścicielem cały czas. Każdy twórca różdżek ci to powie.

\- Więc ta wybiera swojego mistrza w inny sposób niż pozostałe. - powiedział Ares. - Wiem to. Ale ta Różdżka szanuje mnie. Po prostu czasami nie działa prawidłowo.

\- Więc jednak cię nie szanuje. - odparł Vesnovitch tonem sugerującym, że jest zadowolony z takiego przebiegu sytuacji. - Albo tylko częściowo.

\- Częściowo?

Upiorny wizerunek Rosjanina zamilkł, pogrążając się w głębokich przemyśleniach. Podniósł rękę do policzka i wydawała się głaskać powietrze.

\- Nie jest czymś nowym dla różdżki mieć dwóch właścicieli.

\- Ale to nie jest zwyczajna różdżka! - gwałtownie wykrzyczał Ares. - Wszystko czego się o niej dowiedziałem mówi mi, że nie jest zwyczajna! Oczywiście, zwykła różdżka nie...

\- Wciąż myślisz o pierwotnej konstrukcji różdżki. - powiedział Vesnovitch. - Projekt oparty został na Różdżce Przeznaczenia. Aczkolwiek Różdżka poszukuje władzy - i tylko najpotężniejszy może z niej skorzystać...

\- Ale ja jestem potężny! - wściekł się Ares obnażając zęby. - Ta Różdżka nigdy nie była w rękach innych takich jak ja, mogę cię o tym zapewnić. Każdy mój wybór miał powód, wykorzystałem każdą okazję, by zwiększyć swoją moc, niezależnie od tego czy był to czarodziej czy zwykły człowiek! Jako przywódca!

Vesnovitch cmoknął językiem i wydał z siebie protekcjonalny dźwięk. Przez sekundę wydawało się, że roześmieje się ale ostatecznie utrzymał spokój.

\- Żywi... - powiedział, brzmiąc na zdegustowanego. - Och, jacy głupcy... Może jak będą martwi, to zrozumieją... Potęga nie jest istotna w porównaniu do prawa wyboru. To znaczy więcej dla czarodzieja niż czysty talent.

\- Nie karm mnie tymi bzdurami! - zagrzmiał gniewnie Ares. - Nie przywołałem cię, żebyś mi dawał lekcje o ludzkich wartościach! Przywołałem cię, abyś mi odpowiedział!

\- Więc nie przerywaj mi i nie oskarżaj mnie, że nie wiem o czym mówię. - zjawa odpowiedziała zimno, gdy Ares milczał. - Jak już mówiłem, bardzo rzadko spotykane jest, żeby różdżka miała dwóch właścicieli. Zazwyczaj musi być między nimi jakiś związek, ale w tym przypadku, Smocza Różdżka może być jedynie zdezorientowana a zatem rozdziela swoją moc.

\- Kiedy nie ma nikogo innego! - powiedział Ares. - Jestem jedyną osobą, która używa tej Różdżki! - dodał, wymachując nią przez przeźroczystą twarzą upiora.

\- Jeśli mogę... - dobiegł głos z tyłu pomieszczenia.

Ares odwrócił się i zmrużył oczy próbując dostrzec, kto tam stoi. Światło z Nikczemnej Księgi rozświetliło zakapturzoną postać - był więc to jeden z jego służących. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by zorientował się dokładniej kim jest ta osoba.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Sebastianie? - zapytał swojego brata a jego głos stał się ciekawski i sfrustrowany jednocześnie. Jego pytanie wydawało się mieć pierwszeństwo przy odpowiedzi.

\- Trochę podsłuchiwałem. - odpowiedział Darvy. Jego niesamowicie niebieskie oczy migotały w błękitnym świetle z centrum pomieszczenia. Zdjął swój kaptur ukazując brudną blondwłosą czuprynę. - Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby usłyszeć naszego drogiego zmarłego przyjaciela wspominającego o czymś bardzo istotnym...

\- Zapieczętowałem za sobą drzwi. - rzekł mrocznie Ares.

Darvy zignorował go.

\- Teoria o różdżce posiadającej dwóch właścicieli jest bardzo interesująca. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz rozmowę, którą odbyliśmy nie tak dawno temu? O pewnym incydencie...

\- Nie zaczynaj znowu! - ryknął Ares, przewracając oczami. Vesnovitch milczał oglądając swoje niematerialne paznokcie i słuchając konwersacji między braćmi. - Mówię po raz ostatni, Sebastianie: nie pozwalam ci zrzucać swoich błędów na starożytną magię! Zostałeś pokonany przez trzynastoletniego chłopca, pogódź się z tym w końcu!

\- Nie rozumiesz...! - zaczął Darvy ale Ares uciął mu, wzdychając z frustracją.

\- To ty nie rozumiesz! - odparł z irytacją. - Dzieci czasami potrafią użyć niesamowitej magii w sytuacji zagrożenia. To, co opisywałeś, nie jest niczym interesującym. Miałem nadzieję, że lepiej to zniesiesz, ale to nie jest istotne.

\- Nie było cię tam! - powiedział Darvy podniesionym głosem. Wydawał się brać słowa brata do serca. - Nie widziałeś go! Jego oczy świeciły się na złoto, mówił dziwnym językiem...

\- Nie rozmawiamy teraz o tym. - rzekł Ares, odwracając się z powrotem, miotając po ziemi płaszczem. Darvy patrzył na niego gniewnie i przez moment wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz zdecydował się jednak milczeć. - Jak już mówiłem... - zaczął w kierunku Vesnovitcha, który wciąż miał na twarzy wyraz kompletnego znudzenia i bardziej był zainteresowany własnymi palcami niż słowami Aresa. - Jestem jedynym, który korzystał ze Smoczej Różdżki od dziesięcioleci. Była ukrywana przez lata. Jestem jedynym, który mógł zaskarbić sobie jej szacunek. Mogę wezwać te stworzenia, te... te...

Wydawał się być niepewnym ich nazwy.

\- Inferiusy? - zasugerował Darvy zza pleców swojego brata.

\- Nie inferiusy. - zaoponował spokojnie Vesnovitch. - To nie są ożywione zwłoki. Są to bezwartościowe istoty, których dusze się uwolniły ale wciąż mają powiązania z ziemią poprzez niezaprzeczalne pragnienie Różdżki. Są prekursorami tego, co czarodzieje nazywają Dementorami. W przeciwieństwie do tych okropnych bestii jednak, są posłuszne jednemu mistrzowi i nie atakują duszy a ciało.

\- Nie słuchają mnie! - argumentował Ares. - Przyzywam je i natychmiast muszę je niszczyć!

Vesnovitch jedynie westchnął.

\- A więc moce Różdżki są podzielone. Możesz przyzwać te bestie ale posłuszne są komuś innemu.

\- To niemożliwe. - powiedział Ares z zaciśniętymi zębami.

\- W takim razie nie wiem dlaczego mnie przywołałeś, skoro nie chcesz mnie wysłuchać. - widmo odpowiedziało sucho. - Doprawdy, przeszkadzać mi bez powodu...

\- Dobrze! - rzekł Ares. - Więc to tyle... na razie.

Machnął Smoczą Różdżką i Księga zamknęła się. Niebieskie światło, które emitowała zaczęło znikać a postać Vesnovitcha migotać.

\- Do svidaniya. - odpowiedział mu sarkastycznie Rosjanin i znikł całkowicie. Niebieskie światło wyblakło, pozostawiając Aresa i jego brata w kompletnej ciemności w pomieszczeniu.

\- Co za strata. - odezwał się okrutnym tonem Darvy. – Tyle roboty dla tej cholernej książki a ten nawet nie chce dać nam odpowiedzi!

\- Dał nam odpowiedzi. - powiedział Ares, odwracając się do niego. - Ale nie takie jakie potrzebowaliśmy. Vesnovitch ma błędne mniemanie, że byłem nieostrożny i pozwoliłem komuś innego używać Różdżki - nie wie jak drobiazgowy jestem. Wychodzi na to, że sam będę musiał odkryć dlaczego zawodzi.

\- Skąd wiesz, że kłamał? - zapytał go brat. - Duchy są znane z tego, że ukrywają niektóre rzeczy a ten nas chyba nie lubi, prawda?

\- To echo, nie duch. - poprawił do Ares. - I nie ma powodów by kłamać. Podejrzewam, że martwi przejmują się bardziej sobą niż żywymi - jeśli byłoby inaczej, zrozumiałby dlaczego tak ważne jest odkrycie sekretów Różdżki. I co więcej, póki mamy Księgę, jesteśmy dla niego kłopotem. Myśli, że jedynym wyjściem, żeby się mnie pozbyć, jest danie mi tego, czego chcę...

Po tych słowach nastąpiło parę chwil ciszy, podczas których Darvy wydawał się rozmyślać nad czymś co zostało powiedziane. Kiedy tylko Ares się odwrócił, zaczął mówić.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał z wahaniem. - Co do...

\- Zdecydowanie. - uciął mu Ares. - I to jest ostatni raz, kiedy o tym rozmawiamy, rozumiesz?

Sebastian zarumienił się lekko i cofnął się w kierunku tyłu pomieszczenia, by ukryć się w cieniu, pomimo tego, że brat nawet na niego nie patrzył.

\- Nie mów do mnie jakbym był twoim sługą. - rzekł groźnie Darvy. - Może i masz nam nas za bandę idiotów myślących, że jesteś jakimś czarnym czarodziejem ale znam twoje prawdziwe zamiary i wiem kim naprawdę jesteś!

\- Masz rację! - krzyknął Ares ze wściekłością obracając się tak szybko, że jego płaszcz wydał z siebie wirujący dźwięk. - Nie jesteś służącym! Oni właściwie wykonują swoje zadania!

Darvy wyrzucił gniewnie ramiona w górę.

\- Ty znowu o tym! - powiedział. - Masz Księgę, prawda?

\- Tak, ale tylko dzięki moim wspaniałym umiejętnościom! - powiedział Ares. - Miałeś za zadanie przynieść mi chłopca Pottera i co zrobiłeś? Przyprowadziłeś go z jakąś małą głupią dziewczynką! Potem miałeś mieć oko na tego młodszego i też poległeś! Może powinienem przydzielać Fango twoje zadania! On przynajmniej jest skuteczny!

Darvy zaszydził.

\- Fango Wilde jest tchórzem. Uciekł z Ministerstwa kiedy pojawili się aurorzy, boi się ich zemsty. Ja zostałem, walczyłem! A ty nawet nie miałbyś przy sobie Fango Wilde, gdyby nie ja! Kto go przekabacił na naszą stronę? Ja! Kto stworzył Eliksir Wielosokowy żeby zdjąć mu ogon? Ja! Potrzebowałeś moich zdolności w eliksirach...

Ares roześmiał się drwiąco a potem spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Masz o sobie za duże mniemanie. Byłeś nikim zanim cię nie odnalazłem, Sebastianie - nikim. Tylko człowiekiem mieszającym mikstury. Mógłbyś być barmanem jakbym cię nie odnalazł, jakbym cię nie ocalił z tej żałosnej i przyziemnej redundancji, którą nazywałeś życiem!

Darvy wyglądał tak jakby został spoliczkowany. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i wydał z siebie gniewny dźwięk ale wydawał się być niezdolny do powiedzenia tego, co chciałby.  
Usta Aresa wygięły się w usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechu, gdy jego brat milczał.

\- Teraz wyjdź, muszę pomyśleć. - powiedział zimnym, brutalnym głosem.

Darvy odwrócił się i zaczął wspinać do góry po kamiennych schodach, mamrocząc niespójnie pod nosem przez całą drogę. Dopiero po usłyszeniu zamykania wejścia, Ares odwrócił się i pogrążył w myśleniu. Wpatrywał się przy tym w złotą różdżkę trzymaną w dłoni.

Ta Różdżka była po prostu inną drogą do uzyskania tego, z czego obdarł go los - mugolską krwią płynącą w jego żyłach, czyniącą go niekompletnym czarodziejem, adoptowanymi rodzicami, którzy zabronili mu zdobyć wykształcenie, które pomogłoby mu rozwijać swoje umiejętności. A teraz ma tą Różdżkę, która według legend pozwalała mu dowodzić armią... pozwalała mu na zmianę świata, który desperacko potrzebował zmian. Ale nie działała poprawnie...

I nagle w jego myślach pojawił się Potter - bo to Potter oczywiście powiedział mu o Różdżce, od tego trzeba zacząć, choć oczywiście nie znał potencjalnych tego następstw. Potter, który był dla niego bardziej nauczycielem, niż ktoś inny. Potter, który uczył i szanował go, Potter, zaślepiony moralnością na tyle, że odmawiał uznania, że czasami słuszna rzecz jest jednocześnie najtrudniejsza. Potter, który i tak niestety ostatecznie musi umrzeć, by jego plany zaowocowały...

Nadal wpatrywał się w Smoczą Różdżkę i w momencie poczuł, że czarna rękojeść wręcz kusi go, by spróbować ponownie. Tak, był jej mistrzem. W takim razie, raz jeszcze.  
Podniósł różdżkę wysoko nad swoją głowę i zaczął nucić dziwną inkantację, nie tą, której używał korzystając z Księgi. Wyraźnie nielogiczne słowa rozbrzmiały się po komnacie, a kiedy skończył, oślepiające światło zmusiło go do przymknięcia oczu.

Na początku nie wydarzyło się nic ale po chwili rozległ się straszliwy, charczący dźwięk. Ares cofnął się do tyłu i spojrzał na swoje stopy gdzie właśnie tworzyło się pęknięcie gruntu. Szczelina poszerzyła się a przerażający odgłos przybrał na sile - świeciła się ognistym, czerwonym blaskiem. Z ziemi wyłoniła się ręka.

W przeciągu kilku sekund stworzenie wydostało się na powierzchnię. Stojący nieopodal Ares, wydawał się być relatywnie niski w porównaniu do przyglądającej mu się, mającej siedem stóp wysokości, kreatury. Wyglądała jak olbrzymi szkielet z cienkimi płatami mięsa zwisającymi z kości oraz z larwami pełzającymi w oczodołach. Stworzenie stało w sposób pochylony jakby próbowało znaleźć dla siebie bardziej wygodną pozycję. Dochodził od niego dość charakterystyczny zapach, nieprzypominający żaden inny odczuwany. Gorszy od zgnilizny. Potwór zgiął długie palce z ciekawością, jakiej wydawał się nie odczuwać od bardzo dawna. W międzyczasie, szczelina w ziemi zabliźniła się a czerwone światło znikło.

Ares uniósł w górę Różdżkę w ten sposób, by obrzydliwe stworzenie mogło to zobaczyć.

\- Pokłoń mi się. - powiedział z naciskiem.

Szkielet jedynie patrzył się na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Pokłony. - powtórzył.

Kreatura rozwarła swoje szczęki i wydała z siebie przeraźliwy ryk brzmiący podobnie do lwa. Po nim rozbrzmiał się piszczący dźwięk - sygnał do bitwy. Podniosła swoje ramiona wysoko do góry i rzuciła się na Aresa z oczami utkwionymi w Różdżce...

Nastąpiła eksplozja. Ares zatoczył Różdżką kółko w powietrzu bez większego wysiłku i rzucił zaklęcie wybuchające, tak potężne, że całe pomieszczenie natychmiast wypełniło się kurzem. Usunął go za pomocą kolejnego zaklęcia i ujrzał stos kości rozrzuconych po podłodze przed nim - czaszka stworzenia ułożona była na jego szczycie.

Ze złością kopnął rozgruchotane kości i schował Różdżkę w szatach. Rzucając ostatnie rozczarowane spojrzenie sponiewieranej kupce, odwrócił się i zaczął wspinać po kamiennych schodach.


	2. Dwóch Kapitanów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Autor oryginału: Vekin87
> 
> Link do oryginału: s/5785145/1/Albus-Potter-and-the-Rise-of-the-Dark-Alliance
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest
> 
> Z wielką przyjemnością zapraszam na rozdział drugi. Tym razem akcja przenosi się od naszego tytułowego bohatera :)

# Rozdział 2

## Dwóch kapitanów

## 

_Albus przyglądał się jak Ares cofa się pod drzewa ze strachu. Światło księżyca rozświetliło poprzez gałęzie drzew wyraz przerażenia na jego twarzy oraz złotą różdżkę skierowaną ku niemu._

_\- Nie! Proszę, nie! - bąkał Ares czołgając się pod drzewo, wyglądając jakby chciał się na nie wczołgać._

_Albus roześmiał się okrutnie. Nieznacznie opuścił nieco różdżkę, ustawiając ją w dogodnej dla siebie pozycji – idealnie na człowieka zdanego na jego łaskę._

_\- Proszę, nie!_

_Chłopiec zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej choć był już zmęczony błaganiami mężczyzny. Nastał już czas, by to zakończyć. Chwycił mocniej Smoczą Różdżkę._

_\- Avada Kedavra!_

_Strumień zielonego światła uderzył Aresa prosto w twarz. Ten przewrócił się niczym szmaciana lalka, uderzając głową w korzenie ogromnego drzewa, pod którym się znajdował. Albus podszedł do niego i spojrzał na tą żałosną, słabą twarz. Widział własne odbicie w martwych oczach swojej ofiary. Zareagował śmiechem, podczas gdy jego oczy jarzyły się złotem, choć nic się za nim nie kryło. Był pusty, nie posiadał duszy, był..._

Drzwi otworzyły się. Chłopiec natychmiast usiadł prosto i rozejrzał się gorączkowo, by upewnić się, że wciąż leży w łóżku, po czym zerknął na drzwi - to tylko Lily.

\- Mama mówi, żebyś już wstawał. - powiedziała. - Masz zjeść śniadanie.

\- Co z pukaniem? - zapytał się, ignorując kompletnie to co powiedziała. Wytarł pot z twarzy. Dlaczego tak ciężko oddychał? Lily odgarnęła długie, rude włosy na bok i zapukała w drzwi, które już były otwarte, pomijając fakt, że już była w jego pokoju.

\- Lepiej? Mama mówi, że masz wstawać.

Następnie wyszła, zostawiając Albusa zaplątanego w kołdrze. Próbował sobie przypomnieć co mu się śniło. Ktoś się śmiał? Wszystko było takie rozmyte...

Piętnaście minut zajęło mu ubranie się, a potem ponownie opadł na łóżko, ucinając sobie małą drzemkę, przez co w konsekwencji na dole był w ciągu godziny. Wciąż ziewając i ciągnąc się za koszulkę, żeby się ochłodzić, wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył, że pomieszczenie nie było puste. Mała, rudowłosa postać siedziała do niego tyłem i nalewała sobie dużą szklankę soku pomarańczowego przy stole.

Hugo odwrócił się kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi.

\- O, cześć, Al. - powiedział jąkając się nieco. - Przepraszam, chyba nie zostawiłem ci za dużo...

\- Jest okej, masę tego jeszcze. - odpowiedział Albus, nalewając sobie szklankę. Zrozumiał przy tym, że się pomylił. Soku starczyło jedynie na pół kubka.

\- Przepraszam. - powtórzył Hugo nieśmiało.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. - odpowiedział niespokojnie, biorąc jednocześnie mały łyk, żeby się uspokoić. I tak był zbyt rozproszony, żeby się o to troszczyć. Wciąż próbował sobie przypomnieć sen, chociaż było mu bardzo trudno. Podrapał się po policzku i wtedy sobie coś uświadomił. Hugo wciąż był w jego kuchni.

\- A co ty tu w ogóle robisz? - zapytał.

\- Tata mnie podrzucił. - powiedział Hugo, biorąc duży łyk soku. - A potem poszedł. Szybko wróci. Podobno ma być tutaj jakieś duże spotkanie...

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Nie było dnia, w którym nie mieliby gości. Mężczyźni i kobiety różnego pochodzenia pukali bez przerwy do drzwi, prosząc o rozmowę z jego ojcem, którą potem odbywali w kuchni. Nawet w jego urodziny odbyło się stosunkowo duże spotkanie, podczas którego nie było wolno mu zejść na dół.

A potem zrozumiał coś jeszcze. Skoro Hugo został tutaj podrzucony, to na pewno...

\- Albusie!

Krzyk Rose słychać było na całym dole. Jęknął, kiedy kuzynka wpadła do pokoju. Włosy miała związane w kucyka a zirytowany wyraz twarzy wydawał się dawać do zrozumienia, że szukała go nie wiadomo gdzie.

\- Albusie! - powtórzyła, gdy zobaczyła go opierającego się o ladę.

\- Słyszałem cię. - odpowiedział sucho.

\- Dobrze, muszę pożyczyć Huncwota. - zażądała.

Uniósł brwi.

\- Dlaczego?

Nie słuchała go jednak, bo zauważyła swojego młodszego brata i zabrała mu szklankę z sokiem z dłoni.

\- Hej, to moje! - krzyknął.

\- Hugo, musisz nauczyć się dzielić! - rzuciła pompatycznie i wzięła duży łyk, po czym wytarła usta. - Co mówiłeś? - odwróciła się w kierunku Pottera.

\- Pytałem czemu potrzebujesz Huncwota. - odpowiedział. - Nie masz swojej sowy?

\- Errol jest naprawdę stary i chyba jest też chory. Tata nie chce, żeby latał na duże odległości...

\- Duże odległości? - zapytał Albus, podczas gdy Hugo spoglądał to na jednego to na drugiego z nich. - Jak daleko? Do kogo piszesz?

\- Nie twoja sprawa. - odpowiedziała ostro.

\- To jest moja sprawa! To moja sowa! A ty piszesz do tych dwóch kretynów!

\- Nieprawda! - wykrzyknęła ale wiedział, że kłamała. I miała ku temu dobry powód. Albus nienawidził obydwóch a jego pogarda w stosunku do Charlesa Eckleya dodatkowo wzrosła, kiedy on pierwszy zaczął chodzić w zeszłym roku z dziewczyną, która mu się podobała. Aczkolwiek Albus dokonał małej zemsty na boisku Quidditcha w finałowym meczu, ale nie zrobił nic by zakończyć tą wrogość. Rose wciąż wiedziała, że on nie chce, żeby jego sowa doręczała list jednemu z tych Gryfonów. - Nie piszę do żadnego z nich! - powiedziała. - I to nie jest twoja sowa! Należy do twojej rodziny! I mojej!

\- Cóż, tak czy inaczej nie możesz jej użyć. - powiedział Albus z satysfakcją. - Bo właśnie dostarcza list Morrisonowi, piszemy ze sobą.

Wyrzuciła ręce wściekle do przodu.

\- Albusie, czemu to zrobiłeś?!

Chłopiec zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz jej potrzebowała. - powiedział. - Jak możesz mnie za to winić? Teraz to Rose zmrużyła oczy i położyła obie dłonie na biodrach.

\- Dobrze! - powiedziała. - Powiedz mi, jak wróci!

Po tym stwierdzeniu odwróciła się szybko i wyszła, wciąż trzymają szklankę Hugona.

\- Z roku na rok robi się coraz gorsza. - wymamrotał Al do siebie i uśmiechnął się lekko do Hugo. Potem zauważył, że kuzyn nie ma już swojego soku. Podał mu więc własną szklankę.

\- Dzięki. - odpowiedział chłopczyk z wdzięcznością.

\- Spoko. - powiedział i opuścił kuchnię, by przejść się po domu. Nie odszedł jednak za daleko. Jak tylko wszedł do salonu usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi. Sądząc, że to Hagrid, który ostatnio dość często ich odwiedzał, od razu otworzył drzwi.

Ale to nie był Hagrid. Zamiast niego, stał tam wysoki i tęgi mężczyzna o zakrzywionym nosie i ziemistej cerze. Jego małe, czarne brwi uniosły się wysoko a oczy zaczęły lustrować chłopca kwaśno. Albus zdążył się przyzwyczaić już jednak do tego wyglądu. Spotkał już przecież tego człowieka.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Krum. - powiedział i otworzył drzwi szerzej, żeby mężczyzna mógł wejść.

\- Dzień dobry. - odpowiedział z bułgarskim akcentem przyglądał się jak chłopiec zamyka za nim drzwi. - Wiesz, gdzie jest twój ojciec? - dodał, zanim Ślizgon zdążył coś powiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że wyszedł. - rzekł. Jego ojciec zazwyczaj był poza domem przez większość czasu. - Chce Pan poczekać aż wróci? Wujek Ron też zaraz powinien być.

Pan Krum zmarszczył czoło a Albus tak naprawdę nie był pewien, czy wujek Ron wróci szybciej niż jego tata. Za każdym razem gdy wujek był w jednym pokoju z panem Krumem, można było wyczuć między nimi napięcie, w dużej mierze kreowane przez wujka, który wpatrywał się w drugiego czarodzieja złośliwie z powodów, których Albus nie mógł zrozumieć.

\- Sądzę, że poczekam. - powiedział. - O ile to nie problem.

Albus już miał go zaprowadzić do kuchni kiedy na dół zeszła jego matka z koszem do prania.

\- Viktor! - zawołała, gdy zobaczyła gościa, odłożyła kosz i przytuliła go. Następnie obróciła się do Albusa. - Jadłeś już?

\- Nie...

\- To musisz się pospieszyć! - powiedziała. - Trochę ludzi dzisiaj przyjdzie – będziemy potrzebować kuchni i jadalni! Więc pospiesz się! I obudź też Jamesa!

Albus jęknął i zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Raz jeszcze został zmuszony do siedzenia na górze podczas spotkania na dole. Dodatkowo, było to coś większego, skoro pojawił się pan Krum. Viktor Krum, jak Albus wiedział, był członkiem Bułgarskiego Ministerstwa Magii, a dokładniej Szefem Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Najprawdopodobniej musiał być świetnym graczem Quidditcha w młodości. Nie był pewien, w jaki sposób jego rodzina poznała się z nim ale wiedział dlaczego wpadł. Z powodu Aresa.

Każdego dnia począwszy od końca jego trzeciego roku nauki, wszyscy dookoła w domu rozmawiali o człowieku, który tak poważnie skrzywdził Jamesa poprzedniego roku. Joseph Delvin, członek Irlandzkiego Ministerstwa Magii, wpadał każdej soboty. Iwona Mazur, Polska Minister Magii, była u nich na obiedzie nie tak dawno temu. Rozmowa zawsze była długa i cicha, chociaż udało mu się zawsze podsłyszeć jej temat - gdzie Ares był i co w tym momencie robił. Jeśli miał być szczerym - nie przykładał do tego dużej uwagi. Jeśli chodzi o tą sprawę, wiedział już wszystko czego potrzebował i teraz chciał się trzymać z dala od kłopotów. Nie było jeszcze ani jednego roku w Hogwarcie, w którym nie byłby w jakimś niebezpieczeństwie.

Obecność pana Kruma jednak była istotna - Albus wiedział, że jest on zajęty sprawami swojego kraju i takie wezwanie go musiało znaczyć coś bardzo ważnego. Chłopiec koniec końców oczekiwał nie mniej niż pięćdziesięciu ludzi na tym spotkaniu, wliczając w to jego profesorów ze szkoły.

Doszedł w końcu do sypialni Jamesa a dźwięki rozmowy mamy i pana Kruma umilkły. Brat słuchał CSB* (Czarodziejskiej Sieci Bezprzewodowej) tak głośno, że Albus myślał, że drzwi z pewnością zostaną wyrwane z zawiasów przez te wycia. Dźwięki dudniących bębnów i piski gitar powiedziały mu, że James słucha swojego ulubionego zespołu, Dźwięków Tysiąca Testrali**.

Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył brata ruszającego głową w takt muzyki. Nie miał na sobie koszulki odsłaniając ładnie wyrzeźbioną treningami Quidditcha klatkę piersiową (oznaczoną teraz długą blizną od prawej strony) i poruszał szybko palcami naśladując grę na gitarze.

\- James! - próbował przekrzyczeć muzykę, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet przy otwartych drzwiach, wciąż była bardzo głośna i że brat i tak go nie usłyszał. - James! - powtórzył. - Mama mówi...

Gryfon wyłączył radio i odwrócił się do niego w ciszy.

\- A co z pukaniem? - zapytał.

Albus zignorował go.

\- Mama mówi, że masz iść zjeść śniadanie. - powiedział. - Znowu będziemy mieli tutaj trochę gości.

\- Tego niskiego blondyna? - zapytał James. - Devlina?

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może, nie wiem. Ale będzie ich naprawdę sporo. Pan Krum tu jest.

James wyglądał przez moment jakby chciał coś powiedzieć ale jednak zdecydował się włączyć z powrotem radio. Grająca muzyka zmusiła Albusa do zamknięcia drzwi – obawiał się późniejszego bólu głowy.

Mamrocząc do siebie, zaczął ponownie schodzić w dół i usłyszał wiele różnych głosów. Wydawało mu się, że było ich dwukrotnie więcej niż jak szedł na górę. Skierował się do jadalni i zaczął wpatrywać się w kuchnię. Wysoki, blady mężczyzna z przyciemnionymi okularami, którego Albus nie rozpoznawał, siedział obok pana Kruma. Czarodzieje cicho rozmawiali. Naprzeciwko Bułgara siedział niski, łysy mężczyzna, najbardziej przygarbiony ze wszystkich, ocierający sobie czoło chusteczką. Albus nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. Nie wiedział też kim była kłócąca się z nim kobieta, która - jak uświadomił sobie chłopiec w szoku - była niemal tak wysoka jak Hagrid.

Miała oliwkową skórę i nieco wyłupiaste czarne oczy dziwnie przypominające te, które posiadają kamienni strażnicy Hogwartu. Jej włosy były gładkie, nie potargane. Lekko siwiały. Mówiła z dużą pewnością siebie głosem gardłowym, głośnym i wyraźnym, co sprawiało, że rozmowa była dobrze słyszalna w drugim pokoju.

\- Au contraire, Meester Tommelson.*** - powiedziała, potrząsając dużą dłonią w powietrzu w kierunku świszczącego mężczyzny. – To nie kwestia wiedzy, a igno'ancji! Olbzymi nie słyszały nawet takiego nazwiska... Waddleswo'th… Nie mają powodu, by wspierać ani jego ani A'esa...

Albus zwrócił teraz swoją uwagę na matkę, która była odwrócona do niego plecami i przygotowywała herbatę dla gości. Była jedyną osobą w tym pokoju, która wiedziała, że podsłuchuje, więc opuścił kuchnię i zamierzał skierować się na górę, by nie wgłębiać się dalej w tą ważną rozmowę. Wtedy też zauważył, że drzwi wejściowe nie były zamknięte.  
Jego rodzice stali się tego lata bardzo surowi odnośnie zabezpieczenia domu i ciągle przypominali im, że drzwi mają być zamknięte. Co więcej, jego ojciec nałożył dodatkowe magiczne ochrony na całą rezydencję, upierając się, że przyda się każde dodatkowe zabezpieczenie. Tak więc podszedł do drzwi i zaczął sięgać do zamka. W tym momencie otworzyły się.

Chłopiec odskoczył od drzwi z zaskoczenia i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim tatą. Przez moment gapili się na siebie, po czym Albus zrealizował swój pierwotny plan pójścia na górę.

Podczas tego lata wyczuwalne było między nimi spore napięcie. Od momentu katastrofy pod koniec poprzedniego roku szkolnego, obydwoje wydawali się być niechętni do zainicjowania rozmowy. Albus wiedział, że jego ojciec czuje się okropnie z powodu tego co się stało - to Harry wypuścił i Aresa i Fango Wilde'a z Azkabanu (chociaż w innym czasie i z innych powodów, ale wciąż!) a teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, iż syn zna jego błędy. Podobnie, Ślizgon nie był w stanie wybaczyć mu całkowicie nawet wiedząc, że ojciec bardzo cierpi. Sytuacja między nimi wydaje się coraz bardziej napięta każdego dnia i naprawdę smutne było to, że Al nie widział żadnego rozwiązania. Od zawsze idealizował, ubóstwiał swojego ojca ale po poznaniu jego błędów trudno mu było go wspierać. Dodatkowo, rozmowy między nimi były krótkie i odbywały się tylko kiedy były niezbędne, uczestniczyli też we wspólnej rozmowie jedynie w towarzystwie większej ilości osób.

Na szczęście, wszyscy dookoła byli zbyt zajęci, by dostrzec tą sytuację. James obsesyjnie trenował Quidditcha (był bardzo zmotywowany, ponieważ w ostatnim roku przegrał finały) a Lily nie mogła się doczekać nadchodzącego roku i siedziała zakopana w książkach, przez co spędzała masę czasu z Rose. Jedynie jego matka wydawała się zauważać gęstniejącą atmosferę pomiędzy swoim mężem i synem i wyglądała na zdeterminowaną, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Często subtelnie proponowała mu wspólne spędzenie czasu z ojcem, co Albus z powodzeniem ignorował.

Unikanie czasu wspólnego z tatą stało się trudniejsze zwłaszcza od połowy lipca. Harry stracił stanowisko Szefa Biura Aurorów pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego a w lipcu oficjalnie odszedł z Ministerstwa Magii i teraz jest bezrobotny. Wywarło to niezłe zamieszanie w mediach, chociaż według jego matki, ojciec miał dobre powody, żeby to zrobić i postąpił właściwie. Teraz spędzał więcej czasu w domu, przeważnie gotując obiady i zawsze zajmował się tajemniczymi rzeczami a ludzie z innych krajów okupowali jego kuchnię.  
Albus rzucił się na łóżko i pozwolił, by jego myśli zaczęły wędrować. Wciąż starał się przypomnieć sobie chociaż kawałki snu, ale ten powoli znikał z jego głowy i niejasne szczegóły oddalały się jeszcze bardziej. Wpatrując się w sufit, doszedł do wniosku, że usłyszał stukanie. Tak, głośne stukanie - teraz słyszał je wyraźnie...

Wyprostował się na łóżku, zupełnie jak rano, po czym odwrócił się w stronę okna, gdzie przysiadła sobie piękna puszysta sówka i pukała mu w szybę. Podszedł do okna i otworzył je, wpuszczając Huncwota, który podleciał do łóżka i upuścił na kołdrę kopertę. Albus podniósł ją i zobaczył swoje imię nabazgrane bardzo niechlujnie na przedzie. Otworzył ją i od razu zaczął czytać list od Morrisona.

 

_Al,_

_Dostałem miotłę. Jeden ze starszych modeli albo jak moja mama mówi "klasyczna". W każdym razie jest chyba przyzwoita jak na dzisiejsze standardy. Nazywa się Nimbus Dwa Tysiące. Myślę, że w tym roku na serio spróbuję dostać się do drużyny._

_Serio, nie ściemniam tym razem._

_To kiepsko, że różni ludzie kręcą się na okrągło po twoim domu ale przynajmniej wiesz coś więcej z tego wszystkiego. Słyszałeś o tym, co się teraz dzieje? Są zamieszki i ludzie zewsząd protestują przed Ministerstwem, czyste szaleństwo. Każdy myśli inaczej o tym całym zamieszaniu z Aresem._

_Mam nadzieję, że to grzmotnie ale raz, bo nie chcę, żeby anulowani wycieczki do Hogsmeade w tym roku, tak jak się to stało w poprzednim._

_Tak czy inaczej, napisałem do Scorpiusa i powiedział mi, że czeka na list ze szkoły, żeby iść na Pokątną. Jest szansa, że spotkamy się tam wszyscy razem? Tak się nudziłem w te wakacje - utknąłem w tym cholernym domu z siostrą._

_Do zobaczenia, Morrison._

_P.S. Ani brody ani wąsów. Kiepsko, kiepsko._

 

Albus zachichotał na list przyjaciela ale ubaw nie trwał długo. Sekundę po tym jak odłożył papier, usłyszał za sobą nieprzyjemny głos.

\- Dobrze, teraz ja wyślę list.

Zostawił drzwi otwarte i teraz tego żałował. Rose weszła mu do pokoju i próbowała nakłonić Huncwota, żeby siedział nieruchomo.

\- Pozwolisz mu chociaż odpocząć? - zapytał zirytowany. - Dopiero co wrócił.

\- Nic mu nie będzie, Albusie. - rzekła Rose. - Sowy są bardzo wytrwałe. - dodała, wciąż zmagając się ze stworzeniem. Potter dostrzegł w jej dłoni bardzo grubą kopertę, jakby napisała więcej stron niż zwykle.

\- Widzę, że masz dużo do powiedzenia Donny'emu... - zaczął groźnie.

\- Już ci powiedziałam, że to do ani jednego ani drugiego. - powiedziała, kiedy Huncwot nadal skakał dookoła, odmawiając spokojnego stania. Chłopiec był zadowolony z walki, w jakiej bierze udział ptak. - Nie znasz osoby, do której piszę.

\- Ach tak? - zaszydził. - To jak on ją znajdzie?

Rose przewróciła oczami.

\- Sowy są magicznymi stworzeniami. Znajdują ludzi, ponieważ listy, które piszemy, są specjalne. A teraz, pozwól mi to zrobić! - powiedziała, przywiązując w końcu list do nóżki Huncwota. Sowa wydała z siebie niezadowolony huknięcie.

\- A, tak, przepraszam. - odpowiedział Albus. - Już wychodzę z twojego pokoju. - dodał, przewracając oczami, po czym zaczął drapać pieszczotliwie sowę po dziobie i usłyszał o wiele bardziej zadowalające huknięcia. - A teraz zanieś mu to. - rzekł cicho. - I podziób do trochę. Mocno.

\- Albusie, to straszne co mówisz! - krzyknęła Rose. - I poza tym, powiedziałam ci już, że to nie do Charliego lub Donny'ego, więc przestań zachowywać się jak głupek!

Przeniosła Huncwota do okna, kiedy Ślizgon śpiewnym głosem nucił "kłamczucha". Dziewczyna wyrzuciła go, lecz sowa opadła o dwa-trzy centymetry w dół z powodu ciężkiego listu. Potem zamknęła okno i zarzuciła włosami zanim się odezwała do kuzyna.

\- Wiesz co? - powiedziała. - Jesteś bardzo niedojrzały.

Minęła go i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając Albusa samego. Położył się więc po raz kolejny na łóżku, pogrążając się w myśleniu. Spędził całe popołudnie w swoim pokoju, głównie nudząc się. Słyszał okazjonalne otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi wejściowych, dźwięk przesuwanych zamków i to byłoby tyle. Miał jednak towarzystwo. Lily i Hugo do niego przyszli dopytując się dlaczego nie mogą posiedzieć na dole. Nie byli zachwyceni jego odpowiedziami.

\- Mówiłem wam już. - oznajmił zaniepokojony tym jak go molestowali. - Mamy górskie trolle w domu, nie jest bezpiecznie na dole. Pozwólmy dorosłym się tym zająć, dobra?  
Hugo zmarszczył brwi lecz Lily nadal się upierała.

\- Mamy dwanaście lat i nie jesteśmy głupi. - powiedziała. - Wiemy, że mają ogromne spotkanie na dole. Na temat tego faceta, o którym wszyscy mówią? Tego, który was porwał w zeszłym roku?

Albus przewrócił oczami i ciężko westchnął.

\- Nie wiem. - odpowiedział i tym razem było to kłamstwem jedynie w połowie. Nie znał żadnych detali z rozmowy toczonej na dole. - Nie martwcie się tym.

\- Nie martwię się. - odpowiedziała Lily w przeciwieństwie do Hugona, który milczał wymownie ukazując swoje przerażenie. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Albus odwrócił się gotów wyprosić osobę, która ponownie nie zapukała, lecz była to jego matka. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, jakby wcześniej się z kimś spierała ale zaraz się trochę rozpogodziła jak dostrzegła w jego pokoju Lilkę i Hugona.

\- Możecie już zejść na obiad. - powiedziała do całej trójki. - Mamy gulasz z kurczaka.

\- Spotkanie się skończyło? - zapytał Al.

\- Wszyscy już wychodzą. A tak przy okazji, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, przyszła poczta. - powiedziała, pokazując trzy koperty. - Ten najcięższy jest Twój, Albusie. Muszę jeszcze dać Jamesowi i Rose po jednym...

Odwróciła się i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Hugo i Lily od razu rozerwali swoje koperty, by zobaczyć, czego potrzebują do szkoły ale Albus badał swoją ze zdziwieniem. Faktycznie była cięższa niż zwykle.

\- Zaawansowane eliksiry? - jego siostra przeczytała głośno. - W ogóle nie patrzyłam na eliksiry w wakacje! Kto to ustalał?

Ślizgon nie słuchał jednak. Otworzył list i zobaczył zwyczajową listę podręczników, i oczywiście, w górnym rogu znajdowała się książka z zaawansowanych eliksirów. Na wykazie znalazła się także "Standardowa Księga Zaklęć: Stopień Czwarty" i uaktualnione wydanie "Tysiąca Magicznych Ziół i Grzybów". Nie było nic nowego, więc nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego list wydawał się być cięższy.

\- Al, upuściłeś coś. - powiedział Hugo, schylając się i podnosząc złożony papier. - Wypadło ci z koperty... – dodał, wręczając kartkę starszemu chłopcu. Albus rozłożył list. Szczęka niemal mu opadła, gdy zobaczył srebrną odznakę wypadającą na łóżko. Najpierw jednak zdecydował się przeczytać list.

 

_Szanowny Panie Potter,_

_Z przyjemnością informujemy Pana, że został Pan wybrany kapitanem Drużyny Quidditcha Slytherinu. Taki honor został Panu przyznany z uwagi na wyjątkowe umiejętności, zdolności przywódcze i widoczną miłość do tego sportu._

_Musi Pan jednak wiedzieć, że to nie tylko zaszczyt ale również obowiązki, które musi Pan spełniać, żeby utrzymać tę pozycję. Kapitan Drużyny Quidditcha musi posiadać duże osiągnięcia naukowe, wykazywać dojrzałość i być przykładem dla innych uczniów. Każda oznaka złego zachowania lub słabszych ocen może skutkować ewentualnym usunięciem ze stanowiska Kapitana._

_Do zadań Kapitana należy układanie planu ćwiczeń, wybór członków Drużyny a także radzenie z sytuacjami, w które uwikłani są zawodnicy. Kapitan Quidditcha musi także wykazywać się uczciwością na boisku oraz wymieniać uściski dłoni z pozostałymi Kapitanami. Z życzeniami dobrego dnia i powodzenia w związku z nową funkcją,_

_Dyrektor Minerva McGonagall._

 

Albus wpatrywał się w podpis na dole a potem kolejny raz przeczytał list. Jego oddech przyspieszył. Lily i Hugo wciąż ze sobą rozmawiali, nie zauważając co się dzieje. Podniósł dużą odznakę z wygrawerowaną na niej literą "K". Wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Hej, nie idziesz...? - zaczął Hugo ale Ślizgon już opuszczał pokój. Wciąż trzymał złożoną kartkę i srebrną odznakę w dłoni, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi. Komu powinien powiedzieć pierwszemu? Mamie? Nie... Jamesowi. Chciał, żeby to James dowiedział się pierwszy. Bratu, który do tej pory, będąc już na szóstym roku, ani razu nie był kapitanem drużyny, kiedy to Albus został nim na czwartym.

Wtem zobaczył Jamesa biegnącego ku niemu. Poniósł więc rękę, by pokazać mu odznakę...

\- Bum! - krzyknął Gryfon, zatrzymując się i pokazując mu swoją własną. - Jestem Kapitanem Quidditcha już drugi rok z rzędu...!

Albus nadal trzymał w górze ślizgońską odznakę i James urwał monolog. Przyjrzał się jej, jakby była fałszywa.

\- Jak to możliwe? - powiedział po potwierdzeniu jej autentyczności. - Przecież ledwo skończyłeś jedenaście lat...!

Chłopiec zignorował ten docinek, z zachwytem uciszając brata spojrzeniem. Oboje gapili się na siebie przez chwilę, którą w końcu przerwał James.

\- Okej. - powiedział. - Wiec obydwaj jesteśmy Kapitanami naszych drużyn, tak? W porządku. I tak jestem lepszym graczem od ciebie, więc udowodnię też, że jestem o wiele lepszym kapitanem...

Albus zaśmiał się zimno.

\- Zobaczymy. - zaszydził, patrząc bratu prosto w oczy i próbując zachowywać się nonszalancko. Oboje kręcili się nieco w miejscu, aż wreszcie James zaczął schodzić na dół a Al skierował się ku piętru, chcąc pokazać odznakę matce, która była przecież profesjonalnym graczem. Doszedł do pokoju rodziców i zobaczył, że drzwi były lekko uchylone. Wtedy też usłyszał coś co brzmiało jak szlochanie.

Natychmiast zatrzymał się w miejscu i przysunął ucho do drzwi.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry... - powiedziała łagodnie Ginny.

\- Mój syn mnie nienawidzi. - oznajmił ojciec i Albus zauważył, że jednak nie płakał, ale był blisko.

\- Wcale cię nie nienawidzi. - odpowiedziała ponuro mama. - Jak możesz tak myśleć? Ma dopiero czternaście lat - dużo teraz przeżywa, to wszystko! Nie pamiętasz jaki byłeś w jego wieku?

\- Walczyłem ze smokami! - niemal krzyknął Harry. - I z druzgotkami...

Nastąpiła krótka cisza, zakłócona jedynie dźwiękiem sprężyn łóżka. Oczywistym było, że Ginny siadła obok męża.

\- Musisz po prostu spędzić z nim trochę więcej czasu, to wszystko.

\- Byłem jego bohaterem. - powiedział tata stłumionym głosem, jakby usta zakrywał dłonią. - Teraz nawet ze mną nie rozmawia. Ledwo na mnie patrzy. Nawet James taki nie jest, mimo, że to on został...

\- Harry, posłuchaj mnie. - ucięła mu matka. - Nie możesz być jego bohaterem wiecznie. Każdy popełnia błędy i Albus to widzi. Teraz musisz być po prostu jego ojcem, spędzić z nim więcej czasu. Dzieci dostały dzisiaj listy - powinieneś iść z nami na Pokątną...

\- Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie. - powiedział. - Może będę musiał się udać do Panamy. San ma przewagę i sądzi, że Ares ma bazę na wyspie.

\- No cóż, zrobisz to, co będziesz musiał. - powiedziała matka. - Ale myślę, że potrzebujesz czasu na rozwiązanie sprawy z Albusem. On...

Chłopiec odszedł niezadowolony od drzwi, ściskając w dłoni odznakę kapitana tak mocno, że aż go ręka rozbolała. Nagle poczuł chęć, żeby nie mówić o tym żadnemu z rodziców...

 

* **CBS** \- Czarodziejska Sieć Bezprzewodowa – z ang. WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network). Dość popularna stacja wśród czarodziejów. Jednym z jej programów była Potterwarta (Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci I). Nie jestem pewna czy było to gdzieś dokładnie tłumaczone w książce, więc pokusiłam się o własne tłumaczenie. Skrót dopasowałam, żeby pasowało wzorem oryginału. Jeśli ktoś słyszał lub wie o innym tłumaczeniu, proszę dać znać :D

** **Dźwięki Tysiąca Testrali** – czarodziejski zespół muzyczny wymyślony na potrzeby „Mrocznego Sojuszu" przez autora oryginału

*** **„Au contraire, Meester Tommelson"** – z franc. „Wręcz przeciwnie, panie Tommelson"


	3. Zbawienie Różdżek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Autor oryginału: Vekin87
> 
> Link do oryginału: s/5785145/1/Albus-Potter-and-the-Rise-of-the-Dark-Alliance
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

# Rozdział 3

## Zbawienie Różdżek

Albus koniec końców powiedział rodzicom o odznace ale bardziej z konieczności niż z własnych chęci. James zachwycał się swoją funkcją kapitana tak bardzo, że Al wątpił w to czy poprzedniego roku czegoś się nauczył i poczuł się zobowiązany do ogłoszenia pełnionego stanowiska, aby uniknąć kolejnego "Jamesa Wspaniałego". Nadal jednak przemilczał parę spraw.

Nie wspomniał nikomu o tym, że podsłuchiwał i zamiast tego, zastanawiał się nad tym w pokoju. Myśl, że ojciec miał takie odczucia - że nienawidzi go własny syn - była naprawdę nieprzyjemna, chociaż naprawdę nie widział sposobu, żeby mu udowodnić, że tak wcale nie jest. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że nie widział go już jak bohatera. Miał jednak nadzieję, że ojciec spędzi z nim trochę czasu, ewentualnie rozwiążą parę nieporozumień podczas zakupów na Pokątnej, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

\- Tata nie idzie z nami? - zapytała Lily, kiedy wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół kominka.

Matka zacisnęła usta.

\- Obawiam się, że nie. - odpowiedziała. - Nie dał rady. Pilna sprawa.

\- Ale tata już nie pracuje. - stwierdziła z zamyśleniem Lilka.

\- Nie martw się o to. - powiedział wujek Ron, klepiąc ją po ramieniu. - Tak czy inaczej, będziemy mieli dzisiaj masę frajdy, prawda? - zapytał i po pomieszczeniu przeszedł pomruk zgody.

Wujek Ron stanął za Lily z dwojgiem dzieci i żoną. Ciocia Hermiona, która nie musiała iść dzisiaj do pracy, miała im towarzyszyć przez całe zakupy, podobnie jak jego matka.

\- Ustawcie się, ustawcie. Weźcie dużo proszku. - powiedziała Ginny.

James ustawił się pierwszy, wyglądając na bardzo rozleniwionego. Dopiero co się obudził mimo, że był stosunkowo późny ranek. Wziął nieco proszku z miski, którą wyciągała ku niemu matka i rzucił w ogień mamrocząc "Ulica Pokątna".

Płomienie w kominku natychmiast zmieniły kolor na szmaragdowy. Jamie wkroczył w nie i zniknął.

\- Lily, ty następna. - powiedziała mama.

Gryfonka zrobiła to samo. Potem ustawił się Hugo.

\- Pamiętaj, Hugo. - powiedział wujek Ron, kiedy jego syn wpatrywał się w ogień. - Trzymaj łokcie przy sobie, brodę w dół, oczy zamknij...

\- Będzie dobrze, tato. - odpowiedział Hugo i wkroczył w zielone płomienie, natychmiast znikając.

\- Albus, twoja kolej. - powiedziała Ginny, podając mu miskę.

Wziął nieco proszku, rzucił w ogień i powiedział głośno i wyraźnie:

\- Ulica Pokątna!

Zrobił krok do przodu i natychmiast poczuł jak się kręci - zamknął oczy i usta, by nie wdychać sadzy.

Chwilę później był już zadowolony z podróży. Odwrócił się do rodzeństwa i Hugona, po czym rozejrzał się po dobrze znanym Pubie. Z niewielkim zaskoczeniem zauważył, że otoczenie nie wygląda tak jak zwykle.

Pub był niemal pusty, parę osób wydawało się być zadowolonym mogąc wypić tylko jeden napój i wyjść. Chociaż nie było zbyt cicho, klienci woleli mówić szeptem i mruczeć niż rozmawiać normalnie. Niektórzy z nich rzucali im dziwne spojrzenia. Hugo i Lily też to zauważyli, ponieważ wyglądali na dość spiętych. Z drugiej strony, James wyglądał, jakby w ogóle się tym nie przejmował i opierał się nonszalancko o ścianę.

Przy kolejnym błysku płomieni, w Pubie pojawił się wujek Ron.

\- Wszyscy cali? - zapytał.

Albus odpowiedział wraz z paroma innymi osobami a Rose zaczęła przyglądać się Hannah, właścicielce i żonie Neville'a. Jej okrągła twarz miała ponury wyraz gdy wycierała brudną szklankę szmatką, spoglądając przez swoje długie blond włosy na klientów. Wydawała się nie zauważać ich przybycia.

Ginny i ciocia Hermiona przybyły następne i w tym właśnie momencie wujek Ron ogłosił:

\- Okej, chodźmy! - zawołał fałszywie wesoło.

\- Dlaczego się tak na nas patrzą? - zapytała jego córka ale Hermiona uciszyła ją.

\- Zaraz troszeczkę wyjaśnię. - powiedział cicho wujek jak tylko wyszli z Pubu.

Podeszli do dużej, ceglanej ściany z którą zazwyczaj mieli problem. Albus był wdzięczny, że jest z nimi ciocia Hermiona i jego matka, bo one wiedziały co robić. Obie wyciągnęły różdżki ale to ciocia otwarła przejście na Pokątną.

Ulica była tak samo zapełniona i zatłoczona jak zwykle, dzięki czemu wydawała się być bardziej znajoma niż Pub Hannah. Ludzi wchodzi i wychodzili ze sklepów głośno komentując ceny a dzieci ekscytowały się rzeczami z Markowego Sklepu Quidditcha. Ale jednak nadal obecnie było napięcie, którego Albus nie potrafił wyjaśnić - było to dziwne uczucie, że dzieje się coś o czym nie wiedział. Mijający ich szybko ludzie, wyglądali jakby się gdzieś bardzo spieszyli.

\- Więc dlaczego tak się na nas patrzyli, tatusiu? - Rose podeszła do swojego ojca, który spacerował w pobliżu dzieci. Jego żona wyznaczała kierunek a Albus zwolnił, starając się usłyszeć rozmowę.

Wujek Ron wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ministerstwo nie jest teraz zbyt popularne, Różyczko. Dużo ludzi myśli, że wybieramy złe... rozwiązania. Biedna Hannah nawet traci klientów, bo wiedzą, że się z nami przyjaźni.

\- Więc ludzie są źli na ciebie? - zapytał Hugo, wyglądając na zmartwionego.

\- Na mnie, na twoją mamę, na wujka Harry'ego...

\- Ron! - upomniała go ciocia Hermiona z przodu grupy. - Nie mów tak! Nikt nie jest zły na kogoś - mają po prostu odmienne opinie...

Jak tylko to powiedziała, jakiś dość młody człowiek z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami i chudej twarzy przeszedł obok nich szybko - na tyle, że uderzył Jamesa w ramię.

\- Hej, uważaj jak łazisz! - krzyknął Jamie, zataczając się od siły uderzenia.

Albus wiedział, że jego brat nigdy nie wycofywał się z walki i w przeciągu paru sekund zrobiło mu się przykro na myśl o tamtym chłopaku. James był całkiem dobry w bójkach, ale tamta osoba kontynuowała swój marsz, nawet się nie odwracając.

\- Uważaj, kolego! - zawołał za oddalającą się postacią wujek Ron.

\- Nie wszczynaj burdy... - powiedziała ciocia Hermiona.

\- Nie wszczynam! - odpowiedział jej. - Uderzył mojego siostrzeńca...

\- Nie mogę się doczekać pełnoletniości. - powiedział z irytacją James, wciąż patrząc na odchodzącego czarodzieja z wyciągniętą różdżką. Mając szesnaście lat, dzielił go jedynie rok od możliwości używania magii poza terenem szkoły.

\- Jestem pewna, że nie chciał na ciebie wpaść. - Albus usłyszał głos matki z przodu grupy. - Po prostu się spieszył. – dodała uspokajająco.

James parsknął z niedowierzaniem i Ślizgon nie mógł go za to winić. Młody człowiek, który wpadł na niego, nie był jedyną osobą rzucającą nienawistne spojrzenia w ich kierunku. Porównując dosyć spokojnych klientów Pubu Hannah do przechodniów, ci drudzy wydawali z siebie zdegustowane i obrzydliwe odgłosy, kiedy obok nich przechodzili.

Chłopiec zauważył, że on i jego brat byli adresatami większości takich zachowań w porównaniu do reszty rodziny - bez wątpienia dlatego, że obydwaj wyglądali niemal kropka w kropkę jak ich ojciec, który obecnie był największym pariasem w całym świecie czarodziejów. Nie zauważył tego przez całe lato, ponieważ zazwyczaj przebywał w domu, ale teraz, kiedy był na zewnątrz, dotarło do niego, że spadek popularności jego ojca nie był tylko wymysłem mediów. To, co napisano o Harrym Potterze w zeszłym roku, zmartwiło nie tylko jego. Nie tylko on już nie uważał swojego ojca za bohatera.

Z nagłym wstrząsem uświadomił sobie jak trudno musi być ojcu chodzić pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, bo na pewno było o wiele gorzej niż jak szedł on. Następnie zdał sobie sprawę, że ojciec prawdopodobnie na to zasłużył. Koniec końców, był winny. Potem poczuł coś na kształt winy za taki sposób myślenia. Zmarszczył brwi, zauważając swoje sprzeczne odczucia. Przez moment zapragnął móc wyłączyć swój mózg tak jak ten idiota Eckley...

\- Dobra, wiemy gdzie idziemy? - zapytał wujek Ron kiedy zatrzymali się na środku ulicy. - Rozumiem, nie mamy pojęcia. Okej, podzielmy się na grupy i zobaczmy kto czego potrzebuje.

Każdy coś powiedział, lecz Albus nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa.

\- Mogę pójść na własną rękę. - oznajmił głośno James.

Wujek Ron zachichotał.

\- A to dobre. - powiedział. - Dobra, co do tych grup...

\- Mówię poważnie. - odpowiedział Jamie. - Jestem jedyny z mojego roku, muszę iść po co innego. Mam SUMy w tym roku!

Albus wiedział, że jego brat chciał być samodzielny i nie kłamał. Zadziwiająco, wybrał dziewięć przedmiotów do egzaminów.

\- Może iść sam, Gin? - zapytał wujek odwracając się do swojej siostry. Ślizgon przyglądał się jak jego matka marszczy brwi.

\- Tak. - odpowiedziała. - Ale jeśli ktoś na ciebie wpadnie...

\- Wiem, wiem. - powiedział James, przewracając oczami. - Mam zwinąć się w kulkę i płakać o pomoc, prawda?

Ginny chciała zaoponować ale Gryfon już się odwrócił w drugą stronę.

\- Ten chłopak mnie wykończy. - stwierdziła mama. - Głośną muzyką i sowami stukającymi w okna...

\- Okej, wróćmy do nas. - powiedział wujek Ron, klaszcząc dłońmi. - Gin, co ty na to, żebyś wzięła Lily i Hugona a ja i Mionka pozostałą dwójkę? - zapytał kiwając głową a kierunku Rose i Albusa. Al jęknął cicho - nie chciał iść tylko z Rose. Nie wyraził jednak głośno sprzeciwu, więc jego matka zgodziła się na taki układ i rozdzielili się, wchodząc w dwie różne ulice.

\- To czego potrzebujecie? - zapytała ciocia Hermiona, gdy zaczęli spacerować po brukowanych uliczkach.

\- Lodów. - oznajmił wujek Ron, uśmiechając się szeroko i wskazując na lodziarnię nieopodal sklepów.

\- Potem. - powiedziała jego żona. - Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności. Apteka będzie w tą stronę...

Zakupy z ciocią Hermioną znacznie różniły się od zakupów z kimkolwiek innym. Były szybkie i efektowne, ciocia wiedziała gdzie i po co iść, nie rozpraszała się. W Aptece byli może z dziesięć minut a nawet wtedy spędzili sporo czasu szukając wujka Rona, który myszkował po sklepie jak małe dziecko.

Albusowi bardzo podobała się ta metoda zakupów - im szybciej, tym lepiej. Dzięki temu nie spędził z Rose więcej czasu niż było to konieczne. Co więcej, dziewczyna zaczęła się głośno domagać nowego kociołka wykonanego ze złota i zrobiła wszystko, co było w jej mocy, próbując wymusić na rodzicach kupno wielkiej księgi dotyczącej roślin. Wujek Ron niemal był gotów spełnić zachciankę córki, lecz ciocia Hermiona była ostrzejsza.

Jeszcze jednym dobrym powodem do pośpiechu było poczucie ciągłego zagrożenia. Większość ludzi gapiła się na nich, gdy wchodzili do kolejnych sklepów a właściciele nie wydawali się być tym zachwyceni. Ciocia wydawała się być na to całkiem obojętna ("Nie ma znaczenia, co o tobie myślą. - powiedziała do Rose. - Ważne jest to, co ty myślisz o sobie samej.") i trzymała męża z dala od kłopotów. Wujek Ron wydawał się nie potrafić lekceważyć spojrzeń przechodniów. Kiedy jakaś młoda dziewczyna przypadkowo wpadła na Rose (i naprawdę wyglądało to na przypadek) nakrzyczał na nią tak głośno, że biedna aż uciekła ze łzami w oczach.

\- Myślisz, że moja mama przechodzi przez to samo? - zapytał Albus swojego wujka, kiedy przyglądali się półkom w sklepie z pergaminami. - Przez te okropne spojrzenia?

\- Wątpię. - odpowiedział wujek. - Jeśli mam być szczery, gapią się ze względu na mnie. Aurorzy nie są teraz zbyt popularni. I nie skłamię mówiąc, że to po prostu śmieszne! Złapaliśmy setki czarnych czarodziejów, potem jeden się wymyka i nagle wszyscy jesteśmy usuwani...!

Po sklepie z pergaminami, zostało już tylko jedno miejsce do odwiedzenia. Szaty na Każdą Okazję Madame Malkin mieściły się w dalszym odcinku ulicy Pokątnej, całkiem niedaleko Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i było podstawowym miejscem doboru szat dla uczniów. Rose rozprawiała po drodze na temat tego, że jej szaty są już za krótkie a Albus - którego szaty miał rozmiar wręcz idealny pomimo tego, iż urósł kilka centymetrów, zmusił się do poczekania aż kuzynka będzie miała komplet garderoby.

\- Wciąż mam wrażenie, że są odrobinę zbyt ciasne. - powiedziała uprzejmie Rose do starszej i surowo wyglądającej kobiety zajmującej się szpilkami na czarnych szatach dziewczynki.

\- Pozwól, że przyniosę większy rozmiar. - powiedziała Madame Malkin, wychodząc do pokoju z tyłu pomieszczenia.

\- Mamusiu, spójrz na te piękne suknie! - krzyknęła Rose wskazując na bardzo ładny komplet jasnobłękitnych szat, wiszących z resztą tych nudnych.

\- Nie jesteśmy tutaj, żeby ją kupić. - powiedziała ciocia Hermiona. - Przyjdziemy tu innego dnia. Teraz wybieramy szaty do Hogwartu.

Rose wydała z siebie zirytowany dźwięk a Albus przewrócił oczami i odwrócił krzesło, na którym siedział w stronę okna. Wiedział, że Gryfonka nie byłaby tak wybredna i ciężka - i nie zwracałaby się do swojej matki "mamusiu", gdyby byli tu jej dwaj idiotyczni przyjaciele lub Mirra.

Mirra. Sama myśl o niej wydawała się być miłym uprzyjemnieniem dzisiejszego, raczej nudnawego dnia. Na koniec roku pocałowała go w policzek. Zastanawiał się czy zrobi to ponownie kiedyś potkają się na peronie za kilka dni...

\- Czemu się tak szczerzysz? - usłyszał głos swojego wujka, który wyrwał go z zadumy.

\- Ech? Nic, nic. - powiedział próbując przybrać kamienny wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie wciskaj mi kitu. - powiedział wujek Ron, przyciągając do niego swoje własne krzesło, podczas gdy Madame Malkin wróciła i rozpoczęła rozmowę z Rose i ciocią Hermioną. - Widziałem ten głupkowaty uśmiech. O kim myślałeś? - dopytywał.

\- O nikim... niczym. - odpowiedział Albus czując jak czerwienią mu się policzki.

Kontynuował więc wyglądanie przez okno i dostrzegł, że ludzie bardzo szybko maszerują. Wszyscy wydawali się spieszyć, tak jak chłopak, który wpadł na Jamesa.

\- Co tam się dzieje? - zapytał wujka, ciesząc się, że zyskał możliwość zmiany tematu.

Ron wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - odpowiedział szczerze. – Może mają na sprzedaż jakieś anty-autorskie plakietki lub coś w tym guście...

Ludzie nadal niemal biegali, lecz po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, można było stwierdzić, że byli jednocześnie bardzo ostrożni. Wszyscy kierowali się w pobliże Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Rose, odwracając się w stronę okna.

Madame Malkin cmoknęła, wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie i odwróciła dziewczynkę z powrotem w swoją stronę.

\- Powiedz mi, co tam się dzieje. - rozkazała swojemu ojcu i kuzynowi.

\- Rose, uważaj na swój ton. - pouczyła ją ciocia Hermiona, chociaż i ona zbliżyła się do okna, którędy przebiegało coraz więcej ludzi.

Nie dowiedzieli się co się wyprawia przez kolejnych parę minut, podczas których Rose upierała się na kolejny komplet szat. Kiedy w końcu wyszli, Madame Malkin potrząsnęła głową, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

\- Dobra, dowiedzmy się o co chodzi. - stwierdził wujek Ron.

Poprowadził ich w dół ulicy, w kierunku Alei Nokturnu, gdzie zgromadziło się ponad sto osób.

Wkroczyli w tłum i skierowali się ku środkowi, gdzie mogli wszystko zobaczyć. Na przedzie tłumu, tuż przy granicy z ulicą Nokturnu, wzniesiono małą drewnianą scenę. Nie była wysoka - miała może z cztery, pięć stóp nad ziemią - ale była przestronna, jakby mogło się na niej zmieścić z dziesięciu mężczyzn. Stał na niej jednakże tylko jeden człowiek, wyglądający przynajmniej osobliwie.

Był bardzo szczupły i wyglądał na kogoś w średnim wieku, jego cera była bardzo blada a rysy miał szpiczaste, zwłaszcza podbródek i długi, zadarty nos. Najbardziej jednak rzucającą się w oczy cechą fizycznego wyglądu były ciemne włosy kolorem zbliżone do zupy pomidorowej, co sprawiało, że przypominał wujka Billa. Były długie i proste - wydawały się lśnić w słońcu. Dopełnieniem jego osobliwego wyglądu był bajkowy niebieski garnitur z żółtym krawatem - wyglądał nieskazitelnie w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Człowiek ten, mogący być Weasley'em gdyby tylko włosy miał nieco jaśniejsze, stał twarzą w kierunku tłumu i entuzjastycznie wymachiwał rękoma na pokaz. Wyglądał, jakby przemawiał i nauczał. Jego małe, paciorkowate niebieskie oczy skupiały się na tłumie, gdy się odzywał.

\- I jak widzicie, moi bracia czarodzieje, moi magiczni bracia, nawet w tak mrocznych czasach to zjednoczenie nas podtrzymuje na duchu. To ramię czarodzieja lub czarownicy obok nas powstrzymuje nas od zapadnięcia w bardzo głęboki sen, w którym jesteśmy prześladowani przez cienie naszej przeszłości i gdzie na próżno marzymy o idealnej przyszłości. Ale nie ma sensu marzyć, moi przyjaciele. Nie, kiedy tak się dzieje w naszym świecie. Słyszeliście ich kłamstwa, moi drodzy? Czytacie gazety? Ministerstwo jest ślepe, niezdecydowane - nie chce ani walczyć ani się poddać. Mówią, że nie powinniśmy być przygotowani na wojnę. Ja zaś mówię... że zawsze powinniśmy być przygotowani!

Rozległ się szum aplauzu, po czym ludzie zaczęli gorączkowo szeptać. Albus zrozumiał dlaczego ludzie tak się przysłuchiwali temu mężczyźnie. Czarodziej, kimkolwiek był, posiadał niezwykle rzadką umiejętność modulacji głosu. Przemawiał głośno i wyraźnie z poczuciem potężnej pewności siebie, co przyprawiało Albusa o ciarki. Co więcej, jego ton głosu wydawał się być podlizujący się i jednocześnie przekonujący, że chłopiec pomyślał, iż ten człowiek zawsze ma jakieś asy w rękawie. Wydawał się być osobą, która - posiadając odpowiednio dużo czasu - mogła przekonać kogoś, że tak naprawdę nie istnieje.

\- Pomyślcie! - zagrzmiał rudowłosy mężczyzna, zaczynając krążyć powoli po swojej scenie z uniesionym ku górze palcem. - Cofnijcie się o dwadzieścia lat wstecz. Pamiętacie, jak wyglądał wtedy świat? Dla tych z was, którzy byli zbyt młodzi, by pamiętać, pozwólcie, że opowiem wam. Strach. Chaos. Choć Voldemort upadł, to chaos pozostał. Jego zwolennicy chodzili po świetle dziennym! Kto ich powstrzymał od odrodzenia się ich mistrza? Kto wymierzył im sprawiedliwość? Ministerstwo?

Rozległo się jeszcze więcej mruczenia, choć nikt nie odpowiedział głośno na pytanie, które wydawało się być retorycznym.

\- Nie! Ministerstwo Magii zgadzało się na ugody i współpracowało z nimi! Współczuli im i wybaczali, pozwolili kobietom i mężczyznom - ludziom, którzy mordowali i torturowali naszych bliskich - pozostać na wolności! Z jakiego powodu? Kruczków prawnych! Z "braku dowodów"?!

Nastąpiło głośne buczenie i Al obejrzał się. Wujek Ron stał parę ludzi za nim, nie odzywając się i wyglądając na zmartwionego. Ciocia Hermiona i Rose trzymały się z dala od tłumu.

\- Nasze Ministerstwo udowodniło już, że jest nieskuteczne jeśli chodzi o nasze bezpieczeństwo - nie są w stanie obronić nas, gdy grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo! Kto więc się postawi? Kto stanie twarzą w twarz z tyranią? Na pewno nie Ministerstwo, które przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat z powodzeniem aresztowało tylko połowę Śmierciożerców, tylko połowę zwolenników Voldemorta. Więc kto? Powiem wam kto. Ja. I wy!

Kontynuował swoją przechadzkę w tę i z powrotem. Głowę uniósł ku górze z godnością. Jego następne słowa zostały wypowiedziane o wiele gwałtowniej niż poprzednie i wydawały się być skierowane bardziej ku niebu niż ludzi przed nim, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z zachwytem.

\- Obywatele nie mogą się dłużej chować i liczyć na to, że będziemy działać. Wojna sprawia, że żołnierze się gromadzą. Kto stanie przed naszymi dziećmi? Ministerstwo, które odpuszczało już wcześniej, pozwalając, by ten sam czarodziej dwukrotnie zniszczył to, co dla nas ważne? Jeśli nasi ukochani są w niebezpieczeństwie, to my musimy ich ochronić!

Tłum zaczął wiwatować w geście aprobaty. Mężczyzna uniósł ręce jakby chciał kogoś objąć i nagle jego głos stał się mroczniejszy. Brzmiał na złego.

\- Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat nazywano nas "Renegatami", nazywano nas przestępcami i oskarżano nas o brak sumienia. Ale nie, moi przyjaciele, mamy sumienie a nawet coś znacznie lepszego. Mamy wolę! By walczyć za pokój i bezpieczeństwo - to nie jest kwestia wyboru lecz logicznego obowiązku, bez względu na moralność. Ludzie ukrywali się za niezaradnym rządem zdecydowanie za długo. Musimy się trzymać razem. Czarodziejski świat składa się z ludzi - więc to ludzie muszą o niego walczyć. Pozwólmy tym ludziom zniszczyć nowe zagrożenie!

Rozległy się ciche sapnięcia, kiedy wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, wszyscy zaczęli szeptać wciąż patrząc się na niego wyczekująco.

\- Och, tak. - powiedział czarodziej. - Wiecie o jakim zagrożeniu mówię - o Aresie. Z każdym dniem jego armia rośnie w siłę, codziennie planowana jest bitwa. Ministerstwo Magii nie życzy sobie, bym wam o tym mówił, nazywają mnie kłamcą. Mówią, że mam fałszywe informacje. Wolą byście myśleli, że Ares się ukrywa! Ukrywa przed czym? - zapytał głośno po czym roześmiał się zimno. - Przed Ministerstwem, które do tej pory mu płaciło? Przed czarodziejami, którzy nauczyli go wszystkiego co potrafi? Przed ludźmi, którzy nie są w stanie go znaleźć już ponad rok i nie byli w stanie go pojmać, gdy stawali naprzeciwko niego?

Ostatnią część wypowiedział bardzo szybko, tak jakby chciał przekonać swoich słuchaczy do sarkazmu kryjącego się w jego głosie. Szeptania ucichły i cisza stała się niemal nie do zniesienia. Ludzie wydawali się czekać z zapartym tchem na jego kolejne słowa.

\- Ares się nie ukrywa, drodzy przyjaciele. - rzekł a jego głos znów stał się normalny. - Widzieliśmy go, lecz dwadzieścia lat temu, dostrzegliśmy jak bardzo był zły i że rzeczy, których dokonywał przewyższały te, które robiliśmy my - "Renegaci". A teraz ma do dyspozycji czarnoksiężników i wkrótce będzie miał mroczne stworzenia, nie trzeba będzie długo czekać. Nie wiem czego pragnie, dlaczego tego pragnie ale jestem świadom jednego - Ministerstwo nie będzie walczyło, a nawet jeśli to przegrają. Dlaczego? Ponieważ brak im silnej woli! Jesteśmy zdani na siebie ale nigdy nie byliśmy silniejsi niż teraz. Nie potrzebujemy rządu ani grup świetnie wyszkolonych aurorów! Ci też nie dbają! - głośno zawołał ponownie rozzłoszczonym głosem. - Umrą dla waszych dzieci? Obronią was o każdej godzinie dnia i nocy? Nie bądźcie głupcami, moi przyjaciele, jedynymi ludźmi, którzy mogą was obronić, jesteście wy sami. Zwykli obywatele - niezwiązani żadnym ciężarem zobowiązań, widzący fałszywość prawa, rozumiejący różnicę pomiędzy umieraniem dla czegoś a życiem dla niczego! Pozwólmy naszym dzieciom spać spokojnie z wiedzą, że ich życie nie zależy od nieznajomych a od ich własnych rodziców! Tych, którzy ich kochają!

Rudowłosy czarodziej poruszający się do tej pory powoli, zaczął maszerować coraz szybciej jakby oceniając tłum - swoich żołnierzy. Kiedy się odezwał, pięść miał uniesioną ku górze w wyrazie determinacji. Z jego głosu znikła złość - powrócił do przekonującego i poniekąd zdesperowanego. W jego słowach wyraźnie odznaczało się błaganie.

\- A teraz daję wam opcję, moi towarzysze czarodzieje i czarownice, i proszę was, żebyście dostrzegli wagę tej oferty. Dołączcie do Zbawienia Różdżek. Dołączcie do mnie i moich wiernych sprzymierzeńców, dołączcie do walki, w której Ministerstwo nie chce brać udziału. Niektórzy nie będą się z wami zgadzać, niektórzy was znienawidzą - powiedzą, że wcale nie jesteście lepsi od tych, z którymi walczycie! Będziecie jednak wiedzieli jakiemu celowi służycie. Bronieniu ludzi przed ludźmi. Właśnie dlatego Zbawienie Różdżek powstało. Rozumiemy, że właściwe rzeczy są trudne. Czasami musimy torturować lub nawet gorzej... By powstrzymać wrogów, musimy walczyć jak oni! Niektórzy z was wciąż pytają was o wasz cel! I wtedy pytacie: "jeśli nie mogę walczyć, to co mogę robić?". Odpowiadam wam teraz tutaj, że wcale nie musicie walczyć. Zbawienie Różdżek nie jest nierozsądne. Nie wszyscy czarodzieje urodzili się uzdolnieni w kierunku różdżkarstwa. Nie uzbroję was sztyletem kiedy trzeba walczyć mieczem ani nie dam wam drewnianej tarczy, by powstrzymywać ogień. Jednak wasze wsparcie jest konieczne. Darowizny są zawsze mile widziane choć nie zawsze koniecznie w postaci pieniędzy. Każdy czarodziej może wnieść swój własny unikalny wkład i to czyni nas tak różnym od Ministerstwa. Jednoczymy się, ponieważ mamy inne umiejętności. Żadna praca nie jest zbyt mała i żadne zadanie nie jest nieważne. Jako członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek jesteście poszukiwani, jesteście potrzebni i jesteście doceniani!

Potrząsnął pięścią przy wypowiadaniu ostatniego zdania a tłum zawiwatował tak głośno, że Albus przez moment pomyślał, że znajduje się w środku meczu Quidditcha. Rudowłosy mężczyzna przez chwilkę patrzył w dół na swoje audytorium, przyglądając się mu i kiwając głową, po czym zszedł ze sceny. Ponownie się odezwał a wokół zapanowała cisza.

\- Ci, którzy chcą nas wspomóc - powiedział, będąc już na normalnym gruncie głosem cichszym i mniej przekonującym. - lub dołączyć od nas, spotkajcie się proszę z Zydrunasem.

Wskazał następnie na człowieka na prawo od sceny, którego Albus nawet wcześniej nie zauważył, był bowiem zafascynowany przemową, którą usłyszał. Wyrwany teraz z transu, dokładnie przyjrzał się Zydrunasowi i pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział kogoś bardziej przerażającego. Czarodziej był blady i wysoki - nie wzrostu Hagrida ale wciąż był o wiele wyższy od przeciętnej osoby. Choć stał całkiem daleko, mógł zgadywać, że miał może około siedmiu stóp wzrostu. Był całkowicie łysy a jego jedynymi włosami były jasne, krzaczaste blond brwi. Był dość muskularny, co było nawet zauważalne przez jego czarne szaty. Jego wyraz twarzy był morderczy - gotów do natychmiastowej walki. Albus dostrzegał w nim coś jednak nieco komicznego - być może różową plastikową torbę na darowizny lub podkładkę z kartkami w ręce, służącą spisywaniu nazwisk.

Tłum w momencie ruszył do Zydrunasa, który przyglądał się im wszystkim podejrzliwie kiedy wrzucali złoto do torby bądź zapisywali się na listę.

\- Chodźmy. - usłyszał jak ktoś mówił i zobaczył wujka Rona za sobą, wyglądającego bardzo ponuro. - Wyjdźmy stąd.

Poprowadził go z powrotem przez tłum ludzi. Nawet jeśli większość z nich wciąż stała w linii, to było ciężko. Chłopiec zauważył, że wujek już zbliżał się do cioci Hermiony i Rose, które - mimo wszystko - wydawały się być także częścią tłumu. Była tam też jego mama, Lily i Hugo, choć nigdzie nie przyuważył Jamesa.

Zaczęli spacerować jako grupa, Al wciąż z tyłu z wujkiem Ronem i jego rodziną, do której teraz dołączył Hugo. Jego matka i Lilka szły trochę z przodu, każdy w ciszy. W końcu, Hugo przełamał ją.

\- Tato, kim był ten facet?

Wujek wciąż wyglądał na przygnębionego gdy udzielał odpowiedzi:

\- To był Warren Waddlesworth.

Albus wciąż myśląc o tym pingwinie z długimi rudymi włosami, natychmiast sobie coś przypomniał. Czy nie o nim wspominała ta olbrzymia kobieta w ich kuchni?

\- Ale kim on jest? - spytał Gryfon. - Dlaczego mówił te wszystkie rzeczy o Ministerstwie...?

Wujek Ron westchnął gdy tylko spojrzała na niego też Rose. Ciocia Hermiona przysłuchiwała się temu w milczeniu.

\- Po prostu nie lubi Ministerstwa. Myśli, że nie wykonujemy naszych zadań właściwie. I... ma też grupę ludzi - Zbawienie Różdżek - którzy wykonują naszą pracę na swój własny sposób.

Ciocia zwolniła i zaczęła mówić:

\- I tak się dowiedzą, Ron. - stwierdziła zwieszając lekko głowę. Następnie odwróciła się do dzieci. - Zbawienie Różdżek to organizacja założona przez Warrena Waddleswortha w celu eliminacji czarnomagicznej działalności, oddzielnie od Ministerstwa. Posługują się znacznie bardziej ekstremalnymi metodami i bardzo często lekceważą zasady oraz obowiązujące przepisy. Jej członkowie nazywani są Renegatami, choć tylko nieliczni z nich faktycznie działają - większość ich jedynie wspiera.

\- Ale co robią Renegaci? - zapytał Hugo. - Robotę aurorów?

\- Coś w tym guście. - odpowiedział wujek. - Myślę, że wyjaśniałem wam to wcześniej. Łapią czarnoksiężników ale stosują do tego złe metody. Nie dbają o to czy złapani tak naprawdę są czarnymi czarodziejami, a ponieważ ta organizacja składa się z ludzi, którzy nie nadają się do tego rodzaju pracy, brakuje im odrobiny rozsądku i robią jedynie więcej bałaganu. Są też okrutni.

\- Więc są przestępcami? – dopytywał Hugo.

\- W zasadzie, tak. - przyznał wujek Ron.

\- To dlaczego ich nie aresztowałeś?

\- Ponieważ jedynie parę osób faktycznie coś robi - jak już powiedziała twoja mama, większość z nich jest po prostu zwolennikami. Nie można aresztować kogoś za opinię. A ci, którzy faktycznie działają, są w tym dobrzy i nie dają się złapać. Ministerstwo tak samo traktuje morderstwo popełnione przez czarnego czarodzieja jak i przez zwykłego człowieka. Tak po prostu jest...

\- A co z Waddlesworthem? - zapytał Albus. - Jest ich przywódcą, prawda? Wiesz, że działa aktywnie. Nie mogłeś podejść do niego i go aresztować...?

Pomimo wypowiedzenia swoich myśli, chłopiec poczuł dziwne ukłucie w żołądku, podobne do tego, jakie odczuwał w stosunku do swojego ojca. Tak naprawdę to nie chciał, żeby ten człowiek został aresztowany. W tym co mówił, było ziarno prawdy...

\- Nie ma ani jednego dowodu jego działalności. - odpowiedział mu wujek. - I to jest duży problem. Warren jest bardzo inteligentny, nie da się podejść. Jest bardzo ostrożny. Po upadku Voldemorta, kiedy po raz pierwszy aktywował ZB*, był dobry w zacieraniu swoich śladów. I nadal taki jest. Na nowo się teraz formułują ale on wciąż jest równie dobry. Kiedy już go niemal mamy, zrzuca wszystko na innych, podległych mu gości. Nie sądzę, żeby był silnym czarodziejem ale potrafi nakłonić innych do brudnej roboty. Ludzie, na których zrzuca winę, chętnie się do tego przyznają. Warren Waddlesworth jest więc wiarygodny.

\- Doprawdy, przecież to dowód na jego dowództwo. - odezwała się ciocia Hermiona. - Ministerstwo potrzebuje dużej ilości dowód, by kogoś aresztować, nawet kogoś tak jawnie winnego jak Waddlesworth. Ale ZB to nie obchodzi. Jeżeli jesteś o coś podejrzany, to znaczy, że dobrze wykonałeś swoją pracę. Mogłeś zobaczyć jak to przemawia do publiczności.

\- I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie. - dodał wujek. - Nie, nie mogłem po prostu do niego podejść i go aresztować. Uwierz mi, on tylko na to czekał.

\- Co? - zapytały jednocześnie zszokowane dzieci.

\- Czemu? - zapytała Rose.

\- Dla rozgłosu. - odpowiedział Ron. - Słyszałeś co mówił, prawda? Połowa z tego mówiła o tym jak Ministerstwo skupia się na drobiazgach i stoi na uboczu, o tym jak nie robimy tego co konieczne. Jeśli bym go aresztował, liczba jego zwolenników by się podwoiła. Powiedzieliby: "Ci cholerni aurorzy aresztują ludzi za posiadanie opinii, zamiast ścigać Aresa. Jest tak, jak mówił." - Wujek zaśmiał się z własnego żartu, lecz Albus miał jeszcze parę pytań. Jedno z nich wyjęła mu z ust Rose:

\- Jakim cudem otrzymuje tak wiele wsparcia? - spytała. - Skąd ludzie wiedzą o istnieniu tej grupy?

Odpowiedziała jej Hermiona:

\- Warren był bardzo popularny swego czasu jako filantrop.

\- Czyli dał ludziom dużą ilość pieniędzy. - wyjaśniła dziewczynka szybko w kierunku Hugona, i jak Al zauważył, również do niego.

\- Wiem co to znaczy. - rzekł lodowatym tonem, choć w rzeczywistości nie było to prawdą.

Jego ciocia natomiast kontynuowała:

\- Serce Warrena jest na właściwym miejscu, naprawdę. Jego ojciec wiele zainwestował w Markowy Sprzęt do Quidditcha, jego rodzice żyją obecnie w innym kraju a on jest bardzo zamożny.

\- Nigdy nie przepracował ani jednego dnia. - stwierdził z goryczą wujek.

Żona go zignorowała i mówiła dalej.

\- Po wojnie, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, były darowizny. Wiele miast zostało zniszczonych przez Voldemorta, ciężko było je odbudować. Warren był bardzo uprzejmy. Dał pieniądze czarodziejom, a nawet wymienił banknoty na mugolskie, by wspierać także niemagicznych. Ogłoszono jednak, że to Ministerstwo wszystko sponsoruje, ale to Warren zapłacił. Wciąż pamiętam jak zakomunikował, że zapłaci za przebudowę Mostu Brockdale, kosztowało go to fortunę. Nie przejmował się tym jednak, pieniądze były dla niego niczym.

\- Ale kiedy ruch Renegatów przybrał na sile - powiedział wujek Ron. - zrozumiał, że nie chodzi tylko o pieniądze. Chciał przysłużyć się sprawiedliwości. Stworzył ZB dwa lata po upadku Voldemorta a rzeczy, które robili jego ludzie, były po prostu podłe. Kazał im torturować Stana Shunpike w swoim szaleństwie, pamiętasz Mionka? Dlatego, że nie podał nazwisk. Jak gdyby ten biedny dzieciak naprawdę był Śmierciożercą...

\- Jeżeli nie rozchodzi się o pieniądze, to dlaczego zbierał darowizny? - zapytała Rose.

\- Tylko po to, żeby zaangażować społeczeństwo. - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Jeśli się dołożą, staną się oficjalnie wsparciem i może ich poprosić o pewne przysługi. Pieniędzy w ogóle nie potrzebuje.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle płacił za odbudowę miast? - zapytał Albus i ciocię i wujka. - Nie powinno tego zrobić Ministerstwo?

Obydwoje trochę się spięli. Wujek wydawał się niezdolny do odpowiedzi, ciocia jednak szybciej doszła do siebie.

\- Tak, powinno. - rzekła. - Ale w tamtym momencie Ministerstwo przeznaczało wszystkie fundusze na masowe zatrudnianie aurorów, częściowo w celu zastąpienia poległych a częściowo w celu szybkiego wyłapania Śmierciożerców, którzy uciekali. Wiele złota przeznaczono więc na różdżki utracone w trakcie wojny, szkolenia, dostarczanie zapasów - wydatki były naprawdę spore.

\- Rozważali nawet wyposażenie nas w Peleryny Niewidki. - powiedział wujek. – W końcu uznano jednak, że będą one stanowić tylko dodatkowe zagrożenie…

\- Czy tak właśnie mój tata zdobył swoją? - zapytał Albus.

Wujek podrapał się po policzku.

\- Nie, tamta jest trochę starsza od tamtych. I nie jestem dumny z tamtych wydatków! - dodał szybko. - Nikt z nas nie jest. Twój tata szczególnie się kłócił z Kingsleyem, że za dużo pieniędzy przeznacza na przygotowania a za mało na odbudowę.

\- A czy gobliny nie mogą zrobić więcej złota? - zapytał Hugo.

Jego ojciec zachichotał.

\- To tak nie działa, synu. Nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco pieniędzy na świecie i Ministerstwo trochę nimi źle rozdysponowało. To chyba jedna z rzeczy, w której Warren ma rację, tak moim zdaniem...

\- Warren ma dużo racji. - powiedziała ponuro ciocia a wujek wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jestem aurorem, więc mogę tak powiedzieć. Zbawienie jest jednak zbyt ekstremalne. Muszę zaznaczyć jednak, że ta cała afera finansowa miała miejsce w innych czasach. Protekcja miała na celu podniesienie morali a zatrudnianie aurorów było koniecznością. Socjoekonomia.

\- Właśnie tak. - z niepokojem dodał wujek Ron w kierunku Hugona. - Jak powiedziała mama, to były inne czasy. Sojonomia.

Ciocia Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Ron. Nie używaj słów, których nie możesz wymówić lub nie znasz ich znaczenia. - pouczyła go.

\- Nigdy nie używam słów, których nie znam. - zaprotestował.

\- Och, używasz! Pamiętasz, że pomyliłeś słowo "rycerski" z "szowinistą" kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkałeś moich rodziców?

\- Miałem tylko dziewiętnaście lat!

Wujek przybliżył się do swojej żony i zaczął się z nią spierać, skutecznie zakańczając wszystkie przesłuchania i pozostawiając Albusa samego z własnymi myślami.

Warren Waddlesworth z pewnością był intrygującą osobą, nawet jeśli nie był gigantycznym pingwinem. Bardziej niż niezwyczajny wygląd, to jego mowa dała chłopcu do myślenia. Wiele z tego co mówił, miało sens. Ministerstwo stało na uboczu... nie było skuteczne. Nauczył się tego w zeszłym roku. Uważał, żeby przypadkiem nie mówić tego głośno, wiedział przecież, że to rozczarowałoby wujka ale wciąż nie mógł nie zazdrościć tym ludziom, którzy gotowi byli walczyć w bitwie, w której Ministerstwo nie wzięłoby udziału. Waddlesworth przypominał mu także kogoś...

To profesor Fairhart pierwszy odezwał się głośno na ten temat i to on wydawał się być po stronie Waddleswortha. I teraz, gdy o tym rozmyślał, to czy przypadkiem Fairhart nie znał Waddleswortha? Czy tak nie powiedział jego ojciec? Wiedział, że Fairhart nie mógł być - i nie był - członkiem ZB. Był na to zbyt życzliwy. Mógł jednak kogoś zabić pod koniec poprzedniego roku ale to było konieczne, prawda? Byli atakowani, prawda? James umierał...

Główkowanie nad tym sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Tak czy inaczej, wiedział, że Fairhart nie był złą osobą. Miał wielki szacunek w stosunku do swojego byłego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią i uznawał go także za przyjaciela. Nie widział go w ogóle przez całe lato a tak bardzo chciał z nim porozmawiać. Wiedział też, że to mało prawdopodobne, bo - jak twierdził jego ojciec - Fairhart był obecnie w Panamie. I teraz, gdy o tym myślał, to Fairhart nie mógł być członkiem ZB. Waddlesworth wspomniał przecież o torturowaniu a wiedział, że auror nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego. Tak, ZB zdecydowanie było zbyt radykalne, zbyt niebezpieczne. Następnie dotarła do niego myśl, że wcale im nie zazdrościł. No, może odrobinkę...

\- Okej, zatrzymajmy się tutaj. - usłyszał głos matki dobiegający z początku grupy, gdzie wciąż była wraz z córką.

Albus zobaczył, że podczas rozmowy szli w znacznej odległości od siebie - nie zauważył nawet, że jego stopy się poruszały. Byli kilka ulic od Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i nie mógł już zobaczyć sceny i tamtego tłumu. Wrócili znowu na normalne ulice, choć jego matka przyglądała się wszystkiemu z niepokojem.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytała sama siebie i zrozumiał, że mówi o Jamesie.

Zatrzymała ich parę sklepów przed sklepem wujka George'a i wyraźnie liczyła na zobaczenie go tutaj.

\- Jestem pewna, że nic mu nie będzie, mamo. - powiedziała Lily. - James umie o siebie zadbać.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że z nikim się nie bije. - odpowiedziała Ginny.

\- Nic mu nie będzie, Gin. - powiedział wujek, opierając się o sklep, w którym wisiało parę kawałków zielonego mięsa.

\- Smocza wątroba! - przysadzisty starzec, będący sprzedawcą, krzyczał na całą ulicę. - Dwadzieścia sykli za uncję!

Albus zbliżył się do wuja. Nie martwił się o brata, wciąż był ciekawy wielu rzeczy.

\- Kim był ten drugi facet? - zapytał Rona.

Teraz wydawali się rozmawiać tylko we dwójkę, lecz wiedział, że Rose słucha.

\- Ten łysy. - dopytywał.

Wujek spojrzał na niego pytająco a po chwili coś mu zaświtało w głowie.

\- Och... ten gościu. - powiedział brzmiąc na zdegustowanego. - To był Młot.

\- Młot? - zapytał chłopiec zaintrygowany.

\- Tak. Naprawdę nazywa się Zydrunas Kalvaitis - tak właściwie to prawa ręka Warrena. Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem, że ma gości od brudnej roboty? Ten brzydki, stary troll jest jednym z nich a dodatkowo jest jego osobistym ochroniarzem. Dzięki niemu Warren nigdy nie ma kłopotów. Jest bardzo brutalny. Przydomek dostał nie bez powodu. Był więźniem w Azkabanie, kilkakrotnie wcześniej. Każdy się go boi.

\- Boisz się go, tato? - zapytała Rose z niedowierzaniem.

Wujek Ron zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Różyczko, proszę, obawiam się jedynie dwóch osób. Jedna z nich mnie urodziła a druga urodziła ciebie. Tak właściwie, to chciałbym się zmierzyć z Młotem jeden na jednego…

\- Jak się wydostał? - zapytał Al. - Z Azkabanu.

Wujek uniósł brwi.

\- Wyjawił nam parę dobrych nazwisk. - odpowiedział, wyraźnie zawstydzony. - Ale wiesz... to były inne czasy.

Zapanowała między nimi niezręczna cisza, podczas której Albus patrzył jak matka krąży po ulicy niespokojnie szukając Jamesa. W końcu dostrzegli go idącego w ich kierunku z torbą wypełnioną aż po brzegi. Jak nic był w Czarodziejskich Dowcipach Weasleya.

\- Co tak długo? - zapytała go surowo matka.

\- Robiłem tylko zakupy, to wszystko...

\- Cóż, od teraz...

Co następne się wydarzyło, było trudne do opisania. Jego matka została zagłuszona przez rozdzierający uszy hałas, tak głośny, że wszyscy przechodnie na ulicy sapnęli i rozejrzeli się wokół. Rozległo się jeszcze więcej odgłosów, słychać było małe eksplozje a wreszcie rozbrzmiały krzyki. Głośne, gwałtowne krzyki przecinające powietrze niczym bicz. Albus odwrócił się w miejscu i dostrzegł, że dochodzą z przeciwnego kierunku - z miejsca, w którym Waddlesworth przemawiał do tłumu.

 

* **„ZR"** – „WAR" – skrót. Uznałam, że lepiej będzie nie zostawiać tego jak w oryginale, choć chciałam, żebyście mieli też gdzieś z tyłu głowy wspomnienie prawdziwego skrótu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

# Rozdział 4

## Chaos na Pokątnej

Głośne odgłosy i drobne eksplozje trwały jeszcze kilka chwil, zanim nagle ucichły, pozostawiając po sobie niezręczną ciszę. Potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, rozbrzmiało się coś, co przypominało ogólną panikę i Albus mógł zobaczyć ludzi biegnących ku nim z daleka, wyglądając na przerażonych.

\- Zostańcie tutaj. - powiedział wujek Ron, biegnąc już w ich stronę z wyciągniętą różdżką i wystraszonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Bądź ostrożny... - zaczęła jego żona ale została zagłuszona przez czarodziejów przebiegających obok niej.

Rose krzyknęła. Hugo wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Coraz to większa ilość ludzi szybko koło nich przemykała, nie dbając o nikogo prócz siebie.

Albus stał nieruchomo, zamrożony, podczas gdy jego bębenki słuchowe przechodziły przeciążenie a mózg próbował zrozumieć co się dzieje. Co się stało? Dlaczego ci ludzie biegną przez Pokątną, cali przerażeni?

I wtedy to usłyszał.

\- Zabili go? - zapytał ktoś kogoś.

\- Nie, klątwa nie trafiła. To znaczy, tak myślę, zapisywałem się wtedy...

W oddali ktoś rzucił zaklęcie zabijające. Albus nie wiedział dlaczego ale wiedział, że jego wujek pobiegł właśnie w tamto miejsce. Najwyraźniej było to wszystko, co musiał zrozumieć także jego brat.

\- James, ty nigdzie nie idziesz! Zostań! - krzyczała Ginny, łapiąc starszego syna. James odepchnął ją na bok jedna i rzucił się w tłum.

\- James! - wrzasnęła Lily biegnąc za nim.

\- Lily, nie!

Rose i Hugo trzymali się swojej matki, która wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną. Albus wiedział, że została tutaj tylko ze względu na swoje dzieci a one nie pobiegły w tłum tylko dzięki temu, że nie były genetycznie obarczone głupotą Potterów, która często prowadziła do wplątywania się w niebezpieczne sytuacje.

_Chwila, moment_ \- pomyślał. - _Przecież też jestem Potterem! Mogę podejmować głupie decyzje! ___

__Gdy tylko w jego umyśle pojawiły się te słowa, jego stopy poruszyły się. Zaczął biec, walcząc z uciekającymi ludźmi, kierując się śladem swojego brata i siostry._ _

__\- Och nie, nie ma mowy! - usłyszał krzyk swojej matki. - _Petrificus Totalus!__ _

__Albus nie pozwolił, by szok po tym jak matka cisnęła w niego zaklęciem, przejął nad nim władzę. Instynktownie pochylił głowę, niemal czując jak zaklęcie mija go o cal. Zamiast niego, trafiło w przypadkowego mężczyznę, który przewrócił się, upadając na ulicę sztywny jak deska. Ludzie zaczęli się potykać przez niego, dodając chłopcu odwagi, której będzie potrzebował w walce._ _

__Przebił się przez tłum, wpadając na spieszących się czarodziejów. Kilkakrotnie prawie został przewrócony. Do przodu pchała go myśl, że trzech członków jego rodziny jest w tym chaosie i tylko wujek był odpowiednio wytrenowany. Od razu przyszła mu do głowy siostra. Musi ją stamtąd wydostać._ _

__Wciąż wpadając na ludzi, niemal stratował upadającego właśnie małego chłopca. Zatrzymał się i pomógł mu się podnieść, a kiedy dziecko było w trakcie mówienia "dziękuję", zostawił je i kontynuował swój bieg mając oczy szeroko otwarte i szukając rudych włosów Lily. Podczas torowania sobie drogi, do jego uszu dobiegł fragment rozmowy._ _

__\- Próba zamachu? Ale kto..._ _

__\- Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł! Wiedziałem..._ _

__\- Stary Waddlesworth będzie teraz przemawiał bliżej Nokturnu! To na pewno..._ _

__Ślizgon kontynuował swoją wędrówkę i nieświadomie wyciągnął różdżkę, choć nie widział ani nie słyszał żadnych odgłosów zaklęć. Aż do..._ _

__- _Drętwota!__ _

__Strumień światła minął go a wyznaczony cel, kimkolwiek był, upadł na ziemię. Nagle wszędzie zaczęły rozbłyskać się czerwone zaklęcia, co sprawiało wrażenie przyzwolenia na użycie różdżki._ _

__Albus zmusił się, by upaść, aczkolwiek wciąż był bardzo zdeterminowany, by znaleźć swoją siostrę. Kontynuował więc swoją podróż na kolanach. Przeszedł tak przez całą ulicę, a potem, z niewielkim wstrząsem, uświadomił sobie, że znajduje się niezbyt daleko od miejsca, w którym znajdowała się scena. Teraz, na jej miejscu były jedynie duże odłamki drewna. Ktoś ją wysadził._ _

__Rozejrzał się wokół zniszczonej sceny i zobaczył Warrena Waddleswortha opierającego się o sklep, którego właściciela nie było. Jego olśniewający niebieski garnitur poplamiony był czerwienią. Jego twarz bardzo krwawiła. Obok niego stał ten łysy mężczyzna zwany Młotem. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby stał na straży swojego rannego przywódcy. Nie będąc pewnym, kto ze zbliżających się do nich jest sojusznikiem chcącym oferować pomoc bądź wrogiem, nie mając czasu wypytywać o szczegóły, Młot łapał ludzi obiema rękami niczym szmacianą lalkę i odrzucał w tłum. Następnie pochylił się i podciągnął do góry Waddleswortha._ _

__Kiedy do Albusa dotarło, że się rozproszył, zaczął szybko rozglądać się ponownie. Zaklęcia oszałamiające nie były wystrzeliwane już tak gwałtownie - pomyślał więc, że może zaryzykować i podnieść się. Zrobił to i zobaczył, że kilka kolejnych osób biegnie w kierunku Waddleswortha._ _

__\- Rusz się, dzieciaku! - warknął na niego zastraszający, kobiecy głos._ _

__Albus został brutalnie odepchnięty na bok. Wtedy też zobaczył, że była to niska czarownica o długich, prostych blond włosach, spiesząca ku Waddlesworthowi, wraz z dwiema lub trzema osobami za nią. Młot nie odrzucił ich w tłum._ _

__Więc były to zamieszki. Przypomniał sobie, że czytał o zamieszkach w zeszłym roku poza Ministerstwem Magii i dopiero teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego przyciągały tyle uwagi. Były niebezpieczne. Był otoczony przez nieprzytomne ciała, ludzie przechodzili nad nimi, tratowali je, uciekając i nie patrząc pod nogi. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na zakrwawioną twarz Waddleswortha i od razu zrozumiał, co się wydarzyło. Ktoś wpadł na scenę i próbował go zaatakować, a to co się działo teraz, było tego bezpośrednim rezultatem._ _

__Oszałamiacz przeleciał tuż obok niego i chłopiec ponownie się schylił wracając do pełzania, przeklinając się, że zaryzykował trafienie. Wykręcił szyję próbując dostrzec gdzieś Lily, lecz nigdzie jej nie było. Zmieszanie sytuacją nieco minęło i zostało zastąpione niepokojem. Gdzie była jego mała siostrzyczka?_ _

__Spojrzał na ziemię i zauważył mężczyznę w średnim wieku z długimi brązowymi włosami z rękoma związanymi na plecach grubymi sznurami. Mężczyzna próbował wstać, chociaż było to trudne zadanie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż ktoś właśnie nadepnął mu na twarz. Albus spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że ta stopa należała do jego wujka._ _

__\- Zostajesz tutaj. – powiedział Ron, wyciągając różdżkę._ _

__Ktoś minął go a wujek, najwyraźniej uznając tę osobę za zagrożenie, wycelował z różdżki i strzelił. Grube liny związały i tę osobę - upadła na ziemię z trzaskiem a następnie zaczęła walczyć, by móc wstać. Wciąż naciskał stopą na twarz pierwszego związanego. Potter zastanawiał się ilu związanych było dziełem wujka._ _

__\- Albusie? - zapytał Ron ze złością dostrzegając swojego siostrzeńca na ziemi. - Co do cholery..._ _

__\- James i Lily! - oznajmił szybko chłopiec, wstając. - Obydwoje za tobą polecieli, żeby ci pomóc!_ _

__Wujek wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie, lecz nawet w tamtym momencie był w stanie unieść różdżkę przez ramię i, z wielką dokładnością, której wcześniej nawet nie kojarzył z wujkiem, rzucił zadziwiające zaklęcie wprost na kogoś, kto próbował się wyplątać z lin parę stóp dalej. Człowiek ten ponownie upadł na ziemię._ _

__\- Gdzie Rose i Hugo? - zapytał._ _

__\- Zostali z tyłu, z twoją rodziną wszystko w porządku! - Albus musiał przekrzyczeć hałas. - I myślę, że moja mama też tu przybiegła! - dodał._ _

__Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał to Ginny nie miała powodu by zostać z tyłu - cała trójka jej dzieci była w niebezpieczeństwie._ _

__\- Jamesowi nic nie będzie - powiedział wujek. - Rozdzielmy się i poszukajmy Lily. Jeśli ci się uda, wystrzel czerwone iskry._ _

__Albus kiwnął głową, choć nie był pewien czy potrafi wykonać takie zaklęcie. Odwrócił się od wujka i zaczął przepychać się przez tłum, co dalej było ciężkie. Nie był zbyt wysoki i trudno mu było się poruszać._ _

__Głowę wciąż trzymał nisko, jednocześnie nie przestając szukać rudych włosów. Może James ją znalazł i zabrał w bezpieczne miejsce? Może teraz szukał jej już na próżno? I gdzie był James? Przypomniał sobie bójkę na boisku quidditcha na swoim pierwszym roku. Jego brat na pewno był w samym środku zamieszania..._ _

__Ktoś wpadł na niego z dużą siłą. Chłopiec zachwiał się lekko a potem został poturbowany ponownie, co powiedziało mu, że nie było to dzieło przypadku. Upadł na ziemię, uderzając o nią głową a jego dłonie otarły się o beton. Przygryzł wargę z bólu ale dosłownie w tej chwili zauważył swoją siostrę._ _

__Opierała się o opuszczony sklep kilka stóp dalej i wyglądała na przerażoną. Kołnierzyk miała podniesiony aż do podbródka i drżała - wyraźnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że popełniła duży błąd. Próbowała odepchnąć się od ściany i wpaść w tłum ludzi ale ci biegali w jedną i w drugą stronę, mijając ją tak szybko, że nie śmiała ryzykować._ _

__Chciał ją zawołać, kazać jej zostać tam, gdzie stoi, dopóki po nią nie przyjdzie ale wtedy dostał z łokcia prosto w usta. Odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć kto go atakuje podczas zamieszek pełnych dorosłych dwukrotnie od niego większych. Był to ten sam chłopak, który wpadł na Jamesa wcześniej._ _

__\- Owalsie. - udało mu się jęknąć czując jak szczęki palą go niesamowitym bólem. Napastnik nie ruszył się, lecz zamachnął, gotów do kolejnego uderzenia._ _

__I zrobił to. Albus poczuł jak pięść uderza go tuż nad okiem a myśl, że właśnie bije go jakiś nieznajomy chuligan nawet nie przyszła mu do głowy. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to to że jego siostrzyczka zaraz mogła zostać porwana przez zdziczały tłum a on był tutaj, wielokrotnie uderzony już w twarz..._ _

__Zamknął oczy, kiedy poczuł kolejne ciosy, zacisnął zęby i pięść próbując się odwdzięczyć, lecz okazało się to niemożliwe. Poczuł następne uderzenie, i następne a jego siostra pewnie go teraz właśnie widziała, z pewnością już zmierzając w jego kierunku tylko po to, żeby zostać zabitą..._ _

__Nagle poczuł nieprzyjemny ból nie mający nic wspólnego z ciosami nieznajomego. Dziwne brzęczenie wypełniło jego uszy a swoiste - jakoś znajome uczucie - przechodziło przez jego ciało. Przez zaciśnięte powieki dostrzegał błyski światła i wiedział, że w tym momencie jego oczy zmieniają kolor z soczystej zieleni na delikatny odcień złota. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że długo nie będzie w takim stanie..._ _

__I wtedy wszystko się zatrzymało. Poczuł ogromną ulgę, gdy ktoś podniósł go do góry. Oddychając ciężko zauważył, że brzęczenie ustało i że jego oczy nie są już złote. Cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć, zostało powstrzymane w połowie przez osobę, która zrzuciła z niego napastnika. Siadł wyprostowany, zerkając kto mu pomógł i zobaczył swojego brata._ _

__\- Nie próbuj... - James uderzył tamtego chłopaka w twarz a potem pociągnął go za kołnierz. - go nawet... - kolejne uderzenie. - dotykać... - następne. - po raz... - następne uderzenie, przy którym Albus zauważył lecący w powietrzu ząb chłopaka. - kolejny...!_ _

__Albus skoczył na równe nogi i odciągnął brata od czarodzieja, który upadł na ziemię wyglądając o wiele gorzej niż ktokolwiek, kogo ogłuszył wujek Ron._ _

__\- Nie mamy na to czasu. - powiedział swojemu bratu. - Lilka..._ _

__James zobaczył siostrę jak tylko Al mu ją wskazał. Potem przyglądał się jak Gryfon przechodzi nad niemal nieżywą osobą i zbliża się do ich siostry. Przeprowadzili szybką i cichą rozmowę, po czym wzięła go za rękę. Poprowadził ją przez dziki tłum, potykając się o kogoś, kto był bliski wpadnięcia na nich, kiedy to robił. Udało mu się ją przyprowadzić do Albusa i teraz w trójkę siedzieli w samym środku tłumu, trzymając się blisko, unikając rozdzielenia i desperacko szukając wyjścia._ _

__\- Lily, nie puszczaj mojej ręki. - powiedział James surowo i rozpoczął powolną wędrówkę, Lily ściskała go mocno. - Al, chodź trochę do przodu... Al?_ _

__Ale Ślizgon nie słuchał go. Bolesny ból głowy przyćmiewał jego umysł. Teraz, kiedy dziewczynka była już z nimi, mógł skupić się na innych rzeczach, które się dzisiaj wydarzyły. Intensywny ból, dziwne brzęczenie - to zdarzyło się już wcześniej. Dziwny, złoty odcień, który widział przez powieki..._ _

__\- Al!_ _

__Otrząsnął się ze swojego oszołomienia i spojrzał na brata._ _

__\- Co jest z tobą? - zapytał go James. - Bądź skupiony, wszystko będzie dobrze!_ _

__\- Wiem. - odpowiedział szybko. - Po prostu... boli mnie oko, to wszystko._ _

__To nie było dalekie od kłamstwa. Lewe oko naprawdę bardzo go bolało i wiedział - nawet bez patrzenia - że było czarno-niebieskie._ _

__James nadal prowadził ich przez tłum, który na szczęście, nieco się przerzedził. Wielu ludzi uciekło, wielu było też na ziemi, związanych lub nieprzytomnych. Albus wiedział, że wujek Ron nie mógł być odpowiedzialny za wszystkie związania - musieli więc przybyć aurorzy. Zerknął na zniszczoną scenę i zobaczył, że Waddlesworth zniknął, podobnie jak ludzie, którzy go ochraniali._ _

__\- Tutaj! - usłyszeli czyjś krzyk, rozejrzeli się i i zauważyli wujka - jego rude włosy wyróżniały się z grupy ludzi mniejszych od niego._ _

__Jamie poprowadził ich do niego._ _

__\- Co wyście, do diabła, robili? - zaczął ich besztać Ron, choć Albus zauważył, że reprymenda była głównie skierowana do jego brata. Zanim jednak ten mógł odpowiedzieć, wujek wyciągnął pognieciony kawałek papieru, który mógł zostać wyrwany z "Proroka Codziennego". Cała trójka wpatrywała się w niego ze zmieszaniem na twarzy, podczas gdy wokół wciąż trwały walki. - Złapcie to i trzymajcie się. To świstoklik._ _

__\- Co...? - zaczęła pytać Lily._ _

__\- Złapcie to! - nakazał wujek i natychmiast chwycili zmiętą kartkę._ _

__Ron puścił papier, który zaczął się świecić na niebiesko a następnej sekundzie Albus czuł to samo uczucie, jak podczas wycieczki do Hogsmeade parę miesięcy temu..._ _

__Nastąpiło szarpnięcie i poczuł, jakby podróżował przez kosmos, z kimś ciągnącym go za kołnierz na czele. Oczy miał zamknięte i słyszał jak Lily krzyczała obok niego..._ _

__Uderzył o ziemię i poczuł, jak dwójka jego rodzeństwa ląduje obok niego. Zanim zdążył wstać a nawet zanim zdążył otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć, gdzie się znajdują, usłyszał straszliwy wrzask._ _

__\- JAK MOGLIŚCIE?!_ _

__Albus pomyślał, że zaraz jego błona bębenkowa może eksplodować. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że wszyscy są w salonie rezydencji Potterów a przyczyną tego przeraźliwego wrzasku była ich matka. Spoglądając na nich oburzonym i wściekłym spojrzenie, wystawiła ku nim drżący palec._ _

__\- Jesteście szaleni?! Biec w sam środek czegoś takiego! Wasz wujek wysłał mi wiadomość, że zrobił dla was świstoklik a ja na wpół świadoma chciałam mu powiedzieć, żeby tego nie robił! Mogłoby to wam przemówić do rozsądku... wskakiwanie wprost pod zaklęcia zabijające latające wokoło...!_ _

__\- Mamo, chciałem tylko pomóc wujkowi...! - zaczął James a Al ukrył twarz w dłoniach._ _

__Z całej ich trójki jedynie James był na tyle głupi, żeby zacząć próbować spierać się z matką. On i Lily wiedzieli kiedy mają milczeć._ _

__\- MYŚLAŁEŚ, ŻE POTRZEBUJE TWOJEJ POMOCY?! MYŚLAŁEŚ, ŻE POTRZEBUJE UMIERAJĄCEGO SIOSTRZEŃCA?!_ _

__Próby sprzeciwu Jamesa były nieskuteczne, gdyż jego głos został zagłuszony wrzaskami Ginny. Przez trzydzieści minut ich matka krzyczała bez ani jednej przerwy na oddech, jej ton głosu zmieniał się tylko wtedy, gdy wydawała się bliska łez na myśl o utracie całej trójki dzieci na raz, lecz potem ponownie wracała do zirytowanego tonu, którym mówiła bardziej do siebie niż do nich._ _

__\- Kiedy powiem Harry'emu... Cała trójka na górę, już. - powiedziała normalnym głosem._ _

__Albus odetchnął z ulgą._ _

__\- Ale mamo...! - zaczął James._ _

__\- Do pokoi. - ucięła mu. - Teraz. Zawołam was potem na obiad._ _

__Mile zaskoczony, że wciąż może liczyć na obiad, Albus pomaszerował do swojego pokoju z bardzo cichą za sobą Lilką i bardzo skołowanym Jamesem przed sobą. Jak tylko usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi pokoju brata, opadł na swoje łóżko, dotykając lewego oka, odczuwając przy tym ból, który mówił mu, że siniaki tak szybko nie zejdą._ _

__Leżał przez jakiś czas na plecach, pozwalając, by wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia, powtarzały się w jego umyśle. Na scenie był Waddlesworth wygłaszający porywającą przemowę. Potem Młot przyjmował chętnych. Następnie wrzaski i wielkie zamieszki... I Lily wbiegająca w sam ich środek. Uchylał się od zaklęć biegnąc za nią. A potem był bity przez tego samego młodego chłopaka, który wcześniej wpadł na Jamesa._ _

__Dlaczego ludzie zachowywali się jak chuligani? Tak właściwie, teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, nie bardzo pasowało to do schematu zamieszek. To nie był zwyczajny wandalizm. I ci ludzie walczyli? Pamiętał jak atakowali się przypadkowo... to był czysty chaos. Czy ludzie nie potrafią się kontrolować? Czy są tak bardzo naturalnie brutalni?_ _

__Spróbował przewrócić się na brzuch ale stwierdził, że nacisk jego poduszki na oko jest zbyt duży, by mógł to wytrzymać. Skończył więc leżąc na boku, wpatrując się w przestrzeń i zastanawiając się jak to będzie, gdy wróci do Hogwartu za kilka dni. Czy tam ludzie też nie będą go lubić? Czy ktoś jeszcze czekał, żeby uderzyć go tylko dlatego, że wyglądał jak swój ojciec?_ _

__Poczuł jak oko go piecze a potem przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze. Jego oczy. Przez powieki widział promienie światła, pięknego złotego światła, które dawało mu poczucie dziwnej i niespotykanej mocy. Zostało to nagle zatrzymane - ale to uczucie wciąż w nim tkwiło. I to nie był pierwszy raz. Parę miesięcy temu wydarzyło się coś uderzająco podobnego. Nie mógł jednak przyznać się nikomu o tym, co się wydarzyło na Pokątnej. Jedyni ludzie, którzy o tym wiedzieli, przysięgli zachować to w tajemnicy. Jeśli profesor Fairhart nie mógł tego wyjaśnić, nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział..._ _

__Po paru długich chwilach został w końcu zawołany na obiad. Kiedy usiadł przy stole pomiędzy dwójką swojego rodzeństwa, poczuł wyraźny niepokój. Jego ojciec był teraz w domu a jego szaty wyglądały na osmalone i zmaltretowane – ewidentnie był na zamieszkach. Wujek Ron siedział bok niego, wyglądając na wyczerpanego i chętnego do jedzenia. Albus obserwował swoją matkę, która układała talerze dla wszystkich z bardzo spiętym wyrazem twarzy._ _

__\- Gdzie jest ciocia Herm... - zaczął James ale matka znowu mu ucięła._ _

__\- Nie odzywaj się podczas jedzenia! - warknęła polewając mu ziemniaki sosem. Dopiero gdy matka wróciła do kuchni, cisza została przerwana._ _

__\- Wróciła do naszego domu razem z Rosie i Hugonem. - powiedział wujek Ron. - Jestem tu, bo musiałem porozmawiać z waszym tatą..._ _

__\- TO SIĘ TYCZY TAKŻE CIEBIE, RONALDZIE! - Albus usłyszał krzyk swojej matki a wujek przestał się odzywać i zaczął nakładać sobie tłuczonych ziemniaków na talerz._ _

__Obiad trwał w ten sposób przez około dwadzieścia minut. Wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy, kiedy Ginny nakładała składniki a chłopiec zauważył, że ze wszystkich przy stole, najbardziej była zła na ich ojca. Kiedy talerze były już puste, zakomunikowała, że idzie do łóżka i wściekła jak burza, zaczęła wchodzić po schodach, dokładnie tak jak zawsze robiła jej córka._ _

__\- Nie jest zła na waszą trójkę. - powiedział Harry po tym, jak zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. - Bardzo się o was bała._ _

__\- Jest zła na kogoś. - stwierdził James, wylizując swój talerz do czysta._ _

__\- Na mnie. - odpowiedział ojciec z krzywym uśmiechem._ _

__Teraz, kiedy w piątkę siedzieli przy stole, Albus wolny od przytłaczającej obecności matki, zauważył jak wyglądał jego ojciec. Jego szaty nie były jedyną zniszczoną rzeczą, jego uśmiech również wydawał się być w jakiś sposób połamany._ _

__\- Dlaczego mama jest na ciebie tak zła, tatusiu? - zapytała Lily._ _

__\- Czasami ja i mama nie we wszystkim się zgadzamy. - powiedział. - Na przykład, powiedziałem jej, że uważam, że James jest na tyle dorosły, że może sam zadecydować czy pomóc..._ _

__\- Bo jestem! - rzekł pompatycznie Jamie._ _

__\- A mama wybuchnęła mi w twarz. - zakończył ojciec._ _

__Nastąpiło kilka chwil ciszy zanim tata odezwał się ponownie._ _

__\- Wasza trójka rozumie, że źle postąpiła, prawda? Nie jesteśmy źli, po prostu... bardzo się o was baliśmy._ _

__\- Nie było cię tam. - powiedział szybko Al, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak bardzo niegrzecznie to zabrzmiało. - To znaczy, kiedy my tam byliśmy._ _

__\- Przybyłem jak tylko usłyszałem, że pobiegliście tam. To było bardzo ryzykowne... bez względu na wasz wiek. - dodał surowo w kierunku Jamesa. - Na szczęście, kiedy dotarłem okazało się, że wszyscy jesteście już bezpieczni._ _

__\- Tamto się już skończyło? - zapytała Lily._ _

__\- Masz na myśli zamieszki? - spytał wujek Ron. - Tak, skończyły się. To nie pierwszy raz, jak takie coś się dzieje. Na Pokątnej... dużo rzeczy zostało zniszczonych. Na pewno będzie trzeba sporo naprawić._ _

__\- Ale dlaczego w ogóle odbyła się ta zamieszka? - zapytała dziewczynka i Albus był z tego zadowolony. Nie chciał za dużo mówić ale nadal potrzebował odpowiedzi na pytania._ _

__Wujek Ron przeciągnął a potem odpowiedział:_ _

__\- Jakiś idiota zaatakował scenę i Waddleswortha._ _

__\- Kogo? - zapytał James a Al przypomniał sobie, że jego brat nie był świadkiem tego przemówienia._ _

__\- Waddleswortha - tego schludnego kolesia. - powiedział Ron zapominając, że Jamiego tam nie było. - Tego z trochę spiczastym nosem..._ _

__\- Czekaj, ktoś wpadł na scenę? - zapytała Lily. - I co wtedy?_ _

__Tym razem odpowiedział jej ojciec:_ _

__\- Rozeszła się plotka, że wystrzelono klątwę zabijającą ale patrzyłbym na to z przymrużeniem oka. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że Warren uniknął mocniejszego zaklęcia i nadstawił się łagodniejszemu, żeby dało to dramatyczny efekt. Tak czy inaczej, ludzie z tłumu zaczęli gonić za tym, który wystrzelił zaklęcie i wtedy jego grupa się zaangażowała. I kiedy zaczęli się pojawiać aurorzy, nastąpiło pandemonium._ _

__\- Ale dlaczego ktoś miałby go zaatakować? - zapytał Albus a ojciec spojrzał na niego wyglądając na zaskoczonego, że pytanie zaadresowane było właśnie do niego. To zaś sprawiło, że chłopiec poczuł się nieswojo._ _

__\- Ponieważ ludzie go nienawidzą. - odpowiedział._ _

__\- Co?_ _

__W tym momencie wtrącił się wujek:_ _

__\- Al, ci którzy zapisują się do ZB nie stanowią całej populacji. Na każdą osobę, która uznaje Waddleswortha za najlepszą rzecz od czasów Piwa Kremowego, przypada dwóch bądź trzech, którzy nie popierają Renegatów. To nie znaczy oczywiście, że są po stronie Ministerstwa, po prostu uważają, że ZB nie działa w dobry sposób._ _

__\- Trzeba kierować się naprawdę dziwnym zbiorem zasad moralnych, by myśleć, że Renegaci działają prawidłowo. - powiedział Harry zwracając na siebie uwagę Albusa. - Albo w 100% wspierasz Waddleswortha albo jesteś przeciwko niemu. Paru ludzi może stwierdzić, że widzi obydwie strony medalu. Na jednej są więc zwolennicy ZB lub ich pomocnicy - którzy sądzą, że robią dobrze przygotowując się do bitwy i dobrowolnie torturując lub zabijając..._ _

__\- A na drugiej masz resztę. - dokończył wujek Ron. - Tych, którzy nie wiedzą co należy zrobić z Aresem ale jednocześnie wiedzą, że są nielepsi od Śmierciożerców, gdy używają metod ZB. Pomiędzy tymi dwoma jest Ministerstwo, próbujące powstrzymać ludzi przed rozrywaniem się na strzępy i obwiniania ich za wszystko..._ _

__\- Wujek ma rację. - przyznał tata Albusa, kiedy spojrzeli na niego z lekko zaszokowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Waddlesworth ma za sobą sporą grupę popleczników - i ona ciągle się powiększa. Nikt nie stoi po stronie Ministerstwa, jedynie samo Ministerstwo. Nasza popularność osiągnęła najniższy poziom od czasów wojny z Voldemortem i niestety słusznie. Nikt już nam nie ufa..._ _

__\- I zauważcie. - kontynuował Weasley. - Warren w ogóle nie walczył. Nie zakończył tamtego bałaganu, prawda? Wiedział, że nie aresztowalibyśmy go. Co więcej, zamiast tego rozejdzie się plotka, że ktoś "próbował go zamordować" a on "odmówił walki". Następnie nazwany zostanie pacyfistą, wystarczy tylko poczekać. Jego twarz będzie na koszulkach i pudełkach śniadaniowych._ _

__\- Ale... co to wszystko daje? - zapytał Albus obu dorosłych i po ciekawskich wyrazach ich twarzy zrozumiał, że go nie zrozumieli. - Chodzi mi o to, że wszyscy jesteśmy przeciwko Aresowi. Jaki jest więc sens walki pomiędzy sobą?_ _

__Ojciec uśmiechnął się do niego dziwnym, szerokim uśmiechem, który pokazywał, jak bardzo był zadowolony._ _

__\- Nie ma żadnego, Al. Trafiłeś w samo sedno. I właśnie dlatego Ares wygrywa._ _

__\- Wygrywa?_ _

__\- O, tak. - kontynuował Harry. - Spójrz na to z jego perspektywy. Ludzie się boją. Walczą na ulicach o to, jak sobie z nim poradzić a on nawet nie wykonał kolejnego ruchu od tego w Departamencie Tajemnic. Czarodziejski świat jest na skraju wojny domowej, której Ministerstwo nie może powstrzymać, ponieważ jest trzecią jej stroną i może jedynie obserwować przebieg sytuacji. Kiedy już będzie gotów wykonać swój ruch, my nie będziemy mieli czasu, energii i siły, właśnie dzięki walkom toczonym między sobą i bitwa się zakończy zanim zdąży się zacząć. Dosyć sprytne, nie sądzisz?_ _

__\- A więc... on chce wszcząć wojnę? - zapytał Ślizgon. - Tak jak Waddlesworth mówił?_ _

__\- Chce coś osiągnąć. - poprawił go wujek. - Nie czeka, by znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, by przeprosić. Ukrywa się z jakiegoś powodu. I z Waddlesworthem podnoszącym go do rangi Voldemorta - której oczywiście nie posiada - może zostać w ukryciu tyle, ile zechce._ _

__\- Voldemort to wcale nie takie odległe czasy. - powiedział Harry. - Jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu - wciąż jest w pamięci ludzi. Nie zdają sobie sprawy jak potężny jest Ares ale nie jest on Voldemortem. Nie posiada również armii czarnomagicznych stworzeń a jedynie garstkę wiernych ludzi, którzy uniknęli Azkabanu. Ale ludzie się już przygotowują. Cała ta uwaga skupiona na Aresie sprawia, że staje się on większym zagrożeniem niż jest w rzeczywistości, a kiedy coś faktycznie się wydarzy, będziemy całkowicie nieprzygotowani._ _

__\- Ale jak myślisz, co on próbuje osiągnąć? - zapytał Albus i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że jako jedyny ze swojego rodzeństwa wciąż bierze udział w rozmowie. James poszedł po salonu a Lily niemal usypiała na stole._ _

__Jego ojciec pochylił się nad stołem i zmarszczył brwi._ _

__\- Naprawdę nie wiemy. Sądzimy, że do tego potrzebuje czegoś więcej. Może wsparcia. Właśnie dlatego staramy się go odizolować._ _

__\- Odizolować?_ _

__\- Ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy tutaj się przetwierają, Al - nie przypadkowo wszyscy pochodzą z różnych krajów. Mam na oku cały świat. Tak naprawdę, tylko tutaj jestem nienawidzony. Za granicą mam masę wsparcia, co się opłaca. Myślimy, że Ares opuścił Wielką Brytanię ale mogę go szukać wszędzie. Kontakty... znam paru ludzi. Ares utknął, chowając się na jakiejś małej wyspie lub gdzieś w lesie, nie mogę tego jednak zagwarantować. Nie ruszy się nigdzie, bo ludzie pana Kruma mają oko na całe swoje Ministerstwo. Co najwyżej, może wysłać swoich zwolenników ale wtedy ich złapiemy i zdobędziemy trop. Ares chce z kimś walczyć, to na pewno... może nawet właśnie z Ministerstwem._ _

__\- Z Ministerstwem? - zapytał niedowierzająco Albus. - Ze wszystkimi aurorami?_ _

__\- Ze wszystkimi z rządu. - stwierdził wujek Ron. - Ares bardzo nas nienawidzi. Wiem, że brzmi to niedorzecznie, bo kto jest na tyle głupi żeby podjąć się ataku na cały system ludzi. Aczkolwiek Ares jest dość odważny. To główny powód, dla którego staramy się go izolować na wyspie. Nie chcemy, żeby gromadził olbrzymów, Dementorów lub innych stworzeń, tak jak robił to kiedyś Voldemort. Nie możemy pozwolić mu stworzyć armii, bo wtedy zaistniałoby duże prawdopodobieństwo, że mógłby zrobić co tylko będzie chciał._ _

__\- Ale w sumie nie szuka zwykłych popleczników. - odezwał się Harry, drapiąc się po brodzie. - To dość osobliwa sytuacja, nie był na otwartej przestrzeni od jakiegoś czasu. Wygląda na to jakby czegoś chciał, a nie potrafił z tym nic zrobić. To naprawdę dziwne, bo każda ciemna istota jest przez nas sprawdzana. Mamy na nie oko. Nawet na gobliny, które nie są dużą grupą w Ministerstwie, a mówią, że nie chcą mieć z nim nic wspólnego._ _

__\- Jeśli możemy być z tobą szczerzy... - powiedział wujek. - Ares to jedynie połowa naszego problemu. Drugą stanowi jego brat._ _

__\- Co? - zapytał Albus, zaskoczony tą informacją. - Darvy? Dlaczego?_ _

__\- Jest dość przeciętnym czarodziejem. - odpowiedział mu ojciec. - Ale jest nieprzewidywalny. Ares posiada pewien zestaw ideałów - na pewnym poziomie możemy zobaczyć jego punkt widzenia, dowiedzieć się czego chce._ _

__\- Ale jego brat jest inny. - wtrącił Weasley. - Widziałem już sadystów i psychopatów ale Sebastian Darvy to zupełnie inna liga. Świetnie grał będąc w szkole profesorem - ale to socjopata._ _

__Albus kiwnął głową wyrażając niemą zgodę. W zeszłym roku spotkał się z byłym nauczycielem eliksirów ponownie i przekonał się, że ten jest nikim innym jak tylko wrogiem. Pomimo tego, nie tłumaczyło to dlaczego był jedynie "połową problemu"._ _

__\- Dlaczego jest taki ważny? - zapytał chłopiec. - Jest szalony ale co z tego? Przecież powiedzieliście, że jest przeciętny._ _

__\- Nie chodzi jedynie o moc, Al. - stwierdził wujek. - Spójrz na Waddleswortha. Chodzi o władzę._ _

__\- Krążą pogłoski - zaczął Harry. - że Darvy mówi o w ogóle innych przedsięwzięciach niż jego brat. Jak powiedziałem wcześniej - ludzie Aresa są jedynie pionkami, narzędziami gotowymi do użycia. On naprawdę nie może znieść Czarnej Magii i niemal się nią nie posługuje. Ale Darvy wydaje się postrzegać to inaczej. Praktycznie ogłosił sam siebie drugim dowódcą - on kocha uwagę._ _

__\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał Albus. - Że Ares się ukrywa?_ _

__Ton głosu jego taty obniżył się znacząco, jakby nie chciał obudzić Lily, która teraz spała na stole, oddychając powoli z głową schowaną w ramionach._ _

__\- Ludzie o tym opowiadają, Al. Ares naprawdę nie uważa siebie za jakiegoś tyrana. Swoich ludzi nazywa "Apostołami Zmian". Lecz Darvy wyszedł poza to. Nazywa ich "Mrocznym Sojuszem" za plecami swojego brata._ _

__\- Mrocznym Sojuszem? - powtórzył Ślizgon, zaskoczony usłyszaną nazwą._ _

__Wujek Ron pokiwał głową marszcząc brwi._ _

__\- Tak, okropna nazwa, prawda? Ukradł nawet nasz stary akronim, co nie, Harry? D.A.* Mówię ci..._ _

__\- Co to znaczy, że za plecami Aresa?_ _

__\- Cóż, to właśnie jest połowa problemu. - odpowiedział mu ojciec. - Darvy kocha uwagę tak bardzo, że nadał tym ludziom określenie, które ma wzbudzać strach, zaś Ares woli poczekać zanim zaangażuje swoich "Apostołów Zmian" - Darvy chce wywołać po prostu zamieszanie. Wysłał nawet groźbę do Ministerstwa, nawet nie tak dawno temu, której Ares na sto procent nie zlecił mu. Liczy na jakąś akcję, chce być kimś wielkim. Nie możemy zaufać Aresowi, że posiada władzę nad bratem a to oznacza, że w każdej chwili Darvy może zacząć siać spustoszenie. Właśnie dlatego musimy działać szybko - trzeba znaleźć ich jak najszybciej._ _

__\- Skąd to wszystko wiecie? O tym całym Mrocznym Sojuszu... macie jakiegoś szpiega czy coś? - zapytał._ _

__Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia, bardzo dla niego znajome. Morrison i Scorpius, jego najlepsi przyjaciele, wymieniali dokładnie takie same jak nie chcieli mu czegoś powiedzieć._ _

__\- Nie, nie szpiega. - powiedział krótko ojciec._ _

__\- Zdecydowanie nie. - dodał wujek._ _

__\- Zdecydowanie. - kontynuował ojciec._ _

__\- Nie bądź dzieciakiem, Al. - zakończył Ron._ _

__Ponownie wymienili spojrzenia. Na twarzy mieli kamienne wyrazy. W tym momencie Albus mógł powiedzieć, że żałują całej tej rozmowy i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak w ogóle do niej doszło. Zawsze zbywają jego pytania._ _

__Przyczyna dotarła do niego, kiedy zerknął na twarz taty. On chciał z nim tylko porozmawiać. Syn zadał mu pytanie - zrobił więc coś, co ojciec chciał usłyszeć przez całe lato. Nie obchodziło go jak wiele sekretów wyjawi, po prostu zwyczajnie znowu chciał być tatą. To z kolei wywołało u chłopca wielkie poczucie winy ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wcale nie był usatysfakcjonowany._ _

__\- Więc... to nie jest szpieg. - odpowiedział._ _

__\- Nie. - przyznał Harry. - To po prostu inteligencja. Jak również najnowsze dane wywiadowcze sugerujące, że Ares ukrywa się gdzieś na Panamie. Jest tam wiele wysp. Właśnie je bada San - twój były nauczyciel. Nasze wskazówki są dosyć trafne na ten moment, choć nie ma w nich nic sugerującego, że Ares nie ma więcej niż jednej kryjówki. I jak dobrze znam Reda, będą obłożone całą masą zaklęć i barier..._ _

__\- Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytał Albus ojca, ucinając mu._ _

__\- Co takiego?_ _

__\- Właśnie to. - odpowiedział czując jak zaczyna buzować w nim gniew. Czy właśnie przed momentem nie czuł się winny? - Czasami nazywasz go Aresem a czasem Redem. Jakbyś nie był pewny czy to twój wróg czy stary kumpel - auror._ _

__Harry gapił się na niego, ze zmęczeniem starając się przybrać zawstydzone spojrzenie ale zawiódł. Nie odpowiedział na pytanie i chłopiec poczuł jak szczęście, które znalazł w rozmowie z ojcem, wyparowało._ _

__\- Może powinieneś iść do łóżka. - powiedział, lekko rozczarowany. - Za parę dni wracasz do Hogwartu, powinieneś się nieco przespać. Przed tą całą nauką..._ _

__Ślizgon zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na wujka Rona, który położył stopy na stole i kiwnął głową zgadzając się ze swoim szwagrem. W milczeniu więc opuścił pokój._ _

__\- Przyłóż sobie trochę lodu do oka! - usłyszał jeszcze krzyk wujka, gdy wchodził po schodach._ _

__Zignorował go i pomaszerował korytarzem na piętrze, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi tuż przed położeniem się na łóżku. Nawet będąc na dole i jedząc obiad czuł ostatki adrenaliny w sobie pozostałej po zamieszkach. Spróbował przemyśleć jeszcze raz to wszystko co się wydarzyło - na Pokątnej i to co powiedział mu ojciec. Wszystko się ze sobą łączy. Źródłem tego wszystkiego był Ares, i właśnie dlatego, mógł nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że to były dyrektor był odpowiedzialny za jego oko._ _

__I wtedy usłyszał w głowie głos ojca: _"Albo w 100% wspierasz Waddleswortha albo jesteś przeciwko niemu. Paru ludzi może stwierdzić, że widzi obydwie strony medalu."__ _

__Ale Albus nie widział żadnej z tych stron. Tak naprawdę to nie zgadzał się z nikim. Z tą samotną myślą obrócił się na bok i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę. Pierwszy września chyba nie nadejdzie wystarczająco szybko.__

__***_ _

__* **D.A.** – skrót od: Dumbledore's Army - Zielonego pojęcia nie mam jak mogę połączyć Mroczny Sojusz (M.S.) z Dark Alliance (D.A.) Po angielsku to ładnie współgra ale polsku niekoniecznie. Gdybym zmieniła w tekście na M.S. to wypowiedź Rona nie miałaby kompletnie sensu – zostawiam więc w oryginale_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

# Rozdział 5

## Ręka Glorii

Ostatnie dni lata przeleciały w niezręcznych ciszach i z bardzo dużym bólem oka. Albus codziennie spoglądał w lustro w łazience, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy, że zarówno obrzęk się zmniejsza jak i kolor znika, ale się rozczarowywał. Lód nie pomógł - bał się wyjaśniać swoim przyjaciołom skąd się nabawił śliwy i ciągle kombinował nad dobrym wytłumaczeniem.

W międzyczasie, rodzice zachowywali się dość osobliwie. Wydawało mu się, że ojciec żałuje, że opowiedział mu tak dużo o zamieszkach i nie próbował nawet normalnie z nim porozmawiać ale jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go to bolało. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał o czym rozmawiać ze swoim synem. Jego matka z kolei, wypominała im kiedy tylko mogła zdarzenie na Pokątnej, jakby to mogło odwrócić to co się stało.

\- Wyprasowałam twoje ubrania. - zakomunikowała, wchodząc do kuchni i nalewając sobie szklankę mleka.

\- Okej. - odpowiedział prosto.

\- Zapakowałeś wszystkie książki?

\- Tak.

\- A różdżkę?

\- Tak. Mamo, przecież wiesz, że pakuję się co roku trochę wcześniej. - dodał z irytacją.

\- Och, _najmocniej_ przepraszam. - powiedziała głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. Była odwrócona do niego plecami, robiła sobie herbaty. - Po prostu czasami dzieci nie zawsze myślą na zapas. Czasami robią rzeczy takie jak och, no nie wiem, może _wlatują w tłum rozszalałych lu..._

\- Mamo, nie zaczynaj. - westchnął.

Niemal już wychodził z kuchni, kiedy ponownie odezwała się jego matka.

\- A James jest spakowany?

\- Tak sądzę...

\- No to lepiej bądź pewien! - powiedziała.

Wyszedł więc z kuchni, mamrocząc pod nosem. Oprócz ciągłego wypominania minionych wydarzeń i nieostrożności swoich dzieci, ogółem wydawała się być dosyć nieprzyjemna. Jej temperament ciągle dawał o sobie znać - i był to kolejny dobry powód do powrotu do Hogwartu.

Wszedł po schodach i zapukał do drzwi Jamesa, przez które - oczywiście - cały czas słychać było głośną muzykę. Zapukał więc jeszcze raz, o wiele, wiele mocniej i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, odezwał się jego brat.

\- Czego? - zapytał zirytowany.

\- Mama mówi...

\- Tak, tak. - James go zlekceważył.

\- ...że masz się spakować...

\- Spakować się, wiem! - przekrzyczał muzykę Gryfon. - Już się za to zabieram! - dodał, choć Albus dostrzegł rozłożony list na jego łóżku. Jeśli się nie mylił, brat był właśnie w trakcie czytania wyznań jednej ze swoich licznych przyjaciółek.

James zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem tuż po tym jak zobaczył list. Trochę niezadowolony chłopiec położył się na łóżku i spróbował się przespać.

Ostatnio ciężko sypiał. Każdego poranka budził się z mokrą koszulą przyklejoną do ciała, wściekle mrugając oczami z powodu światła, którego nawet nie było w jego całkowicie ciemnym pokoju.

W jakiś sposób wiedział, że takie poranki poprzedzał szczególny sen, choć nie do końca był pewien o czym on był. Nigdy nie mógł go sobie przypomnieć. W nocy położył się spać, nie skupiając się nawet na następnym dniu, w którym miał wyjechać do Hogwartu. Zastanawiał się potem o czym tak mniej więcej śnił. Pomyślał, że może ktoś się w nim krztusił, pamiętał też straszny śmiech... I chyba też chichot...

Stał w pustym, białym pokoju w kształcie kwadratu, w którym znajdowało się jedynie jedno, srebrne krzesło, leżące zapomniane na podłodze. Naprzeciwko niego znajdował się człowiek, kulący ze strachu. Jego długie blond włosy przykleiły się do spoconej twarzy a elektryzujące niebieskie oczy drgały jakby w strachu przed tym co widzi.

\- Bardzo mi przykro. - powiedział głosem w ogóle nie pasującym do jego wyglądu. Brzmiał podobnie do skrzeku. - Nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić...

Albus zignorował go. Uniósł różdżkę i zobaczył, że to nie była jego zwyczajowa różdżka. Ta była cała złota, miała jedynie czarny uchwyt. Zaśmiał się złośliwie słysząc przeprosiny Sebastiana Darvy'ego i pomimo obłąkanego śmiechu zdołał wymamrotać dwa słowa. Zielone światło zalało biały pokój...

\- SZESNASTY ROK ŻYCIA, JAMES! NIE SPAKOWAŁEŚ JESZCZE WSZYSTKICH RZECZY MAJĄC SZESNAŚCIE LAT!

Chłopiec prawie wyskoczył z łóżka. Rozejrzał się, oszołomiony tym hałasem i poczuł pot płynący mu po szyi. Cholera, znowu miał ten sen. O czym był?

Nie mógł się jednak skupić, ponieważ jego matka nadal krzyczała.

\- Nie wiem co mam z tobą zrobić, James! Wiem, że kazano ci się spakować. Kazałam przypomnieć ci o tym Albusowi.

\- Nic mi nie powiedział! - Ślizgon usłyszał kłamstwo Jamesa. - Zamknął się na całą noc!

\- Och, chyba żartujesz. - wymamrotał do siebie, wygrzebując się z pościeli i przeszukał wzrokiem pokój by dostrzec swój kufer. Miał nadzieję, że nie przyśniło mu się tylko, że się spakował…

Na szczęście tak nie było - wszystko było starannie popakowane, czekając na schowanie w magicznie powiększonym samochodzie. Odetchnąwszy z ulgą, szybko otworzył drzwi i wystawił głowę. Niemożliwe, żeby był już ranek...

Ale niestety, już było. W łazience światło było włączone i płynęła woda, wskazując, że Lily była już tam od dwudziestu minut. Albus wskoczył na schody próbując wyłapać resztę kłótni, która w ciągu kilku chwil z głośnej zamieniła się w cichą.

\- Po prostu... po prostu tego nie rozumiem, James. - powiedziała powoli Ginny, wymachując rękami kiedy wrzucała jego książki do kufra. Ślizgon poczuł nagłe uczucie deja vu. Czy nie to samo działo się w zeszłych latach? - Każdego roku. Każdego roku. A tym razem nie mamy samochodu z Ministerstwa...

\- Czekaj, co? - zapytał Albus a matka odwróciła się do niego.

\- Och, jak dobrze, że jesteś. - stwierdziła. - Nie powiedziałeś wczoraj Jamesowi, żeby się spakował?

\- Powiedziałem!

\- Nieprawda! - powiedział Jamie, wrzucając do kufra dużą książkę oprawioną w skórę, tak niedbale, że Albus niemal usłyszał płacz biednych kartek.

\- Zrobiłem to! - odpowiedział. - Zapukałem, a ty mi powiedziałeś, że już się pakujesz...

\- To nigdy się _nie wydarzyło..._

\- Och, daj spokój...

\- Przestańcie! - przerwała im matka. - Przestańcie. James, pakuj się. Albus - idź zjeść śniadanie. I pospiesz się!

\- Czekaj, a jak się dostaniemy na peron? - zapytał.

\- Twój ojciec nas zawiezie. Skoro Ministerstwo nie udostępni nam w tym roku samochodu, musimy użyć naszego. I tak, to znaczy, że nie _przyspieszymy_ jazdy, więc pospieszcie się!

Chłopiec wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył swojego tatę siedzącego przy stole, trzymającego "Proroka Codziennego" opartego o kubek kawy. Podniósł głowę, gdy Al wszedł.

\- Dzień dobry. - powiedział.

\- Dobry. - odpowiedział niedbale, dostrzegając talerz jajek i kiełbasek, które ugotowała jego matka. Zaczął nakładać sobie na talerz jedzenia a potem zjadł w milczeniu.

Ciche śniadanie zakończyła matka wołając ich obu. James właśnie kończył pakowanie, mrucząc przy tym pod nosem coś co brzmiało na "dorosły mężczyzna" i "kapitan Quidditcha". Po paru minutach krzątaniny, podczas której Albus ubrał się w normalne, mugolskie ubrania (zmieni je przecież w pociągu) a potem cała piątka wyszła z rezydencji Potterów.

Im bliżej podchodzili starego, zardzewiałego, czerwonego samochodu tym lepiej przypominał sobie, jak ciężka była ostatnia podróż nim. Było to pierwszego dnia jego pierwszego roku. Pamiętał jak bardzo niewygodna była ta jazda, kiedy cała trójka siedziała z tyłu. Pamiętał, jak James szydził z niego, że skończy w Slytherinie - wtedy Albus gwałtownie zaprzeczał.

Uśmiechając się nieznacznie patrzył, jak ojciec otwiera tył pojazdu, który jak wiedział, był magicznie powiększony. Wszystkie kufry zostały umieszczone w bagażniku a trójka dzieci zapakowała się na tylne siedzenia, w kolejności na podstawie wieku - James wszedł jako pierwszy a Lily jako ostatnia. Albus siedział pośrodku w pełni świadomy, że jemu było najbardziej niewygodnie.

\- Okej, powinniśmy się spieszyć. - powiedział ojciec, uruchamiając samochód, ustawiając lusterko i uśmiechając się nerwowo do żony. Albus wiedział, że tata lekko się denerwuje. Najprawdopodobniej nie prowadził auta odkąd chłopiec jechał nim po raz ostatni.

\- Ostatni raz. - powiedziała matka. - Wszyscy wszystko mają?

\- Tak, mamo! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy głośno, po czym wyjechali.

Atmosfera jazdy była łatwa do przewidzenia. W ciągu kilku sekund każdy z nich zaczął się kłócić o wiele drobiazgów, w tym o miejsce w aucie.

\- Zejdź z mojej strony... - powiedział James.

\- Jestem na środku. - walczył.

\- Mamo, stopa Albusa jest po mojej części. - skarżyła się Lily.

\- To Jamesa...!

\- James, weź swoją stopę z części siostry. - powiedział ojciec.

\- Nie mogę - Albus mi przeszkadza...

\- Och, gówno pra...

\- Język. - upomniała go lodowato matka, po czym zapadła kilkusekundowa cisza, którą przełamała Lilka.

\- Mamo, James stroi do mnie miny. - poskarżyła się.

\- Ziewałem...

\- Przez całą minutę!

Tym razem to matka się do nich odwróciła.

\- Cisza! - powiedziała. - Albo przysięgam, zawrócimy auto i będziecie się uczyli w domu!

Cała trójka zamilkła.

\- Wasz ojciec prowadzi. - kontynuowała mama. - Dajcie mu się skoncentrować...

Jak się okazało, tata był o wiele lepszym kierowcą niż wujek Ron - i o wiele cichszym. Nie wyglądał przez okno wrzeszcząc na kogoś, nikt na niego nie zatrąbił i wydawał się być o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany prowadząc samochód. Albus zauważył, że parokrotnie sprawdzał coś we wstecznym lusterku - i aż dwa razy ich zielone oczy się spotkały.

Dotarli na stację dużo przed czasem i wszyscy niby przypadkiem prześlizgnęli się przez barierkę. Chłopiec pomyślał, że ma mnóstwo czasu na znalezienie przyjaciół.

\- Czekamy na wujka Rona? - zapytała Lily.

Ojciec sprawdził zegarek.

\- Powinni tutaj za niedługo być. Wiem, że wujek George zawsze się spóźnia. Może byście poszli poszukać przyjaciół i spotkamy się tutaj za trochę?

Jamesowi nie trzeba było mówić dwa razy - odepchnął swój kufer i natychmiast zniknął w tłumie ludzi. Albus chciał podążyć za nim ale zatrzymała go ręka na ramieniu.

\- Mogę z tobą porozmawiać przez sekundkę? - zapytał go ojciec.

Kiwnął więc głową i poszedł za nim z daleka od mamy i Lily, które stały niedaleko barierki, czekając na resztę rodziny. Harry odwrócił się do niego, kiedy pokonali znaczną odległość. Wyglądając na spiętego, zaczął mówić:

\- Albus, posłuchaj. Ja po prostu...

Chłopiec patrzył się na niego obserwując jak ojciec męczy się ze słowami. Zaczął wyginać nieco palce, na czole pojawiły mu się zmarszczki, jeszcze bardziej zauważalne dzięki bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy, którą posiadał.

\- Tak? - zapytał, chcąc już iść szukać przyjaciół.

Ojciec pokręcił głową.

\- Nieważne. - stwierdził. - Idź... idź znaleźć kolegów.

Chłopiec obdarzył tatę zdziwionym spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się i przeszedł przez platformę. Ale niezręczny moment. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tej ciszy - ale to było o wiele dziwniejsze. Ojciec naprawdę chciał mu coś powiedzieć ale nie był w stanie.

Mknął przez peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte, mając oczy szeroko otwarte w poszukiwaniu wysokiego, głupio wyglądającego ucznia, w którym rozpozna Morrisona. Al bardzo chciał go znaleźć. Był tak rozproszony tymi zamieszkami, że nigdy mu nie odpisał i bardzo chciał mu powiedzieć, że został kapitanem Quidditcha. Morrison nie był jednak pierwszą przyjazną twarzą, którą znalazł. Przechodząc przez tłum dostrzegł pchającą bagaż Mirrę.

Zarumieniwszy się, zaczął iść w jej kierunku, próbując zobaczyć jak wiele się zmieniła od poprzedniego roku. Nie wyglądała na znacznie wyższą, chociaż jej czarne włosy były dłuższe i lekko się kręciły. Wyglądała tak samo ładnie jak zwykle. Albus podszedł do niej z wysoko uniesioną głową, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu będzie promieniował pewnością siebie i fajnością.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła go, gdy był już niedaleko. Uśmiechając się, porzuciła swój kufer.

\- Albus! - powiedziała i zauważył, że jej głos też się nie zmienił.

\- Hej. - powiedział głosem o wiele dojrzalszym niż w samochodzie.

Również zostawił kufer i wyciągnął ręce, żeby się uściskać. Znajome uczucie ciepła rozprzestrzeniło się po jego ciele i o mało co nie powąchał jej włosów, na szczęście opanował się w ostatnim momencie. Nadal istniała szansa, że dostanie buziaka w policzek...

Kiedy skończyli się ściskać, odsunęła się nieznacznie i przyjrzała mu się. Zauważył na jej twarzy malutką zmarszczkę. Uśmiechnął się do niej, czekając na...

\- O mój boże! - powiedziała, zakrywając usta ręką. - Co ci się stało w oko?

\- Co? A, tak... - powiedział, marszcząc brwi. Kompletnie zapomniał o podbitym oku i dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Czy nie myślał o jakimś? - Quidditch. - powiedział szybko, mając nadzieję, że podłapie temat i będzie jej mógł powiedzieć o mianowaniu na kapitana.

\- Quidditch? - zapytała zakłopotana. - Kiedy?

\- Och, tylko grałem z rodziną. - skłamał. - Parę dni temu. Leciałem po znicza i oberwałem. Ale go złapałem! - dodał, zastanawiając się jak bardzo opowieść jest wiarygodna. - Rozsadziliśmy drugą drużynę... - wtedy zrozumiał, że zwycięstwo ledwo, ledwo było lepszą historią. - To znaczy, przegrywaliśmy ale moja akcja nas uratowała. Ale tak, właśnie wtedy, kiedy nurkowałem...

Zostało mu jednak przerwane. Odwracając się, zobaczył Rose pchającą swój kufer w ich kierunku. Mirra szybko się odwróciła i zaczęła z nią przytulać i rozmawiać tak głośno, że Albus wątpił czy któraś w ogóle zauważyła, że wciąż tam stał.

Klepnął kuzynkę po ramieniu.

\- Mówiłem, że...

Rose jednak zignorowała go zupełnie paplając o wakacjach z Mirrą. Odrzuciła z twarzy rude włosy, uderzając nimi Albusa. Uznał to za znak, żeby się zbierać.

\- Dobra, to złapię was później. - powiedział głośno, mocno zawiedziony, starając się nie pokazywać tego na twarzy.

Jeśli Mirra go usłyszała, nie dała tego po sobie poznać - nadal plotkowała z Rose. Zaczął spacerować po platformie obserwując znajome twarze. Zobaczył Bartleby'ego Binga, kolegę ze Slytherinu z tego samego roku, rozmawiającego ze swoją matką i osobą, wyglądającą na straszą siostrę. Niedaleko niego stał Parish Milton z Ravenclawu - Albus znał jego nazwisko z obrony przed czarną magią z poprzedniego roku. Już miał się odwracać, by wrócić do swojej rodziny, gdy usłyszał jak ktoś go woła.

\- Ahoj, Albus!

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Morrisona, który wyglądał... jak zwykle. W przeciwieństwie do zeszłego roku, gdy urósł i pojawiły mu się wąsy (albo wydawały się urosnąć), wyglądał całkiem normalnie. Nie miał zarostu na twarzy i nie wydawał się być wyższy. Albus spodziewał się tego. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić przyjaciela znowu skaczącego ze wzrostem. Gdyby kontynuował swój dalszy wzrost zapewne dorównywałby już Hagridowi w momencie opuszczenia szkoły.

\- Co ci się stało w oko? - zapytał przerażony Morrison, gdy tylko się zbliżył. Pomimo tego, uścisnęli sobie dłonie na powitanie.

\- Długa historia. - odpowiedział Albus. - Ale Mirze powiedziałem, że to wypadek podczas Quidditcha.

\- A, jarzę. - powiedział Morrison z bezczelnym uśmiechem. Oparł się wygodnie o swój kufer, drapiąc się po brązowych, mysich włosach. - Więc wciąż ci nie przeszło. Jak tam? Widziałeś ją już?

\- Tak, jest z Rose. - odpowiedział, rzucając złowieszcze spojrzenie w kierunku, w którym stały, choć znajdowały się tak daleko, że nie można było ich dostrzec. - I ledwo co mogłem z nią porozmawiać, Rose mi ucięła...

\- Tak, ona ma tendencję do tego. - stwierdził Morrison. - Więc co się dzieje? Coś się stało w lato?

\- Trochę. - powiedział Albus, zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę jak bardzo chce opowiedzieć o zamieszkach. - Ale o tym później. - Chciał, żeby był tutaj też Scorpius. - Jak twoja nowa miotła?

Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

\- W porządku. Latałem całe lato, robię się całkiem niezły. Myślę, że tym razem naprawdę spróbuję się dostać do drużyny. Atticus już opuścił szkołę, prawda? Muszę więc zaimponować nowemu kapitanowi i będę w...

Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Mam wrażenie, że cię polubi. - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że nie zaskoczył przyjaciela zbytnio. Chciał, żeby Malfoy też był z nimi, gdy się tym pochwali.

\- Znasz go? - zapytał Morrison.

\- Spotkaliśmy się już. - rzekł krótko. - Widziałeś może Scorpiusa?

\- Nie ale zwykle się trochę spóźnia, prawda? Chodź, przejdziemy się trochę. Słyszałem, że Melonie Grue naprawdę zaokrągliła się całkiem ładnie podczas tego lata...

Zaczęli przepychać się przez tłum ludzi pchając swoje kufry. Morrison używał swojego ciała aby oczyścić drogę i ułatwić im życie. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym podczas drogi, zwracali uwagę na znajome twarze i machali im. Potter raczej słuchał - Vincent narzekał zaś na swoje wakacje.

\- Moja siostra ma teraz nowego chłopaka i przysięgam, że co miesiąc ma nowego. Powiedziałem do niego - ma na imię Michael - "Wiesz, że Lisa była zaręczona, prawda?" Wtedy weszła ona i zaczęła tyradę, że nie powinienem mówić o rzeczach, których nie rozumiem i trzymać gębę na kłódkę w jego towarzystwie. Ale wiesz, to też mój dom - mam prawo rozmawiać z gościem, który najprawdopodobniej weźmie mój pokój a ja będę musiał spać na tej cholernej kanapie. O, i czy mówiłem ci? Trelawney przydzieliła nam nową książkę. Najgłupsza, jaką do tej pory przeczytałem, niemal ją zwróciłem. Powinienem porzucić Wróżbiarstwo i spróbować Mugoloznawstwa jak wy...

Chłopiec mówił bardzo szybko i Albus wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej trochę mu to jeszcze zajmie. Ledwo co go jednak słuchał. Wzrokiem szukał blond włosów ale nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec spiczastej twarzy czy bladych policzków, które wskazywałyby na pojawienie się Scorpiusa.

W końcu obaj zrezygnowali z poszukiwań przyjaciela, wiedząc, że i tak spotkają się z nim w pociągu. Albus zaczął się kierować ku swojej rodzinie. Miał piętnaście minut do odjazdu ekspresu i wiedział, że musi się jeszcze pożegnać.

\- A ty nie chcesz się pożegnać z rodzicami? - zapytał Morrisona.

Przyjaciel zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Stary, moja rodzina odjechała, gdy wciąż się wypakowywałem z bagażnika. Tkwiłem tutaj z godzinę, zanim się pojawiłeś. Ten gruby facet, co pilnuje wszystkiego na zewnątrz doczepił się do mnie, że niby pojawiłem się o wiele za wcześnie…

Al poprowadził go więc do swojej rodziny, która - z wyjątkiem Rose - czekała na odjazd pociągu. Ojciec wyglądał na bardzo zniecierpliwionego i Ślizgon wiedział dlaczego. Platforma była coraz bardziej zatłoczona i ludzie zaczynali się na niego gapić. Wujek Ron z kolei zdawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować.

\- W porządku, Al? - zapytał wujek, gdy się do nich zbliżyli. Potem uścisnął dłoń Morrisona. - Vincent, czy jakoś tak?

Morrison kiwnął głową i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń. Szybko złapał dobry kontakt z wujkiem, bo po chwili już obaj się śmiali z czegoś niedojrzałego. Albus odwrócił się do matki, która akurat rozmawiała z Lily.

\- I pamiętaj, że możesz do mnie zawsze napisać...

\- Wiem, mamo!

\- A jeśli będziesz miała problem z innymi uczniami, powiesz... - Ginny zrobiła pauzę, by jej córka mogła odpowiedzieć.

\- Jamesowi?

\- Absolutnie nie! - matka skomentowała głośnie. - Nauczycielowi. Neville bardzo chętnie ci pomoże...

Wujek George pouczał Freddy'ego, podczas gdy Roxanne stała obok, będąc jeszcze za małą na Hogwart. Nie wyglądała jednak, jakby bardzo ją to bolało. Raczej wydawała się zadowolona, że będzie miała dom na wyłączność i koło niej nie będzie starszego brata. Kilka metrów dalej stał wujek Percy ze swoimi córkami.

\- Co z pracami domowymi? - zapytał je.

\- Będziemy odrabiać. - powiedziała Molly.

\- Nawet te dodatkowe. - dodała Lucy.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał wujek.

Obie westchnęły i jednocześnie powiedziały:

\- Abyśmy mogły być pierwszą parą Naczelnych Prefektów Dziewcząt w historii Hogwartu.

\- Dokładnie...

Gdy po peronie rozległ się donośny gwizdek, Albus uświadomił sobie, że Rose musiała już dawno wsiąść do pociągu razem z Mirą. Zaczął się przyglądać jak jego młodsze kuzynostwo jest ściskane (nawet James uściskał lekko mamę), po czym poczuł jak czyjeś ramiona go obejmują.

To był ojciec.

\- Dbaj o siebie, Al. - powiedział szybko, przytulając go mocniej, po czym odszedł do Lily, zanim Albus był w stanie mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Nieco przestraszony przyglądał się jak Morrison pakuje ich oba kufry jednocześnie do pociągu, a potem zabiera się za kufry Weasleyów.

\- Dziękuję ci, skarbie. - powiedziała do niego ciocia Hermiona, po czym podniosła Hugona i pocałowała go w policzek. Wszyscy inni też już się żegnali ze swoimi pociechami. Chłopcy wsiedli do pociągu. Albus przez moment przyglądał się jak matka mu macha. Kuzynostwo i reszta rodzeństwa wsiadła tuż za nimi. Nie minęło dużo czasu jak reszta rodzina przyłączyła się do machania. Morrison dołączył do niego – wyglądał naprawdę komicznie machając do ludzi, których praktycznie nie znał. Wkrótce pociąg ruszył i powoli przyspieszał. Po chwili Potterowie zniknęli z zasięgu wzroku.

\- Znajdźmy naszego drugiego przyjaciela. - powiedział Morrison z udawanym akcentem. Albus zachichotał, po czym obaj zaczęli się przepychać. Wtedy też poczuł szarpnięcie za koszulę.

\- Czy mogę usiąść... - zaczął Hugo ale wtedy odezwał się Fred.

\- Hugo! - zawołał z ostatniego przedziału. - Tutaj jest dużo miejsca!

Albus patrzył przez moment, jak młodszy chłopiec rzuca mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Po chwili wahania, chłopiec poszedł w tamtym kierunku bez słowa sprzeciwu.

Nieco zdezorientowany Al poszedł za Morrisonem, od czasu do czasu wsadzając głowę do przedziałów, szukając blond włosów Malfoya. Gdy go znaleźli, wyglądał na całkowicie znudzonego. Wciąż miał włosy zaczesane do tyłu i bladą cerę. Szybko się jednak ożywił, gdy weszli.

\- Zajęte. - zażartował, gdy Morrison zaczął siadać. Albus usiadł naprzeciwko niego, obok Scorpiusa. Wszyscy przybili sobie piątki, choć to Al. przywitał się z nim pierwszy.

\- Jak minęło ci lato? – spytał grzecznie.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mogę narzekać. - powiedział. - A jak tam u ciebie? Co ci się stało z okiem? Wyglądasz jakbyś przegrał walkę z drzwiami.

Albus spojrzał na niego zimno a potem się uśmiechnął. Teraz był doskonały pomysł, żeby opowiedzieć swoją historię.

\- Okej. - zaczął. - Więc, pod koniec wakacji poszedłem na Pokątną...

\- Niemożliwe! - krzyknął Morrison, nagle się prostując. - Byłeś na tych zamieszkach?

\- Co? Jak...

\- Byłeś tam? - dopytywał Scorpius.

\- Skąd o nich wiecie? - zapytał, czując się lekko rozczarowanym.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? - spytał Morrison, najwyraźniej zdumiony jego głupotą. - Stary, nie czytasz „Proroka"?

\- Nie. - odpowiedział szczerze Albus. Nigdy nie czuł większego zainteresowania gazetami, a teraz to już w ogóle, odkąd jego ojciec stał się najbardziej oczernianym i znienawidzonym człowiekiem we wszechświecie. Wtedy też przypomniał sobie swoje przemyślenia na temat zachowania jego kolegów, gdy już znajdzie się w Hogwarcie. Do tej pory nie oberwał ani razu ani nikt mu nie rzucił żadnego nienawistnego spojrzenia… To był bardzo dobry znak.

\- To było info tygodnia. - wyjaśnił Scorpius. - Wszyscy o tym mówili.

\- Naprawdę tam byłeś? - zapytał podekscytowany Morrison. - Widziałeś jak rzucili się na scenę i zaatakowali tego całego Waddlesa?

\- Nie. Ale widziałem go potem jak jeden z jego ochroniarzy rzucił kimś.

Przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia pełne radości. Albus chrząknął, po czym zaczął opowiadać całą historię. Zaczął od wbiegającego w zdziczały tłum Jamesa a skończył na świstokliku wprost do rezydencji Potterów. Oczywiście zmienił kilka szczegółów - na początku dał im wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że stoczył całkiem dobrą walkę z młodym mężczyzną, który go zaatakował a podbite oko było wynikiem pojedynczego uderzenia tego frajera. Pominął też moment, w którym niemal stracił nad sobą panowanie i przebudził w sobie tę dziwaczną moc - bardziej skupił się na otaczającym go wtedy chaosie.

\- Łał! - powiedział Morrison. - To jakieś szaleństwo. Chciałbym tam być i...

\- Nie chciałbyś. - odpowiedział mu Al. - To było naprawdę straszne. Ludzie się przewracają a wokoło latają ogłuszacze.

Miał ochotę się palnąć. Od razu wiedział, że popełnił gafę. Vincent wysunął lekko dolną wargę i zrobił żałosną minę.

\- Och, mały Albus się przestraszył? - zadrwił. - Potrzebujesz pocieszenia...?

Scorpius roześmiał się i Potter zdał sobie sprawę, że jego historia właśnie straciła uznanie. Teraz będą mu z tego powodu dokuczać. Postanowił więc działać szybko.

\- A więc, Score. - powiedział, odwracając się do kumpla. - Będziesz próbował w tym roku dostać się do naszej drużyny?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Moja mama mówi, że mogę grać tak długo, jak będę otrzymywał O.

\- O! - krzyknął Morrison. - To śmieszne!

\- Taka jest cena zabawy. - odpowiedział Scorpius, zwężając oczy.

\- Nie dla mnie. - odparował Morrison. - Ja będę grał z P.

\- Och, och, spokojnie. - powiedział Albus, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Nie bądźcie tacy pewni, nie pozwoliłem wam jeszcze grać w drużynie...

Obaj przyjaciele patrzyli na niego w szoku z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Czekaj, co? - spytał zdezorientowany Morrison.

Albus uniósł dłoń do ust z udawanym zaskoczeniem.

\- Ups! - powiedział. - Nie wspomniałem wam jeszcze, że zostałem nowym Kapitanem?

Obaj nadal się na niego zwyczajnie gapili. Dopiero, gdy sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął lśniącą odznakę, obaj wydali z siebie głośne okrzyki.

\- Teraz to na pewno się dostaniemy! - ryknął Morrison.

Albus poczerwieniał nieco. Morrison i Scorpius byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi ale nie chciał, żeby obaj myśleli, że dzięki tej przyjaźni mają miejsca gwarantowane. W końcu, jako Kapitan, będzie się musiał kierować dobrem zespołu. Mimo to, to było naprawdę przyjemne uczucie – być najważniejszą osobą w przedziale…

\- Człowieku, nie jesteś nawet Prefektem a już zostałeś Kapitanem Quidditcha! Masz dopiero czternaście lat!

Scorpius potrząsnął głową i otarł udawaną łzę.

\- Tak wiele się wydarzyło tego lata. - powiedział. - Albus został Kapitanem a Morrison nauczył się liczyć do ponad dziesięciu. Moi chłopcy tak szybko rosną!

Cała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem a potem Al chciał ich wypytać o pozycje, na które chcą startować ale drzwi przedziału otworzyły się. Stały dwie osoby a jedną z nich była Rose. Albus zamrugał zdziwiony, bo myślał, że towarzyszyć jej będzie Mirra. Był to jednak chłopiec, dość wysoki i przystojny. Miał długie, lśniące blond włosy, które wydawały się doskonale pasować do jego dłutem rzeźbionej twarzy. Wykonał ruch ręką, odrzucając włosy na plecy, po czym uśmiechnął się. Jego zęby były oślepiająco białe. Oczy miał tak błękitne, że Albus niemal się w nich zatracił. Miały cudowny odcień oceanu. Z transu wyrwał go dopiero głos kuzynki.

\- Cześć, chłopaki. - powiedziała Rose a Al zauważył, że była już przebrana w swój mundurek do Hogwartu.

\- Hej. - odpowiedzieli razem.

\- Kto to? - spytał Morrison.

Gryfonka zrobiła krok w bok.

\- Nazywam się Lance. - powiedział chłodno. - Lance Disona.

Lance wyciągnął dłoń i uścisnął im wszystkim rękę. Dopiero wtedy Albus zauważył, że jego palce były całe obandażowane. To chyba była jego jedyna skaza na tym perfekcyjnym ciele.

Zanim jednak zdążył się przedstawić, chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Słynny Albus Potter, oczywiście.

Ślizgon przygotował się mentalnie na jakąś zniewagę.

\- Poprowadziłeś Slytherin do pierwszego zwycięstwa od dłuższego czasu w Pucharze Quidditcha. Grałeś fantastycznie w finale. - kontynuował blondyn.

\- Dzięki. - powiedział Albus, szczerząc się lekko. Właśnie miał też zapytać czy chłopak gra dla Gryffindoru ale wtedy zauważył, że był już ubrany w szkolne szaty. Czerń podszyta była żółcią. Był Puchonem.

\- A co się stało z twoim okiem? - zapytał tonem, sugerującym że przeprowadza niewinne śledztwo.

\- Zostałem zaatakowany przez hipogryfa. – powiedział nie czując się na siłach, żeby opowiadać któryś już raz tą samą historię. - A co z twoimi palcami? - spytał, równie przyjemnym tonem.

\- Zaatakowała mnie mantrykora. - odpowiedział Puchon. - Doprawdy, musimy mieć mniej szalone wakacje, nieprawdaż?

Albus roześmiał się nieszczerze.

\- Okej, jak już się wszyscy znamy - przerwała im prowokacyjnie Rose. - to mogę powiedzieć, dlaczego tu jestem. Mirra powiedziała, żebyście poczekali jak wysiądziecie z pociągu, chcemy jechać tym samym wozem.

\- Sie wie. - odpowiedział Morrison, po czym wszyscy się pożegnali. Kiedy tamci wyszli, Albus zauważył, że Scorpius dziwnie milczał.

\- Widzieliście go kiedyś? - spytał powoli przyjaciół.

Obaj potrząsnęli głowami.

\- Musi być od nas starszy. - powiedział Albus. - Poznałbym go, gdyby był z naszego roku.

Scorpius zmrużył oczy.

\- Czemu?

\- Żartujesz? - spytał Morrison. - Ten koleś jest ekstra!

Obaj spojrzeli na niego tępo.

\- Hej, jestem facetem i nie mam problemu z mówieniem tego. To przystojniaczek.

Albus zastanowił się przez chwilę czy Morrison aby na pewno widział żółty kolor na jego szacie.

\- Niezupełnie. - zadrwił Scorpius. - Jak dla mnie to wyglądał całkiem przeciętnie. - Malfoy wyglądał jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć na ten temat ale powstrzymywał się. - Coś jeszcze interesującego wydarzyło się w wakacje? - zmienił temat.

Morrison znowu zaczął narzekać na swoją siostrę, podczas gdy Albus zastanawiał się czy uchylić przyjaciołom rąbka tajemnicy o zamieszkach. Obaj wiedzieli jak wyglądała sprawa z Darvym i zawsze potrafili dotrzymać sekretu. Żałował, że nie może napisać w tej sprawie do Fairharta. Z ojcem też nie mógł poruszyć tego tematu - między nimi wciąż nie było jakoś rewelacyjnie.

\- Najgorsze jest to, że ona nie jest nawet czarownicą! Jest jak mugolka z magicznymi rodzicami. Nie może powiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi o Hogwarcie, więc powiedziała mu, że chodzę do szkoły dla nastoletnich kryminalistów! Co prawda wcześniej rozgruchotałem samochód ale mogło się zdarzyć każdemu! - kontynuował Vincent.

Scorpius wydawał się słuchać go tylko jednym uchem - był zaabsorbowany czymś innym.

\- Hej, a mogę o czymś z wami porozmawiać tak na szybko? - spytał Albus.

Morrison zamilkł.

\- Jasne. - odpowiedział Scorpius, najwyraźniej nieco zaintrygowany jego wtrąceniem się.

Albus otworzył usta ale zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby słowo, przerwał mu Morrison.

\- Momencik, Al. Mogę rzucić okiem na twoją książkę do Zaawansowanych Eliksirów, Scorp? Kupiłem swoją ale nie jestem pewien czy aby tą właściwą. Chcę tylko sprawdzić. Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniałem.

\- Jasne, jest w moim kufrze. - powiedział blondyn. - Co mówiłeś, Al?

\- Pamiętacie jak w zeszłym roku...

Jego słowa zostały zagłuszone okrzykiem Morrisona, który szybko skoczył do tyłu, niemal się przewracając. Przez chwilę Albus siedział osłupiały zastanawiając się dlaczego Vincent tak zareagował. Powód poznał dopiero po chwili. Morrison w ręku nie miał książki do eliksirów a gnijącą, szarą rękę, która chwyciła w żelazny uścisk jego nadgarstek i nie chciała puścić. Albus nie krzyknął ale podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy Morrison się do niego odwrócił.

Scorpius zachichotał, po czym chwycił tę dłoń i lekko ją uścisnął. Zasuszona ręka puściła Morrisona, który przestał krzyczeć i trzymał się za ramię, wytrzeszczając oczy.

\- Co to... co to jest? DLACZEGO NA SIEDEM PIEKIEŁ TRZYMASZ JAKIEŚ DŁONIE W KUFRZE?!

\- Mógłbyś nieco się przymknąć? - zapytał Scorpius, nadal chichocząc. - To Ręka Glorii, idioto. Jest naprawdę rzadka i nie robi nikomu krzywdy.

\- Nie o to się martwię! - powiedział ostro Morrison. - Martwię się, że wylądujesz w Azkabanie za zamordowanie jakiegoś biedaka!

\- Ta ręka ma setki lat! - wyjaśnił Scorpius. - Nikogo nie pokroiłem. Ręka jest naprawdę przydatna, dupku. Trzyma ci świeczkę na przykład, więc daje ci światło. Nie jest żywa ani nic w tym guście. Złapała cię, bo po prostu łapie te świeczki, ośle.

Albus przysunął się bliżej, bardzo ciekawy dlaczego Malfoy ma coś takiego.

\- Skąd ją masz?

\- Dostałem na urodziny na drugim roku. - powiedział blondyn. – Wcześniej należała do mojego taty.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał oburzony Morrison.

\- Nie pytałeś...

\- Nigdy też nie pytaliśmy cię czy aby nie jesteś wampirem! - powiedział Vincent. - Albus powiedział nam o Pelerynie!

Albus uśmiechnął się lekko. Nadal im nie powiedział, że brat dał mu Mapę Huncwotów - kolejne bardzo przydatne i oczywiście nielegalne narzędzie. To jednak nie był odpowiedni czas, żeby o tym wspomnieć przyjaciołom.

\- Ale dlaczego to masz? - spytał Scorpiusa. - Dlaczego teraz skoro dostałeś to dwa lata temu.

Malfoy zaczerwienił się.

\- Po prostu... nie wiem, pomyślałem, że wolałbym mieć ją ze sobą w Hogwarcie niż zostawiać ją w domu. - stwierdził łagodnie. - Tak jest bezpieczniej.

\- Co jest takiego niebezpiecznego u ciebie w domu? - zapytał Potter.

\- No dalej - zero sekretów. - dodał Morrison.

Scorpius odchrząknął.

\- Po prostu... dziadek częściej wychodzi z domu i już kilka razy pytał mnie o tę Rękę. Nie chcę, żeby jej używał. - powiedział Malfoy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Albus z zapałem kiwnął głową - doskonale to rozumiał. Dziadek Scorpiusa, Lucjusz Malfoy, jest byłym czarnoksiężnikiem i był jednym z popleczników Lorda Voldemorta. Dowiedział się tego w sumie od wujka Rona, który zwykł obrażać rodzinę Malfoyów (choć wydawał się lubić Scorpiusa) jak i od samego Lucjusza. Zaledwie dwa lata temu podsłuchał jego rozmowę z innym mrocznym czarodziejem o nazwisku Rookwood o jakichś ciemnych sprawkach. Jeśli częściej wychodził z domu, to automatycznie stawał się bardziej podejrzany. Ares w końcu zbierał zwolenników, prawda? I na pewno legendarna Ręka Glorii, która dawała światła swojemu posiadaczowi, byłaby przydatna w nocy na jakiejś odległej wyspie...

\- Jestem pewien, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności. - powiedział zamiast tego. - Ale wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Scorpius kiwnął głową.

Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

\- No nie wiem. - powiedział. - Może po prostu twój dziadek wychodzi, bo jesteś irytującym głupkiem?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się, po czym zgiął palce Glorii tak, że ręka miała w górze tylko środkowy palec. Wszyscy się roześmiali. Podczas reszty jazdy chłopcy wygłupiali się z udziałem Ręki (grali w kalambury) i Albus zdecydował się nie przybliżać im sytuacji podczas zamieszek. Zbyt dobrze się teraz bawili. Nie było najmniejszego sensu w tym momencie wspominać o swojej niedoszłej, dziwacznej transformacji. Nie widział się z nimi tak długo i dopiero na nowo zaczynali do siebie przywykać.

Gdy pociąg zaczął zwalniać, przebrali się w szkolne szaty. Na dworze było ciemno. Zostawili swoje kufry (w jednym z nich i Rękę Glorii) i wyszli na zewnątrz.

\- Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni do mnie!

Gdy Albus usłyszał znajomy głos, na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się uśmiech. Potem zmrużył oczy w ciemności i dostrzegł olbrzymią sylwetkę Hagrida.

\- W porząsiu, Al? - zapytał gajowy, gdy do niego podeszli.

\- Jest dobrze. - odpowiedział, zastanawiając się dlaczego Hagrid jeszcze go nie zapytał o podbite oko ale wtedy uświadomił sobie, że przecież stoją pośród kompletnej ciemnicy i zapewne mężczyzna nie widział tej purpury na jego twarzy.

\- Mam dla was parę świtnych lekcji. Se zobaczycie. - zachichotał nauczyciel.

\- Chimery? – wyszczerzył się Morrison.

\- Dopiero na piątym roku. Ale wciąż będzie fajnie. – zachichotał Hagrid.

Akurat w tym momencie podjechały powozy, ciągnięte przez niewidzialne bestie. Albus pomachał gajowemu na pożegnanie, podczas gdy ten zaczynał kierować przerażonych pierwszaków do łódek. Mieli płynąć przez czarne jezioro. Tradycyjnie. Stał więc i rozglądał się okazjonalnie w poszukiwaniu Mirry i Rose z nadzieją, że już teraz nie będą musieli znosić tych ich przygłupich gryfońskich palantów.

\- Chodźmy. - po chwili Albus usłyszał szept wprost do swojego ucha.

\- Co? - zapytał, widząc jak Scorpius wspina się do jednego z powozów. - Mieliśmy czekać...

\- To zajmuje im wieki. - odpowiedział, patrząc w ciemności na wolno zbliżające się Gryfonki. Znienawidzeni Eckley i Hornsbrook byli z nimi ale wydawali się wlec za dziewczynami, niż iść koło nich. Zamiast tego, Rose szła ramię w ramię z Lancem. Mirra szła z drugiej strony.

\- Możemy przecież poczekać jeszcze z minutę...

\- Och, daj spokój, Al. - powiedział Morrison, także zajmując miejsce w powozie. - Jest lodowato.

Albus jęknął cicho, po czym też zaczął się do niego pakować. Mirra zobaczyła go i skrzywiła się, widząc, że nie poczekał. Do ich powozu weszła mała Ślizgonka o imieniu Melonie. Miała okrągłe różowe policzki i blond włosy. Była ich czwartym pasażerem. Teraz, jak o tym Al myślał, to w sumie całkiem często przesiadywał z Melonie w Pokoju Wspólnym. Mimo to, rozmawiali ze sobą dość rzadko. Morrison natychmiast rozpoczął z nią rozmowę a Albus przyjrzał się Scorpiusowi, który oglądał się za siebie. Potter też rzucił okiem w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył, że Mirra stoi razem z Rose i Lancem czekając na powóz. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, gdy zobaczyła, że na nie nie poczekali.

Podróż nie była długa ale z niewiadomych przyczyn bardzo zimna. Skończył się właśnie sierpień i rozpoczął wrzesień. Wiało od początku miesiąca. Gdy w końcu wysiedli z powozu, cały się trząsł. Uczniowie natychmiast ruszyli do drzwi Hogwartu i Albus z wielką przyjemnością przywitał ciepło zamku, gdy do niego weszli.

\- Jak dobrze być w ciepełku. – powiedział do przyjaciół.

Scorpius wydał z siebie mało zobowiązujące chrząknięcie mówiące, że słucha.

\- No. Teraz współczuję tym pierwszakom tam na jeziorze. – powiedział Morrison, gdy kierowali się w stronę drzwi do Wielkiej Sali. Nie byli tam jednak pierwsi – przed nimi byli jeszcze siedmioroczni Krukoni, trzymając wrota otwarte dla innych uczniów.

Wielka Sala była fantastyczna, jak zwykle. W wypolerowanej tafli podłogi odbijał się gwieździsty sufit. Stół nauczycielski był już pełen. Miejsce dyrektora szkoły zajmowała Profesor McGonagall, która objęła ten urząd zeszłego roku. Kobieta witała wchodzących uczniów kiwnięciem głowy.

Siedli przy stole Slytherinu (Morrison z jednej jego strony, zaś Scorpius z drugiej – zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić) i z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że nie widzi części znajomych twarzy. W oczy rzucił mu się przede wszystkim brak Atticusa, byłego Kapitana ślizgońskiej drużyny Quidditcha, który ukończył już szkołę. Potem przypomniał sobie ostatnią rozmowę z nim, gdy absolwent mówił mu o "dobrym wyborze" na swojego następcę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na tę myśl.

Kilka minut później, drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i do Sali wkroczył profesor Longbottom – którego Albus mógł nazywać prywatnie Nevillem – razem z nadal przerażonymi pierwszorocznymi. Maluchy ustawiły się w rzędzie pomiędzy stołem Puchonów a Krukonów. Wciąż wyglądali na bardzo niepewnych. Czy tylko mu się wydawało czy z roku na rok wydawali się coraz to mniejsi?

Albus przyglądał się jak nauczyciel Zielarstwa odchodzi na moment, po czym wraca ze zniszczonym taboretkiem i jeszcze bardziej wyświechtaną Tiarą Przydziału. Wszystkie rozmowy i szepty natychmiast ucichły. Każdy patrzył na profesora, który trzymał wysoko stary kapelusz, który po chwili otworzył usta i zaśpiewał.

_Och, a teraz jesteście w Hogwarcie,_

_Gdzie przygoda jest pewna!_

_Pełna książek, pokoi i zaklęć,_

_Nuda nie jest tu wymierna!_

_Wiem co teraz myślicie – kapelusz mowę zna?_

_To nie jedyna ma zaleta!_

_W głąb waszych głów zajrzę,_

_I pokieruję was, gdzie będziecie gnać!_

_Może jesteś Krukonem,_

_Co umysł ma analityczny?_

_A może Ślizgonem,_

_Przebiegłym i ostrożnym,_

_Co zawsze wybiera praktycznie?_

_Może pisany ci Gryffindor,_

_Jeśli jesteś mężny i silny?_

_A może Hufflepuff,_

_Jeśli nie pasujesz gdzie indziej,_

_I jesteś lojalny?_

_Nie tylko przydzielam – niosę też przesłanie,_

_Ostrzeżenie godne zapamiętania!_

_Choć dzielę na cztery,_

_Ważne jest pojednanie!_

_Gdy już zostaniesz przydzielony,_

_Zmienisz się na lepsze!_

_Jeśli tylko stać będziesz pewnie,_

_Od reszty nieodłączony!_

_A teraz czas wypełnić moje przeznaczenie,_

_Więc krok w przód i niech rozpocznie się przydzielenie!_

 

Gdy kapelusz gwałtownie zamknął swoje usta, cała Sala wybuchnęła oklaskami. Albus był nieco zaskoczony krótką wersją piosenki - zwykle była znacznie dłuższa, ale przyłączył się do klaskania. Kilku odważnych nawet zagwizdało, gdy Tiara ukłoniła się każdemu stołowi z osobna, po czym zamilkła i znieruchomiała. Była gotowa do wypełnienia swojego obowiązku.

\- Kiedy zawołam wasze nazwisko - powiedział Neville do pierwszoroczniaków. – Zrobicie krok i nałożycie sobie na głowę Tiarę Przydziału.

Albus zauważył, że kilka pierwszych lat westchnęło z ulgą i zastanowił się, czego tak naprawdę się spodziewali. Potem ponownie skupił na profesorze.

\- Arkin, Sonya!

Mała, grzecznie wyglądająca dziewczyna podeszła się i nerwowo założyła kapelusz na głowę. Zaledwie kilka sekund później Tiara ryknęła "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus przewrócił oczami i odwrócił głowę. Znowu to samo. Wygląda na to, że i tym razem większość nowych uczniów zostanie Gryfonami. Najwyraźniej Gryffindor był jedynym domem, do którego warto jest zostać przydzielonym.

Jego przypuszczenia okazały się dość dokładne. Jedynie od czasu do czasu Tiara krzyczała "Ravenclaw" lub "Hufflepuff". "Slytherin" było rzadkością. W tym roku te przydziały jednak nie były aż tak bolesne jak w zeszłym. Ostatnim razem musiał oglądać jak całe jego kuzynostwo i młodsza siostra byli od niego oddzielani i kierowali się do rywalizującego ze Slytherinem stołu. Teraz niemal zasypiał.

Koniec końców, dom Salazara zyskał sześciu dodatkowych uczniów - trzech chłopców, z których dwóch było bliźniakami i trzy dziewczynki. Gdy go mijali, starał się przywitać ich z entuzjazmem ale wszyscy szli ze świadomością, że nie dołączyli do cieszącego się szacunkiem Domu.

Gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, wstała Dyrektor McGonagall.

\- Dobry wieczór, uczniowie! - powiedziała pewnym głosem, przyglądając się wszystkim zgromadzonym w Sali. Jej twarz była poważna a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Budziła respekt. - Witam w kolejnym roku nauki! Nowych uczniów witam w ich pierwszym, niezapomnianym szkolnym dniu. Pozwólcie, że przypomnę się tym, którzy mnie nie pamiętają i przedstawię się tym, którzy widzą mnie po raz pierwszy - jestem Dyrektorem Hogwartu i nazywam się Minerwa McGonagall. Hogwart zawsze był dla mnie czymś więcej niż domem i mam szczerą nadzieję, że dla was też stanie się takim miejscem.

Albus rozejrzał się po sali. Wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli na kobietę wyczekująco a kilku rozglądało się wokół. Wiedział dlaczego - każdy był ciekawy co pani dyrektor powie na temat minionych zamieszek. Wszyscy się jednak rozczarowali.

\- Nim przystąpimy do wspaniałej uczty, kilka ogłoszeń. - kontynuowała McGonagall. - Profesor Handit wraca na stanowisko pełnoetatowego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. W poprzednim roku ktoś inny nauczał tego przedmiotu ale teraz wracamy do tego, co już było. Profesor Handit był bardziej niż chętny do ponownego nauczania was Obrony.

Nauczyciel otrzymał uprzejme oklaski, do których Albus także się przyłączył. Wiedział, że wielu uczniów wolało Fairharta, którego metody nauczania były bardziej mgliste i wciągające, lecz Handit też był dobrym wykładowcą. Co więcej, mężczyzna wydawał się być bardzo entuzjastycznie nastawiony, ponieważ machał radośnie ręką z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Al ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na dyrektor McGonagall. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości – teraz przedstawi nowego Mistrza Eliksirów. Chłopiec był bardzo ciekawy kim jest ta osoba – przydzielono im w końcu podręcznik o stopniu zaawansowanym.

\- Stanowisko nauczyciela Eliksirów obejmie Profesor Blackwood! To jej pierwszy rok w szkole i mam nadzieję, że powitacie ją z największym szacunkiem!

Profesor Blackwood wstała ze swojego miejsca. Otrzymała zdecydowanie więcej oklasków niż poprzedni nauczyciel i Albus sądził, że zawdzięcza to swojemu wyglądowi. Kobieta miała proste, długie blond włosy opadające jej na ramiona i twarz w kształcie serca. Wydawała się surowa. Nie była ani stara ani młoda. Najprawdopodobniej była o kilka lat młodsza od jego ojca – nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że wciąż widać w niej było młodzieńczą nutę. Nie poruszyła się odkąd wstała a wyraz jej twarzy był bardzo nieczytelny.

Oklaski dla niej trwały też znacznie dłużej niż dla profesora Handita. Albus usłyszał nawet, że ktoś gwiżdże (najprawdopodobniej jego brat).

Morrison też klaskał entuzjastycznie.

\- A myślałem, że to Profesor Bellinger jest gorąca. - stwierdził bezczelnie. – Takiej dziewczyny właśnie potrzebuję.

Scorpius przewrócił oczami a Albus się roześmiał. Profesor Blackwood przyjrzała się każdemu stołowi z osobna a jej oczy przez dłuższy czas spoczywały na Slytherinie. Albus mógłby przysiąc, że rzuca im pogardliwe spojrzenia, choć może i była to jedynie sztuczka światła, padającego na jej twarz. Gdy profesor McGonagall zaczęła znowu mówić, wyraz jej twarzy był całkowicie normalny.

\- Profesor Blackwood będzie także Opiekunką Slytherinu. - powiedziała pani Dyrektor, gdy klaskanie ucichło. - Co do reszty ogłoszeń: Zakazany Las jest oczywiście zakazany. Żaden uczeń nie ma pozwolenia na zbliżanie się do niego. Lekcje latania nie są obowiązkowe ale zalecane. Chętnych zapraszam do zgłoszenia się do pana Wooda. Przypominam też Kapitanom drużyn Quidditcha o rozmowie z Opiekunami swoich Domów na temat harmonogramów treningów.

Albus pokiwał sobie na to głową (pomimo faktu, że McGonagall nie zwracała się bezpośrednio do niego) i w jakiś dziwny sposób wiedział, że jego brat też kiwał głową przy swoim stole. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to oznacza dość szybą rozmowę z profesor Blackwood.

Morrison także sobie to uświadomił.

\- Szczęściarz. - powiedział, dając mu lekkiego kuksańca w żebra. - Powiedz jej o mnie coś dobrego. Mam wrażenie, że z nią trzeba ostro, jeśli oczywiście wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Albus zaśmiał się, a pani dyrektor zapowiedziała ucztę. Stoły wypełniły się pysznym jedzeniem. Natychmiast sięgnął po kubek soku dyniowego, który przed momentem jeszcze był pusty i zaczął nabierać sobie smakołyków.

Rozmowa oczywiście dotyczyła nowej nauczycielki.

\- Bellinger jest lepsza. - powiedział Bartleby Bing.

Morrison zagapił się na niego.

\- Jesteś szalony. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Bellinger jest okej, ale ta babka jest...

\- Chłopcy. - przerwała im Melonie Grue. Jej głos był zimny.

Morrison natychmiast się do niej odwrócił.

\- No co? Nie ma nic złego w komplementowaniu atrakcyjnych kobiet. Właśnie z tego powodu kobiety się malują, prawda? Poza tym, nigdy nie rozmawiałaś na temat przystojnych nauczycieli z koleżankami? Nigdy nie przyglądałaś się bliżej profesorowi Longbottomowi?

Melonie patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnęła głową i z niesmakiem wróciła do swojego talerza.

\- A co z tobą, Scorpiusie? - zapytał Dante Haug. - Którą z nich wolisz?

\- Żadną. - odpowiedział sucho Malfoy a Albus zauważył, że nawet nie sięgnął po jedzenie. Przez chwilę przy stole panowała cisza i wszyscy chłopcy przyglądali się uważnie blondynowi. Kiedy ten zauważył swoją pomyłkę, szybko nałożył sobie na talerz zapiekane ciasto z wołowiną i cynaderkami.* - To znaczy, jedną i drugą. - dodał, wzruszając ramionami. Kilka osób roześmiało się głośno a chłopiec zauważył, że Scorpius rzucił dyskretne spojrzenie przez ramię w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce.

Albus nie brał czynnego udziału w rozmowie. Chociaż nie mógł tego wyjaśnić ale profesor Blackwood wydawała mu się dziwna. Dziwnie znajoma. Czy widział jej już gdzieś wcześniej?

Uczta trwała w najlepsze i z każdą sekundą było coraz bardziej radośnie i wesoło. W końcu profesor McGonagall obwieściła koniec i zagoniła ich wszystkich do łóżek. Do Lochów więc zszedł absolutnie najedzony i szczęśliwy.

Jak tylko dotarli do odpowiedniej kamiennej ściany, piątoroczny Prefekt imieniem Robert, wypowiedział hasło i otworzył im przejście. Albus z zadowoleniem wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego i przez moment próbował nacieszyć się jego obecnością. Niesamowite zielone światło dawało poczucie komfortu i nie pragnął już niczego więcej, jak tylko zapaść się w wygodnym fotelu wyrzeźbionym w kamieniu. Powstrzymał go przed tym tylko przebłysk świadomości, że w dormitorium czeka na niego jeszcze cudowniejsze łóżko. Robert pokierował ich do odpowiednich pokoi i już po kilku sekundach był zakopany w kołdrze, ziewając i leniwie mrugając ciężkimi powiekami.

\- Branoc. – mruknął do pozostałych chłopców, którzy odmruknęli mu to samo.

Albus przewrócił się na bok. Ziewnął raz jeszcze, po czym wyszczerzył się do swojej poduszki. Wrócił do Hogwartu. Był ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Będzie znowu grał w Qudditcha i spotykał się z Mirrą w bibliotece. Będzie męczył się nad pracami domowymi z Morrisonem i zdobywał najwyższe stopnie na Eliksirach ze Scorpiusem.

Zasnął z uśmiechem na twarzy. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wiedział, że tym razem nie obudzi się zlany potem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **„Zapiekane ciasto z wołowiną i cynaderkami"** – z ang. steak and kidney pie - jedno z najbardziej klasycznych dań pubowych w Anglii. Jest szczególnie popularne na północnym zachodzie kraju.
> 
> Uf, to najdłuższy rozdział póki co – przyznam, że namęczyłam się nad nim trochę. Trudność sprawiła mi piosenka Tiary (nie jestem dobra w wierszach, więc z góry przepraszam, jeśli mi nie pykło) ale koniec końców uważam, że nie wyszło aż tak źle. Jest logiczna i rymuje się trochę. Nieco musiałam zmienić tekst, żeby mi pasowało ale cały sens i przesłanie jest zachowane ;)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

# Rozdział 6

## Zaloty do Rose

Tak jak przewidział, następnego ranka obudził się wypoczęty i szczęśliwy. W powietrzu czuć już było atmosferę pierwszego dnia szkoły – chłodny dreszcz przebiegał po kręgosłupie na myśl o czekającej ciężkiej pracy i planie lekcji. Mimo to, miał dobre przeczucie co do tego dnia. Jego przyjaciele najprawdopodobniej myśleli tak samo.

\- Pierwszy dzień naszego czwartego roku. - powiedział nostalgicznie Morrison, ziewając przy śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali. - To środek naszych lat w Hogwarcie, zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? Trzy za nami, trzy przed nami. To przełom. - chłopiec rzucił spojrzenie Scorpiusowi, oczekując jakiegoś błyskotliwego komentarza ale Ślizgon siedział prosto, oczy miał zamknięte. - Scorpius? - zapytał, lekko go szturchając.

\- Hm? - wymamrotał Malfoy, podskakując na swoim miejscu.

\- W porządku, stary? - zapytał Albus, będąc zaciekawionym. Scorpius bardzo rzadko bywał zmęczony.

\- W porządku. - odpowiedział blondyn, mrugając wściekle i próbując się przyzwyczaić do otaczającego go światła. Potem nałożył sobie na talerz naleśników i wyglądał jakby próbował wyłapać strzępki rozmów innych. - Nie spałem zbyt dobrze.

\- Cóż, może szczęśliwie będziemy mieć dzisiaj Mugoloznawstwo, prawda? – powiedział Al. - Albo Historię Magii?

Scorpius uśmiechnął się delikatnie, polewając sobie śniadanie syropem. Oba te zajęcia znane były z nudy i możliwości odespania nocy.

\- A odnośnie zajęć… - skomentował Morrison, gdy nowy Prefekt rozdawał plany lekcji. Albus nie zauważył go wcześniej. Przyjaciel podał mu jeden z nich. - Dobry poniedziałek. Najpierw Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami - to cię powinno rozbudzić! - powiedział, klepiąc Malfoya w plecy.

Scorpius jęknął cicho i kontynuował powolne jedzenie.

Albus przyjrzał się dokładniej rozkładowi zajęć i z pewnym niepokojem dostrzegł popołudniowe podwójne Eliksiry. Z Gryfonami, naturalnie. Lekcje z Hagridem też z nimi mieli.

\- Eliksiry w poniedziałek? – zapytał zaskoczony tą zmianą. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie było.

\- No, dziwne. – skomentował Morrison. – Wyłączając tylko czterdzieści minut Transmutacji, dzisiaj cały dzień będziemy pracowali z Gryffindorem.

Malfoy też zerknął w plan, wyglądając na głęboko zamyślonego.

\- Ile zajęć mamy z Gryfonami w tym roku?

\- Eliksiry, Zielarstwo i Hagrida. - odpowiedział Albus. - Eliksiry tylko raz w tygodniu. Czemu pytasz?

\- Jestem po prostu ciekawy. - powiedział po dłuższej chwili blondyn. Najwyraźniej wciąż głęboko nad czymś rozmyślał. - Gotowi?

\- Gotowi? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Morrison, rozsmarowując ketchup na swoim talerzu i podsuwając do siebie talerz z jajkami. - Jeszcze nie zjedliśmy! - dodał, wskazując na niemal nietknięte naleśniki Scorpiusa.

\- Nie jestem szczególnie głodny.

Morrison spojrzał najpierw na przyjaciela a potem na jego jeszcze raz na jego naleśniki. Potem powoli wyciągnął ku nim rękę i przyciągnął talerz przyjaciela do siebie. Najprawdopodobniej i to zamierzał zjeść.

\- Cóż, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja muszę jeść codziennie.

\- A nie jadłeś wczoraj kolacji? – zadał poniekąd retoryczne pytanie Albus. Znał przecież odpowiedź – siedział obok niego.

\- Taak. Ale to było już wczoraj. Technicznie rzecz ujmując, dzisiaj jeszcze nic nie zjadłem. – stwierdził Morrison, biorąc się za swoje śniadanie. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wymieszał wszystko ze sobą.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko.

\- Chcesz iść wcześniej do Hagrida? - zapytał drugiego przyjaciela.

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Sam był trochę głodny ale wyczuwając, że Scorpius naprawdę chciał stąd wyjść, kiwnął głową, po czym oboje zostawili Morrisona samego przy stole.

Na dworze wiał delikatny wietrzyk. Ten przeraźliwie zimny z wczoraj skończył się w nocy i teraz Albusowi było ciepło. Kierowali się ku chatce gajowego, obecnie schodzili trawiastym zboczem w dół w pobliżu Lasu. Zawsze tam odbywały się lekcje Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Al zauważył, że nie są jedynymi, którzy postanowili pominąć śniadanie. Na miejscu czekało już kilku Gryfonów, wyglądając zdecydowanie na niespokojnych. Zajęcia Hagrida zawsze były ciekawe i niestety też zazwyczaj dość niebezpieczne.

Scorpius milczał przez większą część spaceru. Tak właściwie to powiedział mu tylko "na zdrowie", gdy kichnął. Po kilku chwilach spokojnie dotarli do czekających już uczniów.

Wtedy Scorpius zdecydował się rozpocząć z nim rozmowę.

\- Czy Hagrid nie powiedział nam, że ta lekcja będzie naprawdę super? – zapytał.

\- Nie wiem. – odpowiedział, skupiając się na ostatniej pogawędce z nauczycielem. – Mówił chyba ogółem o całym roku nauki. Chociaż może i faktycznie tylko o tej lekcji…

Po około dziesięciu minutach zauważyli, że po ścieżce z góry idzie ku nim grupa uczniów. Jednym z nich był Morrison, który wesoło rozmawiał z idącą na przedzie Melonią. To z nią właśnie sprzeczał się na wczorajszej uczcie. Za nimi szła grupka znajomych Gryfonów - Rose, Mirra, Eckley i Hornsbrook. Dziewczęta pogrążone były w rozmowie.

Albus uśmiechnął się szybko na ich widok, po czym odwrócił się do Scorpiusa.

\- Szybko: jak moje oko? - zapytał.

Scorpius zmrużył oczy.

\- Wygląda dobrze. - odpowiedział po chwili. – Nieszczególnie lepiej ale nie pogorszyło się. Za dwa, trzy dni powinno być po sprawie.

Albus pokiwał głową w momencie, w którym podeszli do nich Gryfoni. Rose tylko się uśmiechnęła zaś Mirra pomachała. Albus odmachał jej i chciał podejść bliżej, ponieważ razem ze Scorpiusem stali trochę z tyłu ale przerwał mu głos Hagrida.

\- Hej, dzieciaki! - powiedział, wychodząc ze swojej chatki.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze Hagrid. – wymamrotali uczniowie.

Gajowy nie przejął się brakiem ich entuzjazmu - klasnął w swoje potężne dłonie i uśmiechnął do nich szeroko.

\- Mam dla was dzisiej cosik specjalnego. Zobaczycie se. Poczekajcie no tylko chwilę. - powiedział, po czym wszedł do Zakazanego Lasu.

\- Dlaczego idzie akurat do Lasu? - zapytał ktoś.

\- Och kurczę, mam nadzieję, że nie przytaszczy znowu garboroga*! - skomentował ktoś inny.

Okazało się jednak, że zwierzęta, które przyprowadził nauczyciel były o wiele piękniejsze niż garborogi. Po dosłownie dwóch minutach, mężczyzna wyszedł z Lasu, prowadząc parę przewspaniałych, jasnych koni z dużymi rogami na głowach. Jednorożce.

\- Och - wyjęczało kilka dziewczyn.

Zwierzęta maszerowały za profesorem dość swobodnie a jeden z nich nawet pocierał głową o jego ciężki płaszcz, czego ten nawet nie zauważył.

\- Jednorożce. - powiedział dumnie Hagrid. - Jest ich kilka w Lesie ale nawet jakbyście se tam weszli, to byście ich nie zobaczyli. Piekielnie szybkie są, skurczybyki. Te dwa to moje ulubione. - zachichotał. - I spójrzcie tam! Dzieciaki se też przylazły! – dodał radośnie.

Z Lasu za nim wyłoniły się jeszcze trzy o wiele mniejsze jednorożce. Dwa były srebrzyste a jeden, ten najmniejszy, był koloru jasnego złota. Wśród uczniów było słychać zachwycone westchnienia. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni pięknem tych zwierząt.

\- Źrebaki są bardziej jaskrawe, rozumiecie? - powiedział Hagrid. - Te są młode. Te nieco starsze są srebrne, jak se widzicie. Ten najmniejszy ma może z sześć, siedem lat.

\- Mają imiona? - zapytała jakaś Gryfonka.

\- Nie. - przyznał nauczyciel. - Tak naprawdę to ich nie hodujemy, są wolne. Kilka z nich mnie rozpoznaje to se pomyślałem, że wam je przedstawię.

\- Czy mogą używać swoich rogów do walki? - zapytał Donovan Hornsbrook.

Hagrid zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Mogą ale tylko jeśli będą się czuły zagrożone. Zazwyczaj są takie jak se powiedziałem wcześniej - szybkie! Potem wam jeszcze nieco poopowiadam o nich ale teraz przywitajcie się! Najpierw dziewczyny. Te starsze bardziej lubią ich dotyk.

Chłopcy odsunęli się nieco, dając więcej miejsca swoim koleżankom. Dziewczęta zapiszczały radośnie. Albus zauważył, że największą atencją otaczany jest ten najmniejszy, złocisty jednorożec. Dorosłe zwierzęta wydawały się tym zaniepokojone. Jeden z nich parokrotnie tupnął kopytami, co wydawało się znaczącym ostrzeżeniem. Hagrid zdołał go uspokoić, głaszcząc delikatnie po grzbiecie i szepcząc mu. Mirra upodobała sobie jednego z młodych srebrnych. Źrebak położył się na plecach niczym pies i pozwalał się głaskać po brzuchu.

Hagrid zachichotał na ten widok.

\- Myślę, że on bardzo lubi twój dotyk, Mirro. – powiedział uśmiechając się wesoło.

\- Też lubię jej dotyk. - mruknął Eckley do Hornsbrooka, całkiem dobrze naśladując głos półolbrzyma. Hornsbrook zachichotał a potem szybko rozejrzał się czy ktoś ich słyszy.

Mirra nie, ale Albus tak. W zamian rzucił im niezwykle paskudne spojrzenie, które Eckley podłapał.

\- Co się stało z twoim okiem, Potter? - zapytał głośno znienawidzony Gryfon, szukając zaczepki. Miał nadzieję, że wszyscy w pobliżu usłyszą to pytanie.

\- A teraz słuchajcie tam. Mimo, że nie używają se magii, wciąż mają magiczne właściwości. Włos z ich ogona może być też w kilku waszych różdżkach… - kontynuował w międzyczasie Hagrid.

\- Quidditch. - powiedział, starając się zachować w głowie poprzednią wersję swojej historii.

\- Nie uniknąłeś tłuczka? - spytał złośliwie Gryfon. Albus doskonale wiedział do czego ten zmierza - Eckley był pałkarzem drużyny Gryffindoru.

Hornsbrook roześmiał się a Al nie będąc w stanie szybko wymyślić dobrej riposty, zdecydował się odpowiedzieć tylko zwyczajne „nie". Został jednak nieco wyratowany przez Morrisona.

\- Hej, Eckley! - wtrącił się głośniej przyjaciel. Zadbał też o to, żeby jego głos był nadal niesłyszalny dla Hagrida.

\- Co?

\- Widziałem twoją mamę wczoraj na peronie. Jest gruba i brzydka. Pachnie jak benzyna!

Albus roześmiał się głośno z powodu absurdalności i przypadkowości tej zniewagi. Eckley z kolei obnażył zęby i wyglądał jakby szykował się do ataku. Wszystko przerwał nauczyciel, oderwany od wykładu dzięki tamtemu chichotowi.

\- Hej wy, uważacie no trochę? - zawołał.

\- Tak. - odpowiedział Albus, przybierając porządny wyraz twarzy.

Hagrid skrzywił się lekko i wrócił do swojego monologu.

\- A teraz no patrzcie – widzicie, że kopyta wszystkich są takie jaskrawe? No, to jedyna rzecz, która się w nich nie zmieni przez całe życie, cholibka…

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do Morrisona.

\- Czy jego matka naprawdę tak wyglądała? – zapytał dyskretnie.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Tak naprawdę, to jej nawet nie widziałem jej... - odpowiedział przyjaciel, wzruszając ramionami.

Po kilku minutach wykładu, Hagrid zarządził zmianę i pozwolił chłopcom podejść do jednorożców. Albus musiał przyznać, że było to zdecydowanie najprzyjemniejsze doświadczenie na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Półolbrzym najwyraźniej nie miał żadnego problemu z tym, że uczyli się tym razem o czymś co najprawdopodobniej nie dałoby rady ich zabić. Co więcej, naprawdę wiele wiedział o jednorożcach. Al zaczął głaskać jednego ze starszych razem z Morrisonem, podczas gdy gajowy rozdawał im jakieś dziwne jagody, żeby je nakarmić. Zachichotał cicho, gdy jednorożec liznął go językiem, gdy brał owoce. Odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć co na to Scorpius ale przyjaciela nie było obok.

\- Hej, a gdzie jest Sco... - zaczął i wtedy go dostrzegł. Malfoy pieścił złocistego jednorożca razem z Rose. Co zadziwiające - ich rozmowa wydawała się przebiegać miło i bez zwyczajowych złośliwości. Jego głos był delikatny i stracił sarkastyczną nutę. Śmiał się też nieco nawet za dużo, jak na niego.

Albus przyjrzał im się dokładniej – poczuł się zaintrygowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział ich tak swobodnie rozmawiających. Zawsze się kłócili, choć czasem bardziej na żarty. Po chwili odwrócił wzrok, szukając Mirry i zobaczył, że bawi się ze srebrzystym jednorożcem w towarzystwie Eckleya i Hornsbrooka.

Czując, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma i że jest to idealny moment, żeby im poprzeszkadzać, zostawił złocistego konia i ruszył w stronę Gryfonów.

\- Wszyscy gotowi na Eliksiry? - zapytał.

Mirra uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Tak długo jak będzie możliwa współpraca. Eliksiry wciąż nie są moim konikiem.

\- Jestem pewien, że nam pozwoli. - zapewnił ją Albus. - Wydaje się na tyle miła. Poza tym pewnie będzie chciała, żeby jej Dom wygrał w tym roku a ja zostałem kapitanem Quidditcha więc... - powiedział nonszalancko, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna podchwyci temat i powie mu jakiś komplement. Nie chciał też, żeby to wyglądało jakby to było dla niego niesamowicie ważne.

Mirra wciąż się uśmiechała, głaszcząc swojego jednorożca.

\- Wiem. - odpowiedziała. - James powiedział mi wczoraj.

Albus zmarszczył lekko brwi. Głupi James. Wewnętrznie wzdychając, zaczął też głaskać to stworzenie. Nie miał szans, by coś jeszcze powiedzieć, bo Eckley zaczął opowiadać jak to jego brat (który podobno też ma własną hodowlę Hipogryfów) znalazł kiedyś rannego źrebaka jednorożca i opatrzył go. Podczas tej przechwałki, Al starał się utrzymać wymuszony uśmiech z nadzieją, że wcale nie wygląda tak wymuszenie. On przynajmniej powiedział Mirze prawdę, próbując jej zaimponować.

Koniec końców, lekcja okazała się bardzo udana i o dziwo, czuł się rozczarowany, gdy się skończyła. Gdy wracał z przyjaciółmi do zamku po trawiastym zboczu w górę, Morrison rozpoczął rozmowę.

\- Hagrid naprawdę wie o tym wszystkim sporo. - powiedział z namysłem, gdy zaczęli się kierować do sali Transmutacji. To była ich następna lekcja. – Znaczy wiecie… Mam na myśli, że wie tak dużo o tych niebezpiecznych stworach i w ogóle, a jednak o tych jednorożcach też coś wie… aż dziwne…

Albus rzucił spojrzenie ku Scorpiusowi, by sprawdzić czy on też się z tym zgadzał i zauważył, że Malfoy najprawdopodobniej w ogóle ich nie słuchał. Wydawał się za to być o wiele bardziej ożywiony i szczęśliwy niż na śniadaniu - najwidoczniej lekcja także i jemu sprawiła wiele przyjemności. Orzeźwiający wiatr też odegrał swoją rolę.

W klasie od razu podeszli do tylnich ławek. Siedzieli tutaj praktycznie na każdych zajęciach. Nie minęła chwila, gdy odezwała się profesor Bellinger.

\- Transmutacja - zaczęła jeszcze zanim wszyscy uczniowie zajęli miejsca. - jest gałęzią magii niezdolną do całkowitego zrozumienia ale jako studenci czwartego roku powinniście poszerzać swoją wiedzę z poziomu podstawowego i skupić się na poziomie średniozaawansowanym a potem i na zaawansowanym. Niezbędne podstawy już znacie. Teraz znajdujecie się w samym środku swojej nauki. W tym roku ciężka praca będzie bardziej potrzebna niż surowe umiejętności. Egzaminy...

\- Egzaminy! - zawołał Morrison. - Znowu? To czwarty rok z rzędu!

Kilku Ślizgonów zachichotało, zaś Puchoni spojrzeli na nich z protekcjonalnymi wyrazami twarzy.

\- Rzeczywiście, panie Vincent. - powiedziała surowo profesor Bellinger. – Jeśli zamierza pan je zdawać to sugeruję, żeby pan przestał krzyczeć w mojej sali. Tak jak już mówiłam, egzaminy na czwartym roku to ostatnie egzaminy przed O.W.T.M'ami. Musicie być odpowiednio przygotowani zarówno do egzaminów teoretycznych jak i praktycznych...

Jej wykład o determinacji i ciężkiej pracy zajął ponad połowę lekcji. Na praktyczne zajęcia magiczne zostało około dziesięciu minut. Oczywiście, nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Te dziesięć minut wystarczyło, żeby Albus zrozumiał, że będzie to bardzo ciężki rok. O wiele, wiele cięższy niż poprzedni.

Transmutacja zawsze była jego najgorszym przedmiotem. Ich zadaniem było przetransmitować pióra w ten sposób, żeby zostały z nich tylko końcówki do pisania – była to dość specyficzna dziedzina magii, polegająca na transmutacji poniekąd z powietrza i tylko Scorpiusowi się to udało.

\- Z roku na rok jest coraz trudniej. - skomentował Morrison, gdy wychodzili z klasy. - Dlaczego ona nie może być podobna do Hagrida? Wiecie, dawać nam nowe rzeczy ale z takim samym poziomem trudności.

\- Przynajmniej nie dała nam pracy domowej. - powiedział Albus, wzruszając ramionami, gdy wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. - Myślicie, że ta Blackwood nam da?

\- Nie, nie oprze się mojemu nieodpartemu urokowi...

Scorpius parsknął.

W drodze do stołu Albusa zatrzymała czyjaś ręka na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą brata.

\- W porządku, Al?

James stał obok jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny - Puchonki, przyglądając się jej szacie - która patrzyła na niego z tęsknym wyrazem twarzy. James nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi, bardziej skupiał się na nim.

\- Jasne. - powiedział. - A to kto?

James podrapał się po głowie z nieśmiałym uśmiechem - najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiego pytania i nie był przygotowany, żeby ją przedstawić.

\- To... hm... Marg...

\- Maya. - powiedziała szybko dziewczyna. Nie wyglądała na zaniepokojoną faktem, że jej chłopak nie pamiętał nawet jej imienia.

\- Właśnie tak. - powiedział James z uśmiechem. - Tak czy inaczej, zaplanowałeś już wszystkie treningi?

\- Nie. - przyznał Albus. - Jeszcze się pierwszy dzień nie skończył. A ty?

\- Och, tak. - powiedział. - Właśnie odbyłem po Zielarstwie małą rozmowę z Nevillem. Zarezerwowałem pole. Proponuję, żebyś zrobił to samo.

\- Na kiedy?

James zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Bardzo subtelnie, Al. Nie oszukasz mnie. Naprawdę myślisz, że powiem ci, kiedy będę wybierał swój zespół, żebyś mógł wysłać jakichś małych oślizgłych Ślizgonów na przeszpiegi?

Albus przewrócił oczami.

\- Jasne. - powiedział sarkastycznie. - Naprawdę potrzebujemy szpiegów po _naszej miażdżącej porażce_ w zeszłym roku.

Gryfon zmrużył oczy ale nie odpowiedział nic. Albus poczuł się mile połechtany - rzadko udało mu się tak zamknąć brata.

\- Chodźmy, Margaret. - powiedział, biorąc rękę dziewczyny i odciągając ją od stołu Slytherinu w dość dramatyczny sposób.

Albus zachichotał i dołączył do swoich przyjaciół przy stole. Scorpius wydawał się być bardzo głodny. Al też zjadł obfity posiłek i na dźwięk znanego już dzwonka, zeszli do Lochów na lekcję Eliksirów.

Gdy znaleźli się pod drzwiami sali, poczuł się zaniepokojony faktem, jak pani profesor otrzymała tę pracę. Darvy został nauczycielem dzięki Aresowi - była to część ich planów. Woleli być blisko siebie. Profesor Handit zajmował to stanowisko tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Fairhart został nauczycielem Obrony.

Czy ta kobieta będzie kompetentnym wykładowcą?

Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, gdy dołączyli do nich Gryfoni. Przez moment wszyscy stali dość niezdecydowani.

\- Powinniśmy po prostu wejść? - spytał głośno Bartleby Bing.

Ledwo wypowiedział te słowa a otworzyły się drzwi. Albus podążył za kolegami i zajął miejsce przy środkowym stole, oczywiście pomiędzy Scorpiusem a Morrisonem. Jego stanowisko często zmieniało swoje miejsce – na początku siedział na przedzie klasy, potem na jej tyłach. Działo się tak dlatego, że po prostu był dobry w te klocki a w zeszłym roku nie robili za wiele na tych zajęciach.

Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że Mirra i Rose siedzą tuż za nimi. Mirra uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Profesor Blackwood siedziała przy swoim biurku i przyglądała się im z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Albus przypomniał sobie jak zachowywał się Fairhart na pierwszych zajęciach. Na początku się przedstawił i pozwolił uczniom zadawać sobie pytania. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że ta nauczycielka nie będzie tak przyjemna.

Kobieta odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i Al zauważył, że Morrison się uśmiecha.

\- Bing! - powiedziała sekundę po tym, jak wyjęła pergamin z ich nazwiskami.

\- Obecny! - krzyknął Bartleby z przedniego rzędu, nieco zaskoczony oschłym tonem głosu nauczycielki.

Kobieta wyczytywała nazwiska nie komentując niczego. Wciąż używała tego ostrego tonu. Albus zauważył jednak, że uśmiechnęła się lekko czytając nazwisko "Hornsbrook". Gdy dotarła do Scorpiusa, stało się coś dziwnego.

\- Malfoy! - zawołała lodowato.

\- Obecny! - odpowiedział Scorpius.

Wykładowczyni spojrzała na niego. Nie było to zwyczajne spojrzenie. Jej oczy wwiercały się niego i wyrażały tylko i wyłącznie pogardę. Usta wykrzywiła w szyderczym wyrazie. Scorpius najwidoczniej też to zauważył i skurczył się na swoim siedzeniu. Ten dziwny wyraz twarzy zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił i Al nie był nawet pewien, czy ktoś inny w ogóle zwrócił na to uwagę. Kobieta nadal wyczytywała nazwiska mocnym tonem. Nic nadzwyczajnego już się nie wydarzyło aż do ostatniego nazwiska na liście.

\- Vincent!

\- Obecny. – odpowiedział Ślizgon. - Ale proszę mówić mi Morrison. - dodał z uśmiechem i mrugnięciem oka.

Albus ukrył twarz w dłoniach, przypominając sobie żarty przyjaciela o poderwaniu nauczycielki. Wszyscy spodziewali się śmiechu ze strony kobiety, jednak ta nie wydawała się ani trochę rozbawiona.

\- Słucham? - zapytała, wstając.

Każda rozsądna osoba w tym momencie przerwałaby przymilanie się, przeprosiłaby grzecznie i już nie odzywała się słowem, jednak Morrison wciąż głupio kontynuował. Al znał go na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, iż przyjaciel nie był wystarczająco inteligentny, gdy chodziło o poważniejsze rozmowy z profesorami.

\- Morrison. - powiedział wesoło. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, lubię mieć przyjazne stosunki z nauczycielami. Czy mogę zapytać jak ma pani na imię? - ton jego głosu ewidentnie był rycerski. Albusowi przemknęło przez myśl, że przyjaciel uczy się od Jamesa.

Profesor Blackwood patrzyła jednak na swojego ucznia nie wyglądając jakby była pod wrażeniem. Wielu uczniów uśmiechało się lekko, bawiąc się zuchwalstwem Morrison. Na twarzy niektórych Gryfonów pojawiły się oznaki szacunku za męstwo, które okazał chłopak. 

\- Ida. - odpowiedziała krótko.

Morrison wyglądał, jakby właśnie trafił go piorun.

\- Ida. - powiedział sennie, opierając twarz na złożonych rękach. Wyglądał na rozanielonego. - Bardzo ładne imię. Z jakiego języka? Suahili**? – zapytał głupio.

\- Dziesięć punktów od Slytherinu. - warknęła kobieta, na co kilku Ślizgonów zamruczało z niezadowolenia. Gryfoni z kolei wydali z siebie aprobujące pomruki.

Morrison gapił się na nią z otwartymi ustami.

\- Mamy tutaj co tydzień półtorej godziny, więc nie będziemy omawiać niczego niewartego uwagi. Panie Vincent, niech pan będzie cicho lub wyjdzie. – powiedziała.

Morrison zmarszczył brwi i osunął się bardziej na swoim krześle.

Profesor Blackwood odwróciła się i Albus zauważył, że teraz wiele straciła na swojej atrakcyjności, mimo że wciąż była bardzo ładna. Nauczycielka machnęła różdżką w kierunku tablicy, na której pojawił się napis "Wywar Żywej Śmierci".

\- Nie sądzę, żeby jakiekolwiek wprowadzenie było konieczne. - powiedziała krótko. - Jestem waszym nauczycielem a wy jesteście moimi uczniami. Żeby zdać musicie wykonywać swoją pracę. Pierwsza lekcja będzie dotyczyła Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Kto wie co to za eliksir?

Scorpius natychmiast podniósł rękę. Pani profesor odwróciła się i rzuciła mu twarde spojrzenie, po czym ostentacyjnie go zignorowała. Gdy Rose zdała sobie sprawę, że Ślizgon nie zostanie wywołany do odpowiedzi, podniosła rękę.

\- Panna Weasley?

\- Eliksir sprawia, że sen osoby, która go przyjęła jest tak silny, że przypomina śmierć. Jedyną rzeczą jaka może z niego wybudzić, prócz standardowych zaklęć, jest Eliksir Wiggenwalda.

\- Dobrze. - skomentowała pani profesor.

Rose ewidentnie czekała na nagrodę punktową ale kobieta kontynuowała dalej, nie nagradzając Gryffindoru.

\- Wywar Żywej Śmierci jest często nauczany w wyższej klasie, ale zajmiecie się nim dzisiaj. Nie wierzę w żądne pomiary dotyczące umiejętności uczniów. O wiele ważniejsza w warzeniu eliksirów jest logika. Instrukcje do przyrządzenia Wywaru są w waszych książkach. Ufam, że umiecie korzystać z indeksu - znajdźcie odpowiednią stronę i przygotujcie miksturę do końca lekcji. Składniki są w szafkach.

Klasa gapiła się na nią w milczeniu. Czy pani profesor właśnie nakazała im przygotowanie eliksiru na poziomie O.W.T.M'ów?

Nauczycielka powoli usiadła za swoim biurkiem i zaczęła ich całkowicie ignorować. Po kilku chwilach uczniowie zaczęli wyciągać podręczniki „Eliksiry dla Zaawansowanych" i ruszyli w stronę szafek z ingrediencjami.

Albus także skierował się do szafki, uprzednio rzucając okiem na spis odpowiednich składników. Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy wrócił mając wszystko w rękach.

W całym pomieszczeniu było niesamowicie cicho. Słychać było jedynie odgłosy kociołków i pracy. Morrison rzucał kobiecie pogardliwe spojrzenia co kilka sekund a Scorpius wydawał się zdeterminowany, by skończyć swój eliksir. Albus zauważył, że kilka osób rozglądało się niepewnie. Na Eliksirach do tej pory była stosowana praca grupowa. Uczniowie zastanawiali się czy mogą ruszyć się z miejsca. Spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył, że Mirra też się zastanawia nad przeniesieniem swoich rzeczy do jego stolika.

Był tylko jeden sposób, by dowiedzieć się czy było to możliwe. Podniósł więc swój kociołek.

\- Macie pozostać przy swoich miejscach. - powiedziała pani profesor.

\- Ehm. - zaczął Albus. - Zazwyczaj...

\- Macie pozostać przy swoich biurkach i pracować w ciszy. - powiedziała nauczycielka. - Praca w grupach jest niedozwolona. Do czytania instrukcji wystarczy tylko jedna osoba.

Albus zrezygnowany odstawił kociołek na stół, uważając przy tym, żeby czegoś nie palnąć. Niejedno chciałby teraz powiedzieć. Potem rozejrzał się po ludziach. Wszyscy spuścili głowy w dół i zabrali się do pracy. Morrison wciąż gniewnie zerkał na profesor Blackwood. Albus poczuł się przybity i dołączył do niego w rzucaniu gniewnych spojrzeń na nauczycielkę - współpraca z Mirrą była jedną z najbardziej oczekiwanych przez niego rzeczy na Eliksirach. Zaczął wściekle przeglądać podręcznik zastanawiając się kim do diabła, była ta kobieta, że kazała im robić tak ciężką miksturę na pierwszych zajęciach. I nie pozwolić przy tym na partnerstwo?

Klasa dzielnie walczyła z ciężkim eliksirem a kobieta wciąż wydawała się nie dbać o to, co jej uczniowie robią. Wszystkim przyglądała się z zaciśniętymi ustami. Zamiast warg na jej twarzy była tylko cienka linia. Gdy dwa razy komuś eksplodował kociołek (za pierwszym razem Bartleby'emu Bingowi, a za drugim Dante Haugowi), nawet nie podniosła się z miejsca, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku lub żeby posprzątać bałagan.

Albus starał się jak mógł, co było dość zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak bardzo był rozkojarzony podczas pracy. To był dopiero pierwszy prawdziwy dzień szkoły. Tyle mu wystarczyło żeby zrozumieć, że nie znosi tej kobiety. Co było nie tak z nauczycielem Eliksirów każdego niemal roku? Najlepszym nauczycielem tego przedmiotu jakiego mieli do tej pory był Darvy, który koniec końców okazał się być mordercą.

Kolor swojej mikstury ocenił jako "ciemną porzeczkę" i cieszył się, że eliksir był niemal doskonały. Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył, że eliksir Scorpiusa też bardzo dobrze się obroni, chociaż bulgotał nieco zbyt gwałtownie. Najprawdopodobniej źle zamieszał akonit. Następnie rzucił okiem na Morrisona, który wydawał się absolutnie pokonany. Płomień pod jego kociołkiem był nierównomierny - co chwilę mu zanikał, a potem buchał z dużą siłą. Chłopiec zaś niemal leżał na stole, okazjonalnie ziewając.

Albus wrócił do swojego eliksiru i przeczytał jeszcze raz instrukcje. Wziął ze stołu małą Fasolkę Sopophorusa i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Była niebieska i bardzo twarda. Wyglądała, jakby po bokach była bardziej mięsista - wydawała się mieć delikatniejsze krawędzie. U góry i u dołu miała jakby skorupę. Zastanowił się jak ma wycisnąć z niej sok, nie krusząc jej. Czy istnieje na to jakiś sposób?

Położył fasolkę na stół i zamiast ją pociąć, zmiażdżył ją płaską stroną srebrnego sztyletu. Efekt był natychmiastowy. Sok wyciekł przez delikatne brzegi, rozlewając się na stół. Owoc okazał się być bardzo soczysty. Aż dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jego rozmiary. Zebrał go i wrzucił do kociołka a eliksir zmienił barwę na odcień olśniewającego bzu.

\- Dwadzieścia minut do końca. - powiedziała zimno i głośno profesor Blackwood. Było to pierwsze zdanie, jakie wypowiedziała od pamiętnej konfrontacji.

Albus zaczął czytać instrukcje i pracować jeszcze szybciej, starając się desperacko skończyć wywar. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał, żeby był doskonały. Jeszcze raz szybko zerknął na Scorpiusa, który także wydawał się być bardzo zaabsorbowany. Malfoy obecnie zajmował się rozgnieceniem na proszek rośliny, którą zaraz miał dodać i co chwila rzucał okiem do podręcznika.

Al ponownie spojrzał w instrukcje. Powinien teraz wielokrotnie zamieszać w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara. Łatwizna. Zaczął więc mieszać, lecz zatrzymał się po szóstym lub siódmym ruchu. Zaczął wpatrywać się w swój fioletowy eliksir widząc, że na jego powierzchni powstaje niewielki wir. Najprawdopodobniej sok z fasolki zdominował korzeń asfodelusa, którego dodał wcześniej. Musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby to odwrócić lub chociaż zrównoważyć. Zaczął mieszać w drugą stronę. Gdy skończył, jego mikstura przybrała kolor delikatnego różu.

Popatrzył na swoje dzieło z dumą i złapał się za nos, próbując zablokować dobiegający do niego zapach eliksiru Morrisona, który pachniał wymiocinami. Po kilku minutach nauczycielka kazała im przestać, wstała ze swojego miejsca i zaczęła się przechadzać po klasie, przyglądając się tworom uczniów.

Wydawała się spacerować, nie skupiając się nawet za bardzo na stworzonych miksturach. Uczniowie w pierwszych rzędach wręcz kurczyli się na swoich siedzeniach, gdy kobieta ich mijała. Gdy dotarła do eliksiru Albusa, przystanęła na dłuższą chwilę. Od razu wiedział, że przykuł uwagę całego rocznika obydwu Domów. Ślizgon spojrzał na nią wyzywająco i nie wykonał żadnego innego ruchu. Potem Blackwood odwróciła głowę w kierunku kociołka Scorpiusa, rzucając przy tym chłopcu pogardliwe spojrzenie.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała lodowato.

\- Wywar żywej śmierci? - odpowiedział niepewnie blondyn.

Albus uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Kolor eliksiru Scorpiusa nie był idealny ale całość komponowała się dobrze.

\- Jak podszedłeś do akonitu, panie Malfoy?

Scorpius zarumienił się lekko.

\- Hm...

Profesor Blackwood machnęła różdżką i zawartość jego kociołka natychmiast znikła. Albus poczuł jak opada mu szczęka i unoszą się jego brwi. Ten eliksir wcale nie był zły! Z całą pewnością był o wiele, wiele lepszy od tworu Morrisona, który nauczycielka pominęła komentarzem!

\- Czytanie jest koniecznością na tych zajęciach, panie Malfoy. Proponuję się nauczyć tej sztuki. - powiedziała chłodno, uprzednio się pochylając, żeby jej głos nie był słyszalny dla tych siedzących dalej.

Scorpius zbladł, na co pani profesor wyprostowała się. Albus wymienił spojrzenie z Morrisonem.

\- Reszta z was ma napełnić fiolki swoim eliksirem, podpisać je i zostawić na moim biurku. Teraz.

Wszyscy wykonali polecenie. Malfoy wyglądał jakby zaraz miał eksplodować, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na swój pusty kociołek. Nie zaliczył tego zadania – nie miał nawet kropli do oddania do oceny.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, odłożyli fiolki na biurko nauczycielki i był to jedyny dźwięk, który dało się słyszeć. Gdy wychodzili z klasy, towarzyszyła im już tylko cisza. Nikt nie odezwał się nawet, gdy drzwi zostały zamknięte a profesor Blackwood znalazła się poza zasięgiem słuchu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odezwała się Mirra.

\- Łał. - szepnęła. – To… to było straszne. – dodała niepewnie, odgarniając czarne loczki z twarzy.

Najwidoczniej jej dwaj przygłupi gryfońscy przyjaciele i Rose poszli przodem..

\- Myślałem, że będzie okej. - przyznał Albus. - Że nie będzie kompletną...

\- Wiedźmą? - podpowiedziała mu Mirra.

\- Tak. - skłamał. Miał na myśli o wiele bardziej cięte określenie.

\- Myślisz, że zaliczyłeś? - zapytała Gryfonka.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skinęła głową. - odpowiedział. - A ty?

Mirra zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Niezbyt dobrze mi poszło... I pewnie dalej tak będzie, bo nie można sobie partnerować… - w jej głosie dało się słyszeć wahanie. Miał przez to wrażenie, że dziewczyna stara się skierować rozmowę na inne tory.

Albus bardzo chętnie porozmawiałby z nią dłużej ale właśnie minął go Scorpius, wyglądając na kompletnie załamanego. Decydując, że to on jest teraz ważniejszy, zwrócił się do przyjaciółki.

\- Muszę go dogonić. – powiedział, kiwając głową na blondyna. - Do zobaczenia później.

\- Racja. – odpowiedziała pogodnie. - Do zobaczenia.

\- Tak, do później. – rzucił w jej kierunku, przyspieszając kroku.

W drodze go Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu ani Morrison ani Scorpius nic nie powiedzieli. Al zastanawiał się, który z nich był bardziej skołowany. Morrison swoją nieudaną próbą nawiązania nierealnego od samego początku romansu, czy Scorpius będący obrażony na nauczycielkę, która jednym ruchem różdżki zniszczyła jego niemal godzinną pracę…

Gdy znaleźli się w bezpiecznym dormitorium, chłopcy natychmiast wykrzyczeli swoje frustracje.

\- Co za su... - zaczął Morrison.

\- Troll! - krzyknął Scorpius, zagłuszając przyjaciela. - Mój pierwszy Troll w historii!

Albus usiadł na swoim łóżku i pomyślał nad tym. Scorpius miał całkowitą rację. W ciągu ostatnich trzech lat, jego przyjaciel zaliczał każde ćwiczenie. Nie dostał ani jednego słabego stopnia…

\- Normalnie nie mogę uwierzyć. - powiedział Morrison, zwijając się w kłębek na swoim łóżku. - Przynajmniej nie zadała pracy domowej...

Scorpius nie mógł się uspokoić. Chodził po dormitorium w tą i z powrotem.

\- Troll! Mój eliksir nie zasłużył sobie na Trolla! Ten babsztyl chce się mnie pozbyć! - krzyczał.

\- No nie wiem. - odpowiedział Albus, chcąc uspokoić przyjaciela. - Nie sądzę, żeby chciała cię zamordować, chociaż wygląda na zołzę...

\- Nie! - krzyknął donośnie Scorpius, mierząc w niego palcem. - Gapiła się na mnie, gdy czytała moje nazwisko a potem sabotowała mój eliksir, mimo że Morrisona był pięćdziesiąt razy gorszy! Bez obrazy. - dodał w kierunku Vincenta.

Morrison machnął na to ręką. Nie przejmował się takimi pierdołami.

\- Nie wiem, jak spędzę z nią cały rok. - kontynuował blondyn, wciąż chodząc gniewnie. - Nie możemy się do siebie odzywać ani nawet współpracować. Moja praca za każdym razem będzie znikać…

\- Nigdy nie współpracowałeś z nikim na Eliksirach! - wypomniał mu Morrison, unosząc głowę znad poduszki.

Scorpius podskoczył nerwowo w miejscu parę razy.

\- Cóż, może chciałbym z kimś w tym roku? - niemal wywarczał.

Albus zamrugał. W międzyczasie przyjaciel wciąż narzekał na Blackwood.

Scorpius powiedział to na poważnie ale miał wrażenie, że pod jego słowami kryło się coś więcej. Z kim chciał pracować? Z pewnością nie z nim, bo on był zbyt zauroczony Mirrą a Morrison kompletnie się na eliksirach nie zna...

Może z Rose?

Albus niemal się roześmiał na tę myśl. Z drugiej strony jednak to nie byłoby takie dziwne. Rose i Scorpius często się sprzeczali ale mimo wszystko byli przyjaciółmi. Ale to chyba nie miało znaczenia. W końcu... nie potraktował za dobrze przyjaciela Rose, Lance'a, prawda? Chłopca, który wydawał się być świetny? I był dla niej dość uprzejmy na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami...

Nagle ta myśl uderzyła go tak mocno, że niemal spadł z łóżka. To była straszna myśl! Musiał zamrugać wściekle, by skupić swoją uwagę znowu na maszerującym Scorpiusie.

\- A dlaczego w ogóle McGonagall ją zatrudniła? Ta baba może w ogóle nie mieć doświadczenia! Nie próbuje nas niczego nauczyć...

\- Lubisz Rose? - zapytał szybko Albus, czując że nie może się już dłużej powstrzymać. Scorpius zatrzymał się w połowie kroku a Morrison momentalnie ponownie uniósł głowę.

\- Co? - zapytał Malfoy.

\- Rose. - powtórzył. - Lubisz ją?

\- Cóż... no tak. Przyjaźnimy się. - powiedział powoli blondyn. Al mógłby przysiąc, że widzi nagle pojawiającą się kroplę potu na czole przyjaciela.

\- Nie, nie. - powiedział, kręcąc głową. - Czy lubisz ją tak, jak ja Mirrę...

\- Stary, nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek lubił kogokolwiek tak jak ty Mirrę... - zaczął mówić sarkastycznie Scorpius.

\- Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie. - wtrącił się Morrison, teraz już siedząc i przypatrując mu się uważnie.

Scorpius spojrzał najpierw na Albusa a potem na Morrisona i jego oczy zwęziły się. Już dwukrotnie próbował zmienić temat tej rozmowy. Podejrzane. Wyglądało też na to, że próbował im coś powiedzieć ale nie potrafił. Dopiero po jakiejś minucie absolutnej ciszy w końcu się odezwał.

\- Tak. - wymamrotał szeptem.

Albus niemal poczuł uderzenie wiatru. Czuł się oszołomiony tym, że Scorpius mógł lubić Rose bardziej niż jako przyjaciółkę. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć ale zauważył, że teraz on nie jest w stanie wydukać ani jednego słowa.

\- Czy.. czy wszystko w porządku? - w zamian zapytał wolno Morrison.

\- Nie jestem _chory,_ Morrison! - powiedział Scorpius, machając do niego dłonią. - To nie tak, że cierpię na jakiś Syndrom Rose lub coś takiego...

\- Nie to miałem na myśli! Chciałem tylko...

\- Myślę… - zaczął Albus, ratując Morrisona. - To znaczy... Jak… jak długo?

\- Och, niedługo. - wymamrotał Scorpius, siadając na swoim łóżku, wciąż mamrocząc coś na kształt "pierwszy rok".

\- Od pierwszego roku? - wrzasnął Vincent. - Niemożliwe!

\- Przestań. - zganił go Albus. - Jakim cudem nic wcześniej nie zauważyłem? Do dzisiaj...

\- Po prostu potrafię się lepiej kryć niż ty. - powiedział Malfoy, wzruszając ramionami. - I tak naprawdę... nie wiem... wcześniej myślałem, że nie mam żadnej szansy, wiecie, różne Domy i w ogóle...

\- Więc co się zmieniło? - zapytał Potter z zaciekawieniem.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko i przeczesał swoje włosy. Następnie położył się na łóżku, zakrywając swoją twarz.

\- Ty. - mruknął.

\- Co?

\- Ty. - powtórzył wyzywająco.

Morrison prychnął.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Albus.

Malfoy usiadł i otworzył usta. Rozpaczliwie próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

\- Nie wiem. - powiedział wzruszając ramionami. - To głupie...

\- Mówię poważnie. - odpowiedział wymagającym tonem. - Coś zrobiłem?

Scorpius westchnął.

\- W zeszłym roku... Powiedziałem ci coś na kształt tego, że powinieneś zrezygnować z Mirry, bo jesteście w innych Domach i dlatego, że Ślizgoni wybierają spośród siebie...

\- No? - pogonił go Albus.

\- Cóż, nie zrezygnowałeś. - burknął blondyn, odwracając wzrok. - I nie spaprałeś…. mimo, że na twojej drodze stanęło kilka przeszkód… No wiesz, ta walka z Jamesem i Eckley… I wtedy pomyślałem, że... to takie głupie...

\- Nie. - powiedział szybko, rzucając spojrzenie Morrisonowi, który wyglądał na niewiarygodnie zakłopotanego. Wyglądał jakby nie chciał brać w udziału w tym ich „prywatnym" momencie. - To nie jest głupie... Rozumiem.

Między nimi nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy, w której Albus wciąż próbował zrozumieć jakim cudem Scorpius może lubić jego kuzynkę. I nagle wszystko zaczęło do siebie pasować. Scorpius nie polubił puchońskiego przyjaciela Rose... A potem ich sprzeczki stały się żartobliwe, zupełnie jak te wujka Rona i cioci Hermiony…

Spróbował wyrzucić z głowy tą ostatnią myśl i ten moment właśnie wykorzystał Morrison na wtrącenie się.

\- Szkoda, że wcześniej nam nie powiedziałeś, stary. - odezwał się Vincent, obracając się tak, że teraz leżał na brzuchu. - Mógłbym ci dać jakieś wskazówki, czy coś...

Scorpius odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku tak szybko, że Potter niemal usłyszał jak coś mu strzeliło w szyi.

\- Och, przestań. - powiedział blondyn. - Masz tyle samo doświadczenia z dziewczynami co ja!

Morrison parsknął i przewrócił oczami.

\- No proszę cię...

\- Kim była ostatnia dziewczyna, z którą się całowałeś? - wypluł Scorpius.

Albus poczuł, że jego policzki robią się czerwone i zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby im teraz nie przeszkadzać. Jakby nie patrzeć, jego kontakty z dziewczynami były ograniczone. Najwięcej do czego się posunął to dostanie buziaka w policzek od Mirry i wolał się za bardzo nie odsłaniać przed przyjaciółmi w tej kwestii. Zwłaszcza, że Morrison faktycznie zachowywał się tak, jakby był przynajmniej o krok przed nim…

Teraz, jak o tym pomyślał to nabrał przypuszczeń że to wcale nie było takie niezwykłe. Naprawdę, wiele z jego zmartwień było zasługą Jamesa i jego nadzwyczajnej popularności. W jego wieku, Jamie już normalnie się z kimś umawiał…

\- Z jakąś dziewczynę w wakacje. - powiedział Morrison. - W Ameryce, gdy byłem z moim tatą i to nie był nawet mój pierwszy pocałunek...

\- Wygodnie. - powiedział Scorpius. - Jak się nazywała?

\- Jane. - odpowiedział szybko Vincent. Widać po nim jednak było, że zaczyna się powoli denerwować.

\- Jane jaka? - dopytywał pompatycznie Malfoy, siadając już na swoim łóżku. Albus nagle poczuł, że wolałby, żeby któryś z ich współdomowników nagle wszedł do dormitorium. Dwaj pozostali mieszkańcy ich sypialni musieli być przecież w Pokoju Wspólnym. Prawda? Może będą chcieli zostawić tutaj swoje torby przed zejściem na kolację…

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Morrison.

\- Jak się nazywała? Nazwisko, Morrison.

Vincent wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, brzmiący komicznie w jego wydaniu. Nie pasował kompletnie do jego głębokiego głosu.

\- Nie wiem. - odpowiedział kwaśno. - Nie obchodziło mnie to...

\- Ha! - wykrzyknął Scorpius. - Nie nazywała się przypadkiem Fake? Jane Fake***?

Morrison popatrzył na niego w milczeniu a Scorpius najwyraźniej poczuł, że odrobił swoją pracę domową, bo odwrócił się z powrotem do Albusa, który aktualnie podgryzał swoje paznokcie, żeby mieć jakieś zajęcie w trakcie ich sprzeczki.

\- Tak czy inaczej. - kontynuował. - Wróćmy do rzeczy, które faktycznie miały miejsce. – rzucił mroczne spojrzenie Morrisonowi. - To dopiero nasz pierwszy dzień a ja już dostałem kulką. Nie mogę z nią nawet zrobić eliksiru!

\- To tylko pierwsze zajęcia, stary. - powiedział Albus pocieszająco. Jakby nie patrzeć, sam był w takiej samej sytuacji. - I właśnie - to był dopiero nasz pierwszy dzień! Masz cały rok przed sobą i całą Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami! Spójrz optymistyczniej... Poza tym, myślę że mogę ci trochę pomóc.

Obaj przyjaciele unieśli na to stwierdzenie brwi. Najwidoczniej Morrison odzyskał już swoją gotowość do rozmowy.

\- Dużo czasu spędzam z Mirrą i jestem pewien, że mógłbym, no wiesz... przygotować ci grunt. - powiedział pewnie.

\- Poważnie? - spytał z nadzieją Scorpius.

\- Tak. - kiwnął głową. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu... to nic wielkiego przecież… I tak jak już mówiłem, to dopiero pierwszy dzień.

Scorpius przyjrzał mu się uważnie a potem zerknął na Morrisona, który także kiwnął głową.

\- Okej. Super... - skomentował.

Cała trójka milczała przez chwilę, ugruntowując tym samym swoją umowę. W jednym momencie zjednoczyli się, głowiąc nad pojedynczym zadaniem. Czy jeszcze przed dziesięcioma minutami nie drżeli przed Blackwood? Czy nie obgadywali jej?

\- Dobra, chodźmy zjeść kolację. - powiedział w końcu Morrison, energicznie wstając i kierując się ku drzwiom dormitorium. – Trzeba nieco oczyścić umysł.

\- Tak, musimy skupić się na innych rzeczach. - dodał Albus, na co Scorpus kiwnął głową. – Na przykład na tym, że muszę iść do Blackwood pogadać z nią o Quidditchu...

Wszyscy się zaśmiali dość niezręcznie.

\- A wiecie już na jakie pozycje będziecie startować do zespołu? – zapytał, gdy Morrison otworzył już drzwi i zrobił pierwszy krok w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Obrońcy. - odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie. Morrison momentalnie się zatrzymał i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Scorpiusa, którzy przyglądał mu się ze stalowym spojrzeniem.

Albus utkwił wzrok gdzieś pomiędzy nimi.

I znowu zapadła cisza…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * „ **Garboróg** " – z ang. graphorn - duże, szaro−fioletowe, agresywne zwierzę z garbem na grzbiecie i dwoma ostrymi rogami. Występowało w górzystych regionach Europy. Sproszkowany róg garboroga był składnikiem wielu eliksirów, ale był on bardzo drogi z powodu trudności, na jakie napotykało się przy próbie jego zdobycia. Jedną z przyczyn tej sytuacji był fakt, że skóra garboroga była grubsza nawet od smoczej, co dawało mu znakomitą odporność na zaklęcia i uroki. Stworzenie miało swój debiut w filmie „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć".
> 
> ** „ **Suahili** " - język używany w Afryce Środkowej i Wschodniej (w: Kenii, Tanzanii, Demokratycznej Republiki Konga, Ugandzie)
> 
> *** „ **Jane Fake** " – ten dialog brzmiałby dość głupio, gdybym próbowała wykombinować dobre, tłumaczeniowe nazwisko, dlatego też zdecydowałam się zostawić oryginalne ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

# Rozdział 7

## Dylemat Obrońcy

Perspektywa wyboru jednego ze swoich przyjaciół na Obrońcę ślizgońskiej drużyny była niewygodna i nieprzyjemna dla Albusa. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopcy już wcześniej (tak właściwie, to już od kilku lat) dyskutowali na temat grania w Quidditcha i pechowo postanowili akurat w tym roku startować na dokładnie tą samą pozycję. Pomimo jednak negatywnych odczuć wobec tego, wybór przyjaciół dał Albusowi pewne korzyści – przynajmniej miał interesujący temat do rozmowy z Mirrą.

\- Cóż, to część odpowiedzialności Kapitana, prawda? - powiedziała mu podczas jednej z wizyt w bibliotece. Scorpius uczył się z nimi ale już wyszedł. Rose i Morrison z kolei nawet nie kłopotali się wizytą tutaj.

\- Tak, wiem. - zgodził się cicho, rozglądając się dyskretnie. Chciał mieć całkowitą pewność, że przyjaciel nie czai się za którymś z regałów. Wolałby, żeby Malfoy nie słyszał tego, co miał zamiar teraz powiedzieć. - Ale wiesz, takie chyba moje szczęście. W końcu coś mi się udało osiągnąć i pierwszą rzeczą jaką muszę zrobić to zniszczyć marzenia jednego z moich kumpli...

\- Cóż, jest jeszcze szansa, że któryś z nich zdecyduje się na inną pozycję, prawda? - zapytała, przewracając kartkę a następnie dopisując kolejny paragraf na swoim pergaminie. Odrabiała akurat zadanie domowe z Transmutacji.

Albus zmarszczył brwi, na wspomnienie ostatniej rozmowy z nimi.

\- Żaden z nich nie chce. Obydwaj chcą być Obrońcami. Jasno mi powiedzieli, że od dawna chcieli grać w drużynie i akurat na tej pozycji.

Gryfonka także zmarszczyła na to brwi i przerzuciła kolejną stronę w książce. Potem znowu dodała kilka zdań do swojej pracy.

\- Zawsze też możesz żadnego z nich nie wybierać. – powiedziała spokojnie. - Chodzi o to, że nie wiesz nawet czy są wystarczająco dobrzy, by być w drużynie, prawda?

Albus pomyślał nad tym przez chwilę. Scorpius był dobry - wiedział to, widział go już na miotle. Z drugiej strony - Morrison ćwiczył całe lato i prawdopodobnie jest teraz w lepszej formie. Miał też budowę ciała odpowiednią dla Obrońcy. A co jeśli będzie ktoś lepszy od jednego i drugiego...

\- Nie. – stwierdził stanowczo. - Wtedy nie jeden z nich a obaj mnie znienawidzą.

Między nimi zapadła chwila ciszy, przerywana odgłosami przewracanych stron podręczników. Wciąż obmyślali możliwe rozwiązanie. A potem im przerwano.

\- Widzieliście Rose? - ktoś zapytał w pobliżu nich.

Ślizgon podniósł wzrok znad pergaminu i zobaczył Lance'a, tego chłopca z pociągu. Stał za Mirrą, która też odwróciła się w jego kierunku.

\- Chyba jest w Pokoju Wspólnym. - odpowiedziała. - A co?

Lance podrapał się po brodzie a Albus zauważył, że bandaże na jego palcach lekko odsłoniły małe blizny.

\- Mógłbym przysiąc, że powiedziała mi, że spotkamy się tutaj. – powiedział, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Ala, wyglądając jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył. – No, część. Wszystko w porządku? – rzucił w jego kierunku.

\- Mhm. – mruknął Ślizgon. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty się teraz odzywać. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że sama obecność tego Puchona stanowi zagrożenie dla jego szans u Mirry. A potem zrozumiał, jak bardzo to było głupie i jak pozbawione sensu. – A jak u ciebie?

Lance wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mogę narzekać. – stwierdził, ponownie odwracając się do dziewczyny. - Jeśli ją spotkasz, to przekaż jej, że jej szukałem, okej? – poprosił.

\- Okej. - odpowiedziała mu Mirra i Lance wyszedł z biblioteki. Oboje odprowadzali go wzrokiem.

Gryfonka ponownie skupiła się na pracy domowej, zachowując się tak, jakby w ogóle im nie przeszkodzono. Wcześniej wyglądała jakby chciała coś powiedzieć i właśnie to go olśniło. To była szansa. Nie mogła się trafić lepsza okazja, żeby poruszyć ten temat. Dzięki temu mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o sympatii swojej kuzynki.

\- Jak w ogóle Rose poznała Lance'a? – zapytał więc, próbując wyglądać nonszalancko. Pochylił się przy tym na swoim fotelu, przez co niemal się przewrócił.

\- Spotkali się w skrzydle szpitalnym w zeszłym roku. - odpowiedziała Gryfonka z nosem w książkach. - Odwiedził Jamesa a ona akurat tam była...

\- Lance zna się z moim bratem? - spytał zaintrygowany.

\- Mhm. - mruknęła, przewracając kolejną kartkę podręcznika. Potem przeczytała dokładnie stronę, żeby się upewnić, że dobrze przepisuje informacje.

Albus pochylił się jeszcze bardziej do przodu, zastanawiając się jak daleko może wybadać sytuację. Próbował też nie skupiać się za bardzo na uroczym sposobie w jaki włosy zakręcały jej się za uszami.

\- Więc dobrze się znają? – zapytał niewinnie, chowając głowę za książką do zaklęć, jak zdążył zauważyć zanim ją chwycił. Miał nadzieję, że wygląda jakby mało co się tym interesował. - Są tylko znajomymi czy coś więcej...? – specjalnie zastosował otwarte pytanie, zastanawiając się czy Mirra zrozumie ukrytą w nim sugestię.

Gryfonka uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie wiem. - powiedziała. - Sądzę, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Bez konkretnego powodu. - odpowiedział szybko. - Chcę się tylko upewnić, że moja kuzynka nie spotyka się z szemranym towarzystwem. Czasami robię się odrobinę nadopiekuńczy...

\- Och. - stwierdziła, odchylając się lekko na swoim krześle. W jej uśmiechu było coś, co mówiło Albusowi, że wymyślił naprawdę kiepską wymówkę. Poczuł natychmiastową potrzebę zmiany tematu.

\- Więc jak ci minął pierwszy tydzień? – zapytał szybko.

\- Całkiem nieźle. - powiedziała, posyłając mu rozbawiony uśmiech. - Chociaż moja nauczycielka Eliksirów jest okropna i nie pozwala mi współpracować z jednym moich najlepszych przyjaciół...

Albus uśmiechnął się, gdy dziewczyna powiedziała "jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół" ale mina mu zrzedła w momencie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wciąż nie rozmawiał z nauczycielką na temat treningów Quidditcha.

Myśl o spotkaniu z Opiekunką Slytherinu była jeszcze bardziej zniechęcająca niż myśl o wyborze Obrońcy. Po zaledwie czterech dniach nauki w szkole, profesor Blackwood okazała się być jedną z najbardziej nieprzyjemnych osób, jakie Albus kiedykolwiek poznał w swoim życiu. Rzadko przychodziła na posiłki w Wielkiej Sali ale gdy już to robiła, patrzyła na stół Ślizgonów z olbrzymią złośliwością i pogardą. Gapiła się tak na nich dopóki od stołu nie odszedł ostatni odważny. Miała też skłonność do wymyślania uczniom także na korytarzach i odejmowania punktów nawet za najmniejsze wykroczenia (nawet tym z jej własnego Domu). Tak właściwie, jak Albus teraz o tym pomyślał to nie mógł sobie przypomnieć choćby jednej sytuacji, w której odjęłaby jakieś punkty Gryffindorowi.

Jedyną dobrą rzeczą, jaka przyszła z posiadania takiej ogólnie znienawidzonej nauczycielki to możliwość podtrzymywania rozmów z przyjaciółmi. Obydwoje nie wydawali się na siebie źli, chociaż odzywali się o wiele rzadziej od momentu, w którym dowiedzieli się, że przyjdzie im rywalizować o jedną pozycję. Dopiero siedzenie w Pokoju Wspólnym i wspólne psioczenie na nauczycielkę pozwalało im o tym zapomnieć.

Wreszcie, nie mając już żadnego wyboru, z wyjątkowo ciężkim sercem poszedł spotkać się z Opiekunką Slytherinu. W piątek po południu, tuż po ostatnich zajęciach (Obronie przed Czarną Magią), zszedł do Lochów i poruszając się pośród znajomego labiryntu korytarzy, znalazł się pod klasą Eliksirów. Chwilę później już pukał do drzwi jej gabinetu.

\- Wejść. - usłyszał lodowaty głos.

Albus otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Widok, jaki się przed nim rozpostarł był jednym z najbardziej przejmujących, jakie przyszło mu zobaczyć w życiu. Cała klasa była pogrążona niemal w całkowitej ciemności – jedynym, choć niewielkim, źródłem światła była świeczka znajdująca się na biurku profesor Blackwood. Kobieta siedziała sztywno na krześle, wyglądając niezwykle surowo. Połowa jej twarzy znajdowała się w półcieniu, zaś druga była oświetlona przez płomień. W dłoni trzymała pióro a przed nią leżał kawałek pergaminu. Najwyraźniej pisała jakiś list. Przez chwilę, Albus zastanowił się do kogo wypisuje listy w takiej ciemnicy.

\- Tak? - zapytała chłodno, unosząc wzrok znad kartki.

\- Hm, jestem kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha. - powiedział. - Slytherinu. – dodał głupio.

\- I?

\- No cóż... - wyjąkał, uświadamiając sobie własne onieśmielenie. Na Merlina, właśnie wyginał sobie palce z tego wszystkiego! - Chciałem porozmawiać z panią o terminie treningów. – powiedział jednym tchem.

Nauczycielka przewróciła oczami i Albus doszedł do wniosku, że nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie obchodził jej ani Quidditch ani w ogóle cały Slytherin.

\- Jakie daty zaplanowałeś? – zapytała mimo to.

\- Och! - powiedział zaskoczony. Myślał, że to będzie bardziej dyskusja niż jego monolog. I tak właściwie to nie planował nic konkretnego. Nie był przygotowany na ogłoszenie swoich planów. - Sobota? Koło południa?

Kobieta machnęła ręką z irytacją.

\- Niech będzie. - powiedziała szorstko a Albus uznał to za wystarczające i wyszedł szybko.

\- Fuj. Odrażające! – skomentował Scorpius kilka godzin później, gdy opowiedział im szczegółowo cały przebieg rozmowy z Blackwood. – Jakieś pomysły co mogła tam skrobać?

\- Mam nadzieję, że wypowiedzenie. – zadeklarował uroczyście Morrison.

Cała trójka roześmiała się głośno. Siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu, który pomimo rozchodzącego się po nim blasku, wcale nie przypominał tych obskurnych Lochów, w których był wcześniej Al. Z premedytacją zarzucił tym tematem, wiedząc że przyjaciele zjednoczą się i zignorują myśl o czekającej ich jutrzejszej konfrontacji. Dzięki temu rozmawiali całkiem normalnie, wypełniając sobie przyjemnie piątkowy wieczór.

\- Więc co robimy? – zapytał Scorpius, przekopując swoją torbę i wyciągając z niej podręczniki. – W ten weekend nie odrabiam żadnej pracy domowej. Chcę machnąć wszystko dzisiaj. Co powiesz na esej na Mugoloznawstwo, Al?

Albus wzruszył ramionami. Na środę mieli napisać wyjątkowo długie i najprawdopodobniej nudne wypracowanie na temat mugolskich sposobów egzekwowania prawa.

\- Można. – mruknął niechętnie i też zaczął wypakowywać swoje książki.

Morrison zmarszczył na to brwi.

\- To co ja mam robić? – zapytał.

\- Pojęcia nie mam. – odpowiedział mu Scorpius, przewracając strony i zanurzając pióro w atramencie. – W środę miałeś Wróżbiarstwo. Co na nim robiłeś?

Vincent podrapał się po brodzie, udając że intensywnie się nad tym zastanawia.

\- Wróżbiarstwo… Wróżbiarstwo… Uciąłem sobie drzemkę. – powiedział po chwili.

\- Spałeś? – Albus i Scorpius zapytali jednocześnie.

\- No tak. Drzemałem sobie. Ten zapach perfum… i ta wszechobecna miękkość… podczas lata nie sposób się temu oprzeć. Te fotele są takie wygodne. Babeczka zaczęła się rozwodzić o jakimś pamiętniku czy coś w tym guście… i usnęło mi się.

\- A więc nockę masz z głowy, nie? – wyszczerzył się Al. – Tak myślę przynajmniej.

Morrison zerknął przez swoje ramię na tablicę ogłoszeń, na której Albus niedawno wywiesił kartkę z informacją na temat naboru do drużyny. Obecnie stało tam kilka osób i zapoznawało się z dokładną datą i godziną. Potem przyjaciel ziewnął szeroko.

\- Niee, idę prosto do łóżka. – stwierdził. – Muszę odpocząć. Miłej nocki, chłopaki.

\- Dobranoc. – odpowiedzieli mu obaj a następnie przyglądali się jak Morrison zaczyna się wspinać po schodach prowadzących do ich dormitorium. Gdy Albus odwrócił się do Scorpiusa, ten po chwili ciszy uniósł do góry dwa kciuki. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się krzywo i wrócił do swojego eseju. Malfoy najwidoczniej nie mógł się już doczekać, żeby przekonać się kogo Al wybierze.

Następnego ranka Potter obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle, chcąc być pierwszym na boisku. Chciał w ten sposób zaakcentować fakt, że został Kapitanem. Szybko zjadł jakieś lekkie śniadanie (tylko tosty), po czym wyszedł na pole z miotłą przerzuconą rzez ramię. Na dworze powitała go chłodna bryza.

Polatał jakaś godzinę, przyzwyczajając się do tego wspaniałego uczucia. Boisko było takie znajome. Poranny lot po cudownym niebie był bardzo odświeżający. Zamykając oczy przeleciał przez obręcze a potem zanurkował i poderwał miotłę w górę w ostatniej chwili.

Na ziemię zleciał dopiero, gdy usłyszał odgłosy dobiegające z dołu. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o chętnych uczniach do drużyny ale znieruchomiał, gdy zobaczył co tak właściwie się tam wyprawia.

Przed około trzydziestoma Ślizgonami stało około pięćdziesięciu Gryfonów. Kłócili się. Morrison i Scorpius stali dumnie w tłumie, mając miotły przewieszone przez ramię. Albus zauważył też od razu Eckleya i Hornsbrooka.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - ryknął, maszerując w ich kierunku. Sam był zaskoczony własną odwagą. Właśnie w pojedynkę zbliżał się do całej masy Gryfonów, którzy w dużej mierze byli od niego więksi i starsi, nie czując nawet jednego ukłucia strachu. - Co tu się wyprawia? Co tutaj robicie?

W tłumie rozległy się jakieś okrzyki i przed niego przepchnął się James.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał jego brat. Stojący za nim tłum Gryfonów mruknął aprobująco.

Albus przez moment patrzył na niego beznamiętnie a potem zwrócił uwagę na jego miotłę.

\- Zejdź z pola. - powiedział szybko. - Mamy trening.

\- Nie, to my mamy trening. - podskoczył James, mając oczy szeroko otwarte. Wyglądał jakby powiedział coś zrozumiałego i oczywistego.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał Albus. - Profesor Blackwood dała mi pozwolenie na dzisiaj. Zrobiła to wczoraj.

\- Hm, a Profesor Longbottom – zaczął James, na co grupa Gryfonów zaczęła wiwatować. W międzyczasie Ślizgoni zaczęli niemal syczeć na nich. - dał nam pozwolenie kilka dni temu. - powiedział James. – My uzyskaliśmy zgodę pierwsi.

\- Dokładnie. – potwierdził. - Moja zgoda została udzielona wczoraj, jest ważniejsza. Zejdź z boiska. - argumentował Al.

Gryfon spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną szyderstwa i drwiny. Albus wiedział dlaczego. Bardzo rzadko mu się sprzeciwiał. James zawsze był tym lepszym, gwiazdą a czasem nawet i tyranem. A teraz James był też zdecydowanie zaintrygowany jego odmową.

Gryfon pochylił się odrobinę do przodu na co jego przyjaciele aż wstrzymali oddech. Byli ciekawi co teraz odpowie.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział po prostu. Jego drużyna wiwatowała z tyłu.

\- Możemy porozmawiać przez chwilę? Na osobności? - zapytał, wskazując słupki niedaleko stąd, będące poza zasięgiem słuchu reszty uczniów.

James skinął głową. Albus odwrócił się do Ślizgonów i zaczął wyjaśniać sprawę. Jego brat zrobił dokładnie to samo.

\- W porządku. – powiedział wyraźnym, zdecydowanym głosem. – Bez względu na te nieprzewidziane okoliczności…

\- Dobra. – mówił w międzyczasie James. Bardzo głośno. – Skoro mój mały zapłakany braciszek tak bardzo się tym przejmuje…

\- …zamierzam znaleźć odpowiednie rozwiązanie, które będzie sprawiedliwe dla obu stron. – kontynuował Albus. – Rozwiążę to.

\- …to pójdę z nim pogadać i załatwię sprawę szybko. Nie ruszajcie się stąd, zaraz zmiotę tych gości z boiska. – wyszczerzył się James.

Aplauz spowodowany przez obie drużyny był przytłaczający. Al nie potrafił stwierdzić czy jest on pozytywny czy negatywny. Gdy w końcu znaleźli się w odpowiednim miejscu, Ślizgon zaczął.

\- Co z tobą nie tak? Co tu robisz? – zażądał rozzłoszczony. Chyba wyładowywał właśnie całą frustrację i złość nagromadzoną z przeciągu tego tygodnia. Nawet w klasie Blackwood nie był tak wzburzony.

James podrapał się po twarzy, mrucząc pod nosem, podczas gdy w oddali tłum wciąż się kłócił.

\- Jak wyjaśnić to komuś w tym wieku... - potem wyprostował się i chrząknął, żeby przeczyścić gardło. - Jestem KAPITANEM. - powiedział, wykrzykując ostatnie słowo i bijąc się przy tym w pierś. - Muszę WYBRAĆ GRACZY - wskazał na tłum. - którzy będą częścią mojej DRUŻYNY. - powiedział szczerząc się głupio i wskazując palcem na niebo. - Potrzebujesz, żebym powtórzył ci to drugi raz? – zapytał powoli, ledwie tłumiąc śmiech.

\- Wiem, kim jest kapitan ciołku. Tak dla twojej wiadomości też nim jestem i dlatego zarezerwowałem dziś boisko, rozumiesz?

James uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Kiedy się odezwał brzmiał zwodniczo uprzejmie, zupełnie jakby był gotów pójść na kompromis.

\- Okej. - powiedział, podnosząc ręce, w geście porozumienia. - Przypuszczam, że ten konflikt odnośnie harmonogramu nie jest naszą winą, więc bądźmy uczciwi w tej kwestii: ja dzisiaj zajmę boisko a ty… jutro.

\- Nie! - wybuchnął tak głośno, że tłum uczniów stojący niedaleko przerwał na moment kłótnię i odwrócił się w ich kierunku. - To niesprawiedliwe! Słuchaj: jedynym sposobem jest podział boiska. Obaj dostajemy po połowie. Więc albo zrobimy tak albo żaden z nas dzisiaj nie będzie miał treningu, bo Ślizgoni nie zejdą z boiska. - ostatnie zdanie powiedział z taką siłą, że James aż wywalił oczy. Był zaskoczony.

\- No weź, stary. - powiedział znacznie ciszej jego brat, zmieniając taktykę. - Prawie umarłem w zeszłym roku...

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy!

\- Okej, okej! - warknął James, wracając do normalnego siebie. - Podzielimy się...

Bracia odwrócili się w tym samym momencie do swoich drużyn i zaczęli iść w ich kierunku. Wszyscy wydawali się być w idealnym nastroju do bójki – zwłaszcza Morrison i Hornsbrook. Obaj skakali do siebie, zderzając się raz za razem klatkami piersiowymi, co chwila wykrzykując jakieś niespójne zdania.

\- Uspokójcie się wszyscy... – zaczął Al ale obydwie drużyny kompletnie go zignorowały. – Czy moglibyście chociaż na chwilę…

\- ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ! - wrzasnął James, momentalnie uciszając wszystkich. Potem rzucił im złośliwe spojrzenie. - Dzielimy boisko po połowie...

Z obu stron dobiegły szmery niezadowolenia.

\- Powiedziałem: ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ! – krzyknął ponownie, czego rezultatem znowu była cisza.

\- To błąd w harmonogramie. - powiedział stanowczo Albus, uznając że jest odpowiedni moment, żeby przejąć kontrolę. – Obaj zaplanowaliśmy dzisiaj nabór do drużyny. Jedyne co możemy zrobić to podzielić boisko. To jedyne dobre rozwiązanie. Nie będziemy trenować a jedynie wybierać skład. Na każdy Dom przypadną trzy obręcze i odpowiednia długość pola do latania. Będziemy wybierać zawodników w różnej kolejności, żebyśmy mogli bez przeszkód korzystać ze wszystkich piłek. A teraz podzielcie się - Slytherin po lewej, Gryffindor po prawej.

Gryfoni spojrzeli na Jamesa, wyglądając jakby nie byli pewni czy mają wykonać polecenie ślizgońskiego Kapitana. Ten skinął tylko głową, na co uczniowie zaczęli się przemieszczać, aż w końcu rozdzielili się na dwie grupy. Potem udali się w wyznaczone kierunki.

\- Kogo wybierasz najpierw? – zapytał James, odwracając się do niego.

Albus zdecydował się natychmiast. Chcąc odroczyć w czasie wybór Obrońcy, zdecydował się kafla zostawić na sam koniec.

\- Pałkarzy. - powiedział do brata.

\- Dobra. – odpowiedział mu Jamie, po czym podszedł do skrzyni z piłkami i wyjął z niej kafle, zostawiając wszystkie inne. Albus zataszczył ją na ślizgońską stronę boiska, mając nadzieję że latające wokół tłuczki nie będą przeszkadzały Gryfonom w treningu.

\- Okej. – powiedział do drużyny. - Najpierw wybiorę Pałkarzy. Pamiętajcie, że jeśli graliście w zeszłym roku, to nie gwarantuje wam to miejsca w tym. Reszta, która chce startować na Obrońcę lub Ścigającego, na trybuny.

Około połowa skierowała się w wyznaczone miejsce. Al obejrzał się na Jamesa i zobaczył, że ten też wygonił z boiska część Gryfonów. Ich grupa była jednak dwa razy większa. Podczas, gdy ze Slytherinu było tutaj niewiele osób (tylko ci, którzy byli chętni do drużyny) z Gryffindoru zleciał się niemal cały Dom. Każdy chciał zobaczyć nabór do zespołu. Albus całkiem wyraźnie widział na widowni Lily i Hugona – siedzieli z przodu. Nawet z tego miejsca mógł stwierdzić, że młodszy kuzyn jest przerażony. Fred był z tyłu, próbując zdobyć lepszy widok. Przez moment zastanowił się czy gdzieś tam jest Mirra ale zanim zdążył się rozkojarzyć, należało wybrać Pałkarzy. Na tym trzeba się teraz skupić. Zanim jednak odwrócił wzrok od trybun zobaczył twarze Morrisona i Scorpiusa – to podniosło go nieco na duchu.

Przyjrzał się więc małej grupie kandydatów na to miejsce. Natychmiast w oczy rzucił mu się Holden Rawn, postawny, groźnie wyglądający szóstoroczny, który grał na tej pozycji w zeszłym roku. Cała reszta wydawała się być w mniej więcej tym samym wieku – zdecydowanie myśleli, że mogą zająć miejsce po Patricku Parcherze, który ukończył już naukę w Hogwarcie razem z Atticusem.

\- Okej, to robimy tak. – zaczął, skupiając na sobie uwagę Ślizgonów. - Uwolnię dwa tłuczki. Będę latał a wy będziecie próbowali mnie znokautować, jasne?

Wszyscy zgodnie kiwnęli głowami i Albus nieco się zaniepokoił, że żadnemu z nich nie przeszło przez myśl, że może zostać ranny w tym treningu. Z drugiej strony, to Szukający jest celem ataku Pałkarzy, więc najlepiej byłoby, gdyby to właśnie on pełnił rolę worka treningowego. To najlepszy sposób, żeby zdecydować kto powinien dostać się do drużyny. Poczuł się też lekko uspokojony, gdy przypomniał sobie, że całkiem dobrze lata. Wiedział, że może wystawić się na to niebezpieczeństwo przy swoich umiejętnościach. Poza tym, jeśli Mirra faktycznie patrzyła, chciał być w powietrzu.

\- Na mój znak. – powiedział, gdy wszyscy byli gotowi do próby. – Gotowi… Start! – krzyknął dramatycznie, kopiąc skrzynię z piłkami, tuż przy pasku zabezpieczającym tłuczki. Te natychmiast wystrzeliły w powietrze.

Albus momentalnie wskoczył na miotłę i wzbił się w powietrze. Gwizd wiatru sprawił, że nie słyszał nawet dźwięków, jakie wydawali z siebie Gryfoni. Przez dziesięć minut latał, unikając tłuczków bez najmniejszego wysiłku aż w końcu kandydaci na Pałkarzy zaczęli je wysyłać z coraz to większą agresją. Musiał przyznać, że było to nieco zabawne – latać pomiędzy tłuczkami z uczniami starszymi od siebie - i nawet udało mu się kilka razy skrzyżować spojrzenie ze swoim bratem z drugiego końca boiska. W końcu wylądował na ziemi z szerokim uśmiechem, podczas gdy testowani Pałkarze dysząc z wyczerpania. Każdy z nich wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Żaden z nich nie zaliczył ani jednego uderzenia.

\- Dobra robota. – skłamał płynnie, zastanawiając się jakim cudem ma wybierać dwóch najlepszych. Rzucił dyskretnie wzrokiem na Jamesa, który najwyraźniej też miał problem – rozmyślał nad Ścigającymi i Obrońcą. Wciąż wszyscy byli w powietrzu.

Koniec końców zdecydował się zatrzymać w drużynie Holdena, przez wzgląd na jego doświadczenie w grze a na drugiego Pałkarza wybrał Alabastora Kurhisha, dość krzepkiego siódmoklasistę o brązowych, brudnych włosach i pewnym siebie uśmiechu. Nie latał jakoś wybitnie ale był najsilniejszym kandydatem i wykazywał się dużą agresją w grze. Wtedy też uświadomił sobie, że ci, którym się nie udało dostać do drużyny, zaczynają grymasić.

\- To moja ostateczna decyzja! - zawołał głośno do grupy dwukrotnie od siebie większych chłopaków, z których każdy trzymał uniesiony kij. Zbyt martwił się naborem na Obrońcę, żeby przejmować się pozostałymi. - A teraz usiądźcie na trybunach i obserwujcie resztę albo całkowicie zejdźcie z boiska!

Ślizgoni powoli zaczęli wychodzić z pola, cały czas rzucając mu markotne spojrzenie. Al dał znać kandydatom na Ścigających i Obrońcę, żeby weszli na murawę a potem podszedł do Jamesa. Nowi Pałkarze akurat łapali tłuczki.

\- Skończyłeś z kaflem? – zapytał, gdy był już wystarczająco blisko. Było to jednak pytanie retoryczne – Gryfoni akurat lądowali.

\- Tak, mam już obronę. – odpowiedział James. – To gąszcz chwastów, tak długi jak różnica pomiędzy moim poziomem a twoim. Najwidoczniej znowu będę musiał być ich podporą. – dodał półgłosem.

Albus przewrócił oczami i wepchnął piłki w ramiona brata, zabierając mu potem kafle. Gdy maszerował z powrotem na swoją stronę boiska, Pałkarze akurat zlatywali na ziemię.

Z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się następnym kandydatom. Uczniowie byli bardziej zróżnicowani i było ich zdecydowanie więcej.

\- W porządku. Jeden Obrońca na raz - zaczął. - Ścigający atakują, Obrońcy bronią. Oceniam na podstawie punktacji i pracy zespołowej. - dodał, zerkając na każdego z nich. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że w sumie podoba mu się rządzenie innymi. Szybko więc zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby zwrócić Odznakę Prefekta, jeśli kiedykolwiek ją dostanie.

Ślizgoni zrobili tak jak im powiedział. Damian Peesley, jeden z zeszłorocznych Ścigających, uśmiechnął się do niego i posłał mu kciuk w górę. Al jednak zignorował go. Był zbyt skupiony na Morrisonie, który stał w pierwszej linii i podlatywał akurat do bramki.

Przyjaciel nieco niezręcznie siedział na miotle – nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. Jego wzrost w połączeniu z mało muskularnym i raczej szczupłym ciałem wyglądał nieco zabawnie ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na śmiech. Nie chciał go rozpraszać. Obserwował więc jak kafel mknie ku Morrisonowi a następnie… przelatuje przez bramkę. Mimo, że Vincent zajął pozycję tuż przed środkową obręczą, kafel z łatwością przeleciał mu z prawej strony, pod pachą.

Punkt dla Ścigających.

Albus skulił się nieznacznie i szybko odwrócił się ku Scorpiusowi, który miał startować w ostatniej turze razem z dwoma szóstorocznymi. Nie uśmiechał się ani nie marszczył brwi - z koncentracją przyglądał się przyjacielowi.

Następny strzał wykonał Damian Peesley – był bardziej skomplikowany. Gwarantowany rzut. Piłka pomknęła ku obręczy z prędkością światła ku lewej bramce, lecz Morrison ją zatrzymał. Zanurkował prosto w dół i trącił czubek piłki koniuszkami palców, zmieniając tor jej lotu. Zdumiewający pokaz. Damian patrzył na tą akcję z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Czyżby pierwszy gol był tylko niefortunnym zbiegiem okoliczności?

To dziwne. Każdy strzał miał inny wynik.

Oglądając dalsze potyczki doszedł do pewnego wniosku: Morrison radził sobie lepiej z trudniejszymi piłkami a te łatwiejsze przepuszczał. Kafel prześlizgiwał mu się przez palce lub przelatywał przez jego rozłożone szeroko ramiona. Po około dziesięciu minutach wezwał wszystkich na ziemię.

\- I jak mi poszło? - spytał przyjaciel, uśmiechając się.

\- Dziwnie. - odpowiedział, nie mogąc wymyślić lepszej odpowiedzi. - Po prostu stań tutaj teraz...

Kolejni Obrońcy mieli większe problemy. Byli poniekąd podobni stylem do Morrisona – puszczali łatwiejsze piłki ale nie radzili sobie z trudniejszymi. To wyraźnie rysowało między nimi różnicę. Albus nawet przymknął oczy i potrząsnął głową, gdy zobaczył, że jeden z nich o mało nie spadł z miotły. Zakończył ich test w przeciągu pięciu minut. Póki co, Morrison (pomimo swojej niekonsekwentności) był najlepszym kandydatem na to miejsce.

W końcu przyszła i kolej na Scorpiusa. Malfoy elegancko poleciał ku obręczom, unosząc się spokojnie w powietrzu przed środkową. Wyglądał na bardzo zdeterminowanego. Albus dał sygnał startu. Scorpius obronił gol Ślizgona nazwiskiem Clark z piątego roku, po czym zablokował Peesleya, który celował w najdalszą obręcz. Raz za razem blokował wszystkie piłki, te łatwiejsze i te cięższe.

Albus ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Scorpius nie skupiał się na niczym prócz wyznaczonego przez siebie celu. Nie obchodziło go jak wypada na próbie. Jego twarz była skupiona i nawet nie uśmiechnął się, gdy obronił dość spektakularną zagrywkę. Wyglądał o wiele poważniej niż kiedykolwiek. To coś znaczyło. Co więcej, bardzo dobrze latał.

Szybko rzucił okiem na Morrisona, by zobaczyć jego reakcję i skulił się, gdy to zrobił. Przyjaciel patrzył w ziemię, kopiąc nogą trawę - wyglądał jakby już przegrał. Zdając sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze może to teraz zakończyć, Albus dał sygnał stopu.

\- Dobra, starczy. Chodźcie na dół. - zawołał, machając ręką. Wszyscy obniżyli lot a następnie wylądowali. Większość była zdenerwowana i zawstydzona. Ich miny przypominały kandydatów na Pałkarzy. - Najpierw wybiorę Ścigających. Wybór Obrońcy będzie cięższy. – skłamał wystarczająco głośno, żeby Morrison go usłyszał. – Będę potrzebował na to trochę więcej czasu…

Koniec końców wybrał całkiem dobry zespół. Damian Peesley, jak również Holden Rawn, został w drużynie, głównie przez wzgląd na doświadczenie. Wybrał też dwóch chłopców z siódmego roku, Judda Faulknera i Tyrela Grahama - obaj byli wysocy i bardzo szybcy. Na końcu odwrócił się do kandydatów na Obrońcę. Trzech z nich miało raczej posępne miny a pozostali łagodniejsze, choć surowsze. Wszyscy byli zaniepokojeni.

\- Dużo myślałem o tej decyzji. - powiedział głośno, spoglądając po wszystkich oceniająco a w rzeczywistości myśląc o swoich przyjaciołach. - I po bardzo dokładnej analizie wybieram... Scorpiusa Malfoya.

Scorpius wyszczerzył się do niego. Albus instynktownie odwrócił się do Morrisona, który nie wzruszył ramionami jak pozostali i nie odszedł, lecz stał patrząc prosto na niego z wyrazem zdrady wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Impreza w Pokoju Wspólnym! - ryknął Damian Peesley a wybuch dzikiej radości był olbrzymi. Gryfoni, którzy wciąż byli w powietrzu, spojrzeli aż na nich zaskoczeni.

Wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, włączając w to Albusa, który ledwo co był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie przepraszający uśmiech w kierunku Morrisona. Czuł się źle.

Przyjęcie było głośne, męczące i zadziwiająco długie. Od chwili, w której starsi uczniowie przynieśli z kuchni jedzenie, hałas nie zmalał nawet na moment. Czarodziejska Sieć Bezprzewodowa grała nieprzerwanie. Mogłoby się wydawać, że wszyscy bawili się doskonale. Al przyglądał się temu z daleka, siedząc na jednym z foteli i starając się ignorować swoich współdomowików.

\- Prze-mo-wa! Prze-mo-wa!

\- Nie, naprawdę... - próbował oponować.

\- Atticus _zawsze_ wygłaszał przemowy!

\- Cóż, nie jestem nim...

Dwie osoby bezpruderyjnie tańczyły obok niego bądź też (co możliwe) próbowały go zaprosić do wspólnego tańca. Nie był do końca pewien. Podniósł się z miejsca i przeciskając się przez zatłoczony Pokój Wspólny, usadowił się przy stole z jedzeniem, gdzie w oczy rzucił mu się talerz krówek. Przeszywający ból w sercu przypomniał mu o Morrisonie, który zniknął tuż po wyborze członków drużyny.

\- Krówki, co?

Albus spojrzał w bok i ujrzał szare oczy Scorpiusa, kiedy przyjaciel siadł obok niego. Skinął głową.

\- Dobrze ci dzisiaj poszło na sprawdzianie… - powiedział Al, szturchając go widelcem. – Naprawdę dobrze…

Malfoy pokiwał głową ale nic nie odpowiedział. Upił za to łyk soku z dyni i westchnął przeciągle. Chłopak zdecydowanie czuł się winny.

\- Widziałeś gdzieś Morrisona? - zapytał.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu nie. - mruknął blondyn. W tym momencie muzyka stała się jeszcze głośniejsza, przez co Scorpius musiał wykrzyczeć kolejne zdanie. – Wiesz, zawsze mogłem…

\- Byłeś lepszy. - oznajmił Albus, bardzo się starając, żeby jego głos był autorytarny. - Wybrałem najlepszą drużynę. Morrison to przeżyje.

Scorpius patrzył na niego przez moment, po czym skinął głową i odszedł. Albus miał wrażenie, że nawet uśmiechał się kącikiem ust. Potter poczuł się poruszony - Scorpius miał zamiar ustąpić Morrisonowi miejsca w drużynie. Ale dlaczego miałby to robić? Obaj mieli takie same szanse, żeby zabłyszczeć. Co więcej, jeśli Morrisonowi nie podobała się ta decyzja to znaczy, że nie widzi w nim kompetentnego Kapitana…

Podskoczył na samą myśl i gniewnym krokiem skierował się ku swojemu dormitorium, wiedząc, że tam właśnie spotka przyjaciela. I rzeczywiście, gdy otworzył drzwi zobaczył go leżącego na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, bawiącego się Ręką Glorii Scorpiusa. Wyglądał jakby ją badał.

\- Co z nią robisz? – zapytał przy dźwiękach głośnej muzyki.

Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sam nie wiem. - powiedział. - Po prostu się bawię.

Albus przewrócił oczami i zabrał mu Rękę.

\- Co jest z tobą, człowieku? - krzyknął.

Vincent podniósł się i spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał.

\- Wściekasz się, że nie przyjąłem cię do drużyny!

\- Pff! - parsknął Morrison, przewracając oczami. - Tak, jasne...

\- To dlaczego nie jesteś na dole? - spytał, uświadamiając sobie, że wciąż trzyma w dłoni zasuszoną Rękę i macha nią przyjacielowi przed oczami.

\- Głośno tam...

\- Okej. - odpowiedział sarkastycznie. - A ty tak bardzo nie lubisz hałasu...

Między nimi zapadła chwila ciszy i Albus zaczął rozglądać się za miejscem, w którym mógłby bezpiecznie odłożyć trzymany w ręku magiczny artefakt. Miał go właśnie postawić na stole ale wtedy odezwał się Morrison.

\- A z tobą co? - krzyknął. - Od pierwszego roku chciałem grać w Quidditcha, chciałem zapisać się na lekcje latania, kiedy ty bałeś się i jęczałeś, żebyśmy siedzieli w piątym rzędzie na trybunach!

\- Scorpius też od dawna chciał grać! - odparował Albus. Nie kłamał. - Mama wreszcie pozwala mu grać i skorzystał ze swojej szansy! Obaj byliście dobrzy ale on był lepszy. Jesteś rezerwowym Obrońcą a on regularnym graczem. Może powinieneś był spróbować dostać się na inną pozycję...

\- Nie musiałbym tego nawet rozważać, gdyby... - powiedział Morrison, krzyżując ramiona.

Albus rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i uświadomił sobie, że jest to jego najpoważniejsza kłótnia z przyjaciółmi, jaką kiedykolwiek odbył. Zawsze sądził, że jak się pokłóci mocniej, to ze Scorpiusem...

\- Co niby mam zrobić? - powiedział, unosząc ramiona, wciąż trzymając tę obrzydliwą zasuszoną dłoń. - Powiedzieć "Sorka Scorp, przemyślałem sprawę i jednak to Morrison zasługuje na miejsce a nie ty?"

Przyjaciel nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił głowę.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział w końcu. Było to najbardziej satysfakcjonujące „nie" jakie słyszał w życiu.

\- Więc co mam zrobić? - zapytał z naciskiem. - Co powinienem zrobić?

\- Nic. - wymamrotał Morrison.

Ponownie zapadła między nimi cisza ale była ona w pewien sposób kojąca. Przyjemniejsza. Morrison wydawał sobie zdać sprawę z absurdalności swojej argumentacji i niedojrzałego gniewu. Albus odetchnął i zdał sobie sprawę, że ma mokre ręce. Tak mocno był zdenerwowany perspektywą zerwania przyjaźni z tak błahego powodu.

\- Chcesz zejść na dół? - zapytał, na co Morrison wzruszył delikatnie ramionami. - Mają krówki...

\- Te Hagridowe? - spytał podekscytowany Vincent.

\- Pewnie nie. - przyznał. - Ale wciąż...

Przerwała mu kompletna cisza. Zamrugał zdziwiony. Z dołu nie dobiegały obecnie żadne dźwięki. Głośna muzyka została wyłączona. Ciekawe. Albus odwrócił się a Morrison wstał z łóżka i obaj zeszli do Pokoju Wspólnego zobaczyć co się dzieje.

Już w drzwiach zobaczyli powód przerwania imprezy. Wszyscy uczniowie byli odwróceni w kierunku ściany i wyglądali na skamieniałych. W samym środku Pokoju stała profesor Blackwood, wyglądająca na bardzo poruszoną w swoich ciemnoniebieskich szatach. Jej blond włosy były związane w strasznie niedbałego kucyka.

\- Jest po północy. - powiedziała niemal szeptem. - Ten hałas jest nie do przyjęcia. - Spojrzeniem omiotła wszystko dookoła a jej oczy zatrzymały się na jedzeniu na stole i śmieciach na podłodze. - Obrzydliwe. - skomentowała, na co paru mniejszych uczniów przylgnęło plecami do ściany, wstrzymując oddech. - Jesteście uczniami w prestiżowej szkole magii i powinniście się zachowywać tak jak na uczniów takiej szkoły przystało. Co to jest? - krzyknęła, wskazując palcem na przekąski. - Skąd to się wzięło? Kto wziął jedzenie z kuchni? Kto zorganizował to wszystko?

Oczywiście zanim to się stało, Albus wiedział, że wszystkie głowy zwrócą się ku niemu. Nie on był odpowiedzialny za imprezę, nawet tak naprawdę w niej nie uczestniczył ale to nie zmienia faktu, że została zorganizowana na cześć ślizgońskiej drużyny, której był Kapitanem. Scorpius i Morrison spuścili głowy. Profesor Blackwood ruszyła w jego kierunku.

\- Dwadzieścia punktów do Slytherinu. - powiedziała głośno. Żaden z uczniów nie wydał z siebie odgłosów oburzenia, choć wszyscy mieli na to niesamowitą ochotę. - Rozumiem, że czuje pan potrzebę świętowania, panie Potter ale hałas o takim poziomie i o takiej godzinie jest absolutnie nie do...

Kobieta przerwała w połowie zdania i Albusowi chwilę zajęło zrozumienie dlaczego. Jej oczy zsunęły się z jego twarzy, na szyję a potem na jego dłoń...

Ręka Glorii Scorpiusa.

Pospiesznie schował ręce z tyłu ale zanim zdołał przesunąć je o centymetr, nauczycielka odezwała się.

\- Co _to_ jest? - wywarczała, wskazując na Rękę jednym ze swoich cienkich palców.

\- Nic. Nic. - wydukał rzucając spłoszone spojrzenie Scorpiusowi, który w momencie poróżowiał. Albus nie był w stanie stwierdzić czy to z powodu ciekawości, dlaczego trzyma jego Rękę czy po prostu obawia się, że jego prezent urodzinowy zostanie zaraz skonfiskowany.

\- Oddaj to natychmiast! - krzyknęła. - Teraz! – dodała, gdy już był w trakcie wręczania go jej.

\- To nic wielkiego. – powiedział, próbując ratować sytuację. - To z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów..

\- Pięć punktów od Slytherinu. - powiedziała lodowato. - Za kłamstwo. – dodała z obrzydzeniem oglądając Rękę. Trzymała ją z daleka od siebie. - To czarnomagiczny obiekt, panie Potter. Używają go złodzieje i grabieżcy i nie pozwolę, żeby moi uczniowie byli w jego posiadaniu! Z domu może pan brać co tylko zechce ale pozwolę na używanie tego tutaj. Obiekt zostaje skonfiskowany - może go pan odebrać pod koniec roku szkolnego.

\- Pod koniec roku?! - ryknął Scorpius. Był dopiero wrzesień. Albus nie mógł go winić za ten wybuch.

\- Zgadza się, panie Malfoy. Pod koniec roku szkolnego. - powtórzyła przez zaciśnięte zęby, wbijając w blondyna nienawistne spojrzenie. Al mógł przysiąc, że słyszy jak zgrzytają jej z wściekłości zęby...

Profesor Blackwood schowała Rękę Glorii w swoich szatach, po czym odwróciła się i przemówiła do wszystkich zgromadzonych w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- Nie będę tolerowała takiego zachowania. Nigdy więcej. Wszyscy do łóżek! Natychmiast! – zawołała głośno, zanim jeszcze uczniowie przetrawili pierwszą podaną przez nią informację.

Nikt się nie sprzeciwił, nikt się nie odezwał, nikt nawet nie kaszlnął. Nawet bałaganu na podłodze nikt nie sprzątnął. Wszyscy pomaszerowali do swoich dormitoriów.

Albus będąc wściekłym, że nie może od razu przeprosić Scorpiusa, rzucił kobiecie gniewne spojrzenie i zauważył, że ta stoi koło kamiennych drzwi z paskudnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Patrzyła wprost na nich.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

# Rozdział 8

## Zdjęcia i fabrykacje

\- Zobaczycie, odzyskam twoją Rękę...

\- Mówisz o tym przez cały tydzień...

\- Główkuję już nad tym przez tydzień! Muszę tylko wykombinować jak to zrobić!

Byli na czwartkowych Zaklęciach. Profesor Flitwick kazał im ćwiczyć zaklęcie odpychające Depulso*, przeciwieństwo zaklęcia przywołującego Accio, którego nauczyli się w zeszłym roku i o którym Albus miał naprawdę małe pojęcie. Hałas przewracających się obiektów zapewnił im osłonę do rozmowy. W tym momencie mieli coś znacznie ciekawszego do omówienia niż lekcje.

\- Słuchaj, powiedziałem ci, żebyś się nawet tym nie martwił - kontynuował Scorpius. - Ręka nie jest we Dworze Malfoyów, tego właśnie chciałem. Po prostu poczekam do końca roku.

\- Nie, nie. Chodzi o to, że to moja wina - argumentował Albus. - Odzyskam ją...

\- A co z nią w ogóle robiłeś? – zapytał zaciekawiony blondyn.

Potter westchnął ciężko.

\- Już ci mówiłem. Przewróciłem twój kufer i wypadła. Zszedłem z nią na dół, żeby cię zapytać, gdzie mam ją położyć.

Morrison rzucił mu przelotny uśmiech, po czym wrócił do ćwiczenia z poduszką, nad którą pracował. Nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Mam nadzieję, że poprawnie ćwiczycie, chłopcy! - zaskrzeczał Flitwick tuż za nimi i Al natychmiast wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z kieszeni.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze - odpowiedzieli chórem.

Nauczyciel jednak nie odpuścił – zwrócił się za to do Scorpiusa, który też pospiesznie wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

\- W takim razie proszę mi pokazać, panie Malfoy – powiedział.

Chłopiec leniwie machnął na fioletową poduszkę leżącą niedaleko. Ta odskoczyła parę metrów dalej lądując z gracją na stosiku w rogu klasy. Profesor posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i ponownie rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę po sali pomiędzy uczniami. Gdy tylko nauczyciel się odwrócił, Scorpius schował różdżkę do kieszeni szaty.

\- Wystarczy tyle pracy na dzisiaj – mruknął cicho.

Morrison zaśmiał się wciąż bezskutecznie machając na swoją poduszkę.

\- Skończysz jak ja, stary. Jeszcze zobaczysz – powiedział.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – parsknął Scorpius, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. – Nigdy nie będę takim kiepskim czarodziejem…

\- Ha, ha, ha…

Albus zignorował przyjaciół i zaczął szaleńczo przecierać swoje oczy. Od momentu otwarcia ich z rana były jakieś dziwnie wodniste. Co gorsza, obudził się cały spocony, wciąż mając w uszach przerażający huk. Sen był bardziej przejrzysty niż zazwyczaj i mógłby przysiąc, że widział w nim profesor Blackwood. Nie mógł sobie jednak nawet wyobrazić, żeby ten straszliwy śmiech należał do niej.

\- W porządku, stary? - spytał Scorpius, przyglądając mu się uważniej.

\- Mhm – wymamrotał, wciąż przecierając oczy.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Morrison, najwyraźniej porzucając próby rzucenia udanego zaklęcia odpychającego. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się rozpłakać...

\- Nie mam zamiaru płakać - odpowiedział uparcie Albus. - Jestem po prostu wykończony. Nie śpię ostatnio zbyt dobrze. Tracę noc i nie mogę sobie przypomnieć co mi się śni.

Obaj przyjaciele wpatrywali się w niego z zaciekawienie, ewidentnie oczekując dalszego wyjaśnienia.

\- Po prostu... śni mi się coś dziwnego – odpowiedział prosto.

\- Powracający sen? - zapytał Scorpius.

\- Co?

\- Cały czas ten sam sen? Tak w kółko?

\- Och - odpowiedział Albus, szukając w głowie jakichkolwiek wskazówek. - Nie wiem tak szczerze. Nie pamiętam go. Po prostu budzę się cały mokry i bardzo mnie pieką oczy...

Scorpius odwrócił się do Morrisona.

\- Chodzisz na Wróżbiarstwo. Wiesz wszystko o snach. Co ty na to?

Vincent roześmiał się.

\- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, stary.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z Wróżbiarstwem - powiedział Al, wciąż trąc wściekle oczy. - Po prostu... sam nie wiem.

Albus milczał, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele zaczęli się sprzeczać, które zajęcia były mniej ważne – Mugoloznawstwo czy Wróżbiarstwo. Osobiście to cieszył się, że sprawy między nimi znowu dobrze się układają. Morrison już słowem nie wspomniał o tym quidditchowym osiągnięciu Scorpiusa i Al był z niego bardzo dumny. Tak naprawdę to zachowywali się już całkowicie normalnie. Chłopiec cieszył się, że tamta kłótnia dobiegła już końca. I tak będąc już przygnębionym i zgniecionym przez poczucie winy z powodu Ręki Glorii Malfoya, myślał że w depresję wpadnie jeśli będzie musiał jeszcze wybierać między jednym przyjacielem a drugim.

W tym momencie właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek, obwieszczając koniec zajęć. Tym samym, zakończył się ich najprawdopodobniej najgorszy tydzień szkoły. Czekała ich jeszcze tylko Historia Magii z profesorem Binnsem, który konsekwentnie od pierwszego roku nauki był najnudniejszym nauczycielem.

\- No dobra, to jaki mamy teraz wynik? – zapytał Morrison, gdy kierowali się do odpowiedniej klasy. Miał już przygotowany, niezwykle przydatny na tych zajęciach, pergamin. – Wydaje mi się, że Albus prowadzi pięcioma punktami.

Przyjaciel miał oczywiście na myśli Wisielca, w którego grają od pierwszej lekcji tego przedmiotu.

\- Nie, mi się wydaje, że ja i Albus wygrywamy - powiedział Scorpius z namysłem.

Potter szedł krok za nimi, desperacko próbując sobie przypomnieć ten okropny sen, nawet gdy byli już krok od schodów.

\- _Avada Kedavra!_

Albus niemal się potknął na schodach. Przez jedną sekundę przypomniał coś sobie. Przed oczami widział podmuch jakiegoś zielonego zaklęcia, widzianego przez pozłacaną wizję.

\- Al! - powiedział Morrison, wyciągając rękę chwytając go mocniej za ramię, gdy byli już tuż przed schodami prowadzącymi na trzecie piętro. Tylko dzięki niemu udało mu się zachować równowagę.

Chłopiec zamrugał z furią.

\- Jakiego koloru są moje oczy? - warknął szybko, patrząc na Morrisona.

Scorpius zatrzymał się w pół kroku i przyjrzał mu się ewidentnie zaintrygowany.

\- Hm… zielone? - odpowiedział Morrison, rzucając mu dziwne spojrzenie. - A co?

\- Nic - powiedział, znowu zaczynając pocierać oczy. Jak mógł być tak bezpośredni w zadaniu tak ważnego pytania? Nie mógł tego zrozumieć. - Nieważne.

Całą trójką zaczęli schodzić w dół, choć teraz zachowywali się znacznie ciszej. Ani Morrison, ani Scorpius nie powiedzieli choć jednego słowa. Byli w pełni skupieni tylko i wyłącznie na nim.

\- Coś cię dręczy? - dopytywał Scorpius, kiedy zwolnił kroku razem z Vincentem. Albus też zwolnił, zastanawiając się jak im to wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Wciąż nie powiedział im prawdy o zamieszkach, o tym co naprawdę się tam wydarzyło. Ten złoty błysk, który widział przed momentem, był dokładnie tym samym, który ogarnął go podczas bójki z tamtym chłopakiem. To było to samo światło co w Departamencie Tajemnic w poprzednim roku. I ta sama barwa z jego snu…

Zatrzymał się, niepostrzeżenie znowu zwalniając kroku. Odwrócił się za siebie, omiatając wzrokiem korytarz – w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Uczniowie byli daleko z przodu, wchodząc już do klasy. Nie chciał nikogo przestraszyć, zdradzając prawdę. Teraz, jak o tym pomyślał to doszedł do wniosku, że chce w końcu komuś wyjawić to wszystko.

\- Okej, pamiętacie zamieszki, w których brałem udział...? - zaczął, szybko wyjaśniając im całą sprawę. Gonił ich czas – zaraz mieli przecież Historię Magii. Streścił szczegóły z Pokątnej, w tym także wyjawił prawdę o swojej bezradnej pozycji i jej prawie-konsekwencji.

\- Więc... skłamałeś? - zapytał Scorpius.

\- Co?

\- Skłamałeś - powtórzył. - O tym uderzeniu w oko. Powiedziałeś nam, że to z tym frajerem było jednorazowe.

\- No cóż… może troszkę. Tak naprawdę to… nieco pozmyślałem… - przyznał.

\- Kłamstwo a zmyślanie to jedno i to samo – skomentował ostro Scorpius. – Znaczą dokładnie to samo.

\- Nie, nieprawda – zaprzeczył ponuro Albus. – Gdyby rzeczywiście tak byłoby, to mielibyśmy na to tylko jedno określenie.

\- Niekoniecznie – argumentował Malfoy. – „Mały" i „nieduży" też znaczą to samo.

\- Jestem pewien, że jest w tym jakaś mała różnica – oznajmił twardo.

\- Albo nieduża – zaśmiał się Morrison.

\- Ale nie o to chodzi! – niemal ryknął Al. Dlaczego tak łatwo zeszli z najważniejszej kwestii? Jakim cudem?

\- Okej, cokolwiek - powiedział Scorpius, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Niech ci będzie, masz rację. To żadna różnica. A czy tamto się powtórzyło?

\- Nie... - przyznał. - Ale wciąż mam wrażenie, że to wszystko jest ze sobą połączone... - przerwał nagle z przerażającą myślą, że są podsłuchiwani. Odwrócił się i ogarnął wzrokiem korytarz. Nie było na nim nikogo. Nikt nie był zainteresowany tematem, który teraz omawiali. Mimo to, w ich kierunku szybkim krokiem szła profesor Blackwood. Co robiła na trzecim piętrze, kiedy jej klasa była w Lochach?

\- Ruszać się! - warknęła, zbliżając się do nich. - Spóźnicie się na następne zajęcia!

Przyspieszyli kroku i już po chwili stali pod drzwiami profesora Binnsa, który przeleciał przez nie. Przez moment był praktycznie niewidoczny – światło dawało takie wrażenie. Nie podnosząc nawet wzroku na uczniów, zaczął swój nudny wykład.

\- …uregulowanie kwestii dotyczących stosunków między czarodziejami a centaurami miało miejsce dwunastego czerwca 1752r. kiedy to zostało podpisane porozumienie z Ministerstwem Magii, najpierw przez pierwszego Szefa Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, Herberta Forrestera a potem przez…

Albus widział jak Morrison ziewa szeroko i z uśmiechem układa głowę w swoich ramionach, szykując się do przyjemnej drzemki a Scorpius patrzy przed siebie tępym wzrokiem. Chwilę rozglądał się po innych uczniach, po czym sam nakrył sobie głowę rękami.

Minęły zaledwie dwa tygodnie szkoły i już go bolała głowa. Dlaczego miał te sny? Dlaczego musiał wybierać między przyjaciółmi? Dlaczego zszedł z tą Ręką Glorii do Pokoju Wspólnego?

Powiedział Scorpiusowi, że odzyska jego artefakt. Teraz już nie był taki pewny siebie. Mógłby spróbować poprosić o zwrot Opiekunkę Slytherinu, wyjaśnić jej całą sytuację i wspomnieć, że wcale nie zamierzał jej używać ale miał dziwne wrażenie, że pani profesor zrobi wtedy coś jeszcze bardziej nierozsądnego niż odebranie punktów własnemu Domowi.

Z drugiej strony oczywiście, kobieta wcale nie musiała wiedzieć, że już nie była w posiadaniu Ręki. Jak często ją sprawdza? Mógł poprosić Jamesa o to, by go ukradł. Jego brat nie po raz pierwszy złamałby jakieś szkolne reguły…

Chwila. Dlaczego Jamesa? Mógłby sam pójść. To nie byłoby jego pierwsze włamanie do gabinetu nauczycielskiego. Na jego twarzy pojawił się iście diabelski uśmiech. To mogło być niebezpieczne, ale z jakiegoś powodu miał ochotę zrobić właśnie coś takiego…

\- To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek wymyśliłeś - powiedział Scorpius kilka godzin później, już w Pokoju Wspólnym. - Ukraść Rękę - szepnął. - Dlaczego nie chcesz połaskotać śpiącej akromantulii, jak już chcesz robić coś tak szalonego?

Odrabiali akurat zadanie z Eliksirów na temat kamienia księżycowego i jego magicznych właściwości. Podręczniki były rozłożone na stole a oni szukali wszelkich pomocnych informacji.

Morrion przeczesał rękami włosy i Albus zauważył, że przyjaciel napisał tylko jedno zdanie.

\- Nie bądź takim dzieciakiem - rzucił do Scorpiusa, posyłając też uśmiech ku Albusowi. - Al da się złapać, torturować i zabić dla ciebie! Dla twojego głupiego prezentu urodzinowego! Powinieneś być wdzięczny.

\- Ona nie zamierza mnie torturować lub mordować – Albus skomentował chłodno, przewracając stronę książki. - Nawet mnie nie złapie. Przecież będę pod Peleryną, prawda?

\- Peleryna nie czyni cię nieuchwytnym, stary. Co zrobisz, jak otworzy drzwi i wpadnie wprost na ciebie? - zapytał Scorpius, notując coś istotnego. Morrison natychmiast pochylił się ku niemu, na co blondyn przewrócił oczami. - Pozwolę ci potem spisać...

\- Nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca - wyszczerzył się chytrze Al. - Wierzcie mi, będę doskonale wiedział, kiedy będzie szła...

Obaj przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Potter uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym pochylił się ku nim, by inni uczniowie nie mogli go usłyszeć.

\- Mam Mapę... – mruknął, na co oczy chłopców rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

\- Mapa! - ryknął Morrison z podnieceniem.

\- Cicho! - syknął Al. - Tak, tą Mapę, którą James dał mi w zeszłym roku...

\- Fajnie, że nam o tym powiedziałeś - powiedział sarkastycznie Scorpius.

\- Przynajmniej nie czekałem z tym dwóch lat - parsknął.

\- Ma rację - powiedział Morrison, raz jeszcze wyciągając szyję, żeby zobaczyć co ma naskrobane na pergaminie blondyn.

\- Przecież już ci powiedziałem, że dam ci spisać! – warknął zirytowany Scorpius. - Ale wiesz co? – zapytał, odsuwając kartkę dalej od przyjaciela. – Zmieniłem zdanie.

\- Och, no daj spokój…

\- Nie, guzik spiszesz. Musisz nauczyć się nieco cierpliwości. No szkoda, bo teraz masz pracę napisaną na O – dodał Malfoy, bazgrząc jakieś pierdoły na pergaminie, żeby zirytować Morrisona. Ten zmarszczył tylko brwi i zaczął przeglądać własny podręcznik. Scorpius w międzyczasie odwrócił się z powrotem do Albusa. - W każdym razie… - zaczął - Okej, Mapa nieco zmienia sytuację. Ale nadal ta akcja jest niebezpieczna. To, że będziesz ją widział, wcale nie znaczy, że zdołasz jej uniknąć. Kiedy planujesz akcję?

\- W tym tygodniu...

\- Nie, nie. - Scorpius pokręcił głową. - Mam na myśli - o jakiej porze? - doprecyzował. – Bardzo rzadko jest na kolacji, więc ten przedział czasowy raczej nie wchodzi w grę.

\- Pomyślę nad tym – stwierdził, chociaż musiał przyznać, że nieco go to odstraszyło.

\- Hej, ty! – zawołał nagle ochrypłym głosem Morrison do jakiegoś trzeciorocznego ucznia siedzącego przy kominku i odrabiającego swoją pracę domową. Chłopiec miał ciemniejsze włosy od niego, zwisające mu pasmami po bokach twarzy – wyglądał mrocznie. Rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Co? – zapytał dzieciak, wbijając w niego wzrok.

\- Jak masz na imię? – spytał Morrison.

\- Barnabus.

\- Pozwól, że złożę ci pewną ofertę, Barnabusie – powiedział cicho Vincent, próbując wyglądać imponująco. – Co ty na to, żebyś wziął sobie ode mnie tą książkę – zaczął, rzucając do niego podręcznik do zaawansowanych Eliksirów – i znalazł w niej termin „kamień księżycowy". Zanotowałbyś trochę informacji o nim – przesunął ku niemu niemal pusty pergamin, rzucając mu przy tym zachęcające spojrzenie – a ja dałbym ci za to… - przerwał, żeby przeszukać swoje kieszenie. – fajnego błyszczącego sykla. Hm? – zakończył, machając w powietrzu monetą.

Barnabus przewrócił oczami i oddał mu książkę razem z pergaminem.

\- No dobrze – powiedział odrobinę zirytowany Morrison. – Dam ci za to dwa sykle.

Młodszy Ślizgon pokręcił tylko przecząco głową i wrócił do swojej pracy domowej.

\- Namyśliłeś się już? – zapytał Scorpius Albusa, wyrywając go tym samym z głębokiej zadumy.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie – odpowiedział chłodno. – Ale ona nie może siedzieć w swoim gabinecie całymi dniami.

\- Jak zamierzasz się włamać? Co jeśli Alohomora nie zadziała?

\- Słuchaj, chcesz odzyskać swoją Rękę czy nie? - zapytał w końcu przyjaciela Al.

\- Hej, Melonie? – zawołał Morrison przez cały Pokój Wspólny. – Czy chciałabyś może…

\- Nie – odpowiedziała cicho. Była zajęta czytaniem cienkiej książeczki i nawet nie oderwała wzroku od kartek.

\- Nawet nie wiesz co chciałem…

\- Nie – powtórzyła dziewczyna.

\- No dobrze, bądź sobie taka…

\- Nie – powtórzyła znowu, tym razem przewracając kartkę i uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Morrison odwrócił się do Albusa i Scorpiusa ze skwaszoną miną.

\- Czwarty rok jest do dupy – podsumował.

Pomimo ostrzeżeń Malfoya i braku komentarza Vincenta, Al wkroczył do klasy następnego dnia z o wiele cięższą torbą niż zazwyczaj. Pelerynę niewidkę schował pod książkami, zaś Mapę umieścił w kieszeni. To było bezpieczne miejsce. Wiedział, że James często korzystał z Mapy a jego ojciec z Peleryny ale czy kiedyś były wykorzystywane razem? Jak często ryzykowali? Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, mógłby stracić oba artefakty...

W jego głowie pojawiła się przewidywana reakcja Jaimiego na wieść o utracie Mapy. Potem wyobraził sobie utratę Peleryny, która była jednocześnie rodzinną pamiątką. A potem pomyślał o przygnębionej nauczycielce, która wściekle odrzuca swoje długie blond włosy, szukając Ręki Glorii po szafkach i nie mogąc jej znaleźć. Och tak, a zabrałby ją najbardziej znienawidzony przez nią uczeń…

\- Al, słuchasz?

\- Och, tak. Oczywiście…

Profesor Longbottom rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do swojej obrzydliwie zielonej, ciernistej rośliny, która stała przed nim.

\- Ten Chorwacki Krokodyli Kaktus tak naprawdę nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwymi krokodylami - kontynuował Opiekun Gryffindoru. - Kto mi powie, skąd więc ta nazwa?

Ręka Rose natychmiast wystrzeliła do góry.

\- Z powodu koloru - powiedziała, zanim profesor ją wywołał do odpowiedzi. – Ich „szczęki" są do siebie bardzo podobne. To znaczy – zamykają się z bardzo dużą siłą i otwierają najmniejszego bez wysiłku.

\- Doskonale - zachwycił się nauczyciel. - Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Sam bym tego lepiej nie ujął. Chorwacki Krokodyli Kaktus nie ma tylko jednej broni w postaci „szczęk". Te ciernie, jak widzicie, działają w pewnym sensie jak zawiasy. Gdy rośliny czują się zagrożone, łapią niczego nie spodziewających się wrogów i "drapieżnik" staje się "ofiarą"...

\- Nic ci nie jest? - Albus usłyszał z lewej strony. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Mirrę. Oddzielała go od Rose, Eckleya i Hornsbrooka. Podeszła do niego bliżej, żeby porozmawiać. - Wydajesz się zdenerwowany.

\- Wszystko okej - wyszeptał. - Wcale się nie denerwuję. - skłamał. Wiedział, że swoje plany mógł wyjawić tylko ślizgońskim przyjaciołom. Mirra nie pochwaliłaby jego pomysłu zaś Rose próbowałaby wybić mu to z głowy lub by jeszcze na niego naskarżyła.

\- Naprawdę? - szepnął Scorpius z drugiej strony, wyglądając ponuro. - Gdybym był tobą, byłbym mega zdenerwowany. No wiesz, to wymaga wiele odwagi i... - szeptał dalej, kiedy Albus nastąpił mu szybko na stopę, na co blondyn cicho jęknął.

\- O czym on mówi? - zapytała Mirra, zaniepokojona przebiegiem rozmowy.

\- O niczym. Po prostu jest dupkiem...

\- Nie chcę odbierać punktów - powiedział nagle głośniej profesor Longbottom, patrząc wprost na Albusa.

\- Tak, profesorze - odpowiedział potulnie.

Cała trójka zamilkła.

\- A teraz - kontynuował nauczyciel, wracając do dziwacznego kaktusa. - Dzisiaj będziemy przycinać te fantastyczne rośliny. Gdy będą miały za dużo cierni, będą niebezpieczne same dla siebie. Te tutaj nie są na tyle dorosłe, żeby same się przycinały – zazwyczaj zajmuje się tym ich rodzic. Potrzebujemy do tego smoczych rękawiczek, bo ciernie są bardzo ostre i łatwo się wbijają w ciało. Podzielcie się w grupy trzy lub czteroosobowe, jak wolicie.

Albus rzucił okiem na Mirrę i zauważył, że Eckley też. Ku jego ogromnej uldze, dziewczyna wzięła swoją torbę i przysunęła się bliżej niego, podpowiadając mu tym samym, że dzisiaj on będzie jej partnerem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc jak Eckley rzuca mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

\- Nie chcesz pracować z nami, Mirra? - zapytała Rose. Tunnels wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Cóż, tak sobie pomyślałam, że Morrison tak naprawdę wcale nie pracuje i że Al i Scorpius potrzebują trzeciego partnera… - wytłumaczyła. – Bez urazy – dodała, na co Morrison jedynie się wyszczerzył i machnął lekceważąco ręką.

Albus całkiem dobrze się bawił przycinając kaktusa. Dzięki temu mógł odciągnąć swoją uwagę od tego, jak bardzo może sobie potem nagrabić. Mirra wykonywała większość pracy, podczas gdy Al próbował nawiązać z nią prostą rozmowę.

Morrison z kolei niemal spał na stojąco z otwartymi oczami. To zachowanie Scorpiusa było jednak najbardziej interesujące - blondyn pochylał się dziwnie ku niemu i Albus kompletnie nie rozumiał dlaczego.

\- Tak czy inaczej - zaczęła Rose ze swojego stanowiska pracy. Mówiła cichym głosem ale wystarczającym, żeby można było ją podsłuchać. - Lance wspominał, że profesor Handit mówił coś o wycieczce do Hogsmeade w listopadzie. Nauczyciele wciąż próbują się dodatkowo zabezpieczyć, no wiecie, przez te całe zamieszki. Lance zapytał mnie czy nie chciałabym pójść z nim i z jego przyjaciółmi...

Eckley i Hornsbrook kiwali głowami i chrząkali od czasu do czasu, żeby pokazać, że słuchają. Stanowili całkowite przeciwieństwo Scorpiusa, który wyciągał szyję i był bliski rozerwania sobie uszu, by lepiej słyszeć.

\- Mirra? - zagaił szybko Malfoy, przerywając Albusowi w połowie zdania. Akurat miał zamiar zapytać ją o ulubiony kolor.

\- Tak? - dziewczyna pochyliła się lekko, bo Al stał pomiędzy nimi.

\- Czy możesz się ze mną zamienić miejscem? - spytał z napięciem.

Gryfonka rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Chodzi… chodzi o Morrisona - tłumaczył Malfoy. - Nie pachnie najlepiej a wiesz, jestem już z nim cały dzień i nie wyrabiam...

Morrison natychmiast wyrwał się ze swojej pół-drzemki i zamrugał kilka razy.

\- Co? – zapytał.

Mirra zachichotała i zamieniła się miejscem ze Scorpiusem, który znalazł się teraz bliżej stanowiska pracy Rose. Był w miejscu idealnym do podsłuchiwania. I oczywiście robił to. Albus przyglądał mu się kątem oka do końca lekcji - blondyn siedział niemal nieruchomo, specjalnie odgarnął włosy a jego twarz była niemal czerwona z wysiłku – tak bardzo się koncentrował. Wyglądał poniekąd jak pies myśliwski – brakowało mu do tego wizerunku tylko tego, żeby unosił uszy do góry na każdą konkretną informację.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek i lekcja się skończyła, Scorpius drapał się po brodzie w zamyśleniu. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał na tak nieokrzesanego. Albus pomachał Mirze na pożegnanie, gdy rozchodzili się w dwie różne strony w Wielkiej Sali. Gdy zostali jedynie we trójkę, rozpoczęła się rozmowa.

\- I czego się dowiedziałeś? - zapytał wyczekująco Morrison.

\- Ma randkę z Lance'em - powiedział uroczyście Malfoy. - W sumie to nie do końca, bo zaprosił ją na wspólne wyjście ze swoimi przyjaciółmi na wizycie w Hogsmeade. Potem ona zaproponowała mu, żeby pobył trochę z jej przyjaciółmi. Nie mogłem usłyszeć więcej, bo ten cholerny Eckley rechotał ale raczej idą całą paczką.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wybacz mi stary, ale raczej możesz mieć chyba tylko nadzieję, że się nie spikną...

Scorpius zaśmiał się.

\- Och nie, mam plan...

\- Morderstwa? - zapytał Morrison.

\- Nie, lepiej. Sabotażu.

Albus przewrócił oczami.

\- Jaki?

\- Wszystko już wymyśliłem - powiedział Scorpius, gdy usiedli przy stole na lunchu. - Al, zaprosisz Mirrę, żeby poszła z tobą do Hogsmeade.

\- Och, naprawdę? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Albus.

\- Tak. Oczywiście, Mirra powie, że idzie z Rose. Zaprosi cię, żebyście się powłóczyli razem paczką. Co więcej, ja też zostanę zaproszony.

\- I ja - dodał Vincent, podsuwając w jego kierunku zapiekane ciasto z wołowiną i cynaderkami.

\- Zamknij się, Morrison - powiedział bezczelnie Scorpius, wracając go swojego planu. - Będziemy my, Gryfoni i w końcu Lance. W odpowiednim momencie, kiedy będę w miarę sam z Lance'em, powiem mu dlaczego Rose nie jest warta jego czasu. Zostanie odrzucona, a wtedy...

\- Okej, stop. Nie muszę tego już dłużej słuchać. – powiedział Albus, biorąc łyk soku z dyni. - Nie zamierzam uczestniczyć w tym skomplikowanym planie zranienia Rose. Mogę inaczej pomóc ci ją zdobyć...

\- Och, oczywiście. Ty też mi pomożesz w tym genialnym planie! - niemal wykrzyczał Scorpius. - Jesteś mi to winien! Przez ciebie straciłem moją Rękę!

\- Mam zamiar ją odzyskać...

Sprzeczali się cały lunch. Morrison, o dziwo, siedział cicho i zajmował się jedynie jedzeniem. Popołudniowe zajęcia minęły o wiele za szybko niż by sobie tego życzył, choć przypuszczał, że tylko dlatego, że cały czas główkował nad sposobem odzyskania Ręki Glorii.

Dlaczego w ogóle chciał odzyskać tą Rękę? Scorpius wcześniej mówił, że wcale nie musi. Nic mu nie nakazywał. W porównaniu do Peleryny i Mapy, nie była zbyt cenna. Czy aby na pewno czuł się gotowy do podjęcia tak wielkiego ryzyka?

Gdzieś, głęboko w sobie, znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Chciał odegrać się na Blackwood, chciał satysfakcji. Te uczucia były zazwyczaj typowe dla Jamesa. To on był zawsze tym, który łamał zasady i uciekał. On by tak zrobił. Al skulił się na samą tą myśl.

Mapy Huncwotów nie wyciągnął przed kolacją. Jedno szybkie spojrzenie na stół nauczycielski dało mu jasno do zrozumienia, że pani profesor jest w klasie Eliksirów, w swoim gabinecie. Co kilka kęsów wracał do tego myślami, będąc niezdecydowanym czy może swobodnie wyjąć Mapę przy współdomownikach. Potem za każdym razem cicho jęczał, gdy widział, że kropka z nazwiskiem nauczycielki nie poruszyła się ani razu.

\- To nie musi być dzisiaj - powiedział Morrison, wkładając do ust kawałek pieczonego indyka.

\- Chcę to załatwić dzisiaj - odpowiedział mu przez zaciśnięte zęby i zerkając na Scorpiusa, który jadł w ciszy i wydawał się nie zwracać na nich większej uwagi.

Blackwood przez całą kolację siedziała w swoim biurze i Albus musiał czekać aż do godziny policyjnej. Specjalnie siedział w kącie w Pokoju Wspólnym, podczas gdy inni uczniowie kierowali się do swoich dormitoriów. Udawał, że czyta podręcznik do Historii Magii, by nie wyglądać za bardzo podejrzanie. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed sprawdzaniem Mapy co dziesięć minut. Miał świadomość, że nie powinien tego robić tak często.

\- Idziesz? - zapytał go Morrison, będąc już na schodach do ich sypialni. Scorpius był tuż za nim.

Al westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Była dziesiąta trzydzieści.

\- Jeszcze trochę posiedzę - powiedział ponuro i przyglądał się jak przyjaciele idą do dormitorium. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział dlaczego nie poszedł z nimi. Być może dlatego, że przez cały dzień błądził myślami i główkował nad podejmowanym ryzykiem – adrenalina też robiła swoje i zapewne nie pozwalałaby mu teraz zasnąć. Cały czas czujnie obserwował zegar.

Za piętnaście jedenasta.

Jedenasta trzydzieści...

O tej godzinie Pokój Wspólny był już całkowicie pusty. Sięgnął do kieszeni po Mapę. Jeszcze raz. Sprawdzi ten jeden ostatni raz…

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego - mruknął, stukając końcem różdżki w pomarszczony pergamin. Oczami śledził pojawiające się linie, aż w końcu dotarł do gabinetu profesor Blackwood...

Pokój był pusty.

Zamrugał, żeby upewnić się, że nie ma jakichś przewidzeń lecz kropki oznaczającej nauczycielkę, wciąż nie było. Nie było po niej nawet śladu. Gdzie ona mogła być o tak późnej godzinie? Tuż przed północą? Gorączkowo zaczął przeglądać całą Mapę ale nie znalazł jej. Najwyraźniej nie było jej w zamku…

Poczuł się zdezorientowany. Gdzie ona mogła teraz być? W Pokoju Życzeń? Nie, nie znalazłaby go tak szybko - w końcu to tajny pokój. Czy chodziła do Lasu, zupełnie jak Darvy i Ares?

Czy to miało teraz znaczenie? Nie było jej w gabinecie, prawda? Teraz miał szansę. Jego żołądek zacisnął się w supeł z niepokoju. Teraz, gdy jego misja była tak bliska, poczuł, jak bardzo jest ona bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczna. Mógł zostać złapany przez Prefekta i wtedy może stracić Mapę i Pelerynę, może znowu wpaść w kłopoty. To nie była ostrożna kalkulacja.

A co z zamieszkami? Wbiegł w nie po dosłownie chwili namysłu.

Nie tak postępował Ślizgon.

I właśnie wtedy przypomniał sobie jak Eckley nazywał go tchórzem na pierwszym roku nauki. Instynktownie rozejrzał się po Pokoju Wspólnym i jego oczy momentalnie odnalazły to, czego szukał - skupiły się na gobelinie ciemnowłosego mężczyzny o haczykowatym nosie, na którego ustach gościł całkiem nieprzyjemny uśmiech. Najodważniejszy człowiek, jakiego znał jego ojciec...

Jednym szybkim ruchem otworzył swoją torbę i wyjął Pelerynę Niewidkę. Wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego, cały czas sprawdzając Mapę. Nieustannie obserwował gabinet Blackwood i najbliższe otoczenie. Wszyscy prefekci wydawali się zaniedbywać niższe części zamku - najbliższy uczeń patrolował dopiero na czwartym piętrze. Peleryna zapewniała mu niewidzialność i nie musiał się tym przejmować, lecz nie poczuł się za bardzo pocieszony tą myślą.

Całkiem szybko dotarł do sali Eliksirów. Nie przypuszczał nawet, że dotrze tutaj tak w takim tempie. Jego stopy praktycznie poruszały się same. Wciąż uważnie obserwując Mapę, wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął w drzwi.

\- _Alohomora _\- powiedział cicho, z satysfakcją słysząc szczęk zamka w drzwiach. To już drugi raz, gdy to zaklęcie działa.__

__Bezpieczeństwo w tym zamku jest naprawdę śmieszne. Pokręcił głową i otworzył salę. Z drugiej strony, czego się w ogóle spodziewał? Ilu nauczycieli w ogóle brało pod uwagę jakiekolwiek ewentualne włamania ze strony uczniów?_ _

__Szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi i rzucił Lumos, by więcej widzieć. Gdzie powinien szukać najpierw? Może zacznie od klasy a potem przeszuka zaplecze, jeśli wcześniej nic nie znajdzie? Nie wiedział ile konkretnie ma czasu ale musi go dobrze wykorzystać._ _

__Podszedł do biurka lecz nie było na nim nic więcej prócz kilku kartek pergaminu. Położył na nim Mapę. Potem zaczął szaleńczo przeglądać szuflady, nie skupiając się szczególnie na ich zawartości. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że jest ich niesamowicie dużo. Były płytkie, małe, duże, głębokie, idealnie komponujące się z kolorem drewna. Cała masa. Może je przeszukać, o ile tylko zostawi po sobie w miarę porządek. Jego oczy nastawione były na tylko jeden cel._ _

__Otworzył pierwszą, najdłuższą szufladę. Były w niej zmięte kawałki pergaminu, kilka piór, parę starych fotografii…_ _

__I znalazł Rękę. Wyglądała źle – jakby nauczycielka wepchnęła ją tutaj na siłę i nigdy więcej nie zaglądała do tego miejsca. W pierwszym odruchu, szybko schował ją nieporadnie w szatach, strącając przy tym kilka fotografii. Pospiesznie podniósł je i zaczął wkładać z powrotem. Światło z różdżki znacznie ułatwiało mu pracę, rzucając blask na trzymane w rękach przedmioty. Gdy wrzucił je wszystkie, zamarł z otwartymi ustami._ _

__Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jednym zdjęciu. Było zakurzone ale z pewnością czarodziejskie - osoby na nim ruszały się. Pośrodku, z uśmiechem na twarzy i swoimi oszałamiającymi rudymi włosami, stał Warren Waddlesworth. Wyglądał na znacznie młodszego niż teraz. Nawet pomimo faktu, że było to tylko zdjęcie, mężczyzna wydawał się „błyszczeć". Miał na sobie dość efektowny biały smoking z czerwonym krawatem, który idealnie komponował się z kolorem jego włosów. Zdecydowanie wyróżniał się na tle trzech innych osób. Po jego lewej stronie stał Młot, wyglądający mniej więcej tak jak teraz. Głowę miał łysą a na twarzy złośliwy uśmiech. Wyglądał niego jak ochroniarz, ponieważ stał bardziej z tyłu. Po prawej stronie Waddleswortha stała profesor Blackwood._ _

__Nie wyglądała tak jak teraz. Wydawała się o wiele bardziej... szczęśliwsza. Nawet jej włosy wydawały się schludniejsze, bardziej eleganckie. Na twarzy miała uśmiech. Albus był naprawdę bardzo zaskoczony jak jeden uśmiech potrafił zmienić tą kobietę. Na fotografii wydawała się naprawdę piękna._ _

__Czwartej osoby chłopiec nie widział. Stała nieco za Blackwood i miała na sobie ciemny płaszcz z naciągniętym kapturem na twarzy. Nie byłoby jej w ogóle widać, gdyby się nie poruszała. Co dziwne, Albus patrząc na tą osobę doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest zbyt dumna z bycia na tym zdjęciu. Jej ramiona były nieco zgarbione a głowa pochylona._ _

__Największą zagadką jednak była ta stara fotografia sama w sobie. Dlaczego profesor Blackwood stała obok dwóch kluczowych ludzi ze Zbawienia Różdżek? Co więcej, dlaczego jedną z tych ważnych osobistości był sam przywódca ZB?_ _

\- _Rusz się, dzieciaku!_

__Albus niemal podskoczył i upuścił zdjęcie. Zrozumiał. Miał rację. Już wcześniej czuł, że spotkał już kiedyś swoją Opiekunkę. Była na zamieszkach. Próbowała pomóc Waddlesworthowi. Była członkiem ZB! Dlaczego uczyła w Hogwarcie? Czy naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, kim ona jest?_ _

__Instynktownie spojrzał na Mapę i poczuł jak jego serce zamiera. Profesor Blackwood znowu znalazła się na terenie szkoły i szybkim krokiem szła po schodach do Lochów. Skąd przyszła?_ _

__Szybko odłożył zdjęcie na właściwe miejsce i zamknął szufladę. Potem zamknął wszystkie pozostałe. Chwycił Mapę i założył na siebie Pelerynę. Dodatkowo upewnił się, że każdy skrawek jego ciała jest porządnie zakryty i niewidoczny dla ludzkiego oka._ _

\- _Nox_ \- mruknął i jego różdżka zgasła. Potem podszedł do drzwi i ostatni raz upewnił się, że nie zostawił po sobie ani jednego śladu... 

__Niespodziewanie drzwi otworzyły się. Instynktownie odskoczył do ściany, przyciskając plecy do kamienia. Drzwi zatrzymały się kilka centymetrów przed jego twarzą. Refleks zawdzięczał zdecydowanie Quidditchowi. Wstrzymał nawet oddech, gdy kobieta koło niego przechodziła. Akurat gdy miał wyskoczyć z klasy zauważył, że nauczycielka wyglądała na nieco speszoną. Nic nie podejrzewała._ _

__Westchnęła ciężko i skierowała się ku drzwiom swojego biura. Przekręciła klamkę a potem wyciągnęła różdżkę i postukała w nią, uświadamiając sobie, że drzwi są zabezpieczone. Zamek kliknął. I wtedy się zatrzymała. Odwróciła się szybko i spojrzała na otwarte drzwi, w których Albus wciąż stał._ _

__Chłopiec słyszał swój oddech. Wiedział o czym myślała kobieta. Dlaczego tylko jedne drzwi były zamknięte, skoro zamykała oba? Czy ktoś odblokował pierwsze? Jej oczy omiotły całą salę lekcyjną, po czym spoglądały za nią, na korytarz._ _

__Musiał się stąd wynieść. Teraz._ _

__Najszybciej jak tylko mógł, nie robią przy tym żadnego hałasu, odepchnął się od ściany i energicznie przeszedł przez drzwi, uważając żeby na nic nie wpaść po drodze. Nie chciał też przypadkiem niczego dotknąć. Ostatni raz oglądając się przez ramię i widząc wciąż otwarte na oścież drzwi, rzucił się do ucieczki. Nie przejmował się już ewentualnym hałasem. Jedyne o czym teraz marzył to dobiegnięcie do Pokoju Wspólnego..._ _

__Pod kamiennym przejściem niemal stracił oddech. Spojrzał na Mapę i zobaczył, że profesor Blackwood wciąż była w swoim biurze. Nie ruszyła za nim. Nie wiedziała, że tam był._ _

__Sukces._ _

__\- Popiełek** – powiedział do pustej ściany i po kilku sekundach wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Był bezpieczny. Niesamowity, zwyczajowy zielony blask był jedynym tutaj źródłem światła. Ogień w kominku już dawno się wypalił._ _

__Albus zdjął z siebie Pelerynę i złożył ją starannie, po czym dezaktywował Mapę i udał się do dormitorium._ _

__\- Scorpius - szepnął, zwracając się do śpiącego przyjaciela, gdy odkładał swoje magiczne cuda. – Scorpius – powtórzył, delikatnie szturchając go w ramię._ _

__\- Co? - zapytał Malfoy sennie, otwierając lekko jedno oko. - Cosidzije?_ _

__Albus rzucił Rękę Glorii na jego łóżku._ _

__\- Schowaj ją sobie – powiedział. - I nie wyciągaj do końca roku._ _

__Scorpius podniósł Rękę, rzucił jej zaspany uśmiech, po czym wrzucił artefakt pod łóżko i znów opadł na poduszkę. Albus wczołgał się pod swoją kołdrę i dopiero wtedy odetchnął z ulgą i podekscytowaniem._ _

__Zrobił to..._ _

__Wiedział, że powinien iść już spać, bo jest późno ale wspomnienie zdjęcia wciąż mu towarzyszyło. Było dość stare ale ewidentnie się znali. Z pewnością profesor Blackwood była członkiem ZB. Może nawet zajmowała jakieś wysokie stanowisko, skoro stała obok samego przywódcy i jego goryla..._ _

__Ale dlaczego była w Hogwarcie? Jaki był jej cel? Kto pozwolił jej uczyć tutaj?_ _

__Przypomniał sobie jaka okropna była do tej pory, jaka nieprzyjemna. A potem przypomniał sobie Warrena Waddleswortha, którego głośny, energiczny i przekonujący głos był przeciwieństwem zimnego i odpychającego Blackwood. Kolejną rzeczą jaką sobie uświadomił był fakt, że nie czuje wobec Waddleswortha strachu i nie ma żadnych dziwnych wątpliwości. Ten mężczyzna nie był podejrzany. Przecież nawet trochę się z nim zgadzał, prawda? Czy przez moment nie doświadczył zazdrości, gdy ludzie zapisywali się na jego listę? A jeśli Blackwood też była członkiem ZB to… czy to znaczyło, że trochę jej zazdrościł? Że mogli się porozumieć w pewnych kwestiach?_ _

___Rozumiemy, że właściwe rzeczy są trudne. Czasami musimy torturować lub nawet gorzej... By powstrzymać wrogów, musimy walczyć jak oni!_ _ _

__Albus przewrócił się na drugi bok. Te słowa jakoś przylgnęły do niego, mimo że zostały wypowiedziane parę tygodni temu._ _

__A co jeśli jeszcze gorzej…?_ _

__Zabić…?_ _

__\- Scorpius? - wymamrotał w ciemności, przewracając się raz jeszcze, by spojrzeć na twarz przyjaciela._ _

__\- Hm? - mruknął sennie blondyn._ _

__\- Czy myślisz... czy myślisz, że w porządku byłoby kogoś zabić? Kogoś, kto chciałby zabić ciebie? - szepnął._ _

__Malfoy odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Oczy wciąż miał zamknięte ale jego brwi zmarszczone._ _

__\- Eckley nie planuje cię zabić, stary - mruknął. – Po prostu idź spać..._ _

Albus uśmiechnął się i odwrócił się. Gdy tak patrzył bez celu w przestrzeń, odniósł wrażenie, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie. _Będzie lepiej,_ pomyślał. Teraz nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić jakie mogły czekać go w nocy sny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Depulso** – z ang. Banishing Charm – zaklęcie odpychające nauczane na czwartym roku. W książce (jak i w rozdziale) uczniowie ćwiczyli go na poduszkach rozdanych przez Flitwicka. Nie podano jednak jego nazwy, był tylko opis. Nazwa zaklęcia pojawiła się za to w trzeciej grze na podstawie Harry'ego Pottera i występuje też w kolejnych jej częściach
> 
> ** **Popiełek** – z ang. Ashwinder - cienki, bladoszary wąż o roziskrzonych czerwonych oczach, wyłaniający się spomiędzy żarzących się węgli. Popiełek rodzi się, gdy magiczny ogień zbyt długo płonie bez nadzoru. Żyje tylko godzinę, a przez ten czas wyszukuje ciemnego i zacisznego miejsca na złożenie jaj, a następnie rozpada się w proch. Gdy jaja nie zostają szybko odnalezione i zamrożone odpowiednim zaklęciem, mogą wywołać pożar. Zamrożone jajka są istotnym składnikiem napojów miłosnych. Stworzenie miało swój debiut w filmie „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć"
> 
> ***
> 
> **OGŁOSZENIE PARAFIALNE:**
> 
> Vasirion odpisała mi odnośnie przejęcia przeze mnie jej tłumaczenia mega dobrego tekstu **„47 Dni, aby Zmienić"** o tematyce Time Travel, Tomarry, Family. Występuje w nim też Slash LV/HP. Tekst jest bardzo realistyczny i jeśli mam być szczera, to nigdy wcześniej nie czytałam tego typu ficku, gdzie postać Toma Riddle'a jest tak dobrze odwzorowana.
> 
> Zabiorę się za niego jak będę miała chwilę wolnego – nie jestem w stanie określić konkretnego terminu. Korci mnie bardzo, żeby zacząć pracę nad nim natychmiast ale wiem, że powinnam po kolei działać rzeczy. Trzymajcie kciuki! ; )


	9. Chapter 9

# Rozdział 9

## Wronia poczta

Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Albusa, ostatnie rewelacje na temat profesor Blackwood nie były szczególnie zaskakujące dla Scorpiusa i Morrisona.

\- Cóż, to wszystko ma sens - powiedział Scorpius podczas śniadania następnego ranka. - Nienawidzi Ślizgonów. Ślizgoni to Śmierciożercy.

\- No wiesz co? - zaśmiał się drwiąco Morrison. - Spójrz na nas.

\- To był sarkazm - powiedział sucho Malfoy, kręcąc głową i smarując sobie bułkę masłem. - Istnieje wiele nieporozumień i błędnych przypuszczeń dotyczących Slytherinu, głównie ze względu na kilka osób i czasy wojny. To wszystko pogarsza jeszcze Tiara Przydziału śpiewając, że jesteśmy złymi, głodnymi władzy tyranami...

\- No nie bardzo - odpowiedział Albus. - To znaczy - powinniśmy być sprytni i ambitni.

\- Och, tak. - Scorpius przewrócił oczami. - Prawdziwa przebiegłość i ambicja. - rzucił spojrzenie Morrisonowi, który akurat układał dom z tostów.

\- Patrzcie! - zawołał rozradowany Vincent. - Nawet pokroiłem kiełbaski tak, żeby wyglądały jak małe ludziki...

Blondyn westchnął, po czym znowu pokręcił głową, wracając do poprzedniego tematu.

\- W każdym razie, to nie zmienia faktu, że nienawidzi zwłaszcza mnie. Zapewne przez nazwisko Malfoy...

\- Przestań, stary - powiedział Al, z rozmysłem ignorując swój pełen jedzenia talerz. - Serio żaden z was nie jest tym zaskoczony?

Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

\- Już wcześniej wiedziałem, że jest wariatką. To logiczne, że trzyma się z innymi wariatami.

\- Racja. - kiwnął głową Scorpius. - Renegaci są teraz bardzo aktywni. Wiem, że nie czytasz gazet ale ostatnio piszą naprawdę o wszystkim. W sprawie Blackwood jestem tylko zaskoczony tym, jak ona jest wysoko w ich hierarchii, skoro ma zdjęcie z samym przywódcą. Jak dla mnie to wygląda na pełnoetatową pracę…

\- No właśnie! - potwierdził. - Więc dlaczego pracuje tutaj? W Hogwarcie?

Ani Morrison, ani Scorpius nie znali odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Vincent wpatrywał się w swój ułożony z tostów domek, całkowicie pogrążony w myślach zaś Scorpius wydawał się lekko zaniepokojony tym pytaniem.

\- Powinieneś komuś o tym powiedzieć w takim razie - stwierdził po chwili. - Widziałeś to zdjęcie i masz dowód.

\- Och, jasne stary. Super plan - parsknął Albus. - Powiem wszystkim, że włamałem się do biura nauczyciela przy pomocy Mapy i Peleryny, żeby ukraść podejrzany i jednocześnie nielegalny przedmiot. Nic z tego, sam się tego dowiem. A powiem komuś dopiero, gdy potwierdzę to, że jest niebezpieczna i będę miał jeszcze więcej dowodów.

Przyjaciele wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, na co Potter westchnął.

\- Co znowu? - zapytał zirytowany. - O co chodzi tym razem? Nienawidzę jak tak po sobie patrzycie!

\- No… znowu? Naprawdę? - zapytał Morrison ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Co? - spytał faktycznie zaciekawiony.

\- Stary - zaczął Scorpius. - Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć ale… nie odbierz tego źle… cierpisz na syndrom łapania łotra.

\- _Syndrom łapania łotra?_

\- No wiesz, jak na naszym pierwszym roku - dodał szybko Morrison. - Przez jakiś czas wiedziałeś o Podziemiach Mgły Merlina i nikomu nie powiedziałeś. Chciałeś za to wiedzieć kiedy Mirra będzie tam szła, żeby móc działać w pojedynkę...

\- Nie chciałem, żeby skończyła w Azkabanie! - krzyknął obronnie. - I miałem tylko jedenaście lat.

\- To było bardzo rycerskie z twojej strony - powiedział Scorpius. - A co powiesz o drugim roku, w którym dowiedziałeś się, że Ares chodził do Lasu? Koniecznie chciałeś go złapać na gorącym uczynku, śledziłeś go a potem poszedłeś z tym do Darvy'ego...

\- Obwiniasz mnie za wszystko? - wypluł, czując jak czerwienieją mu policzki.

\- Nie! - odpowiedział szybko blondyn, wyglądając na zmartwionego. - Ale ludzie postrzegają tą twoją rycerską jako słabość! Al, nie rozumiesz? Jak myślisz, dlaczego Ares wysłał Fango Wilde'a po ciebie do Hogsmeade? Wiedział, że połkniesz haczyk i ułatwisz mu sprawę - rzucisz się za nim w pościg. Wiedział, że wiesz, że to twój tata wypuścił Wilde'a i wiedział, że będziesz chciał go złapać. Działał podstępem.

Albus siedział spokojnie.

\- Wątpię – skłamał, czując się pokonanym. - No dobrze, po prostu.. będę ją obserwował z daleka. Zobaczę, czy coś się zmieni.

Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Albus spędzał półtorej godziny w tygodniu na dokładnym obserwowaniu profesor Blackwood w klasie podczas zajęć a potem dodatkowo szpiegował ją za pośrednictwem Mapy Huncwotów. Jedyne czego się dowiedział w międzyczasie to to, że była niezwykle złośliwą nauczycielką Eliksirów. Co więcej, zaczął odnosić dziwne wrażenie, że pomimo początkowej niechęci do jego planu, Scorpius zaczął myśleć bardziej przychylniej i mieć nadzieję na przełom w sprawie.

\- Kolejny Troll, panie Malfoy - powiedziała zimno kobieta z okrutnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Machnęła różdżką i eliksir Ślizgona znikł bezpowrotnie.

Minęły już trzy tygodnie odkąd Albus ukradł Rękę Glorii i pani profesor najwyraźniej tego nawet nie zauważyła. Jeśli jednak się mylił to i tak zapewne zwaliłaby to na Scorpiusa właśnie. Dzisiaj znowu stworzył całkiem przyzwoitą miksturę – niezwykle złożony eliksir Morbusennina, który w istocie działał jak powolna trucizna, powodując przy tym niesamowite boleści. Nie pozostawiał po sobie żadnych śladów, bo znikał pod koniec całego procesu. W gruncie rzeczy, był cichym zabójcą.

Profesor Blackwood przeszła obok jasnoróżowej mikstury Morrisona (która miała mieć kolor jasnej zieleni) i skinęła głową na eliksir Albusa, który nie tylko miał odpowiedni kolor ale także parował odpowiednio, tworząc charakterystyczne dla tej cieczy parowe trójkąciki. Albus wiedział, że cała sztuka polegała na dodaniu mięty pieprzowej, o której nie było mowy w instrukcji w podręczniku. Zmniejszenie płomienia pod kociołkiem dało więcej czasu na gotowanie się eliksiru, dzięki czemu kolejny ważny składnik - bardzo rzadka skórka Nundu - wystarczająco się rozpuścił.

Nauczycielka wróciła do swojego biurka po zrobieniu obchodu w klasie.

\- Mamy już październik - powiedziała chłodno. - Niewielu z was wykazuje postęp, nie mówiąc już o jakiejkolwiek fachowości. Do końca miesiąca spodziewam się znacznej poprawy. Takiej niedoskonałości nie można tolerować. Koniec zajęć.

Uczniowie cicho wyślizgnęli się z sali. Dopiero po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi zaczęli wyrażać swoje niezadowolenie. Scorpius ostrożnie poczekał aż wejdą do Pokoju Wspólnego, by zacząć narzekać.

\- Pozbądź się jej, stary - powiedział jednym zdaniem, zapadając się w kamiennym fotelu.

Następne dni nie były też łagodne dla Scorpiusa. Profesor Blackwood nie tylko ciągle niszczyła mu pracę, znacząco obniżając przy tym jego średnią ale też Rose coraz częściej paplała o swojej randce w Hogsmeade i o tym, jak bardzo była z tego powodu szczęśliwa. Malfoy nie poddawał się jednak i spędzał w jej towarzystwie więcej czasu niż kiedykolwiek. Albus bardzo się z tego cieszył, bo to z kolei oznaczało więcej czasu na sam na sam z Mirrą (mniej więcej, bo czasem towarzyszyły jej te dwa Gryfgłupki). Za każdym razem, gdy Rose mówiła o Lance'u, Scorpius robił dobrą minę do złej gry - posyłał jej fałszywy uśmiech, emanując wręcz empatią, co dla Albusa było nieco oszałamiające. Przypominało mu to poprzedni rok, w którym musiał udawać przyjaźń z Eckleyem, kiedy ten był chłopakiem Mirry.

Jedyną rzeczą, jaką wg Pottera, podtrzymywała Scorpiusa na duchu, był Quidditch. Jego rodzice wciąż nie wiedzieli o tym, że jego ocena z eliksirów praktycznie nie istniała, przez co nie zakazali mu gry. W międzyczasie mieli kilka treningów i Scorpius błyszczał na wszystkich. Osobiście, Albus sam siebie także uważał za dobrego gracza ale Malfoy zdecydowanie mógłby zostać gwiazdą drużyny. Za każdym razem sprawiał, że Ścigający wyglądali jak głupki, próbując zdobyć na nim punkty. Dzięki temu Al czuł się pewniej niż kiedykolwiek przed perspektywą meczu z Jamesem. Mimo to, doskonale wiedział, że bycie dobrym graczem nie powstrzymuje przyjaciela od wewnętrznego skręcania się na myśl, że dziewczyna, która mu się podoba idzie na randkę z innym.

\- Lance powiedział, że pójdzie do Hogsmeade ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i spędzi z nimi trochę czasu a potem spotka się z nami. Nie chce, żeby było nas za dużo na raz - powiedziała radośnie Rose na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami we wtorkowy poranek. Byli całą paczką razem z Gryfonami. Akurat zajmowali się karmieniem kugucharów*, stworzeń podobnych do kotów. Hagrid wydawał się szczęśliwy pomimo tego, że bestie nie były na tyle niebezpieczne, że mogłyby wypatroszyć uczniów.

\- Późnym popołudniem czy jak? – zapytała Mirra i stłumiła chichot, gdy kuguchar zaczął zlizywać jej sok z dłoni.

\- Och, dokładnie to nie wiem ale nie aż tak późno - wyszczerzyła zęby Rose. - Lance chce spędzić z nami trochę czasu.

Albus zauważył, że Eckley i Hornsbrook wzdychają cicho. Byli dzisiaj nadzwyczaj spokojni i cisi. Wiedział dlaczego: to zawsze oni byli w centrum uwagi a teraz zostali odstawieni na bok. Spojrzał w kierunku Scorpiusa, który wyglądał na niezwykle zasmuconego, wpychając kotom do buzi maleńkie orzeszki.

\- To będziemy musieli wszystko zaplanować wcześniej - stwierdziła Mirra. - Jestem pewna, że wie co robi. To mądry facet.

\- _Bardzo_ mądry facet - potwierdziła protekcjonalnie Rose, jakby już od dawna była jego dziewczyną i jego inteligencja czyniłaby go najwspanialszą osobą na świecie. - Czy mówiłam już, że zdawał dziesięć SUMów?

Albus tak szybko podniósł głowę i tak mocno skoncentrował całą swoją uwagę na rudowłosej dziewczynie, że przypadkowo zgniótł dłonią jedzenie, które aktualnie podawał kugucharowi. Ten prychnął na niego i spróbował podrapać łapą.

\- O cholera! Czekaj, co? - zapytał osłupiały.

\- No tak - powiedziała z zadowoleniem jego kuzynka. – Dziesięć – powtórzyła.

Morrison także podniósł wzrok znad swojego kuguchara, który w zasadzie wyglądał jakby miał zaraz eksplodować. Do tej pory karmił go niesamowicie szybko i zwierzę nie nadążało z przełykaniem pokarmu. Chłopak nawet tego nie zauważał. Albus wykorzystał ten moment, żeby szybko spojrzeć na Scorpiusa, który miał oczy szeroko otwarte.

\- Masz na myśli… testy podobne do SUMów? - wyjąkał Vincent.

\- Nie, prawdziwe SUMy - powiedziała Rose.

\- Ile lat ma Lance? - zapytał Al, mając świadomość, że wcale nie brzmi opiekuńczo a jakby żądał od niej tej informacji. Natychmiast.

\- Szesnaście - odpowiedziała Gryfonka nieco defensywnie. - W marcu będzie miał siedemnaście. A co?

\- Nic, nic - powiedział, wracając do swojego kuguchara i z trudem tłumiąc pojawiający mu się na twarzy uśmiech. Sama myśl o tym, co zrobi wujek Ron, gdy dowie się, że jego córka umawia się z siedemnastoletnim (prawie dorosłym) czarodziejem, była tak samo zabawna jak i straszna. Być może nawet odrobinę makabryczna. Przez moment miał też nadzieję, że Rose jednak zacznie się z nim spotykać, tylko i wyłącznie po to, żeby mógł poobserwować przebieg wydarzeń. Ta chęć prysnęła niczym mydlana bańka, gdy zerknął na Scorpiusa.

Przyjaciel wyglądał na całkowicie zrozpaczonego. Albus wiedział dlaczego. Malfoy nie dostrzegł w tym żadnej zabawnej nuty - poczuł się za to jeszcze bardziej onieśmielony. Wiek Lance'a pogorszył jego sytuację. Czując, że blondyna od całkowitego załamania się dzieli niewiele, postanowił działać szybko...

\- Hej, Mirra? - zapytał. - Wiem, że w zeszłym roku mówiłem, że Hogsmeade jest cienkie ale co ty na to, żebyśmy znowu wybrali się tam razem? Obiecuję, że tym razem nie będę ścigał żadnych zbrodniarzy...

Dziewczyna obrzuciła go przerażonym spojrzeniem ale krył się za nim lekki uśmiech. Albus nie mógł jednak tego analizować - przed nim stało zadanie postawione mu przez Scorpiusa.

\- Ehm - zaczęła. - Miałam zamiar spędzić ten dzień z Rose...

\- No właśnie - powiedział, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że wszystkie rozmowy w ich otoczeniu ustały. Nikt nie karmił kugucharów i wszyscy się na nich gapili. - Możemy się do was dokleić, bo jeśli Lance przyjdzie bez swoich przyjaciół to powinno być dużo miejsca...

Mirra odwróciła się do reszty.

\- Jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko… - powiedziała.

Gryfoni wymruczeli "nie" lub "raczej nie", choć Eckley obrzucił go potem morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Super - powiedział, rzucając delikatny, subtelny uśmiech ku Malfoyowi i skupiając się już całkowicie na kugucharze. - Więc ustalone.

Lekcja Hagrida skończyła się niedługo potem. Dopiero gdy weszli na temat zamku, chłopcy podnieśli temat śmiałości Albusa.

\- Hura! - wrzasnął Morrison, przybijając mu piątkę. - Jesteś przerażający, Al! Ukraść Rękę Glorii? Nie ma sprawy! Odbić dziewczynę innemu dla przyjaciela? Pomogę ci w sabotażu! Nawet jeśli to kuzynka...

\- Zamknąłbyś się wreszcie! - syknęli jednocześnie Albus i Scorpius.

\- Dzięki, stary - powiedział Malfoy, odwracając się do Pottera i brzmiąc na naprawdę wdzięcznego. - Serio.

\- Żaden problem - powiedział. – Reszta zależy już od ciebie. A tak przy okazji, widzieliście minę Eckleya, gdy zapytałem Mirrą czy chciałaby iść z nami do Hogsmeade? Bezcenna...

Dopiero, gdy siadł w Wielkiej Sali na lunchu, przypomniał coś sobie. Tak bardzo czuł się podekscytowany, że umówił się z Mirrą, że zapomniał swojej torby od Hagrida. Uświadomił to sobie na kilka chwil przed nałożeniem sobie jedzenia.

\- Weźmiesz ją później... - powiedział Morrison, na co Albus westchnął ciężko i wstał od stołu.

\- Nie, jeśli poczekam to spóźnię się do Bellinger a ona tego nie znosi. Idę teraz.

Wyszedł z Sali, manewrując pomiędzy wchodzącymi uczniami. Było tłoczno. Większość z nich była z Gryffindoru. Gdy był już bardzo blisko drzwi, upadł na ziemię. Przypadkowo wpadł na kogoś większego i przewrócił się. Tylko on leżał na podłodze.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział od niechcenia, podnosząc się z ziemi i podnosząc głowę. Był ciekaw na kogo wpadł.

Eckley. Wyglądający bardzo mściwie Eckley.

\- Uważaj jak łazisz - powiedział ochryple. Jego słomkowe włosy opadały na czoło nadając mu nieprzyjemny i zastraszający wygląd. Albus jednak nie czuł się przestraszony.

\- Nie, _ty_ oglądaj się czy po kimś nie deptasz – powiedział, prostując się i stając z nim niemal oko w oko – tak mniej więcej. Eckley wciąż był od niego wyższy o jakieś dwa, trzy cale. Potter wiedział o co mu chodzi. Gryfon wciąż był na niego zły o Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Jego pięści były zaciśnięte.

_Zrób to._ \- Albus usłyszał w swojej głowie dziwaczny głos. - _Zrób to. Tylko daj mi powód._

Co? O czym on myślał? Przecież wcale nie chciał, żeby Eckley go uderzył! Nie miałby z nim najmniejszych szans w walce na pięści i prawdopodobnie w czarodziejskim pojedynku też nie. Żałował, że nie ma z nim Scorpiusa i Morrisona...

_Nie, nie. Nie potrzebuję ich. No dalej. Zrób to. Powal mnie, jak ten facet na zamieszkach. Tym razem nikt mi nie przeszkodzi. Będę wolny..._

\- Wpadłeś na niego celowo! - zapiszczał obok jakiś głos.

Albus odwrócił się, niesamowicie zadowolony z nagłego rozproszenia. Dziwaczny, niewyjaśniony głos w jego głowie zniknął, zastąpiony ulgą, że ktoś się wtrącił, zanim została z niego jedynie krwawa miazga. Zamrugał i zobaczył małego Hugona stojącego z boku ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co? - zapytał Eckley a jego mściwe oblicze zostało zastąpione przeogromnym zdziwieniem. Gryfon gapił się bezmyślnie na najmniejszego chłopca.

\- Widziałem, wpadłeś na niego celowo! - powtórzył Weasley, podczas gdy jego wargi drżały nerwowo.

Albus patrzył nieco bezmyślnie na młodszego kuzyna będąc pod wrażeniem i jednocześnie będąc zbitym z tropu jego interwencją. Spojrzał na Eckleya i zobaczył, że chłopak ma naprawdę dziwny wyraz twarzy. Wiedział dlaczego i niemal się uśmiechnął. Gryfon zastanawiał się pewnie co ma zrobić dwunastolatkowi. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jego współdomownik jest młodszym bratem Rose. Wyglądał jakby brakowało mu słów.

Cała trójka stała niezręcznie, podczas gdy inni uczniowie mijali ich z obojętnością. Pewnie staliby tak dalej, gdyby nie interwencja osoby czwartej.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał ktoś i Al mógłby przysiąc, że to James, dopóki nie zauważył blond włosów. - Dlaczego tak stoicie? - zapytał Lance. Torbę miał przewieszoną na ramieniu w zdecydowanie genialny sposób – chłopiec wiedział, że nigdy nie nauczy się nosić swojej tak samo. Oczy Puchona lśniły ciekawością, gdy przyglądał się przebiegowi sytuacji. Ślizgon mógł niemal przysiąc, że widział jak Eckley przewraca oczami.

\- Charlie celowo wpadł na Ala i przewrócił go - naskarżył Hugo.

Lance spojrzał na Eckleya.

\- Niezbyt fajnie, stary. Nie potrzeba nam tutaj takich zagrywek. No dalej, ruszamy się, trzeba zrobić przejście...

Albus zrobił tak jak mu powiedziano, mimo że doskonale wiedział, że Puchon nie był Prefektem i nie miał nad nimi kontroli. Przez moment stał niepewnie, po czym odwrócił się do Hugo, który już kierował się za puchońskim znajomym do Wielkiej Sali na lunch. Al był mu niesamowicie wdzięczny zarówno kuzynowi jak i Lance'owi, że mu pomogli z Eckleyem. A on spiskował przeciwko starszemu koledze...

W październiku gorącym (tak właściwie to jedynym) tematem rozmów była wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Została oficjalnie zapowiedziana na piątego listopada. Większość uczniów była tym niezwykle zirytowana, ponieważ zazwyczaj wycieczka wypadała w Halloween i niektórzy porobili już plany, biorąc pod uwagę właśnie tą datę. Dyrektor McGonagall dała jednak jasno do zrozumienia, że priorytetem jest bezpieczeństwo uczniów i stąd tegoroczna zmiana.

\- Rozumiem, że wielu z was ma negatywne odczucia co do zmiany terminu pierwszej wycieczki do Hogsmeade ale powód tej decyzji znajduje się w tej Sali - jesteście to wy – powiedziała surowo pewnego dnia podczas śniadania. Październik był już w połowie. – Ministerstwo Magii chce mieć całkowitą pewność, że wszystko jest odpowiednio zabezpieczone…

Albus stłumił ziewnięcie. Jakby nie patrzeć, był wczesny ranek a on znowu się męczył z tym dziwnym, powracającym snem. Nie przywiązywał tak wielkiej wagi do tej wycieczki, zwłaszcza po tym, co wydarzyło się na ostatniej. Spojrzał na Scorpius, który – jak podejrzewał – smarował sobie tosty.

\- Co dzisiaj mamy? - spytał Morrison z buzią pełną płatków śniadaniowych, gdy tylko przestała mówić.

\- Poważnie nie wiesz? Po tak długim czasie? - zripostował Scorpius.

\- Nie, nie. Nie jestem tylko pewien, co mamy dzisiaj...

\- Jest środa - powiedział Albus, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł szelest otwieranych przesyłek i listów. Czas poczty. - My najpierw mamy Mugoloznawstwo a ty Wróżbiarstwo.

Morrison westchnął ciężko.

Albus wziął nieco bekonu na talerz i przyglądał się jak Scorpius rozwija poranne wydanie "Proroka Codziennego". Wtem coś zwróciło jego uwagę - jakiś Krukon sztyletował go wzrokiem ze swojego stołu, ściskając w rękach gazetę.

Spojrzał na Malfoya, który wyglądał na spiętego i szybko próbował schować swoje wydanie w torbie.

\- Daj mi zobaczyć... - zaczął Albus, momentalnie łapiąc skraj gazety.

\- Nie...

Potter był jednak szybszy. Wziął Scorpiusa z zaskoczenia i wyrwał mu gazetę. Widząc nagłówek, zmarszczył brwi.

Nie znowu. Nie w tym roku...

 

__

_****_

HARRY POTTER - CHŁOPIEC, KTÓRY SIĘ UKRYŁ?

_****_

_**  
**  
_

_Kilka tygodni temu przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii ujawnili, że groźby terrorystyczne, które otrzymywali, zostały wypowiedziane przez "Mroczny Sojusz", organizację pod przywództwem wciąż poszukiwanego Reginalda Aresa. Mimo, że treść gróźb wciąż jest nieznana, najnowsze dowody wskazują, że wystosowano ich więcej. Terroryści domagają się wydania Harry'ego Pottera w zamian za kilka niewinnych istnień._

_„Treść gróźb była przedmiotem wielu błędnych interpretacji" mówi Janine Fischer, Głowa Departamentu Aurorów. – "Wydajcie Pottera albo będziecie się zmagać z konsekwencjami" brzmiała dokładne słowa groźby. "Nie mamy żadnych dowodów, które mogłyby sugerować, że to nie jest puste zagrożenie ani że ktoś jest w niebezpieczeństwie."_

_Czy ma to jednak znaczenie?_

_Niektórzy obywatele czarodziejskiego świata twierdzą, że nie. "Groźba bez pokrycia czy nie!", mówi Octavius Glotten, lat 38 "To wskazówka, że Ares komunikuje się z Ministerstwem. Jeśli więc zwrócenie się bezpośrednio do tego Mrocznego Sojuszu przybliży Ministerstwo do rozwiązania tej kwestii, to Harry Potter powinien się czuć zobowiązany do tego!"._

_Chociaż Ministerstwo przyznało się do kontaktu z Sojuszem, to miejsce pobytu Aresa i jego zwolenników wciąż pozostaje nieznane. Dalszy kontakt może pomóc w zmianie tego. Są jednak dwie strony medalu. Warren Waddlesworth, rzecznik renegackiej organizacji Zbawienie Różdżek opowiada się za Potterem i jednocześnie przeciwko Ministerstwu Magii._

_"Harry Potter opuścił Ministerstwo kilka miesięcy temu i nie jest już jego członkiem bardziej niż ja. Zakładając, że powinien się czuć zobowiązany mocą umowy prawnej na narażenie się na niebezpieczeństwo, kiedy praca już tego od niego nie wymaga, jest rażącym nieporozumieniem z Ministerstwem Magii, które nadal zrzuca na niego całą odpowiedzialność, podczas gdy same się od niego odwróciło. Nastały naprawdę smutne czasy, gdy dochodzi do czegoś takiego."_

_Nie ma oficjalnego komentarza od Harry'ego Pottera, "Chłopca, Który Przeżył", ale najwyraźniej były Szef Departamentu Aurorów się nie poddał. Mimo to, nie zamierza on współpracować z Ministerstwem, pomimo wszystkich ewentualnych profitów._

_"Jest przerażony", mówi Phillip Stoltz, lat 52, kolejny czarodziej, który przeżył obie wojny z Lordem Voldemortem i nie spieszy się, żeby zmierzyć się z kolejnym konfliktem zbrojnym. "Może uratować wszystkim życie i pomóc nam zbliżyć się do zakończenia zalążków trzeciej wojny ale on odmawia narażenia się na niebezpieczeństwo..."_

 

Albus zamknął gwałtownie gazetę. Obmawiają jego ojca, jakby był tchórzem! Osobiście nie zgadzał się z wieloma jego decyzjami ale wiedział, że ojciec na miano tchórza sobie nie zasłużył. Nic z tego co napisali w "Proroku" nie było prawdą.

\- Proszę, oto "Prorok" - zaszydził, rzucając gazetę na stół. Po chwili wahania to Morrison ją podniósł. Najwidoczniej wciąż chciał poczytać. – Źle to wszystko odbierają. Mroczne Przymierze to nawet nie wymysł Aresa a Darvy'ego...

Morrison i Scorpius spojrzeli na niego równocześnie.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - spytał Vincent.

\- Po prostu wiem - powiedział Albus. Nie miał ochoty się teraz tłumaczyć. Był zbyt oburzony tym, co przeczytał. - Naprawdę nie mogę w to uwierzyć. I co to w ogóle były za absurdalne groźby?

\- Chcą zdyskredytować twojego tatę - powiedział uroczyście Scorpius. - "Albo wydacie nam Pottera albo was zabijemy." Jeśli _ktoś_ nie weźmie na siebie odpowiedzialności, zginą ludzie. Jeśli _ktoś_ jednak weźmie i zginą ludzie, to i tak zwalą na _niego_ całą winę. Moim zdaniem to groźba bez pokrycia. Mowy nie ma, żeby Ares – lub Darvy, jak twierdzisz - zaatakowali teraz kogokolwiek. Nie, gdy Renegaci włóczą się po ulicach...

\- A to w ogóle co innego! - powiedział Al. - A co właściwie chce osiągnąć Waddlesworth, wspierając mojego tatę?

\- W zeszłym roku go nie popierał - stwierdził fachowo Malfoy. - Waddlesworth jest przywódcą ZB, nawet jeśli w gazecie nazywają go jedynie rzecznikiem. Jest tak bardzo antyministerski jak to tylko możliwe. Opowiadanie się za Harrym Potterem pokazuje, że nie akceptuje działań Ministerstwa. O to mu właśnie chodzi.

Albus westchnął i sięgnął po bekon. Patrząc na innych uczniów w Wielkiej Sali zauważył, że piorunuje go wzrokiem kolejnych kilku Krukonów i nawet paru Puchonów.

\- Słuchaj, nie przejmuj się tym - powiedział Scorpius. - Mało kto czyta tutaj tego przeklętego "Proroka", a ci którzy faktycznie to zrobią, zapomną do końca śniadania...

Przewidywania przyjaciela okazały się jednak w większej mierze klapą. Albus otrzymywał nieprzyjemne spojrzenia od ludzi, których nawet z nazwisk nie kojarzył a z którymi chodził na Mugoloznawstwo oraz wściekle się zarumienił, gdy przechodząca obok niego Krukonka, wymownie pokręciła głową, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Powinien był to wszystko przewidzieć. To, co się dzieje w świecie zewnętrznym, nawet i w szkole przestaje być tajemnicą po jakimś czasie. Przypomniał sobie spojrzenia, którymi obrzucali ich ludzie na Pokątnej tuż przed zamieszkami. Spodziewał się ich w Hogwarcie i był naprawdę mile zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że uczniowie się tak nie zachowywali. Teraz jednak ich postawy się zmieniły. Jeden artykuł sprawił, że każdy patrzył na niego jak na osobę gorszego sortu.

Zastanawiał się czy wszyscy członkowie jego rodziny także przez to przechodzą. Nie byłby ich w stanie o to zapytać ale podejrzewał, że nie jest z nimi tak źle jak z nim. Weasleyowie byli postrzegani mimo wszystko jako osobna rodzina, jedynie związana z Potterami. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić także jakichkolwiek przejawów wrogości wobec Lily. Jego siostra była równie zadziorna co Rose a ci, którzy chcieliby jej dokuczać z powodu artykułu byliby po prostu głupi – zwłaszcza, że Lilka ma za sobą Jamesa. Albus zaś był samotnym Ślizgonem... oraz był poniekąd pozbawiony protekcji Jaimiego, na tyle że można go nie lubić.

Wściekle zamknął podręcznik do Mugoloznawstwa a potem spróbował ze wszystkich swoich sił skoncentrować się na najnudniejszych zajęciach.

\- Mam wasze eseje na temat mugolskiego egzekwowania prawa. Panie Malfoy, jakby był pan tak miły i je rozdał... – powiedziała profesor Verage, miła starsza babcia, gdy uczniowie zajęli swoje miejsca.

Albus milczał przez całe zajęcia i nawet nie poruszył go nawet Scorpius podający mu pergamin z zaskakującą oceną P**. Cały czas wpatrywał się w okno, pogrążony we własnych myślach, podczas gdy pani profesor prowadziła wykład na temat współpracy mugolskich i czarodziejskich przywódców.

\- Każdy Minister Magii prowadzi ścisłą współpracę z mugolskim Premierem. Są sobie przedstawiani, gdy jeden z nich się zmienia. Trzeba pilnować korelacji pomiędzy naszymi światami tak jak i poszczególnych kompetencji. Np. Minister Magii ma obowiązek ostrzec Premiera, gdy pojawi się magiczny problem i przedstawić mu odpowiednie niemagiczne środki ostrożności dla mugoli...

I właśnie wtedy coś przyciągnęło uwagę Albusa. Ciemny kształt przysunął się do okno, po czym gwałtownie się cofnął. Wyglądał na jakiegoś ptaka, który zbyt mocno machał skrzydłami. Wyglądało na to, że się bardzo śpieszył. Dziwne. Jakiś zwyczajny ptak na terenie zamku? Czy przyglądał się uczniom w klasie? Mając w dziobie list...?

Albus zmrużył oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć. Chciał mieć pewność, że to nie jest jakaś dziwaczna sztuczka światła. To z pewnością był czarny ptak z białą kopertą w dziobie... I wcale nie przyglądał się uczniom… Patrzył wprost na niego...

\- Scorpius? - wymamrotał, odwracając się do niemal śpiącego przyjaciela i kopiąc go lekko pod stołem.

\- Hm? - mruknął blondyn, podnosząc na niego wzrok.

Albus odwrócił się w stronę okna i wskazał na nie palcem ale ptaka już tam nie było.

\- Tak, Al. To jest okno - powiedział sarkastycznie Scorpius, zapominając ściszyć głos.

\- Panie Malfoy? - zapytała głośno profesor Verage, przerywając swój wykład. Kobieta zsunęła lekko okulary z nosa i przyglądała im się uważnie.

\- Przepraszam, pani profesor - powiedział Scorpius, po czym rzucił oskarżające spojrzenie Albusowi. W międzyczasie nauczycielka wznowiła swój monolog. Potter zignorował to i znów odwrócił się do okna. Na sto procent sobie tego nie wyobraził. Z pewnością widział tam dziwnego ptaka...

Po obiedzie, podczas Obrony przed Czarną Magią także wpatrywał się w okno i znowu zobaczył tego tajemniczego posłańca. Nadal miał w dziobie kopertę.

\- Tam jest! - syknął, wskazując na okno, podczas gdy profesor Handit wyjaśniał działanie zaklęcia żądlącego. Przyjaciele spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku i Al zrozumiał, że to daremny trud - ptak znowu odleciał.

\- Halucynacje są jednym z objawów braku snu - powiedział Scorpius, gdy zeszli na kolację. - Nadal miewasz te sny?

\- To nie są halucynacje! Tak, mam te sny, ale nie o to chodzi! To jest prawdziwy ptak! Śledzi mnie cały dzień!

Morrison chwycił ogromną kolbę kukurydzy.

\- Jeśli Al widzi tego ptaka, to mu wierzę... Może to jakiś omen - powiedział, biorąc gryza.

\- Coś jak duch? - zapytał Potter, patrząc na Krwawego Barona, rzadko widywanego ducha Slytherinu.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju - powiedział Morrison, uśmiechając się na myśl, że właśnie powiedział coś mądrego. - Omawialiśmy to w zeszłym roku. Są pewnego rodzaju wróżby, które za tobą podążają - najczęściej takie wielkie czarne psy...

\- To nie był pies - odpowiedział Albus. - Tylko ptak... - przerwał, bo zobaczył wzrok całkiem atrakcyjnej, starszej Krukonki, patrzącej na niego z jawną pogardą ze swojego stołu. W momencie stracił wątek.

\- Ludzie się wciąż gapią? - spytał Scorpius, krojąc kotlety na swoim talerzu.

\- Tak - stwierdził pokonanym głosem. Uczniowie wyglądali jakby mieli ochotę się z nim sprzeczać na temat artykułu. - Nie mieli przypadkiem zapomnieć?

\- Zapomną - odpowiedział blondyn. - Ludzie są zmienni. Pamiętasz rozmowę z Hagridem, z zeszłego roku, nie?

\- No właśnie. I patrz na drugą stronę medalu - wtrącił się Morrison. - Nadal masz dużo do zrobienia. I zbliża się wycieczka do Hogsmeade.

Albus chrząknął zrzędliwie i wtedy jego uwaga znowu została odwrócona od przyjaciół – i znowu przez tego cholernego ptaka. Nie był tym razem za oknem a wleciał swobodnie do Wielkiej Sali i zaczął krążyć nad czterema stołami. Wyglądał jak poranna sowa, niosąca pocztę. Uczniowie mamrotali do siebie, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się temu niecodziennemu zjawisku. Albus szybko spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Dyrektor McGonagall wydawała się być bardzo zainteresowana tajemniczym ptakiem, lecz nie to najbardziej go zdziwiło – Profesor Blackwood patrzyła na posłańca ze strachem w oczach...

Czarny ptak zaczął krążyć nad stołem Slytherinu. Teraz już naprawdę wszyscy zaczęli rozprawiać na jego temat a co poniektórzy nawet pokazywać na niego palcem. Ptak zaczął zniżać lot i temat spekulacji zmienił się – każdy był ciekaw, do kogo zaadresowana jest koperta w jego dziobie. Albus oczywiście już wiedział.

\- To sęp! - powiedziała głośniej jakaś pierwszoroczna Ślizgonka.

Morrison wyśmiał ją.

\- To kruk - powiedział.

Scorpius pokręcił głową.

\- To wrona - powiedział zdecydowanie. - Kruki są większe.

Cokolwiek by to nie było - wrona według Scorpiusa - leciała już teraz tak nisko, że Albus mógłby jej już dotknąć. Zrzuciła list wprost na jego talerz, po czym wydała z siebie niski, irytujący dźwięk i odleciała. Cała Wielka Sala patrzyła za ptakiem z zaciekawieniem.

\- Kto wysyła kruka do dostarczenia listu? - zapytała Melonie Grue.

\- A tam - odpowiedział jej Morrison. – Bardziej mnie ciekawi, dlaczego nie przyleciał akurat podczas śniadania...?

\- No otwórz to! - warknął siedzący niedaleko nich trzecioroczny Barnabus Curder.

Albus podniósł kopertę, lecz nie otworzył jej od razu. Najpierw obejrzał ją ze wszystkich stron a potem spróbował rozszyfrować tożsamość nadawcy. Niemal płonął z ciekawości. Gdy zobaczył swoje nazwisko zauważył, że charakter pisma był nieco niestaranny, choć wciąż całkiem czytelny.

\- Może dalibyście mu w spokoju przeczytać ten cholerny list? - warknął Morrison, wzrokiem piorunując siedzących przy stole uczniów.

Mimo, że Morrison był zaledwie na czwartym roku, przez wzgląd na jego postawę, większość Ślizgonów wróciła do swoich posiłków. Jedynie uczniowie więksi i starsi od niego, będący zbyt daleko, żeby się nim przejmować, wciąż mu się przyglądali. Pozostałe trzy stoły także wróciły do śniadania, gdy zdały sobie sprawę, że list przeznaczony był dla kogoś ze Slytherinu. Próbując wykorzystać chwilę prywatności, Albus pospiesznie rozdarł kopertę i rozwinął kawałek pergaminu.

Nie wiedział od kogo on jest ale spodziewał się, że będzie dłuższy. Był to w sumie tylko jeden akapit napisany tym samym charakterem pisma co jego imię na kopercie.

 

_Albusie,_

_NIE IDŹ NA PIERWSZĄ WYCIECZKĘ DO HOGSMEADE W TYM ROKU._

_Będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie._

_Przyjaciel._

 

Chłopiec wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w list, czytając go kilkakrotnie i próbując odkryć ukryte w nim przesłanie. Dopiero po kilku chwilach uzmysłowił sobie, że list nie kryje w sobie nic więcej.

\- Od kogo? - zapytał Morrison.

\- Od przyjaciela - odpowiedział niepewnie.

Chciał przekazać chłopakom pergamin ale musiał go natychmiast odrzucić na stół. List zaczął się palić. Albus przyglądał się jak papier kurczy się pod wpływem temperatury i znika, po czym wymienił spojrzenia ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem. Na jego talerzu znajdowała się teraz jedynie kupka popiołu. Cała trójka wbiła wzrok w strzępy pergaminu, wyglądając na zrzędliwych i zdezorientowanych.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Kuguchar** – z ang. Kneazle - przypomina dużego, perskiego kota. Ma nakrapiane, cętkowane albo łaciate futro, olbrzymie uszy i ogon zakończony pędzelkiem jak u lwa. Jest inteligentny, niezależny i czasem agresywny, ale jeśli spodoba mu się jakaś czarownica lub czarodziej, może być wspaniałym zwierzątkiem domowym. Ma niezwykłą zdolność wykrywania przykrych i podejrzanych osobników, potrafi też doprowadzić do domu swojego właściciela, jeśli ten zabłądzi. Na posiadanie kuguchara należy mieć licencję, ponieważ jego nietypowy wygląd może wzbudzić podejrzliwość mugoli
> 
> ** **P** – w oryginale: E – miałam z tym mały problem. W „Harrym Potterze…" nie ma oceny E. Jest W, P, Z, N, O, T. Albus odrabiał Mugoloznawstwo ze Scorpiusem i przypuszczam, że nie dostał za to złej oceny. Mógł jednak spodziewać się gorszej i stąd to ocena była „zadziwiająca". Powyżej Oczekiwań w przekładzie angielskim to Exceeds Expectations i tak właśnie postanowiłam to potraktować


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przed Wami najdłuższy (póki co) rozdział – zajął mi ponad 30 stron w Wordzie. Sprawy zaczynają się powoli komplikować. To też jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów czwartego tomu : )
> 
> Serdecznie zapraszam : D

# Rozdział 10

## Warren Waddlesworth

Im bliżej było do wycieczki do Hogsmeade, tym więcej czasu Albus poświęcał na słuchanie o tajemniczym ostrzeżeniu od "przyjaciela". W żaden sposób go nie zlekceważył ale też nie rozmyślał nad nim jakoś szczególnie. Większym zainteresowaniem notatka cieszyła się wśród jego przyjaciół.

\- Daj spokój, to ewidentnie był Eckley - powiedział Morrison, przyciskając oko do swojego teleskopu. Była wtorkowa noc i akurat mieli Astronomię, kolejną lekcję, która wydawała się niezmiernie dłużyć, nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości była całkiem krótka. - Chce zrobić po swojemu i dlatego wysłał ci ten głupi list, że niby jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie... Właśnie tak, bo jesteś blisko wyrwania dziewczyny, która mu się podoba...

\- No nie wiem - powiedział Albus, skupiając się intensywniej na czerwonej planecie i zaznaczając ją na swoim wykresie. - Po co miałby używać tak specyficznego ptaka i wysłać mi tą wiadomość o tak dziwnej porze?

Morrison westchnął ciężko.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałeś nikogo zastraszyć, Al? Dramatyczny efekt! Zwykła sowa nie zrobiłaby na nikim wrażenia ale kruk...

\- Wrona - poprawił go Scorpius, rzucając mu zimne spojrzenie. Potem skupił się z powrotem na swoim wykresie, wyglądając na głęboko zamyślonego. - Myślę, że to był Lance. Wie, że jesteś łącznikiem i dlatego chce się ciebie pozbyć z tej wycieczki. Zastraszenie to właśnie to, co zrobiłby taki dzieciak jak on.

Albus zmrużył oczy.

\- Hej, nie wszystko co robi ten Puchon jest złe. Tak naprawdę to jest całkiem miły...

Scorpius mruknął coś niewyraźnie, po czym powiedział głośniej.

\- Zdrajca.

Albus zignorował ten przytyk. Zamiast tego skupił się na wyrażaniu własnej opinii, choć czuł, że jego przyjaciele się z nim nie zgodzą.

\- Myślę, że to kruk Blackwood - powiedział nagle, choć na tyle spokojnie, że jego ton głosu można było odczytać jako chłodną kalkulację.

Morrison przewrócił oczami, po czym przesunął swój teleskop.

\- Tak, ta baba zdecydowanie jest zgorzkniałą wiedźmą - stwierdził, po czym rozejrzał się szybko, żeby sprawdzić czy kobieta przypadkiem w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób go nie podsłuchuje, pomimo faktu, że znajdowała się siedem pięter poniżej. - Ale nie wiem dlaczego po prostu nie powiedziała ci, że nie możesz iść? I dlaczego w ogóle nie chciałaby, żebyś tam szedł, tak właściwie?

\- Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami. – Z jakiegokolwiek powodu.

Scorpius pokręcił głową.

\- Bardzo jej nienawidzę ale za dużo nad tym myślisz. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie odkąd powiedziałeś nam o tej fotografii.

\- To żaden kaprys czy przypadkowy wniosek - bronił się Albus. - Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy, gdy odebrałem list i wyglądała na nieco przestraszoną, jakby miała nadzieję, że jej uwierzę. A potem list się zapalił. To znak mrocznego czarodzieja!

Scorpius roześmiał się, zaznaczając kolejne pozycje gwiazd na swoim wykresie.

\- Mrocznego czarodzieja! Nie możesz być poważny! To członkini ZB!

\- To typki spod ciemnej gwiazdy - argumentował Albus. - A czemu właściwie jej bronisz?

\- Nie bronię jej - powiedział wyraźnie Scorpius. - Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś się znowu w coś mieszał. Mamy o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie...

Al nie do końca wiedział, co przyjaciel ma na myśli. Zapewne dwie rzeczy. Malfoy na pewno niepokoił się o Hogsmeade. Diabelski plan zniszczenia kiełkującego związku Rose i Lance'a wymagał pomocy Albusa, więc powinien się na tym skoncentrować. Nie mógł się jednak przestać zastanawiać czy nie chodzi mu też tylko o to, żeby uwierzył, że ten list naprawdę nie ma większego znaczenia – to całkiem w jego stylu.

Z drugiej strony, być może tą ważniejszą rzeczą był też zbliżający się mecz Quidditcha. Wycieczka ma mieć miejsce za cztery dni a mecz ma się odbyć krótko po niej. Albus (o dziwo) nie bał się starcia na boisku – miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego brat nie był szczególnie surowy dla swoich Gryfonów. Mimo to wiedział, że lekceważenie Jamesa może skończyć się źle. Kapitan gryfońskiej drużyny dał im nawet przezwisko "Scrubs", odnoszące się do niego i do Scorpiusa. Albus wiedział, że Malfoy myśli tak samo.

\- Celuj w prawą obręcz! - drwił kpiącym tonem Scorpius, widząc jak Ścigający wciąż sobie z nią nie radzą. - Nie widzisz, że oddalam się w lewo? Musisz obserwować mnie, bo obręcze nie ruszają się z miejsca - mówił na treningu.

Damian Peesley rzucił więc kaflem ku prawej obręczy, używając przy tym niesamowicie dużo siły ale Scorpius i tak był szybszy - zablokował go. Był to ich drugi trening, dwa dni przed planowaną wycieczką szkolną. Albus rezerwował boisko raz za razem, bo James podchodził do treningów bardzo sporadycznie. Nie było jasne kiedy zjawi się na polu ze swoją drużyną. Wiedział też, że wszystko zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niego - profesor Blackwood nie była chętna do udzielenia mu jakiejkolwiek pomocy jeśli chodzi o harmonogram. Nie mógł sobie tego nawet wyobrazić.

\- Ma rację! - krzyknął i skrzywił się na widok nadciągającej mżawki. Kropla deszczu wpadła mu prosto do oka. - Jest was trzech, współpracujcie i hop! Każdy z was ma go pilnować! Śledźcie jego ruchy! Jeśli Obrońca leci za daleko, korzystajcie z tego!

Ścigający chrząknęli, dając tym znak, że słyszą. Tyler Graham zrobił to tak energicznie, że niemal nie zauważył zbliżającego się tłuczka, uderzonego przez Holdera Rhawna. W samą porę udało mu się go uniknąć, choć prawie spadł ze swojej miotły.

\- Jak sobie z tym radził Atticus... - mruknął do siebie Albus, potrząsając głową z zażenowaniem i odwracając się, by zobaczyć czy nikt nie podgląda treningu. Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, na trybunach zobaczył rudą głowę. Zmrużył oczy i upewnił się, że był to Hugo. Siedział na najniższych trybunach, gryząc paznokcie i przyglądając im się nieśmiało. Z tej odległości wydawał się być bardzo mały. Dziwne, przecież jest już na drugim roku. Co gorsza, Albus nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak długo już tam był ani dlaczego w ogóle tam był a tym bardziej dlaczego nikt wcześniej nie wskazał jego obecności. - Grajcie dalej! - zawołał do swojej drużyny. - Pałkarze, macie celować w Ścigających. Ścigający w Obrońcę. Róbcie to, co robiliście do tej pory. No dalej!

Scorpius kiwnął mu głową, po czym z łatwością obronił kolejny strzał. Albus zrobił w tył zwrot i zaczął się kierować ku Hugo z miotłą przewieszoną przez ramię i zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał, siadając obok niego.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - odpowiedział kuzyn, wciąż żując swoje paznokcie. - Mogę poczekać jak skończysz...

\- Nie martw się o to - powiedział, obserwując ślizgońską drużynę z daleka. Scorpius znowu z łatwością obronił kolejną obręcz, tym razem kopiąc kafla czubkiem stopy. Potem odwrócił się do młodszego chłopca. - Co tam?

Hugo zmarszczył brwi i zrobił coś całkiem niespotykanego, jak na niego, a mianowicie kopnął leżącą przed nim grudkę ziemi.

\- Chciałem się tylko zapytać czy to prawda... o ten tekst o twoim tacie i...

Albus westchnął ciężko.

\- Bardzo ci się o to obrywa? - zapytał. - A co z Fredem, Molly i Lu...

\- Nie, nam nie - powiedział szybko kuzyn. - To znaczy, no niezupełnie, bo pewnego dnia ktoś splunął na Lily...

\- Co? - warknął Al, czując jak czerwienieje mu twarz ze złości. - Kto? - zapytał, choć nie do końca był pewien dlaczego. Co on sam może z tym zrobić?

\- Jakiś Krukon - powiedział Hugo. - Teraz jest już okej a tamten jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. James się nim zajął...

\- Och - skomentował Al. - A co do tego... tak właściwie to nie rozmawiam za bardzo z moim tatą... - powiedział. - Ale ten "Chłopiec, Który się Ukrył"… po prostu nie kupuję tego. Nie martw się, szukają wymówek, żeby zwalić na niego wszystko. Potrzebują kozła ofiarnego - wyjaśnił i poczochrał włosy kuzyna.

Gryfon pokiwał szybko głową.

\- A co z moim tatą...?

Albus wyszczerzył się.

\- Wujek Ron? On nigdy się nie chował! No, może tylko czasem przed twoją mamą…

Hugo roześmiał się cicho i w końcu zaczął wyglądać na odrobinę radośniejszego.

\- Dlaczego siedzisz tutaj na dole? - zapytał Albus, mimo wszystko chcąc trzymać kuzyna z daleka od swojej drużyny, zanim ta na niego naskoczy.

\- Nie lubię wysokości - powiedział Hugo, wzruszając ramionami. - Fred się ze mnie śmieje z tego powodu ale… nie obchodzi mnie to...

Albus lekko zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się ku niemu konspiracyjnie.

\- Wiesz, zanim zacząłem latać - zaczął. - też się bałem wysokości. Mój przyjaciel, Morrison, zawsze kazał mi siedzieć w środkowych rzędach i to naprawdę mi pomogło. Dlaczego nie wejdziesz na drugie lub trzecie miejsce? Do tego trzeba się przyzwyczaić.

Hugo skinął niepewnie głową i wszedł na trybunę wyżej, wcale nie wyglądając na przestraszonego. Albus uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, po czym pobiegł z powrotem do swojej drużyny.

\- Dobra, dobra, jeszcze kilka razy! Pałkarze skupiają się na jednym graczu i wywierają na niego nacisk! Potem zamiana! Chcę zobaczyć choć jeden Zwis Leniwca*…

Nawet z Quidditchem, zajmującym ważne miejsce w głowie, Hogsmeade wciąż było wielkim hitem. W dzień wycieczki Albus ostrożnie wybierał swój strój. Scorpius tak samo. W końcu było to coś na kształt randki z Mirrą. Wielki dzień dla nich obu. Po zeszłorocznej katastrofie, w końcu mógł na coś liczyć.

Z przyjaciółmi spotkał się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Żałował tylko, że nie wyjrzał wcześniej przez okno i nie wiedział dokładnie jaka ma być pogoda.

\- Najprawdopodobniej będzie zimno - powiedział Morrison, odchylając się jakby od niechcenia na jednym z kamiennych foteli. - No wiesz, w końcu mamy listopad.

\- Myślisz, że potrzebuję kurtki? - zapytał Albus, poprawiając swój kołnierzyk. - Nie chcę przyćmić nią mojej koszuli.

Morrison gapił się na niego.

\- Jaka oryginalna, stary. Zwykła zielona koszula.

\- Koszula z kołnierzykiem. Elegancka - odpowiedział. - Pasuje do moich oczu i wygląda wyrafinowanie. Jest w dobrym kolorze.

\- Och, tak - powiedział Morrison. – Ten kolor jest drugim najpopularniejszym po groszkach. Dlaczego po prostu nie wskoczysz w jakiś kombinezon, skoro wskoczyłeś sobie w to? Serio, stary?

Zanim Albus wymyślił satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź, przerwał im Scorpius.

\- Stop, stop. Musimy się skupić. Wszyscy wszystko wiedzą? - zapytał. - Ja rozmawiam z Lance'em. Al?

Potter przewrócił oczami - przerabiali już schemat planu poprzedniej nocy. Spędzili nad tym z godzinę.

\- Oddzielam Rose i jej grupę od Lance'a, żebyś ty mógł przystąpić do pracy.

\- Zgadza się. Morrison?

\- Nie odzywam się niepytany - wyszczerzył się Vincent.

\- Dokładnie. Wiemy wszystko - powiedział Scorpius z zaciekłym wyrazem twarzy, poprawiając swoje zaczesane do tyłu włosy. - Al, zmień tę koszulę. Jest nijaka.

Ponad godzinę zajęło im wystrojenie się. Morrison zaczął im już nawet grozić, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to będą szli na golasa. Albus miał jednak jeszcze jedną sprawę, i zdecydował się przedyskutować ją jak wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Mamy pewność co do tego ostrzeżenia, prawda? - zapytał, starając się nie pokazywać po sobie niepewności. - To była tylko próba zmuszenia mnie do zmiany planów, prawda? Nie ma prawdziwego niebezpieczeństwa, prawda?

Morrison zaczął układać sobie na talerzu naleśniki, kiedy wciąż stali. Gdy usiedli, w jego ustach wylądował pierwszy widelec.

\- Stary, to ma sens tylko w ten sposób - powiedział uspokajająco. - Gdybyś naprawdę był w niebezpieczeństwie, to ta osoba nie byłaby takim dzieciakiem i nie podpisałaby się jako przyjaciel. Powiedziałaby ci prosto w oczy kim jest. Kto robi inaczej? Gdyby to było naprawdę takie ważne, to tajemniczy przyjaciel by się chociaż podpisał i poinformował cię o prawdziwym powodzie.

\- Ma rację - powiedział Scorpius, starannie układając sobie jajko na toście. Chciał, żeby było idealnie dopasowane. Potem wytrzeszczył oczy na przyjaciela. - O kurna, on ma rację. Czy to... czy to sen? - zapytał z drwiącym uśmiechem.

Morrison zignorował go jednak i kontynuował swój wywód.

\- Poza tym, to ma sens tylko wtedy, kiedy założymy, że ten ktoś nie chce cię widzieć w Hogsmeade z innego powodu niż to całe niebezpieczeństwo. Ten „przyjaciel" chce, żebyś wycieczkę przesiedział w zamku. Więc jakby na to nie patrzeć, to w wiosce będzie nawet bezpieczniej niż tutaj, bo „przyjaciel" chce od ciebie czegoś nie związanego z Hogsmeade, prawda?

\- No, niby racja… - zgodził się Albus.

\- To i tak pewnie jakiś marny żart - dodał Scorpius. - Ustaliliśmy już, że to sprawka Lance'a.

\- Nie, nie, Eckleya... - zaczął się sprzeczać Vincent.

\- Nie ustaliliśmy tożsamości mojego „przyjaciela" - odpowiedział Albus, przyglądając się swojemu pełnemu talerzowi. Nie mógł nic przełknąć. Dlaczego był taki zdenerwowany? Wcześniej nie roztrząsał tajemniczego listu a przecież jakby nie patrzeć, był ostrzeżeniem. Miał wrażenie, że teraz tylko na nim mógł się skoncentrować. Bardziej powinien zastanawiać się nad sprawą z Mirrą…

\- Po prostu... - kontynuował. - Ostatnim razem jak poszedłem do Hogsmeade to faktycznie byłem w niebezpieczeństwie i jeszcze wszystkich naraziłem.

Po tych słowach przy stole zapadła cisza. Nawet rozmowy innych o wycieczce sprawiały wrażenie spokojniejszych. Obaj przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego uważnie.

\- Stary, zeszły rok to zeszły rok - powiedział po dłuższej chwili Morrison. - Nie przejmuj się tym. Teraz jest inaczej.

\- Dokładnie - potwierdził łagodnie Scorpius. - Teraz mamy dodatkową ochronę i będziemy tam dużo większą grupą. Nikt cię nie ściga, Al. Nie tym razem. I to całe bagno z Mrocznym Sojuszem... nie przejmuj się tym nawet. Po prostu staraj się spędzić miło czas.

Albus kiwnął głową i już po chwili Neville zaczął nawoływać uczniów do wyjścia z zamku.

\- Trzeci rok i wyżej! - krzyczał Opiekun Gryffindoru. - Pamiętajcie, bez podpisanej zgody nie idziecie! Takie są zasady!

\- Czy to prawda, że będziemy mieć dodatkową ochronę? - zapytała jakaś mała dziewczynka, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli się tłoczyć w jednym miejscu.

\- Zgadza się - powiedział spokojnie profesor Longbottom. - Będę tam, podobnie jak inni nauczyciele oraz przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii. Będziecie bezpieczni. - powiedział pompatycznie.

\- Wszyscy gotowi? - zapytał ktoś z tyłu. Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył Mirrę i jej grupkę. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył w co dziewczyna była ubrana. W zeszłym roku miała na sobie bardzo przyjemny dla oka strój a teraz odziała się w zaledwie standardowy ubiór. Tak właściwie to nikt z nich nie był wystrojony – nawet Eckley nie wziął ze sobą swoich zwyczajowych czerwonych nauszników.

\- Tak, gotowi - odpowiedział Scorpius i całą siódemką podeszli do drzwi wyjściowych.

\- O której Lance ma się z nami spotkać? - zapytał swojej kuzynki Al, gdy już wychodzili. Malfoy kazał mu zadać to pytanie od razu, na początku wyprawy.

\- Za jakiś czas - odpowiedziała Rose. Jej włosy wściekle powiewały na wietrze. - Trochę sobie pochodzimy a potem spotkamy się w Trzech Miotłach. Lance jest bardzo popularny - dodała z zadowoleniem.

\- Mhm - mruknął. Nic więcej nie potrafił z siebie wykrzesać.

To był dość dziwny spacer do Hogsmeade. Nawet pogoda była jakaś dziwaczna. Zazwyczaj w takie zimno każdy brodził w śniegu opatulony od stóp do głów, z rękoma w kieszeniach i szalikami zakrywającymi im niemal twarze. Teraz jednak nie było żadnego śniegu – pozostał tylko przeraźliwy chłód i okropny wiatr, który niemal przewrócił Albusa z kilka razy. Jeśli miał być szczery, to niestety nie ocenił dobrze pogody. Prócz kurtki, nie miał na sobie nic więcej. Jego myśli mimowolnie powędrowały do zeszłego roku, kiedy to było na tyle mroźno, że Eckley objął ramieniem swoją dziewczynę. W tym roku na szczęście, nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca.

Inną, wartą uwagi rzeczą był fakt, że mało kto w sumie się odzywał. Albus próbował zainicjować rozmowę z Mirrą ale wydawało mu się, że nie jest w stanie wymyślić nic interesującego. Zazwyczaj pomagali mu w tym przyjaciele ale teraz było inaczej. Morrison wydawał się niepewny czegokolwiek zaś Scorpius przez całą drogę oglądał ziemię pod swoimi stopami. Mówiła przede wszystkim Rose.

\- Potem ja i Lance nieco się od was oderwiemy - chcemy zobaczyć Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Zwykłe tam nie chodzę, bo wygląda naprawdę okropnie z daleka ale Lance mówi, że z bliska to całkiem inny widok. Podobno niesamowity. To jedno z najpopularniejszych miejsc w Hogsmeade od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat...

Albus miał jej dość już w połowie drogi. Niemal odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dotarli do czarodziejskiej wioski. Ruchliwe ulice i jaskrawe sklepy dały im wreszcie tematy do rozmowy. Przy początku Hogsmeade całą grupką stłoczyli się w jednym miejscu. Trzeba było podjąć ważną decyzję.

\- Najpierw Miodowe Królestwo? - zapytał Morrison, wskazując na najbliższy im sklep ze słodyczami.

\- Powinniśmy głosować - powiedziała autorytarnie Rose, na co Vincent przewrócił oczami.

\- Czy wszyscy popierają wejście do ciepła tak szybko jak to możliwe? - zapytał, unosząc wysoko rękę. Wszyscy się roześmiali - z wyjątkiem Eckleya i Hornsbrooka, po czym weszli do sklepu. Ten pomysł nie mógł być już bardziej perfekcyjny. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, gdy Al rozpoczął rozmowę z Mirrą.

\- No chodź, spróbuj - zaśmiał się.

\- Nie! - zachichotała dziewczyna. – Nie!

Chłopiec machnął jej Kwachem** przed twarzą.

\- Te lizaki naprawdę nie są takie złe. James kiedyś podpuścił mnie, żebym zjadł trzy pod rząd.

\- Z twoimi ustami wszystko było okej? - zaśmiała się zaciekawiona.

\- Och, no coś ty - powiedział. - Miałem wielką dziurę w języku...

Mirra roześmiała się głośno i podniosła Musy-Świrusy.

\- To są najlepsze słodycze w sklepie - powiedziała. - Jak zjesz parę to będziesz się unosił nad ziemią.

Albus zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie muszę jeść lewitujących słodyczy. Mogę latać, kiedy tylko chcę...

\- Nie lepiej niż James - skomentowała bezczelnie Mirra.

\- No proszę cię...!

Sprzeczali się jeszcze chwilę, podczas gdy Morrison kupował wielki kawałek słynnej ciemnej czekolady Honeydukes. Albus odwrócił się do Scorpiusa, oczekując, że zobaczy jak przyjaciel ciężko pracuje ale rozczarował się. Malfoy był sam a Rose rozmawiała z Eckleyem i Hornsbrookiem. Obydwaj wydawali się być bardzo zadowoleni, że w końcu ktoś zwrócił na nich uwagę. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że przyjaciel nie wykonał żadnego złego ruchu. Wszystko szło według planu. Celem dzisiejszego wypadu dla Scorpiusa nie było spotkanie z Rose a odgonienie od niej Lance'a.

Potem poszli do sklepu Scrivenshafta, gdzie dziewczyny kupiły sobie nowe pióra i atramenty zmieniające kolor. Albus nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić na co coś takiego mogłoby się przydać ale dobrze się bawił widząc Morrisona nakładającego sobie na usta różnego rodzaju pióra i udającego, że ma bujne wąsy.

\- Prawie takie same jak te twoje fałszywki, nie? – mruknął do niego, gdy nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Morrison wzruszył na to ramionami i przyłożył do twarzy następne, różowe pióro.

Następnie weszli do Derwisza i Bangesa, ponieważ Hornsbrook potrzebował czegoś stamtąd. Gdy już załatwili wszystkie sprawy, zaczęli się kierować do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie mieli się spotkać z Lance'em. Rose nie mogła iść spokojnie. Wydawała się być wręcz oszołomiona na myśl o tym Puchonie. Przed wejściem do pubu, Albus wymienił spojrzenia ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Nadszedł czas.

Lance już tam był i jako pierwsze Albus zauważył, że nie przebrał się w coś ładniejszego, choć nie miało to większego znaczenia. Tym lepiej. Jego blond włosy wciąż nie były związane a na twarzy miał przyjazny uśmiech. Gdyby się nie ruszał, przypominałby statyczny, piękny obraz. Chłopak opierał się o krzesło przy pustym stole - najwyraźniej zarezerwował miejsca dla wszystkich i gdy podeszli bliżej, od razu zwrócił się do barmana.

\- Osiem kremowych proszę - powiedział, wyciągając pieniądze z kieszeni.

\- Nie musisz tego robić - odpowiedział mu natychmiast Albus, czując się winnym.

\- Chociaż tyle mogę - stwierdził uprzejmie Lance, płacąc.

\- Wiesz, zamiast tego możesz… - zaczął ale został całkowicie zignorowany. Starszy chłopak wcisnął mu w międzyczasie do ręki kufel.

Rose od razu siadła obok Puchona, zanim ktokolwiek inny zdołał to zrobić. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, patrząc na kremowe, po czym temat rozpoczął Lance.

\- Co myślicie o Blackwood?

Albus musiał przyznać, że to był doskonały pomysł, żeby wciągnąć wszystkich w rozmowę. Jedynie Hornsbrook dziwnie milczał, gdy wszyscy inni jeździli po nauczycielce. Rose narzekała, że odpowiada poprawnie na zadawane pytania i nie dostaje za to punktów, Morrison na temat swojego odrzucenia, zaś Mirra i Albus komentowali niemożliwość partnerstwa na zajęciach. Ten temat pokierował ich na inne przedmioty szkolne. Niemal wszyscy dobrze się bawili.

\- Mugoloznawstwo - powiedział sekundę po tym, jak zostało zadane pytanie o najnudniejsze lekcje. - A wcześniej myślałem, że Historia Magii…

\- Jak możesz tak mówić? - zapytała Rose, wcinając mu się w zdanie. - Historia Magii jest fascynująca!

\- Taka prawda! Mugoloznawstwo jest niesamowicie nudne - odpowiedział. – Po prostu, normalnie nie mogę… - przerwał, próbując się nie roześmiał. - Trudno jest się uczyć o rzeczach, które nigdy nie będą przydatne. Pamiętasz ten papierek na elektryczność, Scorpius? - spytał, szturchając przyjaciela w żebra.

\- Hm? - mruknął nieco oszołomiony Malfoy.

\- Och, też chodzisz na Mugoloznawstwo, Scorp? - zapytał Lance.

Albus usłyszał jak Hornsbrook i Eckley chichoczą cicho. Scorpius spojrzał na Puchona a wielką niechęcią w oczach i od razu wiedział dlaczego. Nie musiał nawet zgadywać. Blondyn naprawdę nie znosił, gdy mówiono do niego zdrobniale, zwłaszcza „Scorp". Lance oczywiście o tym nie wiedział ale i tak Al wątpił, by Ślizgon mu to wybaczył. Potem przyglądał się, jak przyjaciel brał zadziwiająco długi łyk kremowego, zanim zdecydował się skomentować pytanie Puchona. Tak właściwie, to na raz opróżnił cały kufel. Odłożył go na stół z głośnym stuknięciem.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Scorpius, powodując że reszta grupki na chwilę ucichła.

\- Naprawdę jest tak źle jak mówi Al? - spytał Lance, najwyraźniej niezniechęcony jego tonem głosu i złym spojrzeniem.

\- Tak - powtórzył dokładnie tak samo Malfoy.

\- Więc zajęcia musiały się nieco zmienić odkąd na nich byłem - stwierdził Puchon, wzruszając ramionami. - Dostałem O na SUMach. Odpuściłem sobie, żeby móc bardziej skupić się na innych przedmiotach. Jeśli będziecie potrzebować jakiejś pomocy, to śmiało możecie do mnie uderzać, chłopaki.

\- Dzięki wielkie - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Scorpius. Jak Lance mógł nie zauważyć jego ciskających pioruny oczu? Od niezręcznej sytuacji uratowało ich jednak wejście do Trzech Mioteł znajomej osoby.

\- W porządku, chłopaki?

Albus spojrzał do góry i zobaczył Jamesa. Nie przejmując się nimi, Gryfon podszedł do sąsiedniego stołu i zwinął jedno krzesło, zapewne zarezerwowane dla czwartej osoby. Pozostała trójka uczniów próbowała mu w tym przeszkodzić, zwracając delikatnie uwagę ale Jamie nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i zignorował ich kompletnie. Potem dosiadł się do ich grupki.

\- Na zewnątrz zimniej, co? Wiedziałem, że będziecie tutaj - powiedział, klepiąc Albusa po ramieniu i wyciągając rękę do Lance'a. W ciągu kilku chwil okazało się, że jego brat i Puchon znają się lepiej niż Al wcześniej przypuszczał. Przez parę minut wspominali stare, dobre czasy.

\- Bezcenne - wydukał Lance, wycierając łzę śmiechu z oka. Akurat opowiadali historię o tym, jak profesorowi Handitowi spadły spodnie podczas jednej lekcji. – Och, a to? – uśmiechnął się opierając dłoń o stół. – Pamiętasz jak na drugim roku wyzwałem cię, żebyś roztopił tamtą klamkę?

James wzdrygnął się a Albus roześmiał. Pamiętał jak jego brat opowiadał o tej niesławnej sytuacji – podpalony został wtedy cały korytarz. Nieźle mu się wtedy oberwało. Nie wiedział jednak, że Lance był w jakiś sposób także w to zaangażowany. Potem spojrzał przelotnie na Scorpiusa, żeby sprawdzić czy on też się śmieje, ale ten miał na twarzy kamienną maskę. Wiedział o czym myślał jego przyjaciel. Czy nie było nikogo, kto nie lubił Lance'a?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie była jednak całkiem jasna. Eckley i Hornsbrook odkąd weszli do pubu, także byli cicho. Obaj wydawali się niezadowoleni z faktu, że to starszy kolega przyciągał najbardziej uwagę. Rose i James mówili najwięcej a Mirra słuchała wszystkiego z szerokim uśmiechem. Nie za wiele można było na to poradzić. Scorpius z kolei był uzależniony od pomocy Ala. Może już najwyższy czas zacząć wprowadzać plan w życie?

\- O! - krzyknął nagle Jaimie, spoglądając ku drzwiom, w których stała bardzo ładna i nieco oszołomiona dziewczyna, którą Albus kiedyś widział. - To jest Matylda... Maya! - poprawił się szybko. - Muszę już iść - powiedział, po czym wstał i przybił wszystkim facetom piątki. Przed wyjściem pomachał jeszcze Mirze i Rose.

Lance wciąż ocierał łzy, gdy James się od nich oddalał.

\- Tęsknię za tym gościem normalnie – powiedział, kręcąc głową. – W tamtych czasach Gryffindor miał z Hufflepuffem naprawdę masę zajęć. Teraz zapisaliśmy się na inne przedmioty i nie mamy za dużo czasu na spotkanka. – wyjaśnił, po czym wziął łyk kremowego. Po chwili milczenia, skupił się na młodszym Potterze.

\- Al? - zapytał bardziej poważnie Lance. - Tak na szybko: wolałbym o tym nie wspominać ale czuję, że muszę. Czytałem "Proroka Codziennego" i nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo, jakie napisali o twoim tacie. Zawsze sądziłem, że Ministerstwo zawsze szuka winy tam, gdzie nigdy jej nie ma. To istna parodia.

Albus zmarszczył brwi i skinął powoli głową. Czy ktoś może mu przypomnieć dlaczego tak właściwie miał nie lubić tego gościa?

\- Wspierasz ZB? - zapytał Hornsbrook, na co Potter niemal podskoczył. Dawno nie słyszał jego głosu i był zaskoczony, że Gryfon jednak włączył się do rozmowy.

Lance wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie popieram ich ale też się z nimi całkowicie nie zgadzam, jestem neutralny. Chcę tylko, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

Rose kiwnęła gorliwie głową i uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich ciepło. Morrison milczał – był już w trakcie realizacji ich planu. Albus spojrzał na Scorpiusa i uznał, że czas działać.

\- Rose? - zagaił. - Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać tak na szybko? Gdzieś tam? - wskazał palcem na kącik w pubie. - Bez obrazy - dodał. - To po prostu coś prywatnego. Chodzi o mojego tatę.

\- Spoko - odpowiedział łagodnie Lance, wciąż się uśmiechając i machając do niego ręką. - Śmiało.

Gryfonka spojrzała na niego z ciekawością i wstała ze swojego miejsca. Albus wymienił szybkie, znaczące spojrzenie ze Scorpiusem, po czym poszedł z kuzynką w kąt.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała dziewczyna, gdy zniknęli z zasięgu słuchu reszty grupy.

\- Nie zamierzam cię okłamywać - powiedział, dając sobie mentalnego kopa, bo właśnie to zamierzał zrobić. - Nie chodzi o mojego tatę ale o ciebie - syknął.

\- Co? - zapytała. - Co ty...

\- Och, no daj spokój, Rose - powiedział. - To oczywiste, że lubisz Lance'a. Ale nie radzisz sobie. Idzie ci po prostu fatalnie.

Twarz Gryfonki zrobiła się czerwona a jej oczy się zaszkliły. Wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać. Albus poczuł ukłucie winy w brzuchu. Dlaczego dał się w to wciągnąć?

\- Co robię źle? - zapytała, brzmiąc jakby była na granicy łez.

Westchnął ciężko, próbując improwizować.

\- Przytłaczasz go, Rose.

\- Co? Jak?

\- Zaprosiłaś go tutaj - powiedział. - Musiał zrezygnować ze spotkania z przyjaciółmi na koszt przebywania z ludźmi, których praktycznie nie zna. O czym on ma rozmawiać z takim Morrisonem na przykład? Widzisz jak czuje się niekomfortowo? Ty bez przerwy paplasz... a on zaczyna odczuwać presję. No dalej, zerknij na niego. Naprawdę nie widzisz jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany?

Oboje spojrzeli do tyłu, gdzie Lance siedział wygodnie rozłożony, popijając wesoło piwo kremowe. Aktualnie rozmawiał z Eckleyem.

\- No niezupełnie... - przyznała cicho.

\- Dokładnie - powiedział Albus, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że kuzynka tak chętnie łapie haczyk. Naprawdę był aż taki przekonujący? To było aż niepokojące. - Tak właśnie wygląda osoba ukrywająca swoje uczucia, Rose. To fasada. Lance zaczyna się zastanawiać co on tutaj w ogóle robi…

Dziewczyna zbliżyła paznokcie do ust i Ślizgonowi od razu przypomniał się Hugo.

\- Co powinnam zrobić? - zapytała spanikowana. - Nie znam się na facetach, Al.

\- Wiem - powiedział spokojnie. - Spokojnie, pomogę ci. Musisz się mnie jednak słuchać, rozumiesz?

Rose kiwnęła szybko głową.

\- Po pierwsze, jakby ktoś pytał to faktycznie rozmawialiśmy o moim tacie. Po drugie… myślę, że musisz wyjść.

\- Co…? - wydukała niepewnie.

Al skinął ostro głową.

\- Zgadza się. Weź ze sobą Ec… Charliego i Donny'ego. Mirrę też. Gryfonów. Lance'a zostaw z nami.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała i Albus nie mógł normalnie uwierzyć jak wielką ma teraz nad nią przewagę. To aż niemożliwe jak dobrze mu szło. Naprawdę był taki dobry w kłamaniu, oszukiwaniu i manipulowaniu?

\- To facet, Rose. Chce odpocząć, nieco pogadać o Quidditchu. Odetchnie nieco. To spotkanie wcale nie wygląda jak randka. Wiesz, jak nie ma randki, nie powinno być presji. Jak wrócisz, on sobie odpocznie i będzie tylko lepiej. Tylko nie zawal tego – musisz sprawiać wrażenie, że nie wychodzisz nagle z mojego powodu. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut starczy. W międzyczasie my przekonamy go, że nie musi się spinać i udawać. Przekonamy go, że to tylko zwyczajna wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Zrozumiałaś?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową a Albus poczuł jak zwalnia mu serce. Scorpius z pewnością będzie zadowolony ale czy on jest? Czy był potworem…?

Rose z furią wytarła oczy i wtedy zdecydowali się wrócić do stołu. Pogawędzili jeszcze przez kilka minut o tym z jakimi zwierzętami Lance miał styczność na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, po czym Weasley zainterweniowała.

\- O kurczę! - powiedziała. - Właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że miałam iść na pocztę, wysłać coś… list! Do mojego taty! – rzuciła okiem na Albusa. - Mirra, pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Hm, jasne - odpowiedziała Mirra, chociaż wyglądała na wyraźnie zaintrygowaną. - Ale nie pamiętam, żebyś mówiła coś o jakimś...

\- Wy też ze mną pójdziecie, chłopaki? - przerwała jej Rose, patrząc na Eckleya i Hornsbrooka. Obaj wzruszyli ramionami i wstali. Chyba nie interesowała ich przyczyna tego nagłego wyjścia. Lance też wstał. – Nie! – zatrzymała go. - Nie skończyłeś jeszcze swojego kremowego!

Albus miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło. Rose była taka subtelna... nikt z nich jeszcze nie skończył piwa. Lance chyba jednak tego nie zauważył.

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała stanowczo. - Zaraz wrócimy. To nie potrwa zbyt długo… My pójdziemy a wy… dokończcie sobie.

Gdy wyszli z pubu, Albus poczuł mdłości. Wiedział co będzie dalej. Scorpius musi teraz dobrze rozegrać swoje karty. Malfoy wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. Nawet usiadł wygodniej - do tej pory siedział jak na szpilkach. Wyglądał niemal tak, jakby jego plan już zakończył się sukcesem. Pociągnął łyk piwa z praktycznie pustego kufla i spojrzał na Puchona niczym wilk na swoją ofiarę.

W tym momencie siedzenie przy stole wydało się Albusowi niesamowicie niewygodne. Czuł się winny. Lance z kolei nadal zachowywał się radośnie - bez wątpienia był prawdziwym facetem.

\- Więc Lance... - zagaił Scorpius, bawiąc się kuflem. - To twoja pierwsza randka?

Albus rzucił przyjacielowi szybkie, lekko przestraszone spojrzenie. Nie spodziewał się tak bezpośredniego podejścia. Przecież Scorpius był Ślizgonem! Nie mógł tego rozegrać w ten sposób!

\- Co? - zapytał Puchon, wyraźnie na prawdziwie otumanionego.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Daj spokój, wszyscy tu jesteśmy facetami i żaden z nas nie jest w ciemię bity. To twoja pierwsza randka z Rose?

\- Chyba tak... A co? - powiedział po chwili Lance, nadal wyglądając na nieco wstrząśniętego. Mimo to, na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Malfoy uśmiechnął się za to w sposób szyderczy. Był pewny swojego.

\- Bez szczególnego powodu - powiedział. - Po prostu... cieszę się, że Rose chce się znowu w to pakować. Naprawdę.

Albus spojrzał dziwnie na Scorpiusa i zobaczył, że Morrison robi to samo.

\- Co? - Lance pochylił się do przodu, wyglądając teraz na naprawdę skonfundowanego. – Że jak?

\- No wiesz - zaczął Scorpius, wyglądając na uosobienie niewinności. - Jak już o randkach mówimy to wiesz… po tym wszystkim z jej ostatnim chłopakiem. Po prostu się cieszę, że już jest okej.

\- Jakim ostatnim chłopaku? - Lance zmrużył oczy.

Malfoy otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Nieważne - powiedział szybko.

\- Nie, nie, możesz mi powiedzieć...

Albus miał ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach. Jak można być tak naiwnym? Był też pod wrażeniem umiejętności manipulacyjnych Scorpiusa - grał doskonale.

\- Nic, nic - powiedział szybko Malfoy. - Naprawdę nie powinienem... Założyłem, że wiesz... To nie było w sumie nic wielkiego...

\- No powiedz - prosił Lance. – Co nie jest niczym wielkim? – dopytywał i w tym momencie nawet jego blond włosy wydawały się mniej idealne. Chyba udzieliła im się jego konsternacja.

\- Słuchaj, nie powinienem tego mówić. Ja i mój wielki dziób... Zawsze coś chlapnę… Jesteś dość odważny, to znaczy... Przepraszam...

\- No mów - zaczął naciskać Puchon, wyglądając już nie na zaciekawionego a przestraszonego.

Scorpius spojrzał na niego wyglądając na naprawdę niezdecydowanego. Otworzył usta i szybko je zamknął. Koniec końców pochylił się lekko do przodu, mając na twarzy zmieszaną minę. To było doskonałe. Sposób, w jaki się poruszał, sposób w jaki mówił a nawet sposób w jaki mrugał - Albus był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Nawet subtelne ruchy dłonią czy przechylenie głowy - Malfoy był piekielnym geniuszem! Wszystko było takie wyćwiczone, dopracowane. Jeśli miał być szczery, gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, to założyłby, że przyjaciel trenował to przed lustrem dzisiaj rano.

\- No dobrze, stary, chociaż naprawdę nie wiem jak mam ci to powiedzieć… - stwierdził po dłuższej chwili Scorpius. Mówił cicho ale jednocześnie dramatycznie. - Wiesz pewnie, że tata Rose niezbyt entuzjastycznie podchodzi do jej chłopaków, nie? I że jest Aurorem, prawda?

\- Tak, Rose mi powiedziała - stwierdził Lance. - Ale mówiła też, że jest miły i zabawny...

\- Bo jest! - powiedział Scorpius. - Jest świetnym ojcem. Aż za dobrym. Jest nieco nadopiekuńczy... Ostatni chłopak Rose już skończył szkołę. Wątpię, by kiedykolwiek w ogóle miała o nim wspominać...

\- Co się z nim stało? - zapytał już wystraszony Lance. Jego oczy wręcz błyszczały. Albus nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął mu współczuć. Czuł się źle. To wyglądało jak jakieś pranie mózgu. Scorpius wiedział, co robi. Był tak wspaniałym aktorem, że Al sam się niemal poczuł przekonany co do tego, że Rose miała wcześniej chłopaka.

\- To nie jest ważne - powiedział szybko Malfoy. - Po prostu... lepiej o nim nie mówić. Co nie, Al?

Albus rzucił mu najtwardsze spojrzenie jakie tylko mógł. Czym innym było odciągnąć Rose od Lance'a i danie przyjacielowi wolnej ręki do działania a czym innym było to. Scorpius posunął się za daleko. W tym momencie poprosił go o pomoc w pociągnięciu tego złośliwego, niesamowicie dobrze skonstruowanego kłamstwa…

Co miał teraz zrobić? Co powinien teraz zrobić? Przerwać to wszystko? Wyznać Lance'owi prawdę?

Morrison patrzył na nieco z nieskrywaną ciekawością.

\- Tak - powiedział pochylając lekko głowę w dół, żeby nie zdradził go wyraz twarzy. W życiu nie był bardziej zdegustowany samym sobą. - Lepiej o tym nie mówić. Nie było zbyt dobrze... – wymamrotał.

Lance rzucił mu przerażone spojrzenie. Scorpius nie poprzestał jednak na tym.

\- Nie strzelam ci w kolano, stary – dodał szybko Malfoy. – Mówię tylko, że to wspaniałe, że Rose w końcu się znowu zdecydowała na randki. Wspieram cię całym sercem, stary. Jesteś mega odważny - powiedział.

Puchon spojrzał przed siebie tępym wzrokiem. Jego oczy straciły przyjazny wyraz. Został skutecznie oszukany. Albus miał wielką nadzieję, że ten cyrk skończy się właśnie teraz.

\- No i wiesz – kontynuował przyjaciel, na co Al wewnętrznie jęknął. Za ile syfu będzie jeszcze odpowiedzialny? - ona też czasami potrafi _taka_ być - dodał Scorpius.

\- Co masz na myśli? Przecież jest miła...

\- Jest! - powiedział blondyn, unosząc ręce w górę w niewinnym geście. - Jest wspaniała! Miła, zabawna, inteligentna, urocza i w ogóle... ale stary, chodzi mi o te jej złe dni...

\- Jakie złe dni? - zapytał Lance, spoglądając na Albusa, który nie chciał mu patrzeć w oczy i spuścił wzrok, zaciskając usta. Ewidentnie szukał u niego potwierdzenia kolejnej porcji informacji.

\- Nie musisz udawać, stary - kontynuował Scorpius. - Spędzasz z nią przecież masę czasu...

Lance pokręcił przecząco głową. Potter po raz kolejny żałował, że nie może ukryć twarzy w dłoniach.

\- Nie spędzam z nią… aż tak dużo czasu… - powiedział niepewnie Puchon.

\- Och – wydukał Malfoy, spoglądając w dół. – No cóż, czasem jak sprawy nie idą po jej myśli to potrafi być… em… jak to poprawnie nazwać…

Albus nie dał się zwieść – doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Scorpius zaplanował każde słowo tej rozmowy. Wiedział więc, jakiego słowa chce użyć.

\- …nieco przykra… - dokończył blondwłosy Ślizgon. – Nie sądzisz, Al?

\- I wojownicza - potwierdził zaskoczony, że w ogóle takie słowo mu przyszło do głowy. Gdzie w ogóle je poznał?

\- I wredna - dodał Morrison.

\- Zamknij się, stary - powiedział szybko Scorpius.

Lance wyglądał na oszołomionego najnowszymi rewelacjami. Ramiona przykurczył do boków i rzucał płochliwe spojrzenie na każdego z nich – głównie na Malfoya jednak. Był zszokowany. Facet był w szoku. Scorpius z kolei wyglądał za to jakby właśnie skończył piec cudowny, lukrowany tort i została mu do nałożenia jedynie wisienka na czubku.

\- Ale tak jak mówiłem - kontynuował. - Trzymam za was kciuki. Jesteś naprawdę odważny, to cudowne. To wasza pierwsza randka i w ogóle ale wiesz…

Puchon zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się nerwowo w tył głowy. Nie wyglądał już jakby chciał, żeby to spotkanie było randką. Pocił się obficie i co chwila oglądał się, jakby spodziewał się, że Rose wyskoczy mu zza rogu. Co minutę też nerwowo szarpał swój kołnierzyk. Nie to było jednak najbardziej przerażającym widokiem – Scorpius uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Jego misja niemal została zakończona, pozostał jeszcze tylko jeden mały drobiazg…

\- Czy może to zostać między nami? - zapytał po chwili milczenia Malfoy. - Nie chciałbym, żeby wyszło, że to ja wszystko wypaplałem...

\- Och, tak, jasne - skrzeknął Lance. - Logiczne, stary.

Zanim grupka Rose wróciła, wszyscy byli gotowi opuścić Trzy Miotły. Puchon był nieco cichszy, gdy mijali kolejne uliczki. Rose nieustannie mówiła, zaś on tylko jej potakiwał lub sporadycznie burczał niemrawą odpowiedź. Eckley znów stał się Panem Popularnym i wkrótce Ślizgoni zostali zmuszeni do słuchania jednej z jego niewiarygodnych, fałszywych historii.

\- A potem - normalnie nie uwierzycie – przyszedł sam Minister Magii! Powiedział, że był wielkim fanem polowań na Kołkogonki!*** To podobno jakaś ministerialna tradycja czy coś w tym guście. Mój tata mu potem powiedział: „Jasne, panie Shacklebolt. Zapraszamy do przyłączenia się do nas." Ale to było kilka lat temu, jeszcze zanim to wszystko się stało…

Albus wyłączył się, dla poprawienia swojego samopoczucia. Nie chciał słuchać zmyślonych bajeczek i czuł się fatalnie. Oszukał Rose i pomógł oszukać Lance'a. Kłamstwo poganiało kłamstwo. I dlaczego? Po co mu to było? Bo tak chciał przyjaciel? Tak w gruncie rzeczy, Lance był dobrym kolesiem. Jeśli faktycznie chciał być z Rose, to nie powinien był się w to mieszać. I ta mina kuzynki, gdy jej pokłamał prosto w oczy… Aż go coś zatrzęsło. Zrujnował zaczątek przyjemnego związku…

Scorpiusowi błysnął do niego zębami. Uniósł też dwa kciuki w górę ale Albus nie odwzajemnił tego gestu. Nie czuł się zwycięzcą w tym boju. Zamiast tego spuścił wzrok i zareagował dopiero, gdy poczuł szarpanie za swoją koszulę. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że była to Mirra. Wyglądała ponuro. Zwolnił nieco, żeby się z nią zrównać.

\- Wiesz, to dziwne - wymamrotała. - Wydawało mi się, że Rose szło całkiem dobrze... - powiedziała chłodno, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. Albus z miejsca znienawidził ten wzrok. Mirra wiedziała. Nie była tak zaślepiona jak Rose. Wszystko legło w gruzach…

Nie odpowiedział nic. Po chwili cichego marszu, podczas którego ignorował głośną rozmowę Eckleya z Hornsbrookiem i rzucał okiem na kuzynkę, która próbowała nawiązać z Lance'em większy kontakt, na swoim ramieniu poczuł dłoń, która w momencie zatrzymała go w miejscu. Krzepką, silną i dużą dłoń. Olbrzymią. Szybko się odwrócił i aż sapnął.

To był Zydrunas, zwany też Młotem. Z bliska był jeszcze bardziej przerażający. Był wysoki, znacznie górował nad przechodzącymi obok ludźmi. Był niemal tak potężny jak Hagrid i tak wysoki, jak ta Francuzka, która kiedyś odwiedziła rezydencję Potterów. Mężczyzna obnażył swoje żółte zęby.

\- Chodź ze mną - powiedział twardym głosem, o wiele potężniejszym i bardziej wymagającym niż Blackwood. Nie słychać w nim było jednak żadnego szczególnego akcentu, o który Al go podejrzewał.

\- Yyy... - wydukał, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele zauważyli nagłą zmianę w otoczeniu i przez moment przyglądali się całemu zajściu. Dopiero po chwili zainterweniował Morrison.

\- Hej, odczep się od niego! Nic ci nie zrobił! – krzyknął.

\- Twój przyjaciel nie ma żadnych kłopotów - powiedział Młot, patrząc na całą grupkę drapieżnie. - Pan Waddlesworth chciałby się z tobą spotkać – dodał w kierunku Albusa.

Ślizgon spróbował poluzować żelazny uchwyt Młota ale nawet jego dziesięć palców nie zrobiło najmniejszej różnicy. Był za słaby.

\- Wa... Waddlesworth?

Mężczyzna skinął ostro głową.

\- Niech ktoś zawoła pomoc - powiedziała przerażona Mirra.

Lance natychmiast zrobił kilka kroków do przodu.

\- To nie będzie konieczne - stwierdził Młot, głosem wciąż zimnym niczym lód. - Chłopiec nie ma kłopotów ani nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Wróci za chwilę.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram - powiedział Albus, wciąż starając się odgiąć palce potężnego czarodzieja.

\- Idziesz ze mną - powtórzył Młot. - Pan Waddlesworth chce cię widzieć. Nie masz żadnych kłopotów. Możemy to też rozwiązać inaczej. - stwierdził, rzucając chłodne spojrzenie Mirze i Rose, najsłabszym ogniwom w grupie...

Albus odwrócił za nim głowę. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że mężczyzna blefuje - nikt normalny nie zaatakowałby dziecka bez powodu. A potem przypomniał sobie, że widział Młota a akcji na zamieszkach i że jest on członkiem ZB. Jest człowiekiem od brudnej roboty... I zapewne nie obchodziło go, kto na tym ucierpi…

\- No dobra, dobra! - powiedział szybko Ślizgon. - Pójdę, tylko nie rań nikogo...

\- Al! - krzyknęło kilka osób za nim. Milczeli tylko Eckley i Hornsbrook.

\- Nic mi nie będzie - powiedział tylko po to, by ich wesprzeć. Czuł się naprawdę przerażony. - Zaraz wracam... prawda? - zapytał Młota.

Mężczyzna skinął ostro głową.

\- Al, nie! - krzyknęła Mirra.

\- Idę po nauczyciela... - zaczął Scorpius.

\- Zaraz się gościem zajmę - ryknął Morrison.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Albus. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek został ranny. Już raz widział siłę Młota. - Pójdę tylko na mały spacer. Wszystko będzie w porządku….

Zerknął po raz kolejny na potężnego czarodzieja i pokiwał mu głową. Młot nieco poluzował uchwyt, choć go nie puścił. Niemal zaczął go ciągnąć w drugą stronę, w tłum ludzi, którzy zachowywali się jakby byli całkowicie nieświadomi całej sytuacji.

\- Czego chce ode mnie Waddlesworth? - zapytał ze strachem po około pięciu minutach regularnego marszu.

\- Porozmawiać.

\- Potrafię chodzić samemu - powiedział Albus, próbując zabrzmieć pewnie i dotykając grubych palców zaciśniętych mocno na jego kołnierzyku.

\- Wolę cię prowadzić - odparł nieprzyjemnie czarodziej. – Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

Chłopiec przełknął ślinę i uświadomił sobie, że nie wie gdzie właściwie jest. Nie potrafił się w żaden sposób określić. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna ciągnął go jakimś skrótem, który wyglądał całkiem ponuro. Sapnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że kierują się do miejsca, w którym ostatnio spotkał się z Fango Wilde'em...

\- Gdzie… gdzie jesteśmy? - wydukał.

\- Na obrzeżach Hogsmeade - odpowiedział Młot. – Nazywa się Hogpenn. Nie jest takie złe, jak się wydaje być – dodał, gdy mijali brudnego, sponiewieranego mężczyznę, siedzącego na ziemi i liczącego kapsle, zupełnie jakby były prawdziwymi monetami.

Maszerowali jeszcze około pięciu minut i zatrzymali się dopiero pod małym sklepem, którego nazwa głosiła „Markowy Sprzęt do Quidditcha".

\- Co? „Markowy Sprzęt do Quidditcha"? – zapytał. – Jeden taki jest też na Pokątnej.

\- Zgadza się – odpowiedział Młot. – Jest ich całkiem dużo. Ten jest jednak zamknięty od jakiegoś czasu.

Och, to z pewnością. Drzwi sklepu wyglądały w porządku ale okna były zabite deskami. Farba, która kiedyś z pewnością była porządna, teraz odpryskiwała i utraciła cały swój blask. Część ściany była też odłupana.

\- No to… skoro jest zamknięty... to chyba nie możemy wejść - powiedział niepewnie.

Młot nie odpowiedział. Otworzył drzwi i zmusił Albusa do wejścia do środka, popychając do mocno, tak że prawie się przewrócił.

Chłopiec podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Przypominało przeogromny salon, który wydawał się z piętnaście razy większy niż na zewnątrz. Być może nałożony został na niego ten sam powiększający czar co zazwyczaj na ich rodzinny lub ministerialny samochód. Ściany sklepu pokryte były majestatycznie wyglądającymi obrazami a na podłodze był olśniewający dywan w kolorze krwistej czerwieni ze złotymi zdobieniami. W środku ułożone były fantazyjnie fotele i kilka kanap. Był też przyjemnie ciepły kominek. Na samym środku sufitu wisiał olśniewający i duży żyrandol, który wydawał się iskrzyć w świetle ognia. Albus mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy cichą muzykę klasyczną, choć w pobliżu nie było żadnego sprzętu muzycznego.

Wszystkie fotele i kanapy były zajęte. Siedzieli w nich mężczyźni i kobiety w różnym wieku i o różnych kolorach skóry. Niektórzy rozmawiali ze sobą, inni popijali wino, a jeszcze inni czytali książki w miękkiej oprawie. Wszyscy byli ubrani w identyczne czarne szaty z małym srebrnym emblematem, którego Albus nie był w stanie rozpoznać. Niewiele osób zauważyło ich przybycie. Ci, którzy to zrobili, wrócili do swoich wcześniejszych zajęć bez większego zaciekawienia.

Ślizgona olśniło. To była siedziba główna Zbawienia Różdżek! Ci ludzie byli Renegatami ale nie byle jakimi! Byli oficjalnymi członkami! Tą bardziej zorganizowaną grupą! Szybko rozejrzał się po twarzach zgromadzonych tu czarodziejów oaz czarownic i zobaczył, że pewien mężczyzna z białą brodą wygląda dość znajomo. Co dziwne, przypominał mu odrobinę Donovana Hornsbrooka...

Młot szturchnął go i poprowadził przez cały pokój. Nikt im nie przeszkodził ani nie zaszedł drogi. Czytający książki ludzie nawet na nich nie podnieśli wzroku, chociaż jeden z nich przykurczył swoje nogi, żeby mogli swobodnie przejść. Wychodząc ze wspaniałego salonu, Albus znalazł się małym pomieszczeniu przypominającym klatką schodową.

\- Jak duże jest to miejsce? – zapytał.

\- Większe, niż ci się wydaje - odpowiedział mu zimno Młot, prowadząc go teraz po jakichś schodach w górę. Szli jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zatrzymali się przy długim, białym korytarzu, na widok którego Albusa aż przeszły dreszcze. Podłoga wyłożona była dokładnie takim samym dywanem jak na dole, ciągnącym się przez całą jego długość. Wyglądał niemal tak jak ten w Departamencie Tajemnic, z pominięciem dekoracyjnego dywanu. Na samym jego końcu znajdowały się poobijane drewniane drzwi. Oni jednak zatrzymali się przed jakimiś czerwonymi po lewej stronie. Niczym się nie różniły od pozostałych bocznych.

Młot otworzył je i wepchnął Albusa do środka. Znowu znaleźli się w ładnie urządzonym pokoju z czerwonym dywanem i portretami na ścianach. Rozmiarowo, był jednak o wiele mniejszy niż tamten salon.

Biuro. A w nim, siedzący za dużym biurkiem, Warren Waddlesworth.

\- Panie Potter! - powiedział gładko mężczyzna, podnosząc wzrok zza biurka, na którym znajdował się znaczny stos papierów. - Cieszę się, że zdecydował się pan do mnie dołączyć! Zydrunasie, zostaw proszę chłopca, przecież nie ucieknie!

Młot puścił go od razu ale nie ruszył się ani o krok. Wciąż stał w jednym miejscu. Waddlesworth uśmiechnął się nich obu i Albus mógł się mu uważniej przyjrzeć. Jego długie, rude włosy były proste niczym struna i spadały mu luzem na ramiona. Mężczyzna nie miał na sobie tych samych szat co ludzie na dole a czarny, elegancki garnitur z czerwonym krawatem, pasującym do koloru jego włosów. Waddlesworth splótł dłonie i pochylił się do przodu.

\- Zydrunasie, dziękuję ci bardzo i nie mogę wyrazić odpowiednio mojej wdzięczności ale chciałbym zamienić kilka słów na osobności z panem Potterem, więc jakbyś mógł chwilkę poczekać na zewnątrz...

Młot pochylił służalczo głowę, po czym wyszedł bez słowa sprzeciwu. Albus rozejrzał się po pokoju i zobaczył, że po drugiej stronie biurka jest krzesło. Czy powinien zająć to miejsce? Co on tu w ogóle robił?

\- Usiądź, proszę - powiedział uprzejmie Waddlesworth, wskazując na ten właśnie fotel. Albus usiadł i musiał stwierdzić, że był bardzo wygodny. Czarodziej uśmiechał się do niego przez moment, po czym zapytał. - Może kieliszek wina?

Waddlesworth pstrykając palcami i drzwi po jego prawej stronie (których Al na początku nie zauważył) otworzyły się. Wszedł przez nie mężczyzna o grubych wąsach i czarnych włosach z dwoma kieliszkami i butelką wina na tacy. Lokaj stanął nieruchomo, podczas gdy Waddlesworth wziął do ręki szkło.

\- Ehm. Nie jestem jeszcze wystarczająco dorosły, żeby pić - powiedział Albus, patrząc niespokojnym wzrokiem na lokaja.

Waddlesworth zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Nie bądź głupi. Jesteś wystarczająco dorosły, żeby napić się chociaż jeden kieliszek!

Och, co za perswazyjny ton głosu. Chłopiec poczuł nagłą pokusę, by przyznać mężczyźnie rację i sięgnąć po szkło, chociażby po to, żeby skosztować jak smakuje ten trunek.

\- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedział koniec końców.

Uśmiech na twarzy przywódcy ZB zamigotał przez moment - Albus ledwie to zauważył. Mężczyzna odłożył swój kieliszek z powrotem na tacę. Najwyraźniej jednak nie będzie pił, jeśli jego gość tego nie chciał. Ponownie pstryknął palcami i lokaj wyszedł bez słowa przez dokładnie te same drzwi, którymi przyszedł.

\- Czy wiesz kim jestem, panie Potter? - zapytał ciepło czarodziej.

\- Tak - odpowiedział szczerze Ślizgon, wciąż nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego tutaj siedzi. - Pan Waddlesworth.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Proszę cię, nie postarzaj mnie tak bardzo! Mów mi po prostu Warren. Naprawdę nie wydaje mi się właściwe, żebyś zwracał się do mnie inaczej, panie Pott… czy mogę ci mówić po imieniu?

\- Hm, tak… - odpowiedział.

\- Fantastycznie - odpowiedział Warren. – Przepraszam cię na moment. Mimo wszystko… - pstryknął palcami i do biura ponownie wszedł lokaj, tym razem z jednym kieliszkiem na tacy. Waddlesworth wziął go do ręki i ponownie pstryknął. Czarnowłosy lokaj skłonił się, po czym odłożył tacę z winem na drewnianym biurku i wyszedł. Warren upił łyk trunku. Gdy odłożył go na stół, kontynuował.

\- Przepyszne – skomentował, cmokając wargami. – Głupio z mojej strony, że odmówiłem sobie za pierwszym razem – wino jest tak wyrafinowanym napojem. Oczywiście, nigdy w nadmiarze! – dodał pospiesznie, wciąż tym samym perswazyjnym tonem. – Nie myśl o mnie źle. Ale tu i tam… po prostu nie mogę się oprzeć dobremu winu.

\- Mhm – mruknął chłopiec. Tylko tyle mógł z siebie wykrzesać.

W międzyczasie, Warren kontynuował.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie znasz, Albu... mogę mówić do ciebie Al? - zapytał.

Albus skinął głową.

\- Fantastycznie - powtórzył mężczyzna. - To, że mnie znasz pozwala nam zaoszczędzić masę czasu. Jestem pewien, że z radością wrócisz do swojej wycieczki. Słyszałem, że ta wioska – Hogsmeade – to naprawdę niesamowity widok na uczniów Hogwartu. W każdym razie zanim odbiegnę od tematu to powiem ci, że też cię znam.

\- Tak…? - zapytał, lekko osuwając się na krześle. Co się tutaj wyprawiało?

\- Zgadza się. Albo raczej, widziałem cię już wcześniej. Nie powinienem twierdzić, że cię znam, bo jest to nieprawda. Obydwaj jesteśmy świadomi pewnych fasad – możemy widzieć pewne rzeczy ale nie rozumiemy ich. A przynajmniej nigdy do końca. Tak więc, spotkałem cię już wcześniej.

\- Kiedy? – zapytał niepewnie Albus.

\- Podczas zamieszek - odpowiedział prosto Warren, sadowiąc się wygodniej na swoim krześle. – Być może nie rozpoznajesz mnie ale byłem wtedy nieco pokryty krwią - powiedział chytrze.

\- Nic o tym nie wiem - stwierdził szybko Albus, szarpiąc swój kołnierzyk. – Nikogo nie widziałem, ani niczego, ani… ja po prostu...

\- Uspokój się, Al - zaśmiał się głośno Warren. - Nie masz żadnych kłopotów. Dlaczego tak bardzo się boisz? Czyżby Zydrunas cię przestraszył? Uderzył cię? - dodał, skupiając się całkowicie na chłopcu.

\- Nie - odpowiedział szybko.

\- Gdyby jednak to zrobił, to zapewniam cię, że wyciągnąłbym odpowiednie konsekwencje...

\- Nie! Nic mi nie zrobił, naprawdę! - odpowiedział Albus bardziej stanowczym tonem. - Po prostu... to nieważne. Nie jestem przestraszony.

Warren przez chwilę uważnie mu się przyglądał.

\- Tak jak już mówiłem, widziałem cię podczas zamieszek. Czołgałeś się po ziemi. Czegoś szukałeś?

\- Młodszej siostry - odpowiedział automatycznie. - Została w to wmieszana.

\- Och. Czy nic jej nie jest? - zapytał mężczyzna.

Albus pomyślał, że zdecydowanie brzmi jakby był zmartwiony. Całkiem ciekawy zabieg.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział po chwili.

\- Fantastycznie. Zamieszki są paskudne. I dlatego też podziwiam twoją odwagę. Słyszałem, że to dość powszechna cecha Gryfonów - stwierdził z uśmiechem czarodziej.

\- Jestem w Slytherinie - odpowiedział Al, czując jak czerwienieje mu twarz.

Uśmiech Warrena poszerzył się.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał, biorąc kolejny łyk wina. – W młodości nie chodziłem do Hogwartu. Gdybym jednak miał taką przyjemność, Slytherin zdecydowanie byłby moim ulubionym Domem. Znałem jednak wielu, wielu Ślizgonów i mogę ci szczerze powiedzieć, że wyróżniała się u nich wszystkich jedna znacząca umiejętność – och, żadne knowanie czy manipulacje, jak zapewne myślisz – a umiejętność szerszego spojrzenia na otaczający ich świat. Ślizgoni potrafią dostrzegać różne wydarzenia, rzeczy i osoby z różnych perspektyw. Potrafią odsunąć się na moment, zrobić krok w tył i przemyśleć wszystko na spokojnie. Odwaga i inteligencja z pewnością są wspaniałymi cechami ale nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żeby były lepsze niż właśnie ta perspektywiczność, umiejętność dobrego rozeznania i zrozumienia sytuacji. Niektórzy nazywają to apatią a to tylko i wyłącznie zdrowa logika. Rozumiesz o czym mówię?

\- Hm…

\- Pozwól mi wytłumaczyć - powiedział Warren, biorąc kolejny szybki łyk wina. - W każdej sytuacji można przyjąć wiele perspektyw. Np. widząc – och, dajmy na to - zamieszki, jeden może pomyśleć, że społeczeństwo wykazuje oznaki recesji, zaś drugi pomyśli, że to oznaka poprawy, rozwoju społeczeństwa... Slytherin - z tego co wiem - widzi zawsze dwie strony medalu. Wiem, że ślizgońskimi kolorami są zielony i srebrny, lecz ja zawsze postrzegałam je jako bardziej... szarawe. Czy kiedykolwiek czułeś się właśnie w ten sposób? Czułeś się „szary"? Czy widziałeś coś kiedyś z różnych perspektyw, Al? Jedna wydaje się być okropna i przerażająca i czujesz się winnym, widząc to. Ta druga zaś – ta, której inni nie dostrzegają – wydaje się nieść za sobą o wiele bardziej dobroczynne przesłanie. Postrzegałeś w ten sposób kiedyś jakąś sytuację?

Albus skurczył się lekko na swoim krześle. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym pytaniu. Starał się jedynie wywnioskować co tutaj właściwie robi. Po chwili jednak mimowolnie skupił się na słowach Waddleswortha – były mimo wszystko całkiem interesujące. Przecież przed chwilą sabotował przyszły związek kuzynki dla poprawy pozycji jego przyjaciela... Dwie strony medalu, dwie perspektywy…

\- Tak - odpowiedział w końcu. – Tak.

Warren uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Tak myślałem - stwierdził. - Niektórzy mogliby też powiedzieć, że tą umiejętność posiadają nawet członkowie mojej własnej grupy - Zbawienia Różdżek.

\- Ehm, nie sądzę… - odpowiedział szybko, nieco zdziwiony własną zuchwałością. I był też odrobinę zadowolony ze swojej reakcji. Spodziewał się, że rudowłosy czarodziej zmarszczy brwi lub zrobi coś okazującego jego niezadowolenie, lecz pomylił się. Waddlesworth zwyczajnie nadal się uśmiechał.

\- Nie lubisz Zbawienia Różdżek, Al? - zapytał. - Nie zgadzasz się z nami?

\- Nie - odpowiedział wyraźnie chłopiec.

\- Dlaczego?

Albus uniósł brwi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że siedzi tu teraz, dyskutując o tym co czuje do jakiejś podejrzanej grupy. I to jeszcze z jej przywódcą! Czy przed momentem jeszcze nie był w Miodowym Królestwie razem z Mirrą?

\- Ponieważ... ponieważ łamiecie prawo. - odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Och - powiedział Warren, wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Rzeczywiście. Niektóre z naszych działań mogą się odbywać na granicach prawa. Rozumiem, że odnosisz się do Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, morderstw oraz tortur?

Albus skinął głową i poczuł, że włosy mu się jeżą na ciele na myśl o czterech ostatnich słowach dorosłego czarodzieja.

\- To niesłychanie ciekawe, Al - kontynuował Warren. – Bo widzisz, one dopiero teraz wydają się być takie niemoralne i absolutnie zakazane. Teraz nie wolno ich używać od tak sobie, wedle kaprysu… Ale czy wiesz, że podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem, Aurorzy mieli pozwolenie na używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych?

Chłopiec patrzył się tępo na Waddleswortha. Nie wiedział tego. Ale czy to miało znaczenie? Warren spojrzał na niego uważniej i po chwili milczenia, kontynuował.

\- Aurorzy - tacy jak twój ojciec, do całkiem niedawna - mogli zabijać i torturować. Czy łamali prawo, Al?

Ślizgon zawahał się. To było naprawdę dobre pytanie.

\- Nie - odpowiedział w końcu. - Dostali zezwolenie od samego Ministra Magii.

\- Więc jeśli Minister wyrazi zezwolenie i mojej grupie to będzie znaczyło, że to w porządku? Że ZB będzie mogło zabijać i torturować? Jeśli Minister zgodzi się na zabijanie niewinnych dzieci, nie będzie to sprzeczne z prawem? Prawem ustanowionym przez jedną osobę? Przez jeden rząd? - zapytał, na co Albus milczał. - Wierzę, Al, że jedyną osobą mogącą dobrze ocenić co jest dobre a co nie, co legalne a co nie, co moralne a co niemoralne, jest każdy z nas z osobna... Kiedy Aurorzy zabijają, to nie jest niezgodne z obowiązującym prawem. A kiedy my to robimy… to jest sprzeczne? Powiedz mi, Al: czy prawo naprawdę jest prawem, gdy nie wszyscy musimy go przestrzegać?

\- Ja… nie wiem - odpowiedział szczerze, żałując że nie może teraz o tym nie myśleć.

\- Powiem ci prawdę, Al - powiedział cicho Warren. - Spójrz mi w oczy.

Albus zrobił, jak mu kazano - spojrzał w te niebieskie oczy, po czym szybko spuścił wzrok na biurko mężczyzny.

\- No patrz! Szukaj odpowiedzi! - niemal krzyknął Warren, na co chłopiec podskoczył w miejscu i podniósł z powrotem głowę. Tym razem zachował ich kontakt wzrokowy. - Chcę, żebyś mi patrzył w oczy, Al. Wiesz, że mówię ci prawdę. Nigdy nie kłamię, gdy patrzę drugiemu człowiekowi prosto w oczy. Nawet bym się nie ośmielił. Oczy są przecież zwierciadłem duszy.

_Hm… Twój wygląd. Złote oczy? Tylko tęczówka czy całe oko?_

\- Patrzysz? - dopytywał się Waddlesworth.

\- Tak - odpowiedział cicho, ze spojrzeniem wbitym w mężczyznę.

\- Mówię ci prawdę, Albusie. Nie lubię krzywdzić ludzi i nie lubię, gdy zostają ranni ale toczymy obecnie wojnę. I stąd też nasza nazwa. A – jak sam doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę - podczas wojny ludzie zostają ranni. Niektórzy mogą się cofnąć wstecz i odwrócić wzrok ale ja nie jestem tego typu człowiekiem. Nie potrafię. Jeśli ktoś ma zostać ranny, to nie chcę, by byli to niewinni. Chcę, żeby byli to ci, którzy tą krzywdę rozprzestrzeniają. Wojna nigdy nie jest cudowna, Albusie. Przysięgam ci na wszystko, co jest mi drogie, że nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę walki. Nienawidzę artykułów w gazetach i nienawidzę plotek. Nie znoszę też, gdy jeden z moich ludzi jest bliski zabicia kogoś… kogoś, kto wcześniej miał zamiar zabić dzieci takie jak ty. Dzieci takie jak twoją młodszą siostrzyczkę, którą próbowałeś samodzielnie ratować. Ale to wszystko się musi skończyć. Ofiary są konieczne – ktoś musi zostać zraniony. Muszę znaleźć Reginalda Aresa, Albusie. Robię to wszystko, bo jestem absolutnie przekonany, że mogę zakończyć tą wojnę na tak wczesnym, początkowym jej etapie. Zrobię to.

\- A co z innymi ludźmi? - zapytał Ślizgon. – Słyszałem… słyszałem, że znalazłeś też innych. W.O. czy jakoś tak…

Warren kiwnął głową i Albus w końcu odwrócił wzrok. Obydwaj przestali na siebie patrzeć.

\- Czy wiesz czym są szachy, Al?

\- Mam czternaście lat - powiedział sucho, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy za odpowiedź.

Warren roześmiał się.

\- Powinienem bardziej doprecyzować swoje pytanie - czy potrafisz grać w szachy?

\- Tak.

\- Pozwól więc zadać mi kolejne pytanie: która figura jest najbardziej niebezpieczna na szachownicy?

\- Królowa - odpowiedział, na co Warren spojrzał na niego surowo.

\- Nie zgadzam się z tobą, Al. Myślę, że jest to pionek.

\- Pionek?

\- Tak, Albusie – potwierdził Waddlesworth, biorąc łyk wina ze swojego niemal pustego kieliszka. - Bo widzisz, to pionek jest najbardziej nieprzewidywalny. To jedyna figura, którą tak naprawdę można zbić przeciwnikowi a potem używać jako własnej. Pionek porusza się tak, jak chce tego gracz prowadzący daną partię. Gdy nie będziesz zwracał odpowiedniej uwagi na pionka, możesz nie dostrzec w nim skrywanego potencjału. To z kolei uniemożliwi ci dobry ruch. Co więcej, pionek może stać się królową, jeśli dobrze się go przypilnuje. Różnica między zwykłą królową a pionkiem, który się nią stał jest taka, że pionek przechodzi swoją metamorfozę na wrogim terytorium. I czeka gotowy do uderzenia w odpowiednim momencie. To przyczajony zabójca. Dobrze wiesz, Al – królowa jest gotowa do ataku od początku każdej partii i każdy gracz doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. A pionki… pionki pojawiają się znikąd… Rozumiesz?

\- Hm…

\- To ludzie, Al. Oni są pionkami a my chcemy króla... Musimy więc wyeliminować pionki, zanim te przyniosą jeszcze więcej szkody. Musimy uważać na nie, musimy je powstrzymać... Ta analogia może być dla ciebie trudna – rozumiem to. Wciąż jesteś taki młody…

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył Albus. – Rozumiem. Po prostu… sam nie wiem…

\- Nie ma nic złego w niezgadzaniu się z nami, Al. Jak mógłbym cię za to winić? Dorastałeś w świecie ukształtowanym przez Ministerstwo, w którym twój własny ojciec - którego bardzo szanuję - był najbardziej znanym Aurorem przez całe dwie dekady. Nie chcę, byś wybierał strony, Al - moją lub swojego ojca. Nie. Ty sam w końcu będziesz wiedział, po której stronie staniesz. Jedyna na czym mi teraz zależy, to na tym żebyś zobaczył tę sprawę z różnych perspektyw, ponieważ naprawdę nie znoszę sytuacji, w których ludzie łypią złym okiem na ZB, będąc niedoinformowanymi.

\- Więc... więc to dlatego chciałeś porozmawiać ze mną? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Och, nie, nie! - powiedział Warren, śmiejąc się tak głośno, że na moment stracił swój perswazyjny ton. – Wybacz mi, zagalopowałem się z moimi rozważaniami... Odszedłem od głównego tematu… Przepraszam cię, poprosiłem Zydrunasa, żeby cię tutaj przyprowadził – och, i za to też przepraszam – ponieważ chciałem zadać ci pytanie. Czy to w porządku, Al?

\- Jasne, pytaj - powiedział nieco zdezorientowany. Co jeszcze Waddlesworth miał do powiedzenia?

\- Czy jest w tobie coś... wyjątkowego?

\- Co? Nie rozumiem - powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem Albus.

\- Coś co uważasz za szczególnie… interesującego? Coś… niezwykłego?

\- Nie - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami, będąc szczerym. - Przepraszam. - dodał, nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego tak właściwie go przeprasza.

Warren uśmiechnął się.

\- Skromność - skomentował. – Uwielbiam ją. Moim zdaniem to właśnie najbardziej wyjątkowa ze wszystkich możliwych cech ludzkiego charakteru. Bo widzisz, Al – osoba skromna nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jaka jest. Osoba odważna może poznać swoją odwagę, osoba sprytna, wie że jest sprytna ale osoba skromna nigdy nie zrozumie, że tak naprawdę jest skromna. I o to właśnie chodzi, rozumiesz? W tym cały sęk. Każda skromna osoba, mówiąca ci, że jesteś skromny, wcale taka nie jest. Tak szczerze, to zazdroszczę ci tej cechy – ja nie jestem taki. Mimo to, czuję, że jest w tobie coś wyjątkowego. Być może jest to coś, czego do końca nie pojmujesz. Wiesz, co to jest? Możesz to jakoś opisać?

Albus pokręcił głową. O czym mówił ten facet?

\- Przepraszam - powiedział. - Nic o tym nie wiem.

Po raz pierwszy w ciągu całej tej dziwacznej rozmowy, Warren zmarszczył brwi.

\- Fantastycznie - powiedział. - Możesz już iść, jeśli tylko tego chcesz. Jestem pewien, że przyjaciele bardzo się o ciebie martwią. Chcę jednak, żebyś coś sobie zapamiętał, Al. W każdej chwili będziesz tutaj mile widziany. Chciałbym, żebyś dokładniej się nam przyjrzał i zobaczył sobie co konkretnie robimy i dlaczego, dobrze? Co powiesz na małe spotkanie podczas twojej kolejnej wizyty w Hogsmeade?

\- Hm, no dobrze - odpowiedział niepewnie. Mimo wszystko Albus musiał przyznać, że ta rozmowa była dość pouczająca.

\- Potrzebujesz eskorty? - zapytał Warren. – Bardzo chętnie zawołam Zydrunasa...

\- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedział szybko, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na ponowne bycie popychadłem. - W porządku, naprawdę.

\- Jesteś pewien? Jesteśmy na przedmieściach wioski i łatwo się tutaj zgubić, Al...

\- Nic mi nie będzie - powtórzył. – Tak czy inaczej, dzięki wielkie.

Warren uśmiechnął się do niego i odprowadził o aż do samych drzwi. Albus wyszedł. Korytarz przed nim był pusty.

Nagle poczuł się niesamowicie oszołomiony. To było to? Tylko o to chodziło? Dlatego Warren Waddlesworth chciał go zobaczyć? Żeby wybadać czy nie ma w nim przypadkiem czegoś wyjątkowego?

Dość dziwne.

Z drugiej strony, cały ten dzień był jakiś dziwaczny. Myślał nad tym idąc korytarzem, tak jak wcześniej tutaj przyszedł. Powrót do zamku będzie istnym błogosławieństwem. Podróż do Hogsmeade była żmudna i okazała się bardziej problematyczna, niż początkowo przypuszczał...

W momencie jakieś drzwi otworzyły się i poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go mocno za kołnierz. Próbował walczyć ale przeciwnik był silniejszy. Został brutalnie wciągnięty do jakiegoś ciemnego pokoju. Próbował odeprzeć mocną rękę i jednocześnie sięgnąć po różdżkę...

I wtedy rozbłysło czerwone światło a jego różdżka znalazła się poza jego zasięgiem. Światła zamigotały i Albus zrozumiał, że przeciwnik go rozbroił. Zamrugał i zdębiał.

\- _Profesorze Fairhart!_ \- sapnął, patrząc wprost na znajomą twarz. To zdecydowanie była największa niespodzianka dzisiejszego dnia. Przed nim rzeczywiście stał były jego nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią, choć wyglądał nieco inaczej niż chłopiec go zapamiętał. Prawa strona jego twarzy wciąż była niewiarygodnie oszpecona a włosy wciąż kruczoczarne. Co dziwne - mężczyzna miał na sobie nieprzemakalny płaszcz.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Albusie? - zapytał go agresywnie. Ślizgon nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego tonu jego głosu i był nim naprawdę zdziwiony.

\- Co ty... - zaczął i zatrzymał się w połowie zdania. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że czarodziej miał na sobie czarne szaty z tą specyficznym srebrnym znaczkiem. Emblemat przedstawiał coś przypominającego dwa skrzyżowane miecze, zastąpione dwoma różdżkami. - Jesteś członkiem ZB! - krzyknął, czując rozchodzące się po ciele odrętwienie. A potem spłynęło na niego zrozumienie. Czwarta osoba na zdjęciu Blackwood... Zakapturzona postać...

\- Mniej więcej - odpowiedział Fairhart, oddając mu różdżkę. Wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego. - Ciężko to wytłumaczyć. Skomplikowana sprawa. Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Przecież pisałem ci, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie!

\- Co mi pisa…? Czekaj, to ty wysłałeś tę notkę...?

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Albusie - powiedział Fairhart, brzmiąc teraz na spanikowanego. - Powinieneś był posłuchać mojego listu. Jesteś w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie i musisz natychmiast wyjść... i nigdy tutaj nie wracać, rozumiesz?

\- Nie - powiedział. – No właśnie rozmawiałem sobie z Warrenem...

\- _Z Warrenem…?_

\- Wszystko okej - powiedział szybko Albus. - Nic mi nie jest, chciał tylko ze mną porozmawiać... A może i wrócę tu – dodał wyzywająco.

\- Co? Ci ludzie są niebezpieczni!

\- No nie do końca – odpowiedział. – To znaczy, dla innych. W niektórych sprawach serio mają trochę racji. A tak w ogóle to skoro są tacy źli, to dlaczego tutaj jesteś? - zapytał wyzywająco.

Fairhart gapił się na niego.

\- To nie jest ważne, Albusie. Jestem tutaj, bo muszę. Nie znasz dobrze Zbawienia Różdżek. Ci ludzie są bardzo niebezpieczni, nawet dla ciebie. Łamią prawo i...

\- Czy aby na pewno...? - zaczął. – To znaczy, jeśli i tak nie wszyscy za nimi podążają…

\- Och, Merlinie! - Fairhart przyłożył sobie rękę do twarzy. - Już cię przekabacił! – mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. - Musisz mnie bardzo uważnie wysłuchać, Albusie. - powiedział mężczyzna, kucając i kładąc mu dłonie na ramiona. Był teraz na wysokości jego oczu. Stali twarzą w twarz. Albus spojrzał w prawo i dostrzegł na palcu czarodzieja srebrny lśniący pierścień. Uświadomił sobie, że jest na nim jakiś napis. Chyba... - Ci ludzie mówią samymi pół-prawdami. Mają ukryte motywy. Nie wolno ci tutaj nigdy więcej wracać. Nigdy!

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył, zaskakując sam siebie. Darzył Fairharta wielkim szacunkiem ale miał już tego dosyć. Nie chciał już robić tego, co mu kazano. Czy przed momentem nie dyskutował o tym z Warrenem? O tym, że tylko on wiedział, gdzie jest jego miejsce? - Mogę sam podejmować własne decyzje...

Fairhart westchnął ciężko i wstał. Potem rozejrzał się po pokoju, mrucząc do siebie pod nosem.

\- Jak mogę ci to pokazać... – szeptał.

Albus też rozejrzał się po pokoju i zobaczył, że ten wygląda niemal identycznie jak dawne biuro byłego nauczyciela. Znajdowało się tutaj małe łóżko, mały okrągły stolik i nawet półka, na której stała tamta myślodsiewnia…

Nagłe pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że obaj podskoczyli.

\- Nie odzywaj się - syknął cicho czarodziej. - Co? - krzyknął przez drzwi.

\- Sancticus! Warren chce cię widzieć! - krzyknął głośno głos, którego właściciela Albus już zdążył poznać.

\- Będę za kilka minut!

\- Warren chce cię zobaczyć teraz! - krzyknął Młot.

\- Powiedziałem, że za kilka minut! - odkrzyknął Fairhart.

\- Nie każ mi rozbijać tych drzwi! - ryknął Młot.

\- Nie każ mi rozbijać tych drzwi! - przedrzeźniał go złośliwie Auror.

Po tej kwestii nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy, po czym dało się słyszeć odgłos oddających się kroków. Fairhart podszedł zamyślony do półki i pogrzebał w rzeczach znajdujących się na niej. Wyjął małą szklanką fiolkę.

\- Weź - powiedział, podając ją Albusowi. Fiolka zawierała wspomnienie. - Znajdź myślodsiewnię i obejrzyj. Może wtedy… może wtedy zrozumiesz...

\- Co? Co tu się wyprawia? - zapytał Ślizgon. – Co to za wspomnienie? Co tutaj tak naprawdę robisz? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

\- Idź już! Postaraj się, żeby cię nie zobaczyli! Nie mów nikomu, że się widzieliśmy. I nikomu innemu nie pokazuj tego wspomnienia. No idź! - powiedział po raz ostatni mężczyzna i wypchnął go za drzwi. Potem zatrzasnął je tuż przed jego twarzą.

\- Hej! – krzyknął chłopiec a jego głos poniósł się echem po pustym korytarzu. Uderzył w drzwi. – Otwórz mi! – krzyknął ponownie ale odpowiedziała mu już tylko cisza. – No otwórz! – zawołał, uderzając w nie jeszcze kilka razy ale bez rezultatu.

Albus zaklął pod nosem i schował fiolkę w swoje szaty. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął kierować się ku wyjściu. Gdy opuścił podejrzany sklep, długo jeszcze wędrował po Hogsmeade szukając swoich przyjaciół. Nie wiedział, że w tym czasie miała miejsce jeszcze jedna, niezwykle ważna rozmowa.

Waddlesworth wciąż siedział w swoim biurze a na jego twarzy nie było widać śladu uśmiechu. Nie wypił też już ani kropli wina. Zydrunas stał obok niego ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. Fairhart stał w kącie, niedbale oparty o ścianę.

\- Myślisz, że kłamał? - zapytał Młot Warrena.

\- Nie mogę być tego pewien w stu procentach - odpowiedział Waddlesworth. - Jeśli nasz kontakt u Aresa jest sprawdzony, to potrzebuje on tego chłopca. Jeśli nasz kontakt w szkole jest sprawdzony, to chłopiec wie o swojej dziwnej mocy ale nie wiadomo czy nawiązał już połączenie.

\- Co z nim zrobimy? - zapytał Zydrunas.

Waddlesworth zwrócił się do Fairharta.

\- Zbadaj to, Sancticusie. Miej oko na tego chłopca. Dowiedz się, dlaczego Ares tak bardzo go potrzebuje. A jeśli potrzebuje go żywego... to zabij go zanim Ares zdoła do niego dotrzeć.

Fairhart wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową.

\- A myślałem, że nie zabijamy niewinnych dzieci - zaszydził Młot z paskudnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Szachy, Zydrunasie... - odpowiedział Waddlesworth. - Czasami trzeba poświęcić parę pionków...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Zwis Leniwca** – z ang. Sloth Grip Rolls – manewr, polegający na zawiśnięciu na miotle do góry nogami, trzymając się jej rękami i stopami, w celu uniknięcia uderzenia tłuczkiem. Harry zastosował tą taktykę w piątym tomie (tylko w książce)
> 
> ** **Kwach** – z ang. Acid Pop – słodycze przypominające wyglądem mugolskie lizaki. Są bardzo kwaśne. Urazy przez nie spowodowane można łatwo wyleczyć – nie ma też po nich żadnych powikłań. Są sprzedawane pomimo małego niebezpieczeństwa urazu języka
> 
> *** **Kołkogonek** – z ang. Nogtail - demon spotykany w rolniczych rejonach Europy, Rosji i Ameryki. Przypomina karłowatą świnię o długich nogach, serdelkowatych ogonach i wąskich, czarnych oczach. Kołkogonek wkrada się do chlewu i ssie zwyczajną maciorę razem z jej prawdziwymi młodymi. Im dłużej będzie przebywał w zagrodzie i im większy urośnie, tym dłużej gospodarza będzie dręczyła zła passa. Kołkogonek jest wyjątkowo szybki i trudny do schwytania, ale jeśli zostanie przepędzony za granice gospodarstwa przez całkowicie białego psa lub kota, nigdy już do niego nie powróci. Zwierzę miało swój debiut w książce „Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa" – opowiadał o nim Cormac McLaggen na spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka. Kołkogonek pojawił się też w „Fantastycznych Zwierzętach…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notka wstępna:** dlaczego nikt mnie nie uświadomił, że zamiast ZR (Zbawienie Różdżek) cały czas pisałam ZB? : P Wyłapałam to dopiero teraz! Nie będę tego jednak poprawiać, bo używałam tego skrótu naprawdę często. Proszę, jak widzicie jakieś błędy, dawajcie mi znać. Nie gryzę : D

# Rozdział 11

## Zemsta Blackwood

Albus następne dni spędził na roztrząsaniu rewelacji wizyty w Hogsmeade. Na zewnątrz wzmógł się wiatr i potrafił nawet smagnąć ostro w twarz, gdy nie przyjęło się pewnej, twardej postawy. Ogólnie panujący chłód zmuszał wszystkich do siedzenia w Pokojach Wspólnych. Zamiast więc spacerować po zamku i jego okolicach, rozpamiętując rozmowy tamtego pamiętnego dnia, Al ślęczał nad zadaniem domowym i pozwalał, żeby jego myśli jedynie błądziły wokół tego tematu.

Co stało się z Warrenem Waddlesworthem? Co sprawiło, że ten człowiek - bardzo niebezpieczny, w gruncie rzeczy, człowiek - się nim tak zainteresował? Tym czymś specjalnym w nim, tak właściwie.

\- Myślisz, że ma to związek z tym artykułem w gazecie? - zapytał Morrison. Wszyscy siedzieli rozleniwieni w Pokoju Wspólnym. Morrison był rozwalony na kanapie zaś Scorpius i Albus grali obok niego w szachy - blondyn jeszcze nigdy go nie pokonał w żadnej rozgrywce.

\- Jak artykuł mógł mieć z tym cokolwiek wspólnego? - zapytał Albus, zbijając wieżę Malfoya.

\- Cholera, nawet tego nie zauważyłem… - mruknął Scorpius.

\- No nie wiem – powiedział Morrison, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale to trochę dziwne, prawda? Tego samego dnia co pokazuje się artykuł, Fairhart wysyła ci list z ostrzeżeniem, w którym zakazuje ci wycieczki do Hogsmeade…

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

No właśnie. Fairhart był kolejną elementem tej całej tajemnicy. Jakim cudem był członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek? Czy nie był Aurorem? Czy nie powinien był pracować z jego ojcem i szukać Aresa? Oczywiście, Albus nie zapomniał też o szklanej fiolce, którą ten mu dał tamtego dnia i która rzekomo odrzuci go od ZR - fiolce zawierającej tajemnicze wspomnienie, przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie dla jego oczu.

\- Więc jak ci się wydaje - co to jest za wspomnienie? - zapytał Morrison, uśmiechając się, gdy Al nie odpowiedział na poprzednie, zadane przez niego pytanie. Mimo, że nikt miał się o tym nie dowiedzieć, pokazał fiolkę przyjaciołom zaraz po powrocie do zamku. I o dziwo, to właśnie Morrison był najbardziej ciekaw jej zawartości.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem - przyznał Potter. - Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym za bardzo. Tak szczerze to nie jestem pewien czy chcę to zobaczyć. Nie możesz tego zrobić… - dodał, zauważając że blondyn przesuwa swojego pionka.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Moja królowa szachuje cię w ten sposób... - powiedział do Scorpiusa.

\- Cholera - mruknął Malfoy, przyglądając się szachownicy.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz zobaczyć tego wspomnienia? - dopytywał Morrison.

\- Ponieważ nie chce zostać odcięty od Zbawienia Różdżek - powiedział za niego Scorpius, wciąż będąc skupionym na grze. - Prawda, Al?

\- Nie - odpowiedział zdeterminowany.

\- Och, no jak nie? Oto właśnie ci chodzi! Kiedyś powiedziałeś mi nawet, że Waddlesworth zrobił kilka dobrych rzeczy i że myślałeś o powrocie tam!

\- No bo zrobił! - odparował Albus. - Nie chodzi o to, że chcę do nich dołączyć. Nie chcę ani torturować ani zabijać ludzi. Chcę jedynie dowiedzieć się o nich czegoś więcej. Warren powiedział mi, że może mi wyjaśnić kilka spraw.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz go Warrenem? - zapytał Morrison. - Dlaczego nie Waddlesworthem?

Albus zignorował przyjaciela. Zaczął się pocić i powoli zaczynał się czuć zaatakowany.

\- Słuchajcie, po prostu nie chcę tego oglądać. To prywatne wspomnienie Fairharta. A poza tym, nie wiem nawet czy w ogóle będę w stanie je obejrzeć - jedyną dostępną myślodsiewnią jest ta mojego taty...

\- Al, Fairhart chciał, żebyś to zobaczył nie bez powodu - powiedział surowo Scorpius, wpatrując się w niego uważnie. W międzyczasie nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. - Cokolwiek to jest, na pewno ci pomoże.

Albus zignorował także i te słowa. Jak to wszystko się łączyło? Fairhart i Blackwood byli członkami ZR? Co Blackwood tak właściwie tutaj robiła? Dlaczego Fairhart ostrzegał go przed działaniami własnej organizacji...?

\- Hej, Al? - zaczął Morrison. - A nie wydaje ci się, że Fairhart mógłby być, no wiesz, podwójnym agentem czy coś w tym guście?

\- To całkiem sensowne - powiedział Scorpius, wydając odpowiednią komendę swojemu pionkowi i zbijając skoczka Albusa. Potem zmarszczył brwi i kontynuował. – Chodzi mi o to, że na tamtym zdjęciu faktycznie był Fairhart ale zostało one zrobione wiele lat temu... A może kiedy rozwiązali organizację po raz pierwszy, wtedy właśnie zdecydował się zostać Aurorem? A teraz, kiedy wznowili działalność, Fairhart wrócił do nich i zdobywa informacje dla Ministerstwa? Co myślisz o takiej możliwości?

\- Może - odpowiedział Albus, czując jak zaczyna go od tego boleć głowa. - Ale nadal uważam, że Blackwood jest jakoś z nimi połączona. I jakie informacje przekazuje w takim razie Fairhart? Dlaczego Ministerstwo skupia się na tym co kombinuje ZR jak powinni ścigać Aresa?

Żadne z nich nie miał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zamiast wymyślić w miarę satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź, Scorpius uczynił jego pionka swoim.

\- Nie chcesz tego robić! – powiedział mu szybko. – Ten ruch zostawi twoją drugą wieżę niekrytą.

\- To jedyny ruch, jaki mogę wykonać! – zezłościł się przyjaciel. – Jak tego nie zrobię, twój pionek zaatakuje i stanie się królową!

Albus przyjrzał się uważniej szachownicy. Faktycznie, jeden z jego pionków był bardzo blisko pola Scorpiusa. Był o krok od zostania królową...

\- Nie chcę już w to grać – zakomunikował zgorzkniale, odsuwając od siebie planszę.

\- Co? Znaczy, że przegrywasz? – zapytał Malfoy. – A ja… wygrywam?

Albus skinął głową.

\- Idę do łóżka – powiedział głośniej.

Dni mijały coraz szybciej. Zapewne przyczyniło się do tego rozmyślanie nad wydarzeniami z Hogsmeade. Zajęcia kończyły się szybciej niż zwykle, kolacja mijała błyskawicznie i zanim chłopiec orientował się, znowu leżał w łóżku. Nieważne jaka była pora dnia i godzina, wyglądało na to, że zawsze ma się nad czym pomartwić.

Rose też nie wyglądała na najszczęśliwszą. W klasie była cichsza i po korytarzach krążyła zrozpaczona. Dzielnie próbowała tego jednak po sobie nie pokazywać, ilekroć ją zaczepił. Lance nie szwędał się za nią ani nie szukał jej po zamku. Ewidentnie jej unikał. To z kolei przekonało Albusa do dwóch istotnych faktów – ich randka okazała się być katastrofą, a on był najokropniejszą osobą na świecie.

\- Próbowałeś tylko pomóc przyjacielowi - powiedział mu pewnego dnia Morrison, gdy wychodzili z Historii Magii. - Tylko tyle...

Scorpius też wydawał się nieco smutny. Dalszą częścią planu jego diabolicznego planu było pocieszenie Rose ale blondyn raczej milczał i trzymał się raczej na dystans. Albus wiedział co to oznacza. Malfoy nie spodziewał się, że Rose tak to będzie przeżywać, że stanie się taka niedostępna i najprawdopodobniej też się czuł winny. Jeśli naprawdę lubił jego kuzynkę od tak dawna i tak bardzo jak twierdził, to widok jej tak podłamanej musiał być dla niego bolesny...

Jedyną osobą, która stanowiła istną zagadkę w tym wszystkim, była Mirra. Od czasu wizyty w Hogsmeade zachowywała się raczej chłodno w stosunku do niego, nie wykazywała żadnego zainteresowania jego rozmową z Waddlesworthem i raz nawet wystawiła go w bibliotece. Gryfonka wiedziała do czego się posunęli i jaki był w tym jego udział. Albus nie sądził jednak, żeby powiedziała o tym Rose. Nie chciała bardziej denerwować i dołować swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki oraz sprawiać jej więcej przykrości...

\- Spieprzyliśmy to, stary - przyznał niechętnie Scorpius w sobotę, gdy szli na trening Quidditcha. Chłód mroził ich twarze i sprawiał, że drętwiały im palce zaciśnięte na miotle ale obaj nie zwracali na to większej uwagi. Al był zbyt zainteresowany tym co miał do powiedzenia mu przyjaciel, żeby się przejmować takimi szczegółami jak pogoda.

\- Spieprzyliśmy – powtórzył blondyn.

\- Myślisz? - skomentował sarkastycznie Albus. - Mirra myśli, że jestem jakimś tyranem, który spiskował przeciwko własnej kuzynce. Zobaczysz, jeszcze znowu zacznie się spotykać z tym dupkiem, Eckleyem...

\- Wygląda na bardzo przygnębioną - kontynuował Scorpius i było jasne jak słońce, że nie mówi o Mirze, tylko o Rose. Przyjaciel najprawdopodobniej nawet nie słyszał jego komentarza. - Jak niby mam się do niej zbliżyć, jak ona z nikim nie chce rozmawiać?

Albus westchnął.

\- Przypuszczam, że moglibyśmy być prawdziwymi mężczyznami i przyjąć to wszystko na klatę. Moglibyśmy się przyznać jej i Lance'owi do naszych kłamstw.

\- Nie mam ochoty tego wyjaśniać - powiedział wyraźnie zmartwionym głosem Malfoy.

\- Nie musimy tego wyjaśniać tak dokładnie ale możemy się wyłgać, że chcieliśmy tylko chronić Rose...

\- Nie kupią tego...

\- Wiem - stwierdził Al, marszcząc brwi, gdy w końcu zatrzymali się na środku boiska. Milczeli przez moment, podczas gdy zaczęli do nich dołączać kolejni członkowie drużyny, po czym nagle Scorpius wypalił.

\- Moglibyśmy to zwalić na Morrisona! – powiedział podekscytowany i jednocześnie zaskoczony, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł. – Powiemy, że to był jego pomysł!

Albus przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie zrobimy tak! Nie zamierzam nawet wkopywać w to Morrisona. To był twój przeklęty pomysł. Nie jemu powinno się za niego oberwać.

\- Proszę? - zapytał ładnie Scorpius, po ponad minutowej ciszy.

\- Nie! A teraz leć do tych obręczy...

Malfoy wsiadł na swoją miotłę i wystartował, podczas gdy reszta zespołu zgromadziła się wokół Albusa.

\- W porządku, chłopcy - zaczął. - Ten sam plan treningowy. Ścigający mają pracować zespołowo, chcę to zobaczyć. Pałkarze też. Wiem, że jest zimno ale najprawdopodobniej będziemy grać w jeszcze gorszych warunkach, więc...

Co jak co, ale nadchodzący mecz Quidditcha był jedną z niewielu rzeczy, którymi akurat się nie martwił. Inną sprawą był Waddlesworth i wspomnienie Fairharta wciąż schowane w jego kufrze. Jeszcze innych zmartwień dokładała mu codzienna pobudka z przyspieszonym oddechem, mocno bijącym sercem i obficie pocącym się ciałem. Jeszcze innym była ignorująca go Mirra. Myśli związane z Quiddtichem były z tego wszystkiego najbardziej pocieszające. Co więcej, umiejętności Scorpiusa na szczęście nie uległy pogorszeniu w związku z sytuacją Rose, więc Albus mógł pewnie powiedzieć, że czeka ich wygrana.

Była jednak jedna mała niewiadoma: czy Scorpius będzie w ogóle w stanie grać w pierwszym meczu. Dopóki miał dobre oceny to jego matka nie miała nic przeciwko temu – i właśnie sęk w tym, że leżał z Eliksirów. Profesor Blackwood bardzo się starała, żeby utrudnić mu zaliczenie choćby jednego prostego zadania, które postawiła przed uczniami. Scorpius wciąż nie powiedział o tym rodzicom, więc teoretycznie grał w konspiracji.

Ostatnia lekcja przed meczem była jedną z najbardziej wyczerpujących. Tworzyli miksturę Consiliserum, znaną także jako Napój Mądrości, wspomagający przez określony czas logiczne myślenie i wyostrzający intuicję.

\- Trzydzieści minut do końca - zakomunikowała zimno pani profesor. Wielu uczniów wzdrygnęło się na ton jej głosu.

Albus leniwie spojrzał na swój turkusowy eliksir. Był prawie skończona – zostało mu tylko pod koniec warzenia dodać kilka kropel krwi salamandry. Dzięki temu mógł poobserwować otoczenie i pracujących wciąż uczniów.

Eliksir Morrisona miał jasnozieloną barwę i o dziwo, całkiem dobrze wyglądał. To była jedna z nielicznych wykonanych przez niego mikstur, która nie roztopiła kociołka. Napój Scorpiusa był bliski ideałowi - miał bardzo ładny odcień błękitu.

Przez kilka kolejnych chwil wodził wzrokiem po innych. Mirra wciąż pracowała a jej eliksir przypominał barwą ten Morrisona. Dziewczyna jakby wyczuła, że się jej przygląda i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Nie zaszczyciła go większą uwagą – po chwili wróciła do swojego kociołka.

Ze zmarszczonymi brawami postanowił się więc skupić na Scorpiusie. Przyjaciel ze zmrużonymi oczyma wpatrywał się w swój podręcznik. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nie pospieszy się za bardzo – pominięcie nawet jednego kroku w instrukcji mogło go wiele kosztować. W pewnym momencie dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że blondyn wrzucił do kociołka za dużo jajek bahanek. W książce wyraźnie pisało, że należy ich dodać garstkę. Kilka minut później uczniowie usłyszeli skrzypienie krzesła, co oznaczało, że nauczycielka wstała od biurka i zaczęła swój tradycyjny obchód. Wszyscy mieli głowy spuszczone w dół i nikt nie odważył się spojrzeć jej w oczy. Każdy uczeń wciąż próbował poprawić swoją miksturę.

Robili to wszyscy z wyjątkiem Albusa, oczywiście. Będąc pewnym swojego eliksiru nie miał żadnego powodu do unikania bazyliszkowatego wzroku pani profesor. Kobieta podeszła do pierwszej pracy z rzędu. Albus zamrugał ze zdziwienia – wyglądała o wiele młodziej niż zazwyczaj! Nie wyglądała tak od momentu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego! Co spowodowało tą zmianę? A potem chłopiec zobaczył coś znacznie bardziej przerażającego – kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

Ślizgon poczuł, że jego żołądek zaciska się w supeł. Jeśli Blackwood się uśmiechała to znaczyło tylko i wyłącznie kłopoty. W miarę gdy zbliżała się do jego stolika, jej uśmiech zaczynał coraz bardziej przypominać koszmarny grymas. Albus poczuł jak po kręgosłupie przebiega mu dreszcz a po głowie zaczynają krążyć niepokojące myśli.

Kobieta zerknęła przelotnie na jego eliksir i lekko skinęła głową, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na eliksir Morrisona i co gorsza, na miksturę Scorpiusa. Malfoy miał spuszczoną głowę a jego oczy nerwowo wędrowały to w lewo, to w prawo z nadzieją, że nauczycielka rozmyśli się i pójdzie dalej. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pieści.

\- Za dużo jajek - powiedziała lodowatym tonem, stukając różdżką w jego kociołek. Eliksir znikł. Scorpius aż krzyknął cicho z rozpaczy i rozczarowania.

Profesor Blackwood nachyliła się nad Ślizgonem w ten sposób, że Scorpius musiał aż zrobić krok w tył. Tym samym, został zmuszony do nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego. Odsłonił się – na jego twarzy zagościł gniew i niedowierzanie ale nawet nie mrugnął, podczas gdy kobieta patrzyła na niego nieprzyjemnie.

\- Kolejny nieudany eliksir, panie Malfoy - stwierdziła spokojnym, choć władczym tonem. - Może kiepskie oceny nie wpływają na ciebie tak bardzo. Może szlaban w sobotę otworzy panu bardziej oczy.

\- Co? - warknął wściekły Scorpius.

Albusowi opadła szczęka. Przecież sobotę… jest mecz Quidditcha!

\- Wyraziłam się chyba całkiem jasno - powiedziała z paskudnym uśmiechem. Al zobaczył jak Morrison wywala wręcz oczy na nauczycielkę, tak jak i wszyscy pozostali Ślizgoni, znajdujący się w klasie. - W sobotę ma pan szlaban, panie Malfoy. W moim gabinecie. Wtedy wyciągniemy dalsze konsekwencje.

Scorpius otworzył usta i gapił się na kobietę bez słowa. Albus nie miał jednak najmniejszego zamiaru na tym poprzestać. Chłopak był nie tylko jego przyjacielem ale przecież też Obrońcą ślizgońskiej drużyny!

\- Proszę pani - odezwał się. - W sobotę rozgrywamy mecz…

\- Więc proponuję wystawić rezerwowego Obrońcę, panie Potter - powiedziała nauczycielka. - Pan Malfoy nie będzie grał.

\- Osz ty... - zaczął Morrison ale przerwał mu sam Scorpius, prostując się i rzucając Blackwood nienawistne spojrzenie. Albus zobaczył, że przyjaciel był na skraju łez. Być może i dołożyła do tego rękę świadomość presji w związku z Rose. Równie dobrze jednak, mogła do tego wystarczyć tylko i wyłącznie nauczycielka.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak do jasnej cholery?! - ryknął na całą klasę, na co kobieta uniosła niebezpiecznie brwi. - Ty stara wiedźmo! Nie masz żadnego powodu, by traktować mnie w ten sposób...!

Cała klasa aż sapnęła. Rose patrzyła na Scorpiusa w całkowitym szoku.

\- Scorpius, zamknij się - syknął Al, chwytając go za szaty.

\- Pięćdziesiąt punktów do Slytherinu, panie Malfoy - powiedziała Blackwood. - Jak śmiesz się do mnie tak odzywać? Mam pełne prawo karać nieudolnych, niesubordynowanych uczniów, takich właśnie jak ty! Porozmawiam z panią dyrektor o całkowitym usunięciu cię z drużyny Quidditcha! I nawet się nie waż cokolwiek więcej powiedzieć! - dodała groźnie, podczas gdy Scorpius już otwierał usta mając w głowie zapewne ciętą ripostę. Jego policzki były czerwone i oddychał ciężko. Jego twarz przybrała pogardliwy wyraz – idealnie komponował się z twarzą nauczycielki, która wyrażała przeogromną niechęć.

Po chwili jednak opanował się nieco i zacisnął usta w cienką, prostą linię. Chwycił swoją torbę i wyskoczył z klasy. Albus mógł tylko odprowadzić go wzrokiem. Morrison jednak nie zamierzał poprzestać na milczeniu.

\- Ty WREDNA... - uderzył pięścią w stół, podnosząc głos.

\- Kolejnych dwadzieścia punktów od Slytherinu. - krzyknęła Blackwood. – Niech pan trzyma język za zębami panie Morrison. Lub panie Vincent, jak pan tam woli.

Ostatnie pięć minut lekcji przebiegło w kompletnej ciszy. Albus wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się właśnie wydarzyło. Profesor Blackwood podeszła z powrotem do swojego biurka i usiadła za nim tuż przed rozbrzmieniem się dzwonka obwieszczającego koniec zajęć.

Gdy uczniowie wygramolili się z klasy jedynym możliwym tematem do omówienia był niespodziewany wybuch Scorpiusa.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że w Malfoyu siedzi coś takiego – mruknął cicho Bartleby do Dantego Hauga.

\- Co za idiota - śmiał się głośno Eckley.

Albus nie słuchał jego dalszych drwin i rozchodzących się plotek - razem z Morrisonem chcieli się jak najszybciej dostać do Pokoju Wspólnego. Do dormitorium wparowali jednocześnie, z ledwością przeciskając się razem przez drzwi.

Scorpius leżał na swoim łóżku. Kotary leżały pozrywane na podłodze. Na głowie miał poduszkę a zawartość jego torby rozsypana była wokół niego. Było wśród niej kilka książek, które wyglądały jakby zaliczyły bliskie spotkanie ze ścianą naprzeciwko. Kilka kartek wyglądało jakby wisiały tylko na włosku i zaraz miały wypaść.

Nie wiedząc co dokładnie można powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji, Albus postanowił naprawić te książki. Wiedział, że Scorpius lubi czytać i ceni sobie literaturę naukową.

\- Reparo – powiedział, dotykając każdej z osobna różdżką a potem przyglądał się jak strony ponownie scalają się ze sobą.

Gdy przyjaciel zauważył ich obecność, zdjął poduszkę z głowy i usiadł wyprostowany. Policzki wciąż miał czerwone, zaś zęby zaciśnięte.

\- W porządku, stary? - spytał delikatnie Morrison, siadając na własnym łóżku.

\- Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć - jęknął Malfoy, kręcąc głową. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć...

Albus usiadł na swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się w podłogę. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma teraz powiedzieć. Scorpius przez te wszystkie lata chciał grać w Quidditcha. Tak wyczekiwał na swój pierwszy mecz. Przez te wszystkie treningi tak się cieszył i starał. Kiedy w końcu mu pozwolono grać... A to wszystko z powodu Blackwood.

Albus z furią zacisnął zęby, skinął sam sobie głową i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Będziesz grał w sobotę, stary - powiedział, wstając gwałtownie. Scorpius rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie. - Idę pogadać z tą wredną babą.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny! - krzyknął Morrison.

\- Al, nawet nie pró... - zaczął blondyn.

\- Idę - powtórzył stanowczo, kierując się ku wyjściu z dormitorium. - Jeśli rozmowa z nią nic nie da, pójdę do McGonagall... - powiedział zdeterminowany. – Jakby nie patrzeć, mam na nią haka lub nawet ze dwa…

Z sypialni niemal wybiegł, nie zwracając uwagi już na nikogo po drodze. Ślizgoni w Pokoju Wspólnym przyglądali mu się bardzo uważnie. Idąc znajomymi korytarzami do gabinetu Opiekunki Domu, próbował uspokoić swój oddech, by nie dać się ponieść emocjom. Gdy znalazł się pod odpowiednimi drzwiami, poczuł jak adrenalina i napięcie opuszczają go.

Co on sobie wyobrażał? Co wyprawiał? Powinien był zawrócić. Rozpoczęcie otwartej wojny z Blackwood przysporzy Slytherinowi jedynie więcej kłopotów – stracą masę punktów i – co gorsze – pani profesor może wlepić szlaban i jemu. I co wtedy? Jego drużyna zostanie pozbawiona Szukającego…

Ale nie. Nie będzie grzecznie z nią rozmawiał. Taka rozmowa nie przyniosłaby żadnych rezultatów. Zagra nieczysto. Pokaże znienawidzonej nauczycielce, że Ślizgoni też potrafią grać agresywnie. Udowodni jej też, że wbrew temu co jej się wydawało, jest tylko zwyczajną osobą… z charakterem paskudniejszym niż inni.

Zapukał delikatnie w drzwi jej gabinetu i gdy tylko sobie to uświadomił, zapukał ponownie, o wiele głośniej i mocniej.

\- Wejść - usłyszał.

Albus otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Tym razem rozpościerający się przed nim widok nie był tak przerażający jak ostatnio. Blackwood nie pisała żadnego listu, a w klasie było o wiele więcej światła w porównaniu do tamtej jednej świeczki. Kobieta siedziała przy swoim biurku. Wyglądała jakby zastygła w jednej pozycji – była całkowicie nieruchoma. W kilku krokach znalazł się przed nią.

\- Tak? - zapytała pozornie spokojnym głosem. To tylko jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwowało.

\- Nie może pani zakazać Scorpiusowi gry w sobotę - powiedział, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy.

\- Słucham? - zapytała, unosząc brwi.

\- Scorpius jest naszym Obrońcą - powiedział twardo. - Musi pani pozwolić mu grać. Odebrała pani punkty, w porządku. Zakaz gry jest całkowicie nieuzasadniony – wyjąkał, przeklinając sam siebie. Pod koniec zdania spieprzył i okazał po sobie słabość. Żałował tego bardzo.

Nauczycielka spojrzała na niego jadowicie i wykrzywiła wargi w grymasie.

\- Nie toleruję zuchwałości, panie Potter. Proponuję, by wyszedł pan, zanim Slytherin straci więcej punktów.

Albus przełknął ślinę i położył ręce na biurku, pochylając się w jej stronę. Kobieta nie wykonała żadnego ruchu w międzyczasie ani nie okazała zaniepokojenia. No cóż, czas zmienić strategię. Czas na szantaż.

\- Scorpius będzie grał - powtórzył. – Bo widzi pani - ja wiem. Wiem, że jest pani członkinią...

Blackwood podniosła do góry dłoń i spojrzała na niego z gniewem. Oczy Albusa rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

\- Radzę przestać w tym momencie, panie Potter – warknęła, zniżając głos zaledwie do szeptu. - Zanim zacznie mi pan grozić, niech pan pozwoli, że coś panu powiem. Też wiem coś ciekawego. Skonfiskowałam czarnomagiczny, nielegalny przedmiot, który należy do pańskiego małego przyjaciela i schowałam go szufladzie mojego biurku. Już go tam nie ma.

Albus poczuł jak po czole spływa mu kropelka potu.

\- I wiem, że zamykałam za sobą drzwi... Och, i wiem jeszcze, że pan Malfoy nie chciałby, żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział – kontynuowała nauczycielka.

Ślizgon wciąż mierzył zimnym wzrokiem kobietę ale zdjął dłonie z jej biurka.

\- A teraz, panie Potter – kobieta przerwała na chwilę. – Co takiego ciekawego pan wie?

Albus wciąż się na nią gapił i pozwalał, żeby nerwowe myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę. Blackwood była pewna, że to Scorpius ukradł Rękę Glorii. Najważniejszy był fakt, że wiedziała, że artefakt znowu jest w posiadaniu ucznia. Mogła powiedzieć o tym dyrektorce a wtedy Scorpius musiałby się gęsto tłumaczyć – skąd ją ma… i dlaczego nie mógł zostawić jej w domu…

\- Więc... będę Obrońcą? - zapytał kilka godzin później Morrison, po tym jak wyjaśnił im całą sytuację. Scorpius w międzyczasie dźgał na talerzu swojego ziemniaka, psiocząc pod nosem i nie zwracając na nich większej uwagi.

Albus skinął lekko głową, wracając do swojej pieczonej wołowiny. Spojrzał na stół nauczycielski i siedzącą przy nim profesor Blackwood. Kobieta popijała ze swojego kubka, co chwila zerkając na stół Slytherinu. Zatrzymała na nich spojrzenie na kilka sekund, po czym wracała do swojego jedzenia.

Ile wiedziała, będąc członkiem ZR? Co tutaj robiła? Jaki był jej cel? Szpieguje kogoś? Czy kontaktuje się z Warrenem Waddlesworthem lub z jakimś innym członkiem tej organizacji? A może z Fairhartem...?

\- Scorpius… - powiedział ponuro. - Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Zapędziła nas w kozi róg.

\- Tak bardzo jej nienawidzę – stwierdził Malfoy, kręcąc głową nad pełnym talerzem. - Powinieneś był iść z tym do McGonagall. Kto w ogóle przejąłby się tą cholerną Ręką Glorii? Nie tutaj jest miejsce tej baby. Zanim dobraliby się do mojej rodziny, Blackwood byłaby już w Azkabanie. Malfoyowie by coś wymyślili.

\- No nie wiem, stary – odezwał się Morrison. - Ministerstwo tak nie do końca jest chętne do aresztowania Renegatów, prawda? Przecież też olbrzymi, przerażający facet podszedł do nas w Hogsmeade w samym środku dnia! Musieliby udowodnić, że Blackwood jest niebezpieczna czy coś w tym rodzaju...

\- Oni wszyscy są niebezpieczni - skomentował Scorpius.

Albus spuścił głowę w dół i w ciszy wkładał do buzi widelec za widelcem. Nie lubił Blackwood – tego był pewien. Co do Zbawienia Różdżek jako organizacji… miał ambiwalentne odczucia. Nie zapomniał o tym, że Warren opowiedział się za jego tatą i uparcie twierdził, że zależy mu na ratowaniu niewinnych ludzi. No i Fairhart… Fairhart też był członkiem ZR. Być może tylko Blackwood była jakąś czarną owcą?

W końcu podniósł wzrok na Scorpiusa, żeby zobaczyć czy przyjaciel ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, ale ten tylko westchnął ciężko i położył Morrisonowi rękę na ramieniu.

\- Stary… powodzenia w sobotę – powiedział, na co Vincent kiwnął głową.

Albus nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że bardzo się zamartwiał tym meczem. Oczywiście, wcześniej dokładał wszelkich starań, żeby wszyscy gracze - nawet ci rezerwowi - byli w pełni przygotowani do gry. Uważał na to nawet, gdy rozmyślał nad sprawą Blackwood, Fairharta oraz tajemniczym wspomnieniem.

Mimo to, współczuł też trochę Morrisonowi. Przed nim był tydzień ostrej praktyki, chodziło jednak o to, że jego quidditchowy debiut nie był czymś, czego wszyscy oczekiwali. Po prostu ktoś lepszy nie mógł grać i nie mieli nikogo innego. Co gorsza - presja zespołu była wręcz niewyobrażalna - wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, gdy usłyszeli, że Blackwood wyeliminowała z gry ich najlepszego Obrońcę. Morrison od razu został rzucony na głęboką wodę i stanął pod ostrzałem współdomowników. Testowano go na najróżniejsze sposoby.

W sobotni poranek zewsząd dało się czuć ogromne napięcie. Nawet Albus nigdy dotąd nie był tak bardzo zaniepokojony pojedynczym meczem. Ta gra będzie decydująca – to będzie jego pierwszy występ w roli Kapitana. Będzie dowodził swoją drużyną. Będzie grał przeciwko swojemu bratu. I to wszystko zacznie się właśnie dzisiaj – od przegranej lub wygranej.

\- Powodzenia, chłopaki - powiedział Scorpius, ponuro przybijając im piątki. – Zaraz będę szedł do Lochów.

\- Wiesz co będziesz robił? - zapytał go Morrison.

\- Kto wie? Może będę pisał jakieś zdania? - wzruszył ramionami Scorpius.

Morrion uniósł dwa kciuki w geście podniesienia go na duchu a Al tylko chrząknął. Potem oboje w równym tempie wstali od stołu, uprzednio odsuwając od siebie talerze (niemal pusty Vincenta oraz ledwo tknięty Albusa), po czym zeszli do szatni. Na miejscu byli pierwsi. Zanim przyszła reszta drużyny, oni zdążyli się już przebrać.

Ślizgoni wciąż wyglądali ponuro i przebierając się, przypatrywali się uważnie Morrisonowi. Holden Rawn rzucał mu całkiem śmiałe spojrzenia, wkładając swoje naramienniki, zaś Tyler Graham skanował go wzrokiem tak, jakby chciał się przekonać czy budowa jego ciała będzie go czynić lepszym Obrońcą niż Scorpiusa.

Po kilku chwilach całkowitej ciszy, Albus coś sobie uświadomił. Czy Atticus zawsze wygłaszał mowę przed meczem?

\- No dobra, chłopaki - zaczął i część drużyny spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Zaczął przechadzać się przed zawodnikami, improwizując. Czy Atticus wcześniej planował całą mowę? - To pierwszy mecz sezonu - nasz pierwszy krok. – zatrzymał się na moment, chcąc uzyskać dramatyczniejszy efekt. W międzyczasie główkował nad tym, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć. - Mamy praktycznie nowy zespół i wiem, że wszyscy chcemy pokazać na boisku na co nas stać. Teraz Jame... Gryfoni mogą myśleć, że są od nas lepsi ale dzisiaj sprawimy, że zmienią zdanie - powiedział twardo, na co Ślizgoni mruknęli z aprobatą. Albus zaś poczuł jak zaczyna rozpierać go duma. - Puchar jest nasz! I nie stracimy go! Nie pozwólmy tym brawurowym błaznom myśleć, że mają szanse go odzyskać!

Drużyna wiwatowała. Morrison klaskał entuzjastycznie i nawet raz zagwizdał.

Gdy chłopcy zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą, Albus wyściubił głowę z szatni. Trybuny były już pełne. Uczniowie wesoło plotkowali, czekając na rozpoczęcie się gry. Warunki pogodowe były dalekie do idealnych - były nawet gorsze niż na treningach. Nie będzie prosto. Najprawdopodobniej czeka ich – prócz starcia z Gryfonami - bitwa przeciwko wiatrowi.

Spojrzał szybko na trybuny Slytherinu i udało mu się rozpoznać kilka osób. Jedna z nich sprawiła, że niemal mu szczęka opadła. Na samym szczycie stała profesor Blackwood. Wyglądała na zdecydowanie zanudzoną na śmierć. Jej oczy utkwione były w niebie. Najwyraźniej przyglądała się chmurom.

Albus splunął na ziemię. Przecież tej babie w ogóle nie zależało na grze. Ale chwila, moment… Co tutaj właściwie robiła? Przecież powinna być w Lochach ze Scorpiusem! Sama wlepiła mu ten szlaban! A może tylko przyszła na początek gry z nadzieją, że zespół jej Domu zostanie zmiażdżony w kilku pierwszych minutach gry bez jednego z czołowych graczy...?

Potem spojrzał na trybuny Gryffindoru. Od razu zauważył Mirrę - siedziała między Rose a Hornsbrookiem. Nie mógł jednak dostrzec jej twarzy. Cała reszta tego rzędu została zajęta przez Weasleyów - rude głowy widział bez najmniejszego problemu z daleka. Pomiędzy nimi zobaczył nieśmiałego Hugo. Uśmiechnął się widząc, w którym rzędzie siedzi jego kuzyn. Zajął miejsce mniej więcej pośrodku. Obok niego była Molly, a obok niej Lucy…

\- Hej, Al? - zagaił do niego Morrison, na co Albus odwrócił ku niemu głowę i z powrotem wszedł do szatni. Jego przyjaciel aktualnie się rozciągał – przygotowywał się do gry. Ręce miał w górze.

\- Hm?

\- I jak tam? – zapytał Morrison, podczas gdy reszta drużyny wciąż rozmawiała między sobą.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał.

\- No nie wiem… - odpowiedział Vincent, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. – Chodzi mi o to, czy… czy dużo tam jest ludzi z naszego roku… No wiesz, może Bartleby, Dante… Melonie?

\- Im się nie przyglądałem. Nie wiem – przyznał. - Ale widziałem Blackwood - powiedział, mrużąc oczy. - Stawiam pięć galeonów, że dopinguje Gryffindor...

\- Czy nie powinna być w Lochach torturując Scorpiusa?

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem pewien, że i na to przyjdzie odpowiedni czas…

Hałas na boisku zdecydowanie się zwiększył, na co drużyna ustawiła się w linii, gotowa do wymarszu na boisko. Chłopcy usłyszeli nieco stłumiony głos komentatora - zapowiadał przeciwników.

\- Zajrzałem sobie tam – stwierdził Al, gdy czekali na swoją kolej. – Jest zimno i wietrznie ale chyba nie będzie nam to bardzo przeszkadzać. Wystarczy rzucać kafla pod wiatr, nic nadzwyczajnego…

Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze ale komentator zawołał drużynę Slytherinu. Gdy wychodzili z szatni, mroźne powietrze smagało ich po twarzy. Jako Kapitan, szedł pierwszy.

\- A OTO ZESZŁOROCZNI MISTRZOWIE! - ryknął głos, którego nie szło rozpoznać. Poprzedni komentator, Prefekt Caster Montgomery, skończył już szkołę. Albus podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że mecz komentuje jakiś Puchon o czarnych włosach.

Ledwo chłopak skończył mówić słowo „mistrzowie" a trzy czwarte trybun już buczało. Al wzruszył niedbale ramionami – już go to nie przerażało. Niech sobie wyją.

\- Vincent, Peesley, Faulkner, Graham, Rawn, Kurgish i Potter!

Albus skierował się ku środkowi boiska, uśmiechając się szeroko na ten cały hałas. Wiatr ostro smagnął go w twarz ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. James stał w miejscu przeznaczonym dla Szukającego z wielkim wyszczerzem na twarzy. Gdy zerknął za niego, zobaczył Eckleya, który także się uśmiechał – dość nieprzyjemnie. Obok niego, trzymając pałkę, stał Fred.

\- Serio, Jaimie? – zapytał, podczas gdy komentator wciąż coś wykrzykiwał. – Chcesz, żeby kuzyna bił mnie tłuczkami?

\- Spokojnie, Al - powiedział James, kręcąc głową. - Złapię znicza, na dłuuugo zanim oberwiesz...

\- Kapitanowie, ręce! - krzyknął pan Wood.

Albus wyciągnął dłoń i James mocno ją uścisnął, rzucając mu przy tym nieco zarozumiały uśmieszek. Potem rozległ się gwizdek.

\- I polecieli! - ryknął komentator, gdy Al poderwał się do góry. Jego umysł przestał się skupiać na głosie Puchona. Teraz najważniejszy był znicz. - Potter przeciwko Potterowi! Obaj na stanowisku Kapitana! Jeden z nich broni tytułu, drugi zaś…

Albus uśmiechnął się do siebie pozwalając, by dziki wiatr zagłuszył końcówkę zdania. Raz czy dwa razy okrążył boisko, jednocześnie poszukując znicza jak i pilnując Jamesa, który – zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami – wciąż doskonale radził sobie na miotle.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, gdy Morrison został wystawiony na pierwszą próbę.

\- I Vincent mierzy się z Kenningenem! - wołał komentator. - Vincent jest zastępcą Malfoya, innego nowicjusza, który nie był w stanie wziąć udziału w tym meczu... Kennigan zdobywa punkt!

Albus jęknął, gdy Ścigający Gryffindoru, wyglądający na małego i niewykwalifikowanego, rzucił kaflem wprost w obręcz między ramionami Morrisona. Przyjaciel głośno przeklął i rzucił kafla do Damiana Peesleya. Albus bardzo chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby się tym nie przejmował ale rozproszył go jakiś nagły ruch. James leciał szybko w górę w pobliżu własnych obręczy – daleko przed nim dało się zobaczyć złoty błysk. Ślizgon momentalnie przyspieszył.

\- O nie, nic z tego - mruczał do siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby, lecąc w kierunku znicza. Miał zamiar przeciąć bratu drogę. Jak się jednak okazało, martwił się na zapas - Kurgish, nowy Pałkarz, posłał tłuczka wprost na Jaimiego, zmuszając go do zejścia z obranego przez niego toru. Próbując nadrobić odległość, zaczął się unosić wyżej.

I wtedy zaczął się niekontrolowanie kręcić. A potem oberwał drugim tłuczkiem. Chwilę zajęło złapanie równowagi. Gdy już mu się to udało, wyprostował się i mocniej ścisnął miotłę. Znicza nie było już jednak nigdzie widać. Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć winowajcę.

\- Sorka, Al - krzyknął do niego z lekkim uśmiechem Freddy, trzymając dumnie swoją pałkę.

\- Spoko - odpowiedział, szczerząc zęby. - Nie oczekuj ode mnie prezentu świątecznego.

Ten moment wybrał sobie Eckley i podleciał do Freda, po czym uderzył go mocno kilka razy po plecach.

\- Ładny strzał, Weasley. – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

Albus przewrócił oczami.

\- Przestańcie się tam pieścić - stwierdził sarkastycznie. - Gra się jeszcze nie skończyła – dodał groźnie, po czym odleciał w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie może się dalej rozpraszać.

\- Potter powymieniał się złośliwościami z Pałkarzami Gryffindoru i wrócił do gry... - kontynuował komentator. – I w samą porę… Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Vincent może stanąć teraz twarzą w twarz z drugim strzałem!

Morrison obronił strzał w dość efektownym sposób. Widząc tor lotu kafla, okręcił się wokół własnej osi i tyłem odbił piłkę. Trybuna Slytherinu wyskoczyła do góry w geście wiwatu, choć oczywiście została zagłuszona przez głośne „buuuu!" ze strony innych. Albus uśmiechnął się i w geście uznania dla przyjaciela, wykonał małą ósemkę. Potem ponownie skupił się, szukając swojego celu.

Wyglądało na to, że Morrison już się uspokoił. Uratował potem cztery z następnych pięciu strzałów. Nie poradził sobie tylko z bardzo prostym rzutem, który dosłownie odbił się od jego prawego ramienia, po czym wpadł wprost w środkową obręcz.

Niestety, Obrońca Gryffindoru radził sobie o wiele lepiej od niego. Jak do tej pory obronił każdy strzał. Większość z nich nie była jednak jakoś szczególnie skomplikowana.

Albus westchnął ciężko i wrócił do swojej pracy. James usadowił się w swoim zwyczajowym miejscu (za własnymi obręczami), omiatając wzrokiem boisko i niebo nad nim. Ślizgon pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się odrobinę szyderczo - ta strategia nie sprawdziła się w ostatnim meczu.

\- Znicz chowa się nisko... - po około piętnastu minutach rozległ się głos Puchona. - Ofensywa oby drużyn jest na całkiem podobnym poziomie, obrona zaś...

To z pewnością była prawda. Morrison przepuścił jeszcze jeden strzał ale biorąc pod uwagę ile obronił, ogólny bilans przedstawiał się dobrze. Pałkarze też radzili sobie świetnie – Al ani razu nie został już uderzony. Zdarzały się im jednak pewne błędy – dwa razy niemal spadli z mioteł w pobliżu niego.

Jak punktacja? Tylko trzydzieści punktów różnicy. W Quidditchu istotne było, żeby pilnować punktacji ogólnej. Albus nie chciał złapać znicza, kiedy tyle przegrywali. Gdyby skończył mecz za szybko, np. kiedy wygraliby jedynie 10 punktami, to nie byłoby brane pod uwagę jako prawdziwa wygrana. Nic by im to nie dało – Gryffindor wciąż byłby tuż za nimi. Gdyby udało mu się tylko złapać znicza teraz…

Złota piłeczka unosiła się w pobliżu środka boiska, w pewnej odległości od niego. Byłą jednak na tyle nisko, że musiałby ostro nurkować. James wciąż był daleko, przeszukiwał własne terytorium. Albus musiał więc powoli zbliżyć się do tego miejsca, starając się nie wzbudzić większych podejrzeń.

Powoli więc zniżył swój lot i szarpnął miotłą, by uniknąć lecącego w jego kierunku Ścigającego z kaflem. W międzyczasie wciąż uważnie obserwował Jaimiego. Jego brat wciąż nie zorientował się, gdzie jest znicz. Gdy był już odpowiednio blisko gruntu, zdecydował się przyspieszyć.

Nagły ruch wzbudził ciekawość Jamesa, który wypatrzył go niczym drapieżny ptak, znacznie mniejszą od siebie zdobycz. Szybko przekręcił głowę w przeciwnym kierunku, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie leci jego młodszy brat i wystrzelił do przodu. Rozpoczął się wyścig.

Czy jego brat stał się szybszy dzięki wakacyjnym treningom? Zdecydowanie tak. Gryfon mknął tak szybko, że widzowie na trybunach musieli go widzieć tylko jako rozmazaną czerwoną plamę. Albus odwrócił od niego wzrok, ponownie skupiając się na zniczu, który teraz był coraz bliżej trawy.

\- Szybciej, szybciej - poganiał własną miotłę, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystko zależy od jego własnych umiejętności. I wtedy znicz zrobił coś zupełnie niespodziewanego - wystrzelił, przeskakując po trawie. James przestał nurkować i przez chwilę unosił się nieco nad Albusem, po czym zaczął lecieć bezpośrednio nad nim.

\- Nie tym razem, Al! – krzyknął Gryfon, zniżając odrobinę swój lot. Ślizgon wrócił więc do obrony. Uniósł się jednak zbyt szybko i niemal zderzył z Jamesem, uderzając głową w jego szczęką. Nawet dźwięk wiatru w uszach nie zagłuszył buczenia ze strony czerwono-złotych trybun.

\- Nie do końca fair zagranie ze strony Szukającego Slytherinu! - wołał komentator. - Niby legalne ale moralnie naganne!

James nie przejął się tym komentarzem – nie wydawał się ani rozzłoszczony ani zirytowany. Po prostu się roześmiał i pokręcił głową. Albus znów się obniżył wysokość. James próbował lecieć nad nim. W pewnym momencie Ślizgon poczuł, że obrywa w głowę. Gryfoni natychmiast zaczęli wiwatować. Z trybun Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu dobiegły go śmiechy i chichoty.

\- Och, więc tak chcesz się bawić! – warknął Al, myśląc że właśnie nabawił się ogromnego guza.

\- Ja? - krzyknął do niego brat. - Sam zacząłeś!

\- Szukający obu drużyn naprawdę się wkręcili! - krzyczał komentator. - To się nazywa braterska rywalizacja!

\- No wiesz co... - zaczął Albus ale musiał szarpnąć miotłę w górę, niemal wbijając się w Jamesa. Nie był w stanie jednak usłyszeć dziwnego świstu w pobliżu. Ponownie skoncentrował się na zniczu i zrozumiał, że tłuczek wysłany przed Freddy'ego pewnie miał na celu ich rozdzielić.

Albus poczuł, że mimo wszystko ma przewagę. Leciał teraz niemal tak nisko, że niewiele mu zostało, by dotknąć trawy na boisku a James leciał teraz wysoko nad nim. Tłuczek wciąż krążył pomiędzy nimi. Ślizgon musiał więc tylko lecieć prosto. Jamie musiałby podlecieć trochę prosto, po czym zanurkować…

\- Znicz niedaleko, a wyścig do niego wciąż trwa!

Albus słyszał głośny krzyk komentatora nawet przez wrzaski tłumu i szalejący wiatr. Usta mu już niemal skamieniały z zimna, z nosa mu ciekło ale już niedługo. Musiał się tylko w pełni skupić na zniczu.

Pozwolił więc, żeby jego oczy patrzyły tylko na niego. Nic innego już nie miało żadnego znaczenia. W myślach zaczął kalkulować i przeprowadzać możliwe symulacje. James dorównywał mu szybkością ale Albus nie wykonywał żadnych manewrów. Jedynie zbliżał się coraz bliżej…

Od znicza dzieliło go tylko i wyłącznie kilka centymetrów. Tak niewiele. Nad sobą usłyszał dźwięk świadczący o tym, że brat kieruje miotłę w dół i zaczyna nurkować – zapewne chciał go odciąć. Teraz albo nigdy. Chłopiec rzucił się do przodu, wyciągając rękę tak daleko jak to było tylko możliwe, niemal spadając przy tym z miotły...

\- SLYTHERIN WYGRYWA!

Buczenie wypełniło niemal całe boisko ale Albus czuł zbyt wielką ulgę, żeby się tym przejmować. Ścisnął mocniej złotą piłkę, pozwalając jej skrzydełkom wesoło trzepotać pomiędzy swoimi palcami. Dzięki temu miał wrażenie, że jego palce już nie są tak bardzo zdrętwiałe. W międzyczasie podleciała do niego reszta drużyny. Morrison uśmiechał się do niego dziko.

Trzy czwarte uczniów zaczęło się zbierać z trybun, kręcąc głowami z widocznym rozczarowaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Albus zobaczył, że James szybko kierował się ku szatni a Fred niemal biegł obok niego. Doskonale wiedział dlaczego. Gdyby tylko ich kuzyn nie wystrzelił tego tłuczka, gra mogłaby się skończyć inaczej.

\- SLYTHERIN WYGRYWA PIERWSZY MECZ SEZONU! STO PIĘĆDZIESIĄT DO TRZYDZIESTU! NIESAMOWITY DEBIUT OBU OBROŃCÓW I KOLEJNY GENIALNY CHWYT POTTERA!

Albus uśmiechnął się słysząc te pochwały, po czym spojrzał w drugą stronę i zobaczył jak reszta Ślizgonów biegnie ku nim przez boisko. Wśród nich był Scorpius, który wciąż miał swoją torbę przewieszoną przez ramię. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił, gdy w końcu do nich dotarł, było mocne klepnięcie Morrisona w plecy.

\- Świetna robota, stary. Serio - powiedział, na co Morrison wyszczerzył się do niego.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał Malfoya Albus, kiedy ten poklepał też i jego.

\- Blackwood w ogóle nie przyszła - odpowiedział Scorpius. – Czekałem tam na nią dziesięć minut i potem przyszedłem tutaj...

Albus spojrzał szybko na opustoszałe trybuny Slytherinu. Znajdowała się na nich już tylko jedna osoba – znienawidzona nauczycielka Eliksirów. Wciąż siedziała nieruchomo, wzrokiem przeczesując niebo. Wyglądała jakby wciąż czekała na rozpoczęcie się meczu. Czego tam szukała? Z jakiego powodu zaniedbała wyznaczony przez siebie szlaban ucznia, którego nie cierpi?

Sam zaczął się rozglądać i wtedy to zobaczył - nad boiskiem krążyła znajoma już wrona. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na Blackwood i zauważył, że postawa kobiety uległa zmianie. Patrzyła teraz na czarnego ptaka z takim samym strachem jak wtedy, gdy wrona doręczyła Albusowi list.

Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na bladą twarz nauczycielki – każdy zajęty był krzyczeniem z radości i śmiechem. Wszyscy byli też szczęśliwi na wieść o przeogromnej imprezie w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Albus jednak nie był tak nieuważny jak cała reszta uczniów. Przez moment przyglądał się jak wrona krąży, coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu zrzuca białą kopertę wprost na kolana Blackwood. Kobieta przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na nią z poczuciem winy, po czym szybko schowała ją w swoich szatach. Potem zaczęła opuszczać to miejsce.

\- No chodź, Al! - krzyknął Morrison, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. - Impreza w Pokoju Wspólnym!

Skinął głową a wtedy Damian Peesley zmierzwił mu włosy. Albus z przerażeniem zauważył, że starszy kolega wygląda jakby był gotów do zaniesienia go do Lochów, jak jakiegoś króla.

\- Nie, nie, serio przestań... - zaśmiał się, odskakując od niego ale nikt go nie słuchał. Współdomownicy zgromadzeni wokół niego wiwatował głośno. Wszyscy wręcz promienieli. Zanim chłopcu udało się przepchnąć przez tłum i znowu zerknąć na trybuny, Blackwood już tam nie było.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Informacja na zakończenie:**
> 
> Kiedy Vekin publikował swoją serię wiele osób pytało go w komentarzach, dlaczego wybrał takie a nie inne imiona dla swoich OC. Pod rozdziałem jedenastym wyjaśnił sprawę, więc i ja to zrobię. Może po kolei:
> 
> 1). **Ares** – nazwisko zapożyczone z greckiej mitologii. Wbrew wiedzy powszechnej, Ares nie był tylko i wyłącznie "złym" bogiem. Nauczył ludzkość bezinteresownego bohaterstwa i prawdziwej odwagi. Potrafił sprowadzić pokój, bronić ojczyzny, porządku społecznego. Będąc jednocześnie bogiem krwawej, nieuzasadnionej wojny, był także bogiem odwagi, męstwa, wytrzymałości i kontroli ducha oraz gniewu. W mitologii nie był więc postać jednoznacznie negatywną
> 
> 2). **Disona** – nazwisko Lance'a jest anagramem do Adonisa, postaci greckiej, która postrzegana jest jako piękny młodzieniec
> 
> 3). **Blackwood** – brzmi podobnie do Rookwood, co miało być wskazówką, że oboje należą do jednej organizacji. Małe przypomnienie: w "Harrym Potterze..." Augustus Rookwood pracował na stanowisku Niewymownego w Departamencie Tajemnic - był szpiegiem Lorda Voldemorta w Ministerstwie Magii. W oryginalnej serii nie jest wiadome, czy mężczyzna przeżył Bitwę o Hogwart. W "Albusie Potterze..." czarodziej żyje
> 
> 4). **Fairhart** – brzmi podobnie do Lockhart – autor miał na myśli dwóch nauczycieli Obrony, którzy są swoimi całkowitymi przeciwieństwami (zarówno pod względem wyglądu, jak i charakteru)
> 
> 5). **Kalvaitis** – nazwisko Młota w języku litewskim oznacza kowala. To taka dodatkowa łatka do jego pseudonimu
> 
> 6). **Eckley** – biorąc pod uwagę niechęć naszych głównych bohaterów do tej postaci, Vekin zdecydował się nadać Gryfonowi irytująco brzmiące nazwisko
> 
> 7). **Haug** – nazwisko jednego ze współdomowników Albusa, z tego samego roku. To słowo, które lubi krzyczeć osoba, którą zna Vekin w życiu realnym
> 
> 8). **Verage** – nazwisko, które ma mieć zabawny wydźwięk
> 
> 9). **Mirra Tunnels** – imię i nazwisko Gryfonki miało być wskazówką do pierwszego zarysu "...Podziemi Mgły Merlina" i po prostu już przylgnęło. Autor nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że tak mocno siadło mu w głowie
> 
> To wszystko w sumie.
> 
> Do zobaczenia za tydzień! : )


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notka wstępna:** Za nami połowa rozdziałów czwartego tomu sagi. I z racji tego chciałabym ustalić pewien harmonogram:
> 
> Gdy zostanie wklejony piętnasty rozdział „Albusa…", w tym samym tygodniu rozpocznę tłumaczenie kolejnego, cudownego giganta „47 Dni na Zmianę" z tematyki horroru, time travel i w późniejszych rozdziałach, slashu – TMR/HP, LV/HP jak kto woli : ) Tekst jest naprawdę wspaniały, idealnie odwzorowuje charaktery bohaterów, jest bardzo mroczny, tragiczny i przekonujący. Jestem w stu procentach pewna, że spodoba się fanom tego gatunku : )
> 
> W międzyczasie normalnie dalej będę wstawiała chaptery „Zielonych Oczu" i „Martwych Dzieci". Gdy skończę „…Mroczny Sojusz" będę potrzebowała z jakiegoś miesiąca przerwy – nie chcę tłumaczyć na bieżąco rozdziałów, wolę mieć chociaż kilka na wyrost. Lubię być przygotowana. Dokładniejszą datę podam w późniejszym czasie.
> 
> Mam też chrapkę na tłumaczenie „Ultima Ratio" (Tomione, time travel) ale nie wiem czy się tym nie zagrzebię w tekstach, więc zobaczę jak będę stała z resztą.
> 
> A teraz, zapraszam na kolejny rozdział : )

# Rozdział 12

## Powrót do domu

Dla Albusa pokonanie Gryfonów w pierwszym meczu okazało się czymś więcej niż zwykłą wygraną. Jego pozycja jako Kapitana drużyny ugruntowała się a popularność wzrosła. Nie mógł na to narzekać, zwłaszcza teraz. Nie to jednak sprawiło mu najwięcej radości – to widok pokonanego Jamesa schodzącego z boiska i kręcącego przy tym głową oraz widok podążającego za nim smutno Eckleya, były najbardziej satysfakcjonujące.

Wygrana Ślizgonów niosła za sobą jeszcze jedną wspaniałą rzecz – jego przyjaciele wyraźnie się rozpogodzili. Morrison wreszcie nabrał pewności siebie a Scorpius, choć wciąż zdołowany, że nie on przyczynił się do tego zwycięstwa, również wydawał się być o wiele szczęśliwszy. Tak właściwie, to oboje byli na tyle radośni, że w końcu zaczęli traktować sprawę Zbawienia Różdżek i jego członków z taką powagą, na jaką zasługiwała.

\- Tak więc wygląda nasz diagram - powiedział żywo Scorpius, podając mu kawałek pergaminu, podczas pewnego chłodnego poranka na początku grudnia.

Albus w międzyczasie wsadził do buzi łyżkę owsianki, próbując się do końca obudzić – w nocy znowu męczył się z kolejnym ciężkim snem.

\- Jaki znowu diagram? - wymamrotał, biorąc pergamin do ręki i przysuwając go bliżej siebie. Wtedy zamrugał zdezorientowany – przyglądał się poszarpanym liniom bez ładu i składu. Wokół nich były jakieś drobno nabazgrane słowa, których nie potrafił rozczytać.

\- Naszej obecnej wiedzy - odpowiedział Scorpius. - Z tego co wywnioskowałem, to wiemy tak: po pierwsze - Fairhart jest częścią Ministerstwa - powiedział, wskazując palcem na małą, dziwnie narysowaną sylwetkę ludzika. Była naszkicowana tylko do pasa – brakowało jej połowy ciała.

\- To ja robiłem ilustracje - powiedział zadowolony z siebie Morrison, uśmiechając się do niego po przeciwnej stronie stołu. To było dość oczywiste. Albus poznał robotę przyjaciela np. po tym, że podobizna Blackwood miała całkiem wyraźnie zarysowane kobiece atrybuty.

Scorpius odnalazł i prześledził palcem linię wiodącą od Fairharta do Blackwood i do postaci wielkiego łysego mężczyzny, który najprawdopodobniej symbolizował Młota. Cała trójka stała obok siebie.

\- Fairhart śledzi Zbawienie Różdżek na polecenie Ministerstwa. Jest szpiegiem - kontynuował Malfoy. – Najprawdopodobniej wybrano do tego zadania jego, bo już wcześniej miał z nimi całkiem dobre kontakty, biorąc pod uwagę tamto zdjęcie, które widziałeś. A teraz uważaj: Blackwood z kolei jest szpiegiem ZR w Hogwarcie.

\- Co? - wytrzeszczył oczy Albus. - Słuchaj, nie powinniśmy chyba teraz o tym rozmawiać... – stwierdził cicho, rzucając okiem na całą resztę siedzących przy stole Ślizgonów. Żaden z nich nie wydawał się podsłuchiwać ale mimo to…

\- Nikt nie zwraca na nas najmniejszej uwagi - syknął Scorpius. - W każdym razie, tak jak już mówiłem, ZR wysłało tutaj Blackwood. Komunikują się ze sobą cały czas. Kolejna wrona tylko to potwierdzi…

\- Nadal twierdzę, że ta wrona nie jest sprawką ZR – przerwał mu Albus. – Jak dla mnie to był Fairhart.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – odpowiedział blondyn. - Technicznie rzecz ujmując to Fairhart jest częścią ZR. Zastanawia mnie tylko to, jaką konkretnie wiadomość wysłał Blackwood. Ty dostałeś ostrzeżenie, a ona?

\- Cokolwiek to było, musiało być bardzo ważne - skomentował Morrison. – W końcu oderwało to ją od twojej kary, stary.

\- Zgadza się - poparł go Scorpius. – Moim skromnym zdaniem, Blackwood jest tutaj z twojego powodu, Al.

\- Co? - zaśmiał się Albus.

\- Z twojego powodu, Al - powtórzył cicho Malfoy. - Nie wiem dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi ale Waddlesworth ma o tobie jakieś informacje i wyraźnie czegoś od ciebie chce. Uważa, że jest w tobie coś niesamowicie wyjątkowego… Najprawdopodobniej dowiedział się tego właśnie od Blackwood i dlatego Fairhart chciał cię powstrzymać przed pójściem do Hogsmeade... Myślę, że Fairhart chce, żeby Blackwood przekazywała prawdziwe informacje o tobie jemu, żeby on mógł wciskać Waddlesworthowi te fałszywe…

\- Że jak? O co ci tak właściwie chodzi? – zapytał Albus, odkładając swoją łyżkę. - Nie potrzebuję sobie jeszcze bardziej tego komplikować, po prostu powiedz prosto!

\- Rozchodzi się o to, że Fairhart jest z tych dobrych a Blackwood z tych złych – wyjaśnił prosto Morrison.

Albus przewrócił oczami.

\- I potrzebowaliście tego całego wykresu, żeby do tego dojść?

\- To same ważne rzeczy, stary - powiedział Scorpius. - Twoje życie może być w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Nie jestem zagrożony - odpowiedział uparcie, chłodnym głosem. Potem zadzwonił dzwonek, więc wstał i zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię. – I myślę, że za dużo nad tym wszystkim główkujecie – dodał, odchodząc od stołu i kierując się w stronę schodów. - I wydaje mi się, że za bardzo wyolbrzymiacie tutaj rolę Fairharta...

\- Niby dlaczego? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Morrison. - Przecież facet jest Aurorem!

\- No zgadza się ale bycie szpiegiem w renegackiej grupie jest dla niego niebezpieczniejsze. - odpowiedział Albus. – Chodzi mi o to, że co on może zrobić, jak wszystko wyczai? Co w ogóle będzie mógł z tym zrobić? Fairhart ma za dużo do stracenia – ma przecież dziecko i…

\- Dziecko? - podchwycił Scorpius. - Jakie dziecko? O czym ty mówisz?

\- A, no tak. - powiedział Potter, zatrzymując się w miejscu. - Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć. W zeszłym roku, gdy Fairhart się pakował, w jego gabinecie widziałem zdjęcie, na którym był z ciężarną dziewczyną.

\- To wcale nie znaczy, że ma dziecko - stwierdził Morrison. - Może po prostu lubi mieć zdjęcia z przyszłymi mamami?

\- Nie sądzę - argumentował. - I chyba jest żonaty tak w ogóle – widziałem u niego obrączkę. Kolesie, którzy mają na utrzymaniu rodziny nie mogą być szpiegami. Mój tata nigdy by na to nie pozwolił.

\- Wielu facetów nosi pierścienie - powiedział Scorpius. - Są stylowe. A co do tego zdjęcia... no sam nie wiem. Fairhart nigdy nic nie wspominał o jakimkolwiek dziecku...

\- A jak często z nim rozmawiałeś? - zapytał Al, gdy wchodzili już sali Zaklęć. Profesor Flitwick zwyczajowo stał już na stosie książek i pisał różdżką na tablicy.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pogawędziliśmy kilka razy i nic nie mówił o dziecku.

Cała trójka usiadła na tyłach klasy. Po chwili dołączyła do nich reszta Śizgonów.

\- A co ze wspomnieniem? - zapytał cicho Morrison, pochylając się w kierunku Albusa. - Rzucisz na nie okiem podczas przerwy świątecznej?

\- Może - mruknął, wzruszając ramionami i odwrócił się do Scorpiusa, chcąc zmienić temat. – Pozwolisz mi spisać trochę na Mugoloznawstwo, skoro już sobie siedliśmy?

W miarę zbliżania się ferii zimowych, atmosfera w zamku uległa zmianie. Pewnego chłodnego dnia, Hagrid przytaszczył do Wielkiej Sali przeogromną choinkę i nadał jej wesoły wygląd, na widok której na twarzy Albusa pojawiał się uśmiech każdego ranka, gdy tylko zerkał na drzewko. Co więcej – w końcu zaczął padać śnieg, co oznaczało w praktyce, że coraz więcej osób przesiadywało w Pokoju Wspólnym. Tak właściwie to był wręcz przeludniony – każdy wolał ciepełko ognia buchającego z kominka od zimnego wiatru. Nauczyciele z kolei zaczęli się najzwyczajniej w świecie lenić.

Profesor Handit pozwalał im na co drugich zajęciach powtarzać dotychczasowy materiał lub po prostu rozmawiać między sobą. Zielarstwo i Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami zostały odwołane z powodu niesprzyjających warunków pogodowych co znaczyło, że w cześć dni mieli tylko zajęcia z rana. Albus mógł szczerze przyznać, że jego drzemki na Historii Magii w tym okresie należały do jednych z najprzyjemniejszych.

Oczywiście, był też jeden nauczyciel, który nie podzielał powszechnej świątecznej radości.

\- Trzydzieści minut! - powiedziała głośno profesor Blackwood w ostatni poniedziałek semestru. Nawet gdy zostały im jeszcze cztery dni szkoły, Albus odnosił wrażenie, że ich ferie zaczną się w momencie, gdy zadzwoni dzwonek.

Scorpius także się rozleniwił. Niedbale wrzucał wszystkie składniki do kociołka, nie dbając nawet o wynik końcowy. Wiedział dlaczego - Blackwood nie mogła odciągnąć mu w czasie przerwy świątecznej tak jak meczu Quidditcha.

Albus robił to co zwykle. Jego eliksir był perfekcyjny i dawno skończony, więc odchylił się na krześle i ostrożnie ziewnął, sprawdzając czy nauczycielka nie dodała na tablicy żadnych punktów, nad którymi mógłby jeszcze popracować. Potem zerknął na Rose i Mirrę. Jego kuzynka nadal wyglądała na bardzo przygnębioną zaś Mirra nawet nie zaszczyciła go spojrzeniem, wciąż męcząc się nad swoją miksturą.

Chłopiec westchnął żałośnie i zaczął rozmyślać nad swoimi problemami. Jednym z nich była oczywiście Mirra, z którą „sprzeczka" urosła już do takiej rangi, że nie zamienili ze sobą słowa już od tygodnia. Drugim problemem była Rose, która wciąż wyglądała na bardzo zdołowaną. Obecna relacja z kuzynką była też jednym z jego największych strachów – przecież podczas tych krótkich wakacji będą spędzać ze sobą masę czasu. Co takiego miałby jej powiedzieć?

Wszechobecną ciszę przerwał dźwięk gwałtownie odsuwanego krzesła. Albus poderwał głowę i zobaczył, że profesor Blackwood stoi za biurkiem sztywna niczym struna. Kobieta poprawiła swoje włosy i dopiero wtedy zauważył, jak bardzo była spocona.

\- Wszyscy stop - powiedziała niespokojnie nauczycielka. Wyraźnie była czymś zaniepokojona. Klasa momentalnie jej posłuchała i przerwała swoją pracę. - Właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że mam coś bardzo ważnego do zrobienia. Napełnijcie fiolki swoimi eliksirami. Zajęcia skończymy wcześniej.

Uczniowie zaczęli wymieniać między sobą zdziwione spojrzenia. Albus rzucił okiem na przyjaciół – obydwaj mieli wysoko uniesione brwi. Nikt jednak nie odważył się odezwać.

Blackwood szybkim krokiem podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je.

\- Napełnijcie fiolki, podpiszcie je i wyjdźcie – warknęła.

Rozległy się szurania krzesłami i uczniowie wykonali polecenie. Nauczycielka już po chwili miała wszystko skompletowane.

\- Uznajcie to za prezent świąteczny! – powiedziała ostrym tonem Blackwood, podchodząc do biurka i biorąc swoją torebkę. Potem minęła ich bez słowa pożegnania. Albus pomyślał, że tak to właśnie odebrali zarówno Ślizgoni jak i Gryfoni. Wielu z nich było absolutnie zachwyconych wcześniejszym o pół godziny końcem lekcji.

Gdy tylko wyszli i zaczęli maszerować po słabo oświetlonych korytarzach Lochów, Morrison jako pierwszy zaczął rozmowę.

\- Ona naprawdę nas nienawidzi, prawda? Nie może z nami wytrzymać nawet półtorej godziny...

\- Nie byłbym taki pewien, czy chodzi akurat o to - powiedział Scorpius. - Wyglądała jakby bardzo się spieszyła.

Całą trójką podeszli do pustej kamiennej ściany.

\- Phineas – Morrison mruknął hasło, po czym ściana otworzyła się.

\- Powiedziała, że masz coś bardzo ważnego do roboty, prawda? - dodał Albus, gdy znaleźli się już w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- Najprawdopodobniej będzie kopać teraz jakieś szczenięta... - zasugerował Vincent.

Scorpius zachichotał ale Al miał co do tego poważniejszy stosunek.

\- A co jeśli musiała gdzieś wyjść? - zapytał.

\- Podczas godzin pracy? Daj spokój, stary - powiedział Malfoy. - Jak miałaby w ogóle opuścić zamek? McGonagall kontroluje cały teren. W Hogwarcie nie można się też aportować ani nic w tym guście.

\- Przekonamy się – stwierdził szybko Albus, po czym pobiegł schodami ku dormitorium. W biegu wyciągnął różdżkę. Przyjaciele podążyli za nim. Po kilku sekundach grzebania w kufrze wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów.

\- Czego tak właściwie się spodziewasz, stary? – zapytał Morrison.

\- Czegokolwiek – odpowiedział, siadając na swoim łóżku. W dłoniach trzymał kawałek pomarszczonego, starego pergaminu. - Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego - mruknął cicho, stukając w niego raz różdżką. Przez moment obserwował jak na kartce pojawiają się charakterystyczne linie. Śledził je uważnie wzrokiem aż w końcu natrafił na nazwisko profesor Blackwood – kobieta krążyła po swojej klasie.

\- Ciekawe co tak ważnego masz do zrobienia... – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do przyjaciół. Ani na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku z jej kropki.

\- Po prostu sobie spaceruje – powiedział Scorpius, przyglądając się Mapie przez ramię Pottera.

Gdy tylko blondyn stwierdził ten fakt, nauczycielka opuściła klasę i powędrowała schodami w górę, na trzecie piętro. Co tam robiła?

Szybkim krokiem szła przez korytarz. Uczniowie przechodzili koło niej oraz omijali ją szerokim łukiem – ewidentnie nie chcieli wchodzić jej w drogę. Wkrótce jej kropka została sama. Korytarz opustoszał. Blackwood przez moment stała nieruchomo, po czym… nagle zniknęła.

Spoglądający przez ramię Albusowi Morrison pisnął zaskoczony. Albus nie mrugnął, więc nic nie przeoczył. Gdzie ona poszła?

\- To już drugi raz! - wykrzyknął. - Po raz drugi opuściła Mapę!

\- Co? - zapytali obaj przyjaciele jednocześnie.

\- Tamtego dnia, którego odzyskiwałem Rękę Glorii, Blackwood też zniknęła z Mapy a potem się po prostu na niej pojawiła... Tak po prostu.

\- Więc jednak można tak sobie znikać z Hogwartu – powiedział Scorpiusowi Morrison, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Nie, nie można – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Malfoy. – Przeczytaj sobie uzupełnione wydanie „Historii Hogwartu", idioto. Poza tym, jeśli faktycznie się deportowała się to czemu szła akurat tam? Równie dobrze mogłaby to zrobić ze swojego biura.

\- Coś musi być na trzecim piętrze – powiedział ponuro Albus, wciąż przyglądając się temu tajemniczemu miejscu. Nie chcąc stracić więcej czasu, schował Mapę w swojej szacie. - Idę tam – oznajmił zdeterminowany.

\- Czekaj, Al… - obaj przyjaciele próbowali go powstrzymać ale nie posłuchał ich. Opuścił dormitorium, potem Pokój Wspólny i zaczął zawzięcie przemierzać Lochy. Serce biło mu jak szalone.

To na pewno wyjaśni całą sprawę. Nadszedł czas, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie znika Blackwood i co takiego ważnego robiła...

Trzecie piętro było puste. Mimowolnie westchnął z ulgą. Ponownie wyciągnął Mapę i zauważył, że w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby się wtrącić. Większość uczniów znajdowała się w Pokojach Wspólnych, w tym Morrison i Scorpius. Obaj zostali z tyłu, najwyraźniej uważając jego misję za coś trywialnego.

Podszedł do miejsca, w którym zniknęła nauczycielka i dokładnie je obejrzał. Nie było tam nic prócz brzydkiego posągu jednookiej wiedźmy. Zdezorientowany zmarszczył brwi i rzucił okiem na Mapę. I wtedy zauważył, że stało się coś dziwnego - obok kropki z jego nazwiskiem pojawił się szary dymek podpisany _"Dissendium"._

Albus przez moment gapił się na to zaciekawiony. Gdy uważniej przyjrzał się Mapie, zobaczył że na tym korytarzu biegnie rozgałęzienie wprost do miejsca, w którym stał. Wprost do miejsca, w którym stał posąg…

Czy było ono tutaj wcześniej?

\- Dissendium? – chłopiec zapytał niepewnie stojący przed nim posąg ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Mapę, na której formowały się kolejne słowa: _"Stuknij w niego różdżką, głupku - LGŁR"._

Albus wytrzeszczył oczy i kilkakrotnie stuknął różdżką w wiedźmę mówiąc wyraźnie hasło.

Posąg odsunął się od razu, odsłaniając małe ciemne wejście - tunel lub jakiś tajny korytarz. Ślizgon ostrożnie wsunął głowę do środka ale wewnątrz było zbyt ciemno, by cokolwiek zobaczyć. Tunel jednak na pewno gdzieś prowadził...

\- Może do innego miejsca w zamku? - zasugerował Morrion po kolacji. Albus specjalnie poczekał aż wrócą do Pokoju Wspólnego, żeby podzielić się z przyjaciółmi nadzwyczajnym odkryciem.

\- Nie, Blackwood całkowicie zniknęła z Mapy - powiedział. – Ten tunel kończy się poza Hogwartem. Przypuszczam, że to przejście do Hogsmeade.

Scorpius oparł się o jedną z zielonych ścian.

\- Wyszła na spotkanie Zbawienia Różdżek? To znaczy… Mam na myśli, że w Hogsmeade jest ich kwatera główna.

\- Najprawdopodobniej. To musi być właśnie to - przyznał Al. - Potajemnie spotyka się ze swoimi kumplami-Renegatami.

\- Czekajcie - wtrącił się Morrion, jednocześnie unosząc dłoń do góry, żeby ich uciszyć. - Skąd w ogóle Blackwood wiedziała o przejściu? My nie wiedzieliśmy a przecież mamy tą cholerną Mapę!

W głowie Albusa natychmiast pojawiła się myśl: _„co rozumiesz przez **my**?"_ ale nie wypowiedział jej głośno. Zamiast tego, zdecydował się na odpowiedź.

\- Nigdy go nie szukaliśmy, prawda? Ale ci kolesie - Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz - byli geniuszami z krwi i kości. Blackwood mogła odkryć ten tunel, jak chodziła jeszcze do szkoły. Ktoś mógł jej też o tym powiedzieć…

\- Nie to mnie najbardziej interesuje - stwierdził Scorpius. - Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego spotyka się z ZR. Moim zdaniem to tylko potwierdza fakt, że komunikują się osobno - Blackwood z Waddlesworthem osobiście i z Fairhartem przez pocztę. Interesuje mnie to dlaczego to jest oddzielne.

\- I jak bardzo są ze sobą blisko – dodał Al, rozglądając się wokół uważnie. Potem jego wzrok ponownie powędrował do Mapy. Nauczycielka wróciła do swojego gabinetu – najprawdopodobniej podczas kolacji.

\- Przed nami jeszcze tydzień do przerwy - powiedział Morrison. – Co powiecie na trochę węszenia?

\- Och, jasne, teraz jesteście na to gotowi - zadrwił Potter. – Nagle polubiliście tajemnicę…

\- Przyznaję, że jestem tym zaintrygowany - oznajmił chłodno Scorpius.

Albus po raz kolejny zerknął na Mapę, tym razem na Wieżę Gryffindoru. Mirra i Rose były w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- Może po przerwie – stwierdził w końcu. – W tym tygodniu chcę zrobić jeszcze jedno. Muszę z kimś porozmawiać.

Ten pomysł zrodził się w jego głowie już dawno temu. On i Mirra byli jak dwie połówki jednej całości. Byli do siebie podobni w pewnym sensie. Było mu źle w tej sytuacji i wiedział, że Mirze najprawdopodobniej też. Może i faktycznie tknęło ją to co zrobił ale na pewno nie wyobrażała sobie, że zajdzie to tak daleko. Nadszedł najwyższy czas na konfrontację z tym jej przedłużającym się milczeniem. Tak naprawdę, to nie miała prawa gniewać się na niego o coś, co nie dotknęło jej bezpośrednio.

I naprawdę, to nie była jej sprawa. Co więcej – tak naprawdę nie widziała całej tej sytuacji, nie miała pojęcia do tak naprawdę się wydarzyło podczas randki Rose a i tak oskarżyła go o wszystko. Tak właśnie jej powie, gdy dziewczyna wyciągnie na wierzch ten argument. Też miał pewne asy w rękawie.

Mijały jednak kolejne dnia a on nie miał nawet szansy się do niej zbliżyć. Czas trwania Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami skrócił się o połowę. Zbyt ryzykowane było podejście do niej, gdy obok była Rose – nie chciał, żeby kuzynka została wciągnięta w tą rozmowę. Wolał też nie roztrząsać tego problemu, gdy w pobliżu były te dwa Gryfgłupki, Eckley i Hornsbrook. Nie bał się żadnego z nich ale po prostu chciał rozwiązać to na własną rękę.

Szansę dostał dopiero w piątek, ostatniego dnia przed przerwą świąteczną. Regularnie sprawdzał Mapę Huncwotów i około południa zobaczył, że jest w bibliotece. W okolicy nie było jej gryfońskich przyjaciół – dziewczyna siedziała przy jednym ze stolików z (co zaskakujące) Hugonem. Najprawdopodobniej chciała jak najlepiej wykorzystać ostatnie godziny w szkolnej bibliotece a Hugo poprosił ją o pomoc przy jakiejś pracy. To pewnie najlepszy moment do rozmowy.

\- Dobra, wychodzę - zakomunikował przyjaciołom, którzy grali w szachy przy kominku w Pokoju Wspólnym i wyczyścił Mapę. Scorpius uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem z powodu zbliżającego się zwycięstwa.

\- Wychodzisz? Co będziesz robił? – zapytał Morrison ze wzrokiem wbitym w szachownicę.

\- Pogadam z Mirrą – odpowiedział Albus, kierując się już do wyjścia.

\- Powodzenia! - zawołali za nim obaj. Zanim opuścił Pokój Wspólny usłyszał jeszcze jak Scorpius ogłasza jeszcze „szach-mat".

Wchodząc po schodach, w ciągu zaledwie kilku chwil był w bibliotece. Maszerował między regałami, rozglądając się wokoło, aż w końcu natrafił na Gryfonkę. Rzeczywiście siedziała razem z Hugo. Obok nich piętrzył się ogromny stos książek. Oboje wydawali się być pochłonięci swoimi esejami. Albus poczuł nagłą potrzebę przerwania im pracy ale równie szybką ją w sobie zdusił.

Zamiast tego podszedł do nich szybkim krokiem i usiadł naprzeciwko. Mirra podniosła wzrok i zmarszczyła brwi na jego widok. Chłopiec zignorował to i uśmiechnął się na widok znacznie cieplejszego przywitania ze strony kuzyna.

\- Al! - promieniał Hugo. - Też będziesz się uczył tuż przed świętami?

Mirra rzuciła młodszemu Gryfonowi spojrzenie typu "żartujesz?". Albus uśmiechnął się tylko do niego.

\- Nie - odpowiedział. - Właściwie to zastanawiałem się czy mógłbym porozmawiać prywatnie z Mirrą - dodał rzucając kuzynowi sugestywne spojrzenie.

\- Och, jasne - odpowiedział chłopiec grzecznie, biorąc kilka książek. - To wracam do Pokoju Wspólnego. Muszę to oddać Rose. Do zobaczenia jutro, Al! – dodał podekscytowany.

\- Mhm – Ślizgon mruknął do niego, nie bardzo wiedząc do czego się kuzyn odnosi ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że przecież jutro już jest przerwa.

Potem poczekał chwilę, aż Gryfon odejdzie, po czym zwrócił się do Mirry.

\- Więc… - powiedział cicho, pochylając się ku niej. Próbował brzmieć na zdystansowanego i sprawiać wrażenie beztroskiego. No bo przecież był fajny, prawda? Był Kapitanem Quidditcha i w ogóle. - Ostatnio... jakoś mnie ignorowałaś. – stwierdził, drapiąc się za prawym uchem, żeby mieć co robić z rękoma.

\- Mhm - zignorowała go, patrząc w dół na swoje podręczniki. Potem napisała parę dodatkowych zdań na swoim eseju.

\- Czy jest jakaś, no nie wiem, przyczyna twojego zachowania?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała prosto wciąż patrząc na książki.

\- Okej – stwierdził, rezygnując jednak ze swojej chłodnej postawy. - Co jest z tobą nie tak? Co takiego zrobiłem?

\- Doskonale wiesz, co zrobiłeś - powiedziała szybko, przewracając kartkę.

\- Może mi powiesz? - zapytał ostro, tylko czekając na to pytanie. To była jedyna szansa, żeby obrócić to wszystko na swoją korzyść. W końcu to ona go o coś oskarża…

\- Nie powiesz mi, że o coś cię oskarżam i nie spróbujesz zrzucić tego na mnie? – zapytała chłodno.

_No i po ptokach,_ pomyślał gorzko.

\- Nie – odpowiedział defensywnie. – Po prostu… chcę poznać prawdziwy powód twojej złości.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z kamienną twarzą. Patrzyła na niego podle i poczuł się zaskoczony. Takim spojrzeniem nie uraczyła go od ich pierwszego roku, kiedy przeczytał jej prywatną korespondencję.

\- Mój powód, Albusie? - zapytała. - Celowo zniszczyłeś randkę Rose.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał, próbując wyśmiać to, co przed chwilą powiedziała.

\- A teraz nawet nie chcesz wziąć za to odpowiedzialności - kontynuowała Mirra. - Rose jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką a ty, z jakiegoś powodu, upewniłeś się, że jej randka zakończy się katastrofą. No nie wiem - może któryś z twoich znajomych ją lubi czy coś w tym guście? A może po prostu nie lubisz widzieć jej szczęśliwej? Tak czy inaczej, wszystko szło idealnie do momentu, w którym odciągnąłeś ją od stołu, żeby twój mały pomocnik mógł sobie porozmawiać z Lance'em. A potem wszystko szlag trafił!

Albus wytrzeszczył oczy, będąc szczerze zaskoczonym jak trafne były jej przypuszczenia. Nie miał zamiar nawet jej na to odpowiadać – nie zdradziłby w ten sposób Scorpiusa. Dziewczyna zauważając jego milczenie, kontynuowała ze wściekłością.

\- Co miałam zrobić, Al? Powiedzieć swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, że to kuzyn wbił jej nóż w plecy? Wciąż nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć. Jeszcze bardziej by się tylko zdołowała! Ona naprawdę go lubi, Al! A ty zrujnowałeś jej wielki dzień!

\- Jej był został zrujnowany? - argumentował, wiedząc, że musi przystąpić do ataku. Nie miał jednak do końca pojęcia, do czego on sam zmierzał. - Zostałem zaciągnięty do jaskini lwów przez trzymetrowego łysego kolesia z bicepsami większymi niż moja głowa! Też miałem kiepski dzień! Nie widzę jednak, żebyście byli przygnębieni z powodu tego, że ledwo co minąłem się ze śmiercią!

\- Cieszę się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku – parsknęła a jej głos brzmiał jakby była na skraju załamania. – Mówiłam wszystkim, że należy wezwać dla ciebie pomoc. Ale to i tak nie zmienia tego, co zrobiłeś.

\- No cóż, to jej sprawa! – warknął Al, nagle niesamowicie zdenerwowany. - A co to ma wspólnego z tobą? Dlaczego jesteś na mnie taka zła?

Wstała tak nagle, że nieco się wystraszył, choć starał się tego nie pokazywać. Gryfonka zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego jestem na ciebie zła, Al? - zapytała gniewnie. – Jestem na ciebie złą, bo sam nie złościsz się na siebie!

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia na co się złoszczę! - syknął, także wstając. Teraz oboje stali po przeciwnych stronach stołu. - Nic nie wiesz! - dodał głupio i natychmiast tego pożałował.

Mirra otworzyła usta, jakby chciała krzyknąć naprawdę głośno, tuż przed wyjściem. Dopiero po momencie zdecydowała się odezwać. Kiedy to zrobiła, jej głos był spokojny, cichy a nawet do pewnego stopnia uspokajający.

\- Wiesz co, Al?

\- Co? - wymamrotał.

Mirra przez chwilę jedynie na niego patrzyła. Wyglądała na niezdecydowaną czy chce mu powiedzieć to, co ma na myśli. A potem zdecydowała się jednak to zrobić.

\- Czasami możesz być najsłodszym i najmilszym chłopcem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam - powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, na co rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

Czy ona naprawdę to powiedziała?

\- A czasem – kontynuowała. - największym dupkiem na świecie. To zupełnie tak jakby siedziały w tobie dwie różne osoby – dodała, potrząsając głową. Potem przerzuciła torbę przez ramię i minęła go, po czym wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie.

Albus zaklął cicho pod nosem patrząc, jak zostawia go samego. Cokolwiek. Dlaczego go to w ogóle obchodziło? Czy już zawsze będzie o to na niego wściekła? Przecież to i tak w pewnym momencie by wyszło na wierzch.

Te słowa dręczyły go jednak przez resztę dnia. Nie powiedział dokładnego przebiegu rozmowy ani Scorpiusowi ani Morrisonowi – wspomniał im tylko, że nie poszło najlepiej. Przez następne godziny roztrząsał to raz za razem. Mirra nazwała go najmilszym i najsłodszym chłopcem na świecie… A potem największym dupkiem… Jak blisko był bycia z nią? A co gorsze – jak blisko był teraz do całkowitego stracenia tej szansy? Nie był nawet pewien, w którym kierunku podąża. Nie powinien nawet się tym zadręczać! Miał dopiero czternaście lat i po prostu przeżywał kolejny, gorączkowy i zdezorientowany rok w Hogwarcie!

Tak bardzo teraz żałował, że nie może o tym porozmawiać o tym z Fairhartem. James byłby gotowy do udzielenia mu rady ale był blisko Rose, więc automatycznie go to wykluczało. Fairhart z kolei już wcześniej dał mu dobrą radę. Bez względu na to, kim w rzeczywistości był – czy Renegatem, szpiegiem Ministerstwa lub jakimś innym pośrednikiem – naprawdę bardzo mu pomógł w zeszłym roku w związku z Mirrą. Tego mężczyznę łatwo było szanować i łatwo poszukiwać u niego pomocy. Teraz jednak ich najbliższe „spotkanie" może się odbyć tylko i wyłącznie przy pomocy myślodsiewni…

Wspomnienie Fairharta wciąż leżało na dnie skrzyni Albusa.

Do łóżka poszedł stosunkowo wcześnie, rozpaczliwie chcąc, by sen odciągnął go od problematycznych kwestii oraz kłopotów i zbliżył do opuszczenia szkoły. Z drugiej strony - w domu będzie widywał częściej Rose, o ile Weasleyowie znowu będą u nich niemal nieustanne i co gorsza, będzie się musiał zmagać ze swoim ojcem. Mimo to, rezydencja Potterów wciąż była pewnego rodzaju odskocznią i ucieczką – od przytłaczającego Hogwartu, od zagadkowych nauczycieli oraz od sprzeczki z Mirrą.

Sen, który go dopadł nie był jednak wcale przyjemny i spokojny. Po tak długim czasie, powinien był się tego w sumie spodziewać. Rzucał się przez całą noc i choć z rana nie pamiętał wielkich szczegółów, wiedział że był to jeden z najdziwniejszych snów, jakie do tej pory miał.

Był w jakiejś klatce. Tak właściwie to nie była standardowa klatka a gigantyczny szklany kwadrat. Nie próbował jednak walczyć. Opierał się jedynie szybę, przyciskając do niej policzek i czoło. Czuł się tak, jakby już dawno pogodził się z porażką. Wszystko inne wokół niego było czarne niczym smoła.

Nagle jego wizja stała się złocista. A potem zaczął iść w swoim kierunku – było bowiem dwóch chłopców. Obaj wyglądali niemal identycznie – mieli te same czarne włosy i byli tego samego wzrostu. Między nimi była tylko jedna maleńka różnica. Albus Potter szedł do niego, mierząc go przy tym tymi złowieszczymi złotymi oczami. Świeciły w ciemności. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego, choć on go nie odwzajemnił.

Po chwili okazało się, że wcale nie są tutaj sami. Zza wolnego Albusa wyszedł Ares. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i wyczerpanego. Jego twarz wyglądała na dziwnie wysuszoną pod siwymi wąsami i brodą. Kiedy jednak się odezwał, nie mówił swoim zwyczajowym głosem. Nie był szorstki. To był głos Harry'ego Pottera.

_Ktoś powiedział mi kiedyś "to nasze wyboru pokazują, kim naprawdę jesteśmy, znacznie bardziej niż nasze zdolności..."._

Ares – lub tata chłopca - wyraźnie miał zamiar powiedzieć coś więcej ale wtedy czyjaś ręka złapała uwięzionego Ślizgona za ramię. Albus odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył swojego złotookiego bliźniaka a za nim Warrena Waddleswortha. Obaj stali w środku tego dziwacznego więzienia. Podskoczył z przerażenia. Kiedy Warren się odezwał, okazało się, że on też został pozbawiony swojego oryginalnego głosu. Teraz brzmiał jak Fairhart.

_Potrzeba potężnego czarodzieja, by użyć klątwy zabijającej. Ale trzeba wiedzieć, co daje prawo do korzystania z tej mocy i..._

Również i Waddlesworth został odcięty. Teraz przemówił jego brat bliźniak, głosem Sebastiana Darvy'ego.

_To, czego nienawidzimy, pokazuje nam, czym naprawdę jesteśmy._

Jemu nikt nie przerwał. Kiedy chłopiec odwrócił się z powrotem zauważył, że sceneria już się zmieniła. Pod niewidzialną ścianą siedziała skulona Mirra. Jej czarne włosy były przyklejone do twarzy - była ewidentnie przerażona. Podniosła ręce ku górze i zapłakała, gdy złotooki Albus podszedł do niej z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Nie! - krzyknął, waląc pięściami w szklaną szybę. Szybko rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że Ares i Waddlesworth zniknęli. - Przestań! - ryknął.

Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia czy brat bliźniak był w stanie go usłyszeć, i jedynie co mógł zrobić, to patrzeć jak ten unosi swoją różdżkę w górę.

\- Nie! - krzyknął, gdy błysk zielonego światła przebił się przez wszechobecną ciemność. Mirra przewróciła się…

\- Obudź się, stary!

Albus wystrzelił go przodu. Był zaplątany w koc a oczy piekły go niesamowicie. Poduszkę miał mokrą od potu. Rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po pokoju i zobaczył, że to Morrison nim potrząsał.

\- Co..?

\- Musimy iść, stary - powiedział przyjaciel. - Ubieraj się.

\- Co... Jaki mamy dziś dzień? - zapytał głupio, próbując zebrać myśli. To był dziwny sen. O czym tak właściwie był?

\- Dzisiaj jedziemy do domu, Al. Mamy ferie zimowe, pamiętasz? Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś cały czerwony.

\- W porządku - powiedział, wciąż ciężko dysząc i próbując uspokoić oddech. - Daj mi się ubrać.

Morrison wyszedł i dopiero wtedy Albus zauważył, że był całkowicie sam w dormitorium. Kilka minut zajęło mu leniwe wciągnięcie na siebie ubrań. Potem jeszcze na chwilę opadł na łóżko, wyglądając jakby znowu chciał uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę. Próbował sobie przypomnieć ten dziwny sen – wciąż miał do trochę w głowie. Mimo to, większość była poza jego zasięgiem. Pamiętał głosy... kilka różnych. Och, i chyba była tam Mirra…

Po śniadaniu, Opiekun Gryffindoru odprowadził wszystkich do pociągu, życząc im przy tym miłego odpoczynku.

\- Udanych ferii, profesorze Longbottom! – odpowiadali mu uczniowie, w dużej mierze z jego Domu.

\- Udanych ferii, Judy! – odkrzyknął mężczyzna. – Tobie też, Carl!

Albus wciąż wściekle tarł oczy. Miał właśnie wchodzić do pociągu.

\- Wesołych świąt, Al! - powiedział Neville, uśmiechając się do niego dziko.

\- Co? - zapytał nieprzytomnie, podnosząc wzrok. - Och, tak, racja. Wesołych świąt - odpowiedział.

Neville wyciągnął rękę i zatrzymał go, tworząc przy okazji mały korek. Nauczyciel wydawał się jednak tym kompletnie nie przejmować.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Al? - zapytał cicho. - Wyglądasz trochę blado.

\- Jest okej - skłamał. - Tylko trochę mnie boli brzuch.

Neville zmarszczył brwi ale puścił jego ramię. Albus w końcu wsiadł do pociągu. Za nim w ciszy podążyli przyjaciele. Wybrał przypadkowy wagon - nie czuł się za dobrze i chciał tylko i wyłącznie usiąść.

Opadł na siedzenie i jedynie szuranie butów sprawiło, że zrozumiał, że chłopaki wpakowali się do przedziału za nim.

\- Jak duże są szanse, że Mirra i Rose do nas dołączą? - zapytał ponuro Scorpius.

\- Mniej więcej tak wielkie, jak Morrison zdający Wróżbiarstwo - powiedział Albus, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Więc będzie nas tylko trójka? – zapytał Vincent, po czym roześmiał się razem ze Scorpiusem. Al milczał. Nie chciał się nawet poruszyć, słuchając chichotu przyjaciół.

\- Za mało snu? - spytał go Malfoy, gdy pociąg ruszył.

\- Za dużo - odpowiedział, otwierając powoli oczy. - Jestem po prostu zmęczony. To dziwne.

\- Chcesz się zdrzemnąć? - zapytał Morrison. - Będziemy cicho...

Albus pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mogę spać - powiedział.

Wiedział, że brzmi to śmiesznie, ale taka właśnie była prawda. Czuł się absolutnie wyczerpany pod każdym względem – zupełnie jakby nie było w nim życia. Mimo to, zachowywał trzeźwy umysł. Odpoczywając w ten sposób pozwalał, żeby do jego uszu docierały ciche hałasy i śmiechy. Czuł się chory oraz nadal piekły go oczy.

\- Za dużo stresu - skomentował Scorpius. - Po tym wszystkim miło będzie mieć tydzień wolnego. Odetchniesz sobie – dodał uspokajająco.

\- Mhm - zgodził się z nim Albus, ledwie go słuchając. Wiedział jednak, że jego zmęczenie nie ma nic wspólnego ze szkołą - to było coś bardziej wyjątkowego, złowrogiego. Co to było jednak? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

W tej pozycji pozostał niemal całą drogę. Morrison i Scorpius rozmawiali cicho, jakby nie chcieli mu przeszkadzać, podczas gdy on siedział odchylony na swoim siedzeniu, z lekko otwartymi ustami i półprzymkniętymi oczami. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz mu wybuchnie głowa. Tamten tajemniczy sen praktycznie wyparował z jego z umysłu, zostawiając po sobie tylko odrętwiałe ramiona i zaciśnięty z nerwów żołądek.

Z olbrzymią ulgą zarejestrował, że pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Wstał z miejsca i lekko się zachwiał. Jego dłoń wciąż spoczywała na brzuchu. Był jednym z pierwszych uczniów, którzy wyszli z pociągu i słyszał jak Morrison i Scorpius mamroczą za nim, gdy szedł chwiejnym krokiem przez peron. Nagle poczuł palącą potrzebę zwymiotowania. Z trudem się powstrzymał.

\- Wiesz w ogóle, kto cię odbierze? - zapytał go Morrison.

Albus pokręcił przecząco głową, starając się tak na wszelki wypadek, trzymać usta zamknięte. Zastanawiał się kto to może być. W zeszłym roku całą ich gromadkę odebrał wujek Ron. To była najbardziej emocjonująca podróż do domu. Kto to będzie w tym roku?

Stał nieruchomo pośrodku platformy. Scorpius i Morrison stali po jego bokach, wyglądając jakby byli jego ochroniarzami. Oni też rozglądali się za swoimi rodzinami. Al przyglądał się Mirze, która minęła go bez słowa, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. W żaden sposób też nie potwierdziła, że ich wczorajsza kłótnia miała w ogóle miejsce. Nie wydawała się też ani trochę zmartwiona myślą, że nie zobaczą się przez kolejny tydzień. Albus miał też oko na Rose i Lily, które zawsze mogły dać mu znać, że znalazły kogoś z rodziny. Gdy się odwrócił, usłyszał że ktoś go woła.

\- Al, tutaj!

Chłopiec rozejrzał się wokół i otworzył szeroko oczy w zaskoczeniu. Kilka metrów dalej, pomiędzy dwoma grupkami chichoczących dziewczyn, stał Harry Potter. Przypominał (nie, zdecydowanie nie było na to lepszego określenia) żywego trupa.

W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat wygląd taty Albusa bardzo się zmienił – naprawdę wiele brakowało mu do normalnego, zdrowego wyglądu. Od momentu rozpoczęcia polowania na Reginalda Aresa i jego sługusów, za każdym razem, gdy Al go widział, tata coraz mniej przypominał siebie. Szary odcień skóry, nieznikające worki pod oczami – chłopiec się już do tego przyzwyczaił. Teraz jednak Harry wyglądał sto razy gorzej niż zwykle. Wyglądał na absurdalnie wręcz zaniedbanego. Włosy mu urosły i chociaż nie opadały mu na ramiona, jak te Warrena Waddleswortha, różnica w długości przed i po, była zauważalna. Wcześniej wyglądały na po prostu nieporządnie – teraz jednak sprawiały wrażenie co najmniej przerażających. Jego skóra była tak bardzo szara, że jego blizna w kształcie błyskawicy została niewyobrażalnie uwydatniona. Zniknęły worki pod oczami – zamiast tego jego zielone oczy były całe przekrwione. Tata wyglądał jakby był równie mocno zaniepokojony co Albus. I podobnie jak on kilka miesięcy temu, zapewne został uderzony w twarz. Nad jednym okiem miał paskudną śliwę.

Pomimo tego przerażającego wyglądu, nadal wydawał się być onieśmielający. Al nieustannie słyszał historie o tym, jak bardzo zacięty i zdeterminowany potrafi być jego ojciec – w końcu opowieści o jego męstwie, bohaterstwie i upartości były rozpowszechnione w czarodziejskim świecie. Chłopiec wyobrażał go zawsze sobie jako potężnego czarodzieja z ciągnącą się za nim reputacją – to wszystko. Teraz jednak tata, pomimo tego chorobliwego wizerunku, nie wyglądał na słabego. Wyglądał na groźnego. Mimo że wiedział, że nie jest to prawda, mimowolnie pomyślał, że Harry wygląda na człowieka, który nie ma nic do stracenia.

Mimo to, wydawał się być onieśmielający.

\- Łał - skomentował Morrison, gdy także go zobaczył.

\- Tata? - mruknął Albus, wciąż dochodząc do siebie po zobaczeniu jego wyglądu.

\- Tutaj! - powtórzył ojciec, machając do niego ręką.

Potter odwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół i zobaczył, że są oni równie mocno zszokowani, co on. Nie skomentowali tego jednak w żaden sposób.

\- Zgaduję, że to po ciebie, stary – powiedział blondyn.

Ślizgoni przybili sobie piątki, po czym zaczęli się rozchodzić.

\- Miłego wolnego, chłopaki. - zawołał do nich Morrison.

\- Od razu czuję się lepiej... - mruknął Scorpius, na co Albus kiwnął im obu głową i podszedł do swojego ojca.

\- Jak tam w szkole? - zapytał Harry.

\- Całkiem dobrze - odpowiedział z odrobiną rezerwy w głosie.

Czy tata zapomniał o ich sprzeczce i całej tej ich niechęci względem siebie? Albus nie przypuszczał nawet, że to ojciec pojawi się po nich na platformie. Tak czy inaczej, zdecydowanie wykazywał za dużo entuzjazmu i był zbyt miły.

\- Prowadzisz?

\- Tak. - powiedział tata, wyciągając kluczyki i machając nimi. - Zabieram ciebie, Lily i Jamesa. Tym razem każdy bierze swoich.

Albus kiwnął głową i w międzyczasie podeszła do nich reszta Potterów. Lily wydawała się przestraszona wyglądem taty, zaś James zdawał się tym zupełnie nie przejmować.

\- Wszyscy gotowi? - zapytał Harry, na co wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali mu głową. Potem poszli do rodzinnego samochodu, gdzie Lily zajęła przednie siedzenie, cały tył zostawiając chłopcom.

\- W porządku, Al? - zapytał tata, poprawiając lusterko. - Wyglądasz jakbyś był chory.

\- Wszystko okej - odpowiedział szybko, podczas gdy ojciec wyjeżdżał z parkingu. - Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

\- Ach.

\- A co się stało z twoim okiem, tato? - zapytała Lily.

\- Spuściłem gardę i oberwałem Złośliwym Teleskopem* - powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. - To nauczka po wizycie w sklepie wujka George'a.

\- Jak dla mnie, to wygląda jak śliwa po uderzeniu - powiedział z niedowierzaniem James, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko.

\- Och, tak właśnie było! - zaśmiał się ojciec. - Oberwałem od Teleskopu. To wcale nie jest miękkie jak gąbka.

Cała trójka zaśmiała się, podczas gdy Albus milczał przez całą drogę. Czuł się rozdrażniony i zmęczony. Auto widać wcale nie było lepsze od pociągu. Nie miał ochoty na pogaduszki. Zamiast tego pozwolił, by głowa opadła mu na bok. W międzyczasie tata wypytywał ich o Hogwart, zajęcia, przyjaciół.

Kilka godzin później zatrzymali się pod rezydencją Potterów. Al jako pierwszy wszedł do domu i zobaczył, że ich kufry już tutaj są. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, z kuchni dobiegł go krzyk.

\- Harry?

\- To ja, mamo - wymamrotał, wchodząc do jadalni i zajmując miejsce przy stole. Matka gotowała. Odwróciła się do niego dopiero po chwili i uśmiechnęła.

\- Wyglądasz jak chuchro, skarbie. Zjedz coś - powiedziała zamiast zacząć wypytywać go o szkołę. Potem zaczęła wyciągać z szuflady sztućce.

\- Nie czuję się za dobrze, mamo – odpowiedział, czując jak po czole ścieka mu pot.

Kobieta odwróciła od niego głowę, gdy usłyszała jak ponownie otwierają się drzwi wejściowe.

\- Gin! Jesteśmy! - zawołał tata z przedpokoju.

Ginny zignorowała Harry'ego. Zamiast tego, położyła dłoń na czole Albusa.

\- Nie masz gorączki – powiedziała fachowym tonem. - Cześć, kochanie - dodała w kierunku męża, który akurat wszedł do kuchni. Potem pocałowała go przelotnie w policzek i odwróciła się do syna. - Mam nadzieję, że na święta poczujesz się już lepiej - powiedziała wyraźnie zaniepokojona. - Może powinieneś iść się odświeżyć do łazienki?

Albus skinął głową i wstał od stołu. W drzwiach minął się z Jamesem i Lily, którzy – jakby nie patrzeć – dali mu nieco prywatności, koczując w salonie. Postanowił więc działać. Szybko obejrzał się przez ramię czy czy teren jest czysty, po czym zanurkował w swoim bagażu. Kilka sekund później wyjął fiolkę ze wspomnieniem i schował ją w kieszeni. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał, żeby rodzice dowiedzieli się o tej konspiracji i całym tym bałaganie z Regeneratami, ZR i Fairhartem.

Powoli zaczął maszerować na górę schodami. Wciąż był bez powodu wyczerpany – gdy dotaszczył się na górę, ledwo mógł złapać oddech. Nie miał jednak najmniejszego zamiaru iść do łazienki, a tym bardziej do swojego pokoju.

Jak długo rodzice będą skakali nad Jamesem i Lily? Mama pewnie też wciśnie im coś do jedzenia. Ostrożnie spojrzał na pokój znajdujący się po prawej stronie korytarza - w sypialni rodziców znajdowała się myślodsiewnia. Być może nie będzie miał kolejnej szansy.

Ruszył więc do przodu. Po drodze minął łazienkę.

\- Al?

Chłopiec zatrzymał się w momencie. Właśnie sięgał do klamki.

\- Co? – zapytał, udając zdezorientowanie, po czym odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego na szczycie schodów tatę.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zapytał dociekliwie Harry. Zbyt dociekliwie, jak na gust Albusa. Na szczęście, nie brzmiał jakoś szczególnie wymagająco.

\- Do łazienki – odpowiedział prosto.

Ojciec uniósł wysoko brwi. Albus spojrzał na drzwi najbliżej niego, po czym uderzył się w czoło.

\- No tak – skomentował. - Och, przeszedłem je. Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze i zbyt przyzwyczaiłem się do układu Hogwartu… Nieco mi się zapomniało, jak jest w domu - mruknął. Następnie zrobił parę kroków wstecz i znalazł się pod drzwiami łazienki.

\- Och – mruknął tata. - Kiedy kończysz, zejdź na dół. Mama chce popytać o twój rok szkolny.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział, potakując mu.

Ojciec też kiwnął głową. Nastąpił między nimi moment niezręcznej ciszy, podczas której Albus stał całkowicie niepewny tego, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć. Harry wydawał się myśleć dokładnie tak samo. Po chwili jeszcze raz kiwnął głową i zszedł na dół.

Plan legł w gruzach. Myślodsiewnia będzie musiała poczekać na bardziej dogodny moment. Teraz się do niej w żaden sposób nie dostanie. W łazience omył sobie twarz, próbując bardziej się rozbudzić. Co było z nim nie tak? Nie był przecież chory. Był za to apatyczny. Czuł się naprawdę dziwnie chociaż tak naprawdę nie potrafił określić tego uczucia. Jakikolwiek by ten tajemniczy sen nie był, wydawał się naprawdę nim wstrząsnąć.

Po kilku chwilach ponownie opryskał sobie twarz. Potem zakręcił kurek i wytarł się ręcznikiem. Spoglądając w lekko pokropione wodą lustro, skupił się na swoich oczach. Były zielone. Nadal lekko go kłuły ale nie wydawały się inne niż zwykle. Zamrugał ale nic się nie zmieniło. Zamrugał ponownie. Nic. Wściekle zamrugał jeszcze kilka razy.

Czego tak właściwie oczekiwał? Mrugnął do siebie po raz ostatni a potem westchnął ciężko.

Przez ułamek sekundy widział złoty błysk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Złośliwy Teleskop Weasleyów** – z ang: Boxing Telescope – jeden z wynalazków Freda i George'a, sprzedawany w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów. Kiedy ściskało się teleskop, z jego końca w kłębach czarnego dymu wyskakiwała mała piąstka i uderzała pechowca w twarz. Powodowało to wytworzenie się fioletowego siniaka, którego nie dało się usunąć podstawowymi zaklęciami leczniczymi


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **OSTRZEŻENIE:** rozdział zawiera pewną „mocną scenę" – nie zdradzę konkretnie jaką, bo zaspoilowałabym cały rozdział jednym zdaniem. Mimo to, czujcie się ostrzeżeni.

# Rozdział 13

## Rezygnacja Sancticusa Fairharta

W Boże Narodzenie Albus obudził się nieco później niż zwykle. Sen dobrze mu zrobił. Po tej dziwacznej chorobie nie został nawet najmniejszy ślad – jedna noc wystarczyła mu do powrotu do zdrowia. Co więcej, nie czuł się już tak zmęczony. Mimo to, nie zamierzał rezygnować z ostrożności. Wyskoczył z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Stanąwszy przed lustrem, zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

Zielone. Jego oczy były po prostu zielone. Nic też nie wskazywało na to, że zmienią one zaraz swój kolor. Odetchnął z ulgą ale nie mógł przestać spoglądać na siebie i mrugać raz za razem.

\- Co robisz?

Albus poskoczył i odwrócił się gwałtownie, niemal potykając się o rolę papieru toaletowego leżącą na podłodze. W drzwiach łazienki stał Hugo i przyglądał mu się z dużym zainteresowaniem.

\- Ja… co takiego?

\- Stałeś tutaj i dziwnie mrugałeś - powiedział zaciekawiony kuzyn.

\- Och, tak - potwierdził Albus, uspokajając się. – Obudziłem się i zauważyłem, że miałem coś w oku, więc przyszedłem tutaj i wyjąłem sobie. A co ty tu robisz?

\- Mamy święta! – zakomunikował radośnie podekscytowany Hugo.

\- Tak – odpowiedział sucho. – To znaczy, długo temu przyjechaliście?

\- Jesteśmy już tutaj od kilku godzin - stwierdził wesoło chłopiec. - Może jeszcze zostało coś na śniadanie.

Albus skinął głową i wyszedł z łazienki. Hugo nie został jednak na miejscu. Zamiast tego, skierował się za nim. W połowie drogi Ślizgon odwrócił się.

\- Ehm. Nie chciałeś przypadkiem skorzystać z łazienki?

\- Nie - odpowiedział spokojnie chłopiec.

\- Och - stwierdził. - Więc co tam właściwie robiłeś?

Hugo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Szukałem cię.

\- Hm - mruknął Albus, ponawiając wędrówkę na dół. Schodząc po schodach, wciąż czuł się nieco nieswojo. Zanim wszedł do kuchni, minął wielką górę prezentów piętrzących się pod pięknie wyglądającym drzewkiem. Nie przejmował się jakoś szczególnie świątecznymi upominkami – wiedział, że jego rodzina była na tyle liczna i bogata, że mogła sobie pozwolić na zakup tego, czego by sobie zażyczył. Nigdy jednak się o nic nie upominał. To wcale nie zmieniło faktu, że w przeciągu kilku ostatnich lat dostał parę wspaniałych prezentów, np. najnowocześniejszą miotłę i niezwykle użyteczną Pelerynę Niewidkę.

Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg kuchni, dotarło do niego, że wstał naprawdę późno. Prócz mamy, Jamesa i Lily, w pomieszczeniu było jeszcze kilku Weasleyów. Ciocia Hermiona i wujek Ron wyglądali na bardzo zmęczonych, zaś Rose właśnie kończyła swoje śniadanie. Był nawet wujek Charlie.

\- Dobrze, że już wstałeś - powiedziała Ginny. - Czujesz się lepiej? - zapytała, jedną ręką kładąc na stole przed nim talerz pełen francuskich tostów a drugą dotykając jednocześnie jego policzka. - Wciąż nie masz gorączki.

\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział i na moment zastygł w bezruchu, gdy rzuciła mu stalowe spojrzenie. Momentalnie poczuł, że powinien dodać coś więcej. – Naprawdę, już nic mi nie jest.

\- Daj mu spokój, Gin. Z dzieciakiem jest w porządku - powiedział wujek Ron, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. – Nikt się nie czuje dobrze w szkole. Teraz mamy jednak święta, więc wszystko mu przejdzie...

Kilka osób zachichotało ale Ginny nie wydawała się wcale rozbawiona.

\- Powinieneś był go wczoraj widzieć, Ron - stwierdziła. - Wyglądał naprawdę źle.

\- Przecież zawsze tak wygląda – parsknął James, na co wszyscy (z wyjątkiem Albusa i jego mamy) roześmiali się głośno.

Wujek Ron odchylił się na krześle.

\- A kiedy…

\- Stopy! – przerwała mu siostra, zanim zdążył podnieść nogi i położyć je na stole. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie.

\- To kiedy otwieramy prezenty? – zapytał swojej żony.

\- Jak będziemy już w komplecie - odpowiedziała mu ciocia.

\- A kto przyjdzie? - spytała Lily.

\- Zapytaj raczej, kogo nie będzie - zaśmiał się Ron. - Przyjedzie wujek Bill z ciocią Fleur i ich dziećmi, wujek George z ciocią Angie i Fredem. Teddy też będzie.

\- A co z Percym? - wtrąciła Ginny.

\- Dzisiaj z rana dostałem od niego list - odpowiedział wujek. – Spędzą święta z rodziną Audrey. Mama i tata pojechali z nimi. Dość rzadko się z nimi spotykają.

Albus miał właśnie zamiar coś skomentować ale matka podsunęła mu bliżej nietknięty dotąd talerz.

\- Jedz – powiedziała surowym tonem.

\- A gdzie się pali? – zapytał, na co Hugo zachichotał cicho.

\- Przestań - odpowiedziała ostro jego matka. – I pospiesz się. Będziecie musieli posiedzieć przez kilka godzin na górze.

\- Ojoj, kijowo, dzieciaczki – wyszczerzył się James, po czym wziął łyk mleka.

\- To dotyczy również i ciebie – upomniała go chłodno Ginny.

\- Cooo? – jęknął Jaimie.

\- Dlaczego musimy iść na górę? – zapytał Albus, przerywając bratu nadciągającą tyradę na temat prawie-że-dorosłości.

Mama zmarszczyła lekko brwi i wymieniła szybkie spojrzenie z wujkiem Charliem.

\- Kiedy wasz tata wróci do domu, przyjedzie z nim kilkoro ludzi. Na dole odbędzie się małe spotkanie… - zaczęła Ginny ale nie dane jej było dokończyć. Cała trójka młodych Potterów, będąca już przyzwyczajona do czegoś takiego, wydała z siebie okrzyk frustracji, zagłuszając kobietę całkowicie. Po chóralnym jęku dało się jeszcze słyszeć stękanie Lily „Ale przecież są święta!"

\- To naprawdę nie będzie trwało długo – wtrącił wujek Ron uspokajającym tonem. – Dorośli przez moment sobie porozmawiają a potem dobierzemy się do naszych prezentów – dodał z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz może czy Wiktor przyjedzie, Gin? - zapytała ciocia Hermiona, biorąc łyk herbaty.

\- Wątpię - zadrwił jej mąż. - Pewnie będzie zbyt zajęty depilowaniem brwi...

Ciocia rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie i upomniała go, lecz wtedy do ich uszu dobiegł dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych.

\- No już, na górę. Na górę – powiedziała Ginny delikatnie popychając dzieci do przodu dłonią. Albus akurat przymierzał się do zjedzenia jednego tosta i jak już miał go wsadzać do buzi, mama zabrała mu talerz.

\- Och, no daj spokój…

\- Na górę! Potem was zawołam.

Po chwili ociągania się, dzieciaki zaczęły wychodzić z kuchni. Kiedy Al wyszedł, w oczy od razu rzucił mu się ojciec (wciąż wyglądający na zmęczonego i sponiewieranego) w towarzystwie niskiego, łysiejącego mężczyzny, którego widział już wcześniej. Nadal się obficie pocił i miał zadyszkę, mimo że był grudzień i chłód za oknem.

\- Wesołych Świąt, dzieciaki! - zawołał Harry, widząc ich idących już po schodach.

\- Tato... - jęknęła Lily, nie zaprzątając sobie nawet głowy jakimkolwiek przywitaniem. - Mama mówi, że znowu musimy iść na górę...

\- Tylko na chwilę - uśmiechnął się tata, posyłając im uspokajające spojrzenie. Spocony mężczyzna stojący za nim machał do wszystkich żywiołowo.

Gdy Albus dotarł do szczytu schodów, James wyminął go i skierował się od razu do swojego pokoju.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał go Ślizgon.

\- Będę pisał list – odpowiedział prosto Jaimie.

\- Do swojej dziewczyny?

\- Do jednej z nich – wyszczerzył się Gryfon, przechodząc przez próg swojego sanktuarium i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Albus odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że Lily razem z Hugo pakują się do jego pokoju. Najprawdopodobniej znowu będą go zasypywać pytaniami. Rose nie poszła ich śladem – w milczeniu minęła go, po czym weszła do jednego z pokojów gościnnych. Dopiero wtedy chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że kuzynka mnie powiedziała nawet jednego słowa przez całe śniadanie. Przez moment stał na korytarzu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, w zamyśleniu przyglądając się tym zamkniętym drzwiom. Potem udał się do siebie. Nie minęła chwila (tak właściwie to zdążył tylko zamknąć za sobą drzwi), gdy zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, młodsze dzieci nie wytrzymały.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego się dzisiaj spotykają, Al? - zapytał go Hugo. - Stało się coś ważnego?

\- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia – odpowiedział sucho.

\- To musi być bardzo ważnego - przytaknęła Lily. – W końcu mamy święta a ci ludzie nie są ze swoimi rodzinami!

\- Może – stwierdził.

\- Hej, Al? - zapytał Hugo.

\- Hm?

\- Wiesz może dlaczego Rose jest ostatnio taka przygnębiona?

Albus siadł na łóżku, podczas gdy Hugo patrzył na niego zaciekawiony. Lily zamrugała i ucichła.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał.

\- Rose jest... no sam nie wiem – Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. – Wyciszona…? Tak sądzę.

\- Ludzie mogą od czasu do czasu milczeć - powiedziała obronnie Lilka.

\- Ale nie ona! Takie milczenie oznacza coś złego!

Albus uniósł rękę, żeby ich uciszyć. Nie chciał, żeby i oni się pokłócili.

\- Hugo? – zapytał kuzyna. - Czy może Rose coś ci mówiła? Albo Mirra? – dodał ostrożnie.

\- Nie - odpowiedział wyraźnie chłopiec. – No właśnie dlatego pytam się ciebie, czy coś wiesz na ten temat.

\- Nic - skłamał szybko, rzucając spojrzenie na drzwi. Zastanawiał się czy powinien zrobić ten pierwszy krok i porozmawiać z kuzynką. Wczoraj udało mu się wyjaśnić nieco z Mirrą. Może teraz uda się choć trochę z Rose? A może po prostu powinien… przyznać się jej i wyjawić prawdę? - Zaraz wrócę, poczekajcie chwilkę – powiedział na głos.

Albus wyszedł z pokoju i w tym momencie usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych do rezydencji. Nie minęła kolejna chwila, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł nieznany głos z ciężkim, irlandzkim akcentem. Och, więc przyjechał ktoś z Irlandzkiego Ministerstwa Magii. Nie przysłuchiwał się jednak dłużej. Zamiast tego, skierował się do pokoju zajmowanego obecnie przez Rose. Będąc pod drzwiami, zapukał niepewnie.

\- Proszę – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

Chłopiec wszedł do środa i zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego widoku. Kuzynka siedziała na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, gapiąc się na jakiś stary, pomarszczony kawałek pergaminu, leżący przed nią. Albus poczuł, jak jego żołądek wywija koziołka a potem zaciska się niemal boleśnie. To musiała być stara notka od Lance'a…

Rose pospiesznie wepchnęła ją pod poduszkę i dopiero wtedy znowu się do niego odwróciła.

– Możemy już zejść na dół? – zapytała grzecznie.

Umysł Ala zaskoczył dopiero po sekundzie. Na początku nie dotarło do niego to, co tak w ogóle powiedziała. Był przyzwyczajony do całkowicie innego tonu jej głosu. Rose zawsze była taka apodyktyczna.

\- Ee… nie - stwierdził, robiąc krok do przodu i zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Właściwie to chciałem sprawdzić jak tam z tobą – wyjaśnił głupio.

Gryfonka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- No bo… - kontynuował, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. - Wydajesz się nieco zdołowana i jakoś wcześniej nie miałem okazji zapytać cię o to w Hogwarcie.

Przez chwilę Rose wyglądała jakby rozważała swoje możliwości: czy powiedzieć mu, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi, czy nie. Wahała się czy mu powiedzieć prawdę. A potem jej twarz wykrzywiła się i dziewczyna przybrała zdruzgotaną minę. Wyglądała jakby była na skraju depresji. Jej usta zaczęły drżeć a oczy wypełniły się łzami. Kiedy w końcu się odezwała, brzmiała jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.

\- Nie wiem co poszło nie tak - zakwiliła, gdy automatycznie usiadł obok niej na łóżku. Z boku wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał okazać jej wsparcie, choć w rzeczywistości wcale nie miał na to ochoty – oferowanie jej ramienia do płakania byłoby największym paskudztwem z jego strony. W końcu to on (po części) doprowadził ją do takiego stanu.

\- Masz… masz na myśli Lance'a? - zapytał głupio.

Pokiwała gwałtownie głową.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem co zrobiłam źle - pisnęła. – Powiedziałeś mi, żebym na chwilę wyszła z Trzech Mioteł i że to nieco mi pomoże, ale potem było już tylko gorzej. Już nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać i wydawało mi się, że stracił mną jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie… wszystko się posypało...

Albus mógł jedynie siedzieć tam jak ciołek i przyglądać się załamaniu kuzynki. Właśnie dlatego wcale nie nadawał się do Slytherinu. Każdy Ślizgon wyczaiłby to fiasko z daleka. Och, dlaczego akurat on musiał oferować jej pocieszenie? Dlaczego on?

\- A… a rozmawiałaś z nim tak na porządnie od tamtego czasu?

\- Niezupełnie - odpowiedziała żałośnie, wzruszając ramionami. - Macha mi z daleka i mówi mi „cześć", ale to już nie to samo...

Albus objął ją ramieniem, czując jak jego wnętrzności zaciskają się boleśnie. Zawsze myślał, że Rose jest najbardziej rozwydrzonym dzieciakiem na świecie. Ale to… to było za dużo. Nie życzyłby nikomu takiej sytuacji. A on jest za nią bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny. Nie to jednak dobiło go najmocniej, a następne słowa, jakie wypowiedziała.

\- To takie straszne, Al – powiedziała, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bliżej. – To naprawdę okropne uczucie przyjaźnić się z kimś, do kogo czuje się coś więcej. Mam nadzieję, że tobie się to nie przydarzy…

Chłopiec skrzywił się. No właśnie. Tak się czuł w zeszłym roku odnośnie Mirry. Rose miała z tym jednak sto razy gorzej – miała realną szansę na udany związek, już niemal jej się udało i w tym całym bagnie nie było nawet krztyny jej winy. Albus poczuł, że jego żołądek skręca się na myśl, jak on by się czuł, gdyby ktoś podłożył mu pod nogami taką wielką kłodę jak Scorpius Rose. Jeśli ktoś zepsułby w ten sposób zalążki jego związku z Mirrą… Gdyby była to Rose, jego własna kuzynka…

\- A czy… - zaczął. – Jeśli dowiedziałabyś się co takiego poszło źle… Czy chciałabyś naprawić to? – zapytał z nadzieją, że jego ton głosu nie jest tak oczywisty, jak mu się wydaje.

_Nie. Proszę, powiedz „nie"._

\- Oczywiście, że tak! – niemal wrzasnęła. – Dlaczego nie miałabym tego robić?

\- Przykro mi, Rose… - powiedział słabo, mając na myśli cały ten okropny plan i swój udział w nim.

Dziewczyna przetarła załzawione oczy i poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Dzięki, Al – odpowiedziała. – Nie musi ci być przykro. Próbowałeś mi pomóc. Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś.

Albus spojrzał na nią z nieszczęśliwą miną. Nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć. I nienawidził się za to całym sercem…

Bożonarodzeniowy poranek minął inaczej niż zwykle – chłopiec wrócił do swojego pokoju, chcąc porządnie to wszystko przemyśleć, co oczywiście okazało się niemożliwe. Lily i Hugo wciąż okupowali jego samotnię. O wiele lepiej jednak było przebywać w ich towarzystwie, niż spędzając czas z niepokojąco miłą kuzynką. Nie potrafił z nią normalnie rozmawiać, gdy zachowywała się tak porządnie. Nigdy nie sądził, że taka myśl przemknie mu przez głowę, ale zdecydowanie bardziej wolał tą jej krzykliwą i autorytarną wersję.

Gdy spotkanie na dole dobiegło końca, impreza świąteczna ruszyła pełną parą. Zjechali się niemal wszyscy członkowie rodziny a stół w jadalni został magicznie zmodyfikowany w ten sposób, żeby pomieścił i ludzi i przygotowane na tę ucztę pyszności. Albus zauważył, że zostało niewielu z gości jego taty - dłużej posiedział tylko pan Krum. Wujek Ron był wyraźnie zły z tego powodu i machnął do niego niegrzecznie ręką, zanim zatrzasnął za nim drzwi.

Większość od razu rzuciła się na prezenty, drąc opakowania i wyglądając, jakby byli w jakimś dzikim szale. Wyjątkiem była oczywiście Rose, która w milczeniu wybrała swoje prezenty i zaniosła je na górę, nie odpakowując na dole ani jednego.

\- Mio… miotła...? - zapytał Hugo, trzymając w rękach długą, cienką, na wpół poobdzieraną paczuszkę. Z jednej jej strony wystawał piękny trzonek.

\- Niespodzianka! - krzyknął podekscytowany wujek Ron, wyglądając na o wiele szczęśliwszego niż jego syn. Jednocześnie fotografował zdumioną twarz dziecka magicznym aparatem.

\- Nie umiem latać - odpowiedział smutno Hugo.

Albus momentalnie sobie przypomniał, że powiedział dokładnie te same słowa, gdy brat kupił miotłę jemu.

\- Spokojnie, powoli się nauczysz – powiedział uspokajająco do kuzyna. – To nic trudnego, serio.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało. Gdy zabrał się za resztę paczuszek, wyglądał na o wiele bardziej pocieszonego.

Na prezenty Ślizgona składały się przede wszystkim słodycze i ubrania. Było też parę gadżetów dla żartownisiów z sklepu wujka George'a. Właśnie tego się spodziewał. I właśnie tego chciał. W wieku czternastu lat, okres dostawania zabawek i bawienia się nimi miał dawno za sobą. Jedynym prezentem, który okazał się być niemałym zaskoczeniem, był podręczny zestaw miotlarski*. Zanim rozejrzał się po rodzinie, uważnie go obejrzał.

\- To ode mnie wujka – przyznała się ciocia Hermiona, uśmiechając się do niego ze swojego fotela. – Kiedyś dałam taki twojemu tacie na urodziny ale to było dawno. Ten jest o wiele lepszy.

Albus odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Dzięki, ciociu.

Do obiadu siedli niedługo później. Rozmowa oczywiście dotyczyła przewspaniałej zawartości półmisków i talerzy. Al od razu nałożył sobie pieczonych ziemniaków i sięgnął po indyka. W pewnym momencie do jego uszu dobiegła cicha rozmowa pomiędzy wujkiem Billem a jego żoną. Wujek mówił, żeby ciocia nie kroiła Louisowi szynki.

\- Jest na to za duży, Fleur.

\- To nie jego wina, że szynka jest zbyt rozgotowana – stwierdziła ciocia, łapiąc zimne spojrzenie Ginny. – Ale wciąż pyszna.

Trochę dalej, Teddy zajmował się tym co zwykle – dla rozrywki zmieniał swój wygląd. Dzisiaj wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie. Włosy miał krótkie i brązowe a oczy paciorkowate. Ze wszystkich stron był zasypywany prośbami młodszych dzieci, przez co nie do końca wiedział, którą z nich ma wykonać pierwszą.

\- Szczurze wąsy! Zrób sobie szczurze wąsy! – wołał Hugo.

\- Psi nosek! – krzyczała Lily.

\- Wilcze uszy! – prosiła Roxanne.

Na skraju stołu głównym tematem rozmowy był Quidditch. Wujek Ron opowiadał każdemu, kto tylko miał ochotę go wysłuchać o pierwszej, jakże niesamowitej miotle swojego syna. To doprowadziło do małej kłótni na temat tego, czy rodzaj i jakość miotły ma jakikolwiek realny wpływ na umiejętności gracza. Kulminacją tego było wymienianie przez Jamesa najlepszych zawodników przy stole.

\- Okej, okej! – powiedział, unosząc do góry ręce w geście zażegnania sprzeczki. – No dobrze: numerem jeden jestem ja… - stwierdził, na co wszyscy się roześmiali. – Potem wujek Charlie a po nim moja mama, bo grała zawodowo i w ogóle. Numer cztery wędruje do wujka Rona a piąty do mojego taty. Po nich jest ta sosjerka… – zaśmiał się, wskazując palcem na naczynie. – No a po niej w końcu Albus…

Na ostatnie stwierdzenie zachichotało tylko kilka osób.

\- Nie takie rzeczy słyszałem – skomentował Harry, powoli żując kęs indyka. – Jak to było? Dwa pod rząd do zera?

James uśmiechnął się i zamilkł. Tata z kolei puścił Albusowi oko. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, chłopiec wyszczerzył się do niego nieśmiało.

Obiad skończył się dopiero wtedy, gdy wszystkie miski były już puściutkie – matka stanowczym tonem odmówiła marnotrawstwa jedzenia. Powiedziała, że niczego nie wyrzuci, ma być po prostu zjedzone. Wujek Ron odchylił się na swoim krześle i beknął tak głośno, że leżąca przed nim szklanka aż się zatrzęsła. Nawet James wyglądał na tak wypchanego, że nie skomentował tego w jakiś błyskotliwy sposób.

\- Co powiecie na muzykę? – zapytała Ginny, wykonując ruch różdżką w stronę radia w salonie. – I może nieco egg nog**?

Potem wszyscy wpakowali się do salonu – największego pokoju w całej rezydencji. Większość komentarzy wciąż dotyczyła przepysznego obiadu. Koniec uczty zapoczątkował nową imprezę. W samym jej centrum Lily, Hugo, Dominique i Louis grali w Gargulki. Rose z kolei leżała zwinięta w kłębek na kanapie. Zajęła się czytaniem jednej z wielu książek, które dzisiaj dostała.

Albus odwrócił od niej wzrok, nie chcąc dodatkowo dobijać się tym smutnym widokiem. Szukając kogokolwiek do rozmowy, nawet swojego taty, zobaczył Teddy'ego siedzącego samotnie w jadalni i sączącego z przyciemnionego kieliszka coś, co mogło być Ognistą Whisky.

\- I jak tam ci mija dzień, Allison? - zapytał go metamorfomag, kiedy chłopiec siadł naprzeciwko niego.

Albus uśmiechnął się, słysząc stare przezwisko.

\- Całkiem, całkiem – odpowiedział. – A czy tobie wolno pić? - kiwając głową w kierunku kieliszka.

\- Z pewnością jestem na to wystarczająco dorosły – stwierdził Teddy. – Nawet jeśli moja babcia twierdzi co innego. Zawsze wychodzi o to z siebie.

\- A gdzie ona jest tak w ogóle?

Chłopak ziewnął i zmienił wygląd podczas tej czynności. Włosy mu pojaśniały i zrobiły się odrobinę dłuższe. Im dłużej Al wpatrywał się w jego nos, tym bardziej miał wrażenie, że przypomina teraz pysk. To było jego najczęstsze zagranie i – jak Albus zauważył po chwili – najbliższa przemiana metamofromaga, jaką udało mu się dotąd zaobserwować.

\- Święta spędza w swoim własnym towarzystwie - powiedział. - Potem do niej pójdę. Sama mi mówiła, że powinienem tutaj wpaść na obiad. No i chciałem się zobaczyć z twoim tatą.

\- Czemu? – zapytał Al.

\- Teraz rzadko tu bywam - przyznał Lupin. - Jakby nie patrzeć, mieszkam teraz z dziewczyną. Urządziliśmy sobie całkiem miłe gniazdko. Ale nie powtarzaj tego Victoire, okej? – dodał pospiesznie, pochylając się ku niemu i rzucając szybkie spojrzenie ku ludziom w salonie.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową. Tak właściwie to wcześniej nie był nawet pewien czy Teddy i Victoire byli w ogóle ze sobą, ale teraz jednak wiedział, że są dla siebie kimś więcej niż zwykłymi przyjaciółmi.

\- A co tam z tobą? – zapytał Lupin. - Wciąż kłócisz się ze swoim staruszkiem?

\- Co? – spytał zaskoczony Albus.

Teddy wyszczerzył się.

\- Nie graj głupka. Wiem, że się poprztykaliście.

\- Noo - przyznał Ślizgon, spoglądając w dół. – I to nie jest tak, że jestem na niego wściekły - powiedział szczerze. – Po prostu… sam nie wiem... – wzruszył ramionami.

Teddy skinął głową. Wydawał się go rozumieć, mimo że tak naprawdę Albus tak niewiele mu powiedział. W międzyczasie starszy chłopak upił kolejny łyk Ognistej. Co ciekawe – najwyraźniej miał do alkoholu o wiele lepszą głowę niż wujek Ron. Potwierdziły to jego następne słowa, które nie były w żaden sposób bełkotliwe - wręcz przeciwnie. Teddy mówił bardzo wyraźnie, co wskazywało na jasność jego umysłu.

\- Naprawdę szkoda - stwierdził po chwili. - Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak się sprawy teraz mają, to niedobrze jest stawać przeciwko siebie, prawda?

Albus spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Mówisz, jakby tata umierał.

\- Wszyscy kiedyś umrą - Teddy wzruszył ramionami. - Pewnego dnia, oczywiście. Ale to znaczy, że mam na myśli tu i teraz. No wiesz, obecny świat. Z tego, co ja wiem, sprawy będą się tylko pogarszały. A to z kolei sprawia, że człowiek zaczyna się zastanawiać, prawda? Czy mamy na tyle czasu, że możemy pozłościć się na siebie? Czy mamy na tyle czasu, żeby się trochę poignorować?

Albus patrzył się bezmyślnie w przestrzeń, nie będąc zdolnym do wykrztuszenia ani jednego słowa.

\- Wiesz, co się dzieje z moim tatą? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili. - Powiedział, że oberwał od teleskopu.

Lupin roześmiał się głośno.

\- No co ty, Al - parsknął. - Jakiś frajer walnął go kilka dni temu.

\- Co?

\- Tak się dzieje, gdy ratujesz świat, Al. Bohaterem jest się wiecznie. Jeśli bohater nie jest już taki heroiczny, zostaje uznawany za wyrzutka. Nie martw się tym – twojemu tacie to bardzo pasuje, wierz mi.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Albus. – Dlaczego miałby chcieć być tak znienawidzonym?

\- Ktoś musi – stwierdził Teddy. - Chodzą pogłoski, że Ares chce wywołać wojnę. Waddlesworth i ci jego poplecznicy łażą i głoszą pierdoły na temat Ministerstwa. Społeczeństwo nie wie, do kogo ma się zwrócić. Właśnie dlatego twój tata na razie nie walczy. Bez słynnego Harry'ego Pottera, społeczeństwo nie ma na kogo zwalić za to wszystko winę. Dzięki temu cały ten bajzel się rozpadnie. Oni po prostu potrzebują wspólnego wroga, ponieważ – i tego możesz być w stu procentach pewien – jeśli będą podzieleni, gdy pojawi się prawdziwy, rzeczywisty wróg, nie będą na to przygotowani. Twój tata to rozumie.

\- Więc… więc mój ojciec tak sobie odszedł po prostu od tego kolesia, który go uderzył? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Albus.

Teddy znowu się zaśmiał.

\- Och, nie, no co ty. Wciąż jest w Świętym Mungu. Tylko dlatego, że twój tata chce być nienawidzony, nie znaczy, że chce, by ludzie go bili. Wiesz, jest kilku takich ludzi, z którymi nie chcesz zaczynać, zwłaszcza jeśli słyszy się o nich dużo. Twój tata jest właśnie jedną z takich osób.

Albus uśmiechnął się lekko. Między nimi zapadła chwila milczenia, którą ostatecznie przerwał Teddy.

\- A jak tam w Hogwarcie?

\- Kiepsko – odpowiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie przypominał Morrisona.

\- A czemu tak? – spytał Lupin.

\- Mam problem z dziewczyną - stwierdził, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ach. – westchnął Teddy, także marszcząc brwi. - Jest urocza?

\- Tak - odpowiedział nieco wyzywająco Albus, dziwiąc się, że to było pierwsze pytanie jakie ten mu zadał.

\- W jakim jest Domu?

\- W Gryffindorze.

\- Ała. A przyjaźnicie się w ogóle? – kontynuował przesłuchanie.

\- Mniej więcej – przyznał Al. – Między nami trochę się poknociło. Trochę namieszałem. Ostatnio zrobiłem coś okropnego jej przyjaciółce.

Lupin jeszcze zmarszczył brwi.

\- Och, zawsze możesz spróbować Opatentowanych Tekstów...

\- Nie! Tylko nie ty! – krzyknął Albus, powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Widzę, że już o tym słyszałeś – zachichotał głośno metamorfomag. - Mam dla ciebie jedną radę: nie przejmuj się tak, dobrze wykorzystaj swój czas a wszystko samo się ułoży.

\- Jak to? - zapytał ponuro. - Przecież namieszałem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, gamoniu! - zaśmiał się Teddy. - Przecież jesteś facetem! Faceci właśnie to robią! Cały czas mieszamy, cały czas coś knocimy a potem jakoś się z tego wygrzebujemy, tylko po to, żeby w najbliższej przyszłości znowu coś spaprać! To wręcz nasz obowiązek – to właśnie dlatego jesteśmy w ogóle w związkach. Czy James naprawdę niczego cię nie nauczył?

\- Być może kiedyś wspominał o czymś podobnym - powiedział z namysłem, przypominając sobie rady brata z zeszłego roku. - Więc... co powinienem zrobić?

Lupin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie spieszyć się - stwierdził. - Zastanów się nad tym. Jeśli potrzebujesz miejsca, w którym mógłbyś swobodnie pomyśleć, to polecam ci jezioro około północy. Odkryłem to jak jeszcze byłem w szkole.

\- Jezioro? - zapytał. – Odpada.

\- Pomyśl logicznie, Al: kto normalny patroluje koło jeziora o tej godzinie? Ja zwyczajnie przeskakiwałem przez skały i rozmyślałem sobie. Nie chodziłem jednak za daleko – nie chciałem przeszkadzać kałamarnicy.

Albus skinął powoli głową.

\- Będę o tym pamiętać - powiedział. - Żałuję, że tutaj nie mam miejsca, żeby pomyśleć na spokojnie – dodał, odwracając głowę ku salonowi pełnemu ludzi.

\- Po prostu iść sobie na górę – wyszczerzył się Teddy. - Będę cię kryć. Nikt ci nie przeszkodzi w najbliższym czasie.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział Albus z wdzięcznością. Był też szczęśliwy, że nie musi już patrzeć na zrozpaczoną Rose przy każdej okazji.

Wyszedł z jadalni i przedarł się przez tłum członków rodziny. Potem zrobił ostry skręt na schody. Tylko jego tata wydawał się zauważyć, że wychodzi.

\- Gdzie on idzie? - zapytał Teddy'ego, który dołączył do reszty w salonie.

\- Prawdopodobnie chce się położyć - stwierdził metamorfomag. - Powiedział mi, że czuje się zbyt dobrze. Już wczoraj jakiś chory był. Prawdopodobnie nie pomogła mu też Ognista Whisky, dałem mu parę łyków...

\- Co zrobiłeś...?

\- Och, Daj spokój, Harry - powiedział bezczelnie Teddy. - Jest Boże Narodzenie...

Albus nie usłyszał więcej z ich rozmowy. Jedynym dźwiękiem, który docierał już do jego uszu była muzyka dobiegająca z dołu. Odetchnął głęboko z ulgi, gdy znalazł się poza zasięgiem hałasu. Zamierzał się nieco położyć i odpocząć. Może nawet trochę się prześpi. W połowie korytarza zatrzymał się jednak gwałtownie. Wzrok utkwił w drzwiach pokoju rodziców.

Jak długo Teddy będzie go krył?

Przez chwilę kręcił się w miejscu, zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić. Czy będzie miał jeszcze jakąkolwiek szansę na zobaczenie wspomnienia Fairharta? To wspomnienie podobno jest tak ważne, że należy je trzymać w tajemnicy – podobno powie mu wszystko, co powinien wiedzieć na temat wojny… włączając w to informacje o tych, od których powinien się trzymać z daleka…

Szybko podjął decyzję, biorąc pod uwagę konsekwencje ewentualnego przyłapania na gorącym uczynku. Wszedł do swojego pokoju i wziął odpowiednią fiolkę, po czym zaczął się cicho skradać do pokoju rodziców. Otworzył delikatnie drzwi i zamknął je za sobą bez żadnego dźwięku.

Postanowił nie palić żadnych świateł. Nie chciał, żeby jakiś przypadkowy członek rodziny idący np. do łazienki odniósł wrażenie, że pokój jest aktualnie używany. Szczelina pod drzwiami potrafiła być zdradliwa. Obszedł duże łóżko i przykucnął przy magicznie poszerzonej szafce, gdzie – jak już wiedział – znajdowała się myślodsiewnia. Otworzył małe drzwiczki i jego oczom ukazała się dziwaczna zbieranina najróżniejszych przedmiotów – rozpoznał w nich jakąś starą paczkę, zużyte karty do Eksplodującego Durnia i ułamanego złotego znicza. Zaczął przeszukiwać delikatnie szafkę, starając się, żeby wszystkie przestawione przez niego przedmioty wróciły na swoje miejsce. Czuł się znowu tak, jakby był w gabinecie Blackwood i starał się nie nabałaganić.

Przez kilka długich minut wyciągał dziwne i proste przedmioty, aż w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Używając do tego trochę siły, wyciągnął dużą kamienną misę, która wyglądem przypominała głaz. Na boku myślodsiewni widniała olbrzymia litera „P". Uśmiechnął się z triumfem.

Albus rzucił okiem na drzwi, tak jakby jego jedno groźne spojrzenie mogło zatrzymać w progu potencjalnego intruza. Żałował, że nie ma ze sobą Mapy Huncwotów rezydencji Potterów. Byłaby w tym momencie taka przydatna. Bez niej zostało mu jedynie mieć nadzieję, że wspomnienie nie będzie długie.

Odkorkował szklaną fiolkę i jej zawartość wlał do starej, kamiennej misy. Poczuł gęsią skórkę widząc, jak jej środek zaczyna wirować. Musiał przyznać, że był troszkę podekscytowany. Nie był do końca pewien czy to z powodu tego, że może zostać przyłapany czy dlatego, że dowie się czegoś istotnego. Mimo to, obie te opcje były poniekąd niepokojące.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy srebrna substancja zaczęła tworzyć obraz ciemnego pokoju. Albus zniżył głowę i poczuł znajome uczucie wciągania do wspomnienia.

Jego stopy uderzyły w solidny grunt, tak jakby był już do tego przyzwyczajony. Do tej pory już trzykrotnie odbył taką nietypową podróż: zwiedzał tak jedną hogwardzką salę, Ministerstwo Magii i Azkaban. Miejsce, w którym przebywał obecnie było – o ile to tylko możliwe – jeszcze bardziej mrożące krew w żyłach niż pozostałe łącznie.

Znajdował się w ciemnej, kwadratowej i brudnej sali. Kamienna podłoga pokryta była kurzem i gruzem, a na obskurnych ścianach znajdowała się obrzydliwa czerwona substancja, która mogła być nawet krwią. Jedyne światło pochodziło od jasnopomarańczowego płomienia, który w magiczny sposób zawieszony był nad głową w formie olbrzymiej, wirującej kuli ognia. Wyglądała tak, jakby była w jakiś sposób przymuszona do przybrania właśnie takiego wyglądu i nieustannie próbowała zmienić swoją formę. Na pierwszy rzut oka, tajemniczy pokój wyglądał jak sala tortur lub miejsce przesłuchań.

Albus do tej pory myślał, że jest tutaj sam – i na to też wyglądało do momentu, w którym światło objęło cały pokój. To miejsce było o wiele, wiele większe niż przypuszczał. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że otaczał go krąg ludzi ubranych w czarne szaty z małymi srebrnymi emblematami. W sumie było ich około dwudziestu lub trzydziestu. Wszyscy stali w bardzo zorganizowany sposób, przez co chłopiec odniósł wrażenie, że miejsca, w których stali, były ich „oficjalnymi".

Po szatach, które już wcześniej przyszło mu zobaczyć, rozpoznał w tych ludziach Renegatów - byli to najprawdopodobniej najbardziej znani lub szanowani członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek. Wielu z nich miało twarze zasłonięte kapturami – tylko nieliczni pokazywali swoje oblicze. Jedną z takich właśnie osób, był Fairhart.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na młodszego, choć twarz wciąż miał zniekształconą i groteskową. W przeciwieństwie do innych zakapturzonych postaci, które odwracały głowy i wykręcały szyje, gapiąc się na siebie, stał nieruchomo - wyglądał niemalże dostojnie. Jego niechlujne, czarne włosy zwisały mu swobodnie. Dzięki temu potęgowało to tylko wrażenie tego, że mężczyzna chciał się ukryć, być niewidzialnym. Na twarzy miał nieprzeniknioną minę. Tuż obok niego stała druga znajoma osoba, na której widok Albus aż sapnął.

Profesor Blackwood.

Była bardzo podobna do siebie z tamtego zdjęcia, które chłopiec widział niedawno. Aż promieniała. Piękne blond włosy opadały jej swobodnie na ramiona a idealnie białe zęby, lśniły w świetle ognistej kuli.

Biorąc pod uwagę jej młodzieńczy, radosny widok, można było przypuszczać, że rzecz miała miejsce jakieś dziesięć lub piętnaście lat temu. Blackwood patrzyła wyczekująco na Fairharta, który był od niej wyższy, jakby miała nadzieję, że zwróci na nią swoją uwagę. Kiedy mężczyzna nie odwzajemnił jej szczęśliwego spojrzenia, jej uśmiech załamał się. Nie minęła jednak minuta, jak ponownie pojawił się na jej twarzy.

\- Przyprowadźcie go! - krzyknął jakiś znajomy głos.

Albus podskoczył zaskoczony. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył, że ludzie ze wspomnienia zbili się w ciaśniejszą grupę, a tuż za nim stał Młot, wyglądający dokładnie tak samo, jak przy ostatnim ich (mało przyjemnym) spotkaniu. Niektórzy z Renegatów patrzyli na niego zazdrośnie - najwyraźniej był tutaj najwyższy rangą. Chłopiec przez chwilę zastanowił się, gdzie do diabła był Waddlesworth.

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i Albus poskoczył w miejscu ponownie. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że gdzieś w pobliżu były jakieś drzwi. Dopiero kiedy się rozejrzał, zobaczył, że to pomieszczenie łączy się z jeszcze dwoma innymi. W otwartych drzwiach człowiek z naciągniętym na głowę kapturem, ciągnął za sobą mężczyznę, który czołgał się i krzyczał. Jego ubranie było poszarpane i gdzieniegdzie zakrwawione. Mężczyzna nie mógł tego jednak widzieć – miał zawiązane oczy.

\- Nie, nie! - wrzeszczał na całe gardło, zawzięcie próbując wywijać rękoma. Nie mógł tego jednak zrobić – jego dłonie także były ciasno związane. Był blady i chudy a jego twarz była cała pomarszczona. - Nic nie wiem! Nic! Jestem niewinny!

Mężczyznę zaciągnięto tuż przed Młota, po czym rzucono go na kolana. Człowiek, który go tutaj wprowadził, wszedł w wolne – najwyraźniej należące do niego - miejsce w okręgu.

\- Proszę! Proszę! - błagał.

Młot podniósł różdżkę.

\- _Crucio!_

Mężczyzna zawył z bólu. Albus wzdrygnął się i zamknął oczy, słuchając donośnych wrzasków. Młot trzymał tego człowieka pod zaklęciem przez jaki czas, nie uwolnił go szybko. Po chwili chłopiec otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że ten wciąż rzucał się i wił na podłodze.

Albus spojrzał na twarz Młota i z przerażeniem zobaczył, że zęby łysego oprawcy były obnażone. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto lubił to, co właśnie robił. Inni Renegaci też byli zadowoleni - niektórzy nawet się śmiali. Tak naprawdę to jedyną osobą, która zachowała nieczytelny wyraz twarzy, był Fairhart.

Po dłuższym momencie Młot opuścił różdżkę i przerwał zaklęcie. Mężczyzna na podłodze nadal płakał z bólu a bełkotane przez niego błagania, były już mało zrozumiałe.

\- Ethanie Lowe, zgodnie z twoją kartoteką w Ministerstwie Magii, zostałeś oskarżony o podążanie za Czarnym Panem, Lordem Voldemortem podczas drugiej wojny czarodziejów…

\- Nie, zostałem zmuszony! Zaklęciem Imperius! Ministerstwo odrzuciło wszystkie zarzuty!

\- ...i o skazanie na tortury nie mniej niż jedenastu czarodziejów i czarownic. Byłeś obecny przy trzech morderstwach...

\- Nie miałem wyboru! - ryknął mężczyzna, leżąc teraz na plecach.

\- ...i zostałeś zwolniony z aresztu trzy miesiące później, po tym, jak uznano cię za niewinnego z powodu rzekomego bycia pod klątwą Imperius podczas tych działań.

\- Tak! Właśnie tak! Tak! - jęknął. - Proszę!

\- Sprawdzić go! - krzyknął Młot, szarpiąc głową w kierunku jednej z zakapturzonych postaci. Wywołany mężczyzn podszedł do związanego człowieka z małym, srebrnym nożem w dłoni. Przez chwilę Albus myślał, że chce mu przeciąć więzy, ale ten zamiast tego rozciął mu rękaw szaty. Na przedramieniu sponiewieranego czarodzieja widniał wyblakły czarny znak czaszki z wystającym z ust wężem.

\- Klątwa Imperius, oczywiście! - warknął Młot. - To może jeszcze raz. _Crucio!_

W pokoju rozległy się kolejne krzyki. Tym razem Albus nie patrzył na torturowanego człowieka a na Fairharta. Nie wiedział, co konkretnie chce zobaczyć na jego twarzy, ale poczuł się bardzo rozczarowany. Auror wciąż przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu beznamiętnie.

Tym razem tortury skończyły się szybciej niż wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego tak naprawdę Ministerstwo cię puściło wolno? Ile nazwisk wydałeś?

\- Żadnego! - płakał mężczyzna. - Byłem pod zaklęciem Imperius, kiedy przyjmowałem Znak! Naprawdę! Zeznawałem pod Veritaserum!

\- Jakbyśmy wcześniej tego nie słyszeli - warknął jakiś zakapturzony czarodziej w pobliżu Fairharta.

\- Cisza! - ryknął Młot, rzucając mu twarde spojrzenie. Potem ponownie odwrócił się do swojej ofiary. - Nie chcemy słyszeć więcej takich kłamstw! - powiedział. - _Crucio!_

_Znowu to samo,_ pomyślał Albus, zamykając oczy. Mężczyzna krzyczał z bólu, a jego wrzaski odbijały się echem od ścian. Otworzył je dopiero, gdy Młot przerwał swoją klątwę i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że potężnie zbudowany czarodziej obecnie kuca nad pokonanym już całkowicie biedakiem na podłodze.

\- Podałeś im nazwiska - powiedział. - Jesteś mordercą, kłamcą i tchórzem. Chcę kolejnych nazwisk. Dziesięciu. Śmierciożercy, którzy są Azkabanie, nie żyją lub ich dorwaliśmy, się nie liczą. Dziesięć nowych nazwisk. Dług wobec Ministerstwa już spłaciłeś, teraz spłacisz wobec Zbawienia Różdżek. Jesteś nam to winien.

\- Ja nie... proszę! Nie znam nikogo! Byłem trzymany pod Imperiusem!

\- Jeszcze raz? - zagrzmiał Młot, unosząc różdżkę.

Mężczyzna skulił się, lecz nie dosięgło go żadne zaklęcie.

\- Nie, nie, nie! – kontynuował swoje błagania człowiek.

\- Przyprowadźcie ją! - powiedział Młot.

Szlochająca ofiara nagle znieruchomiała.

\- Co? - sapnął. - Kogo? Przyprowadzić kogo?

Renegat trzymający Ethana, opuścił pomieszczenie i po niedługiej chwili wrócił z małą dziewczynką. Albus poczuł, jak coś w nim zamiera, a skóra cierpnie.

\- Tatusiu! - krzyknęła dziewczynka, próbując wyrwać się trzymającemu ją czarodziejowi. Ten kopnął ją tak mocno, że upadła na ziemię, uderzając głową o kamienną podłogę. Nikt ze zgromadzonych ludzi nie zaprotestował ani się nie zaśmiał.

\- Lily! - wrzasnął Ethan i Albus poczuł, że jego serce przyspiesza swój rytm. Ta mała dziewczynka nie była w ogóle podobna do jego siostry - miała długie brązowe włosy i jasną cerę. To wcale nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że nosiły takie samo imię. Mimo to, przez jedną długą, przerażającą chwilę, Ślizgon wyobraził sobie swoją Lilkę leżącą na ziemi z krwawiącą wargą i rozbitą głową z powodu upadku.

Młot zerwał torturowanemu mężczyźnie z oczu opaskę i gdy ten tylko zorientował się w sytuacji, spróbował podczołgać się do swojej córki. Dziewczynka mogła mieć najwyżej dziewięć lat, oceniając po jej wyglądzie.

\- Tatusiu! - pisnęła, patrząc się, jak ojciec próbuje się do niej zbliżyć, naśladując przy tym ruchy dżdżownicy. Dopiero gdy mała wzięła przykład ze swojego taty i przekręciła się na brzuch, by móc się czołgać, Albus zauważył, że i ona jest związana.

Młot uniósł różdżkę i wycelował w Ethana.

\- _Crucio!_

Ślizgon nie wiedział kto krzyczał głośniej - mężczyzna czy dziewczynka. Ethan skulił, przypominając teraz chowającego się w skorupie żółwia. Mała płakała i płakała, próbując w jakiś sposób zakryć swojego ojca własnym ciałem. Gdy klątwa została zdjęta, torturowany człowiek trząsł się w niekontrolowany sposób.

Młot wyciągnął rękę, chwycił dziewczynkę i odrzucił ją na bok, ponownie zwiększając dystans pomiędzy Ethanem a jego córką. Sponiewierany czarodziej nie zniechęcił się jednak - wciąż próbował się czołgać. Było wyraźnie widać, że jedyne na czym mu teraz zależy, to być blisko dziewczynki.

\- Lily, kochanie. Wszystko będzie dobrze – jęczał mężczyzna a po policzkach spływały mu łzy. Renegaci cofnęli się nieco, robiąc rodzinie więcej miejsca. - W porządku, tatuś tutaj jest...

Młot zrobił krok naprzód, potem kolejny i przycisnął stopą głowę Ethana do ziemi. Twarz mężczyzny przykleiła się do kamiennej posadzki. Z nosa trysnęła krew. Przerażona dziewczynka znowu krzyknęła. Młot zwiększył swoją siłę nacisku.

\- Dlaczego nie powiesz jej prawdy, Ethan? - splunął. - Dlaczego jej nie powiesz, że nic nie będzie w porządku? Że umrze, bo ty nie chcesz podać nam nazwisk!

\- Tatusiu, proszę! - jęknęła Lily, krztusząc się łzami zmieszanymi z krwią oraz brudem, zwijając się w kłębek. Już nie próbowała się czołgać. - Proszę, tatusiu! Daj im tego, czego chcą!

\- Nic nie wiem! - wrzasnął mężczyzna. - Wypuśćcie ją! Oboje nic nie wiemy!

\- Dziesięć nazwisk - powtórzył Młot.

\- NIE ZNAM ŻADNYCH! - ryknął Ethan. – Przecież bym wam powiedział, gdym tylko jakieś znał! Puśćcie ją, błagam! Zabijcie mnie ale ją zostawcie! Nie krzywdźcie jej!

Młot zdjął nogę z twarzy czarodzieja, po czym odwrócił się do małej.

\- Przykro mi. Twój ojciec cię nienawidzi - powiedział zimno. - Chce, żeby to się stało. _Crucio!_

Dziewczynka krzyczała. Ethan krzyczał. Albus też krzyknął, patrząc jak Lily wije się na podłodze w agonii, skomląc i płacząc. Jej ojciec wrzeszczał jeszcze głośniej niż wtedy, gdy sam był torturowany.

Albus rzucił się biegiem do Fairharta, którego wyraz twarzy w końcu odrobinę się zmienił. Mimo to wciąż stał nieruchomo, a jego usta były nieco zaciśnięte. Patrzył wprost na Młota. Chłopiec położył dłonie na jego ramionach, próbując nim potrząsnąć, lecz nie mógł. Jego ręce przeleciały przez Aurora.

\- ZRÓB COŚ! - wrzeszczał, chociaż nawet i jego krzyki nie mogły się równać z krzykami dziewczynki. – NIE STÓJ TAK! ZRÓB COŚ! POMÓŻ JEJ!

To było tylko wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń. Stojący w tym strasznym pokoju Fairhart, nie był nawet świadomy obecności nastolatka. Nie był w stanie ani go zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć. Albus odwrócił się szybko. Ktoś z pewnością zainterweniował…

Nikt tego nie zrobił. Ojciec i córka wciąż krzyczeli. Nikt się nie śmiał a część Renegatów założyła kaptury. Chcieli ukryć swoje wyrazy twarzy. Tylko Fairhart i Blackwood tego nie zrobili. Opiekunka Slytherinu nie była teraz jednak szczęśliwa. Na jej twarzy nie było nawet cienia wcześniejszego uśmiechu.

Gdy klątwa została zniesiona, dziewczynka (podobnie jak jej ojciec) wciąż się trzęsła - jej głowa odbijała się raz za razem od podłogi, a ona wypluwała z siebie coraz to więcej krwi. Jedną rękę miała nienaturalnie wygiętą do tyłu.

\- PROSZĘ! - krzyknął Ethan, doczołgując się do szlochającej córki i zakrywając jej ciało swoim. – PROSZĘ! PROSZĘ, PRZESTAŃ!

\- Nazwiska! - zażądał lodowato Młot.

Mężczyzna ryknął z rozpaczy i Albus nie mógł go za to winić. Ethan naprawdę nic nie wiedział.

Młot ruszył do przodu. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby zamierzał rozwiązać sponiewieranego czarodzieja, ale przyklęknął tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć okrutne słowa.

\- Zapewne kolejny mały Śmierciożerca – zaszydził, wskazując głową na dziewczynkę. - Kontynuujmy, dopóki nie nabierzesz chęci do mówienia.

Mała krzyknęła przeraźliwie, wiedząc już co zaraz nastąpi. Ethan jęknął głośno. Albus znowu spojrzał na Fairharta, nienawidząc go każdą cząstką swojego ciała. Jak on mógł wtedy nie interweniować?

Młot uniósł różdżkę.

\- _Cru..._

Wreszcie nastąpiło jakieś poruszenie. W oka mgnieniu Fairhart wystąpił z tłumu i chwycił łysego czarodzieja za ramię. Z niepodobną do niego siłą, zmusił go do upadku na kolana i przerwania inkantacji.

\- Wystarczy, Zydrunasie - powiedział ochryple.

Wśród innych Renegatów rozległy się pomruki. Blackwood z kolei wyglądała na przerażoną. Młot wyszarpnął swoją rękę z uchwytu Fairharta.

\- Nie przyjmuję rozkazów od ciebie, Sancticusie - odpowiedział zimno, podnosząc się z podłogi. Kiedy wstał, Albus uświadomił sobie, że łysy czarodziej jest o około stopę wyższy od jego byłego nauczyciela Obrony. Ten jednak nie dał się zastraszyć – wciąż stał wyprostowany.

\- To nie rozkaz - odpowiedział Fairhart. - To ostrzeżenie.

Szepczący wcześniej między sobą Renegaci, teraz zaczęli rozmawiać.

\- Czy on rzuca wyzwanie Zydrunasowi? – zapytał głośniej jeden z nich.

\- Warren wywali go za to – stwierdził inny.

Młot uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Ostrzeżenie, powiadasz? A co, jeśli cię nie posłucham? Co takiego zrobisz?

Fairhart w jednej chwili wyciągnął z szat swoją różdżkę i wycelował nią w twarz Młota. Jego policzki lekko poróżowiały, podczas gdy inni Renegaci sapnęli z wrażenia.

\- Dobrze wiesz, Zydrunasie - powiedział cicho. - To się skończy tutaj. Cokolwiek zrobisz jej, odbije się to po stokroć na tobie.

\- Jak śmiesz mi grozić?! - warknął Młot. – Jestem numerem dwa! Ja tutaj dowodzę! I słucham tylko Warrena. Za niesubordynację zostaniesz zabity, obiecuję ci to!

Albus odwrócił się do dziewczynki i jej ojca. Mała wciąż się czołgała. Mężczyzna ponownie próbował się do niej zbliżyć.

\- To skończy się tutaj - powtórzył jeszcze raz Fairhart, zaciskając zęby.

\- Zabierz tą różdżkę z mojej twarzy! – ryknął Młot.

Fairhart nie ruszył się nawet o krok. Nadal nie wyglądał na zastraszonego.

\- Ona jest dzieckiem, Zydrunasie. Co niby takiego zrobiła?

\- Śmierciożercy nie mają dzieci! Tylko swoich następców! Weź tą różdżkę z mojej twarzy!

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że on coś ukrywa? Gdyby cokolwiek wiedział, dawno by ci już o tym powiedział! – krzyknął Fairhart, niemal wbijając swoją różdżkę w punkt między oczami Młota. – Co niby takiego zyska, nie idąc z nami na współpracę? Nic nie wie! A ty wciąż myślisz, że skrywa jakieś tajemnice! Torturujesz jego córkę! Wyśpiewałby ci wszystko w chwili, w której kazałeś ją tutaj przyprowadzić!

Potężny czarodziej jednak całkowicie zignorował jego tyradę.

\- ZABIERAJ TĄ PIEPRZONĄ RÓŻDŻKĘ Z MOJEJ TWARZY! - ryknął Młot, szybkim ruchem odtrącając ramię Fairharta i celując w płaczącą dziewczynkę. - _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Wtem wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz - Albus krzyknął "nie", choć wiedział, że nic tym nie wskóra, a Fairhart odwrócił się i ponownie wycelował różdżką w twarz Młota. Strumień zielonego światła poleciał w dół, ku przeznaczonej mu ofierze. Związany Ethan wrzasnął spanikowany, po czym szarpnął się i z zaskakującą siłą rzucił do przodu, przyjmując na siebie zaklęcie. Lily wrzasnęła, gdy zwalił się na nią martwy ojciec.

Z końca różdżki Fairharta wystrzelił biały płomień, tak oślepiający, że przez chwilę Albus widział tylko to oszałamiające światło. Wokół rozległy się krzyki i dziwny, głuchy odgłos. Gdy chłopiec odzyskał zdolność widzenia, zobaczył, że Młot leciał na ścianę z sobą z niewiarygodną wręcz szybkością. Renegaci uskakiwali mu z drogi, próbując ratować własne skóry. Gdy mężczyzna uderzył plecami o ścianę, ta pękła, tworząc olbrzymią dziurę. Kiedy to światło zniknęło całkowicie, Al zauważył, że głowa Młota krwawi, z ust cieknie mu strużka krew, a całe jego ciało trzęsło się w niekontrolowany sposób. Chłopiec odniósł wrażenie, że jego wnętrze jest całe poranione. Oczy mu się wywróciły białkami do góry, gdy zakrztusił się krwią.

Pozostali Renegaci wsunęli swoje ręce w szaty i wycelowali w swoje różdżki Fairharta. Albus nagle przeraził się, że Auror umrze, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że to tylko wspomnienie - nauczyciel przeżył to już dawno temu.

\- Kto następny? - zapytał wojowniczo Fairhart, przyjmując pozycję do ataku. – Nie będę taki łaskawy dla mojego kolejnego przeciwnika. Czyje życie zakończy się dzisiaj?

Wszyscy stali z uniesionymi różdżkami ale nikt się nie ruszał. Nikt nic nie zrobił. Fairhart obracał się w kółko, celując w każdego po kolei. Przyglądając się tej scenie, Albus doszedł do wniosku, że ci ludzie wyglądają na bardziej przerażonych niż ten jeden osaczony. Tylko jeden Renegat nie podniósł różdżki. Blackwood wybiegła z kręgu i stanęła przed Fairhartem z rozłożonymi szeroko rękoma, tak jakby to on potrzebował pomocy.

\- Stop! - krzyknęła. – Przestańcie! Opuśćcie różdżki! Wszyscy!

Nikt jej jednak nie posłuchał. Najwidoczniej nie miała aż tak wysokiej rangi jak Młot, który przestał się już trząść, choć wciąż wydawał się balansować pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią.

\- Ty! - krzyknął Fairhart do zakapturzonej postaci, która wprowadziła na salę dziewczynkę. - Rozwiąż ją i pozwól jej odejść!

\- Nie przyjmuję od ciebie rozkazów - splunął mężczyzna, choć jego ręka trzęsła się niemiłosiernie ze strachu, przez co jego różdżka podskakiwała co chwilę. W międzyczasie Fairhart próbował wycelować w niego poprzez rozłożone ramiona swojej koleżanki.

\- Sancticusie, przestań! - powiedziała Blackwood. - Zrób to! - krzyknęła do tamtego czarodzieja. - Zrób to albo wszyscy zginiemy!

Po chwili wahania, mężczyzna wystąpił ostrożnie z kręgu, wciąż trzymając wysoko uniesioną różdżkę i podszedł do dziewczynki. Ukląkł przy niej i wyciągnął srebrny scyzoryk. Lily płakała nad ciałem ojca, najwyraźniej nieświadoma tego, co się działo wokół niej. Gdy wiążące ją liny zostały przecięte, natychmiast objęła małymi rączkami ciało taty i położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, zanosząc się płaczem.

Fairhart spojrzał na nią nieszczęśliwie, po czym przeszedł obok Blackwood, minął Młota i wyszedł z pokoju tymi drugimi drzwiami. Pozostali Renegaci wciąż stali nieruchomo w pozycji bojowej. Scena zaczynała się powoli rozmazywać. Przez chwilę Albus nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że to dlatego, że Fairhart opuścił salę i nie wiedział, co działo się tam dalej. Nie mógł tego pamiętać.

Szybko więc ruszył za nim i zobaczył, że znalazł się w znajomym, białym korytarzu z charakterystycznymi czerwonymi drzwiami po bokach. Serce chłopca przyspieszyło swój rytm. Przecież był tutaj zaledwie miesiąc temu. Byli w głównej siedzibie ZR! Właśnie przeszedł obok gabinetu Waddleswortha, choć nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia czy mężczyzna był w środku, czy nie. Gdy obejrzał się za siebie zobaczył, że drzwi, przez które wyszedł, były zabite deskami. Je też widział już wcześniej – teraz jednak wyglądały odrobinkę inaczej. Był pewien, że dowie się, dlaczego zmieniły swój wygląd.

Jakieś drzwi z tyłu otworzyły się gwałtownie i Fairhart odwrócił się. Nie miał jednak przygotowanej różdżki – najwyraźniej schował ją w swoich szatach. Zamiast tego, jego ręka poruszyła się i wywołała tym samym podmuch niebieskiego światła, które niemal całkowicie zniszczyło ścianę obok. Uszkodzenia były tak potężne, że drzwi ledwo co wisiały na zawiasach.

\- To tylko ja! To ja! – krzyknął kobiecy głos i po chwili na korytarz wyszła Blackwood. Kaszlała. Jej włosy były potargane i unosiła wysoko ręce. Potem oparła się o pozostałości po czymś, co wcześniej było drzwiami. – To tylko ja – powtórzyła cicho.

\- Przepraszam, Ida - odpowiedział Auror, wyciągając różdżkę. Machnął nią raz i unoszący się wszędzie pył zniknął. – Byłem pewien, że to Zydrunas.

\- Zydrunas nie jest w stanie biec za tobą - odpowiedziała ponuro. - Co mu zrobiłeś?

\- To nieistotne. Będzie żył, jeśli pomoc zostanie mu udzielona na czas.

Po chwili ciszy, nauczycielka nagle wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym płaczem.

\- Co ty sobie myślałeś, San? Nie zostaniesz tak po prostu wyrzucony! – histeryzowała. - Zaatakowałeś prawą rękę Warrena! Sprzeciwiłeś się rozkazom! Zabiją cię!

\- Warrenowi brak odwagi i talentu - odpowiedział Fairhart. - Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

\- Jak mogę się nie martwić?! - sapnęła. - Musisz to wyjaśnić. Nie możesz od tak sobie uciec! Wtedy w żaden sposób cię nie wytłumaczę! Nie będę w stanie ci pomóc! Musisz…

\- Nie zostanę tutaj – przerwał jej stanowczo. - Odchodzę. To nie miejsce dla mnie.

\- Co takiego?!

\- Dołączyłem do Zbawienia Różdżek, żeby powstrzymać mrocznych czarodziejów od ranienia innych a nie po to, żeby historia się powtórzyła. Nie będę torturował niewinnych ludzi!

\- Nie ty torturowałeś! - zapłakała kobieta.

\- Zgadza się! – krzyknął tak głośno, że Blackwood zamilkła. - Ale byłem tam, stałem i patrzyłem! Zbyt długo obserwowałem, jak sami zmieniamy się w Śmierciożerców, których tak bardzo staramy się zniszczyć! Moja dzisiejsza obecność na tych torturach, była ostatnią cegiełką, jaką dokładam do Zbawienia Różdżek. Nadal będę Renegatem ale rezygnuję z członkostwa w ZR.

Fairhart odwrócił się, żeby wyjść ale Blackwood wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła go za nadgarstek. Kiedy się do niej odwrócił, wyglądała na zrozpaczoną.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie - prosiła. – Nie zostawiaj tak tego. Właśnie tym powinieneś się zajmować, sam dobrze o tym wiesz. Przecież jesteś wojownikiem, San! Proszę, zostań.

\- Wybacz mi, Ido - powiedział cicho. - Nie mogę tutaj zostać.

\- Więc pozwól mi iść z tobą!

\- Nawet nie wiem dokąd się udam!

\- Wiesz! - splunęła i Albus zauważył, że kobieta już nie płacze - jej twarz jest teraz czerwona z gniewu. - Uciekasz, żeby dołączyć do tej małej grupy Aurorów Pottera! Do nowego Ministra Shacklebolta! Chcesz nas wsadzić do Azkabanu!

Mężczyzna oderwał się od niej.

\- Jeszcze się nie zdecydowałem - odpowiedział wyraźnie, odgarniając wpadające mu do oczu włosy. - Ale nie mogę zostać tutaj.

\- Nie możesz mnie opuścić! - warknęła. - To ty mnie tutaj sprowadziłeś, San! Znalazłeś mnie! Powiedziałeś mi, że to miejsce dla tych, którzy zostali zranieni! Dla tych, którzy szukają pocieszenia! Dzięki tobie tutaj jestem! - uderzyła go w twarz, w tą normalnie wyglądającą połówkę. Potem ponownie uniosła rękę, ale Fairhart zablokował jej cios. Nie odezwał się nawet słowem. - Kim dla ciebie byłam?! Jakimś substytutem?! Jestem wszystkim, co masz! Masz mnie i ZR! Właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteś! Ona cię zostawiła San...

Fairhart puścił jej rękę i uniósł swoją, żeby ją uciszyć.

\- Jest coś, co muszę ci dać – powiedział. Blackwood cofnęła się lekko, ewidentnie zmieszana. Albus patrzył jak jego były nauczyciel wkłada rękę w szatę i zaczyna czegoś w niej szukać. Przyglądając się temu zauważył, że mężczyzna miał na sobie swój srebrny pierścień. Wygląda na to, że pokiereszowaną twarz i ten sygnet zyskał na długo przed wstąpieniem do Zbawienia Różdżek.

\- Chciałem ci to dać w odpowiednim momencie – powiedział. - Kiedy miałbym pewność, że sobie z tym poradzisz. Teraz jednak odchodzę i najprawdopodobniej to jest jedyna ku temu szansa.

Fairhart wyciągnął fotografię. Przez chwilę Albus pomyślał, że to to samo zdjęcie, które znalazł w szkolnym biurku pani profesor. Potem zrozumiał, że to nie ta sama fotografia – ta była o wiele bardziej zniszczona, niewątpliwie starsza. Był na niej jakiś blondyn.

\- Znalazłem mężczyznę, który zabił twoich rodziców - powiedział cicho, podając jej zdjęcie. - Nazywa się Lucjusz Malfoy.

Albus poczuł, że na jego skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka. To niemożliwe…

Lucjusz Malfoy...?

Blackwood wzięła zdjęcie i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

\- Co…?

\- Jakiś czas temu prosiłaś mnie, żebym go dla ciebie odnalazł – wyjaśnił Fairhart. - Wygląda znajomo?

Kobieta wciąż przyglądała się fotografii.

\- Ja… nie... - odpowiedziała wolno. – Byłam młoda. On miał na sobie maskę. Wszyscy nosili maski. Jak udało ci się go znaleźć?

\- Mam swoje sposoby - powiedział groźnie. – Potrafię być całkiem przekonujący.

\- Masz na to jakiś dowód? – zapytała, odsuwając na bok temat odejścia Fairharta ze Zbawienia Różdżek. W jej oczach można było dostrzec czysty, niepohamowany głód – wyglądała, jakby od dawna pragnęła tych informacji. - Co wiesz?

\- Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, Lucjusz Malfoy zajmował wysokie stanowisko w szeregach Lorda Voldemorta. Był członkiem jego wewnętrznego kręgu. Podążał za nim od samego początku. Specjalizował się w torturach mugoli i mugolaków, dzięki czemu twoi rodzice stali się jego celem. Prawdziwym jednak dowodem jego winy, są jego zeznania.

\- Zeznania?

\- Po wojnie przyznał się do wszystkich zbrodni. Podał daty i nazwiska - powiedział Fairhart.

\- Więc… został osadzony w Azkabanie? - zapytała Blackwood.

\- Nie.

\- Nie żyje? Czy ty...

\- Nie - odpowiedział chłodno. - Poszedł na ugodę z Ministerstwem. Jego zeznania były tego częścią. Jego żona, Narcyza Malfoy, pomogła Harry'emu Potterowi podczas wojny. Dzięki późniejszej współpracy z Potterem przy wyłapaniu innych Śmierciożerców i nie mieszaniu się w nic podejrzanego, na ten czas wszyscy dostali immunitet.

\- Co takiego? - wrzasnęła.

\- Zgadza się. Cokolwiek zrobiła Narcyza Malfoy, uchroniło to jej męża i syna od Azkabanu. Obecnie są pod nadzorem Ministerstwa. Malfoyowie są nietykalni. Cała rodzina. Przykro mi, Ido.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! - warknęła. - To mnie nie powstrzyma! Ten człowiek zabił moich rodziców! Zniszczył całe moje życie! Nie zamierzam go aresztować! Zabiję go...

\- Przykro mi, Ida - powtórzył Fairhart. – Nie możesz działać pochopnie. Gdybyś tak zrobiła, Warren mógłby cię sprzątnąć. Polityka Ministerstwa Magii, ochrona ważnych osób, inwigilacja… Warren i Potter mają chwiejny sojusz – trzymają się od siebie z daleka. Jeśli zaatakujesz kogoś, kogo chroni Potter, Warren zrzuci na ciebie całą winę.

\- Potter nie zrobi niczego - powiedziała, zgrzytając zębami.

\- Być może. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie tylko Potter jest niebezpieczny. Ma o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznego i o wiele mniej pobłażliwego ucznia. Czerwona Wojna, którym wszyscy tak bardzo się martwią… Plotka głosi, że Ares w zeszłym tygodniu złapał dwudziestu Śmierciożerców, w tym Antonina Dolohova, kolejnego z wewnętrznego kręgu Lorda Voldermorta - powiedział Fairhart. – Uwierz mi, nie chcesz ściągnąć na siebie takiej uwagi. Nie zaczynaj wojen, których nie jesteś w stanie wygrać.

Kobieta popatrzyła na niego złośliwie, po czym jeszcze raz spuściła wzrok na zdjęcie.

\- Dlaczego więc mi to dajesz? – warknęła.

\- Uznaj, że to koniec – powiedział i odwrócił się do wyjścia. - To mój ostatni gest jako członka Zbawienia Różdżek. Pewnego rodzaju list rezygnacyjny. Do widzenia, Ido.

Fairhart zaczął iść białym korytarzem. Blackwood wciąż stała sparaliżowana w tym samym miejscu, ściskając fotografię Lucjusza Malfoya. Po chwili rozejrzała się wokół, po czym ponownie wbiła wzrok w zdjęcie. Wspomnienie zaczęło się powoli rozmazywać, ale nawet wtedy Albus słyszał, jak Blackwood krzyczy z wściekłości, miażdżąc w dłoni stare zdjęcie. Był to krzyk zdesperowanej kobiety, która w końcu poznała prawdę; poznała człowieka, który odebrał jej najbliższe osoby i nie mogła go tknąć nawet palcem…

Scena rozpłynęła się całkowicie i Albus znalazł się z powrotem w sypialni ojca. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że od długiego klęczenia, bolały go kolana. Tępym wzorkiem patrzył na zawartość kamiennej misy, podczas gdy jego myśli galopowały. Miał wrażenie, że w jego głowie odbywał się szaleńczy wyścig: był naprawdę ciekaw, która myśl zwycięży i którą zacznie roztrząsać w pierwszej kolejności.

Nie było to najprzyjemniejsze. Wszystko, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział, miało gorzki posmak. Było straszne.

Fairhart był Renegatem. Był członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek. Ile osób zabił? Ile osób torturował, zanim w końcu zrezygnował? Czy na świecie naprawdę nie było nikogo, z kogo mógłby brać przykład?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Podręczny zestaw miotlarski** – z ang. Broomstick Servicing Kit – zestaw do samodzielnego konserwowania miotły. Zawartość: poradnik, pasta do polerowania rączki miotły, srebrne klipsy do spinania gałązek oraz mały mosiężny kompas z uchwytem do rączki. Całość zapakowana była w neseser z czarnej skóry. Zestaw pojawił się w trzecim i czwartym tomie cyklu
> 
> ** **Egg nog** – słodki napój (zazwyczaj z dodatkiem alkoholu) na bazie surowych żółtek jajek i mleka, z dodatkiem wanilii, cynamonu, miodu oraz świeżo startej gałki muszkatołowej. Bardzo często jest podawany mocno schłodzony. Bazą alkoholową może być rum, brandy lub whisky. Jest dość popularny w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w obu Amerykach i w części Europy. Należy do dań podawanych na stole wigilijnym. W smaku przypomina nieco ajerkoniak. Żeby był odpowiedni dla dzieci, nie trzeba dodawać w do niego alkoholu. W Polsce nieco zbliżony do tego jest kogel-mogel i zastanawiałam się, czy by nie zamienić tych słodkości ze sobą. Kogel-mogel jest deserem także na bazie surowych żółtek z dodatkiem cukru. Można też do niego dodać ubitą pianę, miód, rum, bitą śmietanę, kakao, rodzynki lub sok z cytryny. Zdecydowałam się jednak zostawić w oryginale, bo kogel-mogel nie należy do świątecznych dań


	14. Chapter 14

# Rozdział 14

# 

## Zgubiony pierścień

Ferie zimowe ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Nie były przyjemne. Wspomnienie Fairharta znacznie wydłużyło mu przerwę świąteczną. Albus raz za razem, dzień po dniu, odtwarzał w głowie okrucieństwa, jakie zobaczył w myślodsiewni. Jego sny przestały mu jednak sprawiać problem – teraz, zamiast w nocy, spał za dnia, śniąc na jawie.

Błąkał się po domu niczym cień, zdając sobie sprawię, że z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej przypomina Rose. Jego ojciec ciągle go unikał, przez co nie zauważył zmiany w jego zachowaniu oraz – co lepsze – nie zauważył, żeby ktoś myszkował mu w szafce. Matka z kolei miała wrażenie, że jest po prostu chory. Nikt nie widział nic podejrzanego. Albus nabawił się także tiku nerwowego - wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wymawiał imię jego siostry. Na to też nikt nie zwracał uwagi.

_Ostatecznie Fairhart osiągnął swój cel,_ uświadomił sobie pewnego dnia Al. Pokazał chłopcu prawdziwą naturę Zbawienia Różdżek. Dzięki temu wyrobił sobie na ich temat opinię - nie wspiera ich w żadnym wypadku oraz nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Za nic w świecie nie wróci do ich kwatery głównej. To jednak nie pozwoliło mu uciec od niezaprzeczalnej okrutnej prawdy, jakiej doświadczył. Dowiedział się jakim człowiekiem był kiedyś Fairhart...

Co z tego, że wkroczył wtedy do akcji? Co z tego, że się wtrącił? Pierwszy raz tak postąpił, prawda? Przez ile takich sesji tortur Fairhart po prostu stał i patrzył na cierpienie niewinnych? Od ilu dzieci odwrócił głowę? I co jeśli to faktycznie wydarzyło się już dawno temu? Czy to go usprawiedliwia…?

Chłopiec próbował zracjonalizować w jakiś sposób widzianą w myślodsiewni scenę ale po prostu nie mógł. Tym, co go tak naprawdę przeraziło – choć starał się o tym zbyt wiele nie rozmyślać - było to, co teraz wyczyniał Fairhart. Kiedy Albus widział go ostatnim razem, ten znów miał na sobie te przeklęte szaty. We wspomnieniu był Renegatem. Czy teraz też nim był? Czy może tak być, że właśnie w tym momencie mężczyzna przygląda się czyjemu morderstwu?

Jak tylko Al próbował wyrzucić z głowy te natrętne, przerażające myśli, w jego umyśle odtwarzały się raz za razem jeszcze gorsze szczegóły tamtych tortur. Po wysłuchaniu krzyków tamtej biednej dziewczynki, wizualizowała się przed nim pewna kobieca twarz.

Blackwood.

Jak się okazało, Fairharta i Blackwood nie łączyła tylko przynależność do jednej organizacji. Najdziwniejsza w scenie między nimi, była jednak różnica w sposobie ich komunikacji. Fairhart zwracał się do niej jak ojciec do córki, patrzył na nią jak na własne dziecko. Blackwood z kolei mówiła do niego, jakby byli kochankami i łączyła ich jakaś intymna relacja. Posunęła się nawet do uderzenia go.

Co się za tym kryło? Ich relacja – jakakolwiek by nie była – utrzymała się przez te wszystkie lata. Jeżeli Fairhart naprawdę był szpiegiem w szeregach Zbawienia Różdżek, to po której stronie tak właściwie opowiadała się Blackwood? Czy stała za organizacją, której jest częścią czy za mężczyzną, którego błagała, żeby nie odchodził?

Najbardziej jednak dobijającym elementem wspomnieniem, który nie odstępował go na krok, była wzmianka o Lucjuszu Malfoyu. Ostatni element układanki, którego rozwiązania tak bardzo nie chciał zobaczyć Albus, ujrzał światło dzienne. Dziadek jego przyjaciela był mordercą. Blackwood nienawidziła Scorpiusa, ponieważ jego dziadek zamordował jej rodziców. Znęcanie się nad Scorpiusem w klasie było dla niej czymś w rodzaju sesji tortur. Było jej zemstą. Chłopiec wiedział, że myślenie w ten sposób było pokręcone i poniekąd niewłaściwe, ale… było mu żal tej kobiety.

\- Dwóch na dwóch, Al? - usłyszał podekscytowany głos obok siebie.

Albus zamrugał zdezorientowany. Siedział na ogromnym polu, które nazywali podwórkiem. Został do tego zmuszony przez matkę, która kazała mu zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Właścicielem rozentuzjazmowanego głosu (zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami) był Hugo.

\- No nie wiem - mruknął, przyglądając się uważnie chłopcu. Wujek Ron poubierał go w poduszki, mające służyć za ochraniacze, tak na wszelki wypadek. Patrząc na ich ilość, Albus doszedł do wniosku, że jego kuzyn i tak został ubrany za „grubo" jak na standardowego gracza. Taka ilość potencjalnych amortyzatorów mogła być nawet niebezpieczna, tak w gruncie rzeczy.

Hugo w ręce trzymał swoją nową miotłę.

\- Och, no daj spokój. Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednego gracza! - powiedział, patrząc za siebie na wujka Rona i Jamesa. Gryfon pochylił się nieco do przodu i uśmiechnął przebiegle. - Możesz być w moim zespole - dodał.

Albus spojrzał przeciwników. Wujek był już w powietrzu, sadowiąc się wygodniej na miotle, a James tradycyjnie się popisywał. Turlał sobie kafla z ręki na kark i z powrotem. Od czasu do czasu obracał piłkę i robił z nią coś, na co Ślizgon nigdy nie miałby nawet nadziei. Dzięki tym prostym kalkulacjom, oszacował że nie mają najmniejszych szans. Potrząsnął więc głową w odmowie.

\- Może później - skłamał, łapiąc się za brzuch, by podkreślić wagę swojej nieszczerości. - Nadal nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. Nie powinienem ryzykować.

Bycie chorym podczas podróży okazało się szczęściem w nieszczęściu. Koniec końców, stanowiło to cudowną wymówkę, z której od czasu do czasu korzystał. Zastanawiał się nawet, dlaczego nie używał jej częściej. Była naprawdę nieoceniona – teraz mógł to powiedzieć głośno.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Hugona.

\- W porządku - stwierdził wyraźnie rozczarowany. - Może później... - mruknął, odchodząc do swojego taty i Jamesa. Nawet oni wyglądali na trochę pokonanych. Hugo nieumiejętnie ustawił swoją miotłę i wskoczył na nią, unosząc się odrobinę w górę przy asekuracji wujka Rona. Wujek na sto procent będzie dawał mu dalsze instrukcje.

\- Naprawdę nie powinieneś tego robić - odezwał się znacznie mniej podekscytowany głos tuż przy uchu Albusa.

Rose. Jeśli chłopiec miał być szczery, to nie miał nawet pojęcia kiedy do niego podeszła. Równie dobrze mogła towarzyszyć mu już od jakiegoś czasu. Obecnie snuła się po domu niczym cień. Skradała się i nawet oddychała płycej niż zazwyczaj. Albus przypuszczał, że tym razem dorównuje jej w depresyjnym nastroju. Nawet Teddy to zauważył i nadał im przygnębiające przezwiska*.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał.

Gryfonka westchnęła.

\- On zawsze próbuje do ciebie zagaić. Serio tego nie dostrzegasz?

\- On tak ma z każdym - odpowiedział, całkowicie zaskoczony tą rewelacją.

\- Z każdym o imieniu Albus - powiedziała, wyginając lekko usta. Był to grymas najbliższy uśmiechowi, jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy od momentu tamtej katastrofalnej randki.

\- Przestań. Co niby jest we mnie takiego wyjątkowego, co?

\- Jesteś moim opozycjonistą - przyznała szczerze. Al wiedział, że jego kuzynka naprawdę ma na myśli to, co mówi. Będąc w takim nastroju, nie miała ochoty nawet na przekomarzanie się. – Jesteś inny od nas wszystkich. Wyjątkowy. No wiesz, Slytherin i te sprawy...

\- Co? Hugo ci to powiedział? - zapytał, szukając kuzyna wzrokiem. Chłopiec był wysoko w powietrzu, próbując utrzymać się na miotle.

\- Nie musiał - skomentowała. - To oczywiste, że Hugo cię obserwuje. Widać to gołym okiem.

Albus spojrzał na Rose. Na jej twarzy wciąż wypisany był smutek, nawet jeśli była odrobinę żywsza niż przez ostatnie tygodnie. I pomyśleć, że on się do tego przyczynił…

\- Nie powinien tego robić – odpowiedział cicho, spuszczając głowę.

Pomimo faktu, że jego ojciec często pojawiał się w rezydencji z masą ciekawych i ważnych informacji (które oczywiście były przeznaczone tylko dla uszu dorosłych czarodziejów), niewielka ich ilość docierała do Ala. Dopiero kilka dni przed końcem przerwy świątecznej wydarzyło się coś interesującego.

\- Albusie! – zawołała go matka, gdy robił kolejne kółko po olbrzymim podwórku. Aktualnie był bardzo zajęty łapaniem świeżego powietrza.

\- Tak? – odkrzyknął jej ponuro, czując się skołowanym przerwaniem mu tej czynności. Akurat, gdy udało mu się złapać tak dobre tempo…

\- Uważaj na swój ton! – krzyknęła. – Przyszedł do ciebie list od jednego z twoich przyjaciół!

Chłopiec pozbierał się i wszedł do domu, gdzie Ginny podała mu kopertę. Nieskazitelne pismo poinformowało go, że list jest od Scorpiusa. Nie musiał nawet otwierać koperty, żeby to zrozumieć. Rozpakował go więc na spokojnie w swoim pokoju.

 

_Al,_

_Jak mijają twoje ferie?_

_Nie jestem do końca przekonany, czy ta wiadomość dotrze do ciebie, biorąc pod uwagę obecną pogodę. Nawet jeśli by się to udało, to zapewne twój odzew usłyszę dopiero w Hogwarcie, bo pewnie zdążymy już tam wrócić. Mimo to zdecydowałem, że napisze do ciebie i podpytam jak tam się sprawy mają. Morrison pisał mi, że jego ferie są po prostu koszmarne._

_Moje są w porządku. Spokojne. Sam doskonale wiesz, jak to zazwyczaj jest podczas jakiekolwiek przerwy od szkoły. Zostawię w domu moje małe urządzonko, tak chyba ogółem będzie bezpiecznej._

_To niesamowicie dziwne – mój dziadek jest ostatnio bardzo miły. Wypytuje o moje lekcje i wycieczki. O dosłownie wszystko. Wydaje się być tym bardzo zainteresowany, wiesz? Normalnie jak nigdy!_

_W każdym razie, piszę do ciebie, żeby dowiedzieć się czy masz jakieś ciekawe informacje na temat naszej małej operacji. Tej dotyczącej naszego uroczego kwiatu._

_Odpisz, jeśli starczy ci czasu._

_Scorpius_

 

Albus przyjrzał się temu pozornie nic nieznaczącemu listowi i zmrużył oczy. Nie mógł się zdecydować, co było zabawniejsze – określenie „nasze małe urządzonko" czy „naszego uroczego kwiatu". Przyjaciel brzmiał, jakby obawiał się przechwycenia tej notki i wyglądało na to, że był naprawdę ciekawy, jak się czuje Rose.

Chłopiec westchnął i złożył list, po czym rzucił go na zaskakująco brudną podłogę. Typowy Scorpius. Ostatnim razem, gdy się z nim widział, był bliski zwymiotowania ale Malfoy najwidoczniej wywnioskował, że już czuje się na tyle dobrze, żeby znowu trochę powęszyć. Do głowy od razu przyszła mu jego rozmowa z Rose w Boże Narodzenie. Czy nadal powinien pomagać Scorpiusowi w tej sprawie? A co jeśli ta sytuacja jeszcze bardziej się pogorszy?

Opadł na łóżko z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami, po czym zamknął oczy. Niespiesznie powtarzał w myślach wersy listu. _„To niesamowicie dziwne – mój dziadek jest ostatnio bardzo miły."_ Albus przekręcił się na bok, powstrzymując się od zwrócenia na podłogę. Gdyby tylko Scorpius wiedział jaki miły był jego dziadek...

Zamrugał parokrotnie, czując jak coś zimnego opada mu w żołądku. A co jeśli on wie? Czy powinien mu o tym powiedzieć? A może lepiej dla wszystkich będzie, jak ukryje prawdę? Scorpius już teraz miał wiele na głowie i czy naprawdę potrzebował przypominania mu, jak okropny był kiedyś jego dziadek? Dlaczego większość czarodziejskiego świata uważała jego nazwisko za tak obrzydliwe? Ta informacja jednak dostarczyłaby mu pewnych odpowiedzi na pytanie, będące do tej pory jedną wielką niewiadomą - dlaczego profesor Blackwood tak źle go traktowała... Uświadomi sobie, że najprawdopodobniej był w niebezpieczeństwie…

Natychmiast podniósł się do siadu. Jego przyjacielowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo! Miał ochotę walnąć się w głowę, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. W tym tygodniu był tak zaaferowany tym, co zobaczył w myślodsiewni, że zapomniał o tym, jak to wspomnienie wpływało na toczące się wokół życie. Powinien powiedzieć o tym komuś. Musiałby zignorować osobistą bitwę ze swoim ojcem…

Jego gorączkowe rozmyślania przerwało nagłe pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę! - zawołał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała mama, wchodząc do jego pokoju i omiatając wzrokiem leżący na podłodze pergamin.

\- Jest okej - odpowiedział - Właśnie przeczytałem list. Tata jest w domu?

\- Właśnie wyszedł - stwierdziła, marszcząc brwi. - Najprawdopodobniej przegapi obiad ale na pewno później już będzie w domu. Dlaczego pytasz?

Albus położył się znowu na łóżku.

\- Po prostu chciałem z nim porozmawiać.

\- Dam ci znać, kiedy już wróci, dobrze? - zapytała mama. - To coś ważnego? – dodała, unosząc brwi. - Ze mną też możesz zawsze porozmawiać.

Albus przeciągnął się.

\- To nic takiego - skłamał. Naprawdę nie chciał, by wielu ludzi wiedziało coś na ten temat. Poinformowanie taty było koniecznością. Ojciec był przecież kiedyś Szefem Departamentu Aurorów, znał się na kwestiach bezpieczeństwa - mógłby w jakiś sposób pomóc Scorpiusowi. Jego matka nie miała takiej mocy sprawczej.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytała, siadając obok niego. - Wydaje mi się, że masz teraz sporo na głowie.

\- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę.

\- Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałeś - powiedziała twardo, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. - Snujesz się wokół jak jakiś wampir.

Chłopiec spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie potrafił.

\- Wciąż nieco niezbyt dobrze się czuję - skłamał ponownie.

Matka spojrzała na niego surowo.

\- Jesteś całkowicie zdrowy, Albusie - powiedziała. - Oboje jesteśmy tego świadomi. Możesz oszukiwać w ten sposób swojego brata, siostrę i kuzynostwo, ale wiem, kiedy moje dzieci są chore, a kiedy zestresowane. Al, jesteś chory ze zmartwienia.

Chłopiec westchnął ciężko, żałując, że nie udawał, że śpi, gdy matka zapukała.

\- Może i mam nieco na głowie - przyznał, mając nadzieję, ją tym uspokoi.

\- Co takiego? – dopytywała.

\- Trochę szkolnych pierdół – powiedział, ale gdy spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, kontynuował. - I to całe zamieszanie na zewnątrz.

\- Jakie zamieszanie na zewnątrz? - spytała uspokajająco.

\- Ech...

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której Albus odwrócił wzrok. Mama nigdy nie była aż tak dociekliwa - zazwyczaj wydawała się po prostu wszechwiedząca. Dopiero teraz, gdy zobaczył ją siedzącą tak blisko niego, ze swoimi rudymi włosami, okalającymi jej twarz oraz wąskimi ustami, uświadomił sobie dlaczego w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiają na ten temat. Mama wiedziała, że ciężko mu się odezwać do ojca.

\- Chodzi o tatę - powiedział. - I tą całą sprawę... z Aresem i Renegatami… - przerwał ostrożnie. Nie chciał ujawnić za dużo informacji. Zwłaszcza czegoś bardzo istotnego.

Ginny kiwnęła jednak głową.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała. – Sprawy nie mają się teraz za dobrze - dodała, klepiąc go po nodze. - A czy wiesz, dlaczego Lily i James tak bardzo się nad tym nie zastanawiają?

Potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- To dlatego, że się tak w to nie angażują. Wiedzą, że cokolwiek się teraz dzieje, to nie jest ich wina i że nie powinni się tym przejmować – wyjaśniła na spokojnie. - Spróbuj zrobić to samo, Al. Nic z tego wszystkiego nie powinno mieć na ciebie żadnego wpływu. Nie rozwódź się nad tym.

Albus spojrzał w dół. Wyglądało na to, że on jako jedyny tak bardzo niepokoi się obecną sytuacją polityczną. Zaczynając czwarty rok w szkole, był przekonany, że nie będzie sprawiedliwie traktowany przez innych, przez wzgląd na opinię swojego ojca. Był przygotowany na spadek własnej popularności. W zeszłym roku tylko on zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwej natury nauczyciela eliksirów. Rozmyślał nad tym bardzo skrupulatnie. Był spragniony informacji, których tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebował. Oglądanie wspomnień Fairharta doskonale to potwierdza.

A jednak dotyczyło go to. To nie Lily czy James zostali zaciągnięci do kwatery głównej Zbawienia Różdżek. To nie oni budzili się każdego ranka spoceni i ledwo oddychający, z trudem próbując przypomnieć sobie chociaż ułamki tego snu. To nie jego rodzeństwo wściekle mrugało ze świadomością, że ich oczy mogą za chwilę zmienić swój naturalny kolor. To wszystko miało na niego wielki wpływ – jeśli byłoby inaczej… wtedy mógłby się tym nie przejmować.

Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć o tym matce. Postanowił się więc wycofać.

\- W porządku, postaram się – powiedział. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Miał nadzieję, że był wystarczająco przekonujący.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego przez moment, po czym wstała.

\- Chcesz się zdrzemnąć teraz? - zapytała.

\- Tak - odpowiedział, zamykając oczy. Potrzebował samotności bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego teraz. Liczył, że ten gest wystarczy.

\- W porządku - stwierdziła cicho. - Powiem ci, kiedy wróci ojciec.

Po chwili Albus usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Nie otworzył jednak oczu, żeby się upewnić. Leżał w ciepłym łóżku, próbując oderwać się od galopujących myśli lub zostawić jedną natrętną, by móc przejść do kolejnej. Nie potrafił się określić – w jednym momencie pragnął rozmyślać nad tym wszystkim, w drugim całkowicie o tym zapomnieć. Chciał, by jego umysł choć trochę opustoszał. Raz tak, raz tak. Jeszcze nigdy nie był taki niezdecydowany. A potem poczuł, że dryfuje. I nagle biegł...

Przedzierał się szaleńczo przez ciemność, która nie miała żadnego końca. Obejrzał się za siebie, dysząc z wyczerpania. Nie widział też żadnego początku swojego maratonu. Dokąd zmierzał? Od czego uciekał?

Nawet w tej ciemności wiedział, że biegnie po twardym gruncie. Oprócz swojego ciężkiego oddechu słyszał tylko i wyłącznie echo czyichś kroków. Każdy kolejny wydawał mu się głośniejszy, bliższy. Kontynuował swój miarowy bieg, chociaż zaczęła łapać go kolka w boku. Gdy mimowolnie zaczął zwalniać, ciemność zaczęła pochłaniać jego stopy.

Przyspieszył. Ziemia przed nim zaczęła się rozchodzić, rozdzielać. Nie potrafił się bezpiecznie przez to przeprawić. Nie mógł też w żaden sposób spaść…

Nagle, parę metrów przed nim, pękła ziemia. We wszechobecnej ciemności pojawiło się coś, co wyglądało jak szczelina. Była widoczna tylko i wyłącznie dzięki niesamowitemu, czerwonemu światłu, które emitowała. Szczelina zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej powiększać, tworząc pewnego rodzaju otwór. Albus stanął jak wryty, gapiąc się na niego wielkimi oczami. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy wydobywający się z niego głos.

\- Co? - zapytał tępo w tą czerwoną dziurę. Jego głos odbił się echem. Dziura coś odpowiedziała. Chłopiec nie usłyszał tylko, co konkretnie. Czy powinien podejść bliżej? Może ta dziwaczna szczelina pojawiła się, żeby mu pomóc? Może ma do niej wpaść, żeby uciec ciemności?

Zrobił więc krok do przodu. Głos wydawał się być zniekształcony – tak jakby jego właściciel miał usta wypełnione wodą. Albus opadł na kolana, czując się niemal oślepionym przez to czerwone światło.

\- Co? - zapytał ponownie.

Głos odpowiedział. Wydobywał się ze szczeliny.

\- _Zdejmij maskę_

Albus spojrzał na nią uważnie. O czym ona mówiła?

\- _Zdejmij maskę_ – powtórzyła, brzmiąc jak świszczący oddech.

\- Nie noszę żadnej maski! - krzyknął.

\- _Masz ją teraz na sobie!_

Z pęknięcia wystrzeliła dłoń - sucha, cała w strupach, z widocznym czymś, co mogło być kością. Zwisało z niej postrzępione ciało. Gwałtownie odskoczył, ale ręka złapała go za nadgarstek i zanim mógł zrobić cokolwiek innego, do jego uszu dobiegł głośny trzask…

Albus niemal wyskoczył ze swojego łóżka. Trzaśnięcie dobiegało z dołu. Matka coś krzyczała. Był jednak zbyt oszołomiony, by dotarł do niego sens jej słów. O czym śnił? Dlaczego tak intensywnie tarł swój nadgarstek?

Rzucił okiem na okno i zobaczył ciemne niebo. Noc? Ile godzin przespał? Nie minęła minuta, kiedy z dołu dobiegł go kolejny głośny trzask i kolejne krzyki mamy.

\- Harry, przestań! To nie twoja wina!

Albus wyczołgał się z łóżka, wciąż będąc nieco zdezorientowanym. Przez chwilę pokrzątał się niemrawo po swoim brudnym pokoju, po czym wyszedł i zobaczył, że na szczycie schodów siedzi Lily. Miała na sobie koszulę nocną a jej włosy były potargane - najprawdopodobniej ją też obudzono.

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytał ją, podchodząc bliżej. - Która godzina?

\- Prawie północ – odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego. - James śpi jak zabity. Rose i Hugo wyszli niedawno ale wujek Ron nadal może tutaj być.

\- A kiedy tata wrócił?

\- Przed sekundą - stwierdziła przestraszona. - Jest bardzo zły...

\- Wiesz dlaczego? - spytał, zerkając na dół. Wszystkie światła były zapalone. Dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową. - Jest zły na mamę? Bo pewnie ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz mu potrzeba, jest Upiorogacek…

\- Nie, już przyszedł taki zły - powiedziała Lily. - I chyba jest też zmartwiony.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Może znowu go ktoś uderzył - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Co? – zapytała zdziwiona.

\- Wróć do łóżka. Spróbuję się dowiedzieć, co tam się dzieje.

Lily nie wykonała jednak żadnego ruchu - zamiast tego zdecydowała się poczekać na szczycie schodów. Albus westchnął cicho i zszedł na dół, przecierając zmęczone oczy i ziewając szeroko. Przez moment rozważał wstąpienie do łazienki, ochlapanie twarzy wodą i pomruganie przed lustrem, żeby upewnić się, czy jego oczy aby na pewno są normalnego koloru. Ciekawość jednak okazała się niekwestionowanym zwycięzcą w tym boju i chłopiec ominął toaletę. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg salonu, oczywiste stało się to, jak bardzo zły jest tata. Niektóre bibeloty z szafek i półek leżały na ziemi, a kilka obrazów wiszących na ścianach było popękanych. Harry ewidentnie czymś rzucał po kątach. Albus momentalnie się zatrzymał. Do głowy mu nie przyszło, że w ojcu siedzi taki szaleniec. Co się stało?

Do kuchni wszedł w milczeniu. Nikt nie zauważył jego obecności. Wujek Ron rzeczywiście wciąż był u nich - siedział przy kuchennym stole, plecami do niego. Naprzeciwko niego siedział ojciec – wciąż go nie widział. Ramionami obejmował położoną na blacie kuchennego stołu głowę. Wyglądał jakby cicho szlochał. Matka także była odwrócona tyłem do Albusa. Była zajęta przygotowywaniem herbaty.

\- Przykro mi, Harry - powiedziała. - Nie możesz już z tym nic zrobić, musisz to zrozu... - przerwała, gdy odwróciła się i skrzyżowała spojrzenie ze swoim synem. W jednym momencie wujek Ron także się obrócił, a tata podniósł głowę.

Albus uważnie spojrzał na każdego z nich z osobna, nagle żałując, że nie został w swoim łóżku.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? - zapytał.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział od razu ojciec. - Musiałem cię obudzić...

\- Wcale nie spałem - skłamał i postanowił przyjąć inną taktykę. Obrócił się do wujka Rona - może od niego uda mu się wyciągnąć bardziej bezpośrednią odpowiedź. - Co się stało?

Wujek westchnął.

\- Coś bardzo złego, Al. Możemy o tym porozmawiać już rano. Wszyscy potrzebujemy teraz snu.

Albus spojrzał na nich jeszcze uważniej.

\- Czyli nie mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego nasz salon wygląda tak jak wygląda...?

\- Albusie - przerwała mu stanowczo, choć spokojnie matka. - Chciałeś porozmawiać o czymś z ojcem, prawda? Nieco wcześniej?

Chłopiec zamilkł i podrapał się za uchem. W międzyczasie ojciec upił łyk herbaty, którą wręczyła mu mama. Ta prosta czynność wydawała się stanowić dla niego duży wysiłek. Nie omieszkał jednak rzucić mu zaciekawionego spojrzenia. A może było to po prostu smutne spojrzenie?

\- To nic takiego - powiedział szybko, próbując się wycofać z kuchni.

\- Nie – zatrzymał go tata, przeczesując dłońmi zmierzwione włosy. - Mów śmiało. Nie przejmuj się tym bałaganem – dodał, kręcąc głową. - Co tam?

\- Chodzi… chodzi o szkołę - stwierdził, nie do końca mając pomysł jak wytłumaczyć fakt, iż Blackwood chce zamordować Scorpiusa.

W kuchni zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- No wyduś to z siebie, mały - naciskał wujek.

\- Ron! – zganiła swojego brata matka.

\- Może… może nie konkretnie o szkołę - poprawił się szybko Albus. - Bardziej o nauczyciela.

Tym razem moment ciszy był dłuższy. Och, tak bardzo teraz żałował, że po drodze jednak nie wstąpił do tej łazienki i nie sprawdził się w lustrze. Mógłby wtedy przy okazji poćwiczyć to wyjaśnienie.

\- Mamy nowego nauczyciela Eliksirów - kontynuował odważnie. - Profesor Blackwood.

Ojciec i wujek wymienili między sobą dziwne spojrzenia, które zdecydowanie bardziej zdradzały ich ciekawość.

\- Co z nią? - zapytał Ron.

\- Ona… - Albus przerwał i natychmiast zauważył błąd mężczyzny - najwidoczniej wujek już znał płeć wykładowczyni. Powiedział "ona" zamiast "on". A przecież nie wspominał, że ów nauczyciel był kobietą…

\- No? - pogonił go ojciec.

\- No tak. Profesor Blackwood - zaczął. – Wi... Widziałem ją jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Na tych zamieszkach na Pokątnej. Pomagała Wa… Waddlesworthowi. Myślę... że jest Renegatem, czy coś w tym stylu… - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że niezbyt pewnie. Postanowił dodać do tego wzruszenie ramion, by nadać temu stwierdzeniu naturalności. Zdecydował się nie wspominać o małej wycieczce do jej gabinetu i obejrzeniu wspomnienia Fairharta. Nie chciał narazić się na dodatkowe kłopoty, a i tak miał już wystarczająco dużo dowodów na jej winę.

Ojciec westchnął głośno a matka zacisnęła usta, nie mówiąc nawet jednego słowa. Wujek przeczesał włosy ręką i wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który Albus zinterpretował jako cichy, urywany śmiech.

\- Daj dzieciakowi szansę, Harry - powiedział, zwracając się do swojego szwagra. - Jest bystry. I ma wiele racji, prawda? Jest zupełnie taki jak jego staruszek.

\- Co? – zapytał chłopiec. Dlaczego żadne z nich nie było zaskoczone?

\- Doszedłeś do tego wszystkiego na własną rękę, Al? Całkiem imponujące... Zgadza się. Blackwood jest Renegatem. Jest wysoko postawionym członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek.

\- Wiedzieliście? - zapytał, patrząc na wszystkich po kolei. – To skoro wiecie, że rani ludzi to dlaczego pozwalacie jej pracować w Hogwarcie?

\- Profesor McGonagall zapewniła mnie, że nie wyrządzi żadnemu uczniowi krzywdy - powiedział ojciec.

\- Nawet jeśli pała do jakiegoś wielką nienawiścią? - zapytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Chyba zbyt się pospieszył z tym stwierdzeniem.

\- Do kogo? - zapytał wujek. – Kogo tak bardzo nienawidzi?

Albus rzucił mu uważne, kalkulujące spojrzenie.

\- Nikogo - stwierdził defensywnie. – To znaczy… to czysto hipotetyczne pytanie. W końcu pracuje przecież dla ZR i w ogóle. Ja bym jej nie zatrudnił.

\- Ja też nie - odpowiedział Harry. - Ale nic z tym nie możemy zrobić. Nie prosiła o tę pracę - została jej narzucona.

\- Co? Przez kogo? – zapytał, zastanawiając się kto podjął tak głupią decyzję.

\- Przez Waddleswortha - powiedział ojciec. - Technicznie rzecz ujmując, przez Kingsleya. Naprawdę trudno to wyjaśnić. To skomplikowana sprawa.

Albus wbił w tatę stanowcze spojrzenie. Nie chciał, żeby Harry zamknął tym stwierdzeniem cały temat.

\- W lecie Zbawienie Różdżek podpisało z Kingsleyem wiążący kontrakt. To coś na kształt… współpracy.

\- Współpracy? – powtórzył chłopiec. – A czy przypadkiem ZR nie pała nienawiścią do Ministerstwa?

\- Masz rację. Nienawidzi rządu. Tak właściwie, to jest to w pełni odwzajemnione - potwierdził wujek. – Ale pomimo tego uczucia, ZR jest jednocześnie naszym cennym sprzymierzeńcem. Współpracujemy z nimi w podobny sposób, jak po wojnie z Voldemortem.

Albus przypomniał sobie pewne słowa - _"Potter i Warren mają chwiejny sojusz"._ O ile się nie mylił, była tam mowa jeszcze o trzymaniu się na dystans.

\- W jaki sposób przebiega ta współpraca? - zapytał, ważąc słowa.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Albus musiał tego słuchać - wtrąciła się Ginny.

\- W porządku, Gin. Chłopak jest po prostu ciekawy - odparował jej szybko wujek Ron.

Harry przypatrywał mu się uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy w końcu zdecydował się odezwać, jego głos był dość niski.

\- Zbawienie Różdżek przekracza granice, których Ministerstwo nie może. Wielu mrocznych czarodziejów i czarownic mieszka obecnie poza naszym krajem, poza naszym zasięgiem. ZR to nie obchodzi. Odnajdują ich, sprowadzają tutaj i przekazują ich nam. W zamian Ministerstwo przymyka nieco oko na łagodniejsze występki członków tej organizacji.

\- Co? - niemal krzyknął. - Tak po prostu pozwalacie im mordować i...

\- Poczekaj, Al - powiedział wujek. – Nic z tych rzeczy. Mowa o pierdółkach, za które mniej więcej jest miesiąc Azkabanu. To naprawdę niewielkie przestępstwa. Weźmy dla przykładu takiego Młota - tego wielkiego, głupiego facet. Wypuściliśmy go w zamian za nazwiska, mimo że dopuścił się aktów przemocy. Nie mamy żadnego dowodu, że popełnił jakieś morderstwo.

Albus wpatrywał się w nich wszystkich tępo. Jego oczy pociemniały z gniewu. On wiedział – miał niezbity dowód.

\- Brzmi to gorzej, niż wygląda w rzeczywistości - argumentował ojciec. – Wiem, co sobie teraz o tym myślisz. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że takie rzeczy nie dzieją się codziennie. Kiedy dochodzi do pewnych incydentów, jesteśmy zmuszeni do takiej współpracy. Zazwyczaj trzymamy się od siebie z daleka.

\- To znaczy? – zapytał Albus. – Jakie incydenty?

\- Groźby terrorystyczne – odpowiedział tata. - Nie wiem, czy o nich czytałeś, ale najwyraźniej wysunął je Darvy.

\- Darvy?

\- Ares przebywa za granicą – wciąż uważamy, że czegoś szuka. Pamiętasz, co mówiłem ci ostatnio o Mrocznym Sojuszu? O małej grupie zwolenników Darvy'ego? Wykonywali swoje ruchy, grozili Ministerstwu. Niektórzy nawet rozkazują…

\- Zwrócić się przeciwko tobie… - dopowiedział Albus.

Ojciec zmarszczył brwi.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju – przyznał. – Autentyczność tych gróźb jest jednak bardzo wątpliwa. Co więcej, odnoszę wrażenie, że Ares trzyma swojego brata na krótszej smyczy, mocniejszej. Gdy ludzie jednak słyszą te groźby, zaczynają się martwić. ZR w takiej więc sytuacji, łapie kilku W.O., których miało już w swoich rękach wcześniej i oddaje ich Ministerstwu. Ludzie zaczynają dostrzegać, że Ministerstwo robi postępy – tak naprawdę po prostu tylko osadza schwytanych w Azkabanie.

\- To straszne – skomentował Albus, wzdrygając się. Czy Ministerstwo Magii było aż tak skorumpowane i zepsute?

\- Tak to właśnie wygląda - stwierdził Ron. - To jednak jedyny sposób, kiedy dzieją się takie rzeczy. Kingsley też nienawidzi tego sposobu ale rozumie, że tak trzeba. Rozumie to także kilka innych, zaufanych osób. My osobiście trzymamy się od tego z daleka – niektórzy Aurorzy wciąż mają swoją godność. Sami łapiemy nasze małe zakapturzone robaki.

\- No dobrze, ale co to ma wspólnego z Blackwood nauczającą w Hogwarcie?

\- To jeden z warunków Warrena – splunął ojciec. – Wprost powiedział Kingsleyowi, że chce mieć w szkole swojego człowieka. Groził, że nie będzie oferował więcej wsparcia Ministerstwu. Chciał umieścić tam Zydrunasa, znaczy tego całego Młota, ale udało się uzgodnić, że koniec końców będzie to Blackwood. Osobiście opowiedziałem się przeciwko obu tym osobom.

\- Ja tak samo – wtrącił się wujek. – Nie chciałem, żeby moje dzieci uczył jakiś brzydki, brutalny półgłówek. Ten gamoń pewnie nawet nie potrafi dobrze czytać ani liczyć, nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek uczeniu innych magii…

\- Tak wyszło, Al. Okazało się, że Blackwood najwyraźniej jest bardzo biegła w Eliksirach i po paru negocjacjach uzgodniono, że będzie to ona.

\- Ale dlaczego? – zapytał chłopiec, przesuwając wzrok to z jednego, to na drugiego mężczyznę. - Dlaczego akurat w Hogwarcie? Dlaczego Waddlesworth chciał tam swojego człowieka?

\- Tego nie wiemy - odpowiedział szczerze Ron. - Waddlesworth twierdzi, że chce, by jego ludzie chronili dzieci, ale wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że Hogwart jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem pod słońcem. Jego zabezpieczenia są idealne. Nie mogłyby być już lepsze. Wydaje nam się, że poszukują o kimś lub o czymś ważnych informacji. Nie wiemy tylko, co lub kto to jest.

\- I właśnie dlatego umieściliśmy szpiega w szeregach ZR - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Harry.

Wujek spojrzał na niego ewidentnie zaskoczony. Wyglądał tak, jakby to jemu zdarzyła się ta niefortunna pomyłka i to on wypaplał za dużo.

\- Szpiega? - zapytał Albus, udając niezrozumienie. W rzeczywistości, miał już na myśli konkretną osobę.

\- Tak - powtórzył ojciec i w momencie jego twarz przybrała zrozpaczony wyraz. Wyglądał na niemal tak samo nieszczęśliwego, jak wtedy, gdy chłopiec wszedł do kuchni. - Twojego byłego nauczyciela, profesora Fairharta.

Pokiwał głową.

\- Tak po prostu go wpuścili w swoje szeregi?

\- Miał kiedyś już z nimi styczność. I nie na złej stopie - odpowiedział wujek.

\- Jego zadaniem było dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Waddlesworth potrzebował swojego szpiega w szkole i czy ma szpiega w grupie Aresa. Bardzo potrzebowaliśmy tych dwóch informacji.

Albus zamilkł na moment, rozważając to. Coś dziwnego było w sposobie, w jaki tata sformułował to zdanie. Coś podejrzanego…

\- Co masz na myśli, że to "była" jego praca?

Twarz Harry'ego ponownie przybrała żałosny wyraz. Wujek Ron odwrócił głowę. W kuchni zapanowała nagle bardzo ciężka atmosfera. Matka także odwróciła się i spuściła głowę. Następne wypowiedziane głośno słowa sprawiły, że jego brwi zmarszczyły się.

\- Profesor Fairhart nie żyje, Albusie - powiedział płaczliwie ojciec.

Ślizgon poczuł, że coś w jego wnętrzu znika bezpowrotnie. Przesłyszał się? Profesor Fairhart był... martwy?

\- C… co? - zapytał oszołomiony.

\- Nie żyje, Albusie - powtórzył ojciec. - Przykro mi… Wiem, że bardzo go lubiłeś.

Chłopiec rzucił okiem na swoją matkę, która nadal trzymała spuszczoną głowę. Wyglądała, jakby nie mogła znieść myśli o spojrzeniu mu w twarz. Wujek także przyglądał się podłodze. Wydawało mu się, że tylko tata był zdolny do utrzymania z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Albus nie mógł jednak teraz przyjrzeć się komukolwiek w kuchni uważniej. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Fairhart był niemal niepokonany, prawda? Przecież wszyscy Renegaci w obejrzanym wspomnieniu, kulili się przed nim, bojąc się starcia. Rok temu w Ministerstwie, jego przeciwnicy padali przed nim jeden za drugim, prawda?

\- Co? Jak… jak to? Kiedy? – wyjąkał.

\- Właśnie się dowiedziałem - powiedział ojciec, zamykając oczy. - Nie kontaktował się z nami od kilku dni. Potem zorientowaliśmy się, że z jego domu został tylko gruz.

\- Został… zaatakowany?

\- Tak. Najprawdopodobniej to była sprawka Zbawienia Różdżek - powiedział wujek. - Od kilku dni wiedzieliśmy, że ZR wydało mu rozkaz zrobienia czegoś. Bardzo możliwe, że w grę wchodziło morderstwo. Nie wiemy tylko, na kogo został wydany ten wyrok. Fairhart powiedział, że nie może tego zrobić i musi się wycofać... Najwyraźniej Waddlesworthowi się to nie spodobało. Nie mógł pozwolić mu na coś takiego…

\- To nie ma najmniejszego sensu! – krzyknął chłopiec tak głośno, że oczy jego matki rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. - Kto był tak silny, żeby go pokonać? Co...

\- Al, nie jesteśmy nawet pewni, jak do tego doszło - przerwał mu Harry. - Nie znaleźliśmy ciała. A przynajmniej nie jego. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że palce maczało w tym Zbawienie Różdżek…

\- To może nic mu nie jest! – Albus poczuł, że jego serce robi koziołka. Poczuł przypływ nadziei. - Mógł wywalczyć sobie drogę i się ukryć!

Ojciec pokręcił smutno głową.

\- Sancticus nigdy nie był tego typu człowiekiem, Albusie. Ciała, które znaleźliśmy, sugerowały, że podjęto walkę. Możemy się tylko domyślać, że ktokolwiek to nie był, dorwał go. Nawet San mógł sobie nie poradzić z ponad dwudziestoma czarodziejami…

\- Mylisz się! – krzyknął chłopiec. - Nie widziałeś go w walce! Nie widziałeś, co tak naprawdę mógł zrobić! Co takiego wie! Potrafi dużo więcej, niż mogłoby ci się wydawać...!

\- Znaleźliśmy to, Albusie - przerwał mu wyraźnie ojciec, sięgając do kieszeni i wyciągając pewien niewielki przedmiot. Ślizgon patrzył na niego zdezorientowany i dopiero po chwili poczuł, jak jego serce zamiera. Tata wyciągnął srebrny pierścionek. Sygnet Fairharta. - Nigdy go nie zdejmował, Albusie. Przez te wszystkie lata, nie zdjął go ani razu. Nie wiem, dlaczego dokładnie i jak wiele miał dla niego znaczenie, ale jestem pewien, że nigdy by go tam nie zostawił... Najwidoczniej musiał mu spaść podczas walki…

\- Ale nie znaleźliście ciała! – krzyknął, czując jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Ten pierścień był dla niego gwoździem do trumny. To przez niego zaczął się teraz rozklejać.

\- Zbawienie Różdżek mogło je zabrać - podpowiedział wujek. - W końcu San był Aurorem. Nie zostawiliby go tak na pastwę losu.

\- Po prostu się poddajecie! – powiedział dobitnie, patrząc na nich gniewnie. Łzy w końcu spłynęły mu po policzkach. Wciąż próbował zrozumieć tę sytuację. Oczywiście, że Fairhart nie był martwy. Jego wujek i ojciec byli po prostu idiotami.

\- Akceptujemy prawdę, Albusie - stwierdził Harry. - Przepraszam.

\- Och, powinno ci być przykro! To tyle?!

\- Ścisz głos, Albusie! – upomniała go matka.

Chłopiec zignorował jednak Ginny i wściekły odwrócił się na pięcie. Ojciec był taki „dobry", że zdecydował się skazać Fairharta na śmierć – to w końcu on wydał mu rozkaz szpiegostwa ZR – a teraz odmawiał uznania tego, że Auror żyje? Nie był mu winien chociaż tyle?

Wyszedł z kuchni z zaciśniętymi zębami. Ani razu nie obejrzał się za siebie. To takie dziwne. Kilka dni temu dałby sobie uciąć głowę, że nienawidzi Fairharta całym sercem, a teraz nie pragnął już niczego więcej, jak tylko żeby ojciec przyznał mu rację. Chciał, żeby tata powiedział mu, że był w błędzie i jego były nauczyciel jest cały i zdrowy.

\- Albusie, poczekaj! - krzyknął za nim Harry.

Do uszu chłopca dobiegł dźwięk odsuwanych gwałtownie krzeseł – najwyraźniej od stołu poderwali się i tata i wujek Ron. Zignorował to jednak. Nie poczekał na nich. Zdeterminowany maszerował w górę schodów, udając że nie słyszy ich nawoływań. Lily wciąż siedziała tam, gdzie wcześniej.

\- Al… - zaczęła, ale nie dał jej dokończyć. Minął ją bez słowa i wszedł do swojego pokoju, głośno trzaskając przy tym drzwiami. Nie minęła chwila, gdy drzwi otworzyły się. Na korytarzu stał tata z wujkiem.

\- Albusie...

\- Wyjdź! – ryknął chłopiec.

\- Nie, dopóki mnie nie wysłuchasz! - odkrzyknął ojciec. Jego zmęczona i zdruzgotana twarz wyglądała w tym momencie na bardziej zaciekłą i autorytarną niż ta wcześniejsza zdrowo wyglądająca. – Ron, mogę cię prosić?

Wujek kiwnął niepewnie głową, po czym opuścił jego pokój, zostawiając ich samych. Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Wyjdź! – powtórzył Albus.

\- Dlaczego? Co takiego ci zrobiłem? - zapytał ojciec głośno. – Jak myślisz, co takiego tam się wydarzyło?

\- Zabiłeś go, tato! - krzyknął. – Uważam, że wepchnąłeś go do grupy bardzo niebezpiecznych ludzi, tylko po to, żeby uzyskać kilka informacji. Fairhart nawet nie spodziewał się, że rzucą się na niego i rozerwą żywcem! Sam doskonale wiesz, kim są ZR! Wiedziałeś, w co go pakujesz…

\- On też był tego świadomy! – krzyknął tata. – Wydaje ci się, że zmusiłem go do zrobienia czegokolwiek? Sancticus dokonał wyboru, Albusie! Wiedział, że mógłby usiąść za biurkiem w Ministerstwie i przyglądać się jak inni ryzykują swoje życie, ale on nie był tego typu człowiekiem. Nie mógłby tak spokojnie sobie siedzieć i patrzeć na to. Podjął decyzję, Al. Miał wybór i rozumiał jego konsekwencje. Wiedział, że czasami coś jest warte więcej niż jedno życie...

\- Jak co takiego? - wykrzyknął chłopiec, płacząc bardziej niż przedtem. - Co było warte porzucenia wszystkiego? Miał przecież rodzinę i...

\- Rodzinę? - przerwał mu ojciec. - O czym ty mówisz, Albusie? Znałem Sancticusa kilkanaście lat, on...

\- Miał własne życie, a ty mu je odebrałeś!

\- Nic mu nie odebrałem! Sam dokonał swojego wyboru! - ryknął Harry. Ostatnie wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie, było niesamowicie głośne.

\- Więc zdecydował się umrzeć? - zapytał nisko Ślizgon. Pod koniec zdania, załamał mu się głos.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział twardo ojciec, oddychając ciężko. - Albusie, posłuchaj mnie, proszę.

Albus też oddychał gwałtownie. Harry zbliżył się do niego i ukląkł przed nim tak, że teraz mógł swobodnie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Posłuchaj mnie bardzo, ale to bardzo uważnie - powiedział drżącym, choć spokojnym głosem. - Życie nie jest proste. Nie jest serią następujących po sobie wydarzeń, na które człowiek nie ma żadnego wpływu. Życie nie biegnie zgodnie z wyznaczonymi przez siebie zasadami. Nie jest ukierunkowane od samego początku do samego końca. Życie jest serią wyborów, z których każdy jest nieodwołalny i ważniejszy od poprzedniego. Ludzie nie podążają wyznaczoną im przez los ścieżką; robią krok, po czym rozważają następny. To z kolei sprawia, że życie jest nieprzewidywalne. Właśnie dzięki temu, bardziej je cenimy.

Albus spojrzał na tatę gniewnie. O co mu chodziło?

W międzyczasie ojciec kontynuował, teraz już niemal całkowicie spokojnym głosem.

\- Podejmujemy pewne decyzje. W naszym życiu są pewne momenty, bardzo ważne momenty, które na zawsze je zmieniają. Robią to poprzez wybory, których dokonujemy. I właśnie te wybory pokazują, kim naprawdę jesteśmy… Kim jesteśmy i kim chcemy być… Fairhart mógł wycofać się w każdej chwili ale zdecydował się kontynuować swoje zadanie. Postanowił podjąć to ryzyko.

\- Ponieważ czuł, że tak musiał postąpić! - zaprotestował chłopiec, ponownie czując przypływ wściekłości. - Wiedział, że nikt inny by sobie z tym nie poradził!

\- Sancticus był moim przyjacielem, Albusie - powiedział ojciec. - Nigdy bym...

\- I to właśnie jest twój problem! - stwierdził złośliwie. – Był twoim przyjacielem! Nigdy nie obserwujesz swoich przyjaciół, tato. Nie wiesz, co się z nimi dzieje! Może gdybyś miał oczy szerzej otwarte i uważniej przyglądał się swoim przyjaciołom, Ares nigdy by nie pociął Jamesa!

Harry'ego zatkało. Patrzył na niego absolutnie wstrząśnięty. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar coś mu odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnował z tego. Wyprostował się i potrząsnął głową w milczeniu, po czym podszedł do drzwi. Otwierając je, rzucił mu srebrny pierścień na łóżko.

\- Sancticus zawsze mówił o tobie dobrze - skrzeknął. - Chciałby, żebyś to dostał - dodał ciszej i wyszedł.

Albus poczekał, aż kroki ojca ucichną i rzucił się na łóżko.

_Fairhart wiedział._ Wiedział, że zostało mu mało czasu. Zrobił więc, co był w stanie – przekazał mu swoje wspomnienie. Nie było najlepsze. Przekazał mu złe, okrutne wspomnienie, żeby go ostrzec. Chciał go poinformować o wiszącym niebezpieczeństwie. Chciał też, żeby go zapamiętano. Ryzykował swoim życiem, pomagając mu i odciągając go na bok w kwaterze głównej tamtego dnia. ZR musiało się o tym dowiedzieć. Wiedzieli, najprawdopodobniej od Blackwood, że Albus utrzymywał z nim kontakt. Najwyraźniej uznali go za niegodnego zaufania (być może przez reputację samotnika) i przyszli po niego. A Fairhart się nie poddał - próbował walczyć... I przegrał to starcie…

Ślizgon oszukiwał sam siebie. Próbował wmówić sobie, że mężczyzna, będący jednocześnie jego przyjacielem, wciąż żyje i ma się całkiem dobrze. Gdy początkowy szok minął, przyszła pora na spojrzenie prawdzie w oczy. Musiał myśleć logicznie. Z bólem serca przypomniał sobie swoje ostatnie słowa, jakie do niego wypowiedział. Czy nie krzyczał wtedy gniewnie, waląc pięściami w drzwi?

Po chwili wahania wziął do ręki pierścionek, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest naprawdę mały, zupełnie jakby pasował na smuklejszy palec. Może Fairhart dostał go na wcześniejszym etapie swojego życia?

Westchnął, zrozumiawszy, że nie będzie mógł zasnąć dzisiejszej nocy. Zgasił jednak światła i wczołgał się pod kołdrę. Wtem jego pokój wypełnił się delikatnym, niebieskim światłem. Albus mrugnął zaskoczony, gdy zrozumiał, że to tajemnicze światło miało swoje źródło na jego ręce. Pochodziło od pierścionka. Wciąż go ściskał.

Zaskoczony podniósł go i obejrzał dokładniej. To nie pierścień świecił - błyszczał wygrawerowany napis na jego wewnętrznej stronie. Wcześniej litery były naprawdę maleńkie i niezbyt czytelne, lecz teraz były doskonale widoczne. Ten pierścień został specjalnie zaczarowany, żeby świecić w ciemności! Dlaczego?

Poczuł rosnące podniecenie. Jaką zagadkę zostawił mu Fairhart? Może wskazówkę? Do miejsca obecnego pobytu? Z zaintrygowaniem więc przeczytał grawerunek.

 

_Dla Sam, za pokazanie mi prawdziwej istoty magii - San._

 

Albus przeczytał te słowa trzy razy, czując jednocześnie zaskoczenie i wielkie rozczarowanie. Z jego twarzy zszedł delikatny uśmiech. To nie był nawet pierścień Fairharta! Należał do kogoś innego! Najwyraźniej kogoś bardzo niezadowolonego, skoro oddał sygnet z powrotem…

Chłopiec obrócił pierścień w dłoni. Nie było na nim wygrawerowane nic innego. Kim był Sam? Z pewnością musiał być potężnym czarodziejem, skoro nauczył Fairharta podstaw magii. Momentalnie poczuł, jak do jego oczu znowu napływają łzy. Nawet by o tym nie wiedział. Nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy zapytanie go o to. Zupełnie tak samo, jak nigdy już nie pozna prawdy o oszpeconej twarzy byłego nauczyciela. Nigdy więcej też się od niego niczego nie nauczy. Ten pierścień był tylko kolejną tajemnicą Sancticusa Fairharta, której nigdy nie rozwiąże.

Ścisnął mocniej sygnet, widząc jak niebieskie światło wciąż przenika mu przez palce. Zamknął mokre od łez oczy i położył się z powrotem, mając świadomość, że – nawet biorąc pod uwagę te straszliwe i okropne sny - nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie chciał zasnąć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * W oryginale pojawiło się określenie „Mopey Mandy and Mopey Mark" z „oczywistą zamianą płci". Słowo „mopey" znaczy przygnębionego, przybitego, zniechęconego i osowiałego człowieka. „Mark & Mandy" odnosi się najprawdopodobniej do całkiem rozrywkowej pary, która wspólnie prowadzi show telewizyjne. Skupiają się przede wszystkim na tematach dotyczących domu, wystroju wnętrza, jedzenia, zainteresowań i stylu życia. Nigdy nie oglądałam tego programu – nie jestem więc w stanie bardziej go przybliżyć i nadać tamtemu zdaniu odpowiedniego tonu. Zostawiam więc tak jak jest: „Nawet Teddy to zauważył i nadał im przygnębiające przezwiska"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ogłoszenie:** W sobotę wstawię pierwszy rozdział mojego tłumaczenia (formalnie rozdział trzeci) „47 Dni na Zmianę" – TMR/HP. Serdecznie zapraszam : )

# Rozdział 15

## Szpieg

Albus nie rozmawiał z ojcem przez resztę ferii. Tak właściwie to nie rozmawiał z nikim, jedząc posiłki w kompletnej ciszy i spędzając większość czasu w swoim pokoju, ściskając w dłoni pierścień Fairharta i zastanawiając się nad tożsamością tajemniczego Sama. Osoba, która nosiła go wcześniej, znikła raz na zawsze…

Nie mógł zmusić się do odpisania swoim przyjaciołom na listy ani do rozmów z kuzynostwem czy rodzeństwem (którzy, jak podejrzewał, nie mieli pojęcia o losie byłego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią). Chciał tylko być sam. Unikał wszelkich czynności, wymagających współpracy z innymi. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, sen zaczął przychodzić mu z większą łatwością i nie budził się już ze świadomością jakichś straszliwych, przerażających koszmarów. Teraz jego najgorsze myśli wiązały się z jawą. Obawiał się powrotu do Hogwartu, gdzie będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z innymi uczniami. W szkole nie uniknie rozmów. I oczywiście, przez to, że tak się tego obawiał, dzień wyjazdu przyszedł o wiele za wcześnie.

\- Lily, przestań! Nadwyrężysz się. James, pomóż jej! – krzyczała na nich matka, gdy wyjmowali swoje kufry z bagażnika samochodu.

Albus przyglądał się z daleka, jak brat wykonuje najgorszą robotę. Opierał się o metalową barierkę – nie tą, przez którą będę potem przechodzić – i starał się odciąć od tego wszechobecnego hałasu, co oczywiście było absolutnie niemożliwe na tak zatłoczonym peronie. Ojciec patrzył na niego zza szyby i szybko odwrócił wzrok, zanim zdążyli nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy.

Byli gotowi w przeciągu kilku minut. Albus jako pierwszy prześlizgnął się przez barierkę, chcąc choć na chwilę oddzielić się od swojej rodziny. Ojciec przeszedł ostatni, zerkając przy tym na zegarek a potem na szkarłatny pociąg.

\- Wujek Ron powinien się tutaj wkrótce pojawić - powiedział. - Macie trochę wolnego czasu, zanim trzeba będzie wsiadać. Może rozejrzycie się za swoimi przyjaciółmi?

Albus i James natychmiast ruszyli do przodu, choć po dwóch krokach, rozdzielili się. Ślizgon rzucił jednak okiem na tatę, zanim to zrobił. Na początku roku, Harry chciał z nim o czymś porozmawiać przed wejściem do pociągu. Czy ta sytuacja się powtórzy?

Rozmyślając na tym, chodził po peronie, rozglądając się wokół i wypatrując znajomych twarzy. Kilka razy mruknął pod nosem „tak", gdy ktoś zapytał go przelotnie czy miał dobre święta. W oddali dostrzegł Mirrę ale nie podszedł do niej - ostatnią rzeczą jakiej teraz potrzebował było to, żeby dziewczyna powtórzyła mu, jaką jest paskudną osobą.

\- W porządku, Al?

Odwrócił się zaskoczony i zobaczył zbliżających się do niego przyjaciół. Scorpius wyglądał na radosnego i bardzo podekscytowanego - najprawdopodobniej był spragniony wieści, bo przecież nie odpisał mu na ten zaszyfrowany list - zaś Morrison, jak zwykle, wyglądał jakby dopiero co wszedł na platformę. Wciąż ciągnął za sobą swój kufer.

\- Bywało lepiej - powiedział uroczyście, z sympatią przybijając im piątki.

\- Nadal wyglądasz na chorego - zauważył Morrison, wykrzywiając obrzydliwie swoją twarz. - Miałeś tak przez całą przerwę?

\- Potem wam powiem - odpowiedział, próbując odłożyć w czasie ten bolesny temat. Z powodzeniem mu się to udawało przez kilka ostatnich dni. Nie był nawet pewien czy powinien im mówić o tym, co przytrafiło się Fairhartowi. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie on im o tym powie, to kto? - Jak minęły wam ferie? - dodał szybko, zapisując sobie mentalną notatkę, że powie później całą prawdę.

Bezmyślnie krążyli po peronie, machając do ludzi i mając oko na pociąg. Specjalnie czekali, aż większość uczniów się do niego zapakuje. Morrison jak zwykle natychmiast zaczął się rozwodzić nad swoją okropną siostrą i jej chłopakiem.

\- Ten biedny koleś chce być magikiem! - zachichotał. – „Taką sobie karierę obrał!" To po prostu genialne – no wiecie, mugolskie sztuczki z kartami i w ogóle! Facet myśli, że jest niesamowity, bo potrafi ugryźć monetę!*

Albus pokiwał głową, żeby przyjaciel miał wrażenie, że jest słuchany, a w myślach modlił się, żeby w końcu weszli do pociągu. Nie chodziło mu jednak o pośpiech, żeby znaleźć się szybciej w Hogwarcie – po prostu była to konieczność.

\- U mnie było fantastycznie! - zaszczebiotał szczęśliwie Scorpius. Albus musiał przyznać, że naprawdę rzadko widywał go tak promiennego. - Było super. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie miałem tak rodzinnych świąt - dziadek normalnie się do mnie przykleił! Spędziliśmy razem masę czasu!

Potter poczuł gwałtowny skurcz żołądka. Koniec końców nie powiedział ojcu tego, co chciał o Blackwood i jej nienawiści do Scorpiusa. Aż zadrżał, gdy pomyślał o możliwych konsekwencjach, gdyby jednak się na to zdecydował. Gdy już wiedział, jak funkcjonuje Ministerstwo Magii, Aurorzy i Harry, z pewnością wykorzystaliby jego przyjaciela jako przynętę, wabik lub coś podobnego. Ojciec zdecydowałby się zaryzykować i jego życiem…

No właśnie. A czy powinien w ogóle powiedzieć to Scorpiusowi? Czy miał prawo wiedzieć? Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy niemal pieje z radości na myśl o czasie spędzonym ze swoim dziadkiem?

Albus zawahał się przez moment, poważniej zastanawiając się czy powinien wdrożyć w to przyjaciela.

\- Nawet lepiej dogaduje się z mamą! To naprawdę dziwne...

Scorpiusowi przerwał dźwięk gwizdka pociągu. Sygnał zbliżającego się odjazdu. Uczniowie powinni już wchodzić do środka. Wszyscy podeszli do rodziny Albusa, gdzie Morrison natychmiast zaczął pomagać Jamesowi ze wszystkimi bagażami. Wujek George podał mu rękę, gdy wciągnął do pociągu kufer Freddy'ego.

\- Dzięki – powiedział wujek. - Kto następny? Lily?

Albus przyglądał się, jak wszystkie ich kufry są pakowane do środka, wciąż kątem oka zerkając na swojego ojca. Harry po cichu rozmawiał o czymś z mamą. Silnik pociągu dawał o sobie znać coraz częściej. Wujek George, wujek Ron, James i Morrison oficjalnie stali się stacyjnymi ludźmi od bagażów - zaczęli pakować nawet skrzynie innych, mniejszych dzieci.

\- Co ty tam masz, dzieciaku? Dinozaura? – zapytał wujek George, nieśmiało wyglądającego chłopca, który zdaniem Albusa, miał zostać przydzielony dopiero w tym roku. Niektóre z bagaży wymagały siły dwóch lub nawet trzech osób.

\- Czy te dzieciaki nie mają rodziców? - mruknął do siebie James, kiedy razem z Morrisonem dźwigał kufer jakiejś dziewczyny, bodajże Krukonki, która była już w pociągu.

\- To nie jest zabawne, James - upomniał go groźnie ojciec. - Mój kufer pakowali zawsze wujek George z wujkiem Fredem. Od pierwszego roku.

\- Mi jakoś z tym nie pomagali - zaśmiał się Ron.

\- Albusie, mogę cię prosić na słowo? - zapytała matka, machając mu z pewnej odległości.

Ociągając się nieco, podszedł do niej. Po drodze odwrócił się przez ramię i zauważył, że Morrison razem z Jamesem dźwiga kufer Mirry, która uśmiecha się do nich radośnie. Zmarszczył brwi, uświadamiając sobie, że najprawdopodobniej Gryfonka specjalnie czekała aż odejdzie trochę, by podejść do swoich ślizgońskich przyjaciół.

\- Hm? - mruknął do matki.

\- Chciałam o czymś z tobą porozmawiać. Tak na szybko - powiedziała a Albus zauważył, że jej spojrzenie na moment spoczęło na tacie.

\- Czy to dotyczy mnie i taty? - rzucił z irytacją.

\- Właściwie to tylko o ciebie - odpowiedziała chłodno, najwyraźniej niezadowolona z tonu jego głosu. - Oczywiście, nie zamierzasz słuchać się swojego ojca. Jesteście tak samo uparci. Ale to… to obwinianie go… musi się skończyć...

\- Mamo, nie teraz!

\- Gin! Pociąg! - krzyknął Harry.

Sygnał do odjazdu pociągu powtórzył się.

\- Albusie, musisz…

\- Muszę iść, mamo!

\- Gin! Pociąg!

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko a Al odetchnął z ulgą. Podbiegł do pociągu, który naprawdę wyglądał jakby za sekundę miał ruszyć i wskoczył na schody.

\- Twój kufer jest już w środku – powiedział do niego ojciec. – Scorpius i Morrison go mają.

\- Okej – odpowiedział, gdy pociąg zaczął powoli odjeżdżać. Tata z kolei wyglądał, jakby zmagał się z samym sobą, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć.

\- Al... powodzenia… tam w szkole... – wyjąkał.

Albus spojrzał na niego – najpierw na jego stopy, które niemal podskakiwały w miejscu ze zdenerwowania, potem na jego zaniedbane włosy, przekrwione oczy, zmarszczki na czole i bliznę. Nie mógł się jednak zdobyć na odwzajemnienie dobrego słowa czy wykonanie jakiegokolwiek miłego gestu w jego stronę. Na chwilę obecną było między nimi za dużo wrogości. Dopiero gdy pociąg zaczął przyspieszać, udało mu się zmusić swoją głowę do skinięcia. Dosłownie kilka sekund potem, tata zniknął z jego pola widzenia.

Albus zamknął za sobą drzwi i zaczął iść korytarzami, omijając czarownicę, która pchała wózek ze słodyczami i lunchami, i spoglądając w szyby przedziałów, próbując wyczaić, który jest jego. W jednym z nich zobaczył swojego brata z jakąś dziewczyną na kolanach (James kupił już też kociołkowe pieguski**), potem kuzynostwo, które swobodnie ze sobą rozmawiało i w końcu Mirrę oraz Rose razem z Eckleyem i Hornsbrookiem. Zmrużył tylko oczy i ruszył dalej. Jego przyjaciele znajdowali się w jednym z końcowych przedziałów.

\- Co tak długo? - spytał Morrison, chrupiąc lukrecjową różdżkę i zdejmując stopy z siedzenia, żeby Albus mógł usiąść.

\- Musiałem jeszcze pogadać z mamą - powiedział rozdrażniony, wydając z siebie zirytowane westchnięcie.

\- O czym? – zapytał Scorpius, grzebiąc w swoim bagażu.

\- O jakichś pierdołach – odpowiedział lekceważąco, mając nadzieję, że tyle przyjaciołom wystarczy i zaraz zmienią temat.

Sukces. Przez większość podróży Scorpius i Morrison wymieniali ze sobą historie i ciekawostki dotyczące swoich ferii a potem do ich przedziału weszła Melonie Grue, z którą przyjaźnił się Vincent. Dziewczyna nieco z nimi posiedziała, a jak poszła, przyjaciele zdecydowali się poruszyć temat, którego najbardziej się obawiał.

\- A więc… - zaczął szeptem Morrison, upewniając się, że drzwi ich przedziału są zamknięte. – Oglądałeś? – zapytał niepewnie.

Albus zagapił się na niego.

\- Co takiego? – spytał, czując jak po policzku spływa mu kropelka potu.

Scorpius zmarszczył brwi.

\- No stary, weź. Nie rżnij głupka!

\- Wspomnienie Fairharta, gamoniu! - dodał Morrison. – Udało cię na nie zerknąć?

Albus otworzył usta i zorientował się, że jego gardło jest ściśnięte. Przez chwilę nie mógł wydusić słowa.

\- Nie... – skłamał, na co miny chłopakom zrzedły. - Nie... A Fairhart... Fairhart nie żyje.

\- Co? - krzyknął głośno Morrison, na co Scorpius wywalił oczy. - Poważnie?

\- No przecież nie żartuję! - powiedział sarkastycznie. Całe wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie przepełnione było goryczą. Się głupio pytają…

\- Niemożliwe! Jak? - zapytał wstrząśnięty Morrison. – O czym ty mówisz?

Albus westchnął cicho, po czym opowiedział im całą historię (no, prawie całą). Całkowicie ominął temat wspomnienia. Zdecydował, że lepiej będzie, jak przyjaciele nie będą znali tych potwornych szczegółów. Nie chciał, by te okropności skaziły osobę Fairharta. Chciał, żeby zapamiętali go jako bohatera. Wyjaśnił im też cały, jakże cwany sposób Ministerstwa na „uspokojenie społeczeństwa", o którym opowiadali mu tata z wujkiem przy kuchennym stole. Mówił przez bite piętnaście minut. Gdy już skończył, wyprostował się i między całą trójką zapadła głucha cisza. Po chwili wahania, Al sięgnął do swojego kufra i wyciągnął z niego srebrny pierścień.

\- Tylko tyle – powiedział cicho. – To jest ich dowód. To wszystko, co po nim zostało.

Morrison wyrwał mu z ręki sygnet i przez kilka chwil oglądał go uważnie. Potem Scorpius zrobił dokładnie to samo.

\- Coś jest na nim wygrawerowane – oświadczył Malfoy, mrużąc oczy. – Nie umiem rozczytać. Masz o tym jakieś pojęcie? – zapytał, oddając pierścionek Albusowi.

\- Yhym – mruknął. – Ten pierścień, z niewiadomego powodu, świeci w ciemności. I tak właściwie to nie należał nawet do Fairharta, tylko do faceta o imieniu Sam. Najwyraźniej oddał go Fairhartowi.

Przez dłuższy moment, całą trójką gapili się na ministerialny dowód śmierci Aurora. Wszyscy wydawali się rozmyślać nad tym, że faktycznie, pierścień nie kryje w sobie żadnej innej tajemnicy, żadnego zaszyfrowanego komunikatu, a potwierdza jedynie fakt, że jego właściciela nie ma już wśród żywych.

Morrison przeczesał rękoma włosy.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – wydukał, wciąż brzmiąc na oszołomionego. – Mówiłeś, że to sprawka Zbawienia Różdżek?

\- Tak twierdzi mój tata.

\- Myślicie, że Blackwood też tam była? - zapytał Scorpius. Blondyn mówił lekkim tonem, próbując stwarzać pozory. Albus jednak wiedział lepiej – przyjaciel chciał mieć kolejny powód, żeby móc nienawidzić tej kobiety.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię - powiedział. - Byli naprawdę blisko – dodał, momentalnie żałując, że to palnął.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na nieco z zaciekawieniem.

\- Co sprawia, że tak właśnie myślisz? - zapytał logicznie Scorpius.

\- No… tamto zdjęcie, pamiętacie? - wymyślił naprędce Albus. – Stali blisko siebie. A potem przecież korespondowali ze sobą…

\- Och, no tak... – stwierdził Morrison. – Ej! A zastanawiam się czy ona w ogóle wie, że Fairhart nie żyje. Przecież i tak pewnie jest jej już ciężko spiskować z Renegatami i jeszcze normalnie prowadzić zajęcia w Hogwa… - przerwał natychmiast, gdy drzwi przedziału otworzyły się.

Albus przeniósł swój wzrok na przybysza, nie wiedząc nawet, kogo się spodziewał i był mile zaskoczony. Lance.

Wyglądał inaczej niż przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu. Pomimo dziwnie chłodnego i spokojnego oblicza, był zaskoczony.

\- Hej – przywitał się Puchon.

\- No hej – odpowiedzieli mu grzecznie Al i Morrison. Scorpius milczał.

\- Pomyłka – powiedział szybko Lance. - Wyglądałeś zupełnie jak James przez okno - dodał w stronę Albusa.

\- Och - westchnął, zastanawiając się czy wszyscy w przedziale czują się równie niezręcznie, co on. Scorpius nawet nie patrzył na starszego ucznia. Odwrócił się, przyjmując wyzywającą postawę, jakby wcale nie było z nimi czwartej osoby. - Cóż, jest trochę wcześniej. Chyba w drugim przedziale po lewej. Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Och, dzięki - powiedział Lance, omiatając wzrokiem całą trójkę. - To... do zobaczenia później.

Albus skinął głową i Puchon zamknął za sobą drzwi przedziału. W tym samym momencie, odezwał się Scorpius.

\- Gamoń – wymamrotał złośliwie.

Potter rzucił mu oburzone spojrzenie.

\- Nie jest gamoniem! – zaprotestował. - Och, to mi coś przypomniało! Scorpius, musimy pogadać o tym wszystkim – powiedział.

Scorpius ożywił się momentalnie, ale szczęśliwa mina szybko mu zrzedła, gdy Albus nie spuszczał z niego twardego wzroku. Opowiedział już przyjaciołom o Fairharcie, swoim ojcu i innych rzeczach. Całkowicie zapomniał o rozmowie z Rose – tej, kiedy praktycznie płakała na jego ramieniu. Tamtego dnia zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby wyjaśnić tę sprawę ze Scorpiusem i ustalić, że to ich obopólna wina, i właśnie dlatego to oni muszą jakoś to okręcić i naprawić. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Miał jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia przed tą rozmową.

\- Ale to potem - dodał, wstając i podchodząc do drzwi przedziału.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zażądał Scorpius.

\- Muszę pogadać z Lance'em - odpowiedział wyzywająco.

\- Lepiej, żebyś mu nic nie mó... – zaczął blondyn, ale Albus już zamykał za sobą drzwi, odcinając się od niego. Oczywiście, że nie zamierzał przyznawać się do tego, co przydarzyło się w Hogsmeade. Nie wtedy, gdy już wszystkiemu raz zaprzeczył. To nie było jednak równoznaczne z tym, że nie mógł nic zrobić. Chciał pomóc naprawić tą sytuację i wziąć częściową chociaż odpowiedzialność. Bądź co bądź, połowa z tego całego bagna, była jego winą. Już dawno minęły czasy, kiedy nie przejawiał żadnej inicjatywy – miał przed sobą robotę do wykonania i zamierzał ją zrobić.

Puchon wciąż był na korytarzu pociągu i kierował się w miejsce, w którym siedział James.

\- Hej! Hej, Lance!

Starszy chłopak odwrócił się do niego.

\- Co tam?

\- Tak sobie myślałem… - zaczął Albus, idąc w jego kierunku i jednocześnie próbując nie gapić się w ziemię. - Tamta ostatnia wycieczka do Hogsmeade nie wypadła nam zbyt dobrze i była naprawdę dawno... A potem ta moja niespodziewana rozmowa z tamtym kolesiem… Straciliśmy wtedy trochę czasu… Może spróbujemy powtórzyć tą wycieczkę?

Lance spojrzał za siebie, jakby szukał jakichś posiłków. Wyraźnie było po nim widać, że poczuł się przyparty do muru.

\- Ehm... jasne. - odpowiedział. - A kto jeszcze by z nami poszedł? – dodał, próbując brzmieć nonszalancko.

\- Och, nie wiem jeszcze – przyznał, nie chcąc wypowiadać nawet imienia Rose. - Może na razie tylko moi przyjaciele. Och, zaproś też kogoś od siebie, i wtedy zobaczymy, co będziemy mogli porobić...

\- W porządku - powiedział zdenerwowany Lance. Jego niebieskie oczy biegały to w prawo, to w lewo, nie mogąc znaleźć stałego punktu zaczepienia. – Postaram się upewnić, że nie będę wtedy robił niczego ważnego. No… to na razie.

Albus pokiwał głową.

\- Super – powiedział, odwracając się.

To tyle. Zrobił co mógł.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak mnie zdradzasz! – krzyczał na niego godzinę później Scorpius, kiedy profesor McGonagall powitała ich ponownie w Hogwarcie. Wielka Sala była tak samo głośna, jak zwykle, więc nikt poboczny ich nie podsłuchiwał. Wszyscy zajęci byli relacjonowaniem historii swoich ferii zimowych.

\- Że ja ciebie zdradzam? - odkrzyknął mu z powrotem, biorąc duży kęs z nogi indyka. – Oczytydodablamóisz? – zapytał, przeżuwając jedzenie.

\- Umówiłeś się z Lance'em! Wykorzystując okazję!

Albus przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Morrisona, który wydawał się przyjąć neutralną postawę w tym konflikcie. Nie powiedział ani jednego słowa od momentu, odkąd Al powiedział Scorpiusowi, co zrobił.

\- Posłuchaj - powiedział wyraźnie, podnosząc ręce do góry w geście niewinności. - Lance uderzał do Rose a myśmy namieszali. Ty też mogłeś do niej uderzyć. Ustawiam to Hogsmeade, żebyście mieli równe szanse.

\- No niezupełnie równe! - argumentował blondyn.

\- Niby czemu?

\- Bo Lance jest o wiele lepszy od Scorpiusa, stary - wtrącił się Morrison. – No i Rose bardziej lubi jego.

\- No to dostaniesz szansę, żeby to zmienić – podsumował Albus, zanim wziął do buzi kolejny kęs.

Przyjaciel milczał przez chwilę, po czym zaczął mamrotać pod nosem.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem, po kiego w ogóle interweniowałeś…

\- Że jak? – zapytał ponuro. – Nie widziałeś jej, stary. Jest rozdarta. To wyjście pomoże naprawić kilka rzeczy i da ci sprawiedliwą szansę.

\- Nie twoim zadaniem było to naprawić – skontrował blondyn. – Przecież prawie nic nie zrobiłeś.

\- No właśnie - powiedział chłodno Albus. - Po prostu stałem i patrzyłem.

Chwilę zajęło mu uzmysłowienie sobie, że już wcześniej słyszał te słowa. W identycznym brzmieniu. Gdy uświadomił sobie kogo zacytował, bezwiednie spojrzał na stół nauczycielski.

Neville niedbale rozmawiał z profesor Bellinger, a obok niej Hagrid wsuwał jedzenie do ust w niesamowicie szybkim tempie. Albus poczuł nagłe ukłucie winy. Dopiero teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, uświadomił sobie, że nie odwiedził gajowego ani razu od początku tego roku szkolnego poza lekcjami Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Zanotował sobie, żeby zrobić to niebawem. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na miejsce obok niego…

Było puste. Blackwood nie było przy stole. Albus wpatrywał się tempo w jej zwyczajowe miejsce, nie wiedząc, co to może znaczyć. Była w swoim domu? Opłakuje stratę starego przyjaciela? A może nie była w stanie znieść widoku tych wszystkich, otaczających ją twarzy, zupełnie tak, jak i on? Znała Fairharta o wiele dłużej niż on… Mimowolnie, znowu zaczął jej współczuć do niej a przed oczami stanęła mu załamana kobieta, krzycząca z rozpaczy i ściskająca fotografię Lucjusza Malfoya...

\- Al, będziesz to jadł czy nie? - z rozmyślań wytrącił go Morrison, wskazujący na miseczkę puddingu, którą wcześniej przysunął do siebie.

\- Och, sorka. Tak, jem - powiedział defensywnie, chwytając miskę mocniej.

\- Czemu się tak przyglądałeś? - zapytał Scorpius i choć ton jego głosu wciąż nie był najcieplejszy, to wydawał się zaintrygowany.

\- Blackwood nie ma - odpowiedział, wciąż patrząc na jej puste krzesło. Inni nauczyciele nie zauważyli jej nie obecności.

Scorpius ugryzł kawałek indyka i również popatrzył w to miejsce ale nie raczył tego skomentować.

\- Może wróciła do domu na Boże Narodzenie? – zasugerował Morrison. – I może nie ma w swoim mieszkaniu żadnego kalendarza, który przypomniałby jej, że ferie zimowe już się skończyły – parsknął, na co Malfoy zachichotał złośliwie.

\- No, może – skomentował, ledwie zwracając uwagę na to, co tak właściwie powiedział przyjaciel. Wciąż zastanawiał się, gdzie jest Opiekunka Slytherinu i kiedy zamierza pojawić się w szkole. Profesor McGonagall nie wspominała nic o żadnym zastępstwie z Eliksirów ani o przyczynie nieobecności Blackwood. A może po prostu zbyt się nad tym głowił? Z drugiej strony, kobieta mogła wyjść wcześniej z uczty, zanim zauważył fakt, że jej miejsce jest puste, i siedzieć już w swoim gabinecie. Albo może wybrała się na przechadzkę tajemniczym tunelem do Hogsmeade...

Uczta skończyła się dziesięć minut później. Albus trzymał się za pełny brzuch i wiedział, że nie dałby rady zjeść więcej. W tym momencie nie pragnął niczego innego, jak tylko położyć się do swojego cieplutkiego łóżka z baldachimem. Od jutra znowu zaczną się zajęcia. Ostatnim razem, gdy znowu się uczył, Fairhart wciąż żył…

Spróbował odsunąć od siebie te nieprzyjemne myśli, kiedy schodził do Lochów razem ze swoimi współdomownikami. W ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut jego życzenie się spełniło – rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął wpatrywać się w ciemny sufit w swoim dormitorium. Wrócił do Hogwartu. Ot tak, po prostu. Życie toczyło się dalej.

Przewrócił się na bok, gdy usłyszał ciche chrapanie dobiegające z łóżka Morrisona. Jak widać, Vincent już zasnął.

\- Branoc, Al – szepnął w ciemności Scorpius.

\- Branoc – odpowiedział, zamykając oczy i próbując zapaść w sen.

Po mniej więcej piętnastu minutach okazało się jednak, że Malfoy też nie potrafił zasnąć. Chłopiec odezwał się jeszcze ciszej.

\- Hm?

\- Przykro mi… z powodu Fairharta.

Albus nie mógł nawet wydusić słowa. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Scorpius pomyśli, że bardzo szybko zasnął. Nieprzyjemne myśli jednak krążyły mu po głowie przez niemal całą noc.

Fairhart nie żyje. Nie żyje. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego minęło tak dużo czasu do przyjęcia tego do wiadomości. Po początkowym szoku całą winę za śmierć nauczyciela zrzucił na ojca i popełnione przez niego głupstwa, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że nie on był za to w pełni odpowiedzialny. Mimo to wciąż go obwiniał. Tak samo jak wszystkich innych.

Puste miejsce Blackwood przypomniało mu, że nie tylko on już nigdy nie zobaczy Fairharta. Ktoś jeszcze będzie za nim tęsknił. Ale czy był jeszcze ktoś, komu będzie go bardzo brakowało? Morrison i Scorpius wydawali się być zszokowani i zasmuceni tą straszną wieścią, ale szybko się z tym uporają. Czy ktokolwiek jeszcze przejmował się śmiercią Fairharta?

Pomyślał, w jaki sposób się to skończyło. Szpiegostwo... To było zadaniem Fairharta, prawda? To był powód, dla którego Zbawienie Różdżek się go pozbyło, prawda? Ojciec twierdził, że mężczyzna zgłosił się na ochotnika. Mówił też, że Fairhart był odpowiednim człowiekiem do takiej pracy i że zdawał sobie sprawę z wszelkich możliwych konsekwencji. Z drugiej strony, kto chciałby zajmować się czymś takim? Kto chciałby żyć podwójnym życiem? Kto chciałby dobrowolnie wystawiać się na tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo? Całą noc męczył go ten temat. Kto mógłby być na tyle głupi – lub może mieć tak mało do stracenia – żeby stać się szpiegiem?

***

Reginald Ares wygiął drwiąco usta, zamykając grubą, czarną księgę, podczas gdy upiorna, blada postać powoli znikała ze wszechwiedzącym, diabelskim uśmiechem.

Znajdował się w dużej kamiennej, brudnej komnacie na obskurnej wyspie. To nie był ten sam pokój, w którym trzymał wcześniej Nikczemną Księgę - nie pozwoli, żeby jego głupi brat zbliżył się do niej choćby na krok. Nie był tutaj jednak sam. Na drugim końcu tego pokoju stał niedbale oparty o ścianę czarodziej, toczący galeon pomiędzy palcami do momentu, w którym pewnym skomplikowanym ruchem sprawił, że moneta zniknęła.

\- Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć, Fango? - zapytał Ares, odwracając się do swojego towarzysza.

Fango Wilde odsunął się od ściany i wyprostował. Jego krótkie, brązowe włosy były zakurzone od czasu oczekiwania, a jego wychudzona twarz sprawiała wrażenie, że mężczyzna chce powiedzieć coś istotnego od bardzo dawna.

\- Vesnovitch jest raczej dość pewny swoich przypuszczeń - powiedział Wilde. - Co się zmieniło?

\- Systematyczne eliminowanie wszystkich innych możliwości - odpowiedział szorstko Ares. – Wygląda na to, że moce Różdżki faktycznie uległy rozdzieleniu. To jedyna… możliwość. – Jego ostatnie zdanie brzmiało, jakby bardzo nie chciał, żeby to była prawda.

\- Różdżka znowu nawaliła?

\- Nie. Ostatnimi czasy ani razu - odpowiedział. – A przynajmniej nie od momentu, w którym przypadkowo próbowałem naprawić kilka rzeczy, ale to było już dawno.

\- Co z jej drugim właścicielem? - zapytał Wilde. - Jesteś całkowicie pewien, że...

\- Wolałbym nie rozmawiać teraz o tym - przerwał mu Ares. - Zajmę się nim, gdy przyjdzie na to odpowiedni czas. Prosiłeś o audiencję - masz jakieś pytania?

Fango westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie - powiedział szczerze. - Chodzi o coś innego. Coś, co moim zdaniem jest równie ważne.

Ares prychnął z powątpiewaniem.

\- Wątpię w to – skomentował. - Ale proszę, kontynuuj.

\- Chodzi o twojego brata - powiedział głośno Wilde.

Red leniwie odwrócił się do Księgi, która wciąż leżała na piedestale. Teraz jego blednąca twarz nie była widoczna dla postronnych oczu. Dzięki temu, uniknął także kontaktu wzrokowego – czarodziej mógł się teraz jedynie przyglądać jego plecom.

\- Co z nim? - zapytał jakby od niechcenia.

\- Nie udawaj - powiedział tak twardo Fango, że ktoś mógłby odnieść wrażenie, że to on kontroluje tą rozmowę. - Jest niebezpieczny. Wszystko co robi, naraża nas na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Sebastian może i nieco się spieszy, przyznaję...

\- Jest nieprzewidywalny! - Fango zrobił krok do przodu, przerywając mu w pół zdania. – Jest kapryśny. Egoistyczny. Działa w imię swojego własnego dobra. Ale co gorsza - innym wydaje się, że to on jest tutaj u władzy.

\- Sebastian zna swoje miejsce - odpowiedział uspokajająco Ares.

\- Och, naprawdę? - zapytał Wilde z drwiącą ciekawością. - A co z jego groźbami terrorystycznymi w stosunku do Ministerstwa? Żądał wydania Pottera. Mieliśmy przeogromne szczęście, że zinterpretowali to jako żądanie wydanie Harry'ego Pottera, a nie Albusa Pottera. Gdyby usłyszeli, że szukamy chłopaka, bylibyśmy w o wiele gorszej sytuacji. Społeczeństwo mogłoby się zjednoczyć przeciwko nam i…

\- Nie musisz mi mówić o konsekwencjach tego działania! - warknął Ares, odwracając się tak szybko, że jego nagły ruch jego płaszcza spowodował uniesienie się w górę pyłu. - Rozumiem je bardzo dobrze, dziękuję ci!

Wilde cofnął się o krok. Teraz znowu Ares przyjął dominującą rolę.

\- Poza tym, Sebastian robił to, co uważał za najlepsze, a my w międzyczasie szukaliśmy odpowiedzi na nasze pytania: to było konieczne, dla celu zdobycia chłopca. Teraz już wiemy to, co chcieliśmy wiedzieć.

\- Co uważał za najlepsze? - zapytał sarkastycznie Wilde. - Nie szukaj dla niego wymówek. Nie usprawiedliwiaj go. A co z tymi nonsensami o „Mrocznym Sojuszu", o których wszyscy szepczą? Teraz wszyscy siebie tak postrzegają! Myślą, że to nazwa naszej grupy! Co z „Apostołami Zmian"?

\- Kogo to obchodzi! - ryknął Ares, starając się wywrzeć na swojego rozmówcę jeszcze więcej nacisku. - To jedynie nazwa! Myślisz, że obchodzi mnie to, jak nazywają się te szumowiny? – splunął, palcem wskazując na podłogę. Piętro poniżej znajdowali się jego poplecznicy. – Jak dla mnie, to równie dobrze mogą się nazywać „Czekoladową Kawalerią", nie robi mi to żadnej różnicy! Nazwa „Apostołowie Zmian" była wiadomością dla Ministerstwa. Miała im dać do zrozumienia, że nie jestem odosobnionym przypadkiem i nie będę walczył samotnie!

\- Ci czarodzieje podążają teraz za Sebastianem! - argumentował Wilde. – Używają terminu „Mroczny Sojusz" – terminu, który on stworzył! Są niespokojni, nie umieją usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Sebastian chce działać już teraz! Powinieneś był słyszeć sposób, w jaki rozmawiali! Połowa z tych ludzi chce po prostu torturować mugoli, to byli Śmierciożercy! Sebastian nie ma też najmniejszego problemu w zaopatrywanie ich w ofiary.

Ares nie skomentował tego. Odwrócił się raz jeszcze i zaczął odchodzić, jakby próbował zostawić za sobą słowa Wilde'a. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, w jego głosie dało się słyszeć desperacką nutę.

\- Co proponowałbyś, żebym zrobił, Fango?

\- Pozbądź się go - odpowiedział Wilde przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ty chcesz z daleka oglądać to, jak publiczność niszczy się sama. Sebastian chce wparować do owczarni i siać spustoszenie. Tych dwóch celów nie da się ze sobą pogodzić – są przeciwstawne. Nie możesz mieć i jednego i drugiego. Sebastian z każdym krokiem ciągnie cię w dół. Zaczyna pociągać za sznurki i zdobywać poparcie. Ci goście pod nami mają dość ukrywania się – pragną konkretnej walki. Cały czas zaciskają ręce, chcąc nieść zniszczenie. Zaczynają też myśleć, że twoja obietnica nadchodzącej wojny była tylko czczymi słowami.

\- Będą mieli swoją wojnę - powiedział lekceważąco Ares. – To, jakiej konkretnie chcą a dostaną, to zupełnie inna sprawa.

\- Ci ludzie są brudni! - krzyknął Wilde. - Sam tak powiedziałeś! Nie są zainteresowani twoją rewolucją, chcą jedynie wystrzelić w niebo Mroczny Znak i kąpać się w chwale wszechobecnego strachu! Sebastian prowadzi ich w tym kierunku! Wiem, że twój brat jest niezwykle utalentowanym warzycielem, ale z pewnością jego umiejętności nie są najwyższych lotów. Są przestarzałe. Jego talent nie jest wart naszej sprawy. Pozbądź się go. Nie musisz go przecież zabijać - po prostu zepchnij go w cień.

Ares odwrócił się powoli.

\- Sebastian jest moją jedyną rodziną, Fango - powiedział miękko.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział równie miękko Wilde. - Ale pewne rzeczy trzeba zrobić. Musisz się z tym pogodzić.

Ares wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym podszedł do Nikczemnej Księgi i delikatnie przejechał po niej dłonią.

\- Nie opuszczę Sebastiana. Nie jestem naszą matką. Mój brat zostaje z nami i to moje ostatnie słowo w tej kwestii. Moi zwolennicy dostaną swój powód do wojny, ale na moich warunkach. Ustaliłem harmonogram. Na początku lata obecne Ministerstwo Magii zniknie bezpowrotnie. Gdy nastanie jesień, wróci zgodnie z naszymi ustaleniami…

\- Zamierzasz przejąć kontrolę nad armię tych... stworzeń w ciągu zaledwie kilku miesięcy? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Wilde.

\- Nie będę ich kontrolował po to, żeby zabijać. Jeszcze na chwilę obecną, tylko to potrafią robić. Ewentualnie - jeśli Vesnovitch ma rację i nie ma innej możliwości - zajmę się chłopcem. Zdecydowałem już nawet, który moment będzie na to najlepszy. Lucjusz podał mi daty najbliższych wycieczek szkolnych do Hogsmeade.

\- Nie ufam Lucjuszowi - powiedział cicho Wilde. Brzmiał jakby nie był pewien czy Aresowi spodoba się ta opinia. - Siedział w kieszeni Pottera zbyt długo. Mam co do niego dziwne przeczucia.

\- I prawidłowo - powiedział Red. - To szpieg.

Wilde otworzył szeroko oczy, w wyrazie kompletnego zaskoczenia.

\- Co? Skąd… skąd ty to… - wyjąkał. - Legilimencja?

\- Nie, zdrowy rozsądek - wytłumaczył chłodno Ares. - Lucjusz odrzucił ofertę Augustusa dwa lata temu. Nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby tak nagle się do nas przyłączać. Potrafię to też zobaczyć z punktu widzenia Pottera. Lucjusz jest idealnym człowiekiem do tego zadania, a skoro Potter pracuje teraz poza zasięgiem rąk Ministerstwa, Malfoy jest jego jedynym łącznikiem z nami. Dostarcza mu potrzebnych informacji.

\- Więc… zabijesz go? - zapytał Wilde.

\- W odpowiednim czasie - odpowiedział, zadowolony, że rozmowa o jego bracie dobiegła końca. Był szczęśliwy, że w końcu mogę porozmawiać o czymś innym niż zapędy Sebastiana. - Lucjusz mimo wszystko, ma wiele zalet. Podaje nam daty wizyt uczniów w Hogsmeade. Co więcej, w szeregach Voldemorta zajmował bardzo wysoką pozycję - to dodaje moralnego wparcia byłym Śmierciożercom. Szanują go. Dzięki niemu czują się pewniejsi siebie. Mogę też manipulować informacjami – wystarczy przekazać Lucjuszowi fałszywą wieść i Potter też się o niej dowie. Czasami aż zaczynam się zastanawiać czy Potter nie popełnił aby błędu, dając Malfoyowi tyle władzy…

Fango pokiwał głową.

\- Więc teraz Lucjusz powie Potterowi, że jesteś świadomy dat wizyt uczniów w wiosce.

\- Dokładnie – zgodził się z nim Ares z małym uśmiechem. – Lucjusz sądzi, że chciałem tych dat, żeby dowiedzieć się, kiedy zamek będzie pusty i mniej chroniony. Boi się o swojego wnuka. Nie wie, że tego właśnie chcę – chcę wiedzieć, kiedy wioska będzie wypełniona aż po brzegi. Potter wzniesie swoją ochronę wokół Hogwartu, dzięki czemu Hogsmeade będzie idealnym miejscem zasadzki.

Fango ponownie pokiwał głową, uznając jednocześnie ton głosu Aresa za koniec rozmowy. Odwrócił się i zaczął kierować ku ukrytego przejścia. Ściana odsunęła się, ukazując pnące się w dół kamienne schody. Zanim jednak zdążył na nie wejść, Red przemówił ponownie.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Fango?

Mężczyzna zamrugał zdziwiony, zatrzymując się wpół kroku. Potem się odwrócił.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o Sebastianie...

Ares odwrócił się do niego przodem i potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie. Pytam - dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Dlaczego zadajesz sobie trud wejścia tutaj i interesujesz się moimi celami? Dlaczego nie jesteś z tymi szumowinami na dole?

\- Ponieważ się z tobą zgadzam - odpowiedział prosto Wilde. - Ten świat potrzebuje modernizacji, kontroli. Chcę ci pomóc osiągnąć te cele…

\- Nie okłamuj mnie, Fango - przerwał mu żywiołowo Ares. - Zdradziłeś swojego przyjaciela z powodu żądzy władzy i odwróciłeś się od Ministerstwa z powodu chciwości. Nie masz żadnej innej miejscówki, jak ta tutaj – kto inny cię przygarnie? Mimo to faktem pozostaje, że wkładasz w mój plan naprawdę dużo wysiłku. O wiele więcej niż te zwierzęta na dole. Muszę przyznać… że doceniam twoje starania.

Wilde nie odpowiedział. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu, po czym odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia bez słowa. I znowu, Ares go zatrzymał.

\- A mówiąc o twoim przyjacielu... - zaczął. - Słyszałeś najnowsze wieści?

Wilde cofnął się i spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

\- Co z nim?

\- Nie żyje - powiedział cicho Ares.

Twarz Wilde'a przybrała kredowobiały kolor. Przez moment wyglądał jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł lodowatej wody. Gdy przemówił, głos mu się lekko trząsł.

\- Sa... Fairhart nie żyje? – zapytał głucho. - Kto? Jak? Skąd to wiesz?

\- Wystarczająco dużo idzie się dowiedzieć z ulicy – odpowiedział Ares. – Z informacji, które udało mi się uzyskać, to Warren jest odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć. Oczywiście, nie bezpośrednio. Jest co najmniej przeciętnym czarodziejem a do tego tchórzem. Niemniej jednak ma władzę i ludzi na swoje rozkazy. Najwidoczniej twój bliznowaty przyjaciel odmówił mu wykonania zadania. Warren wyciągnął z tego wniosek, że grał taką samą rolę jak nasz drogi Lucjusz, więc wydał na niego wyrok śmierci.

Wilde przez chwilę gapił się w ziemię.

\- Wyglądasz na zasmuconego, Fango - powiedział Ares, gdy znowu się odwrócił. - Jak dziwnie…

\- Nie, nie - odpowiedział szybko mężczyzna. - Jestem tylko zaskoczony. Był bardzo zdolnym czarodziejem.

\- Rzeczywiście - zgodził się Red. – A to z kolei sprawia, że druga część plotek jest bardzo prawdopodobna. Podobno wywiązała się z tego całkiem ostra walka. Ostatni cios zadała obecna nauczycielka Eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Z jakiegoś powodu, Fairhart odmówił walki z tą kobietą.

Fango nadal patrzył w ziemię.

\- I jak zwykle - kontynuował Reginald. – Los ponownie zadziałał na naszą korzyść. Fairhart był łącznikiem Pottera ze Zbawieniem Różdżek. Połączenie to zostało zerwane i nie potrwa długo, zanim Ministerstwo opowie się przeciwko nim, oczyszczając tym samym nasze pole działania. Idiotyzm Warrena, chociaż w dużej mierze oczekiwany, okazał się naszym błogosławieństwem w odpowiednim momencie. Tak więc widzisz, Fango… Nie musisz się martwić o tych gości pod nami. Będą mieli szanse rozprostować nogi. Wystarczy tylko poczekać. Trochę cierpliwości…

Wilde kiwnął niemrawo głową i wyglądało na to, że nie usłyszał słowa z drugiej części wypowiedzi Aresa. Wciąż rozmyślał na temat śmierci byłego przyjaciela. Po kilku minutach przedłużającego się milczenia, ruszył schodami w dół, zostawiając go samego.

Red westchnął, po czym ponownie odwrócił się ku Księdze. Po raz kolejny delikatnie ją pogłaskał. Wkrótce. Wkrótce wykona zadanie, jakie postawił mu Los.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Sztuczka z nagryzioną monetą** – z ang. „bite coin" – magiczna sztuczka polegająca na braniu od widza monety (obojętnie jakiej) a potem jej szybkiej podmianie (tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył) na specjalną. Magik gryzie monetę i pokazuje wszystkim, że brakuje jej fragmentu. Potem zbliża ją do ust i chucha, dzięki czemu ogryziony kawałek „wraca" na swoje miejsce. Widz dostaje z powrotem prawdziwą, całą monetę. Sztuczkę tą przedstawił David Blain w jednym ze swoich pierwszych telewizyjnych wystąpień
> 
> ** **Kociołkowe pieguski** – z ang. „cauldron akces" – całkiem popularne słodycze w czarodziejskim świecie. Można je było kupić w pociągu do Hogwartu od pani z wózkiem lub w Miodowym Królestwie. Pojawiły się już w pierwszym tomie cyklu, gdzie nazywane były „beczułkami" – tą nazwę potem zmieniono. Kociołkowe pieguski produkowane są przez firmę Qizilbash Quality Confectionary, która wystąpiła w „Harrym Potterze i Więźniu Azkabanu"


	16. Chapter 16

# Rozdział 16

## Zmiennokształtność na ulicy

Albus obudził się dość wcześnie następnego ranka, zastanawiając się ile godzin przespał. Co było do niego dość niepodobne, nie zszedł od razu na dół do Wielkiej Sali a poleżał w dłużej w łóżku. Jego dzień zaczął się kilkanaście minut po tym, jak jego współlokatorzy powstawali.

\- I jak? Wypocząłeś? - zapytał go Morrison, gdy dosiadł się do przyjaciół na śniadaniu. Cały stół Slytherinu wypełniony był gawędzącymi uczniami.

\- Mniej więcej – odpowiedział sucho, przysuwając do siebie miskę owsianki.

\- Przyszła już poczta - stwierdził Scorpius. - Nic nie dostałeś.

Albus pokiwał głową – nie było przecież tak, że spodziewał się czegoś zgoła innego. Z niesmakiem spojrzał na swoją miskę. W ogóle nie czuł się głodny. Tak naprawdę to przyciągnął ją bliżej tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, żeby mieć czym zająć ręce.

\- Hej, Potter! - krzyknął ktoś przy stole.

\- Tak? - zapytał Damiana Peesleya.

\- Kiedy najbliższy trening Quidditcha?

\- A, no tak. - powiedział Albus, zapominając skąd w ogóle Damiana zna. Prawie zapomniał też o Quidditchu. - Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem – kontynuował, wzruszając niedbale ramionami. - Dam ci potem znać.

Starszy kolega skinął głową i wrócił do rozmowy z przyjacielem. Scorpius wziął łyk soku pomarańczowego, a potem się do niego odezwał.

\- Następny mecz mamy w lutym. Możemy zrobić sobie małą przerwę.

Po raz kolejny Albus przytaknął. Czy tyle wystarczyło? Zwykła, krótka rozmowa? Jeśli tak, to może się w nią włączyć.

\- Co mamy w poniedziałek? - zapytał.

Morrison przestał maltretować swoją jajecznicę.

\- Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami - powiedział. - Potem Bellinger, a potem...

\- Blackwood - dokończył za niego ponuro Scorpius.

Cała trójka w jednym momencie spojrzała na stół nauczycielski. Miejsce Opiekunki Slytherinu znowu było puste. Interesujące…

\- Masz zamiar skończyć ten bekon?

Albus obrócił się i zobaczył, że to pytanie nie było skierowane do niego, a do Morrisona. Pytała Melonie Grue. Przyjaciel całą swoją uwagę skoncentrował na talerzu pełnym bekonu.

\- A co? - zapytał poważnie.

\- Bo chcę przeczytać książkę - powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Bo jestem głodna! A już jest końcówka!

Morrison przez chwilę patrzył na nią niemal podejrzliwie a potem podsunął jej talerz. Oboje mierzyli się zacięcie wzrokiem, po czym w jednym momencie się błysnęli do siebie uśmiechem. Dziewczyna zachichotała i przysunęła sobie talerz bliżej, obracając się do swojej przyjaciółki Denise.

Kilkanaście minut później zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie zaczęli kierować się do chatki Hagrida. W nocy padało, więc zbocze było śliskie. Musieli uważać po drodze. Albus był bardo zaskoczony widokiem terenu wokół domku gajowego – ziemia wyglądała jakby ktoś ją całą rozkopał a potem z powrotem zasypał.

Razem z przyjaciółmi poczekał na przybycie innych Ślizgonów i Gryfonów. Eckley, który przewodził Gryfonom, wyglądał na równie nadętego co zwykle. Za nim szli Hornsbrook, Rose i Mirra. Chłopiec z ulgą zauważył, że jego kuzynka wydawała się szczęśliwsza i z niemałą satysfakcją dostrzegł, że Mirra rzuciła mu mały półuśmiech.

\- Jestem taki głodny... - jęknął boleśnie Morrison, przyciskając ręce do burczącego brzucha.

\- Może nie powinieneś był oddawać jej całego talerza z bekonem? - zapytał stanowczo Scorpius, kopiąc grudkę ziemi i posyłając tym samym w powietrze odrobinę kurzu.

\- Nie mogłem przecież powiedzieć jej „nie" – stwierdził Morrison, wyglądając jakby mówił najbardziej oczywistą na świecie rzecz. – No bo jaki mężczyzna odmawia kobiecie jedzenia?

\- Mogłeś się nim po prostu podzielić - odpowiedział Scorpius, kucając i grzebiąc palcem w ziemi.

\- Bleee – skomentował Vincent. – Jedzeniem się nie dzieli. To tak, jakbyś dzielił się szczoteczką do zębów lub papierem toaletowym...

\- Nie mówiłem o tym przeżuwanym, głąbie - odparował Malfoy. Chłopcy zapewne sprzeczaliby się dalej, gdyby nie przybycie nauczyciela. Na ten moment, tę dyskusję można było uznać za zakończoną.

\- Hej, dzieciaki! - krzyknął Hagrid, uśmiechając się do wszystkich. Wyglądał na bardzo podekscytowanego - to znak, że wszyscy znajdujący się koło niego uczniowie, byli w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze Hagrid - odezwała się mało entuzjastycznie klasa.

\- Mieliście se tam fajne wolne?

W tłumie rozległy się typowe „tak" i „yhym", na co nauczyciel entuzjastycznie klasnął w dłonie.

\- No, bo ja żem był trochę zajęty. Pokopałem se tu nieco. Wiecie dlaczego?

Dłoń Scorpiusa wystrzeliła w górę i o dziwo, dłoń Rose także. Minęło naprawdę dużo czasu od momentu, w którym dziewczyna zgłosiła się do odpowiedzi. Kolejny znak.

\- Rose? - uśmiechnął się gajowy.

\- Niuchacze*? - spytała niepewnie.

\- Doskonale! - zawołał Hagrid. - Niuchacze! Moje ulubiene. Odkąd se tu uczę, na czwartym roku zawsze o nich mówię. Pierwsza lekcja po przerwie będzie o niuchaczach. Poczekajcie se tu no chwilę - powiedział, po czym wszedł z powrotem do swojej chatki i wyniósł z niej dużą, zamkniętą skrzynię, która – w przeciwieństwie do takich pozostałych – nie grzechotała. - Co musicie wiedzieć o niuchaczach? Lubią skarby, złoto. Ukradną wam zegarki i pierścionki. Radzę je odłożyć.

Klasa wykonała polecenie nauczyciela. Z kieszeni uczniów zniknęły wszystkie cenne przedmioty. Eckley głośno skarżył się, że musi odłożyć nowy zegarek, który dostał na Boże Narodzenie. Kilka dziewcząt pościągało nawet kolczyki, które miały w uszach. Albus zastanawiał się czy ma coś, co powinien ściągnąć. Coś, co było na tyle wartościowe, że Niuchacz mógł to wyczaić. A potem uświadomił sobie, że przecież ma pierścień Fairharta. Tak właściwie to już swój pierścień.

\- No i druga rzecz, którą musicie wiedzieć to to, że nie lubią jak się im przeszkadza w kopaniu. Weźcie se po jednym niuchaczu, a potem do roboty. Potrafią pierony kopać trzy razy szybciej niż przeciętny mugol z łopatą. Uwielbiają to. Zakopałem w ziemi nieco fałszywego złota. Czyj niuchacz wydobędzie go najwięcej, ten dostanie fajną nagrodę na koniec! No, chodźcie!

Uczniowie podeszli niepewnie do skrzyni, po czym każdy wyciągnął sobie niuchacza. Zwierzęta okazały się mieć grube, czarne włosy - były podobne do gadów. Kiedy zostały postawione na ziemi, kręciły się w kółko na swoich małych nóżkach, podczas gdy ich ciała wydłużały się niczym krokodyle. Od razu też wzięły się za węszenie. Jako pierwszy wyczaił coś niuchacz Bartleby'ego. Uniósł swoje uszy niczym pies i po kilku chwilach zaczął intensywnie kopać w ziemi, tworząc duży otwór, po czym wbiegł do niego i zniknął z widoku.

Uczniowie śmiali się, gdy niuchacze co chwilę przynosiły im pozłacane grudki leprokonusów** i kładli im na kolanach. Niuchacz Albusa był średnio użyteczny – nie przynosił ani za dużo ani za mało złota. Morrison, być może chcąc pokazać oddanie swojemu małemu podopiecznemu, próbował mu pomóc, przeczołgując się przez jeden z wykopanych przez niego tuneli, przez co utknął w ziemi. Scorpius ruszył mu na pomoc a Melonie śmiała się z nich z daleka.

Hagrid obserwował wszystkich uczniów, uśmiechając się szeroko. Od czasu do czasu krzycząc głośno jakąś ciekawostką na temat omawianych zwierzątek, np. „niuchacz może mieć od sześciu do ośmiu małych" lub „męski niuchacz chomikuje se wszystkie skarby z wielu tygodni, a potem próbuje się nimi przypodobać wybranej kobitce".

Choć Albus cieszył się z tych zajęć i informacji od nauczyciela, samą konkurencję uważał za niesprawiedliwą. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to uczniowie nic konkretnego nie robili. O wygranej decydowało szczęście – zwycięzcą będzie ten, kto na chybił trafił wybrał najlepszego niuchacza. Póki co, stworzonko Eckleya (największe ze wszystkich) zgromadziło dwa razy więcej złota niż pozostałe.

Czekanie na zwierzątko nie było zabawne. Albus skupił się więc na innych. Rozglądając się zauważył, że Rose też czeka na swojego niuchacza, który aktualnie kręcił się w pobliżu Zakazanego Lasu i zakopywał się w wydrążonej dziurze. Mirra miała nieco więcej radochy – była całkiem blisko wykopaliska Dantego Hauga i podopieczny właśnie przyniósł jej trochę złota.

Albus zerknął na swojego, wciąż pogrążonego w ziemi niuchacza i zdecydował się do niej podejść.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - zapytał Mirry, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

Gryfonka wyprostowała się i odwróciła do niego.

\- Nie za bardzo - przyznała. - Te stworzonka są całkiem urocze. Tylko trochę o nich wcześniej czytałam.

\- Mhm – wymamrotał, kiwając głową. Nie do końca wiedział, jak powinien to skomentować. - A jak tam... – zaczął nerwowo, drapiąc się po głowie. - twoje ferie...

\- Słyszałam, że rozmawiałeś z Rose - przerwała mu Mirra, strzepując kurz ze swojej szaty i przyglądając mu się uważniej. Albus pozwolił sobie na maleńki uśmiech. To, że Rose już z nią o tym rozmawiała znaczyło, że był to główny temat ich pogawędek. Zastanawiał się jednak, co dokładnie kuzynka jej powiedziała. Ciekaw był natury ich pogaduszek. Sposób, w jaki Gryfonka zaczęła na niego naciskać, wyznaczał raczej negatywny kierunek…

\- Tak – przyznał się, rozglądając się wokół, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że jego kuzynki nie ma w pobliżu.

\- Powiedziała mi, że pocieszyłeś ją - odezwała się Mirra z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Albus poczekał chwilę, czekając aż dziewczyna skończy swoją ale myśl, ale potem dotarło do niego, że na tym zdaniu skończyła swoją wypowiedź. Teraz czekała na jego odzew.

\- Miałem pewien pomysł - mruknął. – Żeby… naprawić rzeczy…

\- Naprawdę? - Uniosła brwi.

\- Tak – odpowiedział twardo a jego twarz stężała przez to, że Mirra w niego wątpiła. – Zaprosiłem Lance'a na kolejną wycieczkę do Hogsmeade. Nie mogę wymazać tego, co się podziało, ale mogę dać im drugą szansę.

Gryfonka popatrzyła na niego uważnie, tak jakby nie wierzyła w ani jedno jego słowo.

\- Co tobą kierowało?

Oczy Albus niemal wyskoczyły z oczodołów. Co nim kierowało? Mirra pytała go o motywację? Jaki miał motyw? Za jakiego potwora ona go uważała? Czy naprawdę ten cały plan sprawił, że postrzegała go teraz za tak nikczemną osobę? Upadł tak nisko w jej oczach?

\- Co? Chciałem pomóc! - powiedział defensywnie.

Mirra nadal się na niego gapiła.

\- A co ze Scorpiusem? - zapytała tak nagle, że niemal podskoczył w miejscu. Ile wiedziała?

Roześmiał się nerwowo, po czym zapytał idiotycznie.

\- A co ma z nim być? – wydukał z nadzieją, że głos mu się nie załamie.

Mirra położyła sobie obie ręce na biodrach i spojrzała na niego niemal tak samo jak jego matka. Przez ułamek sekundy, nawet wyglądała nawet jak Ginny. Gdy w końcu się odezwała, jej głos był podobny do szeptu.

\- Nie jestem głupia, Al - powiedziała. - Rose tego nie widzi, bo jest wpatrzona w Lance'a jak w obrazek ale ja… potrafię stwierdzić, kiedy dziewczyna podoba się chłopakowi...

Albus niemal poczuł mimowolnie, że się kurczy. Czy Mirra doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że mu się podoba...?

\- Nie możesz jej o tym powiedzieć – rzucił szybko, ponownie patrząc na Rose.

\- Nie powiem – odpowiedziała. – Ale zamierzam pomóc jej, tak jak ty swojemu przyjacielowi.

\- W porządku – zgodził się, unosząc dłonie w geście niewinności i uświadamiając sobie, że poległ. Jego sprawa jest przegrana. Mirra chciałaby, żeby Rose była z Lance'em. Uważała, że to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie. On z kolei chciał związku kuzynki ze Scorpiusem, bo… Scorpius poprosił go o pomocną rękę. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie dzielili razem postaci „złego charakteru" – w gruncie rzeczy, tylko on ją odgrywa.

\- Czyli z nami już okej? – dodał szybko.

Gryfonka posłała mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Tak, Al - powiedziała. - Jest już okej.

Pokiwał głową i spojrzał na nią uważniej. Podziwiał jej czarne włosy, mgliste szare oczy, wąskie usta… Przez moment poczuł się naprawdę źle. Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby Mirra polubiła kogoś innego niż on...?

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała, zdając sobie sprawę, że gapi się na nią zdecydowanie za długo.

\- Co? Tak, tak - odpowiedział szybko. Zapewne wyglądał dziwnie, stojąc przed nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

Gryfonka spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę źle - powiedziała powoli. - Coś się stało podczas naszej przerwy?

Albus wziął głęboki oddech. Od czego powinien zacząć? Od śmierci Fairharta? Od wspomnienia, które obejrzał? A może powinien zacząć od opowiedzenia jej o przebiegu swojej kłótni z ojcem i uświadomienia sobie, że to wszystko było jego winą? Albo od nietypowych złotych błysków w oczach?

Chłopiec wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Co mu da powiedzenie o tym Mirze? Czy narzekanie sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej? Czy coś zmieni? Czy sprawi, że cały problem w magiczny sposób zniknie?

Po dłużej chwili namysłu potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Wszystko jest dobrze - skłamał. - Po prostu za długo spałem – wyjaśnił, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił do swojego niuchacza. Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach Hagrid kazał zwołać swoje zwierzątka, odłożyć je do skrzyni i przeliczyć zgromadzone przez nie złoto.

\- Te stworzenia są niesamowite, Hagridzie! - krzyknął Morrison. Jego twarz była niewiarygodnie brudna do kopania w ziemi.

Nauczyciel zachichotał.

\- No a jak, wiele z nich dobrze się wywiązuje ze swoich obowiązków. Jak tam ci poszło?

\- Nieźle – odpowiedział Morrison, unosząc do góry stos monet.

Albus zerknął na swój stosik i – zgodnie ze swoimi przypuszczeniami – zobaczył umiarkowaną ilość błyskotek. Największą ilość złota wykopał niuchacz Eckleya. Jak widać, rozmiar zwierzęcia też może mieć jakieś znaczenie. Obiecaną przez gajowego nagrodą okazała się być wielka tabliczka czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa, na której widok głodnemu Morrisonowi aż poleciała ślinka.

\- Oto zwycięzca! – krzyknął Hagrid, triumfalnie unosząc w górę rękę Gryfona, jakby Eckley rzeczywiście zrobił coś wielkiego, niż tylko przyglądanie się pracującemu zwierzątku. Vincent przynajmniej próbował w jakiś sposób pomóc swojemu niuchaczowi.

\- Żadna niespodzianka! – zaśmiał się Eckley, wciąż trzymając w powietrzu tabliczkę czekolady. – Urodzony zwycięzca ze mnie! – dodał, przybijając Hornsbrookowi piątkę.

\- Och, oczywiście! – powiedział głośniej rozzłoszczony Morrison. – A bilans gry przeciwko Slytherinowi? Dwa do zera dla nas. No, poczekaj sobie jeszcze trochę…

Stojący blisko Ślizgoni zarechotali złośliwie.

Eckley obrzucił Morrisona jadowitym spojrzeniem, lecz wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek, obwieszczając koniec zajęć. Albus razem z przyjaciółmi zatrzymał się po drodze na następne, żeby zgarnąć rzeczy potrzebne do Transmutacji. Gdy w pospiechu weszli do klasy, profesor Bellinger nie przywitała ich szczególnie zadowolona i nie zaczęła swoich zajęć tradycyjnym pytaniem, jak minęły im ferie. Zamiast tego, kazała im czytać na głos i robić notatki, a potem ćwiczyć niezmiernie złożone zaklęcia znikające, Evanesco. Albus prawie się roześmiał na myśl, jak bardzo beznadziejny jest z niego. Święta wcale nie sprawiły, że jego umiejętności w dziedzinie Transmutacji polepszyły się, tak więc lekcję opuścił po czterdziestu pięciu minutach, kręcąc przy tym głową.

\- Umrę na tych zajęciach – powiedział do przyjaciół.

\- Tylko pod warunkiem, że następne cię nie zabiją – odpowiedział mu Morrison, gdy wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali na lunch. Po posiłku czekała na nich Blackwood. Albus delektował się więc jedzeniem i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jest odrobinę zdenerwowany. Ostatnim razem, gdy widział tą kobietę, rozpaczliwie krzyczała ściskając w dłoni fotografię Lucjusza Malfoya, a świat wokół niej rozpadał się na drobne kawałeczki. Chłopiec był naprawdę niesamowicie ciekawy czy w ogóle ma jakieś pojęcie o losie Fairharta. Kto wie, może nawet była obecna przy jego śmierci…

Zerknął na stół nauczycielski – profesor Blackwood przy nim nie było.

Po lunchu, gdy zeszli do Lochów, Albus zobaczył, że nie tylko on był zaintrygowany. Najwyraźniej całkiem spora liczba uczniów zauważyła nieobecność nauczycielki na posiłkach. Co więcej – wydawało się, że mało kto w ogóle widział ją krążącą po szkolnych korytarzach. W przeciwieństwie do Ala jednak oni nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia, jaki może być powód takiego zachowania. Och, ile by dał, żeby być równie nieświadomy co oni…

\- Wejść - dało się słyszeć zza drzwi klasy Eliksirów. Jej głos był zirytowany, szorstki i chrapliwy. Bardziej pasował do jakiegoś staruszka niż do młodej kobiety. Może nie była sama, może miała jakiegoś gościa.

Gdy uczniowie weszli do środka, w Albusa uderzyła jedna myśl – mylił się. W sali znajdowała się tylko i wyłącznie jedna osoba. Blackwood.

Wyglądała po prostu okropnie. Siedziała za biurkiem a ślady piękna, które zawsze wszystkim imponowały, znikły całkowicie. Jej włosy były splątane i potargane oraz znacznie ciemniejsze niż zwykle - najprawdopodobniej nie myła ich od wielu dni. Można też było odnieść wrażenie, że wypadają jej ze stresu, były trochę przerzedzone. Pod oczami miała wielkie worki i widać po niej było, że nie spała od przynajmniej dwóch dni. Skórę miała szarą, a gdy się odzywała, widać było żółte zęby. Wyglądała o wiele gorzej niż tata Albusa, będąc tak przepracowanym. Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko, można było dojść do tylko jednego, prawidłowego wniosku – Blackwood się poddała. Była absolutnie pokonana.

Klasa gapiła się na nią w kompletnym szoku a niektórzy mrużyli nawet oczy, niepewni czy aby na pewno mają przed sobą nauczycielkę Eliksirów. Część z uczniów patrzyła po sobie nawzajem, rzucając przy tym wymowne spojrzenia. Każdy miał wielką ochotę skomentować jej obrzydliwy wygląd, ale nikt się na to nie odważył w jej obecności. Pomimo swojej aparycji, wciąż wydawała się budzić odrobinę szacunku.

\- Dzień dobry - wykrztusiła, brzmiąc bardzo płaczliwie. Współczucie – lub może empatia – znowu wypełniła serce Albusa.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknęła niewyraźnie klasa, choć niektórzy wciąż nie pokonali początkowego szoku.

\- Dzisiaj będziemy pracować nad Eliksirem Spokoju. Oczywiście nie oczekuję doskonałej mikstury – powiedziała, na co wszyscy aż sapnęli. - Jeśli będziecie pracować zgodnie z podręcznikiem, powinniście stworzyć coś w miarę przyzwoitego. Jeśli będziecie mieli jakieś pytania… - dzielnie kontynuowała, choć wargi zaczęły jej niebezpiecznie drgać a w oczach pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki łez. – …pytajcie. Podnieście rękę w górę, a podejdę i pomogę.

Uczniowie wpatrywali się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Albus nie był pewien, czego są bardziej ciekawi – jej zaniedbanego wyglądu czy niewinnie miłej postawy. Nie chcąc się dalej zadowalać gapieniem się na tak nieszczęśliwie wyglądającą nauczycielkę, jako pierwszy wstał ze swojego miejsca i pomaszerował po ingrediencje do schowka. Po chwili wahania, reszta klasy wzięła z niego przykład i zrobiła to samo. Kiedy z powrotem wracał do swojego stanowiska pracy, Blackwood położyła głowę na biurku. Przechodząc obok, słyszał jej chlipanie.

Wszyscy pracowali w ciszy. Było jasne jak słońce, że każdy chce wyjść stąd jak najszybciej, żeby poplotkować o stanie nauczycielki. Albus spojrzał na Scorpiusa, żeby zobaczyć czy przyjaciel jest zadowolony z takiego stanu rzeczy, ale ten był maksymalnie skoncentrowany na swoim eliksirze. Być może uważał, że nie powinien cieszyć się z jej nieszczęścia, biorąc pod uwagę możliwe jego przyczyny.

Uczniowie zmagali się z Eliksirem Spokoju. Albus zaczął rozglądać się po sali, mając chwilę wolnego. Kilka rzędów od niego, Mirra drapała się po brodzie, tyrpiąc przy tym Rose i najprawdopodobniej prosząc ją o pomoc przy etapie wydobywania się z kociołka pary. Opierając się o sposób, w jaki ta para się unosiła (w linii prostej), chłopiec doszedł do wniosku, że dziewczyna dodała syropu z ciemiernika. Przypuszczał, że to z powodu błędu w podręczniku. Autor (kimkolwiek by nie był) użył bowiem określenia „łyżkę syropu", choć w rzeczywistości powinno się go dodać jeszcze mniej. Zauważenie tej pomyłki zasunęło Albusowi na myśl, że może powinien skreślić to słowo i zanotować obok poprawne. Już miał się za to zabrać, gdy w pewnym momencie Morrison go szturchnął, a potem wskazał na Blackwood.

Kobieta wstała od biurka a po jej policzkach płynęły łzy. Pospiesznie przetarła oczy i spojrzała na zegarek.

\- Stop - wykrztusiła. - Obejrzę wasze prace.

Klasa wykonała polecenie. Uczniowie przestali pracować nad swoimi kociołkami i tradycyjnie wstrzymali oddech, gdy nauczycielka przechodziła między stolikami. Nikt nie był jednak tak przerażony jak Scorpius, którego mikstura - choć w kolorze jasnego srebra – była nieco za gęsta. Blackwood bez słowa skontrolowała pierwsze rzędy ławek, po czym skinęła głową na eliksir Albusa. Potem podeszła do stanowiska Scorpiusa i…

Skinęła z aprobatą głową, po czym podeszła do kolejnej osoby. Malfoy patrzył na nią w kompletnym szoku. Gdy Opiekunka Slytherinu dotarła do trzeciego rzędu ławek, kazała przelać eliksiry do fiolek, podpisać je i zdać. Potem ich odprawiła.

Gdy tylko uczniowie zamknęli za sobą drzwi, korytarz wypełnił się rozmowami.

\- I co, nie jest już taka ładna, co stary? - zarechotał jakiś chłopak z Gryffindoru, którego Al nawet nie kojarzył z imienia.

\- Jak myślicie, co jej się stało? - pytała wszystkich Mirra.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - powiedział Eckley. - Cokolwiek się jej stało, ta baba na to zasłużyła. Mam nadzieję, że jakiś jej bliski kopnął w kalendarz!

Hornsbrook roześmiał się głośno, zaś Albus poczuł jak krew zaczyna mu się gotować.

\- Zamknij się, Eckley! - splunął.

Gryfoni natychmiast zatrzymali się w miejscu, co znaczyło, że idący za nimi Ślizgoni, zostali zmuszeni do tego samego. Eckley odwrócił się i podszedł do niego w dwóch krokach.

\- Coś mówiłeś, Potter?

Chłopiec nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przez te wszystkie lata pozwalał się zastraszać i odsuwać na bok. Eckley najpierw wyśmiewał się z niego, nazywając głośno tchórzem, potem wdał się w bójkę ze Scorpiusem i tym samym eliminując Ala z meczu Quidditcha na drugim roku, a na samym końcu chodził z Mirrą. Teraz jednak przegiął i powiedział zdecydowanie za dużo. Ślizgon wiedział, że Eckley tak naprawdę nie ma zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego jego słowa tak bardzo poruszyły Albusa, ale to nie miało teraz najmniejszego znaczenia. Liczyło się to, że w końcu mu się postawił.

\- Słyszałeś! - odparował. - Jak możesz tak mówić? Nie masz bladego pojęcia, co się stało. Nie wiesz, czy faktycznie jej ktoś nie umarł!

Gryfon uśmiechnął się szyderczo i odchylił do tyłu głowę.

\- Czy nasz mały Aly podkochuje się w pani profesor? - powiedział, na co grupa za nim wybuchnęła śmiechem. Eckley pochylił się potem do przodu w ten sposób, że tylko Potter mógł go usłyszeć. - A może to dlatego, że nie udało mu się w zeszłym roku zdobyć dziewczyny, której chciał?

Albus poczuł, że gwałtownie czerwienieje. Morrison, wyczuwając że sprawy wymykają się spod kontroli, zareagował natychmiast - podszedł do niego i stanął przed nim, wyglądając jak ochroniarz. Miał nad Gryfonem dwa lub trzy cale przewagi, więc stanowił pewnego rodzaju zagrożenie. Widząc rozwój sytuacji, Hornsbrook podskoczył w miejscu i już po chwili znalazł się obok Eckleya. Wzrostem dorównywał niemal Vincentowi. Dwóch na trzech. Stali tak całą czwórką, mierząc się groźnie wzrokiem, podczas gdy uczniowie dookoła przyglądali się im z zaciekawieniem czy dojdzie do bójki.

Zrobili im nawet miejsca. Z racji tego, że szkolne korytarze nie są najszersze, odsunęli się, przyciskając plecy do ścian. Albus spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył, że Scorpius stoi w pobliżu, ściskając w ręku różdżkę. Najprawdopodobniej byłby pierwszym, który by do nich dołączył, gdyby naprawdę zaczęli się bić. Podczas gdy napięcie rosło, między nich wskoczyły Mirra i Rose, próbując odciągnąć swoich gryfońskich przyjaciół.

\- Donny, przestań! - powiedziała Rose.

\- Charlie, idziemy! - krzyknęła głośniej Mirra, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na ręce chłopaka.

Albus nie potrzebował jednak pomocy. Czuł, że dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. Sam fakt wytknięcia śmierci Fairharta wytrącił go z równowagi do tego stopnia, że koniuszki jego palców były naelektryzowane.

_Nie powstrzymuj mnie_ – powiedział głos w jego głowie. - _Pozwól mi z nim walczyć. Kiedy dostanę swoją różdżkę, zetrę go w pył..._

Co? O czym on w ogóle myślał? Zamrugał gwałtownie. Swoją różdżkę? Przecież miał ją w kieszeni!

_PRAWDZIWĄ RÓŻDŻKĘ_ – kontynuował tajemniczy głos. – _Jak dostanę moją prawdziwą różdżkę, zniszczę go. Zniszczę wszystkich i wszystko, co uważają za drogie…_

Mirra odciągnęła Eckleya na tyle daleko, że Albus nieco się nieco uspokoił. W końcu wszyscy się rozeszli, a na korytarzu zostali tylko we trójkę.

Albus odetchnął głęboko.

\- Co za palant - powiedział Morrison. – Nie chciał nic zrobić. Jedyne, na czym mu zależało, to zrobienie show a potem wzięcie nóg za pas. To istny tępak! Gdyby Mirra go nie odciągnęła, sam by zwiał…

\- Co? - zapytał Al, wciąż będąc nieco oszołomionym. Bolała go głowa. Dziwny głos w jego głowie zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Nawet niewiele pamiętał, z tego co mówił. Nie wspominał przypadkiem o jakiejś różdżce?

\- Nie martw się tym, stary - powiedział Scorpius.

\- No co ty. W pewnym sensie muszę - skomentował. - Jestem niemal pewien, że ten kretyn idzie z nami do Hogsmeade.

W ciągu następnych kilku dni jego życie w Hogwarcie wróciło do normy. Przed przyjazdem do szkoły był przekonany, że koszmary o Fairharcie będą nawiedzać go każdej nocy, przez co będzie chodził niewyspany. Gorsze jednak okazało się zachowanie Blackwood – w życiu nie przyzwyczai się do tego jej nowego, miłego (i jednocześnie niesamowicie niepokojącego) stylu bycia.

Lekcje stawały się coraz to trudniejsze i wymagały większego zaangażowania. Albus wrócił przez to do poprzedniego schematu działania - prace domowe odrabiał tuż przed zajęciami, na które były zadane. Nie potrafił też wygospodarować trochę czasu, żeby odwiedzić Hagrida, ponieważ funkcja Kapitana drużyny Quidditcha nakładała na niego dodatkowe obowiązki. Naprawdę dziwnym uczuciem było znowu siedzieć na miotle i wydawać innym polecenia. Mimo to uważał, że idzie mu z tym lepiej niż na początku.

Scorpius i Morrison jednocześnie ćwiczyli podczas treningów na pozycji Obrońcy. Albus nie był pewien, czy Blackwood coś znowu nie strzeli do głowy i nie wlepi losowego szlabanu Scorpiusowi, gdy mecz będzie bliżej. Wolał dmuchać na zimne.

Jedną z zauważalnych różnic (pomijając to, że Al i Mirra znowu się przyjaźnili) była ilość poczty, jaką otrzymywał. Już drugiego dnia szkoły dotarł do niego list. Siedząc w Wielkiej Sali, zafascynowany wpatrywał się w kopertę niemal czując, że to Fairhart kontaktuje się z nim z zaświatów. Uspokoił się, dopiero gdy rozpoznał pismo matki. Gdy tylko znalazł się w Pokoju Wspólnym, spalił kopertę, nawet jej nie otwierając.

\- Co ty robisz, stary! - rzucił Morrison, gdy zobaczył, co zrobił.

\- Nie chcę z nimi rozmawiać - powiedział sztywno Albus.

\- To twoi rodzice, stary – przypomniał mu Scorpius.

\- No przecież wiem o tym - prychnął. - I nadal nie chcę z nimi rozmawiać.

Dwa dni później, otrzymał kolejny list. Jeszcze jeden przybył trzy dni po ostatnim. Wszystkie skończyły swój żywot w kominku.

\- Pewnie tylko mnie sprawdzają - rzucił do przyjaciół, przyglądając się kolejnemu listowi, który tym razem został napisany przez ojca. Potem schował go w szatach. - Hugo do mnie podchodzi i coś kombinuje. Myślę, że wysłali go na przeszpiegi.

\- To może po prostu im odpisz, co? - zasugerował Scorpius, krojąc swoją kiełbaskę. - Może wtedy przestaną cię tak dręczyć?

\- Pomyślę nad tym - powiedział, chociaż uważał, że najlepiej będzie się w nimi w ogóle nie kontaktować. Zdawał sobie też sprawę z tego, że każda potencjalna wiadomość od nich mogłaby tylko jeszcze bardziej go zdołować. Nie chciał ryzykować pogorszenia swojego samopoczucia, zwłaszcza że ostatnio radził sobie coraz lepiej. Szkolne zajęcia i wyczerpujące treningi Quidditcha miały swoje zalety – odciągały go od rzeczywistości.

Co więcej, do jego uszu dobiegła też dobra wiadomość. Lance dopadł go w ostatnim tygodniu stycznia.

\- A więc widzicie, drodzy uczniowie – tłumaczyła profesor Verage, podczas gdy jej aksamitny i uspokajający głos kołysał wszystkich do snu do ostatniej minuty Mugoloznawstwa. – Mugole też mają własne środki do transportacji, bardziej z konieczności niż wygody. Bardzo łatwo jest uznać wynalazki takie jak samochody za oznakę lenistwa, ale elastyczność mugoli jest pod tym względem wręcz niewyobrażalna. Dzięki niej potrafią się dostosować…

Wykład nauczycielki przerwał dźwięk dzwonka, symbolizującego koniec udręki uczniów. Albus był nim tak zaskoczony, że uderzył kolanami o spód biurka, gdy go usłyszał. Rękami zaś podtrzymywał lecącą w dół głowę. Wychodząc z klasy, niemal poślizgnął się na ślinie, spływającej na podłogę z biurka Bartleby'ego Binga. Wtedy też przetarł oczy.

\- Normalnie nie mogę uwierzyć, że te lekcje są coraz to bardziej bolesne – powiedział Scorpius, tłumiąc szerokie ziewnięcie.

Albus półprzytomnie pokiwał mu głową ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, ktoś go zawołał.

\- Hej, Al!

Za ich plecami, szedł ku nim Lance. Jak zawsze, na ramieniu miał przewieszoną torbę, co dodawało mu dodatkowych punktów do fajnego chodzenia. Kilku starszych uczniów, zapewne jego puchońskich kolegów, czekało na niego w pewnej odległości.

\- Co tam? - zapytał go Albus.

\- Och, nic takiego – odpowiedział Lance, kiwając głową Scorpiusowi na powitanie, który oczywiście go zignorował. – Myślałem o twoim zaproszeniu. Wciąż aktualne?

\- Jasne - stwierdził, mając wielką nadzieję, że nie udzielił mu zbyt pochopnej odpowiedzi.

\- Super - uśmiechnął się Puchon. – Nie będę z wami od początku. Co powiesz na późniejsze spotkanie się w Trzech Miotłach?

\- Nie ma sprawy - powiedział Albus. - Myślałem też o zapro...

\- Zaproś kogo chcesz - przerwał mu Lance, odwracając się nieco zirytowany do poganiających go z tyłu przyjaciół. Byli bardzo niezadowoleni z faktu, że zostawił ich samych na dosłownie pięć minut. - Muszę już lecieć. Do zobaczenia w Hogsmeade!

Obaj pomachali do siebie, zaś Scorpius nawet nie ruszył palcem. Zamiast tego, rzucił Albusowi zadziorne i zdeterminowane spojrzenie, gdy ten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przygotuj się na bitwę – mruknął, kiedy Puchoni zniknęli z pola ich widzenia.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia porozmawiał z Mirrą i poprosił ją o przekazanie tej wieści Rose. Gryfonka bardzo się ucieszyła – niemal zapiszczała z radości. Nie trwało to jednak długo.

\- A słuchaj… - zaczęła cicho, choć nie miało to żadnego związku z przebywaniem w bibliotece. – Nie będzie wam przeszkadzać, jak zaprosimy też Cha…

\- Mogą przyjść - powiedział szybko. – Oboje, serio. Tamto już nieważne.

Mirra spojrzała na niego uważnie, na co Albus spuścił wzrok. Przypomniał sobie, jak Fairhart powiedział mu w zeszłym roku, że ważne jest pokazanie dziewczynie, która ci się podoba, że potrafisz się dogadać z jej przyjacielem. Nawet w tym momencie wspominał tą radę z szacunkiem.

\- Naprawdę. Będzie dobrze – dodał. – Nawet nie wiem, co dokładnie stało się w Lochach tamtego dnia. Po prostu… zapomnij o tym.

Mirra uśmiechnęła się do niego. Po jej wyjściu rozejrzał się niespokojnie po bibliotece. Miał dobre przeczucie odnośnie tego Hogsmeade. Towarzyszyła mu też nadzieja, że tym razem nic nie zakłóci im wspólnego wyjścia.

Wycieczka miała mieć miejsce pierwszego lutego. Albus specjalnie obudził się wcześnie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego wyjścia, nie spędził tyle czasu strojąc się przed lustrem. Wiedział, że ten dzień nie będzie należał do niego a do Rose, która w tym momencie była ważniejsza niż Mirra. Nie było więc sensu próbować jej zaimponować. Scorpius jednak – zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami – bardziej się przygotowywał. Ładnie się ubrał a włosy zaczesał w tradycyjny sposób. Wyglądał, jakby wciąż nie wierzył, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie należał także do niego ale nie zamierzał się poddawać.

Gdy zeszli na śniadanie, rozmowę zaczął Morrison.

\- Tym razem mogę swobodnie mówić, prawda? – zapytał, polewając sobie syropem francuskiego tosta.

\- Nie - odpowiedział mu spokojnie Scorpius.

Albus zmrużył oczy i podważył zdanie przyjaciela.

\- Jasne – rzucił w kierunku Morrisona. – To nie nasz wielki dzień. Chodzi o poprawie samopoczucia Rose. My będziemy się zwyczajnie dobrze bawić… - przerwał, widząc, że w jego kierunku znowu leci sowa. Po chwili faktycznie zrzuciła na list wprost na jego talerz - O nie! Nie znowu! – krzyknął, biorąc kopertę i chowając ją w szatach. – Nie dadzą sobie siana, nie?

\- Nie patyczkują się - skomentował Scorpius. - Odpisz albo przestań narzekać. - dodał groźnie.

Albus westchnął.

\- W takim razie zostaje mi tylko nie narzekanie, prawda? – mruknął, po czym wstał i skierował się do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie od razu spalił list. Gdy wrócił, talerze wszystkich były już puste a uczniowie ustawiali się w kolejce do Opiekuna Gryffindoru. Neville tradycyjnie sprawdzał listę uczniów i zgody od rodziców. Co jakiś czas też wracał jakiegoś malucha, który próbował się prześlizgnąć wraz z innymi. W ten sposób został złapany też Fred.

\- Och, daj spokój, Neville – jęczał żałośnie chłopiec. – Drugi rok to prawie jak trzeci!

\- Profesorze Longbottom – poprawił go Neville. – Obawiam się, że to nie tak działa. Poczekasz jeszcze kilka miesięcy i też będziesz mógł odwiedzić Hogsmeade.

Albus razem z przyjaciółmi, przeszli obok nich, pokazując nauczycielowi zgody od rodziców. Kilka metrów za nim, stała czwórka Gryfonów, z którymi mieli się spotkać. Na widok dwóch Gryfgłupków, Al parsknął drwiąco, po czym jego twarz natychmiast się rozpogodziła, gdy zobaczył, że Mirra zauważyła ich obecność oraz pomachała im ręką.

\- Gotowi do drogi? - zapytała dziewczyna. Wszyscy mruknęli coś w odpowiedzi, po czym ruszyli.

Nie było śniegu - wiał za to wiatr. Nie był jakoś szczególnie silny, był lodowaty. Albus włożył ręce do kieszeni z myślą, że jeśli by tego nie zrobił, musiałby pożegnać się z dłońmi. Rozmowy toczyły się głównie w małych grupkach. Morrison i Mirra wymieniali się opowieściami ze swoich ferii zimowych, zaś Scorpius umiejętnie zagadywał Rose. Aktualnie kłamał jej, że zamierza rzucić Mugoloznawstwo na rzecz Numerologii, na co Rose od razu zaczęła wyjaśniać mu przebieg zajęć oraz ich trudność.

Dzięki temu Albus zmuszony został do maszerowania obok Eckleya, słuchając jego wyssanych z palca historyjek. Z irytacją zaciskał przy tym zęby, z trudem powstrzymując się od głoszenia błyskotliwych komentarzy i wszczęcia kłótni. Żaden z nich nie wspomniał słowem o tym, do czego doszło między nimi w Lochach.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli do wioski, okazało się, że mają mały orzech do zgryzienia.

\- Al, masz coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy spotkali się później? - zapytała w pewnym momencie Mirra.

\- Co?

\- Mówiłeś, że Lance spotka się z nami potem w Trzech Miotłach. Do tego czasu możemy się rozdzielić, prawda? Razem z Rose chciałyśmy zobaczyć ten nowy sklep z szatami, no wiesz, ten Sklep Sylwii na Specjalne Okazje, a Charlie i Donnie chcieli wpaść do Derwisza i Bangesa...

Albus rozejrzał się po innych i zobaczył, że Scorpius ma zirytowany wyraz twarzy. A robił już takie postępy z Rose. Nie mając innego wyjścia, zgodził się. Może nawet to rozdzielenie się przyniesie coś dobrego. Gryfonki skręciły w jedną stronę, zaś Gryfgłupi w przeciwną. Ślizgoni z kolei zaczęli się kręcić po ulicach, nie mając w głowach żadnego konkretnego planu.

\- Świetnie ci szło - powiedział Morrison, klepiąc Scorpiusa w plecy. – Trzymaj tak dalej. My będziemy popijać kremowe.

Blondyn skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się do Albusa, wyglądając na niego speszonego.

\- O co chodzi z tym całym spotkaniem się później? – zapytał, brzmiąc na poruszonego. – Myślałem, że naszym planem było zapewnić mi czas z Rose.

Al rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Kiedy powiedziałem coś takiego? Przecież wyraźnie mówiłem o równych szansach – stwierdził, potrząsając głową. Czasami wciąż było mu trudno uwierzyć, że aż dwóch chłopców jest zainteresowanych Rose. – Przecież sobie pogadaliście. Nie mogę kontrolować tego, co będą robiły w sklepie. Kiedy się znowu spotkamy, działaj sobie dalej.

Scorpius spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że miał rację i wzruszył ramionami.

\- No dobrze – stwierdził Malfoy. – Mamy do zabicia trochę czasu. Gdzie idziemy?

\- Hm, może gdzieś, gdzie nie będą zabijać nas wzrokiem? - zapytał znacząco Morrison.

\- Co? - zapytał Albus. - O czym mówisz... – przerwał i obejrzał się. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, o czym tak naprawdę mówił przyjaciel. Wszyscy się na nich gapili. Ludzie wokół rzucali im nerwowe spojrzenia a potem odwracali wzrok, udając, że ich nie widzą. Te gorsze spojrzenia, o których wspominał Morrison, rzucali im sklepikarze. Przerywali nawet rozmowę z klientami, żeby obrzucić ich pogardliwym wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby uważali, że ich obecność na ulicy przyniesie złą passę ich interesom.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - mruknął Vincent.

Albus wiedział.

\- To przez mojego tatę – wytłumaczył przyjaciołom, w gruncie rzeczy zadowolony, że może na kogoś zrzucić winę. - Na zamieszkach też tak było. Gapili się. Wpadali na nas. Szturchali nas specjalnie. Po prostu ich zignoruj...

Tym razem nie było tak samo. Kilka miesięcy temu na Pokątnej, ludzie wydawali się ich zwyczajnie nie lubić. Teraz jednak nie życzyli sobie nawet obecności jakiegokolwiek Pottera. Mijający go przechodnie rozglądali się chaotycznie, mrucząc pod nosem i zło wróżąc mu, gdy zrównywali się z nim krokiem.

\- Banda baranów – podsumował Morrison po około dziesięciu minutach marszu wśród takiej atmosfery.

\- Stary? – zapytał Scorpius, klepiąc Albusa po ramieniu i zmuszając, żeby się odwrócił.

\- Hm? Co tam?

\- Wiesz, że wszyscy unikają twojego spojrzenie, nie?

Albus zmrużył oczy, spodziewając się jakiegoś ciętego żartu.

\- No tak. A co?

\- Cóż, nie tamten koleś - odpowiedział cicho blondyn, wskazując na kogoś delikatnie. - Gapi się na ciebie już kilka dobrych minut.

Al odwrócił się i spojrzał na tajemniczego mężczyznę, o którym mówił Scorpius. Facet opierał się o ścianę zakurzonego zaułka, mając na sobie ciepły podróżniczy płaszcz. Miał paciorkowate oczy i splątane czarne włosy. Co dziwne, Albus dostrzegł w rysach jego twarzy coś znajomego. Jego uwagę zwrócił przede wszystkim odstający nos, który – zupełnie nie wiedział czemu – skojarzył mu się ze zwierzęcym pyskiem. Czarodziej wyglądał po prostu podejrzanie, przez co nie mógł zrozumieć, o co może mu chodzić.

\- Zbieramy się stąd - zakomunikował, przyspieszając. - Nie podoba mi się ten koleś.

\- Nam też nie – zgodzili się z nim przyjaciele, także zwiększając temp swojego marszu. Idący z naprzeciwka ludzie rozstępowali się przed nimi na boki.

Po około dwóch minutach niemal truchtu, Albus obejrzał się za siebie. Byli już w znacznej odległości od tego zaułka i mężczyzna nie ruszył za nimi. Nie śledził ich. Może po prostu był paranoikiem?

Mimo to skręcił w alejkę po prawej stronie.

\- Chyba jednak nie musimy się nim martwić – powiedział przyjaciołom. – Pewnie nam się tylko wydawa… - nie dane mu było dokończyć tego zdania. Z zaciemnionego miejsca wystrzeliła czyjaś dłoń i złapała go od tyłu, zaciskając się na ustach, po czym szybkim ruchem wciągnęła go do innego, podejrzanego zaułka. Scorpius i Morrison wydali z siebie okrzyk i obaj rzucili się za nim. Scorpius zdążył nawet wyciągnąć swoją różdżkę.

Albus próbował walczyć, chwytając za tę dłoń. Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Ręka zaczęła się kurczyć, a palce stały się smuklejsze i mniej włochate. Zdziwiony uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że twarz napastnika także zaczęła się zmieniać...

\- Weź ich uspokój - powiedział Teddy***, kiwając głową na Morrisona i Scorpiusa.

\- Zostaw go! - zażądał wojowniczo Vincent.

Albus przestał się wyrywać, na co Lupin momentalnie go puścił.

\- W porządku, w porządku! Znam go! - ryknął do przyjaciół.

\- Kto to jest? - natychmiast zapytał Scorpius, mocniej ściskając swoją różdżkę.

\- Jestem przyjacielem rodziny - powiedział kokieteryjnie metamorfomag, wyciągając własną różdżkę. – Możecie się już odwalić!

\- Uspokójcie się wszyscy! - powiedział głośniej Albus. Ślizgoni opuścili pięści i różdżki, a Potter odwrócił się do Teddy'ego i wymusił również na nim opuszczenie różdżki. Przez moment zastanowił się, dlaczego tak właściwie nikt inny nie interweniował w sprawie tego porwania, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że są w jednym z dalszych zaułków. Teddy wyciągnął go całkiem daleko.

Po chwili wahania, jego przyjaciele zrobili to, co im kazał. Scorpius opuścił różdżkę a Morrison rozluźnił swoje zaciśnięte dłonie. Al odwrócił się do Lupina. Chłopak wyglądał niemal identycznie jak ostatnio - zmienił jedynie kolor włosów na jasnobrązowy, tak by pasowały mu do oczu. Wyraz twarzy miał jednak inny. Wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego.

\- Dajcie nam chwilę - powiedział do przyjaciół. W środku zżerała go ciekawość, dlaczego Teddy w ogóle tutaj jest.

\- Co? Mamy po prostu sobie iść? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Scorpius.

Albus rozejrzał się wokół. W oczy rzucił mu się sklep z piórami.

\- Po prostu wpadnijcie na moment do Scribenshafta. Jest po drugiej stronie ulicy - powiedział, wskazując budynek dłonią. - Chcę z nim pogadać na osobności.

\- Jesteś pewien? - spytał Morrison, wciąż zezując na Lupina.

Albus kiwnął głową.

\- Dołączę do was za kilka minut – dodał uspokajająco.

Wciąż nie będąc do końca przekonanymi, Ślizgoni zostawili go samego. W drodze do sklepu oglądali się kilka razy za siebie, chcąc się upewnić, że naprawdę nic mu nie grozi. Kiedy zniknęli w środku, Albus natychmiast naskoczył na metamorfomaga.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zażądał.

Teddy uniósł rękę i palnął go w tył głowy.

\- Ała! – krzyknął, łapiąc się za włosy.

\- Co ja tutaj robię? - zapytał Teddy. - Raczej co ty tutaj robisz, dzieciaku!

\- O co ci w ogóle chodzi?

\- Czytać nie umiesz? - krzyknął Lupin. - W ogóle nie powinieneś być w Hogsmeade!

\- Kto tak mówi? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- W około pięćdziesięciu listach twoi rodzice! - zaszczekał starszy chłopak, dopiero teraz chowając swoją różdżkę.

Albus poczuł, że coś mu siada na żołądek. A więc taka była treść listów...

\- Piszą do ciebie non-stop! - kontynuował przyjaciel. - Po tylu błaganiach, żebyś odpisał, mógłbyś mieć tyle przyzwoitości i zrobić chociaż tyle!

\- Nie wiedziałem - przyznał. - Nie czytałem ich...

Teddy jęknął głośno i wymamrotał kilka przekleństw. Zdanie, które wypowiedział potem, nie było już zabarwione złością.

\- Al, posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie - powiedział poważnym tonem. - Grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Co? Znowu? - zapytał, niemal przewracając oczami. Już to kiedyś słyszał.

Lupin rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Niebezpieczeństwo - powtórzył. – Rodzice pisali ci o tym w listach. Nie było innego sposobu. Nie chcieli powiadamiać nikogo z grona pedagogicznego – nie chcieli ryzykować, że dowie się o tym twoja nauczycielka Eliksirów.

\- No dobrze. A dlaczego jestem w tym wielkim niebezpieczeństwie? - zapytał chytrze.

Teddy westchnął ciężko.

\- Może gdybyś czytał te cholerne listy to wiedziałbyś, że jest cena za twoją głowę, idioto!

Albus zamarł w miejscu. Ale że jak? Co on właśnie powiedział?

\- Cena?

\- Tak - powtórzył metamorfomag. – Za twoją głowę. Ktoś koniecznie chce widzieć cię martwego.

Ślizgon popatrzył na niego pustym wzrokiem.

\- Co?

\- Twoi rodzice przysłali mnie do Hogsmeade. Miałem cię pilnować na wypadek, jakbyś się tutaj pojawił lub upewnić się, że cię tutaj nie ma! Nie pomyślałem nawet, że jesteś taki uparty i zignorujesz te wszystkie ostrzeżenia. Nie pomyślałem, że chcesz robić za chodzącą tarczę…

\- Przecież już ci mówiłem, że nawet pojęcia nie miałem! - krzyknął, czując małe zawroty głowy. Ktoś chciał się go pozbyć. Przypuszczał, że nie powinien czuć się tak zaskoczony. Czy ostatnio cokolwiek szło dobrze? – Kto? Cena? – wyjąkał oszołomiony, po czym roześmiał się niepewnie. Co za niedorzeczny pomysł. Zapewne to jego ojciec wyskoczył z tak nietrafionym przypuszczeniem. - Jak chcą mnie zabić, to dlaczego wciąż stoję tutaj żywy? - zapytał w końcu poważnie. - Kto wyznaczył tę cenę?

Teddy zmarszczył brwi - najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał cokolwiek wyjaśniać.

\- Nagroda nie jest dla zwyczajnych ludzi, bałwanie – powiedział po chwili. - Jest dla Renegatów.

Albus uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- Co takiego?

\- Renegatów – powtórzył Teddy. – Waddlesworth wyznaczył naprawdę wysoką ceną za ciebie.

\- Co? - niemal krzyknął chłopiec. To niemożliwe. Mowy nie ma…

\- A czego niby oczekiwałeś? - zapytał zimno Lupin. - Nie wiemy, dlaczego chcą widzieć cię martwego. Nagrodą jest całkiem ładna sumka i licząca się obietnica. Ktokolwiek cię sprzątnie, zyska wysoką pozycję w ZR.

Albus potrząsnął głową. Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Warren był taki miły…

Teddy przyglądał mu się uważnie.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Al – powiedział cicho. – Nie każdy Renegat jest członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek. Jeśli tak się akurat zdarzy, muszą zaczynać od zera. Czołowe miejsce w znanej organizacji jest kuszące. Jest wielu Renegatów a to znaczy, że wielu ludzie chce cię zabić. Masz wielkie szczęście, że na żadnego się jeszcze nie natknąłeś w Hogsmeade.

\- A czy Renegaci... nie łapią tylko mrocznych czarodziejów? - zapytał zdezorientowany Albus.

\- Na ten moment to praktycznie żołnierze do wynajęcia - powiedział z goryczą Lupin. - Najemnicy, chowający się za zasłoną złożonej moralności. Waddlesworth głosi, że jesteś zły i jako syn Harry'ego Pottera, o którym teraz jest głośno, musisz umrzeć. Renegaci coś tam rozumieją ale niczego nie uznają za pewniaka. A potem Waddlesworth oferuje za ciebie ciężką sakiewkę złota i miejsce przy stole obok siebie. I nagle widzą w tym sens. Twoja śmierć już nie jest moralnie naganna. To nie są już ci sami Renegaci, to rabusie pragnący chwały. Żaden członek Zbawienia Różdżek nie może wykonać tego zadania, bo to byłoby zbyt podejrzane. Osoba postronna to co innego. Jest idealnym, nieświadomym pionkiem. Tak więc, podsumowując nasze rozważania: pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zaraz zrobisz, będzie opuszczenie tej brudnej, obskurnej uliczki, powrót do zamku i napisanie listu do swoich rodziców. Obiecaj im, że zostaniesz w Hogwarcie. Tam, gdzie będziesz najbezpieczniejszy.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową.

\- Odprowadzę cię - powiedział Teddy, sięgając po jego rękę ale Albus odsunął się.

\- No przestań. Przecież mogę wrócić sam - oznajmił twardo.

Teddy roześmiał się.

\- To naprawdę cudowne, Al. A teraz chodźmy.

Albus ani drgnął. Zerknął na sklep naprzeciwko. Pomysł sam wpadł mu do głowy.

\- Czekaj – powiedział. - Naprawdę nie mam dziesięciu lat, więc nie musisz mnie tak traktować. To nieprzyjemne. Trzymanie mnie za rękę będzie wyglądało, jakbym miał pięć. Co ty na to, żebym wrócił do zamku z moimi przyjaciółmi? Przyszliśmy tu we trójkę...

Teddy rzucił mu surowe spojrzenie.

\- Pójdę po nich i wrócimy do Hogwartu. Ludzie wokół nie muszą widzieć, jak wracam z obstawą. Nic mi nie będzie. To żaden problem - zakończył poważnie.

Lupin przechylił głowę i widać było, że rozważa ten pomysł.

\- Chcę, żebyś razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi poszedł prosto do zamku - powiedział wolno, na co chłopiec uśmiechnął się lekko. – Czy to jasne?

\- Jak słońce – odpowiedział, odwracając się do swojego rozmówcy tyłem. Gdy miał zrobić pierwszy krok, poczuł szarpnięcie za kurtkę.

\- Mówię poważnie, Al – oznajmił Teddy. – Żadnych przechadzek. Masz iść najkrótszą drogą. I zostań tam. Musimy rozgryźć tę sprawę.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się. – Rozumiem. Wrócę do zamku.

Metamorfomag kiwnął głowę i w końcu go puścił. Albus opuścił ciemną uliczkę ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie. Chwilę potem był już u Scrivenhafta. Jego przyjaciele niemal przyciskali twarze do szyby.

\- Nagroda? - zapytał Morrison, gdy opowiedział im całą historię. - Och, daj spokój. To jakieś wyssana z palca bzdura…

\- Wiem - odpowiedział. – To co, Trzy Miotły?

Scorpius wyciągnął rękę, żeby go powstrzymać.

\- Nie masz zamiaru wracać do zamku? - zapytał poważnie.

Albus parsknął i rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Teddy jest metamorfomagiem - mógł się gdzieś czaić w pobliżu. Umiejętność zmiany swojego wyglądu okazywała się być nieoceniona w takich sytuacjach. Postanowił więc nie podnosić niepotrzebnie głosu. Nie chciał ryzykować podsłuchania.

\- To totalna bzdura - powiedział. – Mój ojciec znowu wysnuł dziwny wniosek w oparciu o brak informacji. Jeśli Waddlesworth naprawdę tak bardzo chce mnie zamordować, to nie zaatakuje przecież w środku Hogsmeade.

Scorpius spojrzał na niego przenikliwie a wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się nawet o jotę.

Albus odwzajemnił to spojrzenie. Dzisiaj jest wielki dzień. Szansa. Dzień, w którym Scorpius może poprawić swoje relacje z Rose a on sam z Mirrą. To była wycieczka do Hogsmeade, która ostatnio nie wyszła zbyt dobrze. Nie zamierzał rezygnować z perspektywy mile spędzonego czasu tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Teddy przekazał mu, że rodzice chcieli, żeby siedział na tyłku w zamku. Na ten moment, był przecież otoczony tłumem ludzi. Tak długo, jak nie będzie bezmyślnie biegał za przestępcami pokroju Fango Wilde'a, nic mu się nie stanie.

\- Wiem, co robię - powiedział żywiołowo. - Chodźmy do Trzech Mioteł. Nieco pokrążymy na wypadek, gdyby mój ogon nas śledził...

Kręcili się po kilku ulicach, mijając znajome twarze. W pobliżu nie było nikogo podejrzanego. Żadnego człowieka z twarzą przypominającą zwierzęcy pysk. Albus ostrożnie mieszał się z tłumem, by zgubić potencjalnych szpiegów swoich rodziców. Jeśli miał być szczery, to bardziej martwił się właśnie tym niż grożącym mu atakiem. Sama myśl o bezpodstawnym ataku na dziecko w miejscu pełnym ludzi była pozbawiona sensu.

Morrison i Scorpius co chwilę się oglądali, a gdy skrzyżowali z kimś przypadkowym spojrzenie, odwracali wzrok. Al wciąż nad tym główkował – ludzie nie bali się jego a osoby, która może na niego polować. Woleli nie stawać nikomu na drodze. Wychodzi więc na to, że właściciele sklepów mieli całkowitą rację. Jego obecność nie była pożądaną opcją i źle wróżyła interesom.

Włóczenie się bez celu kontynuowali jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Pilnowali jednak, żeby nie zgubić orientacji w terenie. Woleli wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie się znajdują. W końcu Scorpius nie wytrzymał i powiedział, że pewnie już wszyscy siedzą sobie w Trzech Miotłach i o ile spóźnianie się jest modne, to nie chciałby zaprzepaścić czasu przeznaczonego na zalecanie się do Rose. Chciał dobrze wykorzystać swoją szansę.

Wędrowali więc tak krętymi uliczkami Hogsmeade z rękoma w kieszeni. Ludzie nadal ich omijali.

\- Muszę przyznać – zaczął Morrison, patrząc na Albusa. – że trzymanie się z dala całego tego przerażonego tłumu, ma swoje zalety. Dzięki temu chodzimy szybciej, bo ulice nie są aż tak zatłoczone!

\- Grunt to pozytywne nastawienie – dodał Scorpius.

Albus wyszczerzył się do nich, gdy Trzy Miotły pojawiły się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Byli już całkiem niedaleko, gdy poczuł, że na jego ramieniu ponownie zaciska się czyjaś dłoń.

Jęknął głośnie i spodziewając się Teddy'ego rzucającego mu rozgniewane spojrzenie, odwrócił się. Zamiast złego metamorfomaga, za nim stał Młot.

\- Pan Waddlesworth chce cię widzieć - powiedział ostro mężczyzna. Brzmiał dokładnie tak samo jak ostatnio.

Albus poczuł, że jego nogi zaczynają mięknąć. Miał wrażenie, że zamienia się w galaretę. Scorpius i Morrison zatrzymali się w miejscu, wyglądając na przerażonych. Ludzie dookoła nich zaczęli mruczeć pod nosem, a niektórzy nawet krzyczeć. Potem utworzyli okrąg, żeby obserwować przebieg wydarzeń.

\- Yy... - wydukał, mając nadzieje, że serce nie wyskoczy mu z piersi i nie zacznie galopować ulicą. - Tak właściwie to chciałem wejść do środka...

\- Pan Waddlesworth się z tobą zobaczyć - powtórzył Młot, chwytając do mocno za ramię. Zabolało. - Nie masz kłopotów.

Albus rozważył możliwe opcje. Walka czy taktyczny odwrót nie wchodziły w grę, Młot był silnym czarodziejem. Ucieczka nie była możliwa. Zdecydował się więc zrobić gniewną minę.

\- Nie mam ochoty na to spotkanie - powiedział z przekonaniem.

Młot spojrzał na niego, po czym obnażył zęby. W tym momencie Albus zdał sobie sprawę z kim ma do czynienia. Tak właśnie wyglądał człowiek, który we wspomnieniu Fairharta torturował niewinnego mężczyznę i małą dziewczynkę. Zabił człowieka. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, doszedł do wniosku, że Młot prawdopodobnie maczał też palce w zabójstwie Fairharta. Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Pomimo chłodnej temperatury na dworze, miał wrażenie, że ma gorączkę.

\- Pan Waddlesworth nalega - powiedział czarodziej, jakby inny dobór słów mógł cokolwiek zmienić. – Bardzo mu zależy na tym spotkaniu.

\- Nie - odpowiedział ostro, próbując wyszarpnąć ramię z uścisku. Nawet nie drgnęło. Uścisk Młota był zbyt silny. - Nie wrócę tam...

\- Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie, kolego! - odezwał się Morrison, wyciągając jedną pięść w stronę członka ZR. Wyglądał, jakby był gotów do ataku. Scorpius, po raz drugi w przeciągu zaledwie pół godziny, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, celując w osobę, która trzymała jego przyjaciela.

Młot rzucił im paskudne spojrzenie.

\- To nie jest wasza sprawa - odpowiedział powoli nawet nie zauważając, że Albus próbuje oderwać od siebie jego palce.

Chłopiec rozejrzał się szybko wokół. W okręgu znajdowali się dorośli czarodzieje, starcy, dzieci oraz kilka młodych kobiet. Wszyscy, z zapartym tchem, stali i patrzyli. Nikt nie ruszył z odsieczą. Przyglądali się zupełnie tak, jak Renegaci ze wspomnienia Fairharta…

Nikt z nich mu nie pomoże. Pomoc nie nadejdzie. Musi sobie poradzić z tym sam. Gdyby tylko mógł sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę…

Morrison doszedł do takiego samego wniosku. Nie kłopocząc się wyciągnięciem własnej, z zaskakującą odwagą rzucił się do przodu i zaatakował Młota. Tłum ludzi sapnął z wrażenia. Młot złapał go jedną ręką i – pomimo sporego wzrostu Morrisona – odrzucił go na pewną odległość niczym szmacianą lalkę.

\- Morrison! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Albus i Scorpius. Wtedy poczuł tą dziwną energię przebiegającą przez opuszki palców – już po raz drugi w tym miesiącu. Opadł na kolana, nie z powodu siły Młota a z wyczerpania. Scorpius coś krzyczał i być może nawet groził rzuceniem klątwy, ale Albus słyszał go jakby z daleka.

Skóra zaczęła go mrowić a uszy wypełniło dziwaczne brzęczenie. Widok upadającego na ziemię Morrisona, coś w nim zmienił. Albus zamknął mocno oczy i poprzez rzęsy zobaczył złoty błysk. Nie wiedział nawet, o czym teraz myślał. Jedyne co słyszał, to jakieś urywane głosy. Gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy, krążyła mu myśl, że Młot zaraz go puści. Wiedział, że to się stanie. Tak, wkrótce nie będzie rąk, które będą go powstrzymywać…

\- Co się tutaj wyprawia? - zagrzmiał jakiś dziwnie znajomy głos.

Albus otworzył oczy i z ledwością stanął na nogach.

W tłumie stał Hagrid. Ciało gajowego było napięte, włosy splątane a czarne oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie. Półolbrzym rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Albusa, którego palce wciąż desperacko próbowały odciąć te należące do Młota, potem na leżącego na ziemi Morrisona i na czekającego w pogotowiu Scorpiusa. Gdy zorientował się w sytuacji, zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął palec wskazujący, kierując go na Młota.

\- Puść go! – ryknął.

Oddech Albusa przyspieszył. Młot nie wyglądał jednak na przestraszonego. Nawet nie pokazał po sobie, że słowa Hagrida jakoś do niego dotarły.

\- Słyszałeś mnie? - krzyknął nauczyciel. - Powiedziałem, żebyś go puścił!

Młot leniwie spojrzał na Hagrida, po czym ostentacyjnie odwrócił głowę, najwyraźniej uważając krzyczącego mężczyznę za niewartego swojego czasu. Swoją uwagę skoncentrował ponownie na Albusie, mocniej zaciskając swoją rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Pan Waddlesworth chce... – zaczął, ale przerwał mu półolbrzym, ruszając do przodu. W przeciwieństwie do Morrisona, jego nie dało się tak łatwo odepchnąć na bok. Wyciągnął rękę i Al był pewien, że złapie jego. Był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że Hagrid złapał wolną rękę Młota. Ścisnął ją tak mocno, że słyszeć było trzaśnięcie kości. Młot poróżowiał a tłum sapnął.

\- Nie puszczę cię, dopóki ty nie puścisz jego - powiedział cicho gajowy. - Nie chcesz, żebym mocniej se ścisnął, uwierz.

Młot nie odpowiedział. Rzucił mu za to gniewne spojrzenie, odmawiając przyznania się głośno do cierpienia, które sprawiał mu Hagrid. Albus zastanowił się nad sytuacją Młota. Z jednej strony, Waddlesworth zapewne wydał mu bezpośredni rozkaz przyprowadzenia go do siedziby Zbawienia Różdżek. Z drugiej jednak, większy od niego dwukrotnie i silniejszy trzykrotnie człowiek, miażdżył mu rękę bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Młot zacisnął mocniej zęby ale nie poluzował swojego uchwytu.

Hagrid westchnął.

\- Zrobimy to po mojemu - powiedział, po czym zacisnął dłoń jeszcze mocniej. Mięśnie półolbrzyma napięły się, co było widoczne nawet przez jego ciężki płaszcz. Albus usłyszał chrzęst łamania wszystkich kości. Młot krzyknął z bólu i momentalnie go puścił. Hagrid tylko na to czekał. Jednocześnie, puścił pogruchotane ramię mężczyzny.

Młot wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu opadł na kolana, wolną ręką tuląc sponiewierane ramię. Wszystkie palce jego dłoni były odchylone w nienaturalny sposób, zaś kciuk całkowicie wygięty w drugą stronę. Hagrid ścisnął go tak mocno, że skóra czarodzieja pękła, pozostawiając na jego dłoni krwawy ślad. Albus stanął za gajowym i razem pomogli Morrisonowi wstać. Gdy tylko to zrobili, półolbrzym wykonał jeszcze jeden ruch – uderzył Młota prosto w twarz. Nawet będąc przykurczonym, wciąż potrafił wykrzesać z siebie dużo siły.

\- Teraz lepiej mnie posłuchaj – powiedział cicho Hagrid. - Wiem, kim jesteś. Piła albo Narzędzie. Piesek Waddleswortha z ciebie. Nie lubię cię. Odejdziesz se teraz i powiesz swojemu szefowi, że jeśli chce dorwać którekolwiek z dzieci Harry'ego Pottera, musi wysłać kogoś silniejszego od ciebie. Kogoś, kto będzie w stanie pokonać mnie. Nie będzie to łatwe.

Młot rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie, wciąż przytulając do swojej klatki piersiowej zakrwawioną rękę. Wyglądał na rozgniewanego.

\- Następnym razem, gdy go choć tkniesz – kontynuował skończysz, wskazując głową na Albusa – skończysz w Azkabanie. Gdy do tego dojdzie, będę w celi obok ciebie. Kapujesz?

Renegat nie odpowiedział. Hagrid wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jego łysą głowę, niemal go stawiając na ziemi.

\- SŁYSZYSZ MNIE?! - ryknął.

Młot potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. Gajowy puścił go, przez co mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, wydając z siebie głośny jęk. Leżał teraz na plecach. Potem Hagrid chwycił Albusa i zaczął go ciągnąć przez tłum gapiów, którzy mamrotali podnieceni, przyglądając się pokonanemu czarodziejowi.

\- Dzięki za pomoc Hag... - nie zdążył skończył, bo gdy tylko znaleźli się w mniej zatłoczonym miejscu, półolbrzym odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie i krzyknął.

\- Co ty sobie myślisz, Al! Przychodzić se do Hogsmeade! – Był zły.

\- Przykro mi! - powiedział. - Nie wiedziałem, naprawdę...

\- Chodź - przerwał mu Hagrid, wciąż go ciągnąć. Jego uchwyt był o wiele mocniejszy niż ten Młota. - Zabieram cię z powrotem do zamku.

\- Hagridzie, poczekaj! - powiedział, oglądając się za siebie i widząc, że Scorpius i Morrison przeciskając się przez tłum, chcąc biec za nim. W oknach Trzech Mioteł stała reszta ich paczki. Eckley śmiał się głośno, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem, zaś Mirra wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. - Poczekaj dosłownie chwileczkę... – poprosił, próbując się od niego odsunąć.

Hagrid nie odezwał się i po prostu szedł dalej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Niuchacz** – z ang. Niffler – zwierzątko wykorzystywane często przez Goblinów do poszukiwania ukrytych skarbów. Z wyglądu przypomina krzyżówkę dziobaka i kreta. Niuchacze są bardzo łagodne i przymilne ale zalecane jest, żeby nie trzymać ich w domu. W poszukiwaniu błyskotek, potrafią zdemolować całe mieszkanie. Swoje zdobycze chowają do bardzo pojemnej skórnej torby na brzuchu. W „Harrym Potterze…" Hagrid także przeprowadził taką lekcję na czwartym roku. Zwycięski Niuchacz należał wtedy do Rona. W piątej książce z całej serii Lee Jordan podrzucił jednego Dolores Umbridge, za co na wizytacji poniekąd oberwał Hagrid. W filmie „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć" niuchacz Newta Skamandera okradł klientów Gringotta, wszedł do skarbca i włamał się do sklepu jubilerskiego.
> 
> ** **Złoto Leprokonusów** – substancja zaskakująco podobna do złota. Nie jest jednak trwała – znika po kilku godzinach. Wytwarzana jest przez leprokonusów, zwanych także Klaurikronami – magiczne zwierzęta wyglądem przypominające małe ludziki ubrane na zielono (mają od piętnastu do sześćdziesięciu centymetrów wzrostu). Wielu z nich nosi brodę lub pali fajkę. Zazwyczaj są przyjaźnie nastawione do czarodziejów. Leprokonusy miały swój debiut w czwartej części cyklu – były irlandzką maskotką podczas mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu.
> 
> *** **Notka wyjaśniająca od autora oryginału:** Vekin przyznaje się do błędu – uświadomił go sobie, dopiero gdy ktoś w komentarzu zapytał go, dlaczego Scorpius nie rozpoznał Teddy'ego, jak przecież spędzili razem część wakacji w rezydencji Potterów w trzecim tomie sagi. Można to wytłumaczyć na dwa sposoby: 1. Powód prawdziwy: Vekin odrobinkę się pogubił, choć zadał potem sobie pytanie „a czy oni się wcześniej jakoś nie spotkali?"; 2. Powód fałszywy (będący jednocześnie lepszym wytłumaczeniem): Teddy wyglądał tak samo w Hogsmeade, jak i w święta, ale na tamte wakacje przybrał inny wygląd. Metamorfmagia jest po prostu cudna. Postanowiłam to wytłumaczyć na wypadek, jakby ktoś główkował nad tym samym


	17. Chapter 17

# Rozdział 17

## Chłodne starcia

Zaledwie dziesięć minut po dotarciu do zamku poznał konsekwencje swojej odmowy natychmiastowego powrotu do zamku - całkowity zakaz wizyt w Hogsmeade.

Pani Dyrektor, do którego biura od razu zaciągnął go Hagrid, obwieszczała mu tę nowinę ze współczującym wyrazem twarzy. Wydawała się niezadowolona. Albus nie dbał jednak o jej uczucia.

\- Przykro mi, Potter - powiedziała po piętnastu minutach wyjaśniania. - Tego wymaga obecna sytuacja. Musisz zrozumieć, że to dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa, które jest sprawą priorytetową. To nie jest kara - dodała żarliwie, spoglądając na niego zza opuszczonych trochę na nos kwadratowych szkieł swoich okularów. Dzięki temu zabiegowi chciała nawiązać z nim większy kontakt wzrokowy.

Albus skręcał się cały w środku. Spojrzał na portrety wiszące na ścianach, które milczały w trakcie rozmowy. Ten najbardziej zauważalny - starszy mężczyzna o siwych włosach i dziwnie krzywym nosem – zasnął niemal na samym początku tej rozmowy. Chłopiec obejrzał je wszystkie, po czym zerknął na Hagrida, który stał w kącie gabinetu dyrektorki, przyglądając się temu z kwaśną miną.

\- A co z Hagridem? - zapytał szybko, wskazując na gajowego palcem. – Czy Hagrid nie mógłby, no nie wiem, chodzić sobie ze mną…

\- Nie masz pozwolenia na wizyty w Hogsmeade - odpowiedział mu wyraźnie półolbrzym, na co Albus rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. - Przykro mi, Al. To nie zależy ode mnie.

Chłopiec jęknął i spojrzał z powrotem na profesor McGonagall. Okłamanie Teddy'ego było zupełnie inną sprawą – o wiele trudniejszym orzechem do zgryzienia będzie przekonanie dyrektorki do zmiany swojej decyzji. Miał jeszcze szansę, mógł namówić ją na jakieś inne rozwiązanie. Otworzył więc usta, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć choć jedno słowo, kobieta mu przerwała.

\- Przykro mi - powiedziała, nawiązując z nim ponownie kontakt wzrokowy i zaciskając wargi w wąską linię. - To moje ostatnie słowo, Potter. To dla twojego dobra.

Świadomość kolejnych możliwych wizyt w czarodziejskiej wiosce wcale nie poprawiła samopoczucia Albusa, a wręcz przeciwnie – zaczął zachowywać się tak jak tuż po świętach. Wiadomość o wyznaczonej za niego cenie wydawała się nie docierać do niego. Co gorsza, całe to zajście i jego konsekwencje były głównym tematem rozmów jego przyjaciół. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Nie uważasz jednak, że ten twój tajemniczy przyjaciel trochę przesadził? – zapytał go Scorpius. – Zlecenie morderstwa dziecka to dość poważna sprawa. Nawet jak dla Zbawienia Różdżek.

Albus wpatrywał się przed siebie bezmyślnie, nie mając ochoty się nawet odzywać.

\- Teddy nie kłamał. Nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby to robić.

\- Ale przecież sam powiedziałeś – zaczął Morrison, rozglądając się po Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu, żeby upewnić się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. – że twój tata nie ma pojęcia, co robić. Może po prostu zachowują się paranoicznie?

Al pokręcił głową i wbił spojrzenie w ogień.

\- Już sam nie wiem – przyznał. – Sposób, w jaki złapał mnie Młot… wygląda na to, że ZR faktycznie coś do mnie ma…

\- Tak, miesiące temu też coś chcieli – powiedział Scorpius. – Wtedy się zgadzałeś z większością ich postulatów. Może Waddlesworth znowu chciał tylko z tobą pogadać.

\- Sprawy miały się wtedy inaczej – odpowiedział Albus.

\- Och, tak?

\- Fairhart był wśród żywych.

Cała trójka zamilkła na to zdanie, wyglądając ponuro. Nastąpiła między nimi chwila ciszy, podczas której każdy z nich przyglądał się swoim paznokciom.

\- A co mówiła Mirra? - zapytał nagle Albus. - W Trzech Miotłach...?

Przez bombę informacyjną, jaką zrzucił na niego Teddy, prawie zapomniał o prawdziwym powodzie ich wizyty w Hogsmeade. Wypytał potem przyjaciół o dalszy przebieg ich wycieczki i był zadowolony z odpowiedzi, jakie usłyszał. Obaj byli zdania, że mimo faktu, iż Scorpius nie poczynił większych postępów z Rose, nie cofnął się. Co więcej, wg blondyna Lance wydawał się stawiać pewien opór i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był poniekąd rozczarowany Rose. Albus odmówił wzięcia za to na siebie odpowiedzialności, to już nie była jego wina. Potem skupił się na sprawie swojej osoby i zamieszania, jakie wywołał wśród ich paczki.

\- Miała nadzieję, że wszystko z tobą w porządku - powiedział Morrison. - I ucieszyła się, że Hagrid ci pomógł.

\- A Eckley? - zapytał gorzko Albus, mimo że już wielokrotnie słyszał tę odpowiedź.

\- Stwierdził, że pewnie sam poprosiłeś Hagrida o eskortę, bo bałeś się być w Hogsmeade – odpowiedział Scorpius ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Tylko Hornsbrook się roześmiał – dodał Morrison. – Nikomu innemu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że to było zabawne…

Albus pokiwał głową i przez chwilę wpatrywał się dalej w ogień, po czym podjął decyzję. Swoim głównym celem ustanowił ukończenie szkoły. Słysząc to, Scorpius i Morrison przewrócili oczami, ale zadał sobie trudu wyjaśniania im tego postanowienia. Najzwyczajniej w świecie więc wyjął z torby pergamin i położył go na stole. Był w pełni przygotowany do pracy.

Zakopał się w nauce. Miał w tym dwa ukryte motywy: chciał mieć coś do roboty i chciał móc chociaż odrobinę czuć się lepiej. Gdy nadszedł luty, wykłady nauczycieli na temat zbliżających się egzaminów, przybrały na sile, co stanowiło doskonałą wymówkę, dlaczego nie wyściubia głowy zza książek. Albus postanowił podciągnąć się z Transmutacji, a także zmusił się, żeby bardziej przysiąść do Mugoloznawstwa, raz za razem obciążając swój umysł coraz to mniej istotnymi informacjami.

Obrona przed Czarną Magią i Zaklęcia też były przedmiotami, do których musiał się bardziej przyłożyć. Ze wszystkich innych zajęć był zadowolony. Jedynym przedmiotem, na którym wciąż się wyróżniał, były Eliksiry. Na ten moment jednak bał się schodzić do Lochów i wchodzić do tej klasy.

Do tej pory, Blackwood była po prostu okropna, a teraz, w tym niemal katatonicznym stanie, była po prostu nie do zniesienia. Podczas lekcji wciąż płakała, chowając głowę w ramionach, próbując się kryć, a gdy chodziła między stanowiskami uczniów, komentując ich prace nawet mniej niż zazwyczaj. Nie dbała też o zasady, które ustaliła na początku roku szkolnego. Na ostatnich zajęciach, Bartleby Bing i Dante Haug połączyli siły, by stworzyć w miarę przyzwoitą miksturę a Blackwood nawet tego nie zauważyła.

Albus żałował, że nie może się z nią jakoś skontaktować, powiedzieć, że nie jest sama, ale było to po prostu niemożliwe. Między nią a Scorpiusem było tyle zwad i wzajemnej nienawiści, no i sam nie miał z nią najlepszych stosunków. Darzyli się raczej niechęcią. Bez względu więc na to, jak bardzo była zraniona, jej dotychczasowa nieprzyjemna osobowość, wywarła na niego zbyt duży wpływ, żeby o tym zapomnieć. Co gorsza, gdyby spróbował ją pocieszyć, poczułby się jak zdrajca.

Zamiast tego robił więc to, co szło mu lepiej wraz z każdym nowym rokiem nauki, a mianowicie, radził sobie z tym wszystkim w pojedynkę. Wiedział, że zbliżała się wycieczka do Hogsmeade i był wręcz przerażony, niemal oczekując, że jakiś przypadkowy Renegat jakimś sposobem przedostanie się do Hogwartu i wyciągnie go na zewnątrz, nie mogąc się już doczekać chwycenia tłustą łapą sakiewki wypełnionej po brzegi złotem, którą dostanie w zamian za jego zmaltretowane ciało. Gdy o tym pomyślał na spokojnie, doszedł jednak do wniosku, że w szkole jest bezpieczny. Nie było sensu wymyślać niestworzonych historii i udawać, że jest inaczej. Bądź co bądź, były też inne, ważniejsze rzeczy, którymi mógł zaprzątać sobie głowę.

\- Masz tę pałkę nie bez powodu! – krzyknął na Holdena Rawna, podczas jednego z wyjątkowo chłodnych treningów Quidditcha na początku lutego. – Używaj jej!

Rawn zadrżał i spróbował wzmocnić swój chwyt na kiju, żeby nie trząsł się w niekontrolowany sposób. Kiedy chciał odpowiedzieć, jego zęby zastukały o siebie, na co Albus przewrócił oczami i zwołał na ziemię całą drużynę.

\- Słuchajcie – powiedział, rzucając uważne spojrzenie każdemu z nich. Jedyną osobą, która wydawała się radzić sobie z tym zimnem, był Scorpius, choć i on schował dłonie w szatach. – Uwierzcie mi, mam równie wielką nadzieję co wy, że w dzień naszego meczu z Ravenclawem pogoda cudownie się poprawi, ale bądźmy realistami, dobrze? Jeśli się nie przyzwyczaimy do takich warunków pogodowych, przeziębimy się wtedy, kiedy nadejdzie nasz wielki dzień.

\- Ć… ćwiczy… ćwiczymy już prze… przez godzinę… - wyjąkała Connie Orik. Jej wargi były sine.

\- Zgadza się – przyznał jej rację Albus. – Prawdziwej gry nie mógłbym odwołać w połowie z powodu zimna. Co, jeśli mecz będzie dłuższy? Lepiej być przygotowanym, prawda?

\- N… nie bę… będziemy musieli grać go… godzinę, jeśli szy… szybko złapiesz znicza! – wydukał Alabastor Kurgish. Inni gracze zgodzili się z nim cichym pomrukiem.

Albus przyłożył dłoń do czoła, próbując zebrać myśli. Kiedy zorientował się, że nie jest do tego zdolny, wskazał na niego.

\- Do góry! – wydał polecenie, na co wszyscy jęknęli i wsiedli na miotły.

Na dole zostały tylko trzy osoby.

\- Mała przerwa nie jest złym pomysłem – powiedział Morrison. – Tylko żeby się rozgrzać… - przyjaciel zamilkł, gdy Albus rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, po czym wskoczył na swoją miotłę i wystartował.

Teraz stali już we dwójkę.

\- W porządku, stary? – mruknął do niego Scorpius, wciąż ze schowanymi dłońmi. – Wydajesz się jakiś nerwowy.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział, przyglądając się na niebie swoim gderliwym kolegom z drużyny. – Po prostu chcę wygrać.

Prawdziwej przyczyny swojego zachowania nie wyraził głośno. Zaledwie tydzień temu Gryffindor pokonał Hufflepuff, dzięki czemu zajął drugie miejsce w punktacji ogólnej. Jeśli Slytherin wygrał z Ravenclawem, mieliby finał z Gryfonami. Zwyczajna przegrana sprawiłaby, że spadliby na drugie miejsce. Pozycja Krukonów już teraz byłaby chwiejna. Gdyby przegrali z nimi tak istotny dla nich mecz, w konsekwencji nie dostaliby się w ogóle do finału. Albus nie chciał, żeby stało się to pod jego dowództwem. Jego determinacja do przezwyciężenia tych ostatnich okropności i natrętnych, niedających spokoju myśli na temat świata zewnętrznego nigdy nie była silniejsza niż teraz, gdy w grę wchodził jego najlepszy rozpraszacz – Quidditch. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić odciągnąć się od tego i zamierzał wykorzystać, jak najlepiej mógł, swoją szansę.

Zarządził więc codzienne treningi. Tydzień przed zapowiedzianym meczem, dzień za dniem, agresywnie prowadził swoją drużynę przez boisko, zmuszając ją do bolesnych wręcz ćwiczeń, na które oczywiście wszyscy narzekali. Wiedział jednak, że to się opłaci w ostatecznym starciu. Wydawali się wyczerpani ale przynajmniej przywykli do zimna. Jego drużyna była bardziej niż gotowa do gry.

\- Wszyscy przygotowani? - zapytał, maszerując w tę i z powrotem po szatni.

\- Jasne - powiedział Scorpius, unosząc lekko w górę kciuki. W tym meczu mógł grać swobodnie, ponieważ Blackwood nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi i nie wlepiła mu szlabanu. Był bezpieczny.

Albus spojrzał przelotnie na Damiana Peesleya, który posłał mu słaby uśmiech i zamrugał sennie.

\- Wiem, że to był długi tydzień - zaczął swoją przemowę. - Ale jesteśmy gotowi! Ravenclaw nie okupował boiska prawie w ogóle w tym miesiącu. Wystraszył ich wiatr. Woleli siedzieć w Pokoju Wspólnym przed kominkiem, a my ciężko pracowaliśmy w powietrzu nad naszym zwycięstwem! – krzyknął, wyrzucając zaciśniętą pięść do góry, co nie było do niego za bardzo podobne. Być może być coraz lepszy w kapitańskich przemowach.

Zespół – w przeciwieństwie do niego – nie zareagował zbyt entuzjastycznie. Mruknęli coś niewyraźnie, powodując tym samym, że podniecenie zniknęło z twarzy Albusa. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że chcieliby zareagować bardziej radośnie, ale odpływali na stojąco.

Nagle pożałował, że nie zarządził jednego lub dwóch dni wolnego.

Gdy te myśli pojawiły się w jego głowie, z boiska dobiegły go dźwięki z trybun. Tłum głośno ryczał w oczekiwaniu na mecz a komentator (którego imienia Albus nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby zapamiętać) zaczynał swoją mowę. Podszedł do wyjścia z szatni i raz jeszcze obejrzał się na swoją zmęczoną drużynę. Będzie musiał się pospieszyć i szybko złapać znicza.

\- I jest Slytherin! - zagrzmiał komentator, podczas gry Ślizgoni wchodzili na boisko. Trzy czwarte trybun tradycyjnie zabuczało, zagłuszając wiwaty ze strony reszty ich Domu.

Krukoni jako pierwsi weszli na pole i byli już gotowi do gry. Wyglądali na zmarzniętych – wszyscy szczękali zębami i mieli przyklejone do twarzy smarki. Ku zaskoczeniu Albusa, wyglądali także na wypoczętych i zrelaksowanych.

\- Malfoy debiutuje dzisiaj na stanowisku Obrońcy! – krzyczał komentator. – Malfoy nie mógł wziąć udziału w poprzednim meczu z powodu szlabanu. Zastępował go Morrison Vincent, który zagrał znakomicie. Dzisiaj przekonamy czy Potter dokonał dobrego wyboru!

Te słowa wywołały jeszcze więcej buczenia. Albus odwrócił się do Scorpiusa, ale ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mu to zwisało i powiewało. Jego oczy nie były zwrócone do trybuny Slytherinu a wręcz przeciwnie – obserwował Gryfonów.

Potter podszedł do kapitana przeciwnej drużyny, aroganckiego siedmiorocznego nastolatka, Jaydena Goldsteina. Przypomniał sobie, że pamięta go jeszcze z zeszłego roku, gdy wchodząc na boisko, mieli poczucie nadchodzącej przegranej a mimo to odnieśli oszałamiające zwycięstwo, podczas gdy Krukoni opuścili pole zmiażdżeni. Uśmiechnął się więc groźnie, po czym energicznie potrząsnął jego ręką.

Potem rozbrzmiał się gwizdek.

Oderwał stopy od ziemi, natychmiast unosząc się w powietrzu i ignorując powiew chłodu na rzecz skanowania nieba w poszukiwaniu złotego błysku małej latającej piłeczki. Goldstein zdecydował się na zmiany w swoim zespole w tym roku – zmienił Szukającego. Albus nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak nazywa się ten dzieciak ale wyglądał na lekkiego i szybkiego. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że być może to da Krukonom przewagę ale potem przypomniał sobie, jak ciężko trenowali.

\- Ravenclaw zaczyna - powiedział podekscytowany komentator. - Doyle leci… ładne podanie do Richardsona, potem znowu do Doyle'a. Pałkarz Slytherinu nie miał nawet szansy. Pierwszy rzut... i zablokowany!

Albus odwrócił się, gdy Scorpius rzucał kafla do Peesleya, który natychmiast przystąpił do ataku, choć poruszał się raczej wolno. Ignorując ich, wznowił poszukiwania znicza. Cieszył się, że Scorpius zaczął ostro i był silny, nie wątpił więc, że sobie z tym poradzi. Okrążył boisko, szukając piłki zarówno na niskich wysokościach, jak i na wysokich. Szukający Krukonów siadł mu na ogonie.

\- Studemire trzyma się blisko Pottera! - krzyknął komentator. - To zawsze skuteczna taktyka. Szukający Ravenclawu będzie musiał jednak opierać się na swojej szybkości, żeby pokonać Pottera w drodze do znicza!

Albus przewrócił oczami. Co za ufność. Może jakaś zmyłka w takim razie?

Stopniowo zaczął zwiększać prędkość, udając koncentrację. Poleciał nieco wyżej, po czym nagle zanurkował.

\- Potter nurkuje!

Ogon natychmiast podążył za nim. Albus uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym w ostatniej chwili wyhamował. Studemire nie radził sobie jednak tak dobrze na miotle - zarył w ziemię, podczas gdy Al bez wysiłku wzbił się w powietrze.

\- Spektakularny podstęp Pottera! - ryknął komentator, wśród burzliwego jęku uczniów. – Widzieliśmy go już wcześniej! Studemire najprawdopodobniej wymaga pomocy...

Pan Wood podszedł szybkim krokiem do Szukającego Krukonów. Chłopak miał zakrwawiony, częściowo zakryty przez słomkowe włosy, nos. Był oszołomiony i zdezorientowany. Gra została wstrzymana na moment sprawdzenia czy nic poważniejszego mu nie dolega.

\- To mogła być jednak z najbardziej szczęśliwych przypadkowych decyzji Pottera! – krzyknął komentator. Albus zamrugał zdziwiony. - Wygląda na to, że drużyna Slytherinu może w końcu nieco odsapnąć!

Chłopiec instynktownie odwrócił się i przyjrzał swoim zawodnikom. Rzeczywiście wyglądali na padniętych. Holden Rawn wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć, chociaż ani razu nie podał jeszcze nikomu kafla. Ze zdumieniem odnotował, że Scorpius był jedynym graczem, oprócz niego, który wyglądał na gotowego do gry. Blondyn podłapał jego spojrzenie, po czym podszedł do niego jakby od niechcenia, podczas gdy komentator objaśniał stan zdrowia Studemire.

\- Musisz szybko złapać tego znicza - powiedział cicho.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem - odpowiedział ostro Albus. - Co z nimi? - dodał, kciukiem wskazując swoją drużynę, która opierała się o swoje miotły wyglądając, jakby bez tego oparcia przewróciliby się w jednej sekundzie.

\- Są wyczerpani – stwierdził twardo Scorpius.

\- Treningami? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem. – Bo na pewno nie tym meczem, nie jesteśmy w powietrzu nawet pięciu minut…

\- Właśnie tak. Treningami - powiedział Scorpius protekcjonalnym tonem. – Przez ostatnie dziesięć dni harowaliśmy jak woły. Poprzedniej nocy też. Przez cały tydzień.

\- Na tym polega trening, czyż nie? Teraz jesteśmy teraz dobrze przygotowani - odpowiedział obronnym tonem.

\- Oni też są całkiem dobrze przygotowani - odparował ponuro Scorpius, głową wskazując na drużynę Ravenclawu. Akurat podszedł do nich Studemire. – I wypoczęci.

\- Studemire nic nie będzie! - krzyknął komentator, wywołując tym samym okrzyk radości na trzech trybunach z czterech. Tylko Ślizgoni nie wiwatowali. - Wkrótce wróci do gry!

Albus odwrócił się do Scorpiusa.

\- Leć do obręczy - powiedział niespokojnie do przyjaciela, który spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem i wzbił się w powietrze, wracając do reszty drużyny. Albus spojrzał na ziemię. Scorpius nie był Kapitanem. To on otrzymał ten przywilej. Dlaczego? Bo wiedział, co powinien robić. Pozwolił tej myśli się pocieszać do momentu, w którym pan Wood zagwizdał. Mecz został wznowiony.

Pozycja Scorpiusa nie zmieniała faktu, że to on dzisiaj prowadził drużynę. Ani Albus, ani drugi Szukający nie potrafili wypatrzeć znicza i przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut na próżno przeszukiwali wzrokiem niebo. W międzyczasie do jego uszu dobiegały coraz to głośniejsze pochwały komentatora na temat zdolności ślizgońskiego Obrońcy.

\- Dwadzieścia trzy obronione rzuty! Malfoy chce pobić rekord! Co za oszałamiający debiut! Goldstein prosi o przerwę – chce zmienić swoją strategię!

Zarządzono przerwę. Albus w końcu mógł przyjrzeć się dokładniej Scorpiusowi. Nawet buczenie Krukonów i Gryfonów nie mogło zagłuszyć wiwatów, jakie otrzymywał blondyn. Dał radę zatrzymać Ravenclaw, przez co wydawał się niezwyciężony. Wciąż krążył w okolicy obręczy z determinacją wypisaną na twarz, zupełnie jakby nie był świadomy uciechy i zachwytu tłumu. Wygląda na to, że będzie się zachowywał w ten sposób, dopóki jego praca się nie skończy.

Slytherin też nie radził sobie najlepiej ze zdobywaniem punktów na obręczach. Albus nie wiedział, czy miało to związek z brakiem odpowiednich umiejętności jego drużyny, czy dobrej obronie przeciwników. Ilekroć udało mu się spojrzeć podczas gry na swoich Ścigających, nie starali się wykonać imponujących rzutów i ograniczali się tylko do tych prostych i nieskomplikowanych, dzięki czemu Obrońca Krukonów nie musiał się przemęczać. Również ślizgońscy Pałkarze wydawali się nie radzić sobie najlepiej. Dyszeli z wyczerpania już po jednym zamachu kijem.

Ponownie dało się słyszeć gwizdek, oznaczający wznowienie gry. Ravenclaw natychmiast przejął kafla i wypróbował skomplikowaną formację „głowę jastrzębia"*, żeby zmylić Scorpiusa. Alabastor Kurgish posłał tłuczka w ich stronę, chcąc przerwać przeciwnikom manewr. Jego próba zakończyła się jednak porażką – tłuczek przeleciał nad nimi. Ścigający zaczęli latać raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę, po czym jeden z nich w końcu rzucił kaflem…

\- Kolejny rzut obroniony! Malfoy złapał kafla tuż przed lewą obręczą! Czubkiem palców!

Albus odetchnął z ulgą, po czym wznowił swoje poszukiwania znicza. Studemire wciąż unosił się nad nim. Ślizgon po raz kolejny rozważył zmyłkę z nurkowaniem, chcąc się przekonać, czy Krukon znowu się na to nabierze. Koniec końcow zdecydował się jednak zaniechać tego pomysłu – nie miało większego sensu wydłużanie czasu spędzonego w powietrzu. Zamiast tego obniżał się stopniowo, przeszukując teraz wzrokiem trawę. Może tam ukrywa się złoty znicz, na którego mógłby się rzucić.

\- Kolejny spekta… Studemire wystrzelił w górę! – ryknął komentator.

\- No nie żartuj! - krzyknął cicho Albus, po czym momentalnie szarpnął miotłę i poleciał w górę, gdzie Szukający Ravenclawu faktycznie gonił znicza, robiąc przy tym spirale, wzbijając się coraz to wyżej i wyżej. Tłum zaczął wiwatować, gdy odległość między piłką a Studemire zmniejszyła się. Albus czuł, jak zimny wiatr smaga jego policzki niczym lodowaty bat ale nie reagował. Przyspieszył i zrównał się z przeciwnikiem.

Ryzykując naprawdę wiele, skoczył do przodu, niemal spadając z miotły. Znicz znalazł się w jego ręce. Nogami oplótł trzonek miotły w poszukiwaniu wsparcia.

\- FANTASTYCZNY MANEWR POTTERA! KONIEC MECZU! STYTHERIN ZWYCIĘŻA STO PIĘĆDZIESIĄT DO ZERA!

Zielono-srebrne trybuny wybuchnęły dziką radością, zaś zażenowani Krukoni zaczęli się wycofywać. Albus zleciał na ziemię, dumnie trzymając znicza i czekając, aż drużyna do niego podbiegnie, podniesie go i pogratuluje. Patrzył się na nich. A oni nie zrobili żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Wszyscy – z wyjątkiem Scorpiusa – szybko czmychnęli do szatni, ciągnąc za sobą miotły i mamrocząc przy tym, że zamierzają to sobie odespać. Albus zmarszczył brwi i przez moment żałował, że żaden z nich się nie obrócił i nie zobaczył wyrazu jego twarzy.

Scorpius obserwował go uważnie. Chłopiec mocniej ścisnął znicza i udawał, że jest tego nieświadomy.

Impreza nie była wielka. Al przypisał to dwóm rzeczom. Po pierwsze: minęło naprawdę niewiarygodnie dużo czasu, odkąd w Pokoju Wspólnym było głośno i być może jego współdomownicy zapomnieli, jak wywołać hałas. Co więcej, była również szansa na to, że dzika impreza przyciągnie uwagę Blackwood, która wróci do swojego normalnego zachowania i znowu przerwie im świętowanie. Po drugie: brakowało na niej zwycięskiej drużyny.

Prawie wszyscy zawodnicy wpakowali się od razu do swoich łóżek, chcąc zapomnieć o swoich kiepskich występach i najzwyczajniej w świecie odpocząć. Przekąski zwinięte z kuchni były więc jedynie w połowie zjedzone a rozmowy wydawały się ciche. Część szósto- i siedmiorocznych, widząc tak tandetną imprezę, też postanowiło się ewakuować i poodpoczywać w innych częściach zamku. Byli przyzwyczajeni do o wiele większych i lepszych zabaw.

Albus też siedział w swoim dormitorium, nie słysząc nawet za bardzo odgłosów imprezy na dole. Leżał na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i zastanawiając się, dlaczego czuje się taki pusty w środku. Wiedział, że nawalił - powinien zwracać większą uwagę na wytrzymałość swoich graczy. Wygrana nie smakowała wygraną, bo wszyscy byli ledwo żywi. Rozważał przeproszenie drużyny podczas kolejnego treningu, który oczywiście, nie odbyłby się szczególnie szybko. Zignorował ten pomysł dość szybko – wiedział, że przeprosiny sprawiłyby, że wyszedłby na słabego i niekompetentnego przywódcę. Westchnął. Co zrobiłby Atticus?

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane, gdy drzwi dormitorium otworzyły się gwałtownie. Morrison rozejrzał się i już spokojnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, gdy zrozumiał, że są tutaj tylko we dwójkę.

\- Nie świętujesz? - zapytał.

\- A ktokolwiek w ogóle świętuje? – odpowiedział, wiedziony myślą, że impreza naprawdę jest kiepska.

Morrison uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, po czym położył się na swoim łóżku.

\- Zabawne, nie? – stwierdził. - Ja wychodzący z imprezy, żeby z tobą pogadać…

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał ostrzej niż powinien. Morrison przecież nie był niczemu winny. Nie zrobił nic złego.

\- O niczym - odpowiedział z uśmiechem przyjaciel.

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła niedługa cisza, podczas której Albus zastanawiał się, po kiego grzyba Morrison pofatygował się do niego.

\- Słuchaj, stary - kontynuował cicho Vincent. - Nie musisz się ukrywać ani nic w tym guście. Drużyna nieco na ciebie naskoczyła ale...

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego - przerwał mu ostro. - Przecież wygraliśmy, prawda?

Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, ale tylko dlatego, że... – przyjaciel przerwał szybko.

\- Dlaczego? No dalej, przecież możesz to przyznać. Dzięki Scorpiusowi.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru tego powiedzieć - stwierdził Morrison, lecz było widać, że kłamie. – Posłuchaj mnie. Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że… ostatnio zachowywałeś się trochę jak nie ty…

Albus uniósł brwi.

\- Że jak?

\- No bo… mam na myśli, że… zakopałeś się w książkach i w ogóle... a potem, no wiesz… zacząłeś niemal chłostać naszą drużynę… i nie słuchałeś potem tego swojego przyjaciela… i w końcu zostałeś w Hogsmeade i ryzykowałeś...

Potter westchnął ciężko.

\- Och, no weź...

\- Ej, ja tylko mówię! – zaprotestował Morrison, wyrzucając przy tym do przodu ręce i potrząsając nimi. Chciał pokazać, że nie ma złych intencji.

Albus pokręcił głową.

\- Miałem dużo na głowie.

\- Nikt w to nie wątpi - odpowiedział Morrison. - Ale może nie powinieneś przemęczać swoich zawodników?

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Co? Teraz we trójkę będą Kapitanem? Morrison jednak miał trochę rację. To dziwne. Zapewne, gdyby usłyszał coś takiego od Scorpiusa, byłby wściekły. Malfoy użyłby niewątpliwie nuty sarkazmu i być może powiedziałby jedną czy dwie zgryźliwe obelgi. Vincent lepiej nadawał się do wytykania błędów. Zdecydowanie. Jego słowa (gdy już je wyjąkał) okazały się całkiem sensowne.

\- No wiem - przyznał. - Chciałem tylko wygrać. Nic więcej.

Morrison wzruszył ramionami, przechylając głowę w bok, zupełnie jakby Albus nie powiedział niczego dziwacznego i nie na miejscu.

\- No pewnie! – zaśmiał się. - Przecież jesteś Ślizgonem! Jesteśmy żądni władzy i mocy... No, prócz mnie...

Albus spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. Miał rację.

\- To prawda - powiedział po prostu. - Dlaczego jesteś w Slytherinie?

Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał ale faktycznie, Morrison nie był ucieleśnieniem przeciętnego Ślizgona. Nie miał odpowiednich predyspozycji. Nie pasował do stereotypu. Od razu przypomniał sobie, jak ojciec mu powiedział na pierwszym roku nauki, że celem przydzielania do różnych Domów jest nauka jedności.

\- Uczciwie, stary? - zapytał Vincent. - Poprosiłem Tiarę o ten przydział.

\- Co? - zapytał zaskoczony Albus. – Dlaczego? Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że Tiara przydzieli cię tam, gdzie chcesz być, jeśli ją o to ładnie poprosisz?

\- Nie wiedziałem! – praktycznie krzyknął Morrison. – Tak naprawdę to nie wiedziałem nawet wtedy, jak funkcjonuje Hogwart! Tiara to po prostu cholerny kapelusz! Zrozumiałem, że może mówić, więc poprosiłem ją. Wybrałem Slytherin, bo… no bo w sumie chyba dlatego, że… ty tutaj trafiłeś.

Albus kiwnął głową. Morrison jako jeden z ostatnich był przydzielany. Nie miał innych znajomych, prócz niego i Rose, z którą niewiele porozmawiał w pociągu. Chciał być w tym samym Domu, co jego pierwszy magiczny przyjaciel. I naprawdę wtedy jeszcze niewiele wiedział o Hogwarcie. To miało sens.

Ta myśl go nieco uspokoiła. A potem dopadło go poczucie winy.

\- Raczej nie wiedziałeś, że przydzielili cię do najbardziej znienawidzonego Domu, co?

Morrison usiadł na łóżku i zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Nie, odkryłem to dopiero kilka dni później.

Albus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Chciałbyś móc cofnąć czas i być przydzielonym po raz drugi?

\- Mowy nie ma - odpowiedział przyjaciel, potrząsając głową i uśmiechając się szeroko. – A ty?

Albus spuścił wzrok na swoje splecione dłonie. To był całkiem intymny moment. Morrison był z nim w stu procentach szczery. Nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby mu nakłamać. Ale tak szczerze, o czym on w ogóle myślał? Gdyby został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się innym torem. Na pewno byłby bliżej z Rose… i może nawet z Mirrą. Może to z nim umawiałaby się w zeszłym roku a z nie z tym prymitywem Eckleyem. Czy będąc Gryfonem, zaprzyjaźniłby się z Morrisonem i Scorpiusem? Tam nie wiedziałby nawet, jak to jest czuć się nielubianym przez trzy czwarte szkoły. Może by go to wzmocniło…

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. Do dormitorium wszedł Scorpius. Uważnie spojrzał na nich obu, po czym zwrócił się do Albusa.

\- Przestałeś się dąsać?

\- O co ci chodzi? – zirytował się Albus. - Jakie znowu dąsanie się?

\- No myślałem, że będziesz zdenerwowany i w ogóle, bo zawiodłeś trochę dzisiaj…

\- Scorpius, prze… - zaczął Morrison.

\- Zawiodłem moją drużynę? – krzyknął Albus, zagłuszając Vincenta. - Wygraliśmy ten mecz dzięki mojemu chwytowi!

\- Chłopaki, uspokójcie się... - próbował się wtrącić Morrison.

\- No, po godzinie zamarzania - odciął się Scorpius. – Moja obrona nas uratowała! Złapałbyś tego znicza, a i tak byśmy przegrali, gdyby nie ja! Nasi Ścigający zasypiali w powietrzu a Pałkarze niemal martwi wisieli na miotle!

\- Nasi Ścigający? Nasi Pałkarze? – zapytał Albus, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. - Za jaką część tego zespołu jesteś odpowiedzialny?

Scorpius otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć ale wtedy między nich wkroczył Morrison.

\- Słuchajcie, obaj możecie obwiniać się nawzajem ale najważniejsze jest to, że Slytherin jest w finale.

\- Nie, nie to jest najważniejsze - powiedział Scorpius z nikczemnym uśmiechem. - Al nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak ostatnio jest pochopny i wymagający!

Albus niemal skoczył na równe nogi na te słowa. Malfoy jednak nie poprzestał na tym.

\- Nie wiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło. Nie wiem, może to przez Fairharta lub...

\- Zamknij się! - ryknął Potter, robiąc krok naprzód. Właśnie dlatego lepiej było o tym rozmawiać z Morrisonem!

Scorpius przerwał swoją wypowiedź ale za to, podszedł bliżej niego. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć kolejne paskudne zdanie, ponownie do kłótni wtrącił się Morrison.

\- Stop! Czekajcie! Scorpius, chodź, wrócimy na dół – powiedział szybko. Scorpius jednak wciąż gapił się na Albusa, dzięki czemu chłopiec zorientował się, że jedyną intencją blondyna, było sprowokowanie go, żeby się przyznał lub pokazał światu swoje rozgoryczenie. Po chwili jednak Malfoy odwrócił się i wyszedł razem z Morrisonem, zostawiając go samego w dormitorium. Al położył się z powrotem na łóżku i przewrócił na bok.

Co w ogóle Scorpius wiedział? Jak on to powiedział? Jakich słów użył? „Pochopny" i „wymagający"? Niedorzeczne! Przyjaciele nie widzieli wspomnienia Fairharta. Nie nad nimi wisiało widmo śmierci. Nie oni byli ścigani przez Renegatów. Nie oni byli nękani przez dziwne i niezrozumiałe sny. To nie dotyczyło ich. Nie. Zachowywał się poprawnie. Potrzebował jedynie rozproszenia.

Zamknął oczy i spróbował zmusić się do snu, ale nie potrafił tego zrobić.

Następnego ranka dołączył do przyjaciół później niż zwykle. Wielka Sala wypełniona była wesołymi uczniami spożywającymi śniadanie. Sufit miał wygląd nieba – był urzekający. Panował względny spokój, towarzyszący zazwyczaj końcowi posiłku.

Nie odzywali się do siebie. Gdy przyjaciele wrócili wczoraj do dormitorium, Albus udawał, że już śpi. Nawet śniadanie jedli w milczeniu. Al usiadł naprzeciwko Scorpiusa i starał się unikać nawiązania z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Morrison siedział na prawo obok Malfoya, ale przyjął bezstronną pozycję. Był neutralny. Patrzył tylko pomiędzy nimi, żując powoli. Dopiero gdy Melonie szturchnęła go w ramię, przestał to robić i odwrócił się do niej, rozpoczynając miłą, wesołą rozmowę.

Albus jadł swoją jajecznicę pośród trzepotu skrzydeł sów. Uczniowie dostawali swoje paczki i listy, podczas gdy do niego nie przyleciał żaden ptak. Tym razem nie dostał listu od rodziców. Przed Scorpiusem tradycyjnie jednak spadł "Prorok Codzienny". Zamiast go jednak podnieść i zacząć studiować, jak to robił zwykle, blondyn nadal wolno jadł.

Albus zmrużył oczy i zwinął mu gazetę. Wiedział, że przyjaciel się temu nie sprzeciwi, bo to oznaczałoby odezwanie się do niego. Zerknął na niego przelotnie ale Scorpius wydawał się nawet nie zarejestrować tego faktu.

Al rozwinął „Proroka", bardziej dla zajęcia rąk niż własnego zainteresowania i omiótł wzrokiem pierwszą stronę. Zaintrygował go nagłówek.

__

_**TOMMELSON ARESZTOWANY ZA POMOC POTTEROWI!** _

_Jacob Tommelson, Szef Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, został aresztowany wczoraj po tym, jak przyłapano go na próbie zorganizowania spotkania pomiędzy byłym Aurorem, Harrym "Chłopcem, Który Przeżył" Potterem a Polską Minister Magii, Iwoną Mazur. Według opublikowanych raportów miało ono dotyczyć planów odnalezienia i uwięzienia Reginalda Aresa._

_"To całkowicie sprzeczne z prawem. Pracownicy naszego Ministerstwa, bez wiedzy Wizengamotu, nie mogą organizować tego rodzaju spotkań z przedstawicielami jakichkolwiek zagranicznych." mówi Anna D'Inuella, starszy członek tej instytucji, "Harry Potter ma pełną swobodę komunikowania się z czarodziejami i czarownicami różnych narodowości, ale wykorzystywanie do tego koneksji spośród pracowników Ministerstwa jest niedopuszczalne. Fakt, że osobą przewodniczącą tego spotkania miał być właśnie „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył", też jest niewłaściwe. Gdyby zostało ono zorganizowane jeszcze za jego kadencji, sytuacja wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej. Teraz jest on zwykłym obywatelem i nie może być traktowany wyjątkowo."_

_D' Innuella wypowiadała się o Potterze pozytywnie, co nie zmienia faktu, że opinia publiczna nie podziela jej entuzjazmu. Potter jest znany z tego, że odmówił poddania się „Mrocznemu Sojuszowi" Reginalda Aresa, przez co wielu obywateli czarodziejskiego świata uważa, że nie ma on prawa kontaktować się przywódcami innych krajów._

_"Harry Potter już nie jest u władzy", mówi Patrycja Smith, lat 36. "Gdyby chciał pomóc, powinien się poddać. Nie może już mieszać się w spawy naszego Ministerstwa, tylko dlatego, że wydaje mu się, że wie, jakie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie. "_

_Tommelson otrzymał jeszcze więcej krytyki od czarodziejskiej społeczności._

_"Jacob Tommelson tak właściwie jest powodem, dla którego nasz Minister Magii wciąż nie złapał Aresa i nie zakończył jego gróźb!" mówi mąż Patrycji, Zachariasz. "Ci, którzy pokładają wiarę w Pottera, robią to ze względu na jego wcześniejsze zwycięstwa i nie zwracają uwagi na obecny stan rzeczy. Potter najwidoczniej nakłonił go do myślenia, że kontakt z innym krajem jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla tego problemu. Mimo to, to Tommelson jest bardziej winny, ponieważ mu uwierzył."_

_Konsekwencje takiego spotkania, oczywiście obejmujące pomoc Mazur w złapaniu Aresa bez wsparcia Ministerstwa swojego kraju, obecna Szefowa Departamentu Aurorów, Janine Fischer, określiła jako „katastrofalne"._

_Sam Tommelson w jednym raporcie napisał kilka ciekawych komentarzy, które zdradzają jego brak wyrzutów sumienia._

_"Harry Potter jest powodem, dla którego wciąż mamy siły walczyć" , powiedział, zanim został wtrącony do aresztu. „Jest też powodem, dla którego musimy walczyć. Ufam mu i wiem, że pomagając jemu, pomagam całemu czarodziejskiemu światu. Proszę bardzo, zamknijcie mnie w Azkabanie, sprowadźcie nawet specjalnie dla mnie Dementorów – nie pozwolę moim dzieciom myśleć, że nie zrobiłem wszystkiego, co było w mojej mocy i nie byłem w pełni przygotowany na poniesienie konsekwencji moich działań!"_

_Dementorom oczywiście, nie wolno przebywać w promieniu 200 mil od jakiejkolwiek osoby, a Ministerstwo Magii już dawno zrezygnowało z ich usług w Azkabanie. Komentarze Tommelsona wywołały tyle samo krytyki, co jego działania…_

Albus przestał czytać a jego oczy powędrowały w dół, gdzie widniało zdjęcie najnowszego więźnia Azkabanu. Od początku miał przeczucie, że to nazwisko wydawało mu się w jakiś sposób znajome - mówiła o nim ta gigantyczna Francuzka. Tommelson był tym grubszym, łysiejącym mężczyzną, który gościł u nich w czasie świąt Bożego Narodzenia. A więc to dzięki niemu, tata mógł kontaktować się z przedstawicielami zagranicznych Ministerstw. Z Wiktorem Krumem, Jospehem Devlinem i wszystkimi innymi.

Chłopiec nie spuszczał wzroku z czarno-białej ruszającej się fotografii. Ręce czarodzieja były związane, a on sam pocił się obficie. Aurorzy stali wokół niego - Albus cieszył się, że żaden z nich nie był jego wujkiem. Ślizgon pokręcił głową. Ten człowiek uwierzył jego ojcu i teraz skończy za to w Azkabanie. Dlaczego ci wszyscy ludzie wciąż tak bardzo mu ufają? Nawet on wiedział, że to nie jest odpowiednie rozwiązanie…

Z cichym westchnieniem złożył gazetę i spojrzał na wciąż milczącego Scorpiusa. Czuł palącą potrzebę przedyskutowania tego z kimś, ale jeden z jego najlepszych przyjaciół nie był zainteresowany tym tematem, a drugi wciąż rozmawiał z Melonie. Przez moment gapił się na siedzącego przed nim blondyna ze świadomością, że nie może z nim o podebatować. Dzięki swojej postawie stracił ten przywilej.

Albus potrząsnął głową i odsunął od siebie „Proroka", patrząc smutno na swoją jajecznicę. Potem rozejrzał się, kto jeszcze czyta poranną gazetę - w rękach mieli ją niemal wszyscy. Wiedziony instynktem spojrzał na stół nauczycielski - profesor Blackwood też miała złożony na stole egzemplarz "Proroka". I też nie miała z kim porozmawiać. Ze smutnego wyrazu jej twarzy wywnioskował, że ona również miała przed sobą talerz jajecznicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Atakująca Formacja „Głowa Jastrzębia"** – z ang. Hawkshead Attacking Formation - Ścigający tworzą formację w kształcie grotu i szarżują razem na bramki. Wzbudzają tym popłoch wśród przeciwników, którzy najczęściej uciekają przed nimi na boki. Debiut filmowy miała w „Harrym Potterze i Komnacie Tajemnic", zaś książkowy w czwartym tomie cyklu
> 
> Czy tylko mnie cieszy polski akcent w tym rozdziale? ^.^


	18. Chapter 18

# Rozdział 18

## Nad jeziorem

Spór ze Scorpiusem nie przypominał kłótni z nikim innym. Zawsze, gdy Albus pluł się o jakąś pierdołę, niszcząc przy tym całkiem dobre stosunki z ludźmi, było w tym coś skomplikowanego. W zeszłym roku, gdy kłócił się z Jamesem, każdy z nich uważał, że ten drugi jest w błędzie. Z Mirrą zawsze szamotał się tylko dlatego, że za bardzo ją lubi. W przeciwieństwie do nich Scorpius był prosty, ale trudny w obyciu.

Nie było między nimi tak, że w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali bądź nie spędzali czasu wspólnie. Nie. Chodziło o to, że obydwaj chowali do siebie urazę, a zatem każdy aspekt dotyczący ich przyjaźni, był napięty do granic możliwości. Ich rozmowy były kiepskie, tematy płytkie oraz nie śmiali się ze swoich żartów. Scorpius wciąż pozwalał mu spisywać od siebie prace domowe ale Albus wiedział, że to nie tylko przez wzgląd na hojność, więc odmówił. Nie chciał, żeby pomagał mu jakiś buntownik.

Po prostu nie mógł przełknąć faktu, że Scorpius był całkowicie i absolutnie niepodważalnie w błędzie. Nie on był Kapitanem drużyny. Nie on dowodził. Nie miał prawa naskakiwać na Albusa, wydawać mu jakichś komend i otwarcie krytykować przyjętą przez niego strategię treningową. A już na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy były skuteczne i wygrywali rozgrywane mecze. Nie miał też żadnego prawa mieć do niego pretensji o "nieodpowiednie nastawienie", zwłaszcza że prawie cały stres, który przeżywał, związany był z próbami pomocy przyjacielowi w jego romantycznych przedsięwzięciach.

Próbował przekazać to wszystko Morrisonowi, ale ten zachowywał całkowitą bezstronność i powiedział mu wprost, że oboje są po prostu niedorzeczni i nie udzielił ani jednemu, ani drugiemu żadnej pomocy. I w ten sposób, po dwóch tygodniach spożywania posiłków w ciszy, znalazł się w znajomym miejscu w zimne sobotnie popołudnie.

\- Ach, chłopcy zawsze będą chłopcami, nie? – skomentował Hagrid, spokojnie zalewając wrzątkiem obie herbaty.

W chatce gajowego było ciepło – ogień buchający z kominka był naprawdę wspaniałą odskocznią od tego chłodu na dworze. Początkowo Albus skreślił pomysł wyżalenia się Hagridowi, biorąc pod uwagę to, do czego doszło na ostatniej wizycie w Hogsmeade, ale wciąż czuł się na tyle swobodnie w jego obecności, że mógł mu otwarcie opowiedzieć o powodzie kłótni. I to właśnie zrobił.

\- No, wiem – odpowiedział, upijając łyk napoju i dławiąc się, gdy gorąca herbata popaliła mu przełyk. – Ale tak naprawdę… wszyscy wiedzą, że to on się myli.

\- Może – przyznał Hagrid, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale nie to jest chyba najważniejsze, prawda?

Albus rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że właśnie to! Scorpius otwarcie podważa mój autorytet!

Półolbrzym zachichotał.

\- No, Al, brzmisz teraz trochę jak prefekt! Może zdobędziesz se taką odznakę jako drugi Potter, co?

Chłopiec natychmiast zamilkł i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby to zabrzmiało w ten sposób…

\- Wiesz co, Al? Pamiętam no jak to kiedyś twój wujek i twoja ciocia wdali się w olbrzymią kłótnię. Twój tata też. Każdy z nich miał swoje zdanie. To na trzecim roku było, tak myślę…

\- Serio? – zapytał Albus, rzucając swojemu rozmówcy zaciekawione spojrzenie. – A o co się tak posprzeczali?

\- O miotłę – zaśmiał się Hagrid. – I o szczura. Tak jakby o szczura, bo szczur to to nie był…

\- Możliwe, ale tamto nie było ważne – powiedział poważnie Ślizgon.

\- To wszystko jest nieważne! – stwierdził gajowy, wyrzucając w powietrze jedną ze swoich olbrzymich rąk, a następnie biorąc łyk herbaty, mimo że wyglądała na tak gorącą, co ta chłopca. - Władza, miotły, szczury! Powiedz mi no, czy to ważniejsze niż wasza przyjaźń?

Albus westchnął ciężko.

\- Chyba nie – mruknął ponuro. – Ale przecież tak nie będzie już zawsze! To znaczy, obaj mamy teraz trochę na głowie. Mam wrażenie, że zawsze tak się sprzeczamy, gdy kończy się rok. Nagle wszystko się rozpada – dodał, bardziej do siebie niż do Hagrida.

\- Więc może trochę se to naprawcie, co? – zapytał mężczyzna, po czym uśmiechnął się. – Se teraz przypomniałem, Al. Żeby było jasne… To, co się stało w Hogsmeade…

Albus machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Nie pójdę tam znowu, nie musisz mi tego powtarzać.

\- Wiem – powiedział Hagrid, pochylając się do niego i ściszając głos, najwyraźniej zapominając, że przecież i tak siedzieli w chatce we dwóch. – Chcę, żeby między nami było dobrze. Musisz zrozumieć, że to dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Czasem trzeba cię ochronić.

Ślizgon poczuł, że jego policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem. Miał już dość ludzi, którzy próbowali go chronić, zupełnie jakby on sam tego nie potrafił. Fairhart dał mu wspomnienie, żeby go ochronić i jak to się skończyło?

\- Coś tam jeszcze siedzi ci w głowie, Al? – zapytał Hagrid, widząc jego puste spojrzenie.

Albus zamrugał i z powrotem skierował na przyjaciela swoją uwagę.

\- Hm? Nie, nie. Nic mi nie jest.

Na zewnątrz było tak zimno, a finał Quidditcha był na tyle odległy, że zrobił sobie przerwę od agresywnego kapitanowania i dał swoim zawodnikom trochę luzu. Chciał, żeby sobie trochę odpoczęli. Nie traktowali jednak tego, jako dobrego gestu a jako czegoś, do czego są uprawnieni. Co więcej, żaden z nich nawet nie zapytał go na korytarzu, kiedy odbędzie się ewentualny trening.

I w ten właśnie sposób, Albus znowu wpadł w wypracowaną wcześniej szkolną rutynę. Codziennie rano budził się, sprawdzał jak ciekawe „Prorok" oczernił jego ojca, chodził na zajęcia, odrabiał pracę domową i szedł spać. Jak do większości wzorców, przyzwyczaił się do takiego stanu rzeczy całkiem szybko i nawet po pewnym czasie zauważył, że cieszy się „samotnie" spędzonym czasem bez Scorpiusa. Wciąż dręczyły go te dziwaczne sny i po obudzeniu wciąż nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, o czym konkretnie były. Wiedział jednak, że kończyły się złotem lub zielenią przed oczami oraz przerażonymi krzykami.

\- No dobra, trochę poszperałem… - powiedział pewnego dnia Morrison, gdy siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym w pobliżu kominka. Scorpius poszedł wcześniej do sowiarni, żeby wysłać list do swojego dziadka. Ostatnio pisali do siebie nadzwyczaj często. – Według mojego podręcznika do Wróżbiarstwa – chociaż wciąż myślę, że to po prostu stek bzdur, ale skoro pytałeś… - niepamiętanie snu jest dobrym znakiem. Podczas snu ludzkie oczy ruszają się, a niektórzy czarodzieje mogą dzięki temu zobaczyć skrawek przyszłości. Lub coś w tym guście, nie jestem do końca pewien. Kijowo. Po prostu, niepamiętanie swoich snów jest oznaką, że są po prostu twoimi przypuszczeniami, możliwymi wizjami przyszłości a nie przyszłością samą w sobie. Czaisz?

Albus uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

\- Ale kiedy ja je pamiętam! Tak mniej więcej. Nie pamiętam tylko szczegółów. Czy to znaczy, że tylko część z tego może się wydarzyć naprawdę, a część jest moim wymysłem?

Morrison podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Będę musiał bardziej zgłębić niezbadane – powiedział filozoficznym tonem.

Albus westchnął ciężko. Miał tyle innych spraw na głowie i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego te sny były dla niego takie ważne. Jakby nie patrzeć, śniły mu się już od miesięcy i wyglądało na to, że nie skończą się szczególnie szybko.

\- Jak się czujesz, gdy już się obudzisz? – zapytał Morrison.

\- Czemu pytasz?

\- Sam nie wiem – przyznał przyjaciel, wzruszając ramionami. – Tylko taki stary zgred jak ja ma w sobie na tyle empatii, żeby zapytać cię, jak się czujesz z rana.

\- Jestem strasznie spocony – odpowiedział nagle poruszony Albus. Teraz żałował, że nigdy nie poprosił o pomoc Morrisona, a jedynie jeszcze bardziej gmatwał sobie sprawy.

\- A złościsz się wtedy?

\- Tak, w sumie to tak. Budzę się zły – odpowiedział chłodno.

Morrison uniósł aż brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- Słuchaj, stary. Nie musisz się na mnie wyżywać.

\- Na nikim się nie wyżywam! – warknął i zobaczył, że gapi się na nich ten sam trzecioroczny Ślizgon, którego przyjaciel próbował kiedyś przekonać, żeby odrobił za niego zadanie domowe. Widząc jego spojrzenie, wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował się uspokoić. – Przepraszam – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. Jego głos już wrócił do normy. – Po prostu… ta cała sprawa ze Scorpiusem i ze Zbawieniem Różdżek…

\- Będzie dobrze, Al – stwierdził Morrison, klepiąc go w ramię. – Czas wyleczy rany… - przerwał, ponieważ do Pokoju Wspólnego wszedł Scorpius. Cała trójka popatrzyła na siebie w milczeniu, które dziwnym trafem ciągnęło się do końca wieczora i przez cały następny dzień.

Na przełomie lutego i marca jedyne co się poprawiło, to pogoda. Jego rozmowy ze Scorpiusem wciąż ograniczały się do wymiany kilku sporadycznych słów, które od czasu do czasu łączyły się w jedno wspólne zdanie. Odzywali się do siebie jednak tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, żeby uspokoić Morrisona, który próbował zmusić ich do komunikacji.

Smutne było też to, że jeszcze ktoś zaczynał być powoli zmęczony tą sytuacją. Albus nie miał też teraz większego kontaktu z Rose (i wciąż nie wiedział jak wygląda sprawa z Lance'em), dlatego cenił sobie tych kilka lekcji, na których mógł porozmawiać sobie z Mirrą.

\- Wszystko ułoży się samo - powiedziała mu dziewczyna, podczas Zielarstwa, spokojnie pieszcząc gładkie pędy Indonezyjskiego Kameleokrzewu* - niesamowicie brzydkiej rośliny, która potrafiła wtopić się w otoczenie, zmieniając swoją barwę. – Więcej pokruszonych liści – dodała, wyciągając dłoń.

Albus, będący bardzo szczęśliwym, że mógł z nią pracować (profesor zarządził pracę w parach), podał jej garstkę suszonych zielonych listków. Pachniały co najmniej odpychająco – nikt nie lubił zapachu zgnilizny. Mirra chwyciła szczyptę w dwa palce i spróbowała wsunąć je w usta kameleokrzewu. Roślina jednak kompletnie ją ignorowała.

\- Wszyscy tak myślą - odpowiedział cicho, bo niezbyt daleko pracowali Morrison i Scorpius. - Ty, Morrison, Hagrid...

\- Bo tak właśnie będzie. - Uśmiechnęła się Mirra. - W końcu obaj zrozumiecie, że kłótnia o coś tak głupiego jak Quidditch...

Albus rzucił jej drwiące spojrzenie.

\- Słucham? – zapytał, unosząc przy tym kąciki ust w lekkim uśmiechu. To była pierwsza oznaka radości, jaką przejawiał od dłuższego czasu.

\- Och, bardzo przepraszam - powiedziała lekceważąco. – Zapomniałam, jak bardzo chłopcy przejmują się takimi pierdołami.

Albus zachichotał.

\- To żadne pierdoły! Chodzi o…

\- Celowe podważanie twojej pozycji i rozpoznanie przez drużynę błędów, których nie ma – dokończyła sucho. Bazując na tonie jej głosu, można było wywnioskować, że cytowała go niemal słowo w słowo.

\- Taka prawda – stwierdził, krusząc w dłoni liście jeszcze bardziej.

\- A jak sobie z tym radzisz? – zapytała Gryfonka. - To znaczy, musi być wam nieco niezręcznie w Pokoju Wspólnym...

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie spędzam tam dużo czasu – powiedział szczerze. – Więcej przesiaduję w Poko… w bibliotece. Odrabiam pracę domową i te sprawy.

Omal nie wyjawił dziewczynie prawdy o Pokoju Życzeń. Mirra przecież nie miała pojęcia o jego istnieniu. Naprawdę zapuszczał tam korzenie bardziej, niż w Pokoju Wspólnym. I rzeczywiście – to tajne pomieszczenie było przydatne, gdy chodziło o materiały do esejów. Nie skłamał więc, że odrabia tam zadania domowe. Pokój dał mu książki, ciszę i samotność, których potrzebował. To było najlepsze miejsce do rozmyślania.

\- Nie widziałam cię tam ostatnio - odpowiedziała z namysłem Mirra.

Albus chciał jej odpowiedzieć ale wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek kończący lekcję.

\- Zapamiętajcie! – krzyknął Neville. – Dwanaście cali na temat zalet zdolności przystosowania się do otoczenia kameleokrzewu! Omówcie możliwości zarówno defensywne, jak i ofensywne! Bing, pamiętaj, że jesteś mi winien jeszcze jeden esej! Jeśli nie oddasz mi go na następnej lekcji, dostaniesz Trolla, mówię poważnie!

\- Dobrze, profesorze Longbottom! – zawołał Bartleby, kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Gdy wyszli z cieplarni i byli już przed wejściem do zamku, Albus rozdzielił się z Mirrą. Obydwoje poszli w dwóch różnych kierunkach. Tam też złapał go Morrison.

\- Hej, a gdzie Scorpius? – zapytał Vincenta.

\- Powiedział, że chce o czymś pogadać z profesorem Longbottomem.

Albus parsknął.

\- Znaczy, że nie chciał być blisko mnie – zadrwił, na co Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kto wie – mruknął zirytowany. – Chodź, zostawimy nasze książki…

Potter nie widział Scorpiusa przez resztę dnia i nawet podczas kolacji. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie przyjaciel mógł się zaszyć, ale postanowił nie wspominać o tym Morrisonowi. Nie chciał zostać oskarżonym o niecne zamiary czy coś równie niedorzecznego. Zamiast tego, postanowił działać taktycznie. Po kolacji, kiedy znalazł się już w dormitorium, wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów.

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego - powiedział, szybko tykając Mapę różdżką. Niemal błyskawicznie przeskanował pergamin, szukając nazwiska przyjaciela ale nigdzie go nie było. Dziwne.

Niemal automatycznie przypomniał sobie, że Blackwood też kiedyś mu tak zniknęła. Instynktownie odszukał wzrokiem jej gabinet i okazało się, że był pusty. Kropka z jej nazwiskiem nie stała jednak w miejscu – szła szybkim krokiem w kierunku korytarza na trzecim piętrze.

Albus westchnął ciężko. Wiedział doskonale, gdzie udaje się nauczycielka. Spieszy do swojego tajnego przejścia. Idzie do kwatery głównej Zbawienia Różdżek. Kilka tygodni temu na poważnie rozważał śledzenie jej i poznanie sekretów pozornie improwizowanych spotkań z jej towarzyszami. Zrezygnował z tego jednak. Zostało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie zostanie ranna.

Ta myśl nie sprawiła, że sprawa Scorpiusa stała się mniej istotna. Gdy Albus zastanowił się, gdzie może być jego przyjaciel, odpowiedź sama pojawiła się w jego głowie. Było jedno miejsce, które (jak wiedział) było nienanoszalne i nie pokazywało się na Mapie.

_Niewiarygodne,_ pomyślał z goryczą. Scorpius wiedział, jak wiele czasu spędza w Pokoju Życzeń a i tak tam polazł i zajął mu miejscówkę! Poniekąd zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to uczciwe zagranie – obydwoje wiedzieli o istnieniu Pokoju Życzeń od pierwszego roku nauki, ale tym co Albusa przede wszystkim zaskoczyło, to śmiałość blondyna. Scorpius nie pozwolił mu nawet mieć miejsca do zastanowienia się nad tym wszystkim.

Wyczyścił Mapę i wepchnął ją do kieszeni. Sam planował wieczorne zaszycie się w Pokoju Życzeń. Zastanawiał się czy był jakiś sens zaczaić się przed korytarzem na siódme piętro, żeby złapać Scorpiusa, gdy ten będzie wychodził, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie rozpętywał kolejnej burzy. Było też inne rozwiązanie – mógł faktycznie iść do biblioteki, tak jak powiedział na Zielarstwie Mirze. Być może, przy odrobinie szczęścia, natknie się tam na nią.

Mając już w głowie plan, zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Idę do biblioteki - zakomunikował Morrisonowi, który grał w Eksplodującego Durnia razem z Melonie Grue i Denise Toils.

\- Baw się dobrze - odpowiedział mu przyjaciel, nie zwracając nawet na niego szczególnej uwagi. Był zbyt zajęty układaniem delikatnie karty na szczycie zamku. Gdy Albus wychodził, do jego uszu dobiegł cichy dźwięk eksplozji.

Do biblioteki dotarł w ekspresowym tempie. Z jakiegoś powodu, jego stopy poruszały się jakoś bardziej niespokojnie niż zazwyczaj. Zdecydował, że podczas czytania, będzie miał oko na Mapę, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy Scorpius lub Blackwood będą wracać. Niemal od razu po wejściu do szkolnej skarbnicy wiedzy, dostrzegł znajome ciemne włosy.

Przy najbliższym mu stoliku znajdował się James, mając przed sobą rozłożoną książkę. Ciężko było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co tak właściwie robił. Jego brat leżał na podręczniku, z twarzą przyciśniętą do stron, najwyraźniej ucinając sobie drzemkę. Albus podszedł do niego i klepnął go z zaciekawieniem w ramię.

Jaimie natychmiast wystrzelił do pionu. Najprawdopodobniej miał mokry od potu policzek, bo jedna ze stron przykleiła się do niego i gdy Gryfon się wyprostował, oderwała od reszty.

\- Co się dzie... Och, Al. Hej. - powiedział, ziewając szeroko. Potem uświadomił sobie, że na policzku ma kartkę i oderwał ją od twarzy. – Jasna cholera – mruknął, miażdżąc ją w dłoni.

\- Dlaczego po prostu jej nie naprawisz? – zapytał Albus.

\- Bo teraz, kiedy już i tak ją podarłem, to cieszę się, że to zrobiłem – przyznał James, szaleńczo rozglądając się wokół. – Taki dziwny jestem. Nawet jeśli nie planuję niczego zniszczyć, to i tak tego potem nie naprawiam, jak już to zrobię. To dotyczy zwłaszcza książek…

\- Co tu właściwie robisz? - zapytał Ślizgon, bardziej zaniepokojony tym, że jego brat w ogóle przebywa w bibliotece niż tym, że właśnie zniszczył jakiś podręcznik.

James wskazał mu palcem oddalony od nich trochę regał. Stała przy nim bardzo ładna dziewczyna, którą Albus ledwo znał, i wyciągała książki. Po kolei zerkała na pierwsze strony, po czym odkładała je na swoje miejsce.

\- Mary chciała żebyśmy się bardziej przyłożyli do egzaminów - powiedział głucho. – Teraz wybiera materiały do nauki z Zaklęć, podczas gdy ja czytam… - James podniósł leżącą przed nim sponiewieraną książkę i zerknął na okładkę. – „Mroczne dni Goblinów. Historia rewolucji Goblinów z trzynastego wieku". – Popatrzył na książkę z odrazą. – Teraz jak o tym myślę, to podświadomie pewnie chciałem ją zranić…

\- A czy twoja dziewczyna nie miała przypadkiem na imię Maya? - zapytał Albus, siadając naprzeciwko niego i wskazując ją kciukiem.

James jedną ręką walnął w stół a drugą wplątał we włosy.

\- Cholera, masz rację! Dlaczego ciągle to robię? Muszę to wgrać do mojego systemu. Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary – powtarzał w kółko. Gdy w końcu przestał, na chwilę zamilkł. – Maya – powiedział radośnie. – Teraz wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnę po kilku sekundach…

\- To wcale nie takie trudne - odpowiedział mu prosto Albus. Nawet on pamiętał imię tej dziewczyny, a przecież nawet ze sobą jako tako nie rozmawiali.

\- Dla mnie tak! - argumentował Jaimie. - A co ty tutaj robisz? Przecież nie umiesz czytać.

Ślizgon przewrócił oczami na tą zniewagę.

\- Potrzebowałem spokojnego miejsca, gdzie mógłbym zabić trochę czasu – powiedział szczerze. - Pokój Wspólny jest nudny.

\- Aaa, no okej – powiedział James, zerkając na niego porozumiewawczo. – Idź sobie tam – zaproponował mu, wskazując palcem stolik tak daleki, że Albus nawet go nie widział pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi regałami. - Powinienem czytać. Nie mogę się rozpraszać.

\- Tak, tak, przepraszam - odpowiedział sarkastycznie, wstając i podchodząc do innego pustego stolika. Po drodze wybrał kilka książkowych pozycji, które uznał za warte uwagi (włącznie z podręcznikiem o podstawowych klątwach, które zaniedbał w tym roku na Obronie przed Czarną Magią), po czym usiadł i obejrzawszy się raz jeszcze za ramię, wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów. Stuknął w nią różdżką i cicho wymruczał formułkę, po czym wbił spojrzenie w tworzące się linie.

Miał oko zwłaszcza na trzecie i siódme piętro, sprawdzając je w różnych odstępach czasu. Był naprawdę bardzo ciekawy, kiedy wrócą Blackwood i Scorpius. Rzadko kiedy swoją uwagę przenosił na rozłożone książki – jedną stronę czytał przez piętnaście minut, cały czas odwracając od niej wzrok. Zanim się zorientował, co tak właściwie robi, oglądał cały zamek. Profesor McGonagall siedziała w swoim biurze, ledwo się ruszając. Neville i Hagrid rozmawiali przy ogrodzie warzywnym gajowego. Lance był w Pokoju Wspólnym Hufflepuffu, otoczony przez swoich puchońskich znajomych. Morrison nie ruszył się nawet o krok z Lochów.

Nie wiedział jednak, że powinien większą uwagę zwracać na samą bibliotekę. Miał właśnie przerzucić spojrzenie na Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru, żeby zobaczyć czy Mirra i Rose są z tymi dwoma półgłówkami, kiedy czyjaś dłoń wystrzeliła zza jego pleców i chwyciła Mapę.

\- Co tam malujesz, Potter? - zaszydził za nim denerwujący głos.

Albus odwrócił się szybko czując, jak jego serce zaczyna galopować. Eckley. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co mógł robić tutaj Gryfon, ale jedyne o czym mógł teraz myśleć to to, że teraz wyższy chłopak przygląda się Mapie z widocznym na twarzy zainteresowaniem.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał osłupiały.

\- Oddawaj! - ryknął Albus, wyciągając rękę, żeby chwycić pergamin. Eckley momentalnie uniósł swoją do góry, przez co Mapa znalazła się poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Bardzo nieładnie - skomentował Gryfon. - Musisz ślicznie poprosić.

Albus poczuł, że skóra zaczyna go mrowić z nienawiści. Eckley zauważył jego kwaśny wyraz twarzy i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Al wiedział, że Gryfon chce go sprowokować. Jakby nie patrzeć, wciąż nie rozwiązali sprawy tej ostatniej utarczki w Lochach, a tym razem byli tutaj tylko we dwójkę. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zainterweniować.

\- Oddawaj – powtórzył, zaciskając mocno zęby i pięści.

Eckley podszedł do niego bliżej, tak, że teraz Albus czuł jego oddech na skórze.

\- Albo co? - wymruczał diabelsko, wyglądając jak znęcający się nad ofiarą drapieżnik. Ślizgon wiedział, że Gryfon upaja się tym momentem. Uwielbiał te chwile, gdy ofiara nie mogła się w żaden sposób obronić. - Co zrobisz? – zapytał powoli.

\- Charlie, przestań! – zawołał głośniej ktoś stojący niedaleko nich. To była Mirra. Albus zamrugał zdezorientowany. Już wiedział, co tutaj robił Eckley. Najprawdopodobniej Mirra umówiła się z nim na wspólną naukę.

Gryfgłupek zignorował ją. Odłożył za to Mapę na stół, żeby mieć wolne ręce. Wolał być przygotowany.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - powtórzył cicho.

\- Charlie, mówię poważnie! - syknęła Mirra, ale gdy zorientowała się, że ta taktyka nie sprawdzi się tym razem, postanowiła ją zmienić. - Widziałam po drodze Jamesa, więc lepiej uważaj...

Albus poczuł, jak jego krew się gotuje. Ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebował to obecność Jamesa. Nie chciał tutaj swojego brata. Cieszył się, że był sam. Nie chciał nawet widzieć teraz Morrisona czy Scorpiusa – nie chciał widzieć żadnej pomocnej dłoni. Każdy chciał toczyć dla niego bitwy, a on miał już tego naprawdę dosyć. Czuł się już chory na myśl, że wszyscy uważają, że potrzebuje ochrony, że nie potrafi sobie poradzić sam w obliczu zagrożenia.

\- Charlie... - zaczęła Mirra, ale nie pozwolił jej skończyć. Świadomość wciąż tak bliskiej obecności Eckleya działała na niego niczym płachta na byka. Wydając z siebie dziki ryk wściekłości, popchnął stojącego przed nim chłopaka.

Tak naprawdę to nie spodziewał się, że Eckley w ogóle się zachwieje. Sądził, że co najwyżej, drgną jego ramiona. Nie spodziewał się, że cokolwiek się wydarzy. Był więc bardzo zaskoczony, gdy Eckley wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk, gdy zmuszony był do cofnięcia się o kilka kroków, przez co zderzył się plecami z regałem książek stojącym za nim. Kilka podręczników spadło mu przy tym na głowę.

\- Albusie! - krzyknęła Mirra. – Nie…

\- Wynocha, wynocha, wynocha, wynocha! - obok nich pojawiła się zgorzkniała stara bibliotekarka. Wyglądała na zdruzgotaną na samą myśl o tym, że coś mogło się przydarzyć jej cennym książkom. Albo że nie były ułożone w odpowiednich miejscach. – Nie będę tolerować jakichkolwiek bójek w mojej bibliotece! Wynocha! Oboje!

Albus wciąż patrzył zaskoczony na Eckleya, który siedział na podłodze, trzymając się za głowę. Najprawdopodobniej go bolała. Ślizgon spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zgiął palce. Dziwne. Nie myślał nawet, że był aż taki silny...

Mirra przykucnęła przy Eckleyu, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale bibliotekarka wciąż krzyczała tak głośno, że kilka osób obejrzało się na nich, żeby zobaczyć co spowodowało taki nagły hałas.

\- WYNOCHA! - ryknęła kobieta.

Albus odwrócił się z mieszaniną satysfakcji i gniewu, mając świadomość, że udało mu się popchnąć znienawidzonego Gryfona.

Gdy wychodził z biblioteki, mijający go uczniowie próbowali się dopytać, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Zignorował ich wszystkich – chciał odejść z tego miejsca jak najszybciej. Będąc już na korytarzu pozwolił, by na jego usta wpłynął mały zadowolony uśmiech.

Zrobił to! Udało mu się obronić! Nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy, żeby wykraskać się z tarapatów. Morrison go nie odciągnął, James nie interweniował a Mirra ledwo co się wtrąciła. Sam stoczył tę bitwę. I wygrał. Potrzebna mu była do tego tylko i wyłącznie motywacja…

W jednym momencie całe podniecenie i radość zniknęły, a żołądek zmroził strach. Stał na środku korytarza jak jakiś ciołek, czując ogarniającą go rozpacz.

Mapa. Jego drogocenna Mapa…

Odwrócił się i rzucił biegiem z powrotem. Dlaczego chciał uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej? O mało co nie zderzył się z jakimś trzeciorocznym uczniem wychodzącym akurat zza rogu, a przed oczami stanęło mu wejście do biblioteki, gdy ktoś zastąpił mu drogę.

\- Nie tak szybko! - krzyknęła piskliwie czarownica, wskazując na niego cienkim, drżącym palcem. – Powiedziałam – na dziś straciłeś już swoje przywileje! Nie wejdziesz ponownie do biblioteki!

\- Proszę pani, zostawiłem tam coś bardzo ważnego…

\- Nie miałeś przy sobie żadnej torby - warknęła.

\- Nie, to nie była torba…

\- Twój przyjaciel już wyszedł – przerwała mu. – Jeśli chcecie ze sobą walczyć, róbcie to w innych miejscach! W bibliotece ma być cisza i spokój! Służy do nauki! Nie jest odpowiednim miejscem do wszczynania mugolskich bójek!

\- Proszę! Wyjdę za sekundkę…

\- Wynocha! – krzyknęła kobieta. Jej kościsty palec już się nie trząsł a leniwie wskazywał drzwi. Wyglądała jakby wygrała ten spór.

Nie mając innego wyboru, Albus zawrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego. Wściekał się do samej północy.

\- Zakradnij się tam i zwiń ją - doradził mu Morrison, wpatrując się w ogień w kominku. Wszyscy uczniowie poszli już spać ale Al wiedział, że Vincent dołączy do niego, jeśli będzie potrzebował moralnego wsparcia. Scorpius wciąż nie wrócił.

\- Na pewno już jej tam nie ma! - powiedział zrozpaczony, chodząc w kółko z rękami na plecach. Intensywnie myślał nad rozwiązaniem problemu ale nic konkretnego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. - Nie zdążyłem wyczyścić Mapy... ktoś mógł ją podnieść... albo ta wiedźma ją wyrzuciła... James mnie zabije...

\- Wyluzuj trochę, stary - powiedział spokojnie Morrison. - James nie będzie się bardzo wściekał, sam dał ci Mapę. To znaczy, że tak bardzo jej nie potrzebuje.

\- Nie chodzi o to, czy jej potrzebuje czy nie – zaprotestował Albus, wciąż wydreptując dziurę w podłodze. – Dał mi Mapę tylko po to, żeby głupi Eckley mi ją zabrał… - wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Spójrz na drugą stronę medalu - zaproponował Morrison, na co Potter odwrócił się do niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. - Popchnąłeś go, stary! – powiedział, podkreślając ostatnie słowo. – No wiesz, nienawidziłeś tego dzieciaka przez tyle lat! A teraz udało ci się pokazać mu, gdzie raki zimują i to jeszcze przed Mirrą!

\- Będąc szczerym, to wolałbym, żeby ten ciołek w ogóle się tam nie pokazywał - stwierdził Albus. - Wolałbym mieć Mapę! – dodał pokonanym tonem.

Wtedy właśnie w Pokoju Wspólnym pojawił się Scorpius. Wyglądał na gotowego do snu.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - naskoczył na niego Albus.

To warknięcie najwyraźniej go rozbudziło. Zamrugał zdziwiony, po czym zmrużył gniewnie oczy.

\- I tak cię to nie obchodzi - odpowiedział po chwili blondyn.

\- Byłeś w Pokoju Życzeń! - ryknął.

\- Nawet jeśli, to co? - zapytał obronnie Scorpius. - Czemu się tak wściekasz? Ominęła mnie jakaś niezapowiedziana godzinna praktyka?

\- Al wdał się w bójkę z Eckleyem i zgubił Mapę - powiedział szybko Morrison, interweniując zanim pokłócili się bardziej.

Scorpius wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Jego kolejne słowa (choć Albus zakładał inaczej) nie miały nic wspólnego z konfrontacją sprzed chwili.

\- Zgubiłeś Mapę? - zapytał. - Jak mogłeś w ogóle do tego dopuścić?

\- Tak jakby cię to obchodziło - odpowiedział zawistnie. - Nie byłbym nawet w bibliotece, gdybyś nie zajął mi Pokoju Życzeń. Czy naprawdę tak bardzo potrzebowałeś poleźć akurat tam?

\- Co za różnica? – zapytał Malfoy. - Nie jesteś jego właścicielem.

\- Ale wiedziałeś, że też go używam! - krzyknął. – Zakładam, że polazłeś tam, żeby móc dąsać się w samotności nad swoją klapą z Rose! Czy tych kilka godzin wystarczyło, żebyś zrozumiał, że nie mógłbyś jej już mniej obchodzić?!

Scorpius zrobił krok w tył – był kompletnie zaskoczony. Jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię i Albus poczuł, jak jego dłonie zaczynają się pocić. Wiedział, że posunął się za daleko.

\- Przynajmniej mogę spędzać czas z dziewczyną, którą lubię - odpowiedział cicho blondyn. - A tobie musi być ciężko zadawać się z Mirrą, gdy mama wyciąga swoje drogocenne dziecko z Hogsmeade, żeby nie podzieliło losu Fairharta.

Albus poczuł, że został znokautowany. Także cofnął się o krok i pozwolił, żeby te słowa do niego dotarły. Morrison patrzył to na jednego z nich, to na drugiego, wyraźnie martwiąc się eskalacją konfliktu. Robił to jednak na tyle dyskretnie, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie ich uwagi i nie zostać kozłem ofiarnym.

Potter był naprawdę bliski wyrzucenia z siebie "przynajmniej mój dziadek nie jest mordercą", ale wiedział, że to przeważyłoby szalę. Zamiast tego odwrócił się i poszedł do dormitorium. Chwilę później wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego z Peleryną Niewidką w rękach.

\- Wychodzę - zakomunikował głośno, zarzucając na siebie Pelerynę i opuszczając przyjaciół. Będąc za kamienną ścianą, usłyszał jeszcze strzępki ich rozmowy.

\- Dobra robota, stary - parsknął Morrison.

\- Co? To on zaczął...

Albus spacerował po ciemku po Lochach bez żadnego konkretnego celu. Potrzebował po prostu miejsca do przemyślenia wszystkiego. W samotności. Miejsca, w którym można zrozumieć, dlaczego życie wymyka się spod kontroli.

Nie chciał iść do Pokoju Życzeń. Teraz było to sanktuarium Scorpiusa i nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Bez Mapy nie wiedział, gdzie są inne tajne pomieszczenia. Naprawdę nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie mógłby się zaszyć.

 

_\- Jeśli potrzebujesz miejsca, w którym mógłbyś swobodnie pomyśleć, to polecam ci jezioro około północy. Odkryłem to jak jeszcze byłem w szkole._

_\- Jezioro? - zapytał. – Odpada._

_\- Pomyśl logicznie, Al: kto normalny patroluje koło jeziora o tej godzinie? Ja zwyczajnie przeskakiwałem przez skały i rozmyślałem sobie. Nie chodziłem jednak za daleko – nie chciałem przeszkadzać kałamarnicy._

_Albus skinął powoli głową._

_\- Będę o tym pamiętać - powiedział._

 

Na terenie Hogwartu faktycznie było jezioro. Tak też powiedział mu Teddy. Wędrówka do niego pewnie nie będzie niczym innym jak spacerem po godzinie policyjnej. Będzie musiał tylko pokonać przy tym kilka skał. O tym też Lupin wspominał.

Teraz, znając już cel swojej podróży, nie zwlekając dłużej, przeszedł przez Wielką Salę i opuścił zamek. Marcowa noc była całkiem przyjemna, a światło księżyca było na tyle intensywne, że mógł bez problemu zejść po zboczu do czarnego, ogromnego jeziora. Gdy schodził coraz niżej, trawa pod stopami zmieniała się powoli w błoto. Po kilku minutach w końcu dotarł do krawędzi wody, gdzie brzeg wyznaczały gładkie duże kamienie.

Jezioro stanowiło spokojny widok. Albus od razu zrozumiał, dlaczego Teddy wolał akurat tą miejscówkę. Gwiazdy pięknie odbijały się od tafli wody, tworząc złudzenie posiadania dwóch nieboskłonów – jednego w oddali a drugiego przed swoimi stopami. Zdjął Pelerynę. Płaszcz nie był mu teraz potrzebny. Dookoła otaczała go tylko ciemność i nikt nie miałby nawet powodu zakładać, że ktoś tutaj przyszedł. Usiadł więc na ziemi i wbił spojrzenie w jezioro.

Jak do tego wszystkiego w ogóle doszło? Śmierć Fairharta zapoczątkowała serię pozornie niezwiązanych ze sobą problemów - ludzie poza murami zamku próbowali do zamordować, jego przyjaźń ze Scorpiusem została prawie zerwana, stracił Mapę...

Nagle zirytowany podniósł jeden z kamieni leżących blisko i cisnął nim w jezioro, będąc pewnym, że przeleci po nim, odbijając się od powierzchni. Pomylił się – kamień wpadł prosto do wody ani razu po niej nie przeskakując. Delikatne falowanie tym wywołane sprawiło, że odbicie gwiazd niemal eksplodowało. Albus zmarszczył brwi i podniósł jeszcze jeden kamień, nieco wyginając przy tym dłoń. Tym razem na pewno mu się uda. To nie mogło być przecież aż takie trudne.

Przy drugim rzucie nie poszło mu lepiej. Kamień wpadł prosto do wody, ale nie zniszczył przy tym gwiazd. Miał rzucać właśnie trzeci kamyk, gdy usłyszał dziewczęcy głos.

\- Nie często puszczasz kaczki, prawda?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, a jego ręka automatycznie powędrowała ku Pelerynie Niewidce leżącej obok niego. Był jednak tak bardzo zaskoczony niespodziewanym gościem, że aż zdębiał. Zanim stała Mirra.

\- Jakim cu... - zaczął i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Gryfonka trzyma w rękach Mapę Huncwotów. Dziewczyna pomachała mu przed oczami magicznym pergaminem. Miała na sobie śliczną, czerwoną koszulę nocną a jej czarne włosy były lekko rozczochrane – zapewne dopiero co wstała z łóżka.

\- Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebym też sobie siadła? – zapytała.

\- Nie krępuj się - odpowiedział, nie wiedząc, czy to jej piękno go tak zachwyciło, czy widok Mapy. Był niesamowicie wdzięczny za możliwość ujrzenia obu tych widoków. A potem dopadł go surrealizm tej sytuacji. Mirra stała obok niego nad jeziorem o północy. W życiu by nie wpadł, że coś takiego przyjdzie mu przeżywać.

Gryfonka usiadła na żwirze i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. Albus zauważył, że była boso. Stopy przysunęła bliżej ku tafli jeziora, pozwalając, by oblewała je od czasu do czasu woda.

Dopiero gdy zauważył, że gapi się na jej palce u stóp, zamrugał i skupił swoją uwagę na niej.

\- Całkiem niezła Mapa – powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Skąd ją masz?

\- Od mojego brata - odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Czy James był jednym z tych ludzi? - zapytała wyraźnie ciekawa. - Rogaczem lub...?

\- Nie - stwierdził stanowczo Albus. - Ukradł ją tacie. Nie wiem skąd on ją miał. Nie znałem żadnego z tych Huncwotów.

\- No cóż, niezależnie od tego kim byli, byli geniuszami! - powiedziała, podając mu Mapę. Przyjął ją z wdzięcznością.

\- Ale… nie mówiłaś przypadkiem... - zaczął niepewnie, ale po chwili przerwał. Przypomniał sobie, że wcześniej wdał się w wielką kłótnię z Mirrą na temat swoich oskarżeń, że powiedziała o wszystkim Rose. Nie chciałby znowu się sprzeczać o pierdołę.

Mirra uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

\- Nie powiedziałam Rose - odpowiedziała. – Ani Charliemu, ani nikomu innemu. Po prostu ją wzięłam, bo praktycznie była podpisana twoim imieniem. Tylko ją przechowywałam.

Albus odwzajemnił uśmiech i złożył Mapę, okładając ją na Pelerynę.

\- A to co? - zapytała, wskazując na piękny materiał płaszcza.

\- Och, tak – przyznał, podnosząc swoje cudo i rozkładając tak, żeby dziewczyna mogła się uważniej przyjrzeć. - Peleryna Niewidka – stwierdził, uznając, że dalsze wyjaśnianie właściwości tego magicznego artefaktu jest po prostu zbędne. - Ale to też jest...

\- Tajemnica - dopowiedziała. - Nikomu nie powiem.

\- Dzięki - powiedział miękko, odkładając Pelerynę na miejsce. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Mirra bawiła się wodą, wsadzając do niej palce i tworząc kręgi. Albus powiercił się trochę, po czym usiadł w najbardziej niewygodnej pozycji jaką tylko mógł wymyślić – chciał móc coś ze sobą zrobić. Kolana miał praktycznie podciągnięte pod sam podbródek.

Wydawało mu się, że w oddali słyszy sowę, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że to jego umysł wymyśla te odgłosy, żeby móc się skupić na czymś innym, niż nad niezręcznością całej tej sytuacji.

A jednak… nie było mu aż tak niezręcznie. Nie po raz pierwszy przecież rozmawiał z Mirrą jeden na jednego. Z drugiej strony, na zewnątrz, w samym środku nocy…

To Mirra przerwała ciszę.

\- Często tu przychodzisz? – zapytała, ręką wskazując jezioro.

\- To mój pierwszy raz – wymamrotał.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, po czym podniosła jeden z gładszych kamyków i cisnęła w nim. Kamień przeskoczył po tafli kilka razy, po czym wpadł do wody. Będąc pod wrażeniem, Albus uniósł do góry jedną brew.

\- Zgaduję, że twój nie – stwierdził.

Mirra znowu pokiwała głową.

\- Przychodziłam tutaj całkiem często na pierwszym roku – odpowiedziała cicho.

Albus poczuł, że jego żołądek zaciska się odrobinę. W wieku jedenastu lat Mirra była kompletnie inną osobą. Zapewne nie planowała też wtedy tego momentu.

\- To dobre miejsce do główkowania - stwierdziła. - Nad czym teraz myślisz?

\- Nad takimi jednymi sprawami - powiedział wymijająco, wbijając spojrzenie w przestrzeń przed sobą. Wyglądało na to, że Mirra nie jest szczególnie poruszona zwięzłością jego odpowiedzi – bardzo go to cieszyło.

Przez kilka chwil oboje przyglądali się wodzie, po czym dziewczyna odezwała się. Brzmiała jakby wcale nie chciała o tym opowiadać, ale robiła to pod pewnego rodzaju przymusem.

\- Wiesz, że nie miałam wracać do szkoły? - zapytała cicho Mirra. - Na drugi rok? Przez tę całą sprawę z moimi rodzicami.

Albus odwrócił się do niej zaskoczony. Wspominała, co prawda, o wydarzeniach pierwszego roku nauki, ale nigdy nie wspominała o swoich rodzicach, pomijając informację, że zostali uwięzieni.

\- Pracownicy Ministerstwa powiedzieli mi, że będę teraz mieszkać z dziadkami, podczas gdy moi rodzice będą „psychoanalizowani" czy coś w tym stylu. Gdy dziadkowie dowiedzieli się, że rodzice nie byli w porządku, zabrali mnie do siebie. Miałam możliwość powrotu na drugi rok do Hogwartu… ale wszyscy w koło mówili mi, żebym tego nie robiła, że będę miała złe wspomnienia z tego miejsca, że to może wyrządzić mi wiele szkody. Ministerstwo sugerowało naukę w domu. Nie miałam tutaj wracać.

Albus spuścił głowę, nie do końca wiedząc jak ukryć swoje zainteresowanie. Nie wiedział też do końca, dlaczego mu o tym teraz opowiadała. Nie chciał być jednak nieuprzejmy, więc postanowił poczekać, aż Mirra sama przejdzie do sedna sprawy.

\- Tak szczerze to nie zastanawiałam się nawet nad tym przez większość wakacji – kontynuowała Gryfonka. – W sierpniu babcia zapytała mnie, czy znalazłam sobie w szkole jakichś przyjaciół. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie moment, w którym wkładałam na głowę Tiarę Przydziału i jak bardzo się wtedy bałam. Tiara od początku wiedziała, co zamierzałam zrobić. Koniec końców powiedziała mi jednak, że jestem dzielna i potrzebuję tylko kilku przyjaciół.

Albus wrócił myślami do czasu, w którym Mirra była przydzielana. Miała zamknięte oczy i kurczowo ściskała swój naszyjnik – tak właściwie, to klucz – podczas gdy usta Tiary poruszały się gwałtownie.

\- I udało mi się. Znalazłam przyjaciół – kontynuowała dziewczyna. – I kiedy babcia mnie o to zapytała, opowiedziałam jej o Rose, o Charliem i Donnym… – wyliczała, podczas gdy Albus czuł się coraz to gorzej. – i o tobie – dokończyła z uśmiechem, spoglądając na niego. – Podczas Ceremonii Przydziału po raz pierwszy usłyszałam, że jestem odważna. A ty byłeś pierwszą osobą, która tak naprawdę się mną przejmowała. Przypomniałam sobie to wszystko i wiesz, co sobie pomyślałam? „A co z Albusem? Jak nie wrócę to Hogwartu, to nigdy nie będę w stanie mu podziękować. I nigdy nie dowiem się, co on będzie chciał zrobić". Do szkoły wróciłam z naprawdę wielu powodów, ale najważniejszym zdecydowanie byłeś ty.

Albus nadal wpatrywał się w ziemię, nawet nie próbując zrozumieć tego, co usłyszał. Mirra milczała przez chwilę, a gdy w końcu się odezwała, jej głos był smutny.

\- Z roku na rok masz w sobie coraz to mniej z osoby, dla której tu wróciłam – powiedziała. – W międzyczasie zaczęły się dziać te wszystkie złe rzeczy, ale nie były twoją winą. Nie mogę jednak przestać myśleć o tym, że czasem robiłeś rzeczy, których wcześniej byś nie zrobił, tak jak ściganie tego człowieka w Hogsmeade lub zniszczenie randki Rose… Sama nie wiem. Czasami bardzo bym chciała, żeby ten Albus, dla którego wróciłam, wciąż tutaj był.

Zamiast gapić się w ziemię, Al zamknął oczy i próbował przetrawić to, co powiedziała mu Mirra. Miała rację – był teraz inną osobą. Ale tak wiele się w międzyczasie wydarzyło: z Aresem, Darvym, Wilde'em, Fairhartem i w ogóle. Z jego ojcem. Nie potrafił tego wszystkiego kontrolować… ale rozumiał, co dziewczyna miała na myśli. Miał przecież możliwości – w tak wielu sytuacjach mógł przecież postąpić inaczej.

Odwrócił się do niej, nie będąc do końca pewnym, co takiego ma zamiar powiedzieć, więc wyrzucił z siebie pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy.

\- Nie wiem, co jest ze mną nie tak – przyznał. – Właśnie dlatego tutaj siedzę. Muszę to wykombinować.

\- Więc opowiedz mi o tym! Powiedz o tym komuś! Możesz ukryć swoją Pelerynę i swoją Mapę, ale jeśli będziesz też tak krył swoje myśli, ktoś może zostać ranny!

Albus z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując nagle wielką gulę w gardle. Tak naprawdę to nie chciał jej niczego mówić, mimo że wiedział, że to jego jedyna szansa. Niewiele osób chciało teraz słuchać jego rozmyślań. Otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać ale nie powiedział ani jednego słowa. Naprawdę nie potrafił tego z siebie wydusić.

Mirra popatrzyła na niego smutno i pokręciła głową.

\- Cokolwiek by to nie było, mam nadzieję, że będzie lepiej - skomentowała cicho.

Albus przyjrzał się jej. W świetle księżyca skóra Mirry wydawała się bledsza niż zwykle, co dodawało jej wizerunkowi jeszcze więcej smutku. Słowa, które jednak przed momentem z siebie wyrzuciła, niosły za sobą jakieś przesłanie - nadzieję. Mirra nie chciała zawracać mu głowy i pocieszać, że od tej pory wszystko będzie lepiej, bo nie wiedziała czy rzeczywiście tak właśnie będzie. Wiedział, że bardzo tego chciała i to znaczyło dla niego więcej niż jakakolwiek fałszywa pewność, którą mógł zapewnić mu każdy.

\- Fairhart nie żyje – wydusił.

Mirra spojrzała na niego zdziwiona tym, że jednak zdecydował się mówić.

\- Wiem - powiedziała. - Rose mi powiedziała. Przy…

\- To moja wina - dodał szybko, zanim zaczęła mu współczuć.

\- Co? - zapytała zdumiona.

\- To moja wina - powtórzył ponuro. - Tego dnia w Hogsmeade, kiedy ten wielki, łysy facet zabrał mnie do Waddleswortha... spotkałem tam Fairharta. Powiedziałem mu, że rozważam powrót do tej kwatery i nie chciałem go słuchać, więc… dał mi swoje wspomnienie – wyjąkał z niedowierzaniem, że nie może przestać paplać. Nie chciał przestać. – Musieli się dowiedzieć, że mi pomaga i zabili go, bo musiał mi pokazać coś ważnego i nie chciałem go słuchać…

\- Al, ale to i tak nie twoja...

\- To nie wszystko! - wyrzucił z siebie. - Obwiniałem za to mojego ojca, tak jakby to on go zabił! Tak jakby wcale nie był jego przyjacielem! A potem celowo zrujnowałem randkę Rose! – wypalił, choć wiedział, że Mirra dobrze o tym wie, ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. – Zaaranżowałem to! Pozbyłem się jej, żeby Scorpius mógł pogadać sobie z Lance'em! A ja na to patrzyłem! Brałem w tym udział!

\- Al…

\- A teraz sam kłócę się ze Scorpiusem i to tylko dlatego, że jestem totalnym głupkiem – powiedział bardzo szybko. - Próbowałem zagrzebać się w nauce i Quidditchu i w ogóle, bo za moją głowę słono płacą! Nie brałem pod uwagę innych...

\- Al, posłuchaj mnie...

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem! – krzyknął, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie słyszeli go w zamku. - I ciągle mam te sny, w których ludzie mnie ranią a ja nie rozumiem dlaczego... - powiedział żałośnie, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach i przypominając sobie, swój własny, przerażający śmiech. To było dla niego najtrudniejsze do wyznania na głos. - I to nie tylko to - mruknął, odsłaniając twarz i przecierając jedno oko. Nie płakał, ale wiedział, że niewiele go od tego dzieli. - W tych snach to ja krzywdę innych. Nie zawsze o tym pamiętam, ale śni mi się to niemal co noc.

Mirra otworzyła usta ale nie wydukała ani słowa. Być może uświadomiła sobie, że jej próby przerwania mu są po prostu daremne.

\- I jest jeszcze gorzej – zaskrzeczał, odwracając się do niej. - Czasem czuję mrowienie pod skórą, jak się gniewam lub irytuję, a czasami... czasami to nie są tylko sny… - powiedział, myśląc o Eckleyu i Młocie. – Czasami… czasami tak bardzo chcę krzywdzić innych, nawet jak nie śpię i specjalnie szukam powodu do tego... coś jest ostatnio ze mną nie tak! Nie mogę tego wyjaśnić, nie wiem co to jest! Próbuję to powstrzymywać, po prostu...

Albus zamilkł, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, jak może zakończyć swój wywód. Nie mógł zrobić tego tak, jak Mirra zrobiła – nie sposób było tego zacząć od A, przejść do B i skończyć na C. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to dorzucić do tego jeszcze jedno zdanie, które – jak dobrze wiedział, co aż smutno mu było przyznać – było kłamstwem. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Mirra mu w nie uwierzy.

\- Nie jestem złym człowiekiem – wykrztusił.

\- Wiem - powiedziała uspokajająco.

\- Nie, nie wiesz! - powiedział Albus, odwracając swoją głowę, żeby ukryć swój wyraz twarzy.

Kiedy to zrobił, stało się coś zupełnie niemożliwego. Coś – miękkie, smukłe palce – delikatnie złapały jego podbródek i odwróciły głowę w drugą stronę. Spojrzał na Mirrę i zobaczył, że dziewczyna przybliża się do niego, pochylając się z zamkniętymi oczami. Ledwie zarejestrował fakt, że też powinien zamknąć swoje…

Albus nigdy wcześniej z nikim się nie całował ale nie sądził, by to uczucie mogło być jeszcze lepsze. Wargi Mirry były ciepłe i miękkie. W chwili, gdy ich usta się spotkały, poczuł najdziwniejszą słodycz, jakiej w życiu próbował. Nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, położył lewą dłoń na jej policzku, a prawą uniósł wyżej jej podbródek. Wszystkie kłębiące mu się myśli, uleciały w ułamku sekundy - myślał tylko i wyłącznie o tym, żeby ich wargi były złączone już na zawsze…

Mirra przerwała pocałunek, być może po to, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Jego dłonie wciąż spoczywały na jej twarzy, a mimo to dziewczyna przyłożyła swoją dłoń do ust, jakby chciała ukryć chichot. Albus delikatnie odsunął jej dłoń i pochylił się do następnego pocałunku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Indonezyjski Kameleokrzew** – roślina wymyślona najprawdopodobniej przez autora tekstu. Nigdzie nie znalazłam krzewu o podobnej nazwie czy właściwościach


	19. Chapter 19

# Rozdział 19

## Dwa tygodnie

\- Bądź szczery, Al. Ile razy się całowaliście? - zapytał Morrison.

\- No przecież nie liczyłem każdego pocałunku – odpowiedział. – Ale całkiem sporo – dodał, żeby przypadkiem przyjaciele nie pomyśleli, że tylko raz.

Szli na Obronę przed Czarną Magią i Albus uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Był w doskonałym humorze. Szczerzył się tak od zeszłego tygodnia. Pewnym krokiem maszerował po korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze, po czym swobodnie podszedł do sali lekcyjnej i pchnął drzwi prowadzące do środka.

\- Macie jakiś harmonogram czy coś w tym guście? - zapytał Scorpius. - Kiedy następny raz?

\- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział szczęśliwie, choć tym razem powód jego radości był inny. Scorpius znowu z nim rozmawiał.

To naprawdę zdumiewające, jak zwykle podekscytowanie może naprawić jedną wielką paskudną kłótnię. Gdy tylko Albus oświadczył swoim przyjaciołom, że jako pierwszy z nich pocałował dziewczynę (i nie była to dziewczyna bliska omdlenia, nieprzytomna bądź smutna, jak to szybko zaznaczył Morrison), Scorpius klepnął go mocno w plecy i pogratulował mu. Ta jedna rozmowa przechyliła szalę – w takich okolicznościach dalsza kłótnia była wręcz niemożliwa. Wszyscy natychmiast zapomnieli o minionym sporze. Nikt się już nawet słowem nie zająkał na ten temat, omijając też wszystkie przykrości, które zostały w międzyczasie powiedziane na głos. Zamiast rozpamiętywać nieprzyjemną przeszłość, cała trójka szczęśliwie do siebie szczebiotała przez cały tydzień.

\- Uspokójcie się i zajmijcie miejsca - powiedział leniwie profesor Handit. Siedział za swoim biurkiem, wyglądając na niesamowicie znudzonego. - Będziemy dzisiaj kontynuować temat klątw, które najprawdopodobniej pojawią się na egzaminach. Chciałbym zobaczyć przede wszystkim Zaklęcie Żądlące i Relashio*. No, dobierzcie się w grupy.

Albus, Scorpius i Morrison od razu pomaszerowali w róg sali, po czym wyciągnęli swoje różdżki. Ich rozmowa oczywiście, nie miała nic wspólnego z klątwami.

\- Wciąż średnio się widujecie? – zapytał Scorpius z nutą niepokoju w głosie, machając przy tym różdżką, ale nie rzucając żadnych zaklęć.

Morrison przyłożył rękę w okolicach serca, udając że oberwał czymś strasznym.

\- Nieźle – zakpił blondyn.

\- Nooo – powiedział Albus, uchylając się przed przypadkowym zaklęciem. Zanim obejrzał się, kto je rzucił, Bartleby Bing zdążył wykrzyczeć do niego przeprosiny z drugiego końca sali. – Chodzi mi o to, że teraz ledwo co mamy razem jakieś zajęcia…

Taka była prawda. Od czasu pocałunku nad jeziorem, nie spędzali ze sobą za dużo czasu. Mimo to wspomnienie powrotu do zamku wciąż było świeże w jego pamięci. Sposób, w jaki Mirra chichotała, gdy ich dłonie się dotykały, jej głęboki rumieniec, gdy życzyli sobie dobranoc…

Teraz, jak o tym sobie pomyślał, to uświadomił sobie, że Mirra w sumie nic nie wspominała o żadnym związku czy w ogóle jakichkolwiek randkach. O jakiejkolwiek bliższej relacji, jaką James był w stanie stworzyć w przeciągu minuty. Przez cały tydzień chodził rozanielony, chichotał i szczerzył się jak głupek. Na każdej wspólnej lekcji machali do siebie, być może bardziej energicznie niż zazwyczaj, ale ich rozmowy omijały jakoś temat nocnej wycieczki.

Albus poczuł, że radość zaczyna z niego ulatywać w ekspresowym tempie.

\- Ale nie myślicie, że… że na tym będzie koniec, nie? To nie było takie… jednorazowe, prawda? - zapytał z obawą przyjaciół.

Scorpius ukrył cichy śmiech za napadem kaszlu.

\- No pewnie - powiedział sarkastycznie. - Właśnie tak to brzmi. Pocałowała cię, żeby móc się przechwalać tym przed innymi. W końcu jesteś najbardziej popularnym dzieciakiem w Hogwarcie i w ogóle...

Albus nie odezwał się, wciąż nad tym główkując. Od razu przez myśl mu przeszły te wszystkie dziewczyny, które widział z Jamesem. Czy Mirra też będzie skakać z kwiatka na kwiatek tak jak jego brat?

Chcąc ukryć swoje zdezorientowanie, odwrócił się w samą porę żeby zobaczyć, jak Parish Milton rzucił idealne zaklęcie żądlące na swojego partnera. Scorpius napiął się i zaczął niekontrolowanie drżeć, zaś Albus poczuł, jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba…

\- No przecież, że nie! – powiedział Morrison, po czym wskazał swoją różdżką na blondyna. Wykonał ruch imitujący zaklęcie, na co Scorpius zauważając, że profesor Handit na nich patrzy, złapał się za „bolącą" rękę.

\- Nie tak mocno, stary! – powiedział głośniej, próbując się nie zaśmiać.

\- Sorka – odpowiedział Morrison. – Czasem nie potrafię kontrolować swojej siły…

\- A tak na serio, jak myślicie? – spytał, nawet sobie nie zadając trudu brania udziału w tej zabawie.

\- Szczerze? - zapytał Scorpius. - Jak dla mnie to była dość osobista chwila, więc musicie po prostu być sami, żeby to obgadać. No bo wiesz, nie umawiacie się - dodał wyraźnie.

\- No wiem - odpowiedział szybko Albus. - Ale jestem prawie pewien, że ona też komuś o tym powiedziała...

Być może to było małe niedopowiedzenie. Dwa dni temu, gdy na korytarzu zobaczył Jamesa, ten za wszelką cenę chciał mu pokazać dwa entuzjastycznie wyciągnięte w górę kciuki i prawie wydłubał oko koledze, który akurat obok niego szedł. Potem dość zachęcająco uśmiechała się do niego Lily. Eckley zaś mordował go spojrzeniem bardziej niż zwykle, co ewidentnie wskazywało na to, że Mirra im powiedziała. Albus potraktował złość Eckleya jako miły dodatek.

\- Co powinienem zrobić? - zapytał zagubiony. – No wiecie… żeby to było już tak oficjalnie?

\- Chcesz się z nią umawiać, no nie? – wyszczerzył się Morrison, luźno machając swoją różdżką. – Więc musisz iść z nią na randkę.

\- A z tym będziesz miał ciężko – podsumował Scorpius, lekko się krzywiąc.

\- Niby dlaczego? - zapytał Albus.

\- To nie może być randka w klasie! – stwierdził twardo Malfoy. - To musi być Hogsmeade.

\- Nie ma problemu - odpowiedział szybko, na co jego przyjaciele ukryli twarze w dłoniach. Najwyraźniej nie podzielili jego zdania. - No przecież wszystko będzie dobrze...

\- No raczej nie bardzo! - syknął Scorpius. - Nie masz pozwolenia na wizyty w Hogsmeade, ponieważ chcą cię... Och, co to za słowo... Morrison? Takie zaczynające się na "u"?

Vincent położył palec na ustach, udając wielkie pogrążenie w myślach.

\- Uraz?

\- Nie, nie do końca...

\- Ubić?

\- No już prawie... Trochę dłuższe słowo…

Morrison uderzył się ręką w czoło, w udawanym geście nagłego olśnienia.

\- Ukatrupić! - krzyknął tak głośno, że kilku uczniów odwróciło głowy w ich kierunku. Scorpius pstryknął palcami.

\- O właśnie! Ukatrupić! - powtórzył sarkastycznie, odwracając się do Albusa. - Chcą cię ukatrupić, stary - powiedział cicho, wyglądając bardzo poważnie. Z jego głosu zniknęła zabawowa nuta.

Potter parsknął.

\- Waddlesworth nie jest aż takim kretynem - powiedział, próbując ich uspokoić. - Jego najlepszy człowiek ma zgruchotaną rękę i wszyscy wiedzą, że stało się to podczas próby złapania mnie. Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Nie chodzi tylko o przebywanie w Hogsmeade, ale też o przedostanie się tam - odpowiedział logicznie Scorpius, machając różdżką. – McGonagall zakazała ci tych wycieczek. Wszyscy nauczyciele też są tego świadomi. Jak w takim razie zamierzasz się im wszystkim wymknąć?

Albus spiął się.

\- Na razie skupmy się tylko na tym, że muszę się z nią w ogóle umówić na tą randkę, a potem będziemy kombinować, jak się tam dostanę, dobra?

Przyjaciele wymienili między sobą sceptyczne spojrzenie. Co zaskoczyło chłopca – to Morrison pierwszy się odezwał.

\- Stary… Obaj wiemy, jak bardzo lubisz Mirrę, ale musisz pomyśleć nieco o swoim bezpieczeństwie... Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę na temat bycia lekkomy…

Albus uniósł rękę, żeby mu przerwać, po czym obrzucił ich poważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Chcecie, żebym miał dziewczynę, czy nie? - zapytał.

Obaj skinęli głową, choć wciąż było po nich widać, że nie podzielają jego zdania na temat randki w Hogsmeade.

Al wiedział, że następna wycieczka do czarodziejskiej wioski będzie miała miejsce pod koniec kwietnia. Miał więc ponad miesiąc. Do tego czasu na pewno zdąży wykombinować, jak się tam przedostać. Najpierw wpadł mu do głowy pomysł z wykorzystaniem Peleryny Niewidki, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że mogłoby być ciężko manewrować między ludźmi z płaszczem narzuconym na głowę. W końcu sprawiała ona tylko, że nie był widoczny dla ludzkich oczu, ale nie dawała mu nieuchwytności, tak jak kiedyś powiedział mu Scorpius. Co więcej, miał niejasne przeczucia, że James doskonale wie, że nie ma pozwolenia na wizytę Hogsmeade, więc pewnie wykorzysta swoją władzę nad nim i będzie go bardziej pilnował tego dnia. Mając w głowie te wszystkie przemyślenia, skupił się więc na szczegółowym opracowaniu pierwszego, najważniejszego kroku, a mianowicie: posiadaniu powodu, dla którego musiałby się wymykać z zamku.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak swobodnie w towarzystwie Mirry i jednocześnie nigdy nie było mu tak trudno ją o cokolwiek zapytać. Pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi przypadkowymi uśmiechami i radosnym machaniem sobie, pomiędzy tymi rozmowami i subtelnym dotykiem, Albus wciąż czuł, jak okazja prześlizguje mu się przez palce. Nie był w stanie niczego z nią zaplanować. Oczywiście, był powód takiego stanu rzeczy.

Nie miał okazji, żeby być sam na sam z Mirrą. Na zajęciach trzymali się w większej (co najmniej czteroosobowej) grupie. Czasem dołączali do nich wściekły jak osa Eckley lub wyniosły Hornsbrook. Zawsze otaczali ich inni ludzie. O ile Scorpius i Morrison byli na tyle sprytni, żeby dawać im więcej czasu razem, z Rose było wręcz przeciwnie. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy nie powinien zaczaić się na nią w pobliżu damskiej łazienki. Nie byłoby to takie trudne dzięki małej pomocy Mapy, ale nie było to też ani trochę romantyczne zagranie. Za każdym razem, gdy była w bibliotece, towarzyszył jej albo Hugo, albo Lily. Mirra była pilnie strzeżona.

\- Nie wiem co mam robić - powiedział żałośnie do przyjaciół na Opiece przed Magicznymi Stworzeniami. - Jak mogę ją złapać samą? – zapytał, machając do dziewczyny z daleka.

\- Lassem, stary - zasugerował Morrison, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

Ze wszystkich możliwych opcji, najlepszą było więc zapytanie jej w klasie. Ślizgoni mieli z Gryfonami jedynie Zielarstwo, Opiekę i Eliksiry, więc to muszą być jedne z tych zajęć. Nie chciał wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeć Neville'a i Hagrida, więc zdecydował się działać na Eliksirach.

\- No dobra. Na spokojnie. Powodzenia, stary - klepnął go w ramię Morrison, gdy mieli zajmować miejsca. Mirra zazwyczaj siedziała z tyłu z Rose, więc Albus zdecydował się usiąść bliżej środka niż zwykle, mając nadzieję, że uda im się porozmawiać. Skinął głową Morrisonowi, podczas gdy Blackwood omiatała ich spojrzeniem.

Nauczycielka wciąż była załamana - jej oczy były przekrwione, a włosy rozczochrane. Jej groteskowy wygląd przestał już być tak dużym obiektem zainteresowania uczniów. Nie wzbudzała też już tak wielkiego respektu – wszyscy rozmawiali między sobą, kiedy próbowała wyjaśnić, jaki eliksir będą dzisiaj przygotowywać.

\- Wywar dekompresyjny** - zaszlochała pani profesor. - Składniki są w szafce...

Albus szybko spojrzał na Mirrę, która uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i odwróciła się do Rose, po czym sam się odwrócił i przymykając oczy, wziął głęboki oddech. Gdy je otworzył, zobaczył Scorpiusa, który potrząsał przecząco głową. Stojący obok niego Morrison, od czasu ich rozmowy na ten temat, nie wspomniał już o „zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie", w którym mógł się znaleźć, ale blondyn jasno dawał mu do zrozumienia, co o tym wszystkim sądzi.

Przyjaciel nie miał jednak innego wyjścia, jak tylko jakoś to zaakceptować. Albus nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby jego wszystkie plany związane z Mirrą legły w gruzach, ponieważ Waddlesworth raz wysłał osiłka, żeby go do siebie przyprowadził – teraz i tak najprawdopodobniej tak sprawa rozeszła się po kościach. Na ten moment miał więc tylko dwie rzeczy, o które powinien się martwić: o zaproszenie Mirry na randkę i o dotarcie na nią.

Nad swoją miksturą pracował w ciszy. Jego dwaj przyjaciele postępowali tak samo. Eliksir nie była szczególnie trudny, lecz i tak miał cichą nadzieję, że Mirra poprosi go o pomoc. Skupił się na swoim kociołku, pozwalając swoim myślom wędrować wokół zbliżającej się rozmowy.

Jak powinien się zachowywać? Powinien być zabawny i zmienić prośbę w żart? Jakby nie patrzeć, to była sprawa sercowa. Jednak nie żart. Nie chciał, żeby Mirra tak to odebrała. Powinien być słodki? Szczery? Nie chciał też wyjść na tak delikatnego… Zdeterminowany. To było słowo, którego szukał. Taki właśnie będzie. Musiał jednak pamiętać, żeby nie działać zbyt agresywnie…

Nagle po klasie rozszedł się jakiś dziwny skrzek. Albus poderwał głowę do góry, rozglądając się dziko, całkowicie rozproszony, spodziewając się zobaczyć jakiegoś biegnącego do łazienki ucznia. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego wszyscy patrzyli się po sobie ewidentnie zdekoncentrowani. A potem uczniowie odwrócili głowy w kierunku Blackwood, która gwałtownie wstała z miejsca i zaczęła kierować ku drzwiom na korytarz, zakrywając przy tym usta i mamrocząc pod nosem ciche przeprosiny.

\- Wybaczcie mi - wydusiła z siebie. - Muszę na chwilę skorzystać z toalety...

Sekundę potem już jej nie było, a klasa od razu zaczęła obgadywać dziwne zachowanie nauczycielki. Gdy gorący temat został należycie omówiony, wszyscy wrócili do swoich zwyczajowych rozmów.

Albus zmarszczył brwi, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest jedną z nielicznych osób w tej klasie, która zna powód jej smutku. Może powinien uśmiechnąć się do niej zachęcająco, gdy wróci. Może to trochę podniesie ją na duchu. Nie wydarzyło się jednak nic takiego. Blackwood nie wróciła już do klasy. Chłopiec czekał na nią, nawet nie wiedząc, dlaczego to wydawało mu się aż takie ważne. Cała lekcja minęła mu koniec końców na oczekiwaniu.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, uczniowie napełnili fiolki swoim eliksirem i zwyczajowo zostawili je na biurku nauczycielki. Całkowicie zignorowali jej nieobecność.

\- Jest z nią coraz to gorzej, no nie? – skomentował Morrison, gdy wyszli z sali i zaczęli się kierować do Pokoju Wspólnego. Albus rzucił mu chłodne spojrzenie, na co przyjaciel uniósł obronnie ręce. – Naprawdę nie miałem na myśli niczego złego! – powiedział poważnie. – Chodzi mi o to, że rozumiem, co jej dolega ale… no sam nie wiem. Wy jej kiedyś współczuliście? – zapytał ich obu.

\- Tak – przyznał wyraźnie Albus, nie mając nic do ukrycia. Potem zerknął na Scorpiusa, który się nie odezwał ale za to mocno zaczerwienił.

Z drugiej strony, to Scorpius miał z nią gorsze stosunki, przez co musiał znosić znęcanie się nad nim podczas zajęć. Blondyn pokręcił głową, wyglądając jakby próbował wymyślić dobry sposób na wyrażenie swojego zdania.

\- Mniej więcej – stwierdził, zebrawszy w końcu myśli. – Wiem, dlaczego jest taka podłamana, ale… ech, nieważne…

Przez moment kontynuowali przechadzkę w milczeniu, po czym odezwał się Morrison.

\- Hej, Al? Czy przypadkiem nie miałeś zrobić czegoś ważnego na tej lekcji?

Albus poczuł wielką chęć kopnięcia samego siebie w tyłek.

\- Jasna cholera! – krzyknął a jego głos poniósł się echem po Lochach. Spojrzał szybko przez ramię, ale Mirry już tam nie było. – No dzięki, że przypomniałeś mi o tym dopiero teraz! – splunął, choć wiedział, że to wcale nie była wina jego przyjaciela. Po wyjściu Blackwood miał doskonałą okazję, żeby zaprosić Mirrę na randkę, ale jak zwykle był zbyt zajęty, żeby podjąć odpowiednią decyzję.

Vincent zachichotał.

\- Wybacz, stary. Myślałem, że celowo zwlekasz czy coś w tym stylu. Zawsze masz też następną lekcję. A jak nie, to wiesz… lassem!

Po wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego, od razu skierowali się do swojego dormitorium. Scorpius jednak, z niewiadomych powodów, wciąż był skupiony na udzieleniu im odpowiedzi na to niezręczne pytanie o Blackwood.

\- No dobrze - powiedział blondyn, rzucając torbę u brzegu łóżka i siadając na nim. – To znaczy… czuję się źle, że jej się to przytrafiło, ale nie jest mi smutno, że ona jest smutna – wyjaśnił powoli.

\- Zostaw to - powiedział Morrison, ziewając i zwijając się na swoim łóżku.

\- Ale rozumiecie, co mam przez to na myśli?

\- Tak, jeśli przestaniesz - odpowiedział Vincent.

Albus usiadł na swoim łóżku i zaczął się przyglądać uważniej Scorpiusowi, który z minuty na minutę wyglądał coraz bardziej niekomfortowo.

\- Nie wydaje wam się to dziwne? - zapytał blondyn. - Fairhart i Blackwood? W życiu bym na to nie wpadł!

\- Nie sądzę, żeby byli parą. Moim zdaniem po prostu byli ze sobą blisko - powiedział Albus, odprężając się na swoim łóżku.

Morrison zachichotał.

\- To dość oczywiste – stwierdził. - To znaczy, Fairhart był niesamowity, ale spójrzcie na nią i na niego!

\- Wygląd to nie wszystko - argumentował Scorpius. - Spójrz na Albusa. To najprostszy facet jakiego znam, a radzi sobie całkiem dobrze - dodał, podnosząc kciuki do góry.

\- No dzięki, stary – mruknął Al, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy powinien uznać to za komplement, czy też nie. - Ale masz poniekąd rację. Fairhart... wiedział wiele o dziewczynach - powiedział, z bólem serca przypominając sobie rozmowę z zeszłego roku i rady, których mu mężczyzna udzielił. Potem przypomniał sobie swój cały trzeci rok nauki. Wiele zyskał dzięki Fairhartowi. Gdyby nie tamta szczególna rada, czy byłby teraz tak blisko z Mirrą?

Scorpius i Morrison dalej drążyli temat ale Albus przewrócił się na bok, chcąc po prostu odpocząć, choć wcale nie był zmęczony. Fairhart był tak wielką pomocą. Nigdy nie zdążył mu za to podziękować.

Jego myśli powędrowały do Blackwood i jej płaczu w toalecie. Bez względu na to, czy byli tylko przyjaciółmi, czy kimś więcej, Fairhart bardzo się o nią troszczył. Zrobił nawet dla niej to swoje małe prywatne dochodzenie na temat Lucjusza Malfoya, zebrał te wszystkie informacje. Czy nie zrobił tego, żeby pomóc jej znaleźć mordercę rodziców? Mimo że Fairharta już nie było, Albus nagle poczuł się w obowiązku, chociaż poniekąd zająć jego miejsce i choć trochę jej pomóc.

Podniósł się i przeszukał swój bagaż, po czym wyjął z niego Mapę Huncwotów. Stuknął w nią różdżką, wymruczał inkantację i skupił się na pojawiających się na niej liniach.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał Scorpius, wciąż sprzeczając się z Morrisonem.

\- Nic - odpowiedział bezceremonialnie Albus. - Wracaj do kłótni.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do rozmowy z Morrisonem, podczas gdy wyszukał nazwisko nauczycielki na Mapie. Wygląda na to, że wróciła do swojej klasy. Być może chciała po prostu być wcześniej z dala od ludzi. Albus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej kropkę. Nie ruszała się. Po prostu siedziała przy swoim biurku, korzystając ze swojej samotności.

\- Za chwilę wracam - powiedział cicho do przyjaciół, po czym wyczyścił Mapę i schował ją. Pięć minut później szedł już znajomymi korytarzami i starając się nie wpaść na mijających go uczniów.

Stanąwszy pod salą Eliksirów, westchnął głęboko. Następnie zapukał w zamknięte drzwi. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Nie dał się zwieść – doskonale wiedział, że Blackwood jest w środku. Wiedział też, że mimo wszystko, przeszkadzanie jej było niewłaściwe, ale miał najlepsze intencje.

\- Wejść – odezwał się stłumiony głos.

Albus wszedł do klasy i zobaczył, że kobieta faktycznie siedzi przy swoim biurku. Wokół było ciemno. Jej oczy były całe opuchnięte – najwidoczniej przeszkodził jej w porządnym płaczu. Gdy go zobaczyła, przetarła oczy i odgarnęła z twarzy tłuste, splątane włosy, które wcześniej były piękne i błyszczące.

\- Tak? - zapytała przyjemnie, na co Albus aż zatrzymał się w miejscu. Przypomniał sobie swoją pierwszą rozmowę z nią. Rozmawiali na temat treningu Quidditcha. Jej głos był wtedy szorstki a podejście bardzo lekceważące. Wtedy przez myśl mu nie przeszło, żeby jej współczuć.

\- Hm – mruknął, podchodząc bliżej. Na jej biurku leżała stara, pognieciona fotografia. Z pewnym wstrząsem uświadomił sobie, że już widział to zdjęcie. Cztery osoby, Zbawienie Różdżek i Fairhart w rogu… Kiedy nauczycielka zobaczyła jego wędrujący wzrok, szybko schowała je w szatach.

\- Tak? - powtórzyła. – W czym mogę ci pomóc?

\- Hm - mruknął znowu, nie wiedząc dokładnie, co chce jej konkretnie powiedzieć. Zamiast tego sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął pierścionek. Potem położył go na jej biurku. Blackwood rozpoznała go w jednej chwili. Nagle zbladła i zaczęła się pocić. Wyglądała na przerażoną.

\- Skąd go masz? - zapytała zimno. Mówiła szeptem, już bez jakiejkolwiek przyjemnej nuty.

Nie mógł jej winić za to pytanie. Ledwo mógł sobie wyobrazić, co mogła sobie teraz myśleć. Na jej miejscu zapewne nie wiedziałby, które pytanie powinien zadać jako pierwsze. Czy zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób zdobył ten pierścień? Albo dlaczego jej go daje? Z tego co się orientował, Blackwood nie wiedziała o tym, że jest świadom bliskości ich relacji, nie wspominając już o niczym innym.

\- To nie ma znaczenia - powiedział, popychając ku niej pierścień. - Po prostu... pomyślałem sobie... – nie wiedział, jak powinien zakończyć ten niespójny bełkot - że może… chciałaby pani go mieć...

Nadal unikała kontaktu wzrokowego, gapiąc się na pierścionek. Wciąż było w nim coś z Fairharta. Miał w sobie jego cząstkę. Coś, co będzie go przypominało. Nie było to zapewne wystarczające, ale więcej już nie mógł jej dać.

Nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem. Nie sięgnęła po srebro, ani go nie odepchnęła. Po prostu mu się przyglądała. Jej usta były otwarte, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła lub nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Albus zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jest jej łatwo, i że musiałby długo czekać na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i wyszedł. Zrobił to, co chciał. Teraz mogła zrobić z pierścionkiem, co tylko chciała. Od tej pory był on już jej własnością.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi do klasy Eliksirów, po czym zaczął przemierzać korytarze Lochów energicznym krokiem. Miło było spełnić dobry uczynek. Miał wrażenie, że oddanie jej tego pierścienia, w jakiś dziwny sposób przybliżyło go do Fairharta. Cieszył się, że mógł jej pomóc. Nawet jeśli nie było to za wiele.

Przez chwilę zastanowił się, co Blackwood zrobi z sygnetem. Najprawdopodobniej może być jej z tym bardzo ciężko, ponieważ wciąż stanowiła część Zbawienia Różdżek. Jeśli jego ojciec był pewien (a Albus wiedział, że tata miał rację) to ZR było odpowiedzialne za śmierć Fairharta. Czy Blackwood też była tego świadoma? Czy zdawała sobie sprawę, że identyfikowała się z ludźmi, którzy zabili bliską jej osobę? Czy właśnie nad tym rozmyślała za każdym razem, gdy wymykała się do Hogsmeade?

Albus zatrzymał się wpół kroku. _Za każdym razem, gdy wymykała się do Hogsmeade…_ Próbując rozwiązać jej problem, odkrył rozwiązanie własnego! Odpowiedź była taka prosta. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej o niej nie pomyślał. Był przecież sposób na dostanie się do wioski bez użycia Peleryny Niewidki.

\- Weź, przestań. Daj sobie spokój - powiedział Morrison, kręcąc głową, następnego dnia przy śniadaniu, gdy Albus wyjawił przyjaciołom swoje randkowe plany. - Nie masz nawet pewności, czy ten tunel faktycznie prowadzi do Hogsmeade. Będziesz się czuł jak stuprocentowy głupek, gdy okaże się, że prowadzą do jakiejś łazienki lub czegoś podobnego…

\- Na sto procent prowadzi do Hogsmeade - powiedział pewny swojego Albus. – Blackwood przecież nie chciała być sama jeszcze przed śmiercią Fairharta. Chodziła na spotkania ZR! To na pewno jest tajne przejście, więc wizyta w wiosce nie będzie dla mnie żadnym problemem.

\- No dobrze, ale do jakiego miejsca konkretnie prowadzi ten tunel? – argumentował Morrison. – Do jakichś ukrytych drzwi? Klapy? Czegoś innego?

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Będę się tym martwił, kiedy już dojdę do tego przejścia. Wszystko, czego teraz potrzebuję, to zapytać się Mirry czy pójdzie ze mną na randkę. Jutro mamy Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami – powiedział, spoglądając na Scorpiusa, który jadł w milczeniu i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle go nie słuchał. - Mogę liczyć na waszą pomoc w spędzeniu z Mirrą trochę czasu? – zapytał, patrząc pomiędzy przyjaciółmi.

Morrison ochoczo skinął głową a Scorpius rzucił mu dość agresywne spojrzenie.

\- Wiesz, że będziesz współodpowiedzialny? - zapytał blondyn Morrisona, który spojrzał na niego urażony.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Wiesz, że myślę, że to zły pomysł - powiedział Malfoy, odwracając się do Albusa. – Bez względu na to, czy znajdziesz jakiś sposób, żeby pójść do Hogsmeade, nadal uważam, że nie powinno cię tam w ogóle być.

\- Zobaczcie państwo, kto się w ogóle wypowiada w kwestii złych pomysłów – zaszydził Potter, machając w jego kierunku palcem. – Pomogłem ci z twoim planem, więc pomóż mi z moim. To będzie przecież tylko jeden dzień!

Scorpius wydał z siebie zirytowany dźwięk, będący czymś między jękiem a skomleniem.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale mam nadzieję, że Mirra powie ci "nie" - stwierdził, na co Albus przewrócił oczami.

Chłopiec koniec końców uznał, że dostał błogosławieństwo od obu przyjaciół i postanowił działać podczas kolejnej lekcji Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Na trawę przed chatką Hagrida przymaszerował z pewną siebie miną. Nauczyciel wyszedł ze swojego domu i uśmiechnął się do przybyłych w oczekiwaniu na pozostałych uczniów.

Gryfoni szli w tradycyjnych grupach, które prowadził wściekły Eckley. Albus z daleka zobaczył Mirrę. Delikatnie jej pomachał, po czym uświadomił sobie, że być może jest zbyt nachalny, więc przestał. _Graj fajnego, Al,_ powiedział sobie.

\- Małe podsumowanie dzisiejszej roboty - powiedział Hagrid, gdy uczniowie zgromadzili się wokół niego. - Będziecie się zajmować salamandrami***! Może pamiętacie je z zeszłego roku. Chyba se już o nich gadaliśmy trochę…

Klasa wydała z siebie zbiorowy jęk, ale Albus zarejestrował, że kilkoro zarówno Gryfonów, jak i Ślizgonów westchnęło z ulgą. Ze wszystkich dziwacznych i mało bezpiecznych zwierząt, którymi musieli się zajmować w przeciągu tych dwóch lat, salamandry nie były takie najgorsze. Al był z kolei zadowolony, że nie musiał się martwić nieśmiałkami.

Hagrid kilkakrotnie wchodził i wychodził ze swojej chatki, za każdym razem przynosząc po kilka klekoczących skrzyń. Klasa zbliżyła się do nich zdenerwowana, po czym zrobiła krok w tył widząc małe, jasnopomarańczowe jaszczurki.

\- Po prostu se je nakarmicie - zakomunikował gajowy. – Na następnej lekcji będziemy się nimi bardziej zajmować. Dzisiaj tylko karmienie. Mam no tu ciupkę smacznych jagód, wydają się je lubić...

Ślizgon wziął jedną salamandrę - miała dobre dwie stopy długości, ale nie była ciężka – i pomaszerował z nią w pobliże Zakazanego Lasu, z dala od miejsca, w którym Hagrid co chwila mówił jakieś losowe informacje na temat jaszczurek. Beztrosko zaczął wpychać jagody w usta zwierzęcia, nie bardzo się przejmując czy pokarm jest odpowiednio gryziony, czy też nie i wpatrując się w Mirrę. Razem z Rose wybrały ładne miejsce na trawie, aby na spokojnie usiąść i nakarmić swoich podopiecznych.

Morrison i Scorpius też siedzieli obok siebie na trawie i nie wydawali się zbytnio zainteresowani lekcyjnym zadaniem. Morrison wyrzucił swoje jagody i bawił się ze swoją salamandrą, śmiejąc się serdecznie, gdy ta lizała go po twarzy. Scorpius z kolei czytał jedną ze swoich książek, podczas gdy jego jaszczurka jadła jedną jagodę za każdym razem, gdy przewracał stronę.

Albus zmarszczył brwi - potrzebował przyjaciół, żeby zdobyć nieco czasu sam na sam z Mirrą. Przez piętnaście minut zastanawiał się jak zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę, będąc coraz mniej zainteresowany swoją salamandrą.

\- Salamandry – kontynuował wykład Hagrid. – są z natury zimnokrwiste. Gdy pada na nich słońce, lubią se schować się pod skałami. My karmimy je jagodami, ale ogółem to są znane z tego, że polują se na mniejsze jaszczurki. Sie wie, że ich taka prawdziwa dieta składa się z ognia…

\- Ale nie zaczną nagle pluć ogniem ot, tak sobie? – zapytała Denise Toils.

\- Tylko, gdy poczują się sprowokowane – odpowiedział ponuro Hagrid. – I teraz żem se przypomniał: nie prowokować ich! – ryknął do całej klasy.

Albus zachichotał i podjął decyzje. Zdecydował się na bombardowanie - rzucił więc jedną jagodą w chłopaków. Oboje spojrzeli na niego z zaciekawieniem. Wykonał bliżej niezidentyfikowany ruch ręką w ich kierunku, mający symbolizować, że potrzebuje pomocy. Scorpius tylko westchnął ciężko, zaś Morrison od razu zabrał się do pracy.

\- Hej, Rose! – krzyknął, na co spojrzał na niego obie Gryfonki. Morrison jednak szarpnął głową w kierunku Weasley. - Pomożesz nam nakarmić tego jaszczurka? - zapytał. - Mnie gryzie w palce...

Rose westchnęła ciężko i mówiąc Mirze, ze zaraz wróci, podeszła do nich. Dobrze. Mirra została sama. Głaskała swoją salamandrę. Albus rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Eckleya, który nie był za daleko i też sprawdzał, czy ma wolną drogę. Nie zamierzał mu pozwolić na jakiekolwiek działanie. Natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca i podszedł do dziewczyny.

\- Hej - powiedział, siadając obok niej, odwracając głowę, żeby upewnić się, czy nikt im przypadkiem nie przerwie. Eckley rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- Hejka - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Nakarmiłeś już swoją salamandrę?

\- Och, tak. Jest pełna – odpowiedział. - Myślę, że teraz się zdrzemnie, więc pomyślałem, że podejdę do ciebie i zobaczę co z twoją.

Mirra obejrzała się do tyłu.

\- Jak dla mnie to wygląda na rozbudzoną – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

Albus także się odwrócił i zobaczył, jak jego salamandra wbiega do Zakazanego Lasu i znika mu z oczu. Nie próbując na siłę wymyślić innego wytłumaczenia, po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak czy inaczej… - zaczął, nie zwracając większej uwagi na jej chichot. Był zbyt zdeterminowany, żeby zaprosić ją na randkę. Podrapał się w tył głowy, zbierając się w sobie. – Yhym… skoro już tutaj jestem… w następne Hog… chciałem… słyszałem, że za dwa tygodnie ma być wycieczka do Hogsmeade i chciałem zapytać czy...

\- Tak - przerwała mu szybko.

\- Co? - zapytał zszokowany.

Dziewczyna przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała zarumieniona. – To znaczy… mów dalej...

\- Nie, nie, czekaj… czy ty…

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę kontynuuj…

\- Mówiłem, że… yy… czy chcesz iść ze mną? Do Hogsmeade znaczy się? - wydukał.

Mirra pokiwała gwałtownie głową. Albus poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się z nerwów. To było tak cudowne, że nie mogło być prawdą. Musiał się upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiał.

\- No wiesz… na randkę… – wyjąkał. – Yy… tylko ty i ja… tak?

Mirra roześmiała się głośno.

\- Tak, Albusie – powiedziała tonem sugerującym, że rozmawia z małym dzieckiem. - Randka. Tylko ty i ja.

Ślizgon wsadził ręce w kieszenie i odwrócił głowę, żeby ukryć szeroki uśmiech. W desperackiej próbie wyglądania na fajnego i pewnego siebie faceta, wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

\- Okej – powiedział doroślejszym głosem niż zwykle. - Więc ustalone - wydukał i wstał, żeby odejść.

\- Poczekaj!

\- Hm? - spojrzał na nią.

Mirra zmrużyła lekko oczy i nie wyglądała już na taką szczęśliwą. Na ten widok i jemu z twarzy znikł uśmiech.

\- Możesz w ogóle iść do Hogsmeade? - zapytała poważnie.

\- Co? - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - O czym ty mówisz? Jasne, że mogę!

Gryfonka zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Mogłabym przysiąc, że nie było ci wolno.

\- Kto ci tak powiedział? - zapytał, zaciskając ręce w pięści w kieszeniach.

\- Rose - przyznała Mirra. - Słyszała o tym od Scorpiusa.

Albus rzucił wzrokiem na przyjaciela, próbując zorientować się którego dnia miała miejsca tamta rozmowa. Musiał znaleźć sposób na obejście tego ograniczenia.

\- Miałem - powiedział spokojnie. - Zakaz był czasowy. Teraz już mam pozwolenie.

Mirra nadal patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. Ten wyraz twarzy był tak znajomy – nie podobał mu się.

\- Słuchaj, twoim dowodem będzie to, że się normalnie pojawię w Hogsmeade. Jeśli będę miał zakaz, to będzie po prostu niemożliwe - powiedział bezczelnie.

\- Och, naprawdę? - zapytała, zakładając ręce na biodra w niewiarygodnie piękny sposób. - A mnie się wydaje, że masz taki jeden specjalny strój na tego typu okazje.

\- Mogę ci dać Pelerynę - powiedział szybko Albus, na co Gryfonka uniosła brwi. – Będziesz ją miała i dzięki temu zyskasz pewność, że jej nie użyję, okej? Dam ci ją dzień przed wycieczką, dobrze?

Mirra posłała mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo – powiedziała. – Nie użyjesz swojego płaszcza.

\- Nie użyję – zgodził się, unosząc w górę ręce i uśmiechając się.

\- Okej – odpowiedziała Gryfonka, po czym wróciła do swojej salamandry. W tym momencie też wróciła Rose, wyglądając na zdenerwowaną tym, że musiała pomagać radzącemu sobie beznadziejnie Morrisonowi. Zanim Al zostawił je same, rzucił jeszcze jeden uśmiech Mirze.

\- Jak poszło? - zapytał Vincent.

\- Umówiliśmy się na randkę - powiedział triumfalnie, wyrzucając w górę pięść.

Morrison z aprobatą uniósł kciuki w górę, zaś Scorpius wcale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Albus nie przejmował się nim jednak. Już czuł podekscytowanie w żołądku. Po Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami jego przyjaciele skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali na lunch, zaś on poobijał się trochę, po czym wymigał się od tego, mówiąc że później ich dogoni. Tak naprawdę to poszedł na trzecie piętro.

Był na miejscu. Przed nim stał posąg jednookiej wiedźmy w całej swojej krasie. Korytarz był czysty. Oczywiście, nie zamierzał teraz ryzykować, ale dobrze jest wiedzieć, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Potarł ręką o marmur, zupełnie jakby mogłoby to przynieść mu szczęście. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyszczerzył zęby. Jego bilet do Hogsmeade. Za dwa tygodnie pójdzie się na swoją pierwszą w życiu randkę. Za dwa tygodnie całe fiasko tego roku zostanie wymazane. To będzie jego wielki dzień. Za dwa tygodnie…

***

Warren Waddlesworth odchylił się na krześle. Ważąc kieliszek wina w dłoni, pozwolił sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. Chciał się zrelaksować i uspokoić umysł, zebrać myśli. Odprężający moment przerwało mu pukanie w drzwi.

\- Wejść - powiedział ostro.

Gburowato wyglądający mężczyzna o srebrzystych włosach wszedł do małego, schludnego gabinetu. Przez chwilę przyglądał się zawieszonym na ścianie ekstrawaganckim obrazom i szkarłatnemu dywanowi, po czym odchrząknął, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Potem zerknął na lewo, gdzie stał jeszcze jeden człowiek – łysy niezadowolony czarodziej o groźnym wyglądzie, niedbale oparty o ścianę. Jedną rękę nieustannie zaciskał w pięść i rozluźniał, wyglądając jakby toczył jakąś wewnętrzną walkę. Drugą rękę miał obandażowaną.

\- Jakieś informacje, Lawson? - zapytał Waddlesworth, oglądając oceniająco mężczyznę od stóp do głów. Jego oczy spoczęły na srebrnym emblemacie przyszytym do czarnej szaty.

\- Dostaliśmy wiadomość od Hornsbrooka, proszę pana - powiedział czarodziej.

Warren odstawił kieliszek wina na biurko.

\- Mów – rozkazał, machając na swojego gościa ręką.

Lawson ponownie odchrząknął, wyglądając na zdenerwowanego. Młot nie odrywał od niego swojego spojrzenia.

\- Ho… Hornsbrook dowiedział się, że chłopca Pottera nie będzie na wycieczce w Hogsmeade. Powiedział mu o tym jego syn - najwyraźniej są na tym samym roku w szkole.

Waddlesworth rzucił mu kamienne spojrzenie. Oczekiwał złych wieści. Te były nie najgorsze. Upił łyk wina, po czym przemówił.

\- Rozumiem. To niefortunnie.

Lawson spojrzał na niego nerwowo, przez chwilę zmagając się ze samym sobą, czy powinien zabrać głos, czy milczeć.

\- Chyba to raczej dobrze. Ares nie dostanie tego chłopaka.

\- My też nie - stwierdził Warren. – Jeśli posiadam dobre informacje, to Ares zaatakuje Hogsmeade w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. Mieliśmy plan, by pozbyć się wtedy Pottera i zrzucić winę na Mroczny Sojusz lub Apostołów Zmian, nieważne – powiedział, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Nie ma żadnego znaczenia, jaką nazwę nadał Ares swoim ludziom, To miała być nasza okazja. Ważne jest teraz jedno: chłopcem trzeba się zająć, zanim Ares dostanie od niego to, czego chce.

\- I... wciąż nie wiemy, co to konkretnie jest? - zapytał Lawson.

\- Nie wiemy – odpowiedział prosto Waddlesworth. - Jeśli wszystko ułoży się po naszej myśli, to nigdy się tego nie dowiemy, a atak Aresa niewątpliwie wywoła panikę. Naturalnie opinia publiczna zwróci się do nas z prośbą o pomoc. Ministerstwo w tej chwili jest kompletnie bezużyteczne, zwłaszcza odkąd pozbyli się Pottera. Wygląda na to, że najlepsze co możemy zrobić, to zabić chłopca przed lub w trakcie ataku. Ares zostanie z niczym a my pokażemy światu jak wielkim jest terrorystą.

\- Jak… jak to zrobimy? - zapytał Lawson, wyglądając na zaskoczonego, że mógł prowadzić tak poważną rozmowę ze swoim przywódcą. Młot łypał na niego zazdrośnie.

\- Na szczęście, przygotowałem się wcześniej - powiedział Waddlesworth, zaciskając wargi. - Wyślij list do Idy. Ma zabić chłopca. Jej pozycja jest najodpowiedniejsza do tego zadania.

Lawson otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować ale Waddlesworth uniósł jedną brew, na co mężczyzna natychmiast spokorniał.

\- Jakiś problem, Lawson? – zapytał Warren, odrzucając do tyłu swoje długie rude włosy.

\- Żaden, proszę pana – odpowiedział szybko czarodziej. – Po prostu… Ida może nie przyjąć za dobrze tego zadania. Wciąż nie otrząsnęła się z ostatniego…

\- Ida Blackwood udowodniła swoją lojalność – stwierdził stanowczo Waddlesworth. – Jej ostatnie zadanie było dość… kłopotliwe ale zrozumiała, co tak naprawdę jest ważne. Zapewniam, że ukończy kolejne. Wyślij jej wiadomość jak najszybciej.

Lawson kiwnął głową i odwrócił się do drzwi. Zanim je otworzył, odwrócił się do Młota.

\- Jak tam twoja ręka?

Ten rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie i chciał się odezwać, ale Waddlesworth uniósł rękę, zakazując mu tego.

\- Zydrunas stracił przywilej głosu – odezwał się chłodno. – Jeśli tak bardzo cię to interesuje, odpowie ci w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Ach…

\- Nie zapomnij, Lawson – dodał Warren, zanim jego człowiek wyszedł na korytarz. – Ograniczają nas pewne ramy czasowe, których musimy się trzymać, jeśli chcemy w pełni odnieść sukces. Ida ma zabić chłopca w dzień wycieczki szkolnej. Jeśli się nie mylę, odbędzie się za dwa tygodnie.

***

Ares chłonął widok wioski a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas przypominający uśmiech. Fango uważał, że nierozsądnie będzie pojawić się na otwartej przestrzeni. Powiedział mu, że go głupie posunięcie, do którego wcale nie musi się uciekać. Niepotrzebnie się martwił. Red znalazł sobie idealną kryjówkę – dość obszerną jaskinię na górzystym terenie z widokiem na Hogsmeade. Była wypełniona szkieletami szczurów i starymi gazetami. W niej bez najmniejszych problemów mógł obserwować wioskę z daleka…

Wciąż pamiętał swoją pierwszą wizytę w tym miejscu. Od razu dostrzegł zepsucie i tę wszechobecną korupcję. Społeczeństwo stworzyło to wszystko własnymi rękoma. Było naprawdę niewiele spraw, w których temacie zgadzał się z przybranymi rodzicami. Hogsmeade było jedną z nich.

Poprzez ubranie chwycił Smoczą Rożdżkę, wiedząc doskonale, że za niedługo czeka ją pierwszy prawdziwy test. Tutejsi mieszkańcy niczego nie podejrzewali, byli tacy nieświadomi. Tacy nieprzygotowani. Zapewne wezmą go za jakiegoś tyrana. Nawet nie będą wiedzieli, jaką przysługę im wszystkim wyświadcza. Zostanie jeszcze bardziej oczerniony i znienawidzony, o wiele bardziej niż jest już teraz. To było jednak konieczne. Przeznaczenie nie dało mu uwielbianej przez wszystkich roli. Jego zadaniem jest zmiana świata.

Oczekiwanie nie potrwa długo. Tylko dwa tygodnie. Za dwa tygodnie… nic już nie będzie takie samo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Relashio** – z ang. Revulsion Jinx - zaklęcie uwalniające lub powodujące odrzucenie kogoś od drugiej osoby. Miało swój debiut w czwartej części sagi – Harry użył go pod wodą podczas drugiego zadania na Turnieju Trójmagicznym
> 
> ** **Wywar dekompresyjny** – z ang. Deflating Draught – mikstura zmniejszająca wywołaną magicznie opuchliznę. Jest też antidotum na Eliksir Rozdymający. Swój debiut miał w książkowej wersji „Harry'ego Pottera i Komnaty Tajemnic" – używał go Severus Snape
> 
> *** **Salamandra** – magiczne zwierzę podobne do jaszczurki, żywiące się płomieniami. W oryginalnej serii nieco różni się od opisu w Vekina w „Albusie…". W oryginalnej serii, „Harrym Potterze…", salamandry rodzą się w ogniu, z tzw. specjalnego salamandrowego ognia. Zaklęciem, które może je ugasić jest Glacius (zaklęcie zamrażające) lub Aqua Eructo (zaklęcie tworzące wodę, podobne do Aquamenti). Nie są pomarańczowe, a białe. Potrafią zmieniać kolor w zależności od temperatury otoczenia na niebieski lub szkarłatny. Regularnie karmione pieprzem, potrafią przetrwać do sześciu godzin. Normalnie żyje tylko co ogień, z którego wyszła, bez względu na karmienie. Krew Salamandry ma potężne właściwości lecznicze oraz regeneracyjne. Świat mugoli zna salamandry jako płazy niezwiązane z ogniem. To zwierzę miało swój debiut w drugim tomie oryginalnej serii


	20. Chapter 20

**Rozdział 20**

**Randka**

* * *

W miarę zbliżającej się wycieczki do Hogsmeade ogólne nastroje w zamku zaczęły się polepszać. Wszyscy chodzili uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha. Było tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, że nie sposób było zrozumieć, kto o czym mówi. Mimo to tylko jedna część uczniów była zajęta omawianiem nadchodzącej wycieczki. Jakby nie patrzeć to była ostatnia taka wyprawa przed końcem roku szkolnego. Każdy miał wielkie plany na ten dzień. Druga połowa z kolei była zajęta nadchodzącym epickim starciem pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Slytherinem. Finałowy mecz Quidditcha został zaplanowany na dziesięć dni po Hogsmeade.

Albus był człowiekiem, który mieścił się w tych dwóch kategoriach – był typem mieszanym. W rzeczywistości to już nie wiedział, czego ma wyczekiwać bardziej. Niesamowicie cieszył się konkurencyjnością Quidditcha, która była widoczna już teraz. James i Freddy, będący jego przeciwnikami, przestali do niego machać na korytarzu, a jedynie się już w miarę przyjaźnie uśmiechali – udzielił się im wojowniczy duch sportu. Ślizgońska drużyna, choć nie do końca zapomniała o jego koszmarnym zachowaniu, była gotowa trenować pod jego zwierzchnictwem.

Wszystkie te quidditchowe sprawy sprawiały, że czuł rosnące podekscytowanie, które poniekąd przyćmił niepokój o zbliżającą się także randkę.

\- Jak myślicie, co powinienem ubrać? – zadał dokładnie to samo pytanie piąty dzień z rzędu na śniadaniu. Jego przyjaciele, grając mu przy tym na nerwach, żartobliwie dawali mu codziennie inną odpowiedź.

\- Nadal twierdzę, że powinieneś iść nago - zaśmiał się Morrison, biorąc łyk soku pomarańczowego. - To pokaże Mirze, że nie boisz się pokazywać swojej męskości.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym – stwierdził z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Albus. - Scorpius?

\- Jakąś różową koszulę - powiedział chytrze blondyn. - Z jakimś kwiatkiem. Pokaż jej swoją wrażliwą stronę.

Al uśmiechnął się, choć tak naprawdę tym razem żadna z tych opcji nie wydawała mu się zabawna. Był po prostu w dobrym nastroju, który utrzymywał się od czasu, gdy zaprosił Mirrę na randkę.

Podczas gdy przyjaciele wrócili do swoich posiłków, Albus zaczął się uważniej przyglądać jednemu z nich. Zarówno Scorpius, jak i Morrison, przestali mu gderać o „zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie", ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Scorpius wciąż nie był entuzjastycznie nastawiony do jego planu. Morrison powiedział mu, że jest na tyle dużym chłopcem, że może sam podejmować ważne decyzje. Z tym stwierdzeniem Malfoy ewidentnie się nie zgadzał. Wyglądało na to, że bardzo chciał powiedzieć mu coś ważnego, ale wstrzymywał się z tym.

Takie zachowanie skłoniło Albusa do refleksji, że może faktycznie powinien nad tym siąść i pomyśleć lub chociaż urządzić małą, prywatną pogawędkę z przyjacielem, ale nie po to, żeby go podjudzić a po to, żeby wyjaśnić kilka kwestii. Mając jednak tak wiele rzeczy - dobrych rzeczy - na głowie, wiedział że nie powinien ryzykować. Scorpius też był zapracowany. Zbliżały się egzaminy.

Początek kwietnia zaczął się nudnym, praktycznym testem umiejętności, których uczniowie nauczyli się przez ostatnie cztery lata. Podczas gdy Rose, Mirra i Scorpius przysiedli do książek, Albus swoją edukację zaniedbał. Nie był jednak sam. Zaledwie kilka dni przed wycieczką do Hogsmeade, znalazł się przy jednym z kamiennych stołów w ślizgońskim Pokoju Wspólnym razem z Morrisonem.

\- Normalnie uwielbiam jak nauczyciele powtarzają, że egzaminy są najważniejsze! - powiedział sarkastycznie Morrison. – Z roku na rok robią się „coraz ważniejsze", co nie? Nasze pierwsze egzaminy w Hogwarcie naprawdę musiały być banalne…

\- Po prostu chcą cię przestraszyć - skomentował Albus, robiąc notatki ze swoich notatek z Historii Magii. Scorpius powiedział mu kiedyś, że najlepszym sposobem nauki jest przepisywanie informacji, ale nie był do tego przekonany. Nie rozumiał połowy z tego, co tak skrzętnie notował. – James powiedział mi, że SUMy nie są w ogóle podobne do tych testów, które teraz będziemy mieć. Mówił też, że te egzaminy to taka próba dla nas – możemy je olać, jak będziemy chcieli.

\- Taa, ale to byłoby trochę zawstydzające – stwierdził Morrison, drapiąc się swoim piórem po brodzie. – No wiesz, nie dla mnie. Ale wyobraź sobie takiego Scorpiusa…

Oboje się roześmiali ale Albus potem szybko rozejrzał się, czy przyjaciela przypadkiem nie ma w pobliżu. W tym, co powiedział Vincent, nie było nic szczególnie złego, ale samo wspominanie o Scorpiusie i olewaniu czegoś, mogło nie skończyć się za dobrze.

\- A skoro już o nim mowa – kontynuował Morrison, z oczami wbitymi w swój pergamin. Al też zerknął w to miejsce i jak się już uważniej przyjrzał, dostrzegł nabazgrane na nim jakieś inicjały. – Scorpius… wspominał, że…

\- Niech zgadnę – przerwał mu. – Nadal twierdzi, że to nie powinienem iść do Hogsmeade.

\- Mhm – mruknął Morrison, lekko wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak właśnie sądziłem – powiedział Albus, po czym milczał przez chwilę. – Ale no wiesz… teraz i tak już siedzę w tym zbyt głęboko… Nie mogę się już wycofać…

Przyjaciel machnął ręką, uciszając go.

\- Posłuchaj mnie. Nie próbuję cię namówić, żebyś się wycofał – zakomunikował. – Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że… ja i Scorpius… oboje… po prostu… - wydukał, po czym nagle przestał mówić. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że Albus nie miał pojęcia, co Morrison chciał mu przekazać.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił go. – Zaufaj mi. Jutro mam dać Mirze Pelerynę, więc… nie będzie już odwrotu.

Jutro nie nadeszło jednak tak szybko, jakby sobie tego życzył. Po wycieczce do Hogsmeade, najlepszym co może mu się przytrafić, będzie udowodnienie przyjaciołom, że z owego wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa wyszedł bez ani jednego zadrapania, cały i zdrowy. Chciał im udowodnić, że wszystkie ich obawy były po prostu bezzasadne i bezsensowne.

\- A takie szybkie pytanie: dajesz swoją Pelerynę Mirze - co ona z nią zrobi? - zapytał Scorpius następnego dnia przy śniadaniu.

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sam nie wiem - powiedział. – Pewnie po prostu będzie ją trzymała z dala ode mnie, żeby mieć pewność, że przy jej pomocy nie będę się próbował wymknąć do Hogsmeade. No chyba to nie jest na zawsze! – dodał pospiesznie, nagle zaniepokojony tą myślą.

Morrison poklepał swój policzek łyżeczką.

\- Czy nauczyciele wiedzą o istnieniu twojego cudownego płaszcza? – zapytał. – No bo wiesz, jeśli tak, to mogą podejrzewać, że będziesz chciał im czmychnąć przy jego pomocy. Mogą mieć cię na oku.

\- Nawet jeśli, to nie będzie miało znaczenia – odpowiedział, mieszając w talerzu swoje płatki zbożowe.

Na całe szczęście, dalszą rozmowę przerwała im poczta. Do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy, po czym zaczęły krążyć nad stołami i zrzucać uczniom listy oraz paczki.

Scorpius jakby od niechcenia wyciągnął dłoń i złapał swojego „Proroka Codziennego", nawet na niego nie patrząc. W tym samym momencie Morrison wskazał coś ciekawego.

\- O rany! – zawołał zdziwiony. - Ale wielki ptak!

Kilku Ślizgonów spojrzało we wskazanym przez niego kierunku. Uczniowie innych Domów też wydawali się zainteresowani tym niecodziennym zjawiskiem. Oprócz standardowych sów pocztę przyniósł też olbrzymi, kolorowy ptak. Rozpiętość jego skrzydeł była szeroka a dziób miał zakrzywiony. Był to jeden z najbardziej egzotycznych ptaków, jakie Albus kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Czy to tukan? - zapytał podekscytowany Morrison, na co Scorpius palnął się dłonią w czoło.

\- Albatros - poprawił go. - Dziwne. Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby te ptaki zajmowały się pocztą…

Cała sala obserwowała uważnie tajemniczego ptaka. Każdy był ciekawy, komu dostarczy list. Ten przeleciał nad wszystkimi czterema stołami, po czym skierował się do stołu nauczycielskiego. Albus zauważył, że dyrektorka przyglądała się albatrosowi z ciekawością. Ptak pokrążył trochę blisko profesor Bellinger, która próbowała go odgonić niedbale ręką, po czym zatrzymał się przed Blackwood i rzucił jej białą kopertę. Potem wyleciał.

Nauczycielka wzięła list i obejrzała go z obydwu stron, wyglądając na zdenerwowaną. Potem rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie wszystkim czterem stołom. Jak na zawołanie, wszyscy uczniowie natychmiast wrócili do swoich posiłków. Najwyraźniej zaspokoili już swoją ciekawość. Reszta grona pedagogicznego poszła za ich przykładem. Blackwood wydała z siebie dźwięk, będący najprawdopodobniej westchnieniem ulgi, po czym w końcu otworzyła kopertę.

\- Jak myślicie, od kogo to? - szepnął Morrison.

\- Fairhart używał kruków - odpowiedział równie cicho Albus. - Ten ptak był olbrzymi. Stawiam na Waddleswortha.

\- Trochę to głupie - stwierdził Scorpius, biorąc łyk soku dyniowego. - Profesorowie najprawdopodobniej i tak wiedzą, że Blackwood jest członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek, ale po kiego Waddlesworth ryzykuje wysłanie listu?

\- Najwyraźniej potrzebował czegoś od niej tak na szybcika - powiedział Albus. - I nie mógł się poczekać na ich kolejne małe spotkanie – stwierdził, wciąż uważnie przyglądając się tej kobiecie. Jej oczy przesuwały się linijka po linijce, kiedy czytała wolno tekst. Kiedy skończyła, spojrzała wprost na niego.

Chłopiec poczuł, że oblewa go fala chłodnego potu. Jej oczy wwiercały się w niego i Albus miał świadomość, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się na nią. Kąciki jej ust zadrgały i po policzku spłynęła kropla potu. Można to było dostrzec nawet z takiej odległości.

Blackwood szybko schowała list w swoje szaty i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wstała od stołu, po czym opuściła Wielką Salę.

\- Co jest? - zapytał go Morrison.

\- Wi… widzieliście to? - zapytał przyjaciół. - To jak na mnie spojrzała? Po przeczytaniu tego listu?

Obydwaj wzruszyli ramionami.

\- Bo to pierwszy raz - skomentował Morrison. - Jesteś pewien, że nie patrzyła na cały nasz stół?

\- Łatwo się wtedy pomylić - dodał Scorpius, kiwając potakująco głową. – Już się przyzwyczailiśmy do tych jej paskudnych spojrzeń. Może sobie wyobraziłeś, że spojrzała tak konkretnie na ciebie?

\- A może... - odpowiedział słabo, wciąż patrząc na jej puste miejsce. – Może…

Albus cały poranek rozmyślał nad tym tajemniczym spojrzeniem. Był niesamowicie ciekawy. Co mogło oznaczać? A może – choć nie chciał o tym wspominać przyjaciołom – miało to jakiś związek z pierścionkiem Fairharta? Do tej pory nie wspomniała słowem na jego temat ani nie dała po sobie poznać, że w ogóle go miała. Tak właściwie to gdyby Albus nie był całkowicie pewien, że pierścień zniknął, uznałby, że być może nigdy go tam nie było i tylko sobie wyobraził to, że go dostaje.

Mimo że dręczyły go te myśli, postanowił skupić się na Mirze. Po lunchu spotkali się w miejscu ustalonym na poprzedniej lekcji – w kąciku na piątym piętrze.

\- Masz? – zapytała cicho, rozglądając się wokół.

\- No mam, mam – powiedział, grzebiąc w swojej torbie. – Czy teraz, jak ci ją daję, skończysz z tym całym „wykradaniem się do Hogsmeade"? To twój dowód, prawda?

\- Absolutnie – zgodziła się z nim Mirra, uśmiechając się lekko.

Albus obejrzał się przez ramię, po czym wyciągnął Pelerynę Niewidkę i wcisnął ją Gryfonce w ręce. Dziewczyna szybko schowała ją do swojej torby.

\- Oddam ci ją po wycieczce - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Umowa stoi - odpowiedział, także się uśmiechając. Potem odwrócił się na pięcie i nie chcąc wyglądać podejrzanie, odszedł.

Niekończące się oczekiwanie na randkę dłużyło się, im bardziej intensywniej o tym myślał. Miał wrażenie, że wybuchnie, zanim w ogóle do niej dojdzie. Gdy w końcu nadszedł jego wielki dzień – paradoksalnie – żałował, że nie miał więcej czasu.

\- Zbyt proste? Za bardzo proste? - wypytywał przyjaciół, obracając się w miejscu i prezentując im każdy aspekt swojego stroju. Wcale nie wyglądał dziewczęco, robiąc niemal piruet.

\- Nie będę cię okłamywać, stary. Czuję się z tym naprawdę niekomfortowo - powiedział poważnie Morrison, zapadając się w fotelu.

Albus jęknął głośno.

\- No pomóżcie mi, chłopaki!

\- Wyglądasz dobrze - powiedział dobitnie Scorpius. - Przestań się stresować i popraw swoje włosy.

Albus delikatnie dotknął czubka swojej głowy.

\- A co z nimi nie tak? – zapytał szybko. - Spędziłem godzinę na pracy nad nimi!

\- No właśnie! - powiedział Morrison, sięgając do przodu i niszcząc mu skrzętnie zrobioną fryzurę.

\- Hej, włożyłem w to wiele wysiłku! - stwierdził nerwowo, nieszczęśliwie próbując przeciwdziałać tej destrukcji.

\- Patrzysz na to ze złej strony - odpowiedział mu cierpliwie Vincent. - Powinieneś wyglądać tak, jakbyś pięć minut przed wyjściem przypomniał sobie, że masz jakąś randkę i dopiero co założyłeś koszulę.

Albus westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Przecież Mirra wie, jakie to jest ważne - powiedział zirytowany, poprawiając koszulę.

\- Ale nie możesz jej dać do zrozumienia, że wiesz, że ona wie! - syknął Morrison.

Albus uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, po czym odwrócił się tyłem do swoich przyjaciół. W przeciwieństwie do ostatniej wycieczki do Hogsmeade, teraz szedł na całość. Ubrał najlepszą koszulę, jaką miał w swojej szafie i upewnił się, że jego spodnie wyglądają na luźne, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie miały jak się utrzymać na nogach. Spędził też niesamowicie dużo czasu, próbując ujarzmić słynne rozczochrane potterowskie włosy. Mimo to wygląd był jednym z jego najmniejszych problemów.

\- O czym powinniśmy rozmawiać? - jęczał przyjaciołom, gdy szli przez Lochy. - Podajcie mi jakąś listę możliwych tematów! – zażądał.

\- O czymkolwiek - Scorpius lekceważąco machnął ręką. - No przecież już raz się całowaliście. Wiesz, że cię lubi. Tą trudniejszą część masz dawno za sobą. Po prostu bądź sobą…

\- Czekaj, czekaj - wtrącił się Morrison. - Nie bądź takim całkowitym sobą, bo czasem jesteś niezłym głupkiem...

\- Och, tak - zgodził się Scorpius. – Bądź sobą tylko w połowie. W drugiej zaś bądź kimś… kto nie jest takim matołem…

Albus skomentował to dopiero, gdy znaleźli się przy stole Slytherinu.

\- Okej. Więc nie będę po sobie pokazywać, że to jakaś wielka sprawa. I będę sobą – powiedział niepewnie, patrząc na przyjaciół i na palcach dłoni wyliczając ich rady. - To dwie rzeczy. Powinna być jeszcze jakaś trzecia lub coś w tym guście…

\- Lokalizacja - powiedział pewnie Scorpius. - Gdzie się spotkacie?

\- W Trzech Miotłach - stwierdził stanowczo, na co jego przyjaciele wydali z siebie ciężkie westchnienia. – No co? Co znowu jest nie tak?

\- To jest zbyt oklepane! - powiedział Scorpius. - Zabierz ją do Pani Puddifoot czy coś.

\- Jakiej pani? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie masz nawet planu randki? - Morrison zrobił wielkie oczy.

Albus przyjrzał się swojej nietkniętej misce owsianki.

\- No niezupełnie... – mruknął, na co przyjaciela potrząsnęli głowami.

\- Serio, stary? Nawet ja miałem plan z Rose... - powiedział Scorpius.

\- To coś zupełnie innego - tłumaczył się Al. – Nie mam zamiaru niczego sabotować ani nikogo oszukiwać…

Resztę śniadania spędzili na wymyślaniu odpowiednich miejscówek i szukaniu pomysłów spędzenia czasu wolnego. Potem Albus dwukrotnie zmieniał jeszcze koszulę, aż w końcu Morrison odciągnął go od szafy. Naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego jest taki zdenerwowany. Przecież Scorpius miał absolutną rację – ta trudniejsza część była już dawno za nim…

Gdy nadszedł czas wycieczki, Neville zaczął sprawdzać zgody na wyjście do wioski. Albus kątem oka zauważył, jak profesor Longbottom rzuca mu (w jego mniemaniu) ukradkowe spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej miało mieć na niego oko więcej osób, niż początkowo przypuszczał. To wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że towarzysząc przyjaciołom w kolejce, nadal im mruczał o swoich planach.

\- A gdzie będziecie? - zapytał ich.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - stwierdził Morrison. - Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.

\- Chciałbym zatrzymać się u Scrivenshafta - powiedział Scorpius. - Potrzebuję atramentu. Ale nie martw się, nieco się od ciebie oddalimy...

\- Nie o to mi chodzi... – zaprotestował przy tym Albus, marszcząc brwi – Neville wciąż rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia. – Muszę już iść. Pogadam z wami później...

\- Tak, do zobaczenia...

\- Powodzenia, stary - szepnął Morrison.

Albus uniósł dwa kciuki w górę a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i próbując wyglądać na rozczarowanego, wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali. Jak tylko znalazł się poza wścibskimi nauczycielami, natychmiast pobiegł na trzecie piętro.

Miał wielką nadzieję, że nikogo tam nie będzie. Jakby nie patrzeć, wszyscy kierowali się do Hogsmeade. Przez moment przyglądał się posągowi Jednookiej Wiedźmy, ciesząc się podejmowaniem tego ryzyka. Przez myśl przeszły mu te wszystkie historie, o których opowiadał mu Hagrid – o tym wszystkich szkolnych zasadach złamanych przez słynnego Harry'ego Pottera. No cóż, może uda mu się go w tym prześcignąć. Nie wszyscy byliby na tyle odważni, żeby skorzystać z tajnego przejścia, żeby przedostać się do Hogsmeade.

Wyciągnął z szat różdżkę i stuknął nią w posąg.

\- _Dissendium_ – wymamrotał entuzjastycznie, rozkoszując się swoim podekscytowaniem. Wiedźma przesunęła się, odsłaniając ciemny, wąski korytarz, który widział już wcześniej. Miał właśnie zrobić krok naprzód, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł czyjś głos.

\- Al?

Obrócił się tak szybko, że niemal się przewrócił. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, kto go zawołał, a potem spojrzał w dół.

\- Hugo! - krzyknął o wiele za głośno, niż było to w ogóle konieczne. - Co ty... dlaczego nie jesteś w drodze do Hogsmeade? - zażądał.

Chłopiec zamrugał.

\- Bo… jestem dopiero na drugim roku – odpowiedział zdezorientowany. - Myślałem, że skoro zostajesz w zamku, to spędzimy razem nieco czasu. Co to jest? - zapytał, wskazując głową na ciemny korytarz, który Albus desperacko próbował ukryć.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał nonszalancko, drapiąc się w tył głowy.

\- No to. - Hugo wyciągnął rękę i palcem wskazał przejście. – O, tam właśnie…

Albus odwrócił się, wciąż rżnąc głupka.

\- Och, to... No tak… Musisz mi obiecać Hugo, że zachowasz to w sekrecie… To jest łazienka. – powiedział, próbując się skoncentrować na czymś innym, niż na tym, że wszystkie jego plany właśnie szlag bierze.

Hugo patrzył na niego przez moment, nie wyglądając na powalonego na kolana jego mało przekonującym kłamstwem.

\- Więc... mogę sobie tam wejść? – zapytał. W jego tonie było coś, co wytrąciło Albusa z równowagi. Sarkazm?

\- Nie - odpowiedział krótko. – Tam… straszy – dodał słabo.

\- Prawie w każdym pomieszczeniu w tym zamku jest duch – stwierdził logicznie Gryfon. - To tajne przejście do Hogsmeade? - wyrzucił z siebie szybko.

Albus poczuł się znokautowany. Dlaczego spośród wszystkich osób, akurat dzisiaj musiał trafić na Hugona? Och, dlatego to musiał być akurat młodszy brat Rose? Dlaczego musiał za nim leźć? Wtedy przypomniał sobie wakacyjną rozmowę z dziewczyną - kuzynka mówiła, że Hugo bardzo na niego patrzy...

Ślizgon zaczął się pocić. Tak, to na pewno była prawda. Postanowił spróbować innej taktyki. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wiedząc w głębi duszy, że to co planuje, jest złe, ale nie miał innego wyboru. Liczył się czas. Objął więc ramieniem młodszego chłopca.

\- Dobra, złapałeś mnie - powiedział bezczelnie, ściszając głos. - Tak właściwie to… wykradam się do Hogsmeade – wyjaśnił, na co Hugo spojrzał na niego zrozpaczony.

\- Nie wolno ci - syknął. - James powiedział, że...

\- Wiem, że mi nie wolno - przerwał mu spokojnie, wciąż obejmując go ramieniem. – Nie będę tam długo. Wiesz, że lubię Mirrę, nie?

\- Słyszałem o tym - odpowiedział wyraźnie Hugo.

\- Umówiłem się z nią - kontynuował Albus. - To może być moja jedyna szansa. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby coś się między nami popsuło, prawda?

\- No nie… - powiedział Gryfon, przenosząc wzrok z niego na ziemię.

\- Nie będę tam długo - zapewnił raz jeszcze kuzyna. - Nie zamierzasz chyba… na mnie donieść, co? - powiedział ważąc słowa w ten sposób, żeby zabrzmiały jak największa zdrada.

\- Ja... ja... – jąkał się chłopiec, rzucając mu zdruzgotane spojrzenie. – Nie… - dodał. – Nie.

Ślizgon odetchnął cicho z ulgą i z czułością potarmosił mu włosy.

\- Niedługo wrócę - powiedział. – I może jutro polatamy sobie razem na miotle - dodał, czując się winnym.

Hugo obdarzył go nieco skrzywionym uśmiechem, po czym odszedł. Albus dopiero wtedy otarł lekko mokre czoło i nie oglądając się już, ruszył szybkim krokiem w głąb ciemnego korytarza.

Otoczyła go ciemność. Nagle pożałował, że nie sprawdził jednak tego tunelu wcześniej. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że nie prowadzi do jakiegoś ślepego zaułka? Albo, że tylko Blackwood ma prawo do przejścia nim?

Zaklęciem zapalił czubek swojej różdżki, chcąc widzieć cokolwiek po drodze. Nie miał zamiaru potknąć się o własne stopy. Przejście było złowróżbne nawet w tych ciemnościach i wszędzie wyglądało tak samo. Albus bardzo się cieszył, że tunel nie miał żadnych rozwidleń i nie komplikował mu drogi. Wolał się nie pomylić. Nie był pewien, jak długo szedł, ale zaczęły go boleć nogi. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy nie powinien zawrócić.

Myśl o randce była jednak jego motywatorem. Skrupulatne, czteroletnie planowanie pchało go naprzód. Co więcej – bywał już w gorszych miejscach. Przynajmniej w tym miejscu nie było żadnej śmiercionośnej mgły. Wędrował ciemnym korytarzem, schylając trochę głowę, uważając na to, żeby się nie nadwyrężyć. Różdżkę trzymał wysoko, a promienie światła ukazywały mu coraz to dłuższy i dłuższy tunel…

I w końcu doszedł do końca przejścia. Coś, co wyglądało na kruszące się, kamienne schody, pięło się w górę. Albus poczuł, że policzki czerwienieją mu z podniecenia. Wszedł na nie, po czym przerwał Lumos. Znowu będąc otoczonym przez całkowitą ciemność, przyłożył ręce do sufitu i pchnął.

Klapa.

Otworzył ją i rzucił okiem na miejsce, w którym się znalazł. Od razu wiedział, że jest w Miodowym Królestwie. W momencie, gdy podniósł klapę, do jego nosa dobiegł cudowny zapach słodyczy i przewspaniałej czekolady. Niewiarygodne. Pociągnął nosem i bardziej rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Przejście najprawdopodobniej było w magazynie, bo wokół znajdowały się regały i pudełka, wszystkie odpowiednio zabezpieczone i oznakowane. W kącie pokoju dostrzegł rozklekotane schody, po czym serce mu zamarło. Zobaczył na nich czyjeś stopy. Ktoś wchodził do magazynu. Albus pospiesznie schylił głowę i obniżył klapę, zostawiając sobie tylko małą szczelinę, przez którą docierały do niego głosy.

\- Posortuj Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta według koloru, Ray – mówił jakiś mężczyzna rozdrażnionym, piskliwym głosem. – Upewnij się, że te lizaki befsztykowe rzeczywiście smakują jak krew, Ray. Upewnij się, że te kwachy smakują jak prawdziwy kwas, Ray!

\- Ray! – rozległ się inny, o wiele bardziej szorstki głos. - Weź tę czekoladę i chodź tutaj! Klienci na nas czekają!

Ray wydał z siebie potężne westchnienie i podniósł jedno z pudełek w pobliżu Albusa.

\- Idę, panie Flume! – odkrzyknął czarodziej normalnym głosem. Maszerując po schodach, wrócił do piskliwego tonu. – Wbij sobie te miecze w głowę, Ray. Chciałbym się trochę pośmiać…

Albus poczekał, aż pracownik Miodowego Królestwa zniknie ze schodów, po czym wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki. Żałował, że nie ma przy sobie Peleryny Niewidki ale wiedział, że oddanie jej Mirze było koniecznością. Najciszej jak tylko potrafił, skradał się po chwiejnych schodach, zaskoczony tym, jak mało powoduje hałasu – najwidoczniej był całkiem dobry w takich podchodach.

Ray, którego tak naprawdę dopiero teraz zobaczył, stał do niego plecami. Lada biegła pośrodku sklepu, tak więc mógł znajdować się z tyłu – nie było w tym nic podejrzanego. Mężczyzna wkładał pieniądze do magicznej kasy, która co jakiś czas otwierała się automatycznie i okazjonalnie wkładał sobie do kieszeni sykla lub dwa. Chłopiec przeszedł obok niego, uważając żeby nie wywołać dużego hałasu, a potem, kiedy Ray się odwrócił, przeskoczył ladę i znalazł się na ulicy Hogsmeade.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zaśmiał się głośno ze szczęścia, na co sprzedawca odwrócił się do niego.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał sucho.

\- W niczym, dziękuję – odpowiedział Albus, szczerząc do niego zęby. Potem ruszył przed siebie, zaczynając spacerować po zatłoczonych uliczkach czarodziejskiej wioski.

Normalnie nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nadal trudno mu było zaakceptować fakt, że idzie na randkę z Mirrą. Udało mu się. Jest w Hogsmeade. Wszystkie myśli o Hugo, Renegatach czy Blackwood natychmiast zniknęły z jego głowy. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się taki szczęśliwy.

Idąc uliczkami, miał oko na swoich profesorów - wiedział, że podczas wycieczek takich jak ta, mają skłonności do opiekowania się uczniami z daleka. Co dziwne, Albus nie rozpoznał ani jednego z nauczycieli wśród dorosłych czarodziejów. Nigdzie nie widział nawet Hagrida, który – jak sobie zdawał sprawę – nie przegapiły podróży do Hogsmeade. Z racji tego, że wszyscy byli pewni, że siedzi na tyłku w szkole, Teddy nie miałby powodu, żeby go szpiegować…

Przebiegł jedną uliczkę, chłonąc niczym gąbka cudowną pogodę. Ta krótka przechadzka uświadomiła mu, że tym razem nie będzie otrzymywał przykrych spojrzeń od przechodniów i sklepikarzy. Nikt nie wydawał się przerażony jego widokiem – mieszkańcy Hogsmeade zadowalali się ignorowaniem go. Kilku właścicieli sklepów zawołało go nawet, żeby sprawdzić czy aby przypadkiem nie chce niczego kupić. Albus cieszył się panującą wokół atmosferą - nie mógł się jednak w pełni skupić na chodzeniu sobie swobodnie. Było mu bardzo spieszno do zobaczenia Mirry. Po prostu nie mógł się oprzeć tej pokusie. Zaczął się więc kierować do Trzech Mioteł.

Po drodze minął kilka znajomych uczniów, którzy na całe szczęście, w najmniejszym stopniu nie byli zaskoczeni jego obecnością. W pewnym momencie jednak napotkał mały problem - z jednej z alejek wynurzył się James, niemal na niego wpadając. Ku wielkiej uldze Albusa, był tak rozkojarzony chichoczącą u jego boku dziewczyną, z którą szedł za rękę, że go nie zauważył. Dalsza podróż do pubu przebiegła bez żadnych problemów.

Mirrę zobaczył czekającą już przy wejściu do Trzech Mioteł - wyglądała (naprawdę nie znalazł na to innego określenia) przepięknie. Miała na sobie bardzo przyjemną dla oka białą sukienkę, która wspaniale komponowała się z jej czarnymi włosami i jasną skórą, która wydawała się świecić w świetle słonecznym. Gdy go dostrzegła, poskoczyła w miejscu i pomachała mu entuzjastycznie. Odmachał jej, po czym zauważył, że wcale nie była sama.

Hornsbrook…

Zbliżył się nieco zdezorientowany, co umknęło mu od razu, gdy Mirra przytuliła go mocno.

\- Co on tutaj robi? - warknął Hornsbrook.

Albus zamrugał zaskoczony. To z Eckleyem zawsze się kłócił, nie z nim…

\- Donny! - syknęła Mirra. - Mówiłam ci, że jestem z kimś umówiona.

\- Nie powinno go tutaj być – stwierdził szybko Gryfon.

\- Też miło cię widzieć, stary - powiedział sarkastycznie Albus, zastanawiając się, co tu się właściwie wyprawia.

Mirra miała się coś właśnie odezwać, gdy Hornsbrook zostawił ich bez dalszego słowa wyjaśnienia i zaczął szybko gdzieś maszerować.

\- O co mu chodziło? – zapytał.

\- Zaproponował, że poczeka ze mną - odpowiedziała Mirra. - Charlie i Rose są w Dervishu i Bangesie. Donny chyba poszedł do nich. Nie wiem co mu się stało…

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

\- No cóż - rzucił z uśmiechem. - Czy możemy rozpocząć naszą randkę? – zapytał, naśladując głos księcia pomagającego wysiąść z powozu księżniczce. Wykonał nawet ten specyficzny gest ręką.

\- Tak, chodźmy - powiedziała dziewczyna, wachlując się swoją listonoszką*.

Rozpoczęli spacer wzdłuż ulicy. Albus jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo się nie ekscytował zwykłym włóczeniem się po mieście.

\- Gdzie chciałabyś iść na początek? – zapytał już normalnym głosem.

\- Gdziekolwiek chcesz - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Widziałem dobre lody, gdy tutaj szedłem. O tam...

Nawet z przyłapaniem go przez Hugona, łatwością wślizgnięcia się do Hogsmeade oraz nagłą bezdusznością Hornsbrooka, największą niespodzianką dzisiejszego dnia, była płynność rozmowy z Mirrą. Tak bardzo denerwował się tą randką, że niemal zapomniał, że przecież są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Presja opuszczała go z coraz to nowszym wypowiedzianym zdaniem – w końcu przestał się czuć nieswojo w jej towarzystwie.

Ich rozmowa dotyczyła ulubionych dań i przekąsek, zwierząt a nawet Quidditcha. Zanim dotarli do stoiska z lodami, Albus całkowicie się rozluźnił.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że nie wiem jak się w to gra – stwierdziła Mirra. – Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego to taka wielka sprawa. No bo wiesz, i tak koniec końców wszystko sprowadza się do tego, czyj Szukający jest lepszy…

\- Nieprawda! – zaprotestował Albus. – Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że najczęściej widzisz, jak zwyciężam!

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

\- Nie, mówię poważnie! Żadna gra nie ma tak wielkich różnic w punktacji…

\- Nie o to chodzi – powiedział, kręcąc głową. – Każdy coś wnosi do drużyny. Jeśli dominują Ścigający, Szukający przeciwnika nie chce nawet szukać znicza. Nawet jeśli by zaczął, dobry Pałkarz temu zapobiegnie. Wszystko jest bardzo dobrze zrównoważone. To nie moja wina, że łapię znicza, zanim zobaczysz cokolwiek więcej – zaśmiał się.

\- Och, nie byłabym tego taka pewna w następnym meczu – stwierdziła Mirra, uśmiechając się szeroko. – James będzie szukał zemsty po zeszłym roku.

Albus wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na sprzedawcę lodów.

\- Cztery sykle – powiedział starszy, zrzędliwie wyglądający człowiek, stojący pod prowizoryczną lodziarnią.

Mirra sięgnęła do swojej listonoszki, ale Albus był szybszy. Refleks nabyty dzięki Quidditchowi.

\- Nic z tego - powiedziała wyzywająco Mirra. - Nie zapłacisz za mnie.

\- Zapłacę - odpowiedział jej, zerkając na starszego mężczyznę, który trzymał pieniądze w dłoni nie wiedząc czy ma przyjąć te, czy nie te monety. – Ty nie będziesz płaciła.

\- Płacę!

\- Nie!

\- Proszę? – zapytał poważnie.

Mirra westchnęła ciężko i uniosła dłonie do góry.

\- No w porządku – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko. Sprzedawca w międzyczasie schował chciwie pieniądze.

Ta mała sprzeczka dała im temat następnej rozmowy. Smaki lodów. Albus absolutnie nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, co twierdziła Mirra.

\- Nie ma nic złego w zwykłych waniliowych – powiedziała, liżąc białą gałkę z widocznym zadowoleniem.

\- No, prócz tego, że są takie zwyczajne… - argumentował.

\- Och, przepraszam bardzo, że lubię cieszyć się tym, co lubię jeść i jednocześnie dbam o zęby – stwierdziła, rzucając dłuższe spojrzenie na jego loda (z masą słodkości, orzechów i czekoladą na wierzchu).

\- Czy to przytyk do moich zębów? – zapytał, przyciskając dłoń do swojego serca, jakby został trafiony prosto w nie.

\- No, komplement to raczej nie był – zachichotała.

Dopiero gdy skończyli jeść lody, Albus zdał sobie sprawę, jak samotne stały się jego dłonie. Jego palce mimowolnie zaciskały się i rozluźniały w oczekiwaniu, że coś do nich „przylgnie". Mirra była w połowie zdania, kiedy szybko chwycił ją za rękę, w duchu gorliwie modląc się, żeby przypadkiem jej nie zabrała…

Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym splątała ich palce. Idealnie. Albus pierwszy raz szedł za rękę z dziewczyną. Zarumienił się na samą tę myśl. Cieszył się też, że Mirra nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób.

\- To co? Do Wrzeszczącej Chaty? - zapytała.

\- Gdziekolwiek zechcesz - stwierdził szarmancko, myśląc, że to najlepszy dzień jego życia, nawet pomimo wpadki z kuzynem. Gdy skręcili w jedną z bocznych uliczek, prowadzących do najbardziej nawiedzonego domu w Wielkiej Brytanii, Mirra powiedziała coś nieoczekiwanego.

\- Tak szczerze to byłam bardzo zdziwiona, że faktycznie się pojawiłeś.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - zapytał zdziwiony, unosząc wysoko brwi.

Gryfonka wzruszyła ramionami, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Mogłabym przysiąc, że nie wolno ci przebywać w Hogsmeade - powiedziała z namysłem. – Myślałam… myślałam, że złapią cię nauczyciele, gdy będziesz się wykradał bez swojej Peleryny Niewidki… lub coś w tym guście…

\- Ale jestem tutaj, prawda? - powiedział. - A tak właściwie, to gdzie zostawiłaś Pelerynę?

Mirra wolą ręką poklepała swoją torebkę.

\- Wzięłam ją na wszelki wypadek, jakbyś potrzebował szybko się stąd zwinąć - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Na wypadek, gdybyś jednak się wymknął.

Akurat dotarli do ogrodzenia Wrzeszczącej Chaty - było to dalekie od romantycznej scenerii, a w samym domu było coś chłodnego ale to tylko pogłębiło poważny charakter ich rozmowy. Albus nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć tego dziwacznego uczucia.

Odwrócił się do Mirry.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram - powiedział stanowczo. – Gdybym się jednak zakradł… nie żałowałbym tego – było warto.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zbliżyła się do niego. Albus zarejestrował, że nagle zaczęło się kręcić wokół nich mniej osób. Tak właściwie, to jako jedyni stali pod Wrzeszczącą Chatą. Zauważył też, że był od niej wyższy - wcześniej zdawało mu się, że są tego samego wzrostu. Jakim cudem tego wcześniej nie dostrzegał?

\- Nie pocałowaliśmy się ani razu od tamtego momentu nad jeziorem... - powiedziała cicho, na co dłonie Albusa od razu zaczęły się pocić. Co takiego powiedział mu James w zeszłym roku na temat sytuacji, w których dziewczyna przejmuje inicjatywę? To były jakieś dwie rzeczy, prawda? Że to zawsze zwiastuje nadchodzące kłopoty i że warto?

\- Chciałabym cię znowu pocałować... – dodała.

\- Ja też – powiedział, także się do niej przybliżając.

\- Jak myślisz? Damy radę rozwiązać ten dylemat? - zapytała głupio, wciąż wpatrując się w niego błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Możemy się… przytulić… - powiedział z uśmiechem.

Gryfonka roześmiała się i objęła go za szyję. Uniósł delikatnie dłonią jej podbródek, wiedząc doskonale do czego to zmierza. Ich ostatni pocałunek był pocałunkiem dwojga przyjaciół. Ten będzie pocałunkiem prawdziwej pary. Wreszcie. Gdy ich usta dzieliły już dosłownie minimetry, ktoś przeraźliwie krzyknął. Był to wysoki, przerażający wrzask, który na pewno dobiegał z Chaty. Nie mogło być inaczej. Jego przeczucie nie podzielało jednak tej opinii.

\- Co to było? - Mirra odsunęła się szybko i rozejrzała wokół.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, nie interesując się tym nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Ponownie uniósł jej podbródek…

I wtedy rozległ się kolejny krzyk. Głośniejszy. A potem kilka kolejnych, zdecydowanie męskich. Ich źródłem najprawdopodobniej byli sklepikarze i cywile. Potem nastąpił głośny huk, który odbił się echem w powietrzu.

\- Co się dzieje? - krzyknęła Mirra i właśnie w tym momencie Albus zobaczył, że niedaleko nich, w powietrzu, wysoko nad sklepami, unosiło się ciało młodego mężczyzny. Wirował w niekontrolowany sposób.

Rozległy się kolejne przerażające krzyki. W ich kierunku biegli ludzie: mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci, zupełnie nie patrząc pod nogi.

\- Śmierciożercy! - krzyknął jakiś mężczyzna. - Śmierciożercy atakują Hogsmeade!

\- Kim są Śmie... - zaczęła Mirra ale przerwał jej kolejny wrzask i błysk światła - błysk walki.

Albus już kiedyś słyszał ten termin i wiedział jedno - byli w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Nie było się nawet nad czym zastanawiać. A potem ich oczom ukazało się prawdziwe źródło tego zamieszania. Biegnący w ich kierunku tłum był goniony przez kilka postaci w czarnych płaszczach. Szli pewnie przed siebie, śmiejąc się i szydząc. Machali też różdżkami, wysyłając w niebo coraz to więcej ludzi…

\- Załóż na siebie Pelerynę! - krzyknął Albus, obracając się w miejscu.

\- Albusie... – zaczęła Mirra, puszczając jego ręce. Wyglądała na całkowicie przerażoną.

\- No już, zakładaj! – warknął.

Gryfonka szybko sięgnęła do torby i po chwili już jej nie było. O jej obecności świadczył tylko głośny oddech obok niego.

\- Weź mnie za rękę – powiedział stanowczo, na co dziewczyna od razu go złapała. - I nie puszczaj - dodał, kierując się w stronę tłumu.

\- Albusie, wchodzisz w nich!

\- Zapędzają wszystkich w kozi róg! - powiedział. - Musimy się przedrzeć!

Mirra trzymała go mocno, gdy manewrowali pomiędzy krzyczącymi ludźmi. Po drodze Albus zarejestrował, że te czarne szaty wyglądają identycznie, jak te w zeszłym roku w Departamencie Tajemnic. Jedyną różnicą w ubraniu napastników były dziwaczne, czerwone maski. Element ukrywający prawdziwą tożsamość.

\- Nie puszczaj! – powiedział, gdy dotarli do ostatniego rzędu ludzi. Odciągnął dziewczynę na bok i zaczął się kierować ku jednej z alejek. Zamaskowani czarodzieje mijali ich, zbyt zaabsorbowani sianiem ogólnego spustoszenia, żeby w ogóle ich zauważyć. Szybko opuścili to przejście i skręcili w inne. Albus z wielką ulgą zarejestrował błyski czerwonego światła a nie zielonego. Trafieni zaklęciem ludzi padali raz na prawo, raz na lewo.

\- Albusie, musimy znaleźć Rose i Cha...

\- Musimy znaleźć Morrisona i Sco...

Oboje zatrzymali się w połowie zdania. Mirra zdjęła z siebie Pelerynę i Albus zauważył, że jej włosy są potargane – była spanikowana. Spiął się - mieli różne obowiązki względem swoich przyjaciół. Albus był szczególnie winny, bo przecież Rose była jego kuzynką. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że jest silniejsza od Morrisona, który zapewne będzie potrzebował pomocy.

\- Przepraszam - odpowiedziała roztrzęsiona. - Znajdź swoich przyjaciół, a my... wrócimy do zamku.

\- Zostań ze mną - powiedział szybko, ciągnąc ją do przodu, w kierunku źródła krzyków. Szli razem do miejsca, w którym ulica się rozwidlała.

\- Nie mogę - zaczęła kręcić głową, oddając mu Pelerynę. - Muszę znaleźć...

\- Zostaw sobie Pelerynę - przerwał jej Albus. - Znajdź Rose, Eckl.. Charliego i jego głupiego przyjaciela, a potem wynoście się stąd!

\- Potrzebujesz Peleryny! - powiedziała, wciskając płaszcz w jego ramiona.

\- Weź ją! – warknął, odpychając od siebie rodzinną pamiątkę.

\- Oni ścigają ciebie, Albusie! - powiedziała, na co zamarł w miejscu. Czy to prawda? Ale przecież jego mieli ścigać Renegaci a nie ludzie Aresa... Co oni tutaj robili? Dlaczego oni także chcieli jego zguby?

\- Nie… - wyjąkał. – Oni nie są… Weź Pelerynę, potrzebujesz jej!

\- Albusie…

\- BIERZ TĄ CHOLERNĄ PELERYNĘ! - ryknął, podczas gdy sklep za nimi eksplodował. Z budynku wybiegł starszy mężczyzna, którego zaczęło ścigać dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn. Wszędzie unosił się dym.

Mirra spojrzała na niego przerażona i zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz. Zanim jeszcze zdążył coś powiedzieć, puściła jego rękę. Albus nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się podziała. Ludzie biegali wokół niego, potrącając go i krzycząc. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to mieć nadzieję, że Gryfonka będzie bezpieczna, że znajdzie Rose i razem wyjdą z tego bez szwanku…

W ciągu kilku sekund zorientował się w sytuacji. Hogsmeade zostało zaatakowane przez ludzi Aresa. Gdzie byli nauczyciele? Gdzie byli Hagrid, Neville i Bellinger? Co z resztą? Flitwickiem i Handit? Nikt nie walczył z napastnikami, wszyscy uciekali...

Uniósł różdżkę i wycelował w najbliższego czarodzieja.

\- _Drętwota!_ – zawołał i mężczyzna runął na ziemię jaki długi. Biegł prosto przed siebie, mijając rozgorączkowanych ludzi i napotkał dwóch wrogów. Ścisnął mocniej różdżkę i podjął mało inteligentną próbę obezwładnienia ich naraz.

Zanim jednak cokolwiek zrobił, z tłumu wystrzelone zostały dwa niebieskie promienie, które w jednej chwili powaliły zamaskowane postacie, sprawiając im przy tym trochę bólu. Spanikowani mieszkańcy Hogsmeade zaczęli się dziko rozglądać, chcąc odszukać odpowiedzialnego za to czarodzieja. Albus także to zrobił i właśnie wtedy trzecia, do tej pory niezauważalna postać, złapała go i przewróciła.

Uniósł różdżkę i przygotował się do walki. W przeciągu ułamku sekundy znalazł się jednak w zaułku – zamaskowany mężczyzna, nie czekając na jego atak, ruszył do przodu jako pierwszy. Chwycił go raz jeszcze i wyrzucił z głównej ulicy. Plecami uderzył w pojemniki na śmieci. Zabolało. Kiedy w miarę oprzytomniał, ponownie uniósł różdżkę. W międzyczasie czarodziej podchodził do niego powoli.

\- _Drę…_ \- zaczął, ale przerwał w momencie, w którym napastnik ściągnął swoją czerwoną maskę. Albus był pewien, że oczy zaraz mu wypadną i zaczną się toczyć po ziemi.

\- Cisza! - syknął Lucjusz Malfoy, pochylając się i jeszcze bardziej wciskając go w cień zaułka. Wyglądał starzej niż wtedy, kiedy ostatni widzieli się po raz ostatni. Jego włosy, będące niegdyś złote, były teraz całkowite białe, a skóra przybrała ziemisty kolor. Pod zapadniętymi oczami miał czarne worki. Tak bardzo przypominał jego ojca...

\- Gdzie jest Scorpius? – zapytał mężczyzna, okrążając go.

\- Próbuję go właśnie znaleźć! A co pan tutaj robi?

\- Nie mamy na to czasu - powiedział chrapliwie Malfoy, oglądając się przez ramię. Na ulicy nadal panował jeden wielki chaos. - Znajdź Scorpiusa.

\- No przecież próbuję! - powiedział Albus. - Jego i Morrisona... - dalszy ciąg zdania przerwało mu uderzenie w policzek. Co zadziwiające – odczuł to całkiem boleśnie.

\- Nie dbam o twoich innych przyjaciół - syknął Lucjusz. - Interesuje mnie tylko mój wnuk. To ma być twój priorytet! Oboje musicie się stąd wydostać!

\- A co się tu tak właściwie wyprawia? - zapytał, przyciskając dłoń do piekącego policzka.

\- Ares jest w Hogsmeade – zakomunikował mu Malfoy. - Sam jest na peryferiach a nam pozwala na amok.

\- Nam? - zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Musisz patrzeć na to, co dzieje się wokół ciebie - warknął Lucjusz. - Na wioskę nałożył bardzo silne zaklęcia antyaportacyjne. Pomoc z Ministerstwa nie przybędzie zbyt prędko…

\- A gdzie są nauczyciele? - zapytał gorączkowo, słysząc w tle kolejną eksplozję. Ziemia pod jego stopami zadrżała, co wskazywało na to, że wybuchło coś w pobliżu miejsca, w którym stali.

\- W szkole - odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Wszyscy. Byli przekonani, że Ares zdecyduje się zaatakować Hogwart.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

Malfoy westchnął.

\- Przez wzgląd na wycieczkę! Teraz idź, Ares chce cię zabić. Musisz uciekać, bo pomoc nie nadejdzie.

Albus przełknął ślinę. A więc Mirra miała rację… Dlaczego Ares chciał go widzieć martwego?

\- Dla… dlacze... - znowu nie udało mu się dokończyć, ponieważ dziadek Scorpiusa wymierzył mu kolejny policzek.

\- Nie ma czasu! - syknął czarodziej. - To nie czas na zadawanie pytań. Nie rozumiesz tego? Znajdź mojego wnuka... - powiedział a Albus zauważył, że głos przy ostatnim słowie lekko mu się załamał, dzięki czemu nagle wszystko zrozumiał - to Lucjusz Malfoy był szpiegiem, o którym mówił mu tata kilka miesięcy temu. I nie myślał teraz jak szpieg, ani nawet jak czarodziej - myślał jak dziadek - za wszelką cenę chciał chronić swojego wnuczka...

\- Jasne - odpowiedział szybko, zbierając się do kupy i rozglądając wokół. - Znajdę Scorpiusa ale... potrzebuję pomocy w walce.

Malfoy machnął ostro różdżką i Albus mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. W następnej chwili poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś rozbił mu jajko na głowie.

Zamrugał zdziwiony i spojrzał w dół na swoje stopy... których nie było. Zamrugał raz jeszcze i uświadomił sobie, że ledwo widzi sam siebie.

\- To czar maskujący** - powiedział Malfoy. - Jeśli będziesz się ruszał, ciężko cię będzie wypatrzeć. Nie wiem jak długo zaklęcie się utrzyma, dlatego musisz już iść.

Albus kiwnął głową i rzucił się do przodu. Zanim wbiegł w tłum krzyczących ludzi, omal nie został potrącony przez jeszcze jednego zamaskowanego czarodzieja. Wyhamował w odpowiednim momencie, dzięki czemu napastnik minął go bez cienia podejrzenia.

\- Z kim rozmawiałeś, Lucjuszu?

\- Z nikim – odpowiedział Malfoy, z powrotem zakładając czerwoną maskę. – Zostałem… zostałem odrzucony na bok. Byłem lekko oszołomiony – skłamał.

\- No dobrze, popraw maskę – powiedział mężczyzna. – Sebastian włożył wiele wysiłku w ich stworzenie – zachichotał. – Pospiesz się i dołącz do zabawy. Szef powiedział, że mamy jeszcze godzinkę, a potem wypuści te rzeczy…

Albus minął go, czując jak żołądek zaciska mu się z przerażającej wręcz ciekawości. Jakie rzeczy? Nie miał jednak czasu głębiej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo musiał przeskakiwać nad leżącymi na ulicy ciałami i unikać ludzi, którzy biegali w lewo i w prawo. Słońce nie było już tak wysoko, więc napastnicy oświetlili Hogsmeade przy pomocy ognia. Podpalona została większa część sklepów. Ten atak był sto razy gorszy niż wakacyjne zamieszki na Pokątnej.

Zatrzymał się, żeby złapać oddech i przy okazji, pozwolić sobie na chwilę logicznego myślenia. Jego priorytetem była rodzina i przyjaciele. James najprawdopodobniej jest otoczony przyjaciółmi i poradzi sobie - będąc od niego starszym, jest automatycznie lepiej przygotowany do starcia. Musiał znaleźć Morrisona i Scorpiusa. A co jeśli Mirze zsunęła się Peleryna? Co, jeśli została stratowana? Czy nic jej nie będzie?

Czy będzie w stanie znaleźć Rose?

Ta bitwa musiała się skończyć. Jego przyjaciele mieli małe szanse na przeżycie - Scorpius jest dobrym pojedynkowiczem, ale tutaj czary latały w każdą stronę - to nie był żaden pojedynek. Co więcej, miałby większe szanse, gdyby był sam.

Ministerstwo zostało zablokowane, a nauczyciele nawet nie mieli pojęcia, że atak nastąpił w Hogsmeade. Mimo to, w wiosce byli ludzie zdolni do podjęcia walki. Jakby nie patrzeć, to tutaj znajdowała się główna siedziba ZR.

Albus był w samym środku bitwy. Mógł ich ostrzec, wskazać kierunek walk, a nawet dzięki zawiadomieniu ich, oczyścić ulice. To było niezwykle ryzykowane, ale także konieczne. Nieważne, że za jego głowę była cena – ZR było jedyną nadzieją dla Hogsmeade.

Odwrócił się i popędził w drugą stronę. Po drodze zatrzymał się, żeby pomóc jakiemuś trzeciorocznemu uczniowi, który leżał na ziemi. Chłopak rozejrzał się zaskoczony, gdy pomógł mu się podnieść niewidziany sojusznik. Potem wziął nogi za pas.

Albus spróbował się skoncentrować i przypomnieć sobie drogę do siedziby ZR. Młot zabrał go tam już tak dawno temu. Czy nie znajdowała się w dzielnicy Hogspenn? W takim brudnym i obskurnym miejscu? To wcale nie pomagało. Teraz cała wioska była zakurzona.

Wszystko było zniszczone.

Z boku zamaskowana postać z wielką radością tworzyła dziury w ścianach sklepu, prawie potykając się o leżące na ziemi ciało, które – jak zauważył z zadowoleniem Albus – miało na sobie szaty charakterystyczne dla ludzi Aresa. Nieco dalej, w pobliżu prowizorycznej lodziarni, dwóch napastników miotało w powietrzu kobietą, która głośno krzyczała i płakała. Albus wycelował w nich swoją różdżką i gniewnie krzyknął zaklęcie.

\- _Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!_

Z czubka różdżki wyłoniły się dwa identyczne, czerwone promienie, które natychmiast rozbroiły przeciwników. Zaklęcie okazało się na tyle silne, że mężczyźni zostali odrzuceni do tyłu. Kobieta zaczęła spadać, więc niewiele myśląc, jeszcze raz machnął szybko różdżką.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Będąc skoncentrowanym do granic możliwości, ostrożnie lewitował dziewczynę. Kiedy jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, rozejrzała się zaskoczona, próbując odnaleźć człowieka, który jej pomógł. Al był jednak niewidoczny, więc nie było to możliwe. Nie czekał też dłużej – od razu popędził biegiem kolejną ulicą.

Skręcił a parę alejek, próbując znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę, gdzie się znajduje. Z każdą mijającą sekundą stawał się coraz bardziej zdesperowany. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie znajdzie właściwej drogi. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele znajdowali się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie a on nie robił nic, żeby im pomóc. Stał jak ciołek i nie wiedział, dokąd ma pójść lub co robić…

Nagle poczuł, że jego kończyny słabną i przepływa przez niego tamta dziwna moc. Następną rzeczą jaką zarejestrował był fakt, że klęczał na czworakach.

_Nie teraz_ , błagał w myślach. Oczy zaczęły go piec. Poczuł dziwny, brzęczący dźwięk, który wypełnił mu uszy. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że sceneria, którą widział, była złota. Nie rozumiał gdzie jest, wszystko wydawało się takie odległe…

_Nie teraz_ , powtórzył w myślach. Nie miał czasu na męczenie się z tym złotem! Musiał wrócić. Musiał sprowadzić pomoc. Oczy piekły go coraz bardziej. Czuł też przepływającą mu przez koniuszki palców moc…

Zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza i poczuł najdziwniejsze uczucie w życiu. Przez moment miał wrażenie, jakby został wepchnięty do szklanej kulki i otoczyła go ciemność. Nie mógł wziąć kolejnego wdechu i czuł się, jakby umierał…

W końcu udało mu się odetchnąć. Oczy przestały go piec. Już wszystko było w porządku. Po chwili podniósł się chwiejnie z ziemi. Wciąż był w Hogsmeade. Wciąż zewsząd dochodziły go krzyki i odgłosy eksplozji. Wszystko wokół było zniszczone. To nie było jednak miejsce, w którym stał jeszcze przez kilkoma minutami. Zamrugał zdziwiony, gdy uświadomił sobie, że znajdował się dokładnie pod siedzibą Zbawienia Różdżek. Mimowolnie otworzył szeroko usta. „Markowy Sprzęt do Quidditcha"…

Wszystko się zgadzało!

Zamrugał wściekle. Już wcześniej zdarzyło mu się coś całkiem podobnego. Czuł się tak już wcześniej. Raz znalazł się w ten sposób koło swojego ojca. Przecież nie potrafił się aportować. Nawet nie wiedział, jak to się robi! Jakim cudem...? Czy Ares nie zabezpieczył wioski barierami antyaportacyjnymi...? Nikt nie mógł się deportować z tego miejsca – dlatego mieszkańcy Hogsmeade jeszcze tutaj byli. Ministerstwo nie przybędzie za szybko – też będą się męczyć z barierami… Jak więc chłopiec, który nie potrafił się tak przemieszać, zrobił coś tak niemożliwego…?

Nie było jednak czasu na takie pytania. Być może po prostu mu się wydawało, że się aportuje, a tak naprawdę to stracił nad sobą panowanie i przybiegł tutaj. Teraz liczy się tylko to, że był na miejscu. Był tam, gdzie chciał być. Musiał ostrzec Zbawienie Różdżek. Otworzył więc drzwi ich siedziby, oczami wyobraźni widząc już, jak wszyscy stoją w pokoju przypominającym salon, z gotowymi do działania różdżkami.

Miał tylko połowiczną rację. Przytulne pomieszczenie było zatłoczone bardziej niż ostatnio - było w nim około pięćdziesięciu czarownic i czarodziejów w różnym wieku. Każdy z nich miał na sobie czarny mundurek ze srebrnym emblematem. Stali w kręgu. Nie wyglądali jednak na gotowych do walki. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w sam środek pokoju, gdzie otoczony przez swoich popleczników, stał Warren Waddlesworth, wymachujący demonstracyjnie rękoma. On też miał na sobie czarne szaty.

Albus szybko zerknął na swoje dłonie, po czym odetchnął cicho z ulgą. Wciąż był pod wpływem sprytnego kamuflażu Lucjusza Malfoya. Drzwi za nim zamknęły się i wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zauważył jego przybycia. Wszyscy chłonęli każde słowo wypowiedziane przez Waddleswortha.

\- Słyszycie to? - mówił przywódca Zbawienia Różdżek. W jego pobliżu stał Młot, łypiąc na każdego z osobna. Rękę wciąż miał obandażowaną. - Słyszycie ten chaos? Gdzie jest Ministerstwo? Gdzie są Aurorzy? - zapytał sarkastycznie i wtedy Albus zdał sobie sprawę, że wszedł w sam środek jednego z jego inspirujących przemówień. Mimowolnie zaczął oddychać szybciej, nie będąc do końca pewnym, co powinien teraz zrobić.

\- Ares chodzi sobie ulicami, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Planuje zniszczyć ten świat a Hogsmeade jest dopiero początkiem jego planów – kontynuował Waddlesworth. - Wasi przyjaciele umierają tam, na tych ulicach! Wasza rodzina także! Dlaczego? Bo Ares się nas nie boi! Ministerstwo skapitulowało i pozwoliło Mrocznemu Sojuszowi siać to paskudne spustoszenie! Pozwoliło im panować! My nie możemy na to pozwolić! Ares się nas nie boi... ale będzie! Strach jest szacunkiem i Ares będzie szanował naszą moc oraz jedność! Do tego właśnie dążymy! Tego właśnie pragniemy! Nie osiągniemy tego, sprzedając się, targując lub kradnąc! Żądamy szacunku! Dzisiaj pokażemy światu dlaczego!

Tłum wybuchnął wiwatem a Waddlesworth po chwili milczenia, kontynuował.

\- Jesteśmy tym, co pozostało! Jesteśmy ostatnią linią obrony! Ministerstwo porzuciło tych, których miało chronić! Ci ludzie, mieszkańcy Hogsmeade, nazywali nas dziwakami, szydzili z nas i wyśmiewali, gdy wybraliśmy drogę Renegatów! Mówili, że pragniemy jedynie krwi! Dzisiaj dowiedzą się, że tak naprawdę jesteśmy bohaterami! Nikt nie zapomni dnia, w którym czarodziejski świat znów stanął na krawędzi wojny z kolejnym czarnym panem po porażce w jednej, pojedynczej bitwie! I nikt nie zapomni, że to Zbawienie Różdżek, wyłaniające się z mgły chaosu niczym światło latarni morskiej, wywalczyło dla nich wygraną! Nasz świat wciąż się modernizuje! Nie pozwolimy, by Ares znowu doprowadził go do ruiny!

Tłum wiwatował jeszcze głośniej, unosząc do góry swoje różdżki. Zachowywali się tak, jakby bitwa już dawno się zakończyła. Sam dźwięk głosu Waddleswortha sprawiał, że stawali się bardziej entuzjastycznie nastawieni do walki. Z morza tych wszystkich wojowniczych krzyków, Albus i tak wyłowił jeden szczególny, całkiem znajomy głos. Zupełnie nie pasował do reszty.

\- Tato, proszę, chodźmy do domu... - doszedł go głos zza drzwi.

\- Jeszcze nie teraz, Donny!

Ślizgon odskoczył od drzwi wejściowych w momencie, gdy się otworzyły. Stanął w nich znajomo wyglądający. Albus rozpoznał go jako Renegata, który rzucił mu się w oczy, gdy był tutaj ostatnio. Był członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek. Obok niego zrozpaczony Donovan Hornsbrook.

Pokój wypełnił się ciszą, gdy obaj weszli. Al przycisnął się plecami do ściany. Może i rzeczywiście był niewidoczny, ale wolał, żeby nikt go nie dotknął. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie ryzykować.

\- Co się dzieje, Hornsbrook? - zapytał Waddlesworth, wychodząc z tłumu.

\- Powiedz mu, Donny - powiedział szorstko mężczyzna. - Powiedz mu to, co powiedziałeś mi!

Albus patrzył, jak Gryfon zaczyna się lekko trząść. Wyglądał kompletnie inaczej niż zwykle – nie był ani chłodny, ani wyniosły. Był przerażony.

\- Tato, ja nie...

\- Powiedz mu o chłopaku Pottera!

Przez zgromadzony w pokoju tłum, przebiegł szmer. Młot zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, uciszając wszystkich jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Co z nim? - zapytał lodowato Waddlesworth.

Albus miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek został ranny, tato…

\- Masz powiedzieć panu Waddlesworthowi! - ryknął pan Hornsbrook.

Gryfon głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Al... Al… Potter jest w Hogsmeade - wyjąkał, na co oczy Warrena rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Widziałem go - powiedział cicho chłopiec.

Waddlesworth natychmiast odwrócił się do swoich żołnierzy.

\- Ida nie wypełniła swojego zadania! Nie zabiła chłopca Pottera! - powiedział donośnie a Albus poczuł jak coś niewytłumaczalnego ściska mu serce. - I mimo wcześniejszych informacji, chłopiec jednak jest w wiosce! Ares jest tutaj dla niego! Jest pewne rozwiązanie - powiedział ostro. - Nie wiemy, dlaczego Ares tak bardzo chce śmierci tego chłopca - podniósł obie ręce w górę i jedną wskazał lewą stronę pokoju, w której stała znaczna grupa Renegatów. Wśród nich był Młot. - Wy walczcie z ludźmi Aresa, a wy… - wskazał przeciwległą grupę - szukajcie chłopca Pottera i uważajcie, żeby go nie pomylić z jego starszym bratem. Słyszałem, że są do siebie podobni.

Jeden z Renegatów wystąpił naprzód.

\- Gdzie pan będzie? Musimy wiedzieć, gdzie mamy go przyprowadzić.

\- Chłopak nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Nie potrzebuję go - odpowiedział lodowato Waddlesworth, na co Albus osunął się przerażony po ścianie na podłogę. - Ares chce go zabić. Zróbcie to przed nim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Listonoszka** – potoczna nazwa małej damskiej torebki. Zazwyczaj odnosi się do torebki na długim pasku lub łańcuszku, choć coraz częściej nazywa się tak każdą torebkę na dłuższym pasku. Może przyjmować różne kształty – od koperty do małego plecaczka. Listonoszka jest bardzo wygodna, stylowa i praktyczna. Nie kosztuje majątku, także często jest kupowana
> 
> ** **Zaklęcie Kameleona** – z ang. Disillusionment Charm – zaklęcie pozwalające, by osoba zakamuflowana przybierała (podobnie jak kameleon) wygląd otoczenia. Uczucie towarzyszące osobie zakameleonowanej nie jest przyjemne – rzeczywiście przypomina uczucie rozbijania jajka na głowie. Odkameleonowanie z kolei daje uczucie spływania po głowie gorącej wody. Czar miał swój debiut, miał kiedy Harry był przenoszony do Grimmuald Place 12. Zaklęcie rzucił na niego Alastor Moody


	21. Chapter 21

**Rozdział 21**

**Polowanie na Albusa Pottera**

* * *

Albus wyskoczył z przytulnego salonu, nie dbając o wywołany przez siebie hałas czy potencjalną kolizję z kimś. Próbował złapać oddech, wciąż słysząc toczącą się za jego plecami dyskusję, ale po chwili jego dyszenie stało się takie głośne, że zagłuszyło to, co mówili tamci. Nie to go jednak obchodziło w tej chwili. Szanse na przeżycie jego i jego przyjaciół właśnie drastycznie się zmniejszyły.

Znalazł się w ogniu krzyżowym! Wszyscy chcieli go zabić! Ares na pewno, a Waddlesworth nie miał co do tego żadnych zastrzeżeń. Ludzie obojga będą teraz przeszukiwać wioskę, cal po calu, żeby do niego dotrzeć. Nie mógł z tym nic zrobić.

O mało nie upadł na kolana, gdy potknął się na ulicy, oddalając się od siedziby Zbawienia Różdżek. Był emocjonalnie wyczerpany. Ludzie wciąż krzyczeli, przepychali się, a zamaskowani napastnicy przeklinali i rzucali zaklęcia raz za razem. Głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi za plecami podpowiedziało mu, że Renegaci oficjalnie przyłączyli się do walki. Plecami przywarł do roztrzaskanego okna jednego ze sklepów, żeby zejść im z drogi. Od ludzi Aresa odróżniał ich jedynie brak czerwonych masek.

\- _Drętwota!_ \- ryknął jeden z Renegatów, celując w pierwszego lepszego napastnika. Zaklęcie uderzyło go prosto w klatkę piersiową, przez co mężczyzna upadł. Zza niego wyskoczył jednak kolejny.

\- _Crucio!_

Albus zobaczył, jak Renegat upada na ziemię, wijąc się z bólu.

Pozostali członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek zaczęli się rozdzielać i biec w różnych kierunkach, podczas gdy grupa zamaskowanych czarodziejów wciąż sunęła wzdłuż ulicy. Waddlesworth stał w drzwiach swojej kwatery, przyglądając się temu beznamiętnie. Nie ruszył do boju. Młot stał obok niego, wyglądając, jakby tylko szukał odpowiedniego momentu do wskoczenia w wir walk.

\- Jest tutaj! - krzyknął ktoś. - Ares jest tutaj!

Albus nie oderwał się od okna, ale odwracał głowę to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, szukając potwierdzenia tych słów. Nikt by raczej tak nie krzyczał, gdyby rzeczywiście nie była to prawda. Panika, która teraz ogarnęła mieszkańców Hogsmeade, była wręcz niewiarygodna. Biegali, popychając się nawzajem, przewracając – nie dbali o nikogo prócz siebie. Jedna z kobiet została w pewnym momencie przewrócona i nie zdołała się podnieść.

Albus z przerażeniem patrzył, jak czarownica krzyczała, gdy tłum deptał ją po twarzy…

Wyciągnął niewidzialną rękę w jej kierunku, ale nie mógł podejść bliżej, nie ryzykując wciągnięcia w tą jatkę. Jedyne co mu zostało to zamknąć oczy i starać się nie koncentrować się na krzykach. Gdy otworzył oczy, już jej nie było – najprawdopodobniej tłum pociągnął ją za sobą.

Ludzie Aresa śmiali się, biegając i machając różdżkami, od czasu do czasu wysyłając kogoś wysoko w powietrze i ciskając kolorowymi przekleństwami w swoje ofiary. Gdy uliczka nieco się przerzedziła i tłum został z niej przegnany, Albus zobaczył, że z boku stoi nieruchomo jeden człowiek.

Ares rzeczywiście zjawił się osobiście. Stał w znacznej odległości od niego i nie miał nawet wyciągniętej różdżki. Podczas gdy jego ludzie torturowali niewinnych, on patrzył raz w lewo, raz w prawo, wyraźnie przeszukując okolicę. Przypominał Szukającego, wypatrującego złotego znicza.

_Szuka mnie,_ pomyślał Albus. Przez pewien czas Ares stał absolutnie nieruchomo. Było boleśnie oczywiste, że nie interesuje się toczącą się wokół bitwą.

Jakaś starsza kobieta, uciekając przed napastnikiem, wpadła na niego. Gdy tylko zauważyła kto przed nią stoi, uniosła ręce do góry, błagając o przebaczenie. Albus nie słyszał dokładnie co mówiła, ale najprawdopodobniej bąkała przeprosiny. Ares ledwo co na nią zerknął, po czym przesunął się. Nie odezwał się nawet jednym słowem. Czarownica wyglądała, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęście – natychmiast zaczęła się wycofywać.

Albus jednak nie poczuł się szczęśliwszy tym, że kobiecie się udało. Parę metrów od niego, po prawej stronie, stał potężny, siejący grozę czarodziej, który myślał tylko i wyłącznie o zwłokach nastoletniego chłopca, leżących przed sobą. W podobnej odległości, tyle że na lewo, stał Waddlesworth i jego osobisty ochroniarz. Najwidoczniej dopiero teraz zauważyli obecność Czerwonej Wojny. Waddlesworth pochylił się do Młota i wymruczał coś. Albus, posiadający trochę talentu w dziedzinie czytania z ust, wysnuł stwierdzenie, że przywódca Zbawienia Różdżek powiedział „zdejmij go".

Młot posłusznie skinął głową, po czym strzelił palcami zdrowej ręki. Potem ruszył w kierunku Aresa. Ludzie biegli dookoła, wyglądając na równie przerażonych jego obecnością co ludźmi Reda. Młot nie patrzył, jak idzie – potrącał i odpychał od siebie ludzi - po czym minął sparaliżowanego Albusa (który w tamtym momencie naprawdę zazdrościł mu nieodczuwania lęku) i ruszył w stronę byłego dyrektora Hogwartu. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby liczył na element zaskoczenia. Wyglądało też na to, że Ares nie dostrzegł go, dopóki ten nie podbiegł wystarczająco blisko niego…

Albus z zapartym tchem czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć wynik tej konfrontacji. Młot wyjął z szat różdżkę i jeszcze podczas biegu rzucił zieloną klątwę, na co tłum ludzi krzyknął z wrażenia.

Ares przyglądał się temu, wyglądając na znudzonego. Leniwie przechylił głowę w bok i Avada przeleciała mu nad ramieniem. Potem zmrużył oczy, żeby zobaczyć, kto ośmieli się go zaatakować. Albus mógł przysiąc, że Czerwona Wojna przewrócił oczami, widząc biegnącego ku niemu z obnażonymi zębami Młota, który obecnie wyglądał na wściekłego.

Ares podniósł leniwie rękę i przy pomocy magii bezróżdżkowej uniósł Młota w powietrze. Osiłek zaczął panikować i wciąż machał nogami, sprawiając przy tym wrażenie, jakby chciał biec ponad ziemią. Ludzie krzyknęli, widząc tą scenę. Młot mruczał pod nosem najróżniejsze zaklęcia, które miały przywrócić mu równowagę, ale żadne z nich nie przyniosły skutku. Ares wykonał ostry ruch dłonią, wyglądając jakby odganiał od siebie muchę, czym cisnął Młotem w witrynę sklepową. Szyba rozbiła się na miliony kawałeczków i stojący w okolicy przerażeni czarodzieje, kucali i zasłaniali głowę rękoma. Niektórzy z nich próbowali też odpełznąć od tego miejsca. Część zamaskowanych napastników, którzy zatrzymali się na moment, żeby obejrzeć przebieg pojedynku, wrócili do siania ogólnego spustoszenia. Zwycięzca tego starcia był oczywisty.

Ares opuścił rękę i pstryknął palcami. Konstrukcja sklepu, w który uderzył plecami Młot, natychmiast się załamała, sprawiając że budynek runął w dół. Ochroniarz Waddleswortha został przygnieciony odłamkami szkła, metalem i tonami drewna. Albus uniósł zszokowany brwi a potem odwrócił się do Aresa, spodziewając się zobaczyć na jego twarzy zwycięski wyraz. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca – czarodziej wrócił do przeszukiwania ulicy tak, jakby nic ważnego się nie wydarzyło.

Młot oficjalnie został wyeliminowany z walki. Chłopiec odwrócił się w kierunku Waddleswortha, chcąc zobaczyć jego minę, gdy ten uświadomił sobie przegraną. Nie był jednak w stanie jej dostrzec – mężczyzna natychmiast się odwrócił i zaczął uciekać, chcąc być jak najdalej od Aresa.

Albus skorzystał z okazji. Gdy ulica się przerzedziła, a główna atrakcja nie była już tak interesująca, odepchnął się mocno od ściany i zaczął biec. Nadal był niewidoczny. Podejrzewał, że jeśli będzie śledził uciekający tłum, w końcu znajdzie się na głównej alei Hogsmeade. Musiał znaleźć Morrisona, Scorpiusa i pozostałych...

Nieświadomy, spanikowany tłum rzeczywiście nakierował go na właściwe miejsce. Było tutaj jednak o wiele gorzej niż w zaułkach wioski. Uliczki wypełnione były walczącymi Renegatami i zamaskowanymi napastnikami. Nigdzie nie było widać zwykłych obywateli. Wchodząc w te potyczki, Albus musiał pochylić głowę, żeby uniknąć jakiejś śmiertelnie wyglądającej purpurowej klątwy. Przez jakiś czas w ogóle nie podnosił głowy – nad nim latała masa nieznanych mu zaklęć. Przed nim zwaliło się na ziemię dwóch Renegatów, przez co prawie się o nich potknął. Zatrzymawszy się na chwilę, zerknął na napastnika, który tego dokonał. Mężczyzna uniósł wyżej różdżkę i wycelował ją w najbliższy sobie, przypadkowy sklep. Albus zamarł w miejscu, ponieważ rozpoznał go w ułamku sekundy. Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów. Sklep pełen niebezpiecznych, unikalnych magicznych przedmiotów – w tym najróżniejszych materiałów wybuchowych, takich jak fajerwerki…

Chłopiec wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi, zanim faktycznie się to wydarzyło.

\- _Expulso!_

Rozległ się przeraźliwy dudniący grzmot, kiedy sklep wybuchł. Z budynku wydobywały się kłęby dymu i ognia. Rozległy się krzyki poparzonych czarodziejów, a Albus został zwalony z nóg i odrzucony na pewną odległość. Uderzył głową o beton i poczuł ostry ból w dłoni - przykryły go szczątki zniszczonego sklepu. Gdy złapał oddech, zamrugał zaskoczony. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie - były całe pokryte krwią. Jednak to nie jej widok przeraził go najbardziej - najprawdopodobniej na skutek uderzenia, czar maskujący przestał działać. Był teraz doskonale widoczny.

Albus ostrożnie wydostał się spod gruzu i po szybkim rozeznaniu się w sytuacji, opatrzył sobie rękę, używając do tego kawałku materiału ze zniszczonych spodni. Starając się zachować rozsądek i ciszę, zaczął się skradać z boku. Nie chciał zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Jego prosty plan nierzucania się w oczy został przekreślony przez ten jeden wybuch. Jednocześnie walczył też z intensywnym bólem, jak również toczył wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą, żeby nie krzyczeć. Gdy podniósł wzrok, okazało się, że Renegat, który zniszczył sklep, leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi niedaleko niego – sam został powalony przez własne zaklęcie. Blisko niego jednak podnosił się kolejny czarodziej w czarnej szacie ze srebrnym emblemacie – jego włosy powiewały dziko na wietrze. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się wokół i gdy dostrzegł Albusa, uśmiechnął się szaleńczo.

Chłopiec natychmiast sięgnął po swoją różdżkę. Jego ręka nie trafiła jednak do kieszeni, minęła ją o cal - najwidoczniej wciąż był oszołomiony od wybuchu i uderzenia w głowę. Miał problemy z koordynacją swoich ruchów, nie mówiąc już o podjęciu próby walki. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to przyglądać się jak Renegat unosi wyżej swoją różdżkę i mierzy nią w niego. Zamknął więc oczy, przygotowując się na najgorsze i…

\- _Avada Kedavra!_

Albus momentalnie otworzył oczy i zamrugał zdezorientowany. Ten głos z całą pewnością należał do kobiety. Renegat upadł na ziemię – był martwy. Chłopiec obejrzał się gwałtownie – morderca tego mężczyzny stał za nim.

Blackwood.

Jej włosy nadal były przerzedzone, policzek miała przecięty, a mimo to wydawała się w pełni opanowana, beznamiętnie przyglądając się swojemu nieżyjącemu już towarzyszowi. Na zdezorientowanego Albusa spojrzała dopiero po chwili. Jeśli Ślizgon miał być szczery, to był jeszcze bardziej zdekoncentrowany niż wcześniej.

Czy Blackwood nie miała zabić jego?

\- Co tu jeszcze robisz? – splunęła, przez co odniósł wrażenie, że są jedynymi ludźmi w okolicy, a tocząca się w Hogsmeade walka była tylko tłem dla ich spontanicznej rozmowy.

\- Ja…

\- Sancticus uważał twoje życie za najważniejsze! – powiedziała drżącym głosem. - Teraz ja za ciebie odpowiadam! No już, uciekaj!

\- Nie mogę - odpowiedział, zbierając się z ziemi. Dłoń wciąż bardzo go bolała. - Muszę znaleźć moich przyjaciół, Morrisona i Scorp… - przerwał, widząc jak twarz nauczycielki tężeje na dźwięk tego imienia. Momentalnie zrozumiał, że kobieta jest w posiadaniu informacji, których jemu brakowało. – Wie pani, gdzie oni są? - zapytał błagalnie. - Proszę, nie mogę uciec stąd bez nich...

Albus zobaczył, że kobieta przełyka gorzko ślinę. Na jej pięknej niegdyś twarzy pojawił się niezdecydowany wyraz. Wiedział, nad czym się teraz zastanawiała. Za swój priorytet uznała jego życie – życie, które zostało jej powierzone przez człowieka, którego najprawdopodobniej kochała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie mogła go uratować, ponieważ nie chciał opuścić wioski bez swoich przyjaciół. Jednym z nich był wnuk mężczyzny, który zamordował jej rodziców i tym samym odebrał jej cząstkę samej siebie. Czy zwycięży miłość do Fairharta, czy nienawiść o Lucjusza Malfoya?

Po dłuższej chwili wydała z siebie okrzyk wściekłości.

\- Wydaje mi się, że widziałam po drodze chłopca Malfoyów w Miodowym Królestwie. Byli z nim twoi przyjaciele – warknęła. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo, byli bezpieczni. W sklepie jest tajemne przejście, wyprowadź ich nim!

Albus westchnął głośno – ponownie zapłonęła w nim nadzieja.

\- Dziękuję pa...

\- Ida! - przerwał im ktoś. – Czy to zdrada?

Oboje odwrócili głowy i zobaczyli Waddleswortha, stojącego obok nieprzytomnego Renegata. Ramiona miał szeroko rozłożone i wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Po jego wyglądzie można było przypuszczać, że ukrywał się przez większość czasu – był jedynie nieznacznie ranny.

\- Jak mogłaś? - kontynuował Warren. - Przecież jesteśmy rodziną...

Blackwood przerwała mu, unosząc różdżkę, której czubek był wycelowany w niego. Waddlesworth uniósł ręce w geście poddania się, po czym spojrzał na Albusa.

\- To jest życie, jakie wybrałaś? – zapytał. - Ten chłopiec jest tylko ciężarem! Nie może dalej żyć! Jest…

\- Jego życie coś znaczy! - krzyknęła Blackwood, niemal zalewając się łzami. Wyglądała, jakby była na skraju histerii.

Waddlesworth wyciągnął własną różdżkę i od razu skierował ją na Albusa, ale czarownica była od niego o wiele szybsza - błysnęło czerwone światło i mężczyzna poleciał w tył, będąc przy tym jeszcze rozbrojonym.

\- Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś? – krzyknęła Blackwood, odwracając się do niego gwałtownie. Chwilę pogrzebała w szacie i wolną ręką wyciągnęła z niej pierścień Fairharta. - Weź to ze sobą - powiedziała, płacząc. - Nie należy do mnie. San wyraził się na ten temat dość jasno…

Nauczycielka nie poczekała na jego odpowiedź. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy odwróciła się i ponownie rzuciła w wir walki. Albus wepchnął srebro do kieszeni i trzymając się boków sklepów, próbował manewrować po ulicy, nie angażując się w bitwę.

Musiał dostać się do Miodowego Królestwa. Jeśli będą już tam wszyscy, pokaże im sekretny korytarz i zabierze ich z powrotem do zamku. Ta myśl utrzymywała go w ruchu. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że przestał być ostrożny, a wręcz przeciwnie – był skoncentrowany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Ares nie spędzi wieczności na przeszukiwaniu jednego miejsca – jak tylko upewni się, że nie ma w jednej uliczce, ruszy do kolejnej. Niestety, Albus był już widoczny.

Uchylał się od zabłąkanych zaklęć i gdy skręcił za róg, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest już całkiem daleko od największych zniszczeń. Ogień z płonących Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów rozprzestrzenił się na inne budynki. W nagłym zrozumieniu chłopiec zastanowił się, czy z Blackwood na pewno wszystko będzie w porządku…

Po około dziesięciu minutach skradania się uzmysłowił sobie, że ulice Hogsmeade są w połowie opustoszałe. Zniknęli z nich ci, którzy nie brali udziału w bitwach. Cywile ukryli się lub próbowali uciec jak najdalej stąd. Albus miał przeczucie, że Aresowi wcale nie zależy na zatrzymywaniu ich. Jedynymi więc czarodziejami na ulicach byli pogrążeni w walkach napastnicy i Zbawienie Różdżek. Od czasu do czasu na ziemi leżało jedno lub dwa ciała w czarnych szatach, świadczące o tym, że jedni i drudzy ponosili straty. Na widok kilku szat Hogwartu wśród nich Albus poczuł, jak coś zimnego opada mu w żołądku.

Czy stało się to przez to, że wykradł się na tą wycieczkę? Czy doszłoby do tego samego, gdyby go tutaj nie było? Bardzo prawdopodobne, że Ares i tak zdecydowałby się na atak, ale Albus wiedział, że Zbawienie Różdżek nie spodziewało się jego obecności. Czy wioska zostałaby zaatakowana, gdyby wszyscy wiedzieli, że go tutaj nie będzie? Czy determinacja ZR, żeby go znaleźć i zabić, tylko zaostrzyła bitwę? Jeśli faktycznie tak było, to czy… czy był winien obrażeń swoich szkolnych kolegów…?

Wciąż krążył po ulicach, zaczynając powoli odczuwać konsekwencje tak długiego marszu. W oddali płonęło jeszcze kilka innych miejsc, choć z tej odległości huki spowodowane wybuchami, było zdecydowanie mniej słyszalne.

Miodowe Królestwo znalazł po kilku minutach. Wyglądało na zniszczone. Na początku planował, że sprawdzi czy ten teren jest bezpieczny, zaglądając przez okno, ale drzwi były wyrwane z zawiasów. Lada, przez którą wcześniej przeskoczył, była teraz tylko kawałeczkami drewna. Po cichu wszedł do środka, po czym do jego uszu dobiegły zaskoczone okrzyki.

\- Albus! – wrzasnęli przyjaciele, którzy od razu zauważyli jego obecność. Ktoś rzucił się, żeby go przytulić i dopiero po chwili zauważył, że była to Rose. Miała przecięty policzek i rozczochrane włosy ale nie wydawała się ranna.

Ślizgon rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Z tyłu stał Lance z kilkoma swoimi przyjaciółmi, których nie rozpoznawał - wszyscy byli podrapani, najprawdopodobniej wcześniej walczyli. W kącie sklepu stała Mirra, ściskając mocno jego Pelerynę - z nich wszystkich, to ona wyglądała zdecydowanie najlepiej. Albus ucieszył się, że jego płaszcz tak bardzo jej pomógł. Potem przesunął wzrokiem dalej i poczuł, że jego serce zamiera.

Scorpius leżał na podłodze z całą zakrwawioną twarzą. Wydawał się też być blisko utraty przytomności. Rose jak tylko go uściskała, natychmiast wróciła do Malfoya, którym najwidoczniej się opiekowała. Obok niego leżało jeszcze jedno ciało – o wiele za małe, żeby mogło być uczniem trzeciego roku. Hugo był blady a jego rude włosy były rozrzucone na podłodze.

Albus rzucił się ku nim.

\- Co… co im się stało?

\- Hugo chyba jest tylko nieprzytomny… – zakrztusiła się Rose. - Nie wiemy, co tutaj w ogóle robi, ani jak się tu dostał...

Potter poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności zaciskają się boleśnie. Hugo musiał pójść za nim tym tunelem. Być może chciał mu powiedzieć, że jednak powinien zawrócić lub że przemyślał sobie ich umowę i jednak się na nią nie zgadza. Chcąc mu pomóc, zranił się. Stan kuzyna był jego winą...

\- Scorpius oberwał jakąś obrzydliwą klątwą prosto w twarz - wytłumaczył Lance, kręcąc głową. – Raczej mu nic nie będzie, choć co kilka chwil traci i odzyskuje przytomność.

\- Widzieliście Jamesa? – zapytał Albus, rozglądając się ze strachem po pokoju.

\- Jestem prawie pewien, że wszystko z nim dobrze - odpowiedział Lance. - Chciał walczyć ale jego dziewczyna go odciągała...

Ślizgon rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na Scorpiusa i Hugona.

\- Czy nikomu nic więcej się nie stało? - zapytał wszystkich.

\- A co z tobą? – spytała Mirra, podchodząc do niego szybko. - Albusie, twoja ręka...

\- Jest dobrze - powiedział. Nie było teraz czasu na zajmowanie się jego obrażeniami. – Musimy się stąd wydo… A gdzie jest Morrison?

Mógłby przysiąc, że kiedy wszedł do Miodowego Królestwa, widział go z innymi. Teraz jednak nigdzie go nie było. Najwidoczniej jeden z przyjaciół Lance'a, będący jego wzrostu, musiał wyglądać przez moment podobnie. Wszyscy wymienili między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Straciliśmy go - powiedział Lance, na co Albus wywalił oczy.

\- Co… straci… to znaczy, że on…

\- Miałem na myśli, że nie mogliśmy go nigdzie znaleźć - poprawił się szybko Puchon, widząc wyraz jego twarzy.

\- Jak to? Co się stało?

\- W Sklepie Kosmetycznym Madam Ostensy* spotkaliśmy się z Lance'em... Chciał mi kupić trochę rzeczy… - zaczęła Rose, na co Scorpius wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Albus odetchnął z ulgą. Skoro przyjaciel był w stanie pokazać swoje niezadowolenie w takim stanie, to nie mogło być aż tak z nim źle. - Właśnie tam byliśmy, gdy to wszystko się zaczęło – dokończyła Weasley.

\- Wiedziałam, że tam właśnie będą - wtrąciła się Mirra. - Scorpius i Morrison też tam byli. Morrison został w tyle, żeby pomóc jakiejś deptanej dziewczynie. Wszyscy biegali i krzyczeli...

\- Myśleliśmy, że idą za nami - powiedział Lance. – Morrison wciąż może tam być…

\- Schowaliśmy się tutaj - odezwał się jeden z przyjaciół Lance'a. - Po drodze wszystko już było zniszczone. Chcieliśmy poczekać tutaj na nauczycieli, widzieliśmy jak Blackwood już biegła...

\- I wtedy znaleźliśmy Hugo - powiedziała Mirra. - Nie ruszał się i przez moment myśleliśmy, że nie żyje. Chcieliśmy wyjść ale nie mogliśmy się przedrzeć przez ten tłum. A potem dowiedzieliśmy się, że do bitwy przyłączyło się Zbawienie Różdżek...

\- I utknęliśmy tutaj - dokończyła Rose. – Gdybyśmy chcieli opuścić Hogsmeade, musielibyśmy przejść przez prawie całą wioskę. Zostało nam więc przeczekanie tych walk…

\- To się nie skończy - powiedział ponuro Albus. - Nie wiem dlaczego ale Ares mnie szuka. To po mnie tutaj przyszedł. Nie przestanie, dopóki mnie nie znajdzie. Zbawienie Różdżek tak samo…

Wszyscy gapili się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Och, Al... - wydukała w końcu Rose.

\- Idźcie - przerwał jej stanowczo. Dowiedział się wystarczająco dużo. - Z tyłu jest klapa – powiedział, podchodząc do przejścia. - Tunel prowadzi do Hogwartu. Tak właśnie przyszedł tutaj Hugo.

Przyjaciele rzucili mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Zakradłeś się! – krzyknęła Mirra.

\- Tak ale możemy o tym porozmawiać później – odpowiedział. – Musicie zawiadomić nauczycieli w Hogwarcie. Mogą jeszcze nie wiedzieć, że Hogsmeade zostało zaatakowane. I nie można się tutaj aportować…

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „musicie"? – zapytała Rose, zaciskając usta.

\- Poszukam Morrisona - powiedział odważnie Albus.

Wszyscy wydali z siebie okrzyki oburzenia.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Albusie! - krzyknęła Mirra, wyglądając na przerażoną.

\- Już to zrobiłem! – upierał się. - Nie zostawię go z tyłu! – dodał tak zdecydowanie, że pomieszczenie nagle wypełniła cisza. Nikt się nie odezwał przez dłuższą chwilę.

Rose wyglądała jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Och, Al. Uważaj... - prosiła go.

\- Pójdę z nim – stwierdził zdeterminowany Lance.

\- Nie - odpowiedział stanowczo Albus. - Nie narażę nikogo więcej na niebezpieczeństwo. Wy sprowadźcie pomoc. Mirra, daj mi Pelerynę...

\- Pozwól mi iść…

\- Nie – powtórzył. – Razem się nie zmieścimy. Weź Scorpiusa – dodał, szarpiąc głową na Lance'a. – Trzeba będzie go przenieść przez klapę. Już w tym momencie marnujemy czas! Być może nawet teraz już moglibyście zawiadamiać nauczycieli!

Wszyscy zamilkli i Albus zrozumiał, że z jakichś niewytłumaczalnych powodów uznali go za przywódcę. Nie był ani najstarszy, ani najmądrzejszy, ani nawet najpotężniejszy, ale czuł się zobowiązany do przewodzenia. Lance wykonał jego polecenie i podszedł do Scorpiusa, po czym przeczesał swoje brudne włosy i wziął go na ręce.

\- Nie - jęknął z bólu Malfoy, przechylając na bok głowę. - Tylko nie on... Niech śmierć mnie zabierze...

\- Ma… urojenia – wytłumaczył go szybko Albus. - No idźcie! - dodał stanowczo, na co wszyscy rzucili mu ostatnie spojrzenie i zaczęli po kolei schodzić po schodach w dół. Hugo z pewnością zostawił częściowo otwartą klapę…

Mirra podeszła do niego, wyglądając jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Nie pozwolił jej na to, całując ją szybko. Właśnie po to wymknął się do Hogsmeade. Chciał znowu ją pocałować, tym razem będąc jej chłopakiem, i diabli by go wzięły, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Przez moment opierała się i próbowała go od siebie odsunąć ale potem poddała się, oddając pocałunek. Przez tych kilka chwil jedyne, na czym mógł się skupić, to jej usta…

Potrzebował każdego grama swojej samokontroli, żeby się od niej odkleić. Odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy i zanim spróbowała wyperswadować mu ten szalony pomysł, zarzucił na siebie Pelerynę i opuścił Miodowe Królestwo. Zanim zamknął drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze, jak dziewczyna za nim krzyczy.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Albusie!

Nie odpowiedział jej, ponownie wchodząc w sam środek walk. Wokół było ciszej – krzyki zdarzały się już tylko sporadycznie. W oddali wciąż był widoczny dym i ogień liżący budynki. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, pobiegł tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił.

Przemierzając uliczki, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi już rozróżnić, kto dla kogo walczy. Większość zamaskowanych czarodziejów już dawno pogubiła swoje maski, a Renegaci byli cali we krwi. Jedynym znakiem rozpoznawczym był srebrny emblemat Zbawienia Różdżek. Nie było jednak czasu, żeby się im przyglądać i poświęcać uwagę. Niewidzialność była prawdziwym darem na takim polu walki…

Miał jedynie mgliste pojęcie o tym, gdzie w ogóle znajduje się sklep kosmetyczny, ale wydawało mu się, że w okolicach Dervisha & Bangsa. Nie było to szczególnie daleko i wiedział, że będąc niewidocznym, dotrze tam w rekordowym czasie. Udało mu się bez problemów przebrnąć przez większość walk, po czym znalazł się na ulicy, na której leżały same zakrwawione ciała. Pospiesznie je mijał, czując jak bolą go nogi. Czuł też nieprzyjemne kłucie w boku, które znacznie utrudniało mu poruszanie się…

Potknął się o kogoś, kto głośno zajęczał. Zarył twarzą w ziemię. Już drugi raz tego dnia oberwał w głowę. Na skutek upadku, zsunęła się z niego Peleryna. Na szczęście, nie doznał innych obrażeń, chociaż mógłby przysiąc, że niebezpiecznie zaklekotał mu ząb. Wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła, chcąc sprawdzić, o kogo się potknął i aż sapnął z zaskoczenia.

Eckley. Wyglądał okropnie. Twarz miał niesamowicie napompowaną, przez co mrugał bardzo powoli. Jego szaty były całe we krwi – wyglądały tak jak twarz Scorpiusa. Gryfon jęknął cicho, po czym jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Rozpoznał go.

\- Pomóż... mi... - wychrypiał.

Albus wziął Pelerynę i rozejrzał się ponownie. Nie mógł marnować czasu, musiał znaleźć Morrisona. Sam nie miał dużo czasu – Ares deptał mu po piętach.

\- Wstań - odpowiedział szorstko. - W Miodowym Królestwie jest przejście. Idź tam...

Eckley nie wyglądał jednak na gotowego do przechadzki.

\- Oberwałem… klątwą…

Albus westchnął i złapał Gryfona za ramię, próbując go podnieść. Tak jak jednak się spodziewał - chłopak był dla niego zbyt ciężki.

\- Pomóż mi, spróbuj wstać - syknął.

Z wielkim trudem udało mu się dźwignąć zranionego chłopaka do pozycji stojącej. Eckley wciąż trzymał się jego koszuli i niemal na nim pół-wisiał. Ciężko było się tak poruszać. Albus nie mógł go jednak zostawić - niezależnie od tego jak bardzo by chciał.

\- No chodź - powiedział, sapiąc z wysiłku. - Musimy znaleźć Morrisona. Był u Ostensy… nie jest zbyt daleko...

Po zrobieniu kilku trudnych kroków Eckley upadł, pociągając go za sobą.

\- No daj spokój! – krzyknął Albus. – No wstawaj, ty bezużyteczny kawa…

Gryfon kaszlnął. Z jego ust popłynęła stróżka krwi. Jego stan musiał być znacznie gorszy, niż wyglądał. Jakakolwiek w niego klątwa nie uderzyła, mogła być bardziej śmiercionośna, niż mu się początkowo wydawało.

Albus westchnął i przemyślał sytuację. Wciąż miał przy sobie Pelerynę Niewidkę. Co powinien zrobić? Zostawić go tutaj samego?

_On by cię zostawił._

Cóż, prawda. Zaczął spacerować w kółko, starając się znaleźć jak najlepsze rozwiązanie. Eckley wciąż leżał na ziemi, jęcząc i skomląc. Al rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. Gryfon zrobił mu tyle świństw w przeszłości. Nawet teraz był złośliwy i spowalniał go. Marnował jego czas.

Eckley spojrzał na niego a jego zazwyczaj zadowolona twarzy, przybrała żałosny wyraz.

\- Nie... zostawiaj... mnie... samego… - wydukał, wypluwając z siebie jeszcze więcej krwi.

Albus przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Będzie musiał zostawić Eckleya. Ale nie na środku drogi - co chwila kręcą się tutaj Renegaci. Otwarta przestrzeń nie wchodziła w grę. Tym właśnie najbardziej się martwił. Zamaskowani napastnicy co prawda przenieśli się z walkami w inne miejsce, ale i tak… dobijali ocalonych…

Ślizgon jęknął sfrustrowany. Podniósł Eckleya z zaskakującą dla siebie siłą i oparł go o ścianę jednego z nielicznych, mało zniszczonych sklepów. Gryfon od razu się po niej zsunął. Albus zarzucił na niego Pelerynę i chłopak stał się niewidzialny.

\- Nie ściągaj tego - powiedział mu wyraźnie. - I nie ruszaj się. Sprowadzę pomoc, jak tylko znajdę Morrisona – dodał.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia czy Eckley pokiwał mu głową, czy też nie, ale w żaden sposób nie dał mu do zrozumienia, że w ogóle go usłyszał. Brak odpowiedzi oznaczał więc zgodę. Albus spojrzał w górę, żeby przeczytać nazwę sklepu. Tandetny sklep z ubraniami jakiegoś Travisa…

Zapamiętując tę nazwę, ruszył do przodu. Co jakiś czas oglądał się do tyłu, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie ma przypadkiem w pobliżu. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Wszystko jest zdemolowane i zniszczone. Wszędzie panował chaos. Atak na tylu niewinnych ludzi…

Myślami wrócił do tajemnego przejścia, którym tutaj przyszedł. W jego sercu na nowo zapłonęła nadzieja – jego przyjaciele są już bezpieczni i zmierzają do zamku. Nauczyciele zapewne też skorzystają z tego tunelu, tak właśnie Blackwood się tu dostała. Nie minie długo, zanim w wiosce znajdzie się Hagrid, profesor Bellinger i pani dyrektor McGonagall. Jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszyscy przeżyją ten okropny dzień…

Po kilku minutach dotarł do tego, co zostało ze sklepu kosmetycznego. Okoliczne sklepy wyglądały jeszcze jako tako stabilnie, ale Ostensa była niczym więcej, jak wielką kupą gruzu. Najdziwniejszy z tego wszystkiego był jednak sam zapach unoszący się od tego pobojowiska – była to kombinacja wszystkich kosmetyków, które znajdowały się w tym budynku. Gdy chodził po rozłupanym drewnie, poczuł narastającą panikę - przyjaciela nigdzie nie było widać.

\- Morrison! - krzyknął. - Morrison!

Niemożliwe, żeby nadal był tutaj. Jeśli jednak się pomylił… to wolał nie widzieć tego, co z niego zostało. Najprawdopodobniej będzie płakał – jeśli nie z szoku, to z przejmującego smutku. To nie było podobne do perspektywy utraty Scorpiusa czy Hugona. Oni mieli szansę, byli bezpieczni. A Morrison? Jego może już nigdy nie zobaczyć…

\- Tutaj! - rozległ się stłumiony krzyk, na co serce Albusa niemal wyskoczyło mu z piersi. Ten głos!

\- Morrison! - wrzasnął z podekscytowaniem, nie przejmując się hałasem, który robił. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo. – Gdzie jesteś?!

\- Pod czymś!

\- Pod czym? - odwrzasnął, podnosząc po kolei jakieś kawałki drewna i odrzucając je na bok.

\- Pod czymś dużym!

Albus nadal rozglądał się po tym, co zostało z pomieszczenia sklepu. Rozpaczliwie szukał przedmiotu odpowiadającego opisowi przyjaciela.

\- Gdzie?

\- No pod czymś duży! – odkrzyknął Morrison. - Nie wiem. Pachnie... jak malina!

Chłopiec rozejrzał się dziko. Co tutaj pachniało jak maliny? Jakim cudem Morrison wychwycił ten zapach spośród wszystkich innych? Przecież były ze sobą pomieszane.

\- Widzisz cokolwiek? - zapytał, czując się jak kompletny idiota.

\- Wyrzucę coś! - krzyknął Morrison i Albus usłyszał, jak za nim rozbija się z trzaskiem jakaś butelka. To było zaledwie kilka stóp od niego. Odwrócił się i pognał w tamto miejsce. Spod gigantycznej półki wystawały koniuszki palców dłoni.

\- Morrison! - wrzasnął i spróbował podnieść sklepową półkę. - To jest za ciężkie - westchnął, gdy okazało się, że nie może unieść regału.

\- Złamałeś swoją różdżkę? - zapytał go przyjaciel stłumionym głosem, na co Albus poczuł nagłą potrzebę kopnięcia się.

\- _Erecto!_ \- wykrzyknął, wskazując różdżką na kredens, który natychmiast uniósł się w powietrze, odsłaniając przygniecionego przyjaciela, który przypominał wymiętą kupkę starych ubrań.

Morrison po chwili stanął na nogi. Także wyglądał okropnie. Nie aż tak jak Scorpius czy Eckley, ale widać po nim było, że swoje też przeszedł. Sprawiał wrażenie chorego. Od pasa w górę pokryty był brudem, a włosy miał splątane i zakurzone. Im dłużej Albus na niego patrzył, tym bardziej wydawało mu się, że przyjaciel jest niższy niż zwykle, choć nie było to możliwe. Co najwyżej, Morrison mógł się garbić. Pachniał z kolei tak, jakby wylała się na niego tona jagodowych perfum.

Vincent zakaszlał potężnie, po czym uściskał go mocno.

\- Będę ci winien, stary - powiedział bez tchu. - Gdzie są wszyscy? To już koniec?

\- Niezupełnie - odpowiedział szybko Albus, niezwykle wdzięczny, że Morrison w końcu go puścił. Przez ten intensywny zapach, ciężko mu było oddychać. - Z wszystkimi raczej dobrze... - zdecydował, że o Scorpiusie i Hugo powie mu potem. – Część ludzi uciekła, ale walki wciąż trwają.

\- Jak możemy się stąd wydostać?

\- Przez Miodowe Królestwo... – stwierdził pewnie. – No wiesz…

\- Twoim tunelem - przerwał mu Morrison, znów zanosząc się kaszlem. – A co tu w ogóle robisz? Jak mnie znalazłeś...

\- Znalazłem wszystkich - wyjaśnił mu szybko Al. – Teraz już pewnie są u szkolnej pielęgniarki. To Ares zaatakował Hogsmeade. Szuka mnie. Zbawienie Różdżek tak samo…

Oczy Morrisona rozszerzyły się.

\- No to co tutaj robisz, chodząc sobie w kółko i krzycząc? Powinieneś poprosić kogoś innego...

\- Miałem Pelerynę - powiedział szybko.

\- A gdzie teraz ją masz? - zapytał zdziwiony przyjaciel, rozglądając się. Wyglądał, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć płaszcz leżący niedaleko nich.

\- Dałem ją Eckleyowi - odpowiedział szczerze Albus.

\- Co? Eckleyowi? Dlaczego? – dukał oszołomiony Morrison. – To znaczy… jakiemu Eckleyowi? Ma jakąś ładną siostrę czy coś…?

\- Charlesowi Eckleyowi - powtórzył. - To długa historia i teraz nie mamy na nią czasu. Musimy się stąd wydostać. I po drodze go zgarniemy. We dwójkę powinniśmy dać radę…

Morrison jęknął i skinął głową. Oboje pozbierali się i odwrócili, żeby pomaszerować w stronę Miodowego Królestwa i właśnie w tym momencie Albus opadł na kolana, czując zawroty głowy.

\- Al? Al! – krzyknął Morrison, chwytając go za ramiona.

Potter spodziewał się złocistej wizji, pieczenia w oczach i buczenia w uszach, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale czuł pewnego rodzaju kontrolę, nie siłę jak zazwyczaj. To było dziwnie surrealistyczne uczucie. Nie potrafił tego w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć. Co to za kontrola? Nad czym? Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Wiedział tylko, że stało się coś strasznego i okropnego. Niesamowitego.

\- Al! - krzyknął Morrison. Jego głos brzmiał, jakby byli od siebie oddaleni na całkiem dużą odległość. - Wstawaj, stary. Wyrwij się z tego!

Albus musiał zostać jeszcze kilka razy potrząśnięty, żeby wrócił do rzeczywistości. Wstał dopiero po chwili. Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał się czegoś pozbyć ze swojego umysłu, a potem zaczął dotykać swojej różdżki. Sprawdzał ją.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - pytał przyjaciel.

\- Czy to moja różdżka? - zapytał, przesuwając palcami po smukłym drewnie, czując zdziwienie. Nagle poczuł się taki bezbronny. Co za dziwne uczucie.

\- Taaak – odpowiedział niepewnie Morrison. - A może podniosłeś jakąś inną po drodze?

Albus zamrugał parę razy, po czym całkowicie odzyskał własną świadomość.

\- Nie, nie... Ta jest moja.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał poważnie Morrison.

\- Nic – skłamał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jego stopy w ogóle się poruszają. – Po prostu… A ciebie jak przygniotło?

Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego o to teraz pyta - najprawdopodobniej chciał po prostu zmienić temat. Hogsmeade było teraz zadziwiająco spokojne. Choć budynki w ogniu wciąż były widoczne, odgłosy walki zdawały się cichnąć. Nie było też już słychać krzyków i wybuchów. Możliwe, że zarządzono odwrót. Może przeceniał to „nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo", które wyczuł…

\- Trzymałem dla nich otwarte drzwi - powiedział Morrison, unosząc w górę ramiona, żeby dać złudne wrażenie, że głęboko żałuje swojego altruizmu. - Wtedy zobaczyłem, jak jakaś dziewczyna zostaje przewrócona, więc pomogłem jej wstać. Potem jeden z tych zamaskowanych idiotów wysadził cały ten cholerny sklep i ten regał spadł na mnie. Wszyscy się zmyli a ja utknąłem.

\- Nie mogłeś po prostu wysadzić tej półki? - zapytał, gdy skradali się po ulicy. Żałował, że nie może poruszać się szybciej, ale bardzo bolały go stopy. Był zmęczony po tej szaleńczej gonitwie.

\- No przepraszam! Nie potrafię strzelać dziwnym światłem z różdżki, tak jak ty - zakpił Morrison. - Nie mogłem nawet sięgnąć do niej. Miałem tylko jedną rękę wolną i ledwo mogłem się ruszyć…

\- Czekaj! - krzyknął nagle Albus, wyciągając rękę, żeby uciszyć przyjaciela. Do jego uszu dobiegł dziwaczny, cichy dźwięk.

\- Co?

\- Cicho bądź - powiedział i oboje znieruchomieli. - Słyszałeś...? - przerwał mu rozdzierający uszy wrzask. Był na tyle wysoki i przerażający, że jego źródłem zdecydowanie nie mógł być żaden człowiek. Albus poczuł, jak jego włoski na karku stają dęba. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wsadził sobie dwa palce wskazujące do uszu, chcąc choć trochę się przed nim ochronić.

Co mogło wydać z siebie taki dźwięk?

I wtedy to zobaczyli.

Zza zakrętu wyszła jedna z najobrzydliwszych i najgroźniejszych kreatur, jaką Albus w życiu widział. Miała jakieś siedem stóp wzrostu i przypominała częściowo rozkładający się szkielet - siwiejąca papierowa skóra dosłownie zwisała z jej pękniętej i zaokrąglonej czaszki. Z jej oczu co rusz wychodziły jakieś robaki.

Potwór szedł chwiejnie, ciągnąc za sobą jedną z kościstych stóp. Wydawał z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy oddychaniem a charczeniem. Albus i Morrison stali jak wryci w miejscu, z przerażeniem obserwując tego stwora, mając nadzieję, że ich nie zauważy…

Ale zauważył. To coś – czymkolwiek by nie było – odwróciło w ich kierunku głowę i przez chwilę wpatrywało się w nich z czymś w rodzaju ciekawości. Trudno było to inaczej opisać, bo tak naprawdę za bardzo twarzy nie miało, ale rozdziawiło swój pysk i wydało z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk, po czym ruszyło pędem w ich stronę.

\- Co to jest? - krzyknął Albus, gdy obaj zaczęli uciekać w drugim kierunku. Nagle jego stopy nie były zmęczone – miał siły, żeby biec.

\- W nogi, w nogi, w nogi, w nogi! - wrzeszczał jak opętany Morrison, gnając przed siebie.

Jak na rozpadającego się potwora, to coś było całkiem szybkie. Albus obejrzał się - stwór wciąż ich gonił, wyciągając do przodu rękę z przerażającymi ostrymi pazurami...

Na szczęście, oni byli szybsi. Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy dystans pomiędzy nimi zaczął się zwiększać. Odległość da im czas na znalezienia miejsca do ukrycia się.

I wtedy stwór opadł na czworaka. Runął na ziemię, przyjmując pozycję myśliwską. Był trzy razy szybszy, biegnąc za nimi przy użyciu i nóg i rąk.

Albus natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i wrzasnął zaklęcie ogłuszające, celując przez ramię. Czar odbił się od czaszki potwora, tak samo, jak kiedyś od Hagrida, i kontynuował on swój pościg, w najmniejszym stopniu nawet niezniechęcony. Morrison wziął z niego przykład i obaj, raz za razem, strzelali w niego ogłuszaczami.

Gdy nie przyniosło to rezultatu, Albus przeszukał swoją głowę, przypominając sobie bardziej ofensywne zaklęcia.

\- _Reducto! Impedimenta! Crescendium!_

Wszystkie trzy zaklęcia zawiodły. Nie przyniosły żadnego efektu poza zwiększeniem się irytacji bestii. Albus ponownie uniósł różdżkę, chcąc wystrzelić kolejną klątwę, ale stracił równowagę, gdy oglądał się przez ramię i potknął się o własne stopy. Upadł na ziemię, krzycząc z bólu, gdy jego zraniona dłoń zderzyła się z podłożem. Szybko spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Morrison wciąż biegnie.

Będąc jeszcze dalej, jego przyjaciel odwrócił się.

\- Al! - ryknął, zatrzymując się.

Potter spojrzał przez ramię na potwora i z przerażeniem zarejestrował fakt, że wygląda on na gotowego do ataku. Wydał z siebie nawet coś, co mogłoby być okrzykiem bojowym, po czym przybrał pozycję dogodną dla skoku. Nawet robaki z jego oczu zaczęły wypełzać szybciej.

\- Leć dale… - krzyknął Albus do Morrisona, ale ten zignorował go jeszcze zanim otworzył usta. Natychmiast zawrócił i podbiegł do niego, o wiele szybciej niż przed momentem uciekał, i zgarnął go tak jak Lance Scorpiusa. – Spowalniam cię! – dodał, widząc jak jego stopy ciorają się po ziemi. Rzeczywiście tak było – bestia zadziwiająco szybko zmniejszyła dzielącą ich odległość.

\- Wiem! – odkrzyknął mu Morrison, celując w stwora przez ramię.

\- Czary na niego nie działają! - wydusił Albus.

\- Zamknij się! - warknął ostro Vincent. - _Accidere Moblia!_

Z różdżki Morrisona wyskoczyła mała, lśniąca czarna plamka, po czym zaczęła się zbliżać do stwora, który – gdy była wystarczająco blisko – poleciał w tył, zupełnie jakby coś go mocno uderzyło. Spadł wprost na swoją czaszkę. Obrzydliwe.

\- Ha! Ha! - ryknął zwycięsko Morrison. - Nawet on nie wstanie po takim... – przerwał i zatrzymał się w miejscu. Albus także mocniej stanął na swoich nogach. Kilka stóp przed nimi pojawiło się spore pęknięcie w ziemi, z którego dochodził bardzo nieprzyjemny szum, a wkrótce i czerwone światło...

Identyczny stwór wyskoczył ze szczeliny i wydał z siebie okropny ryk, ogłaszając swoje przybycie. Szczelina za nim zamknęła się sama, a unoszący się wokół straszliwy, odrażający odór, o wiele paskudniejszy niż nawet wygląd stworów, powodował mdłości. Albus wymienił szybkie znaczące spojrzenie z Morrisonem i przebiegli obok niego, zanim ten skończył swój wrzask. Stwór wystawił rękę i zamachnął się, przecinając powietrze swoimi wielkimi pazurami...

Albus poczuł potężny, odbierający zmysły, ból w udzie. Był to najgorszy ból, jaki kiedykolwiek przyszło mu w życiu odczuwać. Nie równał się z bólem zęba, głowy czy nawet dzisiejszą raną dłoni. Potwór zahaczył o niego pazurami, po czym bez najmniejszego wysiłku, wyrwał z jego nogi kawałek mięsa. Trysnęła gorąca krew, momentalnie mocząc mu potargane już wystarczająco spodnie. Upadł na ziemię, rycząc z bólu i próbując zatamować krwawienie, obejmując ranę dłońmi.

\- Al! - krzyknął Morrison i skręcił w jego kierunku. Stworzenie chwyciło go i wyrzuciło wysoko w powietrze niczym bezwładną szmacianą lalkę. Ta siła nie była normalna. Vincent spadł na ziemię w znacznej odległości od nich. Stwórz spojrzał na niego, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na Albusa - najwidoczniej zdecydował się najpierw wykończyć właśnie jego.

Ślizgon wpadł w panikę i próbował się od niego odczołgać. W tym momencie liczyło się tylko i wyłącznie przetrwanie. Przy upadku z ręki wyleciała mu różdżka, dłoń miał zranioną, a jedną nogę miał praktycznie niesprawną, dlatego też mógł się uratować tylko przy użyciu tej drugiej. Gdzie się podziała ta głupia moc, kiedy była potrzebna? Dlaczego, gdy był krok od śmierci, był taki bezradny?

Stwór pochylił się nad nim i chwycił go za nogę, ciągnąc do siebie. Na szczęście, zdążył chwycić swoją różdżkę. Drugi stwór, ten którego powalił Morrison, w końcu się pozbierał. Był zupełnie niewzruszony. Oba stworzenia wydawały się ze sobą komunikować w jakiś sposób, ponieważ wymieniły między sobą coś na kształt znaczących spojrzeń. Chłopiec nic nie mógł poradzić na swoją sytuację – utknął. Drugi potwór przeszedł obok nich i na czterech nogach, energicznie pognał w kierunku Morrisona.

Albus przyjrzał się uważniej istocie, która go trzymała. W życiu nie widział czegoś paskudniejszego. Skupianie się na tej szpetocie odciągało jego myśli od promieniującego bólu w udzie. Co za absurd. Stwór nie miał gałek ocznych, a skóra zwisała mu z kości, powiewając na chłodnym wietrze. Potwór uniósł swoją masywną rękę, prezentując mu długie, cienkie i szpiczaste pazury. Coś takiego ciężko było nazwać paznokciami. To zaprojektowany, bezlitosny morderca.

Ślizgon zamknął oczy i spróbował unieść różdżkę. Nie był do tego zdolny. Ręka opadła mu bezwładnie na brzuch. Do jego uszu dobiegł świst wiatru, gdy stwór machnął mu pazurami przed twarzą. Nie wiedząc, czy istnieje jakikolwiek sposób obrony, krzyknął pierwsze, co mu na myśl przyszło.

\- PRZESTAŃ! - ryknął, w końcu pozwalając swoim łzom spłynąć po policzkach. Gdy przez chwilę faktycznie nic się nie wydarzyło, otworzył oczy. Koścista dłoń zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów przed jego twarzą.

Albus spojrzał na niego, przypominając sobie, że żeby żyć, należy oddychać. Co się w ogóle stało? Potwór go posłuchał? Jego polecenie przyniosło skutek?

\- Pu… puść mnie!

Stwór posłusznie puścił jego nogę i odsunął się od niego. Wizualnego efektu dodawał mu blask księżyca, oświetlającego jego postać. Patrzył na niego bez wyrazu i chociaż tak do końca nie miał twarzy, Ślizgon zauważył u niego pewne zrozumienie. Czy poniekąd była to jego zasługa…?

Nie czekając na nic więcej, przetoczył się na bok i zobaczył, że Morrison zdołał się już pozbierać z ziemi. W tym momencie był zaangażowany w skomplikowaną grę w chowanego z atakującym go monstrum. Ukrył się za koszami na śmieci, wychylając od czasu do czasu głowę i wyrzucając coś, co akurat miał pod ręką. Chciał odwrócić od siebie jego uwagę, jednocześnie się wycofując.

\- Morrison! – krzyknął Albus, wciąż leżąc na ziemi. Stojąca obok niego bestia wciąż się nie poruszała. – On cię posłucha! – dodał, uświadamiając sobie pewien istotny fakt. Te istoty nie były inteligentne. Nie był nawet pewien czy potrafią myśleć. Dobrze jednak wykonywały rozkazy.

\- Co? – odkrzyknął mu Morrison, popychając jeden z pojemników tak, żeby jego napastnik się o niego potknął.

\- Posłucha cię! Podejdź do niego i każ mu przestać!

Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego i nawet z tej odległości widać było bijący od niego sceptycyzm. Mimo to ostrożnie zrobił kilka kroków w przód i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Potraktował to coś jak zwierzę.

\- Prze… przestań! – wyjąkał słabo, będąc wystarczająco blisko.

Stwór rzucił mu jedno spojrzenie, po czym zamachnął się. Morrison z ledwością odskoczył i Albus dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że widział, jak napastnik ucina mu kilka kosmków włosów.

\- CHCESZ MNIE ZABIĆ, STARY? – ryknął Vincent, wycofując się do swojej poprzedniej kryjówki. Bestia wydała z siebie potężny ryk, po czym gwałtownie rozpostarła swoje ramiona.

Albus spanikował. Niemożliwe. Dlaczego jeden z nich go posłuchał, a drugi kompletnie zignorował Morrisona? Może miał po prostu szczęście, że jemu trafiło się stworzenie z jakimś defektem? Może ten, który nad nim stał, był po prostu potulniejszy? Nie mając większego wyboru, zaryzykował i postawił wszystko na jedną kartę.

\- Po… pomóż mojemu przyjacielowi! - krzyknął, wskazując palcem zdrowej dłoni na Morrisona.

Bestia wydała z siebie okrzyk bojowy i ruszyła na swojego pobratymca. Skoczyła jednak tak niefortunnie, że Vincent także został zwalony z nóg, przez to przewrócił się i uderzył plecami w ścianę budynku, stojącego za nim. Wyglądał na oszołomionego. Dwa potwory potoczyły się po ziemi, wbijając w siebie pazury i wyrywając sobie nawzajem kości…

Albus nie mógł powiedzieć, że był to wyrównany pojedynek. Nie wiedział także, którego z nich poprosił o pomoc - wyglądały tak podobnie. Rzucały się na siebie raz za razem i dopiero po dłuższej chwili jeden z nich okazał się mieć na tyle rozumu, że spróbował dosięgnąć oczu swojego przeciwnika. Udało mu się. Był to potężny cios, dlatego też czaszka jednej z bestii została całkowicie oderwana od ciała. Z kościstych palców zwycięzcy skapywała ciemnozielona substancja, która mogła być odpowiednikiem ich krwi. Gdy stworzenie wstało, zawyło triumfalnie.

Albusowi sekundę zajęło uświadomienie sobie, że to jego potwór przegrał. Ocalała, przerażająca bestia spojrzała wygłodniałym wzrokiem na Morrisona, po czym obróciła głowę w jego kierunku. Teraz on stał się celem, a nie nieprzytomny Vincent. Najwidoczniej istota uznała właśnie jego za większe zagrożenie.

Próbował odczołgać się gdziekolwiek, ale nie był w stanie. W ogóle nie mógł się poruszyć. Cieknąca z uda krew zaczęła sprawiać, że poczuł zawroty głowy i zaczęło go ogarniać dziwnie lekkie uczucie. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył czegoś takiego. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że zaczynał się wykrwawiać. Spróbował otworzyć suche jak wiór usta, żeby krzyknąć i zawołać pomocy, ale na to też nie miał sił. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, czując że zaczyna tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Odpływał. Stworzenie rzuciło się biegiem w jego kierunku i skoczyło, gdy było odpowiednio blisko. Albusowi nie zostało mu nic innego, jak przyglądać się, jak bestia jest wysoko w powietrzu…

I właśnie wtedy stwór eksplodował. Zaklęcie, które w niego uderzyło, rozerwało go na strzępy. Chłopiec zobaczył, jak kończyny szkieletu wirują w powietrzu, a okolicę ochlapuje gęsta zielona maź. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć nawet wtedy, gdy te wszystkie oderwane części ciała spadły prosto na niego.

Ktoś go uratował. Z powodu przytłaczającego zmęczenia nie mógł nawet podnieść głowy, żeby zobaczyć kim był jego wybawiciel. Kto mógł być tak potężny, żeby jedną klątwą rozwalić to coś? Zamknął oczy nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać ich otwartych. Uszy wypełnił mu dziwaczny niezidentyfikowany szum.

To był jego ojciec! To musiał być on. Ale… przecież tutaj nie można było się aportować. A ojciec pewnie i tak nie dałby rady go uratować… Fairhart! To musiał być Fairhart! Wrócił do świata żywych i używając swojej niesamowitej magii, ocalił go przed tą bestią. Takich potężnych zaklęć nie umiał przecież używać, ot tak sobie każdy…

Po chwili poczuł, że ktoś go podnosi, a jego szaty są całe mokre od krwi. Były przylepione do jego ciała. Nadal nie potrafił otworzyć oczu, żeby zobaczyć twarz swojego wybawcy. Nie musiał też czekać długo, by otoczyła go ciemność...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Sklep Kosmetyczny Madam Ostensy** – z tego co mi wiadomo, nie ma takiego sklepu w Hogsmeade. Zaistniał na potrzeby opowiadania


	22. Chapter 22

**Rozdział 22**

**Wybory, których dokonujemy**

* * *

Albus powoli zamrugał oczami. Zawroty głowy zniknęły i zastąpiła je dziwna sztywność mięśni. Wciąż leżał na betonie ale jego noga już nie krwawiła. Rana na udzie wydawała się niechlujnie zasklepiona magicznym opatrunkiem. Na szczęście, już nie bolała. Tak naprawdę, to niczego nie czuł.

Spróbował poruszyć zranioną ręką, która (jak przypuszczał) także została wyleczona, ale nie potrafił. Wtedy zrozumiał - jest całkowicie sparaliżowany od szyi w dół - mógł ruszać tylko głową. Ogarnęła go panika a serce przyspieszyło swój rytm. Czas rozeznać się w sytuacji. Podniósł trochę głowę i zobaczył, że wciąż jest w Hogsmeade, choć jego sceneria była o wiele ciemniejsza. Opierając się na leżących w pobliżu znajomo wyglądających kupach gruzu, doszedł do wniosku, że znajdował się całkiem niedaleko swojej ostatniej walki. Spojrzał w drugą stronę i zobaczył, że ktoś stoi niedaleko, odwrócony do niego plecami. Och, jak bardzo się pomylił. To nie był ani Fairhart, ani jego ojciec. To Ares go uratował.

Po policzku spłynęła mu kropla potu. Nie chcąc się poddawać, ponownie spróbował się poruszyć i ponownie ani drgnął. Z zaciśniętymi zębami uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście tylko głowę ma ruchomą. To Ares zniszczył to obrzydliwe stworzenie… i to on był tym, który odciągnął go z pola bitwy, po czym wyleczył odniesione w niej rany…

Dlaczego?

Ares najwidoczniej nie był świadomy tego, że Albus się obudził. Chłopiec nie musiał widzieć jego twarzy, żeby wiedzieć, że to on. Były dyrektor Hogwartu był dość charakterystyczny i dało się go poznać tylko po widoku tyłu jego głowy. Mężczyzna nie ruszył się nawet o minimetr. Stał całkowicie nieruchomo. Wnioskując po stanie jego szaty, wyszedł z bitwy bez szwanku czy nawet drobnego zadrapania. Wyglądał, jakby w ogóle się nie angażował w to, co sam rozpoczął. Nagle serce Albusa fiknęło koziołka. Być może utrata możliwości ruchu nie była konsekwencją poniesionych obrażeń a sprytnego zaklęcia rzuconego przez Aresa... Najprawdopodobniej nie będzie mógł drgnąć, dopóki ten nie zauważy, że już się obudził…

Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że jego różdżka znajduje się w kieszeni spodni. Wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją podniósł z miejsca, w którym stracił przytomność, dokładnie zbadał, a potem niechlujnie schował. Ślizgon spojrzał w bok, próbując jak najmocniej odchylić głowę. Nigdzie nie widział Morrisona. Czy wszystko z nim okej? Czy może Ares…?

\- Gdzie jest Morrison? - zapytał nagle zmrożony tą straszliwą myślą.

Ares odwrócił się lekko, stając do niego bokiem.

\- Dobrze. Wreszcie się obudziłeś - powiedział szorstko.

Albus przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Czarodziej wyglądał niemal tak samo, jak na ostatnim ich spotkaniu w Departamencie Tajemnic. Była tylko jedna różnica w wyglądzie zewnętrznym – jego policzki były lekko zarumienione. Przez jego tradycyjną znudzoną minę przebijała się inna emocja. Wyglądał, jakby bardzo starał się ją ukryć. Czy była to ekscytacja?

Ślizgon przełknął ciężko ślinę ze świadomością, że był kilka kroków do mężczyzny, który obecnie stanowił największe zagrożenie w całym czarodziejskim świecie. I jeszcze był wśród żywych. Dlaczego Czerwona Wojna wciąż go nie zabił?

\- Twój przyjaciel ma się dobrze - odpowiedział chłodno Ares. - Zostawiłem go tam, gdzie był.

Wciąż zmagając się z magicznie wywołanym paraliżem, niezadowolony Albus zdał sobie sprawę, że to był już drugi raz, kiedy nie mógł się ruszyć w obecności mrocznego czarodzieja. Nie był pewien, którego z nich bardziej wolał – zarówno Ares, jak i jego szalony brat, byli potężnymi przeciwnikami i obaj stanowili wielkie wyzwanie.

W pewnym momencie dotarło do niego, że został oparty o pozostałości w połowie zburzonego sklepu i zrozumiał, że musi być jakiś powód tego, że został unieruchomiony w pozycji siedzącej. Widok, który się przed nim rozpościerał, był zdumiewający. Unoszący się w powietrzu dym nie mógł całkowicie zakryć pieszczących niebieskie niebo pomarańczowych płomieni. W porównaniu z tym gwiazdy wydawały się nudnym obrazem. Ares widząc jego spojrzenie, odwrócił się do niego plecami i także przyjrzał się otaczającej ich scenerii.

\- Przepiękna, prawda? Wioska Hogsmeade – zapytał mężczyzna, jakby czytał w myślach Albusa. – Bez tego wszechobecnego ognia, oczywiście. W młodości nie pozwalano mi na wycieczki w to miejsce. Moi adoptowani rodzice uważali, że stanowi ona nietrafne zadośćuczynienie światu, w który pewnego dnia wkroczę. Światu, w którym władzę mógłby mieć Voldemort. Zarówno Johnathan, jak i Debra Ares nie popierali go, ale nie byli też optymistycznie nastawionymi ludźmi. Byli całkiem pewni przewidywanych przez siebie konsekwencji wojny i uważali się za wielkich szczęśliwców, że akurat mnie przyszło im adoptować. Już w dzieciństwie ujawniałem olbrzymi talent. Myśleli, że w świecie rządzonym przez Voldemorta, czysta krew, którą posiadałem, będzie wiele znaczyć. Wyobraź sobie ich wielkie zdziwienie, gdy został pokonany przez twojego ojca. A potem wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy odkryłem, że nie jestem czystokrwistym czarodziejem…

Ares przerwał swoją opowieść i dał sobie chwilę na uspokojenie się. Jednocześnie przechylił głowę na bok, wyglądając, jakby właśnie uświadomił sobie coś ważnego. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, jego ton głosu sugerował, że słowa nie były zaplanowane.

\- Dziś po raz pierwszy od dziesięcioleci wypowiedziałem imiona moich przybranych rodziców – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Albusa. Brzmiał, jakby był zdziwiony własnym odkryciem. – Ich imiona do tej pory mają dla mnie gorzki wydźwięk. Pomimo tego, że mam niezwykłe dokładną pamięć, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć mojego prawdziwego nazwiska. Reginaldem byłem od zawsze, to pewne, ale nazwisko Ares jest wszystkim, co pamiętam. Wydaje mi się, że moje prawdziwe nazwisko zaczynało się na R… lub D – nie jestem pewien…

Czerwona Wojna odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę Albusa. Z każdym jego krokiem, serce chłopca przyspieszało swój rytm. Opierając się na sposobie chodzenia mężczyzny i jego zamyślonym pochyleniu głowy, można było łatwo wywnioskować, że nie powiedział wszystkiego, co pierwotnie miał zamiar. Czarodziej potrząsnął energicznie głową, jakby chciał wyrzucić z niej wcześniejsze, mało przyjemne myśli.

\- Tak czy inaczej, nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć Hogsmeade, dopóki nie zostałem Aurorem. Pierwszego dnia mojej pracy pod zwierzchnictwem twojego ojca, zostaliśmy tutaj wezwani. Trzech niepozornych cywilów – obecnie nazywanych Renegatami – natknęło się na czterech mężczyzn, których uznali za Śmierciożerców. Tych z kolei teraz nazywa się W.O. Zanim do nich dotarliśmy, już wywołali burdę. Zginęły wtedy trzy osoby. Czy wiesz, kim byli ci nieszczęśnicy? – zapytał Ares Albusa, po czym od razu odpowiedział, nie dając mu czasu na otwarcie ust. – Trójka dzieci. Dwójka miała około dwunastu lat a trzecie nie więcej niż osiem. Jedno z nich zginęło od zabłąkanej klątwę zabijającą, a pozostali zostali przygnieceni gruzem z okolicznych budynków. Okazało się, że tamta czwórka Śmierciożerców była wcześniej osadzona w Azkabanie i wypuszczono ich w zamian za nazwiska swoich towarzyszy. Spośród wszystkich zamieszanych w ten incydent tylko jedna osoba została potem skazana – Renegat, który rzucił Avadę. Innym nie sposób było czegokolwiek udowodnić. Ciała tych dzieci, Albusie… te ciała prześladują mnie w snach do dnia dzisiejszego…

Ślizgon nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego Ares wyznaje mu te wszystkie nostalgiczne rzeczy. Coś takiego nie ma sensu, jeśli oprawca ma zaraz zabić swoją ofiarę. Nie powinien się na tym skupiać – ważne było to, że Ares w ogóle mówił, a nie działał. Albus wiedział, że żyje jeszcze tylko dzięki temu. Zamierzał więc robić wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby kontynuować tę rozmowę. Niestety, nie przemyślał zdania, które wyrzucił z siebie jako pierwsze.

\- Dlaczego to wszystko zrobiłeś? - zapytał ostro, podnosząc głowę do góry, jakby chciał pokazać Aresowi ogrom zniszczenia wioski.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na oburzonego. W jego zmęczonych oczach na moment zalśniło życie. Potem wykonał dokładnie taki sam ruch, jak wtedy gdy cisnął Młotem w sklep. Albus mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu, nie został zaatakowany. Zamiast nim rzucić, Ares wskazał mu niebo.

\- Co takiego zrobiłem? - zapytał drwiąco. – To? Uważasz, że… ja tego dokonałem? Rozejrzyj się wokół, Albusie! Nie wdaję się w żadne walki! Stoję obok ciebie! Nie odpowiadam za te szkody. To wynik walki podjętej przeciwko mnie!

Chłopiec zaczął ciężej oddychać, niepewny do czego tak naprawdę Ares dąży. Skoncentrował się na przekazywanych przez niego treściach tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił, licząc że to sprawi, że jego życie nie zakończy się aż tak szybko.

\- Nikt nie widział mnie od roku – kontynuował Ares. – Kryłem się w jaskiniach na bezludnych wyspach i chodziłem po ulicach porzuconych miast. Ostatni raz widziałeś mnie w Departamencie Tajemnic. To było rok temu! I co się działo potem? Zamieszki, demonstracje, protesty, walki pomiędzy sobą! Testowałem ich, Albusie. Przetestowałem ludzi i oto wyniki mojego badania! Moja nieobecność była ich szansą na zjednoczenie się. Nikt się jednak nie pojednał – zamiast tego wszyscy jeszcze bardziej zażarcie zaczęli się bić o władzę! Takie szumowiny jak Waddlesworth jeszcze bardziej ich mamiły, karmiły swoimi kłamstwami. Ministerstwo próbowało to wszystko kontrolować za pomocą swojego własnego, obłudnego systemu prawnego. Cała reszta nie potrafiła nawet wybrać strony, balansując wśród jednych i drugich! Spacerowali sobie po ulicach, wymachując jakimiś tandetnymi plakatami, dumni ze swojego barbarzyństwa!

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział, plując śliną. W tym momencie przypominał drapieżnego psa.

\- Słyszysz, jak walczą? Możesz nie wiedzieć, bo nie jesteśmy blisko centrum, ale ta bitwa wciąż trwa. Zdjąłem barierę antyaportacyjną z całego terenu Hogsmeade - mają drogę wolną. Mogą odejść w każdej chwili! Mimo to nadal walczą. Czy wiesz dlaczego? Oczywiście, że nie wiesz. Ich prymitywne zachowanie można wytłumaczyć tym, że pełni są defektów.

\- Walczą, bo się boją! - sapnął Albus. – Ciebie się boją!

\- Oczywiście, że się boją! - jęknął Ares, opuszczając dłonie w dół i zaciskając je w pięści, jakby bolał go sam fakt tłumaczenia tego. - Boją się, bo strach to jedyne co znają! Co definiuje nas jako ludzi? Nasze słowa czy działania? Zwycięstwa czy niepowodzenia? Wady? Pomyłki? Występki? Uczucia? Otóż nie! Nawyki! To nawyki nas określają! Społeczeństwo poniosło sromotną klęskę, nieustannie oczekując jednego i tego samego, i czekając, aż zmiany przyjdą same. Zniszczyć, odbudować. Znowu zniszczyć i znowu odbudować. Niekończący się cykl! Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że to pierwszy raz, gdy ci ludzie walczą i zabijają? Wszyscy czarodzieje, których sprowadziłem do tej wioski, mordowali już wcześniej! Z powodu obecnego rządu udało im się uniknąć Azkabanu lub uciec karze – teoretycznie oczywiście. Dzięki Ministerstwu znowu zabijają. Ci Renegaci są nikim więcej, jak zwykłymi tchórzami – tchórzami, odmawiającymi walki, gdy była ona najbardziej potrzebna, a teraz próbują odkupić swoje winy walcząc, gdy nie ma takiej potrzeby! Zrobiłem krok w tył, Albusie. Wycofałem się. Chciałem zobaczyć, jak będzie funkcjonował czarodziejski świat. Na samą wzmiankę o mnie, dokonał autodestrukcji…

Głos Aresa robił się coraz głośniejszy z każdym następnym słowem. Ostatnie zdanie miało w sobie nutę wstydu i zostało wypowiedziane praktycznie szeptem. Albus patrzył, jak mężczyzna zaczyna ciężko dyszeć. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Spróbował więc dalej go wymęczyć, zwiększając przy tym swoje szanse na przeżycie.

\- Ale jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego? - zapytał. – Chcesz wszystkich wyrżnąć? Tak? Ludzie są bezużyteczni, więc należy się ich pozbyć?

Ares wyprostował się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Tak jak kowal wykuwa miecz, tak samo człowiek stwarza otaczający go chaos. To, co tutaj widzisz – to zniszczenie – jest symbolem, częścią całego czarodziejskiego świata. Sami siebie wyniszczyliśmy. Ilu bitwom można było zapobiec? Ile istnień ocalić? Gdyby tylko wszyscy zjednoczyli się przeciwko mnie w przeciągu ostatniego roku? Ludzie, Albusie, mają tendencję do podejmowania wyborów, które są dla nich najbardziej skomplikowane i stanowią największe utrudnienie. Decyzyjność jest więc obowiązkiem wybrańców, którym Los podarował zarówno mądrość, jak i moc… żeby poprowadzić innych.

Ares uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Bez wątpienia oskarżysz mnie o skłonności do megalomanii, ale zapewniam cię, że nie przypisuję sobie niczego, czego samemu nie dokonałem. Najzwyczajniej w świecie tylko rozumiem, jaki jest mój cel – prowadzić innych. Jakim cudem czarodziej mojego pokroju, o moim poziomie mocy, mógł być półkrwi dzieckiem, adoptowanym przez ludzi wielbiących czystość krwi? Jakie były szanse, że dostanę się do Ministerstwa i zostanę losowo przydzielony twojemu ojcu? Człowiekowi, który zakończył wojnę, do której przygotowywany byłem przez całe swoje życie? Jaką widzisz w tym przypadkowość? Zbieg okoliczności jest terminem dla niedorozwiniętych głupców, którzy nie potrafią zaakceptować faktu, że pewne rzeczy mogą i istnieją poza ich kontrolą. Nie wybrałem sobie takiego życia, Albusie Potterze. Takie zostało mi przydzielone.

\- To znaczy, że myślisz, że musisz przejąć kontrolę nad światem? - zapytał z zaciśniętymi zębami chłopiec. Od siedzenia w takiej pozycji, bolała go już szyja. Zerknął w prawo, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś – ktokolwiek! – jest w zasięgu wzroku. Byli zupełnie sami.

\- Podbić świat? - spytał cicho Ares, jakby nigdy w życiu nie słyszał czegoś bardziej złowieszczego. - Chcę go uratować, Albusie! Uchronić go właśnie od tego! - dodał, wskazując na otaczające ich ruiny.

\- Niszcząc go?

\- Właśnie tak! - krzyknął Ares. - Pierwszy krok można zrobić tylko i wyłącznie pokazując im, co mogą stracić. W całej swojej aurorskiej karierze nigdy nie spotkałem człowieka, który odpowiadał na więcej pytań niż twój ojciec, Albusie! Co chwila ktoś go błagał o jakieś wskazówki, cenne rady, pomysły – jak coś udoskonalić lub wyćwiczyć. Przez ten cały czas, kiedy na początku byłem jego uczniem a potem partnerem, zapytałem go tylko i wyłącznie o jedno. Moje pytanie nie miało nic wspólnego ze szlifowaniem techniki czy umiejętności. Spytałem go, czy istnieje jakaś ważniejsza cecha do osiągnięcia sukcesu niż apatia. Odpowiedział mi wtedy, że owszem i że jest to… empatia.

Ares przerwał na moment, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Przez długi okres czasu nie bardzo rozumiałem, co takiego miał na myśli, ale teraz już wiem. Nieliczni z nas zostali postawieni wyżej od innych – właśnie ci, którym Los powierzył misję uratowania świata i jego mieszkańców. Nie sposób tego jednak dokonać, dopóki nie umocni się swojej pozycji. Tak postąpiłem. Byłem obywatelem, członkiem społeczeństwa. Wiem, gdzie kryje się prawdziwa siła – w jedności! Ludzie będą mnie nienawidzili, Albusie, ale będą to robić wspólnie. I choć wzbudzam teraz ich odrazę, jest to konieczne do zrozumienia kolejnej fazy mojego planu. Wielu z tych, którzy mnie nienawidzą, uświadomią sobie, co w rzeczywistości im ofiaruję. Najpierw jednak muszą pokazać swoją pogardę. Tylko dzięki temu, zdadzą sobie sprawę z tego, warte jest podjęcia walki.

Czerwona Wojna spojrzał uważniej na Albusa, po czym odezwał się ponownie.

\- Myślisz, że jestem szalony. Że potajemnie cieszę się z otaczającej mnie negatywnej otoczki. Wydaje ci się, że ich lęk tylko mnie wzmacnia. Jesteś w błędzie. Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem pierwszym, który próbuje tego sposobu? Pierwszym czarodziejem, który jest nienawidzony dla wspólnego interesu całej magicznej społeczności?

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, choć w głowie miał obraz pewnej specyficznej, przerażającej osoby, która kiedyś próbowała czegoś podobnego…

\- Nawet w tym momencie, gdy sobie tutaj rozmawiamy, ktoś zwyczajny siedzi sobie przy kuchennym stole z wieczornym wydaniem „Proroka" opartym o kubek kawy. Co robi, Albusie? – kontynuował Ares. – Wpycha do ust małą przekąskę, przeszukując wzrokiem gazetę, licząc na to, że dokopie się do kolejnych artykułów, oczerniających twojego ojca bądź winiących go za niedociągnięcia tego świata. Ma także nadzieję, że przeczyta o jego niezdolności do działania i braku podjęcia jakiejkolwiek inicjatywy. Tak to jest, Albusie. Podczas gdy ja jestem nienawidzony za moje „zło", twój ojciec jest za „swoje błędy". Ma to jakiś cel, prawda? Kiedy najsilniejsi w czarodziejskim świecie zdecydują się walczyć ze złem, pokażę im, czym tak naprawdę jest to zło.

\- A czym takim jest? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby Albus.

Ares westchnął. Chłodny wiatr smagnął jego szatą, przez co powiewała w powietrzu przez moment. Potem mężczyzna utkwił spojrzenie w niebie.

\- Ministerstwo Magii jest skorumpowane i to właśnie rząd pozwolił światu implodować, robiąc krok w bok. Nie obwiniam opinii publicznej za jego błędy - to naturalne, ale katalizatorem jest przywództwo. Czy barbarzyńca może oswoić innego barbarzyńcę? Przez całe moje życie nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki nie zostałem osadzony w Azkabanie. Jestem kryminalistą, Albusie. A Ministerstwo wypuściło mnie na wolność. Dlaczego? To proste – żeby zadowolić publikę – zakpił. – Moją jedyną zapłatą za to była nędzna przysługa wyświadczona twojemu ojcu, którą i tak zmarnował w jakiejś błahej, mało znaczącej sprawie tak, jakby chciał wymazać to kompletnie z pamięci. Z powodu tego, że Ministerstwo obawiało się ludzi, którzy zostali stworzeni, żeby rządzić, zostałem wypuszczony. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz kogoś obwiniać za to… – powiedział, wskazując ręką okoliczne ruiny Hogsmeade. – To wina twojego ojca i jego Ministerstwa, Albusie.

Ślizgon spuścił wzrok na ziemię, nie dowierzając temu, co usłyszał. Jakby nie patrzeć, uważał dokładnie tak samo. Wcześniej i po jego głowie błąkały się takie myśli…

\- I to nie wszystko! Ilu morderców uniknęło kary dzięki współpracy z władzą? Ilu z nich tak naprawdę nigdy nie zostało zatrzymanych, przez wzgląd na wyrozumiałość rządzących? To tolerancja Ministerstwa jest odpowiedzialna za ten właśnie chaos. Rząd, który odmawia kontrolowania swoich obywateli. Oto mój pierwszy krok, Albusie. Chcesz nazywać mnie odpowiedzialnym za te wszystkie zniszczenia? Możesz! Jak tylko uświadomię ludziom, że ich życie powinno być przez kogoś zarządzane, zlikwiduję całe Ministerstwo Magii!

Gdyby nie fakt, że znajduje się w odległości kilku stóp od najniebezpieczniejszego człowieka od czasów Lorda Voldemorta i jest unieruchomiony, Ślizgon zacząłby się śmiać. Momentalnie przypomniał sobie, co takiego powiedział mu ojciec o celach Aresa. Stwierdził, że dąży do przejęcia Ministerstwa. A on pomyślał wtedy, że to jedna wielka głupota…

\- No to do dzieła! Ruszaj! – prychnął Albus. - Po prostu pozwól mi odejść! Przecież możesz osiągnąć tą klęskę bez mojego udziału!

\- Klęskę? - zapytał Ares.

\- Tak! - krzyknął Albus, czując rosnący gniew. Był zły na siebie, ponieważ w pełni zgadzał się z Aresem co do samej kwestii Ministerstwa Magii. On jednak nigdy by nie pomyślał o wciąganiu w to piekło niewinnych czarodziejów. Jego strach został całkowicie wyparty przez wściekłość. - Jesteś sam z garstką zamaskowanych ludzkich śmieci i przerażającymi szkieletami! – dodał z goryczą.

Wyraz twarzy Aresa pozostał niezmieniony. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu na niego patrzył.

\- Masz rację - przyznał w końcu, na co Albus zamrugał zdziwiony. - W obecnym stanie posiadam tylko przewagę strategiczną. Z wielką ostrożnością pozwoliłem, żeby działania podejmowane przez Waddleswortha osłabiły Ministerstwo, a potem wywołałem panikę, żeby straciło poparcie, jakie dotąd posiadało. W mojej obecnej formie jednak, jestem bezsilny. Moim ostatecznym planem jest stworzenie nowego, lepszego świata – oto misja, jaką wyznaczył mi Los. Mogę to osiągnąć jedynie krok po kroku. Żeby więc tego dokonać, muszę najpierw zniszczyć stary porządek. Żeby z kolei zrobić to, muszę wyeliminować starych przywódców.

Twarz Aresa rozświetliła się, gdy z wypiekami na twarzy opowiadał chłopcu o swojej wizji. Z jego oczu biło wręcz podekscytowanie. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który na stanie właśnie w tym miejscu, o tej porze, czekał dziesięciolecia.

\- Zamaskowani czarodzieje, których spotkałeś dzisiaj, są tylko błotem, który udało mu się zgromadzić w całym tym brudzie. Nienawidzę ich. To bezmyślne zwierzęta, nic więcej. Pałałem do nich nienawiścią każdego dnia, od kiedy zaczęli wykonywać moje polecenia. To było konieczne. Sytuacja jednak ulegała zmianie. Teraz mam nowych sprzymierzeńców.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął z szat Smoczą Różdżkę. Wypolerowane, czarne drewno błyszczało w świetle księżyca i Albusa przeszedł niesamowity dreszcz. Czuł się naprawdę dziwacznie. Z niewiadomego dla siebie powodu, zaczął się ślinić. Czy jego usta przed chwilą nie były jeszcze suche jak wiór?

\- Te stworzenia, które dzisiaj widziałeś, są tylko posmakiem prawdziwej potęgi tej Różdżki. W rzeczywistości może kontrolować o wiele, wiele więcej. Smocza Różdżka zapewnia mi moc i siłę, niepodobną do niczego innego. Jest niesamowicie potężna. Czas pokazał jednak, że ma to pewne słabości. Różdżka nie radzi sobie z tym, czego nie potrafi zrozumieć. Ludzie powiadają, że Voldemort zgromadził armię ciemnych istot, których Ministerstwo nie potrafiło powstrzymać. Wyciągnęli pewne wnioski z wcześniejszych pomyłek – nigdy nie zobaczysz dementora. Ja atakuję przy pomocy czegoś o wiele bardziej niebezpieczniejszego oraz znacznie bardziej nieoczekiwanego. Ministerstwo nigdy wcześniej nie miało do czynienia z tego typu stworzeniami. Kiedy już nauczę się je całkowicie kontrolować, pokażę ich prawdziwą moc. Jestem w stanie zniszczyć obecny rząd – zakończył ponuro Ares.

Albus przełknął ciężko ślinę i zbladł. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ale jego oczy bardziej skupiały się na blasku Smoczej Różdżki niż na Aresie. Czarodziej jednak nawet tego nie zauważył - był zbyt skupiony na wykorzystywaniu szansy podzielenia się z kimś swoimi poglądami i pomysłami.

\- A z popiołów, stworzę nowy rząd - nowe przywództwo, nowy świat. Widziałem błędy popełnione przez te pierwsze i wiem, jak im zapobiec. Po obaleniu Ministerstwa Magii wprowadzę do czarodziejskiego świata kontrolę i porządek. W niepamięć odejdą czasy, kiedy morderca kontynuuje swoje krwawe dzieło, a złodziej wciąż rabuje! Szukam raju, utopii. Idealne, zarządzanego świata…

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! - powiedział Albus, cudem odrywając wzrok od tej Różdżki. - To nie działa w ten sposób! Ludzi nie można sobie ot tak kontrolować! Zawsze będą…

\- Co takiego robić? – splunął Ares. – Buntować się? Nie oczekuję tego, że zrozumiesz to wszystko, Albusie. Nie przeżyłeś tego, co ja. Ludzie są na tyle potężni, na ile im się na to pozwoli. Ci, którzy będą kwestionować zasady nowego świata, zostaną wyeliminowani. W stworzonym przeze mnie systemie nie będzie żadnych luk prawnych, które można by wykorzystać. Nie będzie też zniekształconej wyrozumiałości. Może i wydaje się to zimne oraz pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu, ale jak inaczej świat może się rozwinąć? Wielu straci życie, Albusie. Wszyscy buntownicy zostaną wymordowani. Nie ma innej drogi. Nie można pozwolić, żeby podjudzali pozostałych, ponownie wprowadzając do nowego świata powszechne splugawienie. Ta toksyczność absolutnie nie może dominować. Ci, którzy nie chcą się przystosować do nowych warunków, nie przetrwają. Nikt nie będzie tęsknił za starym porządkiem. Naprawdę wielu jest ludzi, którzy nie pasują do obecnego świata – w moim będą musieli dowieść, że są godni istnienia w nim. Gdy społeczeństwo zrozumie, że nie uniknie kary za anarchię i sianie zniszczenia, dokonanie morderstwa, krętactwo i korupcję, zaprzestanie ich. Właśnie temu służy przycinanie tego marginesu, krawędzi dopuszczalnych działań oraz eliminowanie takich śmieci jak Waddlesworth lub tych sadystycznych pochlebców jak te zamaskowane bandziory, do których „zatrudnienia" musiałem się uciec.

Ares przerwał na chwilę, chcąc zaczerpnąć oddechu.

\- I dlaczego na tym poprzestawać? Dlaczego tylko czarodziejski świat miałby prawo do tego korzystania z tego raju? Los nie kieruje się statusem krwi. Mój plan obejmuje także mugoli. Współistnienie jest mile widziane! Wyjaśniłem ci już moją ideę jedności, prawda? Ministerstwo Magii zniszczę pod koniec jesieni. Wszystko, co z nim związane, także. Śmierć twojego ojca zapewne wstrząśnie mną, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby emocje wzięły górę nad rozumem. Na wiosnę zaś… świat zrozumie nadchodzące zmiany i zacznie stawać się moim ideałem. A wszystko to zaczyna się… właśnie tutaj.

Albus zamrugał i zauważył, że mężczyzna nie schował Smoczej Różdżki. Nadal trzymał ją na widoku – najprawdopodobniej nie miała służyć tylko efektowi wizualnemu. Była narzędziem zniszczenia.

Ślizgon poczuł, jak drętwieje - zrozumiał, że mowa Aresa dobiegła końca i dalsze drążenie tematu się nie sprawdzi.

\- Zamierzasz mnie zabić?

\- Tak - odpowiedział krótko były Auror, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Albus zaczął się hiperwentylować. Po tym wszystkim, co go dzisiaj spotkało - najpierw atak Renegatów, potem ucieczka przed tymi straszliwymi stworzeniami... Wiedział, że z tych rzeczy, ucieczka z tego miejsca była najbardziej nieprawdopodobna. Nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł walczyć. Jedyne co faktycznie mógł zrobić, to prosić o łaskę – błagać…

\- Czemu? - czknął. – Dlaczego? Co ci to w ogóle da? – zapytał zaciekle, ze wszystkich sił starając się jakoś uwolnić spod tego przeklętego zaklęcia. Nie dało to jednak oczekiwanego rezultatu – jedyne co mógł robić, to rzucać szaleńczo głową to w lewo, to w prawo.

\- Muszę cię przeprosić, Albusie - powiedział spokojnie Ares, nawet nie mrugając, widząc jego walkę z niewidzialnymi więzami. – Wybacz mi. Byłem taki podekscytowany, że mogłem podzielić się z tobą moją wspaniałą wizją świata, że całkowicie umknął mojej uwadze fakt, że nie będziesz w stanie jej doświadczyć. Nie podoba mi się ta opcja i nie chciałem jej urzeczywistniać. Wolałbym, żeby istniał inny sposób. Jakikolwiek. Zapamiętaj, Albusie – to Los wyznacza naszemu życiu cel…

Czarodziej uniósł wysoko Różdżkę i zrobił krok naprzód. Po policzkach chłopa spłynęły słone łzy.

\- Proszę! – krzyknął żałośnie. – Nie musisz tego robić! Przecież nie stoję ci na drodze! Zniszcz sobie Ministerstwo, uwolnij te stwory – nie obchodzi mnie to! I tak nie jestem w stanie zrobić czegoś, co cię powstrzyma!

\- Nie mogę w pełni wykorzystać mocy Smoczej Różdżki, dopóki żyjesz - stwierdził smutno dorosły czarodziej.

\- Co to w ogóle znaczy? - warknął nagle rozgniewany Albus. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz i nawet nie mam jak cię powstrzymać, więc...

\- Wyjaśniłbym ci podstawy starożytnej, złożonej magii, która sprawia, że twoja śmierć jest niezbędna, ale obawiam się, że to tylko przedłużyłoby nieuniknione. - powiedział smutno Ares, celując w niego Smoczą Różdżką. - Naprawdę mi przykro, Albusie. Szukałem innego sposobu. Każda inna metoda, niesie za sobą większe komplikacje.

\- Proszę! Nic ci nie zrobiłem! Nikomu nie powiem! Niczego nie spróbuję! Po prostu chcę tylko…

\- Chcę, żebyś to zrozumiał, Albusie. To nic osobistego. Tak naprawdę uważam cię za rozsądnego, utalentowanego i niezwykle odważnego młodzieńca, który po prostu dość niefortunnie… dostał zbyt wiele możliwości...

Chłopiec przestał lamentować i zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Łzy i smarki mieszały się ze sobą, spływając do jego ust. I to tyle. To ostatnie sekundy jego życia. Mimowolnie przez myśl przeszły mu wszystkie te rzeczy, których nie zdążył jeszcze poznać i zrobić. Już nigdy niedane mu będzie śmiać się z przyjaciółmi, czy pocałować Mirry…

Jakie powinny być jego ostatnie myśli? Miał moment, żeby się zdecydować. Nie sądził nawet, że będzie musiał podjąć tak ważną decyzję w tak młodym wieku. Jaki będzie ostatni obraz, który pojawi się w jego głowie? Jakie ostatnie słowa?

Instynktownie pomyślał o swoim pierwszym pocałunku z Mirrą nad jeziorem, ale było to wciąż zbyt żywe w jego pamięci. Musiał znaleźć coś innego. Może zdziwienie Jamesa, gdy usłyszał, że Al zostanie przydzielony do Slytherinu? A może powinien wspominać dzień, w którym mama spróbowała nauczyć jego i Jaimiego jak się gotuje, co skończyło się spektakularną wręcz katastrofą? Starszy chłopiec pomyłkowo wywołał nie lada pożar. Całą trójką pokładali się ze śmiechu, gdy opowiadali o tym Lily. Pomyślał o swoich ósmych urodzinach, kiedy ojciec zabrał ich wszystkich na mecz mamy. Wtedy po raz pierwszy widział jak gra zawodowo. Siedział tacie na baranach i wtedy też zwierzył mu się, że boi się wysokości i że nie lubi Quidditcha. Zrobiło mu się ciepło na myśl, że tata zostawił jego rodzeństwo pod opieką wujka Rona i zabrał go do najzwyklejszego mugolskiego parku, gdzie huśtał co na jednej z mniejszych huśtawek...

No właśnie. Jego ostatnie wspomnienie powinno dotyczyć taty – ostatniego obrońcy, jaki mu pozostał. Dziś wstawił się za nim Lucjusz Malfoy oraz Ida Blackwood, ludzie po których nigdy by się tego nawet nie spodziewał. Chronił go także Morrison, na którego zawsze mógł liczyć. Kilka tygodni temu obronił go także Hagrid, a jeszcze wcześniej, ponad rok temu, Fairhart. Ale nie jego ojciec. Albus uświadomił sobie, że tata nie popełniał tych wszystkich pomyłek celowo. Co więcej – przygotowywał go na nadejście momentu takiego jak ten właśnie. To on wytłumaczył mu, na czym polega życie… oraz śmierć. Zawsze podnosił go na duchu, gdy zaczynał w siebie wątpić. Przecież to tatę zawsze podziwiał i dopiero niedawno zaczął się buntować przeciwko niemu, mimo że tak naprawdę to nie zrobił niczego złego... W rzeczywistości, zrobił wszystko, co tylko mógł, żeby być dobrym ojcem. By osiągnąć ten cel, nieraz decydował się na ukrycie prawdy czy przyjęcie na siebie nienawiści.

Tak, jego ostatnia myśl będzie dotyczyła taty. Którą dokładnie powinien wybrać?

_Był malutki. Miał może pięć czy sześć lat. Akurat szedł się spać. Zawsze kładł go do łóżka tata, a dopiero po nim przychodziła do niego mama, ale tym razem było inaczej. Harry siedział na jego łóżku, ocierając oczy i czyszcząc okulary._

_To były czasy wzrostu jego popularności jako Aurora. Był więc w doskonałej formie. Albus nie znał dotychczas bardziej szanowanej i lubianej osoby niż jego tata i dlatego nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem taki potężny, niepowstrzymany czarodziej jak słynny Harry Potter, mógł płakać. To przy nim zawsze czuł się najbezpieczniejszy._

_\- Dlaczego płaczesz, tato? - zapytał z napięciem, przykrywając się kocem aż do podbródka._

_\- Ponieważ Aberforth był moim dobrym przyjacielem i będę za nim tęsknił - powiedział mu drżącym głosem ojciec, wycierając kolejną łzę._

_\- A dlaczego on po prostu nie wróci? - zapytał chłopczyk z ciekawością._

_Ojciec posłał mu mokry uśmiech._

_\- Ponieważ już go z nami nie ma, Albusie. Po śmierci nie można już wrócić._

_\- Nawet jeśli bardzo się tego chce? - zapytał. Kilka razy już słyszał o śmierci ale nigdy nie poznał żadnych szczegółów. Nie wiedział czy da się ją jakoś oszukać czy nie._

_\- Nie wiem czy Aberforth by tego chciał, Al - odpowiedział tata, zakładając z powrotem okulary. – Gdziekolwiek teraz jest, tamto miejsce też może mu się podobać._

_\- To czemu płaczesz?_

_\- Bo będę za nim tęsknił - powiedział tata, z trudem przełykając ślinę. – Jeszcze nigdy nie czułeś się źle z powodu czyjejś śmierci, Al. Na Aberfortha przyszedł już odpowiedni czas. Wszystkich, którzy go znali, bardzo boli jego odejście. Mnie także._

_\- Czy umieranie boli? - zapytał ostrożnie i cicho chłopiec. Wiedział, że było to bardzo dziecinne pytania, a James pewnie podsłuchiwał pod drzwiami i nie chciał, żeby następnego dnia brat śmiał się z niego, że jest tchórzem. Miał już dość jego tyrad o tym, że przez swoje tchórzostwo jak będzie duży, zostanie przydzielony do złego domu, jakim jest Slytherin._

_\- Nie sądzę, żeby tak było, Al - powiedział tata. - Myślę, że przypomina zasypianie._

_\- Nie znoszę zasypiać - jęknął Albus, marszcząc brwi. Rzeczywiście. Nawet będąc całkowicie opatulonym, potrafił się wygrzebać z kołdry i gapić się przez pół nocy na sufit._

_Ojciec zaśmiał się cicho._

_\- Wiem - odpowiedział. - Ale obiecuję, to będzie szybsze i o wiele łatwiejsze._

_Albus nie był co do tego w pełni przekonany. Tata najwidoczniej to zauważył, bo pochylił się ku niemu._

_\- Nie musisz się tym teraz martwić, Al. Będziesz żył jeszcze baaardzo długo, więc nie myśl o tym – zapewnił go, wycierając przy tym jedną zabłąkaną łzę. Potem pocałował go w czoło._

_\- Obiecujesz? - zapytał chłopiec. Wiedział, że tata nigdy by nie złamał danej obietnicy – nie mógłby go tak okłamać._

_\- Obiecuję..._

Albus wciąż oddychał ciężko. Czy to było właściwe? Czy naprawdę to miał na myśli ojciec, gdy mówił o tym długim czasie życia? Tych kilka lat? Z niewiadomego powodu, poczuł się pocieszony tym wspomnieniem. Nie ma mowy, żeby jego tata wiedział, jak naprawdę czuła się umierająca osoba – powiedział mu to, co Al chciał usłyszeć. O dziwo, Harry miał rację. Ślizgon miał zamknięte oczy i nie czuł żadnego bólu. Dlaczego miał dziwne wrażenie, że wciąż żyje?

Otworzył oczy, nie wiedząc, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Co się dzieje? Czy przed momentem Ares nie celował w niego różdżką? Zamrugał zdziwiony. Nadal tak było. Ręka mężczyzny dziwnie się trzęsła…

Oczy Aresa były zamknięte. Mamrotał do siebie jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, wyglądając równie nerwowo co Albus. Jego dłoń dygotała tak bardzo, że mógłby mu nawet śmiało oko wydłubać. Został przez to zmuszony do lekkiego odchylenia głowy w tył. I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Ares jeszcze nie zdecydował, co dokładnie ma zamiar z nim zrobić…

Ares otworzył oczy i skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie. Spoglądanie w oczy swojej ofiary wydawało się nieco go obudzić. Albus wpadł w panikę, uświadamiając sobie, że ich dłuższy kontakt wzrokowy mógł upewnić Czerwoną Wojnę w jego decyzji. Mężczyzna poruszył ramieniem i chłopiec naprawdę nie był pewien, czy był to ruch w górę, czy w dół…

\- EXPELLIARMUS!

Potworna smuga czerwonego światła - dziesięciokrotnie większa niż normalne zaklęcie rozbrajające – przeleciała pomiędzy nimi, choć zapewne była skierowana ku Aresowi. Ten szybko odwrócił się w prawo i odbił zaklęcie ostrym ruchem różdżki w górę. Albus spojrzał na tego, kto im przeszkodził. W ich kierunku biegły dwie osoby – tata i wujek Ron.

Ojciec wyglądał na zmęczonego - jego regularne szaty były rozdarte, a on był cały brudny. Wujek miał na sobie aurorski mundur, także miejscami porozcinany. Wyglądał zdecydowanie gorzej. Jego szaty były pokrwawione i wydawał się nie mieć części włosów. Obaj byli w pełni przygotowani do bitwy.

\- Trzymaj się od niego z daleka! - krzyknął Harry, wyglądając jak szaleniec. - TRZYMAJ SIĘ Z DALEKA OD MOJEGO SYNA!

Ares uśmiechnął się szyderczo i Albus zauważył, że wygląda o wiele bardziej komfortowo w tym momencie, stojąc przed dwoma uzbrojonymi w różdżki przeciwnikami, niż przed dosłownie chwilą, celując w bezbronnego nastolatka. Mężczyzna zrobił kilka kroków naprzód.

\- Wciąż niechętny do wystrzelenia Avady, Potter? Nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze?

\- Gdybyś tylko odsunął się od mojego dziecka, nie wahałbym się - warknął tata. Jego twarz wyrażała tylko i wyłącznie nienawiść.

\- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś, Albusie! - krzyknął wujek. Sprawiał wrażenie bardziej opanowanego – w jego głosie nie było takiej wrogości, co w głosie Harry'ego.

Ślizgon szarpnął głową do przodu i do tyłu, chcąc tym pokazać, że i tak nie jest zdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Przestał, dopiero gdy do jego uszu dobiegł śmiech Aresa.

\- Och, naprawdę, Potter? Ze wszystkich podziwiających cię i idealizujących Aurorów, wybrałeś sobie Weasleya na pomocnika? Równie dobrze mogłeś ze sobą zabrać konewkę lub roślinę doniczkową. Miałbyś z nich tyle samo pożytku.

Ani tata, ani wujek nawet nie dali po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek z tej wypowiedzi dotarło do ich uszu. Ojciec nie wahał się – przeszedł od razu do zaklęć.

_\- Avada Kedavra!_

Oczy Albus rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy z różdżki taty błysnął zielony strumień światła - coś, co myślał, że nigdy nie zobaczy. Ares także wyglądał na zszokowanego, ale mimo to uniknął klątwy, w dokładnie taki sam sposób co zaklęcia Młota – odchylając głowę.

W międzyczasie wujek złapał ojca za ramię.

\- Uspokój się, Harry! - powiedział. - Nie możemy być lekkomyślni.

Jak tylko skończył to zdanie, stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk aportacji i nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby wywnioskować, że nie będzie to wsparcie dla klanu Potter-Weasley. Obok Aresa stanął Darvy.

Albus niemal zwymiotował, ponownie widząc swojego byłego Opiekuna Domu. Jego dzikie blond włosy były brudne i zmierzwione – wyglądał, jakby dopiero teraz opuścił wir walki. Jego elektryzujące niebieskie oczy były pełne głodu. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo chciał wrócić na pole bitwy, ale miał coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

\- Red! – zawołał bez tchu, łapiąc brata za szaty. – Dlaczego usunąłeś barierę? Ministerstwo przybyło na miejsce! Widziałem też Pottera! Potter jest… - mężczyzna przerwał, łapiąc spojrzenie Albusa. Potrzebował też chwili, żeby zauważyć dwójkę mężczyzn. Gdy to zrobił, natychmiast wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, choć wyglądał, jakby nie pasował do rozgrywającej się tutaj sceny. Jego oczy biegały jak szalone, to w lewo, to w prawo. Nie dało się jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy jest przygotowany do tej szczególnej walki.

– Red? Dlaczego nie zabiłeś… - kontynuował, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć tego pytania.

\- Cicho, Sebastianie - przerwał mu Ares. Powiedział to na tyle głośno, że nawet jego przeciwnicy byli w stanie usłyszeć tę naganę. - Przyszliście tutaj, żeby coś zrobić, Potter? Chcesz przetestować Los? Jak widać, znów mi sprzyja, prezentując mi partnera!

Darvy rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie, po czym ponownie odwrócił się do opozycji. Gdy wszystkie cztery różdżki zostały wyciągnięte, nikt jednak nie ruszył do ataku.

\- My na ciebie, Ares – zakomunikował wujek Ron. – Twój psychopata nie jest ważny.

Były nauczyciel skrzywił się, ale zanim zdążył się wtrącić, odpowiedział Red.

\- Wydajecie się pewni swoich umiejętności. Przetestujmy je. Wierzysz, że jestem w błędzie odnośnie mojej wizji, Potter? – krzyknął. – Dzisiaj się przekonamy! Co ma być, to będzie! Jeśli chcesz, żeby twój syn żył, musisz przejść przeze mnie.

Rozpoczął się pojedynek dwóch na dwóch. Ojciec wystrzelił jakieś niebieskie śmiercionośnie wyglądające zaklęcie, które przeleciało tuż obok Ares, zaś wujek wystrzelił żółte w kierunku Darvy'ego. Ares zablokował swoje z łatwością, ale zaskoczony Darvy został powalony na ziemię. Były dyrektor Hogwartu wysunął się przed niego i machnął różdżką niczym lassem. Z jej końca wystrzeliło coś, co wyglądało na elektryczną nić, po czym rozdzieliło się, tworząc dwie osobne. Jedna poleciała w kierunku Harry'ego a druga w kierunku wujka. Nikt nie został tym nawet draśnięty.

Darvy wstał ze złością i Albus zauważył, że z ust cieknie mu krew.

\- _Crucio!_ \- wrzasnął, celując w Rona. Tata Albusa zablokował to zaklęcie jakimś srebrnym strumieniem światła. Ares wypatrzył w tym ruchu swoją szansę. Korzystając z tego, że jego były partner skupił się na ochronie swojego szwagra, groźnie przeciął powietrze różdżką.

Okoliczne szczątki sklepów, w tym w dużej ilości odłamki szyb i drewniane konstrukcje, uniosły się wysoko w powietrze i ruszyły w kierunku Harry'ego. Wujek Ron obalił je, rzucając wielokrotne Reducto.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że Albus z trudem nadążał. Nikt nie rzucił klątwy zabijającej, ale chłopiec wiedział, że to tylko z obawy, że zaklęcie nie trafi w wymierzony cel. W międzyczasie nadal uparcie próbował walczyć z niewidzialnymi więzami. Oczywiście, bezskutecznie. Po dłuższej chwili okazało się, że szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na korzyść jego rodziny. Ares był co prawda, potężniejszym czarodziejem od nich, ale brakowało mu koordynacji w walce ze swoim bratem. Wielokrotnie był zmuszony do cofnięcia się o krok, kiedy Darvy głupio strzelał zaklęciami na prawo i lewo, smutno licząc na łut szczęścia. Albus dałby sobie też głowę uciąć, że raz widział, jak Ares utka o stopy Darvy'ego i o mało się nie przewraca.

Z drugiej strony, ojciec i wujek wyglądali, jakby niczego innego nigdy w życiu nie robili, tylko wspólnie walczyli. Ich synchronizacja była idealna, współpracę otaczała atmosfera nienaturalnego wręcz komfortu. Albus miał wrażenie, że niejednokrotnie stanowili jednego czarodzieja z dwiema różdżkami. Obydwaj zmuszali się do szybkiego wystrzeliwania zaklęć i odsuwania się od siebie w odpowiednich momentach. Wujek Ron raz nawet zrobił coś niesamowitego – tuż po upadku na podłogę, zręcznym ruchem owinął swoje nogi wokół talii Harry'ego i przyciągnął do siebie, ratując tym samym przed wyczarowanymi przez Darvy'ego nożami, które miały mu się wbić w plecy.

W większości korzystali z magii niewerbalnej, co uświadomił sobie Albus. Utrudniało to wyczucie, kto co konkretnie chciał zrobić. Po Darvym było jednak widać, że dla niego liczy się tylko ból - od początku pojedynku wujek Ron zablokował już jego trzy Cruciatusy.

Chłopiec przyglądał się, jak jego tata rzuca czerwone zaklęcie (najprawdopodobniej oszałamiacz) w kierunku Darvy'ego, przed którym ten się obronił. W tym samym momencie wujek Ron kucnął i strzelił do niego w okolicy kolan, więc mężczyzna nie był w stanie się przed tym obronić. Nogi byłego nauczyciela natychmiast zakopały się w ziemi, unieruchamiając go, na co Ares zareagował w ciągu ułamka sekundy. Wyczarował pod nim wielki kamień, który uniósł go do góry.

\- Skup się! – splunął do niego, nonszalancko machając w powietrzu różdżką. Coś, co wyglądało jak miniaturowe kule ognia, poleciało w kierunku ich przeciwników, którzy zgasili je po kolei.

Darvy rzucił swojemu bratu gniewne spojrzenie, po czym zmienił pozycję. Potem strzelił jakimś purpurowym zaklęciem w Harry'ego, a Ron zniwelował je strumieniem czerwonego światła. Albus zobaczył, że jego tata wykonuje zza głowy dość skomplikowany ruch różdżką i już po chwili coś, co wyglądało jak wielka kula białego światła, leciało w kierunku Darvy'ego. Było to tak potężne zaklęcie, że na ciele chłopca pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Były nauczyciel próbował zniwelować je własną klątwą, ale nadaremnie – jego zaklęcie zniknęło jeszcze zanim zdążyło dolecieć do kuli. Ares ponownie wskoczył przed swojego brata i w powietrzu nakreślił różdżką zamaszysty okrągły kształt. Stworzył jakąś srebrną bańkę, która pochłonęła białą kulę, zanim ta zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić. Przez moment nikt się nie poruszył a potem strumień białego światła pognał w kierunku Albusa…

Zarówno tata, jak i wujek od razu wyczarowali dwie identyczne szkarłatne tarcze. Obie rozbiły się, przyjmując na siebie siłę uderzenia zaklęcia.

Obydwaj mężczyźni spuścili gardę i właśnie na to czekał Darvy. Szybko ustawił się przed Aresem, uśmiechając się diabolicznie.

\- Uwaga! - krzyknął Albus, wyczuwając tchórzostwo swojego byłego Opiekuna Domu.

\- _Avada Kedavra!_ \- krzyknął mroczny czarodziej, przecinając różdżką powietrze.

Wujek Ron instynktownie odskoczył w lewo, a zielone światło minęło go o centymetry i eksplodowało w miejscu, gdzie przed momentem były jego stopy.

Albus odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wujek przeturlał się w bezpieczniejsze miejsce, lecz Harry wyglądał na przerażonego tym, że nie potrafi lepiej chronić swojego partnera. Mocniej wbił stopy w ziemię, po czym mruknął coś mściwie pod nosem, wykonując przy tym prosty ruch różdżką.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Ares i rzucił się przed swojego brata.

Albus patrzył na to wszystko w jakby zwolnionym tempie. Darvy poleciał do tyłu, podczas gdy w powietrzu pojawił się czerwony błysk. Ares sapnął z bólu - to wyglądało, jakby tata natarł na niego z niewidzialnym mieczem. Mężczyzna zalał się krwią - na jego ciele pojawiły się wyraźne cięcia. Sięgały od lewego ramienia do prawego biodra. Albus musiał przyznać, że poza klątwą zabijającą ta chyba była najbardziej niebezpieczna, jaką przyszło mu zobaczyć.

Ares upadł na kolana, krztusząc się krwią. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, choć Albus nie był pewien czy to przez wzgląd na to, że Ares zasłonił swojego brata czy z powodu samego zaklęcia. Wujek Ron też był zaskoczony. Jedynie Darvy miał na twarzy pusty wyraz – beznamiętnie przyglądał się agonii swojego brata. Smocza Różdżka wyślizgnęła się z dłoni Aresa i potoczyła kilka stóp dalej, co oznaczało niespodziewane przerwanie pojedynku.

Były dyrektor Hogwartu leżał na ziemi, uciskając miejsce, gdzie znajdował się żołądek. Otaczała go ogromna kałuża ciemnoczerwonej krwi. Jego rana była zapewne o wiele gorsza niż ta, której nabawił się Albus, ale mężczyzna nie jęczał i nie krzyczał. Jedyną oznaką tego, że odczuwał ból, były mocno zaciśnięte zęby. Jedną pięścią co chwilę uderzał w ziemię, chcąc wyładować swoją frustrację. W pewnym momencie uderzył tak mocno, że krew trysnęła jeszcze gwałtowniej.

\- Nie ruszaj się! - krzyknął wujek Ron, kiedy Darvy podniósł się z niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. Sam wyglądał na jedynie zmęczonego walką, to było nic w porównaniu do wyglądu Aresa. Podczas upadku, stracił swoją różdżkę. Wciąż wyglądając na zdziwionego, uniósł dwie ręce do góry, w geście poddania się.

\- Nie ruszaj się! - powtórzył wujek, powoli unosząc swoją różdżkę. Potem równie wolno ruszył w ich stronę.

Harry wyglądał, jakby był tak samo sparaliżowany, co Albus. Wlepił spojrzenie w coraz to większą kałużę i nawet nie drgnął. Nagle Ares głośno jęknął i kaszlnął, wypluwając z siebie jeszcze więcej krwi.

Darvy zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku.

\- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś się nie ruszał! - powtórzył gwałtownie wujek, sprawiając wrażenie człowieka, kontrolującego całą sytuację. Darvy nie posłuchał go jednak. Zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki.

\- Se... Sebastianie… - wychrypiał Ares. Mokre szaty przylepiły się do jego ciała. Spróbował poruszyć ramieniem, ale zdołał unieść się jedynie o cal, zanim opadł z powrotem na ziemię. Potem zdecydował się na desperacką próbę czołgania się, ale to tylko sprawiło, że krew z jego ran zaczęła lecieć jeszcze szybciej.

Darvy schylił się i podniósł Smoczą Różdżkę.

\- Odłóż to! – krzyknął wujek. – Poważnie! Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, skończysz jak on – dodał, szarpiąc głową w kierunku leżącego mężczyzny.

\- Sebastianie… - zaskrzeczał Ares. – Sebastianie… Mo… moja różdżka…

Darvy odwrócił się i spojrzał na Rona. Potem zrobił coś całkowicie nieoczekiwanego – szeroko się uśmiechnął. Wujek nieznacznie opuścił różdżkę i Albus uświadomił sobie, co tak właściwie się dzieje. Czarodziej nie wyglądał, jakby chciał oddać ją swojemu bratu, a jakby był gotów do użycia jej. Potem dopiero zrobił krok w kierunku Aresa i wycelował prosto w jego twarz.

Otoczyła ich cisza. Tata i wujek wydawali się zbyt zszokowani, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Albus był przekonany, że słyszy nawet wiejący w okolicy wiatr, a potem Ares uniósł swoją zakrwawioną głowę i na jego twarzy pojawił się strach.

\- Se... Sebastianie?

\- _Avada Kedavra!_

Oczy Albus rozszerzyły się w szoku. Smuga zielonego światła uderzyła w Aresa, przez co jego głowa odbiła się od betonu jeszcze dwa razy, zanim na dobre znieruchomiała. Natychmiast to wyczuł - zaklęcie wiążące zostało przerwane. Mimo to nadal się nie poruszył. Nie wiedział, dokąd powinien pójść.

To niemożliwe. To nie mogło się właśnie wydarzyć…

\- _Drętwota!_ \- krzyknął wujek, wracając do zmysłów. Ojciec wciąż stał nieruchomo, blady niczym trup, wpatrując się w nieruchome ciało starego przyjaciela. Najwidoczniej wujek też był rozproszony, bo zaklęcie minęło Darvy'ego o kilka centymetrów.

Czarodziej obrzucił całą ich trójkę zadowolonym spojrzeniem, po czym raz jeszcze zerknął na swojego brata. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szalony, zadowolony z siebie uśmiech. Uniósł Smoczą Różdżkę wysoko w powietrze i do uszu Albusa dobiegł głośny dźwięk, brzmiący podobnie do wystrzału z działa armatniego. W górę poleciały czerwone iskry, które po drodze plątały się ze sobą, wyglądając niczym okrutny, szkarłatny miecz.

Wokół rozległy się trzaski deportacji – z Hogsmeade znikały tuziny czarodziejów i czarownic. Darvy odwrócił się w jego kierunku i obrzucił go dzikim, okrutnym spojrzeniem, po czym sam się deportował. Albus zdał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko zostało zaplanowane. To był bunt. Zaatakowanie wioski było planem Aresa, a Darvy przybył tutaj w nadziei, że trafi na odpowiedni moment, żeby zabić własnego brata. I udało mu się to.

Chłopiec nadal siedział nieruchomo, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od zakrwawionego ciała Aresa. Ojciec wybudził się z transu i zaczął biec w jego kierunku. W międzyczasie wujek Ron poszedł do ciała, chcąc je sprawdzić. Albus zrobił to samo.

Wstał i podbiegł do Aresa, padając przy nim na kolana. Wylądował centralnie w kałuży krwi. Tata opadł obok niego i objął go mocno ramionami.

\- Albusie, wszystko w porządku! Spójrz na mnie! Albusie, twoja ręka!

Ślizgon milczał. Wujek wstał i oddalił się. Chłopiec nie mógł zrobić tego samego. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od ciała Reginalda Aresa. W umyśle rozbrzmiał głos – chyba mamy – który powiedział mu, że ludzie martwi wyglądają, jakby spali. Ares tak nie wyglądał. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i zastygły w wyrazie szoku i zdrady. Usta wciąż miał wypełnione po brzegi krwią, a twarz ściągniętą w gniewie. Wyglądał, jakby walczył nawet po śmierci.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rozdział 23**

**Narodziny Mrocznego Sojuszu**

* * *

Albus nie do końca świadomie uklęknął przy ciele Aresa, pozwalając, żeby krew mężczyzny zmoczyła jego ubranie. Z jakiegoś dziwnego, niewytłumaczalnego powodu, nie mógł odwrócić wzorku od jego martwego oblicza. Nagle poczuł ulgę – człowiek, który był o krok od zamordowania go, już nie żyje. Poniósł sromotną klęskę. Pomimo tego w jego wnętrzu pojawiło się także inne, niespotykane uczucie – litość. Dlaczego w ogóle go to obchodziło?

Obok siebie poczuł czyjś ruch i uświadomił sobie, że ojciec wciąż obejmuje go ramionami i co chwilę krzyczy, żeby cokolwiek mu odpowiedział i czy dobrze się czuje. Pomiędzy tymi krzykami do uszu chłopca dobiegł jeszcze inny głos.

– Musisz iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Albusie – powiedział cicho wujek Ron, podczas gdy chłopiec kątem oka zauważył coś bladoniebiekiego. W następnej minucie mężczyzna wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, trzymając pokrywę kosza na śmieci.

Ślizgon podniósł się z ziemi i nieprzytomnie spojrzał na trzymany przedmiot. Świstoklik. Był dziwnie rozdarty – naprawdę bardzo chciał już się stąd wynieść oraz bardzo chciał zostać. Spojrzał na niebo i uważniej przyjrzał się szkarłatnemu mieczowi, stworzonemu przez Darvy'ego. Poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie się nad jego znaczeniem. Czerwony miecz. Czerwona Wojna.

Darvy kpił sobie z Aresa…

– Teraz, Albusie… – powiedział wujek.

Tata w końcu go puścił i odsunął trochę od siebie, obrzucając go bolesnym, zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

– Świstoklik do Hogwartu, Albusie…

Chłopiec odebrał od wujka pokrywę, gdy ta zaczęła już świecić. W ciągu kilku sekund poczuł charakterystyczne szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, zanim zamknął oczy i zniknął z Hogsmeade, był obraz zakłopotanego taty i wujka, patrzących na ciało Reginalda Aresa i zastanawiających się, czy powinni coś z nim zrobić, czy zostawić go tak na ulicy…

Gdy tylko jego stopy ponownie dotknęły solidnego gruntu, natychmiast upadł na zimną podłogę, będąc całkowicie wyczerpanym. Zanim otworzył oczy, do jego uszu dobiegł znajomy głos.

– CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ, ŻE SĄ INNI PACJENCI? – darł się jego brat.

– Panie Potter, proszę! – krzyknęła na wpół rozzłoszczona Madam Clearwater. – Rozumiem twoje zmartwienie, ale robię wszystko, co mogę!

Albus otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a dokładniej – na sali. Całe pomieszczenie zostało magicznie powiększone, ponieważ liczba łóżek z zasłonami była czterokrotnie większa niż zazwyczaj. Zewsząd ludzie jęczeli, podczas gdy Madam Clearwater próbowała się nimi zająć. Wszyscy ranni byli ofiarami ataku na Hogsmeade. Wokół leżało także kilkadziesiąt porozrzucanych niedbale przedmiotów – były to między innymi stare gazety, zepsuta kasa fiskalna i rozwalone tenisówki. Ci, którzy nie byli w stanie samodzielnie deportować się z wioski, zostali przeniesieni świstoklikami.

Albus podniósł wzrok i w głębi długiego korytarza zobaczył wściekłego Jamesa. Jego włosy były bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle. Stał nad szkolną pielęgniarką niczym szef gotowy do wyrzucenia niepotrzebnego pracownika. Chłopiec od razu dostrzegł źródło jego gniewu – w łóżku obok nich leżał wciąż nieprzytomny i cicho oddychający Hugo. Przed rozniesieniem sali próbowały go powstrzymać jego dziewczyna i Rose.

– James, Madam robi wszystko, co może! – krzyczała dziewczyna Gryfona.

– Im szybciej pomoże innym, będzie mogła więcej czasu poświęcić nam! – piszczała Rose.

– Sugeruję, żebyś ich posłuchał – parsknęła chłodno pielęgniarka. – Stan twojego kuzyna jest stabilny – mówiłam ci to już wcześniej. Zostało nam tylko czekać, aż sam się obudzi! A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, muszę iść do pacjentów, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia, że tak szybko otrzymali należytą pomoc! – dodała gwałtownie, unosząc w górę świecącą zieloną igłę, dodając tym samym swojemu wizerunkowi elementu zastraszającego.

James obnażył niebezpiecznie zęby, ewidentnie mając głęboko uwagi kobiety.

– Już ja ci wcisnę tą…

– ALBUSIE!

Chłopiec podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Rose zauważyła jego obecność. Ze zdziwienia puściła trzymane dotąd ramię Jamesa, który usłyszawszy jego imię, odwrócił się w jednej sekundzie. Na jego twarzy wciąż odbijała się wściekłość. Albus zaczął się powoli podnosić z ziemi, podczas gdy Gryfon ruszył biegiem w jego kierunku. Był przygotowany na mocny uścisk…

TRZASK! Brat uderzył go pięścią w twarz tak mocno, że upadł z powrotem na podłogę. Był pewien, że jego lewy policzek został zmiażdżony do tego stopnia, że był w stanie dzięki temu sięgnąć wewnętrznej strony tego prawego. Zabolało. Momentalnie złapał się za piekące miejsce.

– James! – krzyknęły głośno towarzyszące im dziewczyny, ale ten nie przejął się tym jakoś szczególnie. Całkowicie je zignorował.

– Co ty do jasnej cholery robiłeś w Hogsmeade?! – ryknął w zamian. – Co tam robiłeś?! Chciałeś, żeby cię zabito? No pytam się?!

Albus nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, jęknął głośno. Miał wrażenie, że z bólu widzi gwiazdy. Do jego uszu doszło szybkie tuptanie i już po chwili u jego boku pojawiła się pielęgniarka.

– Wynocha! – ryknęła na Jamesa. – Nie będziesz krzywdził moich pacjentów!

Albus wysłuchał całej tyrady udzielonej jego bratu z ziemi. Koniec końców, dziewczynie Gryfona udało się odciągnąć go i wyprowadzić na korytarz, z którego wciąż słychać było ich przekrzykiwanie się. W międzyczasie pielęgniarka pomogła Ślizgonowi wstać, a potem Rose mocno go przytuliła.

– Czy mogłabyś odprowadzić go do łóżka? – zapytała ją Madam Clearwater. – Wydaje mi się, że będzie w stanie iść z twoją pomocą. Ja zajmę się… innymi przypadkami.

Rose pokiwała głową ale Madam już tego nie widziała. Odbiegła od nich, zanim dokończyła swoje pytanie. Albus, wciąż przyciskając dłoń do bolącego policzka, pozwolił się objąć w pasie i zarzucił swoją rękę na jej ramię, żeby ich droga do łóżka była wygodniejsza. Czuł rozpierający go gniew.

– O co mu chodziło? – zapytał, mocno zaciskając i rozluźniając szczękę. Potem upewnił się, że może poruszyć żuchwą w lewo i w prawo. Na szczęście, była cała.

– Och, to tylko James! – powiedziała Rose. – Był wściekły, bo Madam Clearwater powiedziała nam, że nie jest w stanie zidentyfikować zaklęcia, jakim oberwał Hugo. Jeśli spróbowałaby go wybudzić, mogłoby się to skończyć śpiączką… Powiedziała też, że jedyne co możemy teraz dla niego zrobić, to czekać aż się sam obudzi… – dokończyła ze łzami w oczach. Dopiero wtedy Albus zauważył, że jego kuzynka wygląda tak samo, jak w Miodowym Królestwie – wciąż była taka zaniedbana. Nie przyszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, żeby zostać uznaną za pacjenta potrzebującego medycznej pomocy.

– Ale dlaczego mnie uderzył…? – zapytał i wtedy Rose puściła go, po czym zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, przytulając go mocno. Potem zaniosła się histerycznym płaczem.

– Och, Al! – wydusiła. – Tak mi przykro! Powinnam była cię wtedy ogłuszyć, ale miałeś rację – traciliśmy wtedy tylko czas! Jesteś tak strasznie uparty! Mirra pokazała mi Pelerynę… myślałam, że nie zgodzisz się na wywalenie… i po prostu pozwoliliśmy ci wtedy wyjść! A ty nie wróciłeś i… – przełknęła ciężko ślinę, zanosząc się płaczem.

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział, klepiąc ją w po plecach i od razu tego pożałował – poczuł ostre ukłucie w dłoni. Dopiero teraz, po przeżyciu groźby śmierci, nagle spłynął na niego cały ból. – Gdzie jest Morrison? – zapytał, ze zmrożonym ze strachu sercem. Ares powiedział, że po prostu zostawił go tam, gdzie leżał. Czy ktoś w ogóle go znalazł…?

– Zjawił się świstoklikiem – odpowiedziała Rose, ocierają oczy. – Wszyscy są tutaj... – dodała i ponownie zaczęła go prowadzić. Mówiła coś jeszcze, ale Albus był zbyt rozkojarzony widokami, które się przed nim raz za razem roztaczały. I z prawej, i z lewej strony, w każdym łóżku leżało jedno ciało. Niektóre z nich były naprawdę małe – byli to zapewne trzecioroczni uczniowie. Niektórzy krzyczeli, trzymając się za poranione nogi. Inni – wyglądający na zdecydowanie starszych, bardziej dojrzałych uczniów – zaciskali z bólu zęby. Ci mieli znacznie bardziej różnorodne zadrapania i urazy. Było też kilku dorosłych czarodziejów i czarownic, płaczących przy zupełnie nieruchomych ciałach.

– Ile… ile osób...? – zapytał niepewnie, ucinając kuzynce w połowie mało znaczącego zdania.

– Co…? – spytała, wciąż idąc razem z nim korytarzem. Patrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem wypisanym w oczach.

Albus szarpnął głową w kierunku przypadkowego, jęczącego pacjenta, leżącego w łóżku po lewej stronie.

– Och, nie byłabym w stanie ich policzyć… – odpowiedziała. – Ale nie są szczególnie ranni. W większości… – dodała ze smutkiem.

– A… jak… jak wielu… czy ktoś… ktokolwiek…?

Nie musiał kończyć zdania – Rose żałośnie pokiwała głową, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Albus instynktownie spojrzał na łóżko z postacią zakrytą kocem od stóp do głów. Na drobnym ciele leżała kobieta – matka – wyjąc wniebogłosy. Straciła ukochane dziecko…

Cisza pomiędzy kuzynostwem była nie do zniesienia. Ślizgon miał masę pytań do zadania. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ile czasu minęło od czasu utraty przez niego przytomności do morderstwa Aresa – ale najprawdopodobniej aż tyle, że Ministerstwo w końcu zdołało się przedostać do Hogsmeade bez większych problemów.

– Sprowadziliście pomoc? – zapytał. – Po przejściu tunelem?

Rose gwałtownie skinęła głową, ocierając rękawem łzy z oczu.

– Zawołaliśmy nauczycieli. Tylko połowa z nich ruszyła biegiem do wioski. Druga połowa została, żeby pomóc Madam Clearwater przygotować Skrzydło Szpitalne, a potem pomóc przy rannych. Hagrid też został, pomagał uczniom przechodzić przez bramę.

– Nauczyciele już wrócili? – zapytał Albus.

Rose ponownie kiwnęła głową.

– Tak… Z jednym wyjątkiem… Nigdzie nie widziałam Blackwood – odpowiedziała z namysłem.

Chłopiec zamilkł na moment. Nie wiedział, co myśleć o tej najnowszej rewelacji. Blackwood uciekła z pola bitwy? Została na nim do samego końca? Nie żyje?

W pewnym momencie zatrzymali się przy czyimś łóżku, co urwało jego tok myślowy. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę przy czyim konkretnie, został złapany w bolesny, choć tak bardzo znajomy niedźwiedzi uścisk.

– Albusie! – wrzasnął Morrison, niemal wyciskając z niego życie. Przyjaciel zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowo za słowem, prawie bez przerwy na oddech. – Tak mi przykro, chciałem cię znaleźć! Obudziłem się i nikogo tam nie było a te rzeczy zniknęły. A potem nie wiedziałem co mam robić, szukałem cię cały czas! Widziałem, jak jacyś ludzie kręcili się wokół i ukryłem się. Poczekałem na odpowiedni moment i zaatakowałem ich. I wtedy okazało się, że to twój tata. Oszołomili mnie z zaskoczenia. Następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, to to, że obudziłem się już tutaj…!

– W porządku – powiedział Albus, z trudem oddychając. Na pewno do jego kontuzji można teraz doliczyć popękane żebra.

Gdy Morrison wypuścił go z objęć, zobaczył że było to łóżko Scorpiusa. Połowa twarzy przyjaciela była zabandażowana, ale nie spał – patrzył się wprost na niego.

– Scorpius... – zaczął Albus.

– Co ci się stało? – przerwał mu blondyn, nawet słowem nie wspominając o swojej kiepskiej kondycji.

Zanim mu odpowiedział, postanowił dokładniej przyjrzeć się pozostałym. Mirra stała u boku Scorpiusa, będąc bladą niczym duch. Widać po niej było ewidentną ulgę, choć wydawała się niezdolna do mówienia – albo niezdolna do skomentowania faktu, że Al przeżył i stoi obok nich. Zgarbiony Lance siedział w kącie. Ułożył się w dość niekomfortowej pozycji, był sztywny i napięty – sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który próbował sprawiać pozory pewności siebie. Jego puchońskich przyjaciół nie było przy nim. Lance najprawdopodobniej z własnej woli postanowił zostać ze Scorpiusem.

– Co się stało, stary? – zapytał Morrison. – Gdzie tak właściwie byłeś?

Albus wziął głęboki oddech. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że był już bezpieczny. Tutaj, w murach Hogwartu, nic mu nie groziło. Mógł też mówić swobodnie. Już nikt go nie ścigał.

Spróbował więc zebrać myśli.

– Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez te… te…

– O tym już im opowiedziałem – powiedział Morrison, lekceważąco machając ręką. Wszyscy pokiwali głową. – Mam na myśli po tym, jak zostałem znokautowany.

Chłopiec wziął kolejny głęboki wdech.

– Ares mnie znalazł – wyznał ostro.

Wszyscy sapnęli, Mirra przycisnęła dłonie do ust, a Scorpius stał się nawet bledszy od niej.

– Jak udało ci się… co on zrobił?

Albus zawahał się. W myślach odtwarzał to, co powiedział mu Ares. Wszystkie jego słowa, powróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą – i te, których słuchał uważnie, i te, których słuchanie zaniedbał. Zniszczenie… Utopia… Swojego rodzaju sadystyczny, nowy świat, w którym nie ma miejsca na najmniejszą pomyłkę…

– On… Po prostu obudziłem się z jego różdżką na swojej twarzy – skłamał, nie do końca wiedząc, dlaczego omija przemowę Aresa. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu ten moment wydawał mu się teraz bardzo intymny, prywatny. Miał dziwaczne wrażenie, że Ares nie chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek oprócz niego, usłyszał jej treść. Czuł się zobowiązany do zachowania jej w sekrecie.

Wszyscy sapnęli a Lance poderwał do góry głowę z osłupienia i ciekawości. Najwidoczniej był niesamowicie zaintrygowany, jakim cudem udało mu się z tego wywinąć.

– I wtedy pojawił się mój tata – dodał szybko Albus. – I wujek Ron.

Zdecydował się także pominąć tę część, w której płakał i mazał się, błagając o życie. Jak również tą, w której rozmyślał nad swoim końcem. I jeszcze tę, w której Ares zamyka swoje oczy, wyglądając jakby się wahał…

– No i co dalej? – dopytywali przyjaciele.

Albusowi ciężko było ubrać to wszystko w słowa. Nie potrafił tego sprawnie opowiedzieć. Zastanawiał się, czy dojdą do tego na własną rękę, czy też nie. Postanowił więc ominąć cały pojedynek i zwięźle skomentować sam koniec.

– Ares… nie żyje.

W momencie wszyscy otworzyli szeroko oczy. Każdy wydał z siebie jakiś odgłos – część sapnęła, część westchnęła, a pozostali triumfalnie krzyknęli.

– Twój tata to zrobił? – zapytał Scorpius.

– Nie… – wyjąkał Albus.

Szczęka Rose opadła w dół.

– Mój… tata…? – zapytała, brzmiąc jakby była i zmartwiona, i pod wrażeniem.

– Nie – powiedział mocniej.

Wszyscy wymienili między sobą spojrzenie, po czym zapadła chwilowa cisza. Morrison uniósł wyżej dłoń, wyglądając, jakby chciał mu przybić piątkę.

– Dobra twoja, Al! – powiedział, opuszczając rękę. Wyglądał na rozradowanego.

– No i to nie byłem też ja – wyjaśnił Potter, kręcąc przecząco głową. – To Darvy.

– Cooooo?

Przy łóżku Scorpiusa rozległy się najróżniejsze dźwięki. Morrison odwrócił głowę w bok, co nadało mu wyglądu całkiem zdezorientowanego zwierzaka.

– Co ty mó… cooo?

– Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczonego, stary – powiedział Malfoy. – I jakbyś stracił naprawdę dużo krwi…

– Wiem, co widziałem! – krzyknął zdesperowany, czując jak zaczyna go swędzieć skóra. Wiedział, że mogą mu nie uwierzyć. Jeśli miałby być szczery, to może nawet i sam by nie uwierzył, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział coś takiego. Ukrył głowę w dłoniach, nie wiedząc, jakie emocje powinien odczuwać w tym momencie. Ulgę – to na pewno. I może… triumf? Radość? Jakąkolwiek dobrą, ponieważ mężczyzna, który próbował go zamordować, sam został zamordowany? Strach. Lęk przed Darvym. I zdezorientowanie – nie wiedział, co będzie dalej…

Choć miał ukrytą twarz, wciąż czuł na sobie spojrzenia przyjaciół. Wątpili w jego słowa. Myśleli, że miał jakieś halucynacje. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia – wkrótce dowiedzą się o tym z gazet. Nie też minie dużo czasu, zanim Darvy wyśle Ministerstwu Magii jakąś wiadomość i ogłosi się Najpotężniejszym Władcą Wszechświata lub kimś podobnym...

Po chwili poczuł, że oplatają go czyjeś ramiona, odciągając jego uwagę od przytłaczającej ciszy. Nawet nie musiał zgadywać – od razu wiedział, że te ręce należą do Mirry. Nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby na nich spojrzeć albo na drugą stronę sali, która wciąż wypełniona była płaczącymi i jęczącymi z bólu uczniami. Pozwolił więc swojemu podbródkowi znaleźć oparcie na głowie dziewczyny.

Miał wrażenie, że minęły lata, zanim do jego uszu dobiegł głos Madam Clearwater.

– Dobrze, już jestem. Obejrzyjmy cię.

Mirra zabrała swoje ręce i Albus zobaczył, jak pielęgniarka ociera swoje czoło. Była całkowicie wykończona.

– Mam jeszcze trochę ludzi do obejrzenia. Najpierw rzućmy okiem na twoją rękę.

Chłopiec nie mógł powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia się, gdy poczuł, jak kobieta bierze jego zakrwawioną dłoń w swoją własną. Była to najdziwniejsza mieszanka odrętwienia i bólu, jaką kiedykolwiek czuł. Nie potrafił tego też jakkolwiek wyjaśnić. Pielęgniarka obejrzała ją dokładnie a potem kazała mu kilka razy zacisnąć mocniej palce. Następnie starła z niej zaschniętą już krew.

– I nie jesteś pewien, czym została przebita? – zapytała, ściskając po kolei czubek każdego palca. Gdy krew całkowicie zniknęła, Albus zauważył, że w jego dłoni było coś, co wyglądało jak mała dziurka, idealnie na środku dłoni.

– Gruzem – odpowiedział. – Drewnem i takimi tam…

Na widok ranki, jego przyjaciele skulili się.

– To normalna rana – stwierdziła fachowo pielęgniarka, wyjmując z kieszeni bandaż i zaczęła mu robić opatrunek. – Wystarczy codziennie go zmieniać. Jakieś rany poklątwowe?

Albus kiwnął niepewnie głową. Nie był pewien czy to określenie jest, aby poprawne. Wyprostował nogę i powinął nogawkę spodni na tyle, o ile mu pozwalały. Nie było to trudne, bo materiał był porozcinany. Na widok tego urazu, przyjaciele skulili się jeszcze bardziej. Madam Clearwater pochyliła się i przyjrzała ranie o wiele uważniej niż dłoni. Wiedział, że była tego przyczyna. Zamiast być zalana krwią, była spuchnięta i niemal purpurowa.

– Ktoś już to wcześniej uzdrowił? – zapytała, delikatnie przesuwając wskazującym palcem po obrzeżach najbardziej odstającej krawędzi.

– Tak.

– Kto?

– Ee… Nie wiem – skłamał szybko. – Nie pamiętam – dodał, mając nadzieję, że kobieta przyjmie to do wiadomości i zwali na karb powszechnego bitewnego zamieszania. Fakt, że Ares sam wyleczył jego nogę, wydawał mu się jeszcze bardziej intymny niż jego przemowa na temat nowego, lepszego świata.

– No cóż, ktokolwiek by to nie był, wykonał kawał wspaniałej roboty – stwierdziła pielęgniarka. – Mimo to wymaga dalszego leczenia. Może wdać się zakażenie, nawet jeśli nie jest to rana otwarta. Czarna magia ma tendencję do wżerania się w skórę. Przyniosę ci antidotum i trochę eliksiru na sen – zakomunikowała, wstając. – Coś jeszcze? – dodała.

– Nie – odpowiedział, choć czuł, że boli go jeszcze w kilku innych miejscach. To nie było jednak ważne.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się, jak kobieta wykonuje różdżką dotąd nieznany mu ruch, którym sprawia, że obok łóżka Scorpiusa, pojawiło się kolejne. Potem poszła po odpowiednie mikstury, zostawiając Albusa samego z przyjaciółmi.

Mirra patrzyła na niego, wyglądając jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, a nie tylko objąć, ale odwrócił głowę. Nie chodziło o to, że nie miał ochoty rozmawiać. Pojął to, co wydarzyło się tej nocy i jaki to miało na niego wpływ. Teraz patrzył na tego konsekwencje.

Na łóżku naprzeciwko jego leżała dziewczyna, wyglądająca na jakąś czwartoroczną uczennicę. Była oszołomiona i sprawiała wrażenie, jakby dopiero się obudziła. Osoba leżąca obok niej była cała obandażowana i najwidoczniej niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. W sali wciąż było głośno. Okazjonalnie ktoś głośniej krzyknął lub ktoś pojawił się świstoklikiem. Uczniowie wydawali z siebie westchnienia ulgi, rozpoznając swoich przyjaciół i kolegów…

– Masz, wypij – powiedziała Madam Clearwater, nagle pojawiając się obok Albusa. Nie poświęcił eliksirowi za dużo uwagi – od razu przechylił fiolkę i przełknął całą jej zawartość. Smakowała okropnie. Przypuszczał, że taki sam smak może mieć wyciśnięty pot ze znoszonych skarpetek. Szybko wypił drugą miksturę (na sen), z nadzieją, że ta pomoże mu zniwelować ten okropny smak. Niestety, ten eliksir smakował niewiele lepiej.

Nie pozostało mu teraz już nic innego jak wczołganie się do przydzielonego mu łóżka. Leżał przez minutę. Jego przyjaciele rozmawiali między sobą a Mirra siedziała blisko niego na kołdrze. Wciąż wyglądała na niezdolną do wykrztuszenia jakiegokolwiek zdania…

Kilkakrotnie zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się, że eliksir zacznie działać tak szybko. Jego powieki stawały się coraz to cięższe. Nie poddawał się – po raz ostatni spróbował zebrać niespójne myśli.

Skoncentrował się na swoim ojcu. Czy wciąż był w Hogsmeade? Odnajdował ledwie żywych ludzi i zabierał ich do Hogwartu? Udało mu się w ogóle jeszcze kogoś znaleźć? Czy natknął się na Eckleya?

Jakby nie patrzeć, Eckley wciąż ma jego Pelerynę Niewidkę…

Znowu biegł przez ciemność. Pot spływał mu po karku, gdy gnał przez niekończący się tunel. Przed nim i za nim nie było nic. Miał świadomość, że nie może się zatrzymać. Nawet na minutę. Niestety, jak tylko o tym pomyślał, jego stopy przestały się ruszać. To była tylko chwila – przetarł pot z czoła i oglądając się przez ramię, zobaczył że ten postój miał swoją cenę. Wysoką. Został dogoniony.

Usłyszał własny świszczący oddech, kiedy zaczął panikować, rozglądając się po ciemnicy i oczekując pierwszego ataku. Chciał wiedzieć, z której strony on nastąpi. I wtedy to się stało. Zza jego kostki, z ziemi, wyskoczyła dłoń. Upadł i zauważył, że to, co go chwyciło, nie było zwyczajową pozbawioną mięsa dłonią. Ta była inna – była normalna. Ludzka. Z pewnością należała do człowieka, nie żadnego stwora. Przed nim zaczęła pojawiać się szczelina, z której promieniowało czerwone światło. Walczył na próżno – dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na jego kostce i zaczęła go do niej wciągać. Spróbował się czegoś chwycić, ale jego palce jedynie drapały czarny jak smoła grunt. Spojrzał w dół i krzyknął przerażony, gdy zobaczył swojego napastnika…

Darvy. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szaleńczy uśmiech a paciorkowate błękitne oczy lśniły szaleństwem. Szarpnął go tak mocno, że palce Albusa oderwały się od krawędzi i zaczął spadać w przepaść...

Został złapany za rękę. Chłopiec uniósł wzrok i ponownie krzyknął przeraźliwie. To było jedno z tych… stworzeń. Obrzydliwe i zjełczałe coś patrzyło na niego otworami po oczach i kłapało szczękami z determinacją. Mimo braku jakiejkolwiek przyzwoitej twarzy wyglądało niemal jak mocno koncentrujący się człowiek. Rękę miało pokrytą paskudnym śluzem i prawie pozbawioną skóry, ale jednocześnie tak potężną, że Albus miał wrażenie, że jego ciało rozciąga się, gdy z jednej strony Darvy ciągnie go w dół a z drugiej to stworzenie – z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu – w górę. Chciało go uratować…

Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zamknął z zakłopotaniem oczy i nagle uchwyt wokół jego dłoni zniknął. Zamiast tego, bezwiednie sam zacisnął palce na czyimś nadgarstku.

Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że nie spadał już, a stał na zewnątrz szczeliny. Zajął miejsce stwora. Osobą, którą próbował ratować, był Reginald Ares. Darvy stał na swoim miejscu i ciągnął swojego brata za stopę w dół.

– Weź to, chłopcze! – warknął Ares. Albus niemal puścił jego dłoń na dźwięk tego znajomego, szorstkiego głosu. – Weź to! – powtórzył. – Teraz wszystko jest twoje!

– Nie… nie rozumiem... – odpowiedział, czując, że dłoń mężczyzny wyślizguje mu się spomiędzy palców. Ledwo był w stanie go utrzymać. Nie był pewien, dlaczego w ogóle dotąd to robił i jaki był tego cel.

Dlaczego tak bardzo pragnął ocalić Aresa? Dlaczego nie chciał pozwolić, żeby Darvy dostał go w swoje ręce?

– Weź to! – ryknął były Auror. – Teraz należy do ciebie!

Ciało Albusa zaczęło mrowić. Poczuł silny wstrząs, który zniknął równie szybko, jak tylko się pojawił. Uszy wypełnił mu ten dziwny szum. Złapał Aresa mocniej, po czym jednym, silnym ruchem wyciągnął go ze szczeliny i szponów jego brata…

Czuł to…

Jego wizja stała się złocista. Światło nie miało swojego źródła tylko w oczach – jarzyło się całe jego ciało. Płynęła przez niego moc. Moc i kontrola. Pozwolił sobie zanurzyć się w jej odmętach i zbadać swoje ciało. W górę uniósł migoczące ręce i zauważył, że Ares i Darvy zniknęli. Został sam na sam z otaczającą go ciemnością.

Zgiął palce – jego narzędzia zagłady. Spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy i zobaczył, że wzbił się w powietrze. Unosił się nad ziemią. Niemal śmiał się z tego, jak się teraz czuł. Miał wrażenie, że jest w stanie dokonać wszystkiego, czego tylko pragnął za pomocą tylko i wyłącznie jednej myśli…

Światło promieniujące z jego ciała zaczęło przenikać nieskończony mrok i wtedy zobaczył, że wyłaniają się z niego setki tych szkieletowych stworzeń – wszystkie się przed nim kłaniały w szeregu. Wiedziony instynktem rozłożył szeroko ramiona i uniósł się wyżej w powietrze. Nie potrzebował swojej różdżki, żeby latać. Czuł, że mógłby wszystko zniszczyć własnym oddechem, gdyby tylko chciał. Mógł skończyć z tym wszystkim przy pomocy jednego pstryknięcia...

– Niebezpieczna, co nie, stary?

Albus wystrzelił prosto. Miał odrętwiałe całe nogi i był spocony. Czuł potrzebę zerwania z siebie białego koca, którym ktoś go wcześniej opatulił. Co za niesamowicie żywy sen...

– Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno – powiedział śpiewnym głosem Morrison i dopiero wtedy chłopiec zrozumiał, że to ten głos go obudził. Zamrugał i rozejrzał się wokół – nadal był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Sala wciąż wypełniona była krzykami, choć bardziej przypominały one okrzyki ulgi niż rozpaczy. Najczarniejsze godziny już minęły…

Dopiero po chwili Albus zauważył, że zasłony jego łóżka były zasłonięte, a on sam nie może ruszać nogami. Na kocu była rozrzucona fala rudych włosów. U jego stóp zwinięta niczym kot, leżała Lily.

– Kiedy tu przyszła? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

– Nauczyciele wypuścili młodszych uczniów z Pokojów Wspólnych kilka godzin temu – odpowiedział Morrison. – Całe to niebezpieczeństwo chyba już minęło.

Albus rozejrzał się, by zobaczyć, co jeszcze w międzyczasie się zmieniło. Mirra spała przykurczona na krześle, nadal wyglądając na zmęczoną. Najwyraźniej odeszła od jego łóżka dopiero wtedy, gdy Lily przyszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ustąpiła jej miejsca. Zabandażowany Scorpius wciąż leżał w swoim łóżku. Smutnym wzrokiem przyglądał się dwójce osób pod ścianą, mając głęboko wszystko inne. W rogu, na dwóch osobnych, przysuniętych do siebie krzesłach, siedzieli Lance i Rose. Głowa dziewczyny oparta była na ramieniu chłopaka.

Albus przetarł oczy.

– Czy ktoś mówił coś o jakimś niebezpieczeństwie? – zapytał głupio.

– Twoja ciotka tutaj była. Pani Hermiona – odpowiedział z widocznym napięciem Morrison. – Miała małą sprze… sprzeczkę z Madam Clearwater. Hugo się obudził, ale Madam nie chce przenieść go bliżej nas, więc twoi wujkowie tam siedzą.

– Wujek Ron? – wychwycił Albus, rozglądając się w oczekiwaniu wokół. – A mój tata? – dodał szybko.

Morrison potrząsnął głowę.

– Wybacz, stary – powiedział, widząc jego wyraz twarzy. – No wiesz, chodzi mi o to, że pewnie nic mu nie jest. Gdyby tak nie było, to byśmy już dawno o tym usłyszeli. O, właśnie – twój wujek przyniósł coś ciekawego – dodał chytrze, wskazując na Mirrę. Albus nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale dziewczyna miała w rękach złożoną poranną gazetę.

Delikatnie wyciągnął ją z jej dłoni i zerknął na pierwszą stronę, czując dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach.

 

_**Pierwszy ruch "Mrocznego Sojuszu" – więcej niż sześćdziesięciu zabitych!** _

_Liczba ofiar ostatniej nocy podczas tak zwanej „Masakry w Hogsmeade" na ten moment wyniosła równo sześćdziesiąt trzy osoby. Istnieją spore szanse na wzrost tej liczby, gdy zostaną odnalezieni kolejni nieżywi. W oficjalnym oświadczeniu Ministra Magii, Kingsleya Shacklebolta, Ministerstwo ogłosiło, że ten atak był pierwszą oznaką zbliżającej się wojny z tak zwanym „Mrocznym Sojuszem"._

„ _Wkrótce po zakończeniu bitwy, Ministerstwo Magii otrzymało kolejne groźby terrorystyczne od Sebastiana Darvy'ego, który obiecał także, że na tym nie poprzestanie i czarodziejski świat może oczekiwać kolejnych ataków tego typu. Jako społeczeństwo – możemy tylko zachować spokój i zrozumieć, że robimy co w naszej mocy, żeby zapobiegać takim zjawiskom w przyszłości"._

_Określenie pozycji Darvy'ego jest skomplikowane i może wydawać się trudne w odbiorze, ale był on najbliższym współpracownikiem poprzedniego przywódcy „Mrocznego Sojuszu" Reginalda „Czerwonej Wojny" Aresa i na ten moment zajmuje miejsce koordynatora działań tejże grupy. Można więc wywnioskować, że Darvy stał się kolejnym jej liderem._

_Kilka godzin temu Shacklebolt ujawnił, że wśród ruin odnaleziono ciało Aresa. Wszystkie wskazówki prowadzą do jednego bezspornego wniosku – został on zamordowany. Osobą za to odpowiedzialną (choć nie jest to oficjalnie potwierdzone) wydaje się być były jego były partner oraz były Szef Biura Aurorów, słynny Harry „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył" Potter, którego wielu mieszkańców Hogsmeade widziało pod koniec bitwy._

„ _Widziałem, jak Potter szarżował ulicami, gdy walka słabła", stwierdził Angus Arherbody, sklepikarz, który zdecydował się pozostać na polu bitwy do samego końca i pomagać niewinnym oraz rannym uciec przy pomocy sieci Fiuu. „Wyglądał jak człowiek z wyraźnie wyznaczoną misją. Robił takie rzeczy z różdżką, których dotąd nawet nie widziałem"._

_Chociaż wiele osób uciekło w ten właśnie sposób, część zdecydowała się na opuszczenie wioski o własnych siłach (tą samą trasą, którą do Hogsmeade przybyli uczniowie Hogwartu). Wcześniejsze przybycie Ministerstwa uniemożliwiły bariery antyaportacyjne nałożone na cały okoliczny teren. Prócz Pottera, który otrzymał wiele pochwał za swoje wyczyny na polu bitwy, była jeszcze jedna frakcja, która znacząco wpłynęła na przebieg ataku „Mrocznego Sojuszu". Zbawienie Różek, niezwykle popularna organizacja zajmująca się walką z Czarną Magią w sposób przypominający dawny Zakon Feniksa, straciło wielu ludzi w próbach ochrony wioski i jej mieszkańców._

„ _To nie był nasza powinność", powiedział poraniony lider ZR, Warren Waddlesworth, „To był nasz święty obowiązek. Naszym obowiązkiem jest ochrona ludzi, gdy Ministerstwo nie może, jak to zostało już wyraźnie udowodnione. Wielu z nas poniosło klęskę, ale poświęcenie każdego z nich jest na wagę złota i służy większemu celowi. Najbardziej ubolewam nad tym, że to nie mnie spotkała śmierć a te biedne, niczemu winne dzieci. Nalegam, żeby poszkodowane rodziny potrzebujące pomocy finansowej, nie wahały się i zgłosiły się bezpośrednio do mnie. Chociaż nie ulżę im w bólu, bardzo chętnie udzielę im pomocy w zorganizowaniu pochówku"._

_Oprócz bezprecedensowej hojności i wielkiego współczucia Waddlesworth obiecał także nie ustępować w swoich planach powstrzymania zagrożeń wymierzonych w czarodziejski świat._

„ _To była pojedyncza walka", powiedział na krótkiej konferencji prasowej, „Zbawienie Różdżek będzie walczyć dalej. Ares nie żyje. Kilkunastu jego zwolenników także poniosło śmierć w tym ataku. Mimo to musimy pozostać silni. Sami także straciliśmy wiele dobrych dusz. Dzięki nim jednak udało nam się dokonać czegoś niesamowitego – dokonaliśmy olbrzymiego postępu. Zbawienie Różdżek zostało utworzone przez ludzi, dla ludzi. Tak długo, jak obywatele czarodziejskiego świata nie poddają się, my także tego nie zrobimy. Ten cały „Mroczny Sojusz" nigdy nie zrozumie naszej jedności – dlatego właśnie zawstydzeni uciekli z pola bitwy. Jesteśmy czymś więcej niż zwykłymi czarodziejami. Oni tego nie rozumieją. I właśnie dlatego zawodzą. My nie musimy nosić masek, żeby ukryć naszą tożsamość, ani przywoływać potwornych stworzeń, żeby walczyły za nas. Naszym mieczem jest odwaga, a tarczą mądrość. Zbawienie Różdżek będzie walczyć w celu ochrony obywateli do momentu, aż ostatni z nas nie wyzionie ducha."_

_Waddlesworth odwoływał się oczywiście do groteskowych stworzeń, które wciąż pozostają niezidentyfikowane (więcej informacji na ich temat na stronach 6–7)._

 

Albus przerzucił dalsze strony, nie chcąc czytać ostentacyjnych kłamstw Waddleswortha. Wolał dowiedzieć się czegoś interesującego na temat największej tajemnicy tamtego wydarzenia. Morrison zaczął coś mówić o zbędności targania papieru ale Albus całkowicie go zignorował. W końcu dotarł do właściwej strony. Na samym jej szczycie znajdowała się czarno–biała nieruchoma fotografia stosu skóry i kości. Albus rozpoznał w tym stwora, którego zniszczył Ares, czując, że coś zimnego opada mu w żołądku. Zdjęcie zostało także opisane.

 

_Na zdjęciu powyżej: pozostałości niezidentyfikowanego mrocznego stworzenia, najprawdopodobniej zniszczonego przez członka Zbawienia Różdżek._

 

Albus przewrócił oczami, po czym spuścił wzrok na tekst.

 

_Choć „Masakra w Hogsmeade" się skończyła, pozostawiając po sobie tylko krew i zniszczenie, niektóre tajemnice wciąż pozostają nierozwiązane. Do jednej z nich należą tajemnicze, podobne do inferiusów istoty, które widziane były na ulicach wioski._

„ _To były najbardziej odrażające rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam", powiedziała 19–letnia Svetlana Altukhova, która cudem uniknęła śmierci, używając czaru maskującego i kryjąc się w zaułku. „Utykając, szedł ulicą. Co krok wydawał z siebie okropny ryk a jego palce wyglądały niczym pazury."_

_Chociaż jest to całkiem dokładny opis, inni świadkowie twierdzą, że stwory zachowywały się inaczej, co najprawdopodobniej związane jest z wykonaniem szkieletu potworów._

„ _Biegał na czterech łapach", powiedział Curtis Dezerian, członek Zbawienia Różdżek, który odniósł poważne obrażenia podczas walk z tym stworzeniem. „A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało – każde rzucane przeze mnie zaklęcia, nawet te najbardziej śmiercionośne, rozwścieczały go tylko coraz bardziej"._

_Dezerian miał na tyle szczęścia, że podczas walki oddalił się od tego stworzenia. Wszystkie rany, jakie odniósł, były sprawką tej właśnie bestii._

_Magizoolog Herbert Keen, członek Departamentu Regulacji i Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń, próbował zidentyfikować te niebezpieczne stwory, opierając się na pozostałościach widzianych powyżej oraz na relacji naocznych świadków, ale do tej pory zwierzę nie zostało zdemaskowane._

„ _Oczywistą odpowiedzią wydaje się Inferius", powiedział Keen, „Inferiusy są ożywionymi zwłokami. Mają podobny wygląd do opisu tamtych stworzeń, ale dają się kontrolować swojemu stwórcy. Okrzyki bojowe i zorganizowany ruch – co opisują niektórzy świadkowie – świadczą o większym ilorazie inteligencji tych bestii. Wśród ich zdolności na pewno możemy wyróżnić prymitywną ofensywność oraz – co gorsza – pewnego rodzaju finezję, gdy potrzebne jest jej użycie"._

_Keen odrzucił także ideę zmodyfikowanych dementorów. „Intensywne zimno, które wskazywali niektórzy świadkowie, wydaje się produktem prawdziwego strachu i zaskoczenia, a nie magicznych zdolności tych stworzeń. Dementorzy specjalizują się w bardziej psychologicznej bitwie i ich działania są w dużej mierze oparte na rzeczywistej magii. Te bestie polegały na swoich fizycznych atrybutach oraz wydawały się także nie zwracać uwagę na jakiekolwiek „pożywianie się". Cokolwiek to jest – klasyfikuję je jako niezwykle krwiożerczego wroga"._

_Choć te przerażające stworzenia pojawiły się dopiero w środku bitwy oraz tajemniczo znikły przed samym jej końcem, Ministerstwo nakłania każdego, kto je widział o przekazywanie dodatkowych informacji, w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa…_

 

Albus odrzucił od siebie gazetę, czując się sfrustrowanym. Z powrotem położył się na szpitalnym łóżku a ulga, którą poczuł wcześniej, została zastąpiona bardzo nieprzyjemnym uczuciem. Jego sen – który oczywiście, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, nie pozostawił po sobie kompletnie nic w jego umyśle – przyprawił go o wstrząs. Wciąż był zmęczony i czuł się, jakby był chory.

– Przeczytałeś wszystko? – zapytał Morrison.

– Tylko przeleciałem wzrokiem – odpowiedział szczerze. – Która godzina?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Raczej jeszcze ranek – stwierdził poważnie przyjaciel.

Otaczające go do tej pory płacz i krzyki zdawały się już cichnąć. Albus wygodniej ułożył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Nie był nawet pewien, o czym konkretnie chciał myśleć. W jego głowie pojawiły się migawki tego, co robił tamtego dnia. Lody z Mirrą. Wyrzucani w powietrze ludzie. Lucjusz Malfoy uderzający go w twarz. Zapłakana Blackwood, której dalszego losu nie znał, rzucająca mu pierścień Fairharta. Jęczący Eckley, leżący w kałuży krwi. Ucieczka. Niesienie na rękach. Różdżka Aresa przed twarzą. I wreszcie pokryte krwią ciało leżące rozciągnięte przed nim...

– Jakieś ślady Eckleya? – zapytał nagle.

– No, znaleźli go – odpowiedział Morrison.

Albus uderzył pięścią w poduszkę.

– Gdyby mnie nie spowolnił, mógłbym cię znaleźć wcześniej i ucieklibyśmy, zanim te rzeczy nadeszły! – powiedział ze złością. Wiedział, że głupio jest obwiniać kogoś w takiej sytuacji, ale był przyzwyczajony do obwiniania Eckleya – to było po prostu w porządku.

– Na twoim miejscu nie byłbym taki anty–Eckleyowy – stwierdził Morrison. – Z tego, co się dowiedziałem, gdy mijali go Aurorzy, zawołał twojego tatę i wujka. To on powiedział im, w którym kierunku pobiegłeś i nawet nalegał, żeby go trochę podleczyć, żeby mógł iść z nimi. Zamiast tego, twój tata odesłał go tutaj.

Albus zmarszczył brwi, czując się lekko winnym. Chcąc szybko to zmienić, postanowił skierować temat rozmowy na coś innego. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo paliło go to pytanie.

– A czy ktoś wspominał o mojej Pelerynie?

– Twój wujek powiedział, że ją odzyskali – odpowiedział Morrison.

Albus odetchnął z wielką ulgą, po czym opadł z powrotem na poduszkę. W jego głowie pojawił się kolejny przebłysk. Ciszę, jaka między nimi zapadła, przerwał dopiero Scorpius. To były pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedział głośno od chwili, kiedy Potter się obudził.

– To ten moment, w którym wszystko się zmienia, prawda? – zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od Lance'a i Rose. Albus wymienił z Morrisonem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, czując się dziwnie. Z jakiegoś powodu ta sytuacja wydawał im się dość intymna. Mieli wrażenie, że nie powinni jej zakłócać.

– Zapewne niektóre rzeczy… – odpowiedział Morrison, przerywając w pół zdania. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma je w ogóle zakończyć.

– Słuchajcie, chłopaki – zaczął łamiącym się głosem Albus. Czuł, że musi to po prostu powiedzieć. – Tak bardzo was prze...

– Zapomnij o tym – przerwał mu Scorpius, lekko potrząsając głową. – Po prostu zapomnij. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Znając życie, to wydarzyłoby się tak czy inaczej. Nie ma sensu rozwodzić się nad tym, co by było, gdyby lub co powinno mieć miejsce, a co nie. Z tego, co wiemy, to twoja obecność w Hogsmeade była niezwykle pomocna.

Albus zamilkł. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę to Scorpius nie miał na myśli żadnego drugiego dna w swojej wypowiedzi. Nic nie mógł jednak poradzić na to, że w jego głowie odtworzyły się te wszystkie rozmowy o niebezpieczeństwie i te ostrzeżenia. Fakt, że Malfoy nie wypomniał mu tego, naprawdę znaczył dla niego wiele. Zauważył też, że przyjaciel nadal nie odwrócił wzroku od Rose i Lance'a.

Dopiero wtedy uzmysłowił sobie, że tylko ich trójka była w ogóle świadoma tematu ich małej pogawędki. W momencie poczuł się, jakby znowu siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu, ciesząc się prywatnością.

– Więc oni są... – powiedział, patrząc znacząco na swoją kuzynkę.

– Prawdopodobnie – powiedział z goryczą Scorpius. – Trudne chwile zbliżają do siebie ludzi, prawda? Pomagają zrozumieć, na czym ci zależy i co chcesz zrobić – dodał, dotykając ręką zabandażowanej twarzy.

Albus zamrugał zdziwiony – był to praktycznie nieświadomy gest.

– A co ci się właściwie stało? – zapytał nagle.

– Został trafiony klątwą – odpowiedział natychmiast Morrison.

– Cóż za wnikliwa analiza – parsknął Scorpius.

– Nie to, mam na myśli... – Albus zamilkł, nie wiedząc jak dokładnie to ubrać w słowa. Czuł, że jego podejrzenia okażą się prawdą. Niemal to wiedział. Scorpius był bardzo dobrym pojedynkowiczem – jak na chłopca czternastoletniego był bardzo zdolnym czarodziejem. Gdyby klątwa była wycelowana w niego, zapewne obroniłby się bez problemu. Dlatego też dziwne było to, że wyglądał, jakby wcale się przed nią nie bronił. Lub jakby nie miał czasu, żeby się bronić… – Kto był celem tego zaklęcia?

Scorpius nic nie odpowiedział, a Morrison spojrzał na nich obu z widocznym zaciekawieniem, wypisanym na twarzy.

– Czy Rose o tym wie? – zapytał cicho Albus. Musiał wyrzucić z siebie. – Widziała, jak ją broniłeś?

Scorpius skrzywił się tak mocno, że chłopcy mieli wrażenie, że zaraz spadną mu bandaże. Zamiast tego tylko odchrząknął.

– Nie – odpowiedział jeszcze ciszej.

– Powinieneś jej powiedzieć – stwierdził poważnie Al.

Scorpius odwrócił w jego kierunku głowę. W końcu oderwał wzrok od Lance'a i Rose.

– Nawet gdybym jej powiedział prawdę – zaczął smutno – jak wielką zrobiłoby to różnicę? Czy zrobiłoby jakąkolwiek różnicę…?

Morrison zmarszczył brwi.

– Wszystko robi różnicę, stary! – powiedział szybko, pierwszy raz w życiu brzmiąc, jakby nie chciał, żeby ich nastrój stał się weselszy.

Scorpius znowu zamilknął, po czym wbił spojrzenie w parę na krzesłach. Albus poczuł się wtedy tak, jakby przeszkadzał przyjacielowi w przeżywaniu zawodu miłosnego. Nie chciał go dobijać jeszcze bardziej, więc postanowił rozprostować nogi, bez względu na to, co może zobaczyć na sali.

– Zobaczę, jak tam Hugo – powiedział po chwili ociągania się. Gdyby został tu jeszcze dłużej, zapewne zacząłby naciskać Scorpiusa, żeby ten jednak przyznał się Rose.

Przyjaciele pokiwali głowami i Albus opuścił ostrożnie łóżko, starając się nie przeszkodzić w śnie Lilce. Gdy wstał, nałożył na nią biały koc, którym sam był przykryty. Wychodząc, bez słowa zasunął za sobą zasłony.

Sceneria Skrzydła Szpitalnego wyglądem różniła się od tego, jak wyglądała, gdy przybył tu świstoklikiem. Idąc korytarzem, mógł stwierdzić, że dzisiejszy dzień nie był tak rozgorączkowany. Zamiast tego wypełniała go tylko rozpacz. Nie było już zbytniego chaosu ale też nie wszyscy mieli zasłonięte zasłony. Co więcej, nie były identyczne. Niektóre z nich były dziwnie ściągnięte, pomarszczone. Zza nich dochodził szloch, więc łatwo było wywnioskować, że na takich łóżkach leżały najcięższe przypadki oraz (najprawdopodobniej) martwi.

Madam Clearwater nie przechadzała się po sali. Albus podejrzewał, że teraz już opiekowała się tylko tymi, którzy doznali najgorszych obrażeń. Dookoła niego krzątali się różni ludzie, choć w rzeczywistości nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Ich myśli skupiały się tylko i wyłącznie na swoich bliskich. Chłopiec maszerował pomiędzy łóżkami, zastanawiając się gdzie tak właściwie leży Hugo. Po kilku minutach takiego spaceru w ciemno, zza jednych zasłon dobiegł go znajomy głos.

– Po prostu nie mogę tego zrozumieć, Hugo – stwierdziła zirytowana ciotka Hermiona.

Albus przystanął na moment, nasłuchując uważnie.

– Przepraszam… – mruknął marudnie Gryfon.

– Nie żartuj, dzieciaku – powiedział wujek Ron. – Nie jesteśmy na ciebie źli…

– Och, oczywiście, że jesteśmy! – poprawiła go surowo ciocia.

– No przecież najważniejsze, że już nic mu nie jest... – forsował swoje wujek.

– Wiedziałam, że ten tunel przynosi same kłopoty! – powiedziała ciocia, na co żołądek Albusa zacisnął się boleśnie. – Pamiętasz, Ronaldzie? Byliśmy wtedy na trzecim roku a Harry się wymknął!

– Bardziej sprzeciwiałaś się Mapie...

– Sprzeciwiałam się i jednemu i drugiemu!

Wujek westchnął ciężko.

– A jak się w ogóle dowiedziałeś o tym przejściu, Hugo?

Albus wstrzymał oddech. Dłonie zaczęły mu się pocić i już wiedział. Teraz to on będzie… miał kłopoty.

– Już ci mówiłem, tato – jęknął chłopiec. – Podsłuchałem, jak mówili o nim jacyś siedmioroczni. Nawet nie znam ich imion!

– Nie to chcę wiedzieć w pierwszej kolejności – powiedziała surowo ciocia. Brzmiała zupełnie jak Rose. – Co tam tak właściwie robiłeś?

– Chciałem tylko sobie zobaczyć wioskę – wymamrotał Hugo. – Nie chciałem czekać na to jeszcze jednego roku.

Albus uznał, że czas wkroczyć do akcji. Podszedł do zasłony i delikatnie ją odsłonił, wydając z siebie głośniejsze chrząknięcie. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. Ciocia otrząsnęła się pierwsza – jej surowy ton głosu zastąpiony został odrobinę płaczliwym.

– Och, Al! Tak się cieszymy, że wszystko z tobą w porządku! – powiedziała.

– Hmm… – mruknął Ślizgon, doskonale wiedząc, że on też nie miał pozwolenia na Hogsmeade. Miał wrażenie, że jego poturbowany wygląd nieco złagodził ten występek. Ciocia uściskała go, jednocześnie drapiąc po twarzy bujnymi włosami.

– Mamo, czy mogłabyś przynieść mi coś do picia? – zapytał grzecznie Hugo.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego natychmiast i uśmiechnęła się mokro, nie wyglądając już tak bardzo gniewnie. Kobiety były dziwne. A może miały tak tylko matki…?

– Oczywiście – powiedziała całkiem spokojnie i przeszła przez zasłony, znikając z zasięgu ich wzroku.

Wujek Ron, uznając, że najwidoczniej potrzeba im chwili prywatności, zdecydował się pójść w ślady swojej żony.

– Lepiej jej pomogę z tym piciem – powiedział z uśmiechem. Kiedy wychodził, położył dłoń na ramieniu Albusa. – Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Al. A z twarzą, to co ci się stało? Wyglądasz jak jakiś cholerny dalmatyńczyk…

Ślizgon dotknął ręką policzka, w który oberwał od Jamesa.

– Och, to był... Ares – odpowiedział szybko.

– Och. Nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej... – powiedział wujek, przechodząc przez zasłony.

Albus odczekał chwilę – nie chciał, żeby mężczyzna cokolwiek słyszał – po czym zajął miejsce na stołku obok Hugona, patrząc na niego bliżej nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. Chłopiec nie wyglądał źle – tak właściwie, to wyglądał na całkiem zdrowego, jeśli nie liczyć lekko bladej twarzy.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Albus.

– Nieco odurzony – powiedział Hugo. – Ale jest okej.

Gdy Al przyjrzał mu się uważniej, zauważył że Gryfon był opatulony od stóp do głów kołdrą do tego stopnia, że ledwo mógł poruszyć głową. Mama zawsze go tak opatulała do snu, gdy był młodszy. Co dziwne, ostatnio przecież nawet o tym rozmyślał…

Klasnął w dłonie, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc, co konkretnie powinien teraz powiedzieć.

– Co tak naprawdę robiłeś w Hogsmeade? – zapytał z wahaniem.

Hugo spuścił wzrok.

– Chciałem cię powstrzymać – odpowiedział cicho. – Przepraszam.

Albus westchnął.

– Nie, Hugo, nie przepraszaj – powiedział niespokojnie. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. To ja byłem idiotą – stwierdził. – To moja wina, że tutaj teraz jesteś i to ja powinienem cię przeprosić, że się tutaj znalazłeś, więc… przepraszam.

Hugo nie odpowiedział nic a jego twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz. Wyglądał, jakby nad tym nieźle główkował. Zapewne próbował uwierzyć w to, że jego starszy kuzyn jest od niego głupszy… i nie mógł temu w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć. Nie mógł też zanegować tego, że to przez niego leży w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Albus czekał, aż Hugo przyjmie jego przeprosiny, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Młodszy chłopiec najzwyczajniej w świecie milczał. To było coś nietypowego jak na niego.

W końcu zrezygnowany Ślizgon rzucił mu słaby uśmiech.

– Może razem polatamy, jak trochę ci się polepszy? – zapytał. – Jak będziesz chciał, to możemy nawet latać cały dzień! – dodał z entuzjazmem. Włożył w to zdanie tyle wysiłku, ile tylko zdołał. Wiedział, że Hugo nie pragnie niczego innego, jak tylko polatać z nim na miotle. To z pewnością doda mu trochę otuchy…

– No nie wiem – odpowiedział spokojnie Gryfon. – Tak naprawdę to chyba nie chcę latać. Spróbowałem ale nie podobało mi się to jakoś szczególnie.

Albus poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się z niepokojem.

– Nie… nie chcesz…? – zapytał głupio.

Hugo wzruszył ramionami.

– No nie za bardzo – przyznał, unikając jego wzroku. Albus dał z siebie wszystko, żeby ukryć swój mars na czole. W międzyczasie Weasley kontynuował. – Mógłbyś znaleźć moją mamę? I powiedzieć jej, że jednak nie chce mi się tak bardzo pić? – spytał grzecznie.

Al gapił się na niego przez dłuższy moment, niedowierzając temu, co właśnie usłyszał. A potem znaczenie tych słów uderzyło w niego z impetem.

– Co? Tak. Tak, jasne – odpowiedział, natychmiast wstając ze swojego miejsca.

– Dzięki – powiedział cicho chłopiec, wciąż nie chcąc skrzyżować z nim spojrzenia.

Albus podszedł smutno to zasłony łóżka. Hugo przestał właśnie patrzeć na niego jak na swojego idola. Zdawał sobie sprawę dlaczego. Stracił go. Stracił całe swoje uznanie do niego. Szacunek, jakim go dotąd darzył.

Wytarł samotną łzę, spływającą mu po policzku, po czym wyszedł. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo czuł się tym wszystkim zniechęcony. Scorpius miał całkowitą rację – nadeszły zmiany.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przed Wami ostatni rozdział czwartego tomu. Dzisiaj dodam jeszcze jeden chapter, ale będą w nim wyjaśnienia od Vekina, kilka ciekawostek dotyczących kolejnej części i notka na zakończenie ode mnie. Zapraszam : )

**Rozdział 24**

**Zakończenie spraw**

* * *

Finał Quidditcha został odwołany. Egzaminy początkowo przełożono w czasie, a potem i je odwołano całkowicie, przez wzgląd na okoliczności. Pani dyrektor McGonagall kilka razy publicznie wypomniała uczniom ich niskie oceny ale nikt się tym nie przejmował. Lekcje odbywały się nadal, ale wszystkie nieobecności były automatycznie usprawiedliwiane, a nauczyciele wydawali się nie dbać o zadawanie im prac domowych, czy przydzielanie jakiejkolwiek konkretnej pracy. Uczestniczenie w ich stało się więc opcjonalne. Albus spodziewał się, ze klasy będą świeciły pustkami, ale większość uczniów uczęszczała na zajęcia. On też chodził. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że szkoła jako całość potrzebuje czegokolwiek, żeby choć na kilka godzin oczyścić umysły.

Według oficjalnych informacji (wydanych tydzień po „Masakrze…") w starciu w Hogsmeade zmarło łącznie siedemdziesiąt dziewięć osób. Niektórzy zostali zidentyfikowani jako członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu Sebastiana Darvy'ego a jeszcze inni jako Renegaci. Większość z nich jednak była zwyczajnymi cywilami, którzy mieli nieszczęście znaleźć się w złym momencie o niewłaściwym czasie.

Wśród ofiar było trzynastu uczniów Hogwartu. Siedmiu z nich było na siódmym roku nauki i najprawdopodobniej stanęło do walki, a pozostała piątka po prostu nie zdołała uciec. Początkowo Albus odczuwał ulgę, że żadna z ofiar nie była jego znajomym, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że ci uczniowie (których twarze były dla niego tajemnicą, której wcześniej nie zgłębił) ponieśli śmierć najprawdopodobniej z jego powodu, co poskutkowało pogorszeniem się jego samopoczucia.

Każdy z Domów poniósł straty, oprócz Slytherinu. Żaden zabity uczeń nie był Ślizgonem. Na szczęście, nie pogłębiło to i tak już powszechnego antagonizmu, ani nie pojawiły się żadne nieprzyjemne komentarze na temat kolejnego popisu tchórzostwa. Albus przypuszczał, że był ku temu konkretny powód – mimo że wszyscy Ślizgoni przeżyli, łóżka w Skrzydle Szpitalnym były zajęte "sprawiedliwie", co znaczyło, że liczba uczniów z każdego Domu je zajmująca była mniej więcej podobna. Sala pustoszała z biegiem czasu, ponieważ coraz więcej osób zdrowiało. Kolor krawatu stracił znaczenie – uczeń z ręką na temblaku czy opuchniętą twarzą nie był w ten sposób identyfikowany. Albus podejrzewał, że szeregi uczniów zasilających szkołę, zmniejszą się, bo zaniepokojeni rodzice będą chcieli jak najszybciej zabrać z niej swoje ranne pociechy. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca, a wręcz przeciwnie – rodzice wydawali się bać momentu, w którym ich dzieci miałyby opuścić jej mury. Stało się to, o czym kiedyś mówił Albusowi tata – Hogwart został oficjalnie uznany za najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na świecie.

– Zaklęcie żądlące – powiedział Scorpius, gdy mijała ich osoba z luźno wiszącą, całą pokrytą pęcherzykami ręką. – Wygląda, jakby wciąż bolało.

Al także spędził masę czasu w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a teraz dłoń przeszkadzała mu tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy miał coś nią chwycić. Z jego nogą też było wszystko w porządku. Scorpius z kolei tydzień temu pozbył się swoich bandaży i jego twarz wyglądała już dobrze, choć wciąż była nieco zbyt blada, nawet biorąc pod uwagę ogólny kolor jego skóry.

– Na pierwszej paskudne poparzenie – powiedział Morrison, szarpiąc głową w kierunku szóstorocznego chłopaka, którego twarz była o kilka tonów ciemniejsza w porównaniu do jego szyi.

Zgadywanie dolegliwości uczniów stało się powszechną praktyką – nie było w tym jednak ani krztyny sarkazmu i nie było traktowane jak zniewaga. Tak naprawdę to było to inspirującym zabiegiem. Dobrze było widzieć zdrowiejących, opuszczających Skrzydło Szpitalne uczniów, niezależnie od Domu. Od czasu do czasu takiemu wyjściu towarzyszyły gromkie brawa ze strony tych, których pielęgniarka wciąż zmuszała do leżenia. Albus uważał, że wytykanie postępów innych daje coś na kształt nadziei.

– Ten dzieciak wygląda jak żołnierz! – powiedział Scorpius, wskazując na małego trzeciorocznego, który wyglądał, jakby miał olbrzymiego garba, dzięki uprzejmości podtrzymujących go przyjaciół. Takie coś mogło mu nawet uszkodzić kręgosłup.

– Przybyła poczta – zaświergotała Mirra, podchodząc do nich z „Prorokiem Codziennym" w ręce. Jej głos wciąż sprawiał, że w brzuchu Albusa radośnie trzepotały skrzydełkami motyle.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i usiadła obok niego.

– Coś interesującego? – zapytał, wskazując na gazetę. Nie był do końca pewien dlaczego, ale pytał o to każdego dnia. Pierwsza strona mówiła o krokach podejmowanych przez Ministerstwo, o rozmowie z Waddlesworthem na temat przyczyn niepowodzenia tych działań oraz został na niej zamieszczony artykuł na temat zmiany w postrzeganiu osoby Harry'ego Pottera.

Niewiele jednak było wiadomości o Darvym. „Prorok" ewidentnie skupiał się na temacie odbudowy wioski, a nie jej destrukcji. Albus nie był pewien, co powinien o tym sądzić. Z jednej strony taki „zastój" wydawał się koniecznością, ale z drugiej dobrze by było ujawnić wszystkie informacje. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zaraportowało Ministerstwo to plotki, jakoby to członek Zbawienia Różdżek był odpowiedzialny za zamordowanie Reginalda Aresa. Albus niemal się roześmiał, gdy w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz dumnego Młota, unoszącego wysoko w górę ramiona w spływającej na niego chwale.

– Te same stare śpiewki – odpowiedziała Mirra. – Po prostu kolejna osoba stwierdziła głośno, że usunięcie twojego taty ze stanowiska było błędem i wniosła petycję o jego przywrócenie.

– To wszystko? – zapytał, od dawna spodziewając się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Po tym jak ludzie zobaczyli Harry'ego Pottera w prawdziwej akcji, nagle część osób zmieniła o nim zdanie na lepsze. „Prorok" wydał artykuł na temat poprawienia się jego opinii publicznej.

– Och. Jeszcze Ministerstwo chce rozdawać broszury na temat samoobrony w to lato – dodała Gryfonka.

Scorpius stłumił śmiech.

– Tak szczerze mówiąc, to wydaje mi się, że każdy umie tak sprawnie przebierać nogami, żeby biec do przodu.

Cała czwórka zaśmiała się, ale przestała, gdy ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego wyszła utykająca dziewczynka przy aplauzie pozostałych pacjentów.

Mirra wstała.

– Cóż, podrzuciłam wam gazetę – powiedziała Mirra. – Odwaliłam moją robotę. Teraz pójdę spotkać się z Rose i… innymi przyjaciółmi…

To było dość dziwne. Normalnie Mirra powiedziałaby, że idzie się spotkać z Eckleyem i Hornsbrookiem, jednak od kilku dni po ataku Aresa, ten termin „oficjalnie" był stosowany do Lance'a. Scorpius wzruszał na to ramionami, ale wszyscy i tak wiedzieli, że mimo takiej postawy, jest na to wyczulony.

– Przekaż im ode mnie „hej" – parsknął niezadowolony blondyn.

Mirra posłała mu słaby uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się do wyjścia. Albus skoczył na równe nogi.

– Czekaj, odprowadzę cię.

Gdy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali, ich dłonie splotły się razem. Wtedy też Gryfonka zaczęła mu pospiesznie wyjaśniać sedno sprawy.

– Lance naprawdę nie jest takim złym facetem – powiedziała szybko. – Chodzi mi o to, że oczywiście wiem, że wolałbyś, żeby to Sco...

– Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć – przerwał jej Albus, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie mam nic przeciwko temu związkowi.

– Wiem, ale... bardzo chciałeś pomóc Scorpiusowi...

– Scorpius jest dużym chłopcem – powiedział stanowczo. – Potrafi przyjąć to na klatę, uwierz mi.

Prawda jednak była zgoła inna. Albus nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek współczuł Scorpiusowi, czy robił z niego ofiarę. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Malfoy absolutnie nie zdzierżyłby, gdyby ktoś się nad nim litował, ani nic w tym guście. Jak będzie chciał podjąć jakieś działanie w związku z Rose, Albus tym razem nie będzie się po prostu wtrącał.

– Ehm. Wiem, że nie jesteś jakiś szczególnie opiekuńczy względem swojej kuzynki, ale pomyślałam, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że… – kontynuowała Mirra, ale Al pokręcił przecząco głową, przerywając jej.

– Słuchaj. Naprawdę nie mam nic do Lance'a – powiedział stanowczo. – Słowo – dodał, unosząc jedną dłoń do góry.

Gdy skręcili za róg i mieli zacząć schodzić ze schodów, gdy ktoś klepnął go w ramię. Ślizgon odwrócił się i zobaczył, że był to James. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, atmosfera pomiędzy nimi momentalnie się zagęściła.

– Hm, mogę na słowo? – zapytał Gryfon.

– Eee… jasne… – odpowiedział Albus i Mirra puściła jego rękę. – Później cię dogonię. – dodał w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco i zaczęła sama schodzić na dół.

Gdy chłopcy zostali sami, James odezwał się jako pierwszy.

– Przepraszam... no wiesz… za tego plaskacza...

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

– W porządku – odpowiedział. – Przecież tylko dostałem w twarz – mruknął pod nosem.

– Hm… tak… – odmruknął Jaimie i między nimi zapadła napięta chwila ciszy. Ten moment był tak kompletnie niepodobny do tego, kiedy brat śmiał się, dając mu Mapę Huncwotów.

Najwyraźniej Gryfon postanowił zastąpić słowa czynami, bo ponownie klepnął go w ramię.

– Więc... ty i Mirra... no wiesz?

Albus obejrzał się przez ramię, jakby spodziewając się, że ktoś będzie ich podsłuchiwać. Oczywiście, nikt się za nim nie czaił.

To było całkiem dobre pytanie.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – odpowiedział szczerze. – Po prostu… na razie to nic oficjalnego ani nic takiego… – stwierdził, nienawidząc tego, jak to zabrzmiało. To samo zdanie idealnie opisuje także Lance'a i Rose. – Oboje jesteśmy po prostu… no nie wiem… szczęśliwi z tego, jak jest – zakończył cicho.

James uśmiechnął się do niego w znajomy sposób, po czym mocniej ścisnął jego ramię i odszedł.

To było takie antyklimatyczne w stosunku do ich obecnej sytuacji, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że dramatyczność to ostatnie, co było mu teraz potrzebne. James przeprosił go, zadał swoje pytanie i oddalił się. I to wystarczy. Tak właśnie powinno być.

Albus życzył sobie, żeby jego stosunki z innymi członkami rodziny także tak łatwo się poprawiły. Kilka dni po wyjściu Hugo ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, widział go otoczonego przez innych drugorocznych – jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał na tak popularnego. Najwyraźniej wykradnięcie się do Hogsmeade i przetrwanie ataku na niego było czymś wielkim dla nastolatków. Al próbował podejść do niego i się przedstawić, ale Hugo rzucił mu ukradkowe spojrzenie mające utrzymać go na dystans, więc przez resztę dnia swoje żale nosił głęboko ukryte.

Mając dobre stosunki z jedną częścią rodziny i średnie z drugą, znalazł się pośrodku Hogwartu, spacerując bez celu. Był słoneczny czwartek, więc postanowił odwiedzić Hagrida. Ponieważ nie było Eliksirów i nie było co robić (Blackwood wciąż nie wróciła do szkoły), nie było zajęć, które zapewniłyby mu zabicie tego czasu. Podczas gdy Morrison odwiedził Scorpiusa w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, żeby zagrać z nim w Eksplodującego Durnia, Albus rozgościł się w chatce nauczyciela Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

– Można otworzyć trochę okna, Hagridzie? – zapytał, poprawiając swój kołnierzyk.

Półolbrzym zaśmiał się głośno, po czym lekko uchylił okna.

– Nie za dużo – odpowiedział. – Aby herbata nie wystygła.

Hagrid usiadł z powrotem i chłopiec przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Wydawał się dość wyczerpany, a jego dzikie włosy były jeszcze bardziej rozwichrzone, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe.

– Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – stwierdził bez ogródek Albus, biorąc mały łyk herbaty, a potem kęs ciasta, które mężczyzna dla niego przygotował. Był niemal pewien, że ukruszył mu się ząb i szybko odstawił talerzyk udając, że musi to przeżuć.

– Chyba wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, Al – odpowiedział Hagrid, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. – Z tego, co żem się dowiedział, to żaden z psorów nie śpi za dużo.

Ślizgon wbił wzrok w stolik.

– Nie powinniście się obwiniać – stwierdził poważnym tonem. – Przecież nie przyczyniliście się do tego…

Gajowy uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.

– Nie obwiniamy się, Al. To takie trochę jak ulewa w dzień urodzin twojego kumpla. Nie da się kontrolować pogody. Ale wiesz, i tak przepraszam, że to się stało.

Chłopiec wciąż nie odrywał wzroku od stołu. Hagrid pochylił się do przodu, po czym kontynuował.

– Tak se myślę, że nie musisz mnie pouczać o obwinianiu się – powiedział cicho. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś wiele sobie zarzucał.

Albus podniósł głowę i upił kolejny łyk herbaty. Chciał się czymś zająć, poza rozmową. Nie chciał na to odpowiadać, ale czuł się zobligowany, żeby to zrobić. Wyrzucił więc z siebie pierwszą myśl, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

– Hogwart już nie będzie taki sam, prawda?

Hagrid odchylił się na krześle i potarł swoją krzaczastą brodę.

– Jasna sprawa, Al. Rzeczy będą wyglądać jak zwykle, ale takie nie będą. Ano. Ale to nie pirszy raz, kiedy na świecie zapanował bajzel. A mimo to posuwamy się naprzód, nie? Nie cofamy się…

– Ostatnio też tak było? – zapytał Albus, w duchu bojąc się odpowiedzi. – Artykuły w gazetach, plotki… i politycy… ataki…

– Tak samo – potwierdził Hagrid. Jego wielkie czarne oczy zabłyszczały. – Tak se myślę, że ogółem to czwarty rok chyba jest zawsze najgorszy dla Potterów.

Ślizgon zamrugał, otrzymawszy tak nieoczekiwaną informację.

– Co? Jak to?

– Na czwartym roku twojego taty… – zaczął, wskazując na niego palcem. – Pamiętam to, jak dzisiej. Siedział se dokładnie tam, gdzie ty. To było tuż po odrodzeniu Voldemorta. Rozmawialiśmy se właśnie tak jak teraz ty i ja teraz.

– I co takiego mu wtedy powiedziałeś? – spytał Albus.

– Powiedziałem mu, że co ma być, to będzie i że stawimy temu czoła. Nawet teraz tak myślę. Poradzimy se i z tym, Al. Musimy się tylko przygotować i damy radę.

Chłopiec ponownie wbił wzrok w stół. Czuł się nieswojo. Taka odpowiedź mogła zadowolić jego tatę te dwadzieścia lat temu, ale jemu ona nie podeszła. Dlaczego w ogóle powinni się do czegokolwiek przygotowywać? Tego całego fiaska można było łatwo uniknąć… Dlaczego się nie udało…?

– Wydaje mi się, że nic nam nie będzie – stwierdził Hagrid, co Albus usłyszał jakby z dużej odległości. W końcu zaryzykował i spojrzał na wprost na nauczyciela. – Jesteśmy lepiej przygotowani niż ostatnio. Za każdym razem jest lepiej. No i znowu mamy twojego tatę. Tak długo, jak on będzie z nami, nie ma się co zamartwiać. Świetny gość, ten twój tata…

Albus opuścił chatkę półolbrzyma, będąc jedynie trochę podniesionym na duchu, choć nawet i tego się nie spodziewał. Promienie słońca, które w końcu zaczęły wychodzić zza chmur na początku maja, wydawały się idealnie wpasować w tą scenę. Po drodze głowę trzymał spuszczoną w dół, a wzrok wbity w swoje tenisówki. Na zewnątrz nie było zbyt wielu uczniów – zazwyczaj byli to ci, którzy przez ostatni czas byli przykuci do szpitalnych łóżek i chcieli zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Po drodze zauważył grupkę Ślizgonów i rozmawiających nad brzegiem jeziora Morrisona i Melonie. Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby kurczowo trzymali się pojęcia normalności. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, gdy do jego uszu dobiegły mniej przyjemne, ale wciąż znajome głosy.

Z zamku wychodziła grupa Gryfonów z Eckleyem na czele. Po jego prawej stronie maszerował Hornsbrook. Nie było z nimi ani Mirry, ani Rose. Cała reszta jego bezimiennych podwładnych śmiała się z tego, co opowiadał ich przywódca.

Jeśli Albus miałby być szczery, to nie przyglądał się jakoś szczególnie Eckleyowi od dnia, w którym zarzucił na niego swoją Pelerynę Niewidkę. Gryfon przed jakiś czas był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Gdy go opuścił, Al nie wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Omiatając go wzrokiem, mógł stwierdzić, że przypomina teraz Scorpiusa. Na jego ciele nie było widocznych żadnych obrażeń fizycznych, ale jego twarz była bardzo blada oraz poruszał się powoli, z dużą ostrożnością.

Albus zamierzał ich minąć normalnie – nie mógł ich uniknąć, ponieważ szli tą samą drogą. Nie chodziło o to, że czegoś się obawiał. Tak właściwie to ostatnio trzymał się z daleka od nawet potencjalnie niebezpiecznych sytuacji i nie czuł niczego, co przypominałoby strach. Po prostu nie był w nastroju do brania udziału w czymkolwiek, co nie przypominało przechadzania się.

W miarę jak zbliżali się do siebie, Eckley zwolnił jeszcze bardziej i nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Hornsbrook z kolei odwrócił głowę w bok, wyglądając, jakby bardzo się wstydził stawać z nim twarzą w twarz. Albus wiedział, że Hornsbrook nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym, że jest świadomy jego udziału – a raczej udziału jego ojca – w „Masakrze w Hogsmeade". W jego głowie wciąż żywe było wspomnienie, w którym niepocieszony Gryfon (pomimo ich dotychczasowych animozji) bardzo niechętnie publicznie ujawniał jego nieoczekiwaną obecność w wiosce.

Grupka rozmawiała i śmiała się wesoło, tak jakby w ogóle nie zauważali samotnie idącego Ślizgona i wtem, jeden z nich – wysoki i postawny – specjalnie szturchnął go ramieniem. Albus poczuł, że jego policzki czerwienieją. Już miał się odwrócić na pięcie i powiedzieć kilka niemiłych słów, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegło warknięcie.

– Hej!

Chłopiec zamrugał zdziwiony. Eckley.

Gryfon stanął przed swoim kolegą i rzucił mu twarde spojrzenie.

– Wyluzuj – powiedział chłodno.

Przyjaciele zamilkli na moment, po czym bez kontynuowania tematu, ruszyli dalej. Albus stał w miejscu, w którym na niego wpadnięto, gapiąc się na ich oddalające się głowy. Po chwili Gryfoni znowu zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać a ten uciszony winowajca nie odezwał się nawet jednym słowem.

Kolejne trzy tygodnie były pełne nowości: po korytarzach Hogwartu w końcu niósł się normalny, niczym niewymuszony śmiech, a tematy Quidditcha i wakacyjnych planów wróciły do listy „tematów dozwolonych". Wyglądało to tak, jakby ból spowodowany minionymi wydarzeniami został zastąpiony nadmiernym optymizmem. Wejście do Wielkiej Sali w ostatnim dniu roku szkolnego, będąc przygotowanym na wspaniałą ucztę, która zawsze była serwowana w ten dzień, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że ta melancholijna postawa utrzyma się do momentu, w którym wszyscy wsiądą do pociągu.

Na Sali nie było żadnych kolorów Domów. Nikt nawet nie myślał o świętowaniu. Albus spodziewał się tego, ponieważ od dnia ataku na Hogsmeade nie słyszał, żeby jakikolwiek profesor odjął lub dodał komuś punkty. Mimo to widok czarnych chorągwi za stołem nauczycielskim był co najmniej dziwaczny.

Albus omiótł wzrokiem wykładowców i zatrzymał się na dłużej na pani dyrektor McGonagall. Jej usta wyglądały na cieńsze, niż były w rzeczywistości. Gdy już wystarczająco się na nią napatrzył, przeszedł do Neville'a i Hagrida, a potem do Bellinger i Handita.

Blackwood zazwyczaj zajmowała miejsce na samym końcu stołu, ale chłopiec przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że jej siedzenie było puste.

A jednak nie było.

Zajmował je jego ojciec. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego i znużonego, ale jednocześnie na zastraszającego i potężnego. Z ciekawością przyglądał się uczniowskim stołom, na żadnym nie skupiając się szczególnie. Rzucał też niemal przyjazne spojrzenie na czarne chorągwie, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby już kiedyś je widział.

Albus zastanowił się, co on tam w ogóle robił. Nie czuł w tym momencie żadnej niechęci czy braku uznania dla jego osoby – po prostu był ciekawy. Może musi wygłosić jakąś mowę? A co jeśli tata wplecie w nią jego imię? Z drugiej strony, nie było powodu, dla którego miałby robić coś takiego…

Zajął zwyczajowe miejsce między Scorpiusem a Morrisonem, którzy ponuro patrzyli na wywieszone sztandary. Przed ucztą zazwyczaj wygłaszana była mowa pożegnalna, której uczniowie słuchali tylko jednym uchem, w buzi mając już niemal to przepyszne jedzenie, ale tym razem było inaczej. Wszyscy byli niesamowicie skupieni i skoncentrowani na pani dyrektor.

– Widziałeś znajomą twarz? – zapytał Malfoy, dyskretnie kiwając głową w kierunku jego ojca.

– Tak – odpowiedział Albus. – Pewnie będzie wygłaszał jakieś przemówienie lub coś podobnego. Jakby nie patrzeć, każdy go znowu ceni.

– Ty też? – zapytał Morrison, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, dyrektorka wstała ze swojego miejsca i głośno odchrząknęła. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niej a Salę wypełniła cisza. Kobieta spojrzała na nich kocim spojrzeniem, po czym się odezwała.

– I tak mija nam kolejny rok nauki – zaczęła, przecierając oczy pod okularami. Siedząca obok niej nauczycielska Mugoloznawstwa, profesor Verage, zachlipała żałośnie. – Rok nauki, doświadczeń i strat.

Nikt nie odwrócił wzroku. Najprawdopodobniej Albus był jedynym, który spuścił głowę w dół.

– Udawanie, że tragedia sprzed kilku tygodni nie miała miejsca, byłaby hańbą zarówno dla tych, którzy przeżyli i dla tych, którzy w niej polegli. Na ścianach w dniu dzisiejszym wiszą czarne chorągwie – nie są one symbolem zerwanej jedności, a symbolem pamięci. Siedzimy tutaj jako jedna szkoła, jeden naród, zjednoczony w naszej wspólnej stracie. Czujemy ból, strach, ale także i… nadzieję – powiedziała, po czym zamilkła na moment. – Gdy świat pogrąża się w ciemności, możemy mieć nadzieję na przebicie się jako pojedyncze światło. Jest tutaj dzisiaj z nami człowiek, który omówi z wami naturę nadchodzących, potencjalnych wydarzeń. Powie nam o tym, co sprawia, że nasza jedność jest teraz koniecznością, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Albus patrzył, jak profesor McGonagall wskazuje dłonią jego ojca, który pochylił nieco głowę. Przemówienie, o którym mówiła, miało jednak nastąpić po jej własnym. Dyrektorka ponownie odchrząknęła, po czym kontynuowała.

– Chciałabym, żebyście wiedzieli, że ciężar tych czasów nie spada na kogoś konkretnego – nikt nie zasługuje na to, co może się wydarzyć. Nikt nie może zmienić tego, co już się wydarzyło – takie coś jest poza naszą ludzką naturą.

Albus z jakiegoś powodu poczuł, że jego pięści się zaciskają. Znów ta idea, że nie można niczego kontrolować. To idea przeznaczenia, do której ciągnęli ludzie tacy jak Ares. W jego wnętrzu buchnął gniew. Instynktownie spojrzał na swojego ojca, ale on patrzył na stół Gryffindoru – zapewne na Jamesa i Lily.

Profesor McGonagall kontynuowała.

– Być może trudno wam zaakceptować prawdę w moich słowach, ale w żadnym wypadku nie dało się zapobiec minionym wydarzeniom. Nie mówię tego wszystkiego, żeby was uspokoić, ale aby przypomnieć wam, że musimy patrzeć w przyszłość. Zostawmy to, co nas ukształtowało, a teraz róbmy to, co pomoże kształtować dalej nasz świat. To, co społeczeństwo i gazety nazwały „Masakrą w Hogsmeade"… nie jest niczyją winą. Nie jest winny nikt, z wyjątkiem tych, którzy…

No tak. W momencie, gdy pani dyrektor wypowiedziała słowo „wina", spojrzenie ojca przeniosło się ze stołu Gryffindoru do Slytherinu, wprost na Albusa. Patrzy na niego tylko przez ułamek sekundy, ale chłopiec zrozumiał ukryte w nim przesłanie. Jego dolna warga zadrżała, a on wstał z miejsca, przerywając tym samym dyrektorce w pół zdania. Wszystkie głowy na Sali zwrócił się ku niemu – Scorpiusa z nieodgadnioną miną, zaś Morrisona z ciekawością.

Albus wyszedł w milczeniu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wiedział, że zachowuje się bardzo niedojrzale. Wiedział też, że pewnie jest pierwszą osobą w historii, która tak ostentacyjnie wstała i wyszła z pożegnalnej uczty. Był pierwszym uczniem, który był na tyle głupi i zuchwały, że naraził się osobie rządzącej tą szkołą. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić, że nie potrafił tego zdzierżyć. Całej tej fasady. Nie zamierzał być tam i wysłuchiwać wywodów o „niczyjej winie". Nie zamierzał siedzieć w Wielkiej Sali, jeść i wysłuchiwać przemówień na temat osób, które zginęły w tym ataku i to z jego winy. Nie zamierzał udawać, że nie jest jedyną osobą na Sali, która jest odpowiedzialna za całe to zniszczenie i popełnione przez siebie błędy. To dopiero byłaby prawdziwa hańba…

Ojciec zapewne miał protekcjonalną minę.

Na korytarzu skręcił w lewo, ku schodom, doskonale wiedząc, w jakie miejsce zmierza. Jezioro odpadało. Była to miejscówka, z której miał za dobre wspomnienia, żeby tak je teraz sobie zrujnować…

Na siódme piętro dotarł, zastanawiając się, czy nikt nie ruszył za nim. A może i McGonagall najzwyczajniej w świecie kontynuowała swoją mowę lub jego ojciec właśnie zaczynał własną. Pod pustą ścianą zaczął się przechadzać, nie wiedząc nawet, czego konkretnie chce. Pokój Życzeń wiedział lepiej od niego – po sekundzie uformowały się drzwi.

Albus wparował do środka. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się tylko i wyłącznie jedno, pojedyncze srebrne krzesło. Może właśnie tego potrzebował? Cichego miejsca, w którym mógłby usiąść i zakopać głowę w ramionach? Usiadł na nim, czując nostalgię. To było dokładnie takie samo krzesło, jakim we wspomnieniu jego tata cisnął w celi Aresa.

Zakopał twarz w dłoniach, pozwalając, żeby opatuliła go cisza. Nikt nie był winny? Niedorzeczne. Jak ktoś mógł się z tym w ogóle zgadzać? Ares przyszedł po niego go Hogsmeade. Chciał go zabić. I Albus wiedział, że nie miało to w związku z tym, że jest synem sławnego Harry'ego Pottera. Oczywiście, że nie.

Jak wiele z tego wszystkiego mógłby uniknąć, gdyby podjął inną decyzję? Gdyby zachował się inaczej? Wymknął się do Hogsmeade, chociaż rodzice zabronili mu tej wycieczki. W zeszłym roku gonił Fango Wilde'a, co poskutkowało porwaniem jego przyjaciół. Dlaczego…? Gdyby na drugim roku nie wtykał nosa tam, gdzie nie powinien, Ares nawet nie musiałby uciekać! Nie skończyłby martwy tamtego dnia razem z przeszło siedemdziesięcioma innymi ludźmi!

Czy kiedykolwiek ktoś złapał go mocno za ramiona i potrząsnął nim, każąc mu wziąć odpowiedzialność za własne czyny? Morrison i Scorpius… Mirra… Nawet ojciec… Oni wszyscy starali się go pocieszać. Może to nie było to, czego potrzebował. Może to, czego rzeczywiście potrzebował to mocne uderzenie w twarz. Lucjusz Malfoy z pewnością tak właśnie myślał…

Drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń otworzyły się. Podniósł głowę, lekko oszołomiony i poczuł, że coś na niego spada. Coś gładkiego i przyjemnego w dotyku. Wyciągnął rękę i zsunął z głowy Pelerynę Niewidkę, a potem tępo patrzył, jak jego ojciec zamyka za sobą drzwi.

– Gdybym wiedział, że zrobisz taką scenę… – zaczął tata. – to dałbym go ją kilka dni temu. Niestety, byłem zajęty.

– Jak się tu dostałeś? – zapytał Albus. – Przecież Pokój...

– Widać tak naprawdę Pokój Życzeń uznał, że samotność nie jest tym, czego tak naprawdę potrzebujesz. Większość ludzi szuka tutaj chwili prywatności, a teraz drzwi były bardzo duże i widoczne. Nie potrzebujesz być sam – przerwał mu spokojnie Harry, siadając na krześle, które magicznie pojawiło się naprzeciwko chłopca. Potem pochylił się ku niemu, splatając ze sobą dłonie. Dzięki temu Albus miał okazję, żeby przyjrzeć mu się bliżej. Tata wyglądał niemal tak samo, jak ostatnio. Był zaniedbany, zmęczony, podłamany. Jedyną znaczącą różnicą był wyraz jego twarzy. Harry nie był smutny, a spokojny. Sprawiał wrażenie wszechwiedzącego.

Ślizgon odwrócił głowę, gdy ojciec kontynuował.

– Pamiętam, jak opowiadałem ci o tym miejscu – powiedział, przyglądając się twardym ścianom. – Myślałem, że będziesz go potrzebował, aby uciec nieco od Jamesa, lub do odrabiania zadań domowych, ale nie do uciekania przed całym światem.

– A pomyślałeś może, że chcę, żeby to ludzie ode mnie uciekali? – zapytał na wpół sarkastycznie.

– To… się musi skończyć – powiedział surowo tata. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego. – Wiem, co sobie myślisz, Albusie. Wydaje ci się, że nikt nie wie, przez co przechodzisz i że tylko ty jeden nosisz ten ciężar… że każdy błąd jest twoją winą. Taka empatia, zdolność do odczuwania tego w ten sposób, nie jest żadną słabością, a siłą. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy używana jest prawidłowo.

Albus odwrócił wzrok – coraz trudniej było mu patrzeć w przekrwione oczy ojca, choć jednocześnie dziwnie było nie przyglądać się im.

– Hagrid powiedział, że… że… byłeś w takiej samej… sytuacji… gdy byłeś w moim wieku.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Nie dokładnie w tym samym wieku, ale bardzo dobrze wiem, jak się teraz czujesz. Ja również patrzyłem, jak świat zaczynał się walić.

– Więc… co będzie dalej? – zapytał cicho. Jego głos zabrzmiał żałośnie.

Tata westchnął ciężko.

– Zniknięcia. Zagrożenia. Ataki. Straty.

Z oka Albusa spłynęła samotna łza. Być może była ona wynikiem tonu głosu, jakim jego ojciec wyliczył te cztery słowa. Brzmiał, jakby to było coś normalnego. Coś, do czego można się przyzwyczaić.

– Więc to wszystko? – jęknął. – Tak po prostu? Kolejna wojna? I nikogo to nie obchodzi? Mamy sobie z nią jakoś poradzić? Przygotować się do niej?

– Albusie, świat nigdy nie zazna spokoju, nie możesz całkowicie wykorzenić zła, bo jest ono nieodłączną częścią natury ludzkiej.

– Teraz brzmisz jak Ares! – warknął ze złością.

– A nie myślałeś czasem, że Ares brzmiał trochę jak ja? – Harry zmarszczył brwi a serce Albusa fiknęło koziołka. – Różnica między takimi ludźmi jak my, a jak Ares, polega na tym, że widzimy piękno tego, co niszczymy... i pracujemy nad tym, żeby to naprawić. Nie odkładamy tego na potem. Nie będę ci kłamał, Albusie. Tak naprawdę to jesteśmy teraz w bardzo podobnej sytuacji jaka miała miejsce dwadzieścia lat temu.

– Więc po co walczyć? – zapytał Albus, ocierając wilgotne oczy. – Jeśli to wszystko i tak ma się powtórzyć? Jaki jest sens?

– Sens? Dzięki temu widzę, jak dorastasz. Nie rozumiesz?

– No nie! – przyznał głupio.

– Albusie, ludzie walczyli i umierali, żeby następne pokolenia mogły żyć. To samo w sobie jest warte walki! Może jeszcze tego nie rozumiesz – nie możesz tego zrozumieć – ale warto za to umrzeć! Jeśli bym nie walczył wcześniej, nie miałbym tego wszystkiego, co teraz mam. Nie mógłbym spędzać czasu z żoną, nie mógłbym bawić się z moimi dziećmi. Z jakiego powodu mogę walczyć, jeśli nie dla ciebie, Jamesa i Lily? O to wszystko, co miałem, zanim się urodziliście! Darvy może umrzeć jutro lub za dwadzieścia lat i to wszystko znowu się powtórzy. To niekończący się cykl. Ale nie wolno nam skupiać się na czasach terroru – musimy patrzeć na czas, który jest pomiędzy tymi okresami. Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby przez chociaż kilka lat żyć spokojnie z rodziną. Nawet wziąłbym udział w wojnie.

Albus spuścił wzrok. Naprawdę żałował, że nie do końca rozumie to, co chce mu przekazać ojciec. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby ten z kolei zrozumiał jego smutek. To nie Harry był bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie swoich czasów. Udało mu się to przerwać, ale nie był w stanie nic naprawić.

Tata przez chwilę milczał, po czym kontynuował.

– Rozumiem, Albusie. Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się nad takimi rzeczami, ani nawet ci przez myśl nie przeszły. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś doświadczył takich rzeczy, ale nie mogę się teraz zatrzymać. Nie mogę też po prostu machnąć różdżką i wszystkiego naprawić – nie jestem tak silny. Niestety obaj poniesiemy stratę. Właściwie, to już ją odczuliśmy...

Albus zdał sobie sprawę, że tata odnosi się do śmierci Fairharta. Ale czy aby tylko...? On stracił jeszcze jednego przyjaciela…

Cokolwiek by ojciec nie mówił, z Aresem łączyły go bliskie relacje. Byli kimś więcej niż zwykłymi znajomymi, byli partnerami. Łączył ich wzajemny szacunek. Czy tata żałował śmierci swojego byłego podopiecznego? Nie Aresa, a Aurora Czerwonej Wojny?

– Tato...? A czy jesteś… smutny? Że Ares nie żyje?

Harry rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się takiego pytania. Mogło być też tak, że odpowiedź na nie wydawała mu się zbyt oczywista.

– Albusie, Reginald Ares chciał skrzywdzić moje dziecko – powiedział niemal przerażony. – Bardzo się cieszę, że nie żyje.

Ślizgon skinął powoli głowę, przypominając sobie Smoczą Różdżkę wycelowaną w jego twarz. Ręka Aresa się trzęsła. Był niezdecydowany – sam powiedział mu, że szukał innego sposobu na osiągnięcie swojego celu. Ares chciał go skrzywdzić, owszem. Może nawet zabić. Ale wyglądało na to, że i tak wiedząc, czego chce, bardzo się z tym zmagał. A miał doskonałą szansę, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. Chłopiec nie mógł tego jednak powiedzieć tacie.

W pewnym momencie ojciec zaśmiał się cicho, co odciągnęło go od ponurych myśli. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co było takie zabawne.

– To dziwne tak myśleć teraz o tym wszystkim, prawda? – powiedział miękko Harry. – Wciąż pamiętam dzień, w którym wypuściłem go z Azkabanu. Pamiętam, że jego ręka bardzo drżała, jakby chciał wyrwać mi swoją różdżkę...

Ślizgon zaczął szybciej oddychać. On też to pamiętał. Ojciec nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, ale Albus widział to wspomnienie w jego myślodsiewni.

– Wciąż pamiętam, jak się czułem, gdy tamtego dnia opuściłem więzienie. Myślałem, że każdy… zasługuje na drugą szansę, a Hogwart może go zmienić, pomóc mu... Wtedy wydawało mi się, że to był dobry wybór… – kontynuował tata. – Miałem też nadzieję, że pomoże on moim dzieciom... – powiedziawszy to, wytarł łzę z oka, rozpamiętując dawną pomyłkę.

W głowie chłopca nagle zaświtała pewna myśl. Był niesamowicie ciekaw. I najprawdopodobniej był to najodpowiedniejszy moment, do przedyskutowania tego.

– Ares… powiedział mi o tym... – zaczął, na co ojciec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – To znaczy, nie mówił za wiele… – poprawił się szybko. – Ale wspominał o jakiejś przysłudze czy coś w tym stylu... że był ci winien przysługę i że oddał ci ją…

– Mhm – mruknął po prostu tata, a jego twarz ponownie przybrała zmęczony wyraz. Wyglądał, jakby jeszcze przed momentem nie rozpamiętywał dawnych błędów.

– Czego ona dotyczyła?

Harry uniósł brwi.

– Naprawdę nie pamiętasz? Przecież byłeś przy tym...

Teraz Albus uniósł wysoko brwi. Kiedy razem z ojcem przebywał w tym samym czasie w jednym pokoju i rozmawiał z Aresem? Oczywiście, oprócz tego momentu, w którym ciskali w siebie klątwami. To musiały być czasy, kiedy Ares był wciąż dyrektorem szkoły... Może na pierwszym roku, albo nawet…

Faktycznie! Przypomniał sobie. No tak. Siedział razem z tatą w biurze Aresa pod koniec pierwszej klasy. Był cały umorusany ziemią, bo ledwo co wygrzebał się z ogródka warzywnego Hagrida…

_– Nie mam prawa decydować, co się stanie z twoimi uczniami, Reginaldzie, ale proszę cię o przysługę. Proszę cię, nie pozwól, żeby uczniowie cierpieli z powodu błędów swoich rodziców._

_Albus pomyślał, że jego ojciec igra z ogniem. Nie widział powodu, dla którego dyrektor miałby wyrządzić mu przysługę, szczególnie że robił z niego głupka przez całą rozmowę._

_Jednak zupełnie się mylił. Wyraz twarzy dyrektora nie zmienił się, ale powiedział, trochę milszym tonem:_

_– W porządku. Na twoją prośbę, dziewczyna nie poniesie kary…*_

– Mirra! – wykrzyknął, na co tata posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

– Wiedziałem, że gdzieś to ci siedzi w głowie.

– Ale… dlaczego? – zapytał, kompletnie zagubiony. Dlaczego tata prosiło łaskę dla dziewczyny, której nawet nie znał? Poświęcił dla tego przysługę, którą mógł wykorzystać w zupełnie inny sposób?

– No proszę cię, Albusie – parsknął ojciec. – Zaryzykowałeś wejście do tajemniczych podziemi, o których mało kto w ogóle słyszał, żeby uratować życie jednej dziewczyny… Wiem, że jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale miałem przeczucie, że stoi za tym coś więcej. Że między wami jest coś więcej, nawet jeśli wtedy sam sobie jeszcze nie zdawałeś z tego sprawy. Tak się składa, że miałem całkowitą rację. Parę tygodni temu James przysłał mi list – dodał z chytrym uśmiechem.

Albus gapił się na tatę osłupiały. Ojciec naprawdę to wszystko zaplanował? Harry zawsze mu się przyglądał. Zawsze nad nim czuwał. Czy to ratowanie życia, czy wyjaśnianie niezrozumiałych kwestii, czy upewnienie się, że zauroczenie nie minie… Robił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, żeby mu pomóc – nawet jak sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

I wtedy właśnie go to uderzyło. Błędy ojca były po prostu zwykłymi błędami. Jego intencje zawsze były najlepsze i właśnie dlatego płacił za to najwyższe ceny. Albus co prawda udzielił Fairhartowi kredytu zaufania, zwierzając mu się ze swoich problemów w kontaktach z Mirrą, ale tak naprawdę to nikt nie znał go tak dobrze, jak właśnie tata. Gdyby nie on, Mirra nie mogłaby postawić już stopy w Hogwarcie. Jego szczęście nie zaistniałoby, gdyby nie interwencja taty...

– Tak mi przykro, tato! – powiedział, wybuchając płaczem i obejmując siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę. Te łzy były o wiele satysfakcjonujące niż te wszystkie poprzednie. Nie płakał w taki sposób przed Aresem, ani nawet przed Mirrą. Nie potrafił się kontrolować. – Przepraszam, tato!

– Albusie, już jest w porządku...

– Właśnie, że nie! Jesteś bohaterem! Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, nawet ja! Źle cię traktowałem i obwiniałem za wszystko, a ty i tak zrobiłeś, co mogłeś, żeby mnie uratować! I to nie pierwszy raz! Cały czas to robisz! A wszyscy odwrócili się od ciebie, chociaż jesteś prawdziwym bohaterem! Nawet ja!

Tata przytulił go mocniej i odsunął lekko jego głowę, żeby mu spojrzeć w oczy.

– To już nieważne, Albusie – powiedział. – Nieważne, kim jestem. Ani to, co o mnie inni myślą. Mogę i być nazwany bohaterem… ale nie przez wzgląd na to, co osiągnąłem, czy czego dokonałem. Nie przez jakieś osiągnięcia. Czasem większym bohaterem się jest, gdy zdobędzie się dziewczynę lub uratuje jakiś dzień. Czasem chodzi o bycie osobą, która nieustannie walczy, nie przejmując się przy tym. To właśnie czyni cię tak heroicznym. Ważne, żebyś wiedział, że robisz to z właściwych powodów. Niekiedy nie chodzi o wygrywanie, tylko o samą walkę. Nawet jeśli sprawa wydaje się z góry skazana na porażkę…

– Po… porażkę? – spytał Albus, ocierając mokre oczy.

Tata pokiwał głową.

– A co trzeba zrobić? – zapytał chłopiec, ponownie czując rosnący w nim gniew. – Żeby to zakończyć? Co należy zrobić, żeby to zakończyć?

Ojciec westchnął ciężko.

– Czasami wystarczy do tego tylko jedna osoba, Albusie. Niekiedy wystarczy tylko jeden bohater.

– Jesteś nim? – spytał głupio. – Zamierzasz powstrzymać Darvy'ego?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział Harry. – Może ktoś to zrobi przede mną, może mi się uda, a może ktoś go złapie po mojej porażce. Niemniej jednak kiedyś to się stanie. Darvy zostanie powstrzymany. Odpowiedni bohater zakończy tę wojnę. A potem może będzie patrzył, jak dorastają jego dzieci. A może ta osoba wciąż nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że to właśnie ona jest tym bohaterem. I dopiero w przyszłości to zrozumie. Kto wie.

Ślizgon pociągnął nosem i otarł ostatnie łzy. Wydawało mu się, że już dawno to zrobił. Nagle poczuł się zawstydzony. A co jeśli James podsłuchiwał pod drzwiami i słyszał, jak się mazał?

– Mam nadzieję, że szybko sobie to uzmysłowi – skomentował.

Tata obdarzył go małym uśmiechem.

– Ja także, Al. Na razie wszystko, co możemy zrobić, to przygotować się do starcia i nigdy się nie poddawać. A mnie czeka jeszcze przemówienie – dodał. – Niedługie. Może poczekasz sobie jeszcze chwilę a potem wrócisz do Wielkiej Sali? Kiedy wszyscy zaczną jeść?

Albus pokiwał głową.

– Okej. Ale… to na pewno się kiedyś skończy. Prawda, tato?

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, po czym podniósł się z krzesła.

– Oczywiście. Nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie to będzie, ale na pewno się skończy.

– Obiecujesz? – zapytał dziecinnie. Wiedział, że tata nigdy nie łamie raz złożonej obietnicy.

– Obiecuję…

Tamtej nocy spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Towarzyszyły mu przy tym najdziwniejsze uczucia. Do kufra schował starannie złożoną Pelerynę Niewidkę i zdezaktywowaną Mapę Huncwotów. Pierścień Fairharta z kolei schował do kieszeni – z jakiegoś powodu uważał ten niewielki przedmiot za najcenniejszą rzecz, jaką posiadał. Jednocześnie (jakby nie patrzeć) był to też najbardziej bezużyteczny obiekt w jego kolekcji.

Pakowanie się na wakacje było niczym w porównaniu z samym wyjazdem. Całą trójką stali przed szkarłatnym pociągiem, mrużąc oczy na intensywnym słońcu. Wokół nie było tak głośno, jak zazwyczaj – trzynaście brakujących głosów przyczyniło się do większej ciszy. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że była to znajoma sceneria: przypominanie sobie o nieużywaniu magii podczas wakacji, przytulanie się i skomlenie na temat konieczności pisania listów zamiast zwykłych rozmów oraz obejmowanie nauczycieli (głównie praktykowane przez starszych uczniów) i przepraszanie ich za nieodrabianie zadań domowych.

Morrison gawędził z Melonie Grue – wydawało się, że mieli o czym rozmawiać o każdej porze dnia, nawet jeśli ich tematy były bardzo trywialne. Albus przyzwyczaił się do tego, że dziewczyna częściej z nimi przebywała. Scorpius stał obok, wyglądając, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał ukryć rozczarowanie tym rokiem.

Gdy wsiedli do pociągu, zajęli przytulny przedział mniej więcej na jego środku. Mirra dołączyła do nich na kilka partyjek w Eksplodującego Durnia, a James wpadł do nich na krótko ze swoją dziewczyną. Mijający ich Hugo jedynie zajrzał na moment, a Lily pogadała z nimi, wyglądając na pogodniejszą od ich kuzyna.

Przez większość podróży po prostu rozmawiali. To było naprawdę dziwne – okazało się, że mieli do przedyskutowania tak dużo tematów, które nijak były powiązane z atakiem na Hogsmeade. W połowie drogi Mirra wstała.

– Pójdę spotkać się z Rose i resztą – powiedziała niedbale. – Może wpadnę później – dodała, pochylając się i całując Albusa w policzek. Posunięcie się do czegoś więcej przed publiką było odrobinę niekomfortowe, więc pozwolili sobie tylko na pojedynczego całusa. Pozostali pożegnali ją pomachaniem ręką.

Melonie też wstała ze swojego miejsca.

– To ja też idę – zakomunikowała. – Do zobaczenia na peronie.

– Och, no daj spokój – jęknął Morrison. Akurat debatowali nad tym, który rodzaj sera jest najsmaczniejszy.

– No co? – Uśmiechnęła się. – Obiecałam spotkać się z Denise...

– Zdrajczyni! – krzyknął żartobliwie Morrion, gdy Ślizgonka zamykała za sobą drzwi.

Chłopcy przez moment pozostali w ciszy. Po chwili cała trójka wyszczerzyła się do siebie w tym samym czasie.

– No i jak ci tam idzie, stary? – zapytał Albus.

– Z czym idzie? – spytał niewinnie Morrison, wyginając palce.

– Z Melonie, ciołku!

Vincent wzruszył ramionami.

– A tobie z Mirrą? – zapytał chytrze.

Albus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Uczciwe zagranie.

Scorpius przewrócił oczami i nagle Potter poczuł się winny. Wiedział jednak, że Malfoy nie chce od nich współczucia.

– Już się nastawiliście, co? – zapytał defensywnie blondyn. – A pamiętacie Jamesa na naszym drugim roku?

Albus zmarszczył brwi i przypomniał sobie, do czego konkretnie pije Scorpius. Pierwszy kosz Jamesa…

– Nie martw się Rose, stary – powiedział, na co Scorpius parsknął.

– Tak, zobaczymy, jak to się rozwinie – dodał Morrison. – Przecież ten facet i tak ma jakieś trzydzieści lat! Rose w końcu przejrzy na oczy i zostawi gościa.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Cokolwiek. Po prostu czuję, że zmarnowałem kolejny rok. Nie udało mi się.

Albus nie wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć, jedynie poklepał go po plecach.

– Czasami nie chodzi o wygraną – powiedział w końcu. – Liczy się to, że… no wiesz, walczyłeś, nawet jeśli bitwa wydawała się przegrana.

Scorpius rzucił mu twarde spojrzenie.

– To największa bzdura, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś, stary…

Gdy dojechali na miejsce, promienie słoneczne już tak bardzo nie grzały, przez co na peronie było chłodniej i tym samym przyjemniej. Albus przeciągnął się, obserwując, jak uczniowie kręcili się wokół, rozglądając za swoimi rodzinami. Nie miał pojęcia, kto tym razem go odbierze, choć skłaniał się ku matce. Nie wiedział jednak, w którym miejscu będzie stała. Z tego też powodu przemierzał platformę z przyjaciółmi, machając innym znajomym na pożegnanie. Gdzieś mignął mu Lance przedstawiający Rose jakiejś pięknej kobiecie, która najprawdopodobniej była jego mamą.

– Więc, macie zamiar się obijać i spać w te wakacje? – zaśmiał się Morrison.

– No mniej więcej – odpowiedzieli mu obaj.

– A ty? – dodał Albus.

Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

– To zależy od tego, czy ten przygłupi magik mojej głupiej siostry zamieszka z nami. Ostatnio napisała mi w liście, że wciąż są całkiem blisko. Ale kto wie, może czeka nas kolejne odwołane wesele – powiedział, śmiejąc się.

– Dziadek pisał do mnie niedawno – wtrącił się Scorpius. – Wyznał mi, że nie może się doczekać, aż wrócę do domu...

Serce Albusa podskoczyło w miejscu. Lucjusz Malfoy musiał być chory ze zmartwienia, skoro sformułował to w ten sposób. Teraz zapewne odczuwa wielką ulgę. W końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy i zdecydował się zacieśnić więzi ze swoim wnukiem.

– Nie jestem pewien, jak to będzie u mnie – stwierdził, wzdychając. – Najprawdopodobniej będę próbował odganiać sowy z listami i prezentami dla Jamesa z mojego okna…

– O, są moi rodzice! – powiedział Morrison, wskazując na parę stojącą niedaleko. – Zobaczymy się za kilka tygodni, panowie – powiedział, udając zachowanie gentelmana z wyższych sfer. Potem wrócił do normalnego siebie i przybił im obu piątki. – Chociaż możecie mnie nie rozpoznać... całkiem możliwe, że będę miał brodę...

Cała trójka roześmiała się, a Vincent poklepał ich jeszcze dodatkowo po plecach. Obiecał też, że wyśle im wkrótce sowę, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w tłumie.

Scorpius pokręcił głową.

– Nigdy go nie zrozumiem – parsknął. – On serio myśli, że ot tak wyrośnie mu broda…

– Może faktycznie mu wyrośnie. Nie możesz tego przewidzieć – stwierdził Albus. – Jakby nie patrzeć, wąsy już miał…

Scorpius odwrócił się do niego z protekcjonalnym wyrazem twarzy.

– No proszę cię, Al – powiedział, kręcąc głową. – Przecież wiem, że te wąsy to sztuczne były. Użył Zaklęcia Bujnego Owłosienia!**

Albusowi opadła szczęka.

– Wiedziałeś? – zapytał zdziwiony.

– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział pompatycznie przyjaciel. – Nie miałem tylko serca mu tego powiedzieć. Czasem mam wrażenie, że on musi się poczuć tak, jakby faktycznie mnie przechytrzył. Pewność siebie jest ważna dla tych łatwowiernych. W ogóle to mam wrażenie, że jest na tyle nieświadomy, że wciąż myśli, że do domu przyniósł go bocian!

Albus zaśmiał się i wtedy Scorpius wypatrzył na peronie swojego tatę. Draco Malfoy pomachał im ręką.

– No cóż, moja kolej, stary – powiedział blondyn, przybijając mu piątkę i odchodząc. – Do zobaczenia!

– Pamiętaj, żeby napisać! – zawołał za nim Albus.

Scorpius odwrócił się i uśmiechnął chytrze.

– Oczywiście, że to zrobię. Jak tylko dostanę odznakę Prefekta! – powiedział arogancko.

Albus przewrócił oczami i przez chwilę patrzył, jak przyjaciel znika ze swoim ojcem w tłumie. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i biorąc głęboki wdech, ścisnął mocno pierścień. Mijający ludzie w pospiechu go wyprzedzali. Wiedział, że nie znajdzie nikogo ze swojej rodziny, jeśli będzie stał jak ciołek w miejscu, więc powolnym krokiem ponownie skierował się w stronę pociągu.

Spojrzał w okno szkarłatnej maszyny, koncentrując się na swoim odbiciu. Nie dostrzegał jakiejś szczególnej różnicy. Może trochę urósł. I wyglądał na bardziej zmęczonego niż zazwyczaj. Uniósł do góry dłoń, chcąc zobaczyć, jak wygląda teraz jej wewnętrzna strona na tle tej powierzchni. Po ranie została jedynie mała kropka, którą niezupełnie można było nazwać blizną. Jakby nie patrzeć, w końcu samoistnie się wyleczy i nie pozostanie po niej żaden ślad. Z jego nogą też już wszystko było w porządku.

W odbiciu widział, jak ludzie omijają go, wzrokiem wypatrując własnych pociech. Kątem oka dostrzegł małego chłopca, rzucającego się w objęcia swojej matki, która wyglądała, jakby był to najszczęśliwszy dzień jej życia. I właśnie wtedy poczuł, jak jego żołądek skręca się nieprzyjemnie.

Trzynaście matek. Trzynastu ojców. Trzynastu rodziców, którzy na początku roku powierzyli Hogwartowi swoje dzieci. Nigdy ich już nie odzyskają. Albus bezwiednie ponownie włożył rękę do kieszeni i mocno ścisnął pierścień Fairharta. Kiedy to zrobił i ponownie zerknął na szybę, Auror stał za nim. Połowa jego twarzy wciąż była oszpecona a włosy wciąż czarne niczym smoła. Dla chłopca najgorsza była świadomość tego, że jak się odwróci do tyłu, nikogo podobnego nie zobaczy…

Nie oglądał się więc, przyglądając się obiciu. Wtem wokół niego tajemniczo pojawiło się trzynaście anonimowych kręgów. Symbolizowały one trzynaście nieznanych mu osób, bez konkretnego imienia i nazwiska, teraz już praktycznie nieistniejących. Nigdy się nie poznali. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że już nie żyją…

_Ciała tych dzieci, Albusie… te ciała prześladują mnie w snach do dnia dzisiejszego…_

Ślizgon tak mocno ścisnął trzymany w ręku pierścień, że aż rozbolały go od tego palce. Słowa wypowiedziane przez Aresa odbijały się echem w jego głowie, powodując tym samym, że wszystkie dziwne obrazy z odbicia zniknęły, pozostawiając tylko jego wizerunek. Po raz kolejny towarzyszyły mu tylko mijające go osoby. Wydawało mu się nawet, że widzi żegnającą się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Lily. W sumie po tak długim czasie może w końcu ktoś po nich przyjechał…

I wtedy to zobaczył. W obiciu zamigotało światło. Zamrugał i jego wizja stała się złocista. Przez krótką chwilę jego oczy jarzyły się intensywnie a on czuł przepływającą przez niego moc. To było takie znajome uczucie.

Mógł to zrobić. Mógł tego dokonać, zakończyć to wszystko. Miał MOC. Wyciągnął z kieszeni dłonie i uważnie się im przyjrzał. Jego umysł zaprzątały niespójne myśli. Miał dziwaczne wrażenie, że te słowa wcale nie należały do niego – zupełnie jakby nie miał w tym żadnego indywidualnego interesu.

Palce mu zdrętwiały ale wciąż łapczywie się im przyglądał. Gdy ponownie zerknął na swoje odbicie, zauważył, że jego oczy już nie migoczą – teraz były po prostu złote. Był to na tyle ciemny kolor, że dało się go dostrzec jedynie z bliskiej odległości.

Niemal przeraziło go to, co czuł. Tak wiele razy myślał o sobie jako osobie nie poddanej kontroli, ale teraz… to było cudowne. Czym się w ogóle martwił? Co w ogóle mogło go martwić, gdy posiadał taką siłę i potęgę? Mógł zakończyć to wszystko raz na zawsze. Zmienić co tylko chciał. Być może nie w sposób, w jaki chcieliby ludzie, ale był w stanie to zrobić…

Gapił się w okno i – to dziwaczne, nie czuł ruchów mięśni twarzy – uśmiechnął się do siebie. Sadystycznie i chłodno. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiał. Albus nie był szczęśliwy, ale to coś tak. To coś miało najpotężniejszą moc na świecie i było bardzo, ale to bardzo szczęśliwe z tego powodu. Odczuwało nawet chore podniecenie. Nie mogło powstrzymać się przed szczerzeniem się…

W odbiciu pojawiła się inna dłoń i złapała jego własną. Dotyk gładkich, przyjemnych palców uspokoił go. Przerażający uśmiech zniknął, a oczy powróciły do normalnego, zielonego koloru.

Chłopiec odwrócił się i zobaczył, że koło niego przystanęła Mirra.

– Mówisz pa–pa pociągowi? – zachichotała.

– Co…? – zapytał rozproszony, zerkając na swoje odbicie. Było normalne. Wyglądał normalnie, zupełnie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Wróciło do niego nawet racjonalne myślenie. Tak właściwie to nie pamiętał nawet, o czym tak intensywnie rozmyślał wcześniej. Coś o jakiejś… mocy? Dziwne.

– Chodź, bo wyjdziemy stąd jako ostatni – powiedziała Mirra i zaczęła go odciągać od pociągu. Jej dłoń była ciepła ale przyzwyczaił się już do takiego stanu rzeczy. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale był jej niesamowicie wdzięczny. Gdy szli przez peron, przyglądał się jej uważnie. Czuł się zahipnotyzowany jej osobą. Miał wrażenie, że łapiąc go za rękę, uratowała mu życie i odciągnęła od mroku, ciemnej szczeliny w ziemi, w którą niechybnie by wpadł…

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała po chwili dziewczyna. – Jesteś jakiś cichy.

– Nic mi nie jest – wyjąkał, splatając ze sobą ich palce.

– Co tam robiłeś?

– Hm, poprawiałem włosy – skłamał gładko.

Mirra popatrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Wyglądają tak jak zwykle, Al – skomentowała z uśmiechem.

Chłopiec odwzajemnił wyszczerz. W pewnym momencie wydawało mu się, że słyszał gdzieś w okolicy głośny głos wujka.

– Czekaj, a gdzie w ogóle idziemy? – zapytał zmieszany, wciąż próbując zebrać do kupy myśli. Wszystkie już wróciły na swoje miejsce. Teraz zostało mu tylko je odpowiednio poukładać.

– Odprowadzam cię do twojej rodziny – powiedziała wyraźnie Mirra, zwracając się do niego tak, jakby mówiła do kilkuletniego zagubionego dziecka. – Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się jakiś inny.

– Jestem silniejszy – odpowiedział, czując, jak serce fika mu koziołka.

– Co takiego…?

– Znaczy się… zmęczony – poprawił się natychmiast, pocąc się.

Ich oczy spotkały się ale Mirra nie skomentowała tej wpadki. Chwilę potem zobaczyli Weasleyów – to oni tym razem go odbierali. Wujek Ron machał do nich ręką. Obok niego stała ciocia Hermiona, razem z Rose, Hugo, Jamesem i Lily.

– Czekaj, chcę poznać twoich dziadków – wypalił Albus.

Mirra znowu zachichotała.

– Może następnym razem – odpowiedziała. – Coś mi mówi, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, żeby zobaczyli nas idących za ręce.

– Moglibyśmy po prostu…

– Nie – stwierdziła twardo, ściskając go mocniej. – Nic z tego.

Albus uśmiechnął się do niej i dał się poprowadzić w kierunku swojej rodziny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fragment zaczerpnięty z rozdziału piętnastego „Albusa Pottera i Podziemi Mgły Merlina" tłumaczenia Italiany
> 
> ** **Zaklęcie Bujnego Owłosienia** – z ang. Hair–thickening Charm – zaklęcie powodujące gwałtowny przyrost włosów, które pod wpływem tego czaru mogły osiągnąć nawet gigantyczne rozmiary. Jest to często wspominany urok, który nieświadomie stosował Harry Potter – ciotka Petunia ścinała mu włosy, a te odrastały następnego dnia.


	25. Chapter 25

Okej. Po czwartym tomie sagi Vekin odpowiedział na kilka pytań swoich czytelników. Przetłumaczyłam je i oto wstawiam. Uważam, że w dużej mierze pozwolą one na uporządkowanie sobie wszystkich informacji w głowie i dadzą trochę do przemyślenia w oczekiwaniu na pierwszy rozdział tomu piątego. I w tym miejscu ogłaszam, że pojawi się on, gdy **przetłumaczę sobie tak ze 3 rozdziały**. Nie potrafię dokładnie określić, kiedy to będzie, ale chciałabym też w miarę odbić się z pozostałymi tłumaczeniami. Na pewno nie pojawi się wcześniej, niż kiedy całkowicie zakończę "Zielone Oczy". Biorąc pod uwagę mój obecny tryb życia, mam niewiele czasu wolnego, a naprawdę nie lubię działać na bieżąco. Kolejne chaptery będę wstawiać nieregularnie, choć nie planuję strasznie długich przerw między nimi : )

* * *

No, przechodzimy do rzeczy:

**1\. Co się stało z Blackwood i czy jej postać odegra jeszcze jakąś większą rolę?**

Blackwood na chwilę obecną jest uciekinierką i buntowniczką. Zbawienie Różdżek uważa ją za zdrajczynię, bo zdecydowała się chronić Albusa i sprzeciwiła się Waddlesworthowi. Tajemnicą będzie czy jej udział w wydarzeniach piątego tomu będzie duży, czy mały, ale pojawi się na pewno.

**2\. Czy Smocza Różdżka należy teraz do Darvy'ego, czy Ares przekazał pełne prawdo do niej Albusowi?**

Tutaj Vekin odsyła do pierwszego rozdziału czwartego tomu, gdzie Vesnovitch wyjaśnia sposób, w jaki działa Smocza Różdżka.

**3\. Czy „Sam" odegra większą rolę?**

To, co czyni tę osobę taką wyjątkową, pozostanie słodką tajemnicą. Niemniej jednak w kolejnej części jej tożsamość zostanie przybliżona.

**4\. Czy wprowadzony zostanie motyw przepowiedni?**

Vekin poważnie to rozważał ale zdecydował się nie iść tym tropem. Jego seria będzie wolna od wszelakich proroctw (no, chyba że zostanie wychwycony poważny błąd fabularny – wtedy nagle pojawi się przepowiednia go naprawiająca xD).

**5\. Czy Harry odzyska urząd Szefa Biura Aurorów?**

Tak, choć troszkę się pozmienia.

**6\. Czy Albus nadal obwinia się za wszystko, co się stało?**

To interesujące pytanie. Albus jest świadomy tego, że „Masakra w Hogsmeade" nie była dziełem przypadku i że to on był celem. Wie, że ludzie cierpieli z jego powodu. Pomimo tego, nauczył się radzić sobie z tym. Bardzo pomogła mu w zrozumieniu tego jego rozmowa z Harrym. Uświadomił sobie, że to, co się już stało, to się nie odstanie. To zdecydowanie postęp.

**7\. Co się stało z Młotem?**

Żyje i wciąż wykonuje brudną robotę dla swojego „pracodawcy". Ogółem jest dość zabawną postacią. Został zaprojektowany na wielkiego, potężnego osiłka, który bez mrugnięcia okiem jest w stanie torturować niewinną, małą dziewczynkę, a w prawdziwej konfrontacji radzi sobie jak sami przeczytaliśmy – kiepsko. I to w starciu z Fairhartem, z Hagridem i z Aresem. Został umniejszony. Nie był w stanie jakkolwiek się im przeciwstawić, co wcale nie oznacza, że jest słabym czarodziejem. Zdecydowanie jest niebezpieczny i można się spodziewać, że większość kontuzji, jakich się dorobił w czwartym tomie, zniknie bezpowrotnie w piątym.

**8\. Co się stało z Waddlesworthem?**

Wciąż kręci się w okolicy i nigdzie się nie wybiera. Na ten moment głośno głosi o tym, że walka jest koniecznością. W następnej części zostanie ukazana jego „łagodniejsza" strona. Absolutnym przypadkiem Warren został przedstawiony jako kompletny złoczyńca, ale w rzeczywistości wcale nie jest aż taki okropny. Tak, chciał zabić Albusa. Nie chodziło mu o jakieś prywatne animozje czy coś w tym guście – Waddlesworth zdecydował się na taki krok, bo naprawdę wierzył, że zabicie tego, na którego poluje Ares, uratuje mieszkańców Hogsmeade. Darvy ujawnił wszystkim już swój wielki plan (ogólne zniszczenie), więc można się spodziewać, że Waddlesworth spędzi więcej czasu na ratowaniu niewinnych istnień. Oczywiście, w „każdy możliwy sposób".

**9\. Czy pojawią się jakieś nowe postacie?**

Może kilka. Większość głównych postaci została już wprowadzona bądź wymieniona. Na pewno nie będzie nikogo tak ważnego, jak Waddlesworth czy Blackwood.

**10\. Czy jakąś rolę odegrają „Baśnie Barda Beedle'a"?**

Najprawdopodobniej nie. Vekin nie chce powtarzać „Insygniów Śmierci".

**11\. Czy Rose stanie się ważniejsza? Czy przestanie być takim głuptakiem?**

Rose jest mieszanką charakterów swoich rodziców. Razem z Mirrą fajnie się równoważą – jedna jest kojącą osobą, podczas gdy druga nieustannie głośno szczeka. Z czasem na pewno dojrzeje, ale za szybko się to nie zmieni.

**12\. Jak wielki wpływ będzie miało to, że Hugo stracił wiarę w Albusa?**

To już wiele zmieniło. Wielu czytelników chciało, żeby większa ilość Weasleyów odegrała większą rolę, ale ciężko jest nadać im wyjątkowe, niepowtarzalne osobowości. Rola Hugo niewiele miała wspólnego z tym, że jest Weasleyem – chodziło bardziej o jego naturę, nieśmiałość i adorację Albusa. Ślizgon też miał kilka postaci, na które patrzył jak w obrazek: swojego ojca, początkowo trochę Darvy'ego, Fairharta. Każdy z nich rozczarował go w jakiś sposób. Wszystko to sprowadziło się do tego, że Al przestał patrzeć w ten sposób na ludzi. Teraz uświadomił sobie, że sam był takim wzorem dla kogoś innego. Hugo był jego „pierwszym testem", który zakończył się porażką. Ta sytuacja utrzyma się, choć trzeba przyznać, że nie wpłynie jakoś szczególnie na sceny bitewne.

**13\. Czy Albus nauczy się akceptować swoje błędy i przestanie próbować je naprawić?**

To właśnie punkt zwrotny serii. Albus w końcu zrozumiał, jak poważne są konsekwencje jego działań. To działa na dwa sposoby. Teraz będzie się starał podejmować właściwsze decyzje, ale można też oczekiwać od niego, że jednocześnie będzie podejmował większy wysiłek, żeby naprawić swoje dawne błędy. Będzie po prostu jeszcze bardziej skomplikowany.

**14\. Czy zobaczymy pojedynek Hermiony?**

Vekin bardzo by tego chciał. Łatwo powiedzieć „ty jesteś autorem, możesz robić, co chcesz", ale taki pojedynek musi jeszcze pasować do sytuacji. Już dwa razy Hermiona miała popisać się umiejętnościami: za pierwszym razem w Departamencie Tajemnic, a za drugim na Pokątnej. Za każdym razem było jedno ale. Gdyby Hermiona odegrała dużą rolę w Ministerstwie, Albus nie mógłby być dalej prowadzony przez Fairharta, a jej dołączenie do walk na zamieszkach nie pasowało do jej charakteru – nie była kobietą, która zostawiłaby swoje dzieci bez opieki. W trzecim tomie sagi nie było w ogóle miejsca dla jej pojedynku, ale może uda się coś wykombinować w piątej.

**15\. Czy dowiemy się czegoś konkretniejszego o przeszłości Fairharta?**

Owszem. Fairhart jest jedną z najlepiej zaplanowanych postaci Vekina i pod koniec całej serii czytelnicy będą o nim wiedzieć najprawdopodobniej więcej, niżby w ogóle chcieli. W piątej części nie będzie jednak za dużo informacji o nim.

To odpowiedzi na ciekawsze pytania od czytelników. Wydaje mi się, że trochę rzeczy wyjaśniły.

* * *

Teraz czas na ciekawostki odnośnie piątego tomu sagi:

\- Obrzydliwe stworzenia, które zaatakowały Albusa i Morrisona zostaną dokładniej przedstawione oraz dowiemy się, jak rzeczywiście się nazywają. Co więcej, nie wyczerpują one możliwości Różdżki

\- Poznamy bliżej rodzinę Morrisona, w tym jego charłaczą siostrę

\- Vekin postara się stworzyć fabułę z czegoś z oryginalnego cyklu, co nie zostało dokładnie wyjaśnione

\- Pojawi się nowy nauczyciel Eliksirów, choć jego rola nie będzie duża jak Blackwood

\- W pewnym momencie Scorpius wyjawi Rose swoje uczucia względem niej

\- Zginie jeden z bohaterów. Nie będzie to postać tak ważna jak Ares, ale poniekąd jest kręgosłupem całej sagi. Będzie to jeden z ulubionych bohaterów Vekina.

Od autora oryginału to tyle na zakończenie.

* * *

Teraz moja kolej:

Chciałam podziękować wszystkim za wsparcie podczas mojej pracy nad tym tekstem. Jest to pierwszy przetłumaczony przeze mnie kolos, który – jak do tej pory – sprawił mi najwięcej radochy. Każdy komentarz, który został naskrobany jest dla mnie ważny, każdy follow i każdy fav. Wasze zaangażowanie świadczy o tym, że nie tłumaczyłam tego tekstu tylko dla siebie, ale i dla Was. Jeśli jeszcze nie zostawiliście po sobie śladu, byłabym naprawdę wdzięczna, gdybyście jednak napisali kilka słów pod całym tekstem. Ciekawi mnie wasza opinia na temat całości mojego tłumaczenia.

Co do moich ulubionych bohaterów – to zdecydowanie Teddy wybija się z tłumu. Ta postać po prostu podbiła moje serce. Bardzo lubię też Scorpiusa, no i oczywiście Fairharta. I chciałabym też postawić sprawę jasno: Albus jest moim numerem jeden w tym tekście. Nie czytam/tłumaczę opowiadania, w którym główny bohater nie wpisuje się w moje gusta : D

Nie przypadł mi do gustu Lance. Jak czytałam ten tom w oryginale po raz pierwszy, to kombinowałam i rozkminiałam jego postać, bo wewnętrznie czułam, że jest to „ten przyczajony zły" bohater. Każde jego słowo i zachowanie wydawało mi się strasznie podejrzane. Vekin nakręcił mnie pod tym kątem, jak tylko wspomniał o jego zabandażowanej dłoni – od razu przypomniał mi się chłopak z zamieszek, który koniecznie chciał przerobić Albusa na jabłko na Pokątnej. Nie popieram jego związku z Rose (po cichaczu kibicuję Scorpiusowi – mam nadzieję, że w tym temacie mnie rozumiecie).

No, już nie wiem co więcej powiedzieć, więc może na tym zakończę : )

Do następnego!


End file.
